L'affaire du Petit Cygne
by lillyyy19
Summary: Alors que le procès pour homicide volontaire de Regina Mills s'ouvre à New York, celle-ci se remémore tout ce qui l'a amené ici, sur le banc des accusés. Nulle doute que si sa route n'avait pas croisé celle d'Emma Swan, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Comment en est-elle arrivée là? SwanQueen Prof/ Elève
1. -Prologue-

Bonjour à tous,

Quelques mots que vous lirez, ou peut-être pas. Voici le début de ma fanfic, j'espère de tout coeur que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire! C'est un futur M, sans aucun doute.

Bonne lecture!

A très vite j'espère!

Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Lilly

* * *

-Prologue-

 _La journée s'annonçait glaciale encore une fois. Le vent courrait dans les rues et mordait tout morceau de chair qui était laissé sans protection. Le verglas avait été meurtrier la nuit dernière mais étrangement, tout le pays avait les yeux rivés sur une seule affaire. Une affaire qui avait fait couler beaucoup d'encre, qui avait défrayé la chronique durant des mois entiers. Les journalistes l'avaient surnommée « l'affaire du petit cygne »._

 _C'était donc sans aucune surprise que devant les marches du palais de justice de New York, au matin du premier jour de procès, on avait vu débarquer les caméras, les camions surplombés d'antennes gigantesques et les journalistes agrippés à leur micro. On avait pensé que l'engouement du premier jour s'en irait dès la fin de la journée, pourtant, tous les matins, on voyait de nouvelles camionnettes, de nouvelles chaines de télévision s'ajouter aux autres._

 _La fin du troisième jour arrivait à grand pas, la nuit glaciale enveloppait déjà New York et une brume épaisse entourait la ville. Ashley Boyd se planta devant le caméraman et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant d'adresser un sourire aux téléspectateurs._

 _« Bonjour à tous, nous voici en direct du tribunal pour conclure le troisième jour de procès du professeur Regina Mills qui, nous le rappelons est accusée d'homicide volontaire, nous attendons la sortie des avocats afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur le déroulement de l'audience. »_

 _Dans le tribunal, un silence de plomb accueillit la question de l'avocat de l'accusation. Il y eut quelques craquements provoqués par les bancs en bois d'acajou qui venaient troubler le moment de tension provoqué par l'interrogatoire ficelé de Maître Whale._

 _« Mademoiselle Mills, veuillez répondre à la question? »_

 _Regina regarda le juge et s'attarda sur Whale dont les yeux reflétaient sa fierté déplacée. Il se réjouissait du piège qu'il venait de lui tendre._

 _« Vous pourriez reposer votre question, je vous prie? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche._

 _« Avez-vous eu une aventure avec mademoiselle Emma Swan? » répéta Walsh en détachant chaque syllabe._

 _Regina scruta la foule qui attendait sa réponse avec impatience. Au fond, quelques journalistes avaient déjà la main en suspend au-dessus de leur papier. Qui pouvait savoir ce qu'ils allaient encore écrire sur son compte. Au premier rang, quelques uns de ses proches étaient venus assister à sa chute, bien qu'elle ait formellement demandé à ce qu'ils ne viennent pas. Elle fixa un long moment ses mains, devenus blanches à force de serrer les pans de sa jupe, avant de trouver une réponse qui la satisfaisait._

 _« Oui » lâcha-t-elle enfin._

 _Le murmure qui parcourut la salle ne l'apeura pas le moins du monde, elle s'y était attendue._

 _Soudain elle se surprit à penser à cette aventure. Car le jour où elle avait rencontré Emma Swan, avait signé le début de sa déchéance…_

* * *

Review? Bises à tous.


	2. Chapitre 1- Le Dernier premier jour

Pour plus de précision, je pense poster un chapitre par semaine. Là je poste le premier chapitre quelques heures après le prologue parce que... c'est un prologue pas un chapitre à proprement parler... Donc voilà le premier chapitre. Ah oui, je répondrai à toutes les reviews!

Je répète, une dernière fois parce qu'après c'est lassant, que les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, en revanche, l'idée de cette fic est bien de moi...

Guest: le lézard, je te laisse le débusquer dans ce chapitre, tu comprendras sans doute pourquoi cela peut poser problème qu'Emma et Regina soient ensembles...

Guest: Merci beaucoup, j'espère moi aussi que cette fanfic soit appréciée. Le rythme des publications est maintenant donné: une fois par semaine. Les chapitres sont déjà écrit, il faut juste que je les remanie un peu pour qu'ils me conviennent.

MissOuat4ever: Très jolie pseudo! Merci beaucoup pour la review et voici la suite! En espérant qu'elle te plaise!

Karoline Tesla: Thks a lot! Remerciement tout particulier pour toi dont l'avis est très précieux! Kiss

Je vous laisse à votre lecture,

Lilly

* * *

 **-Chapitre 1- Le dernier "premier jour"**

Regina se réveilla en sueur. Elle déglutit difficilement et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Trois heures du matin. Elle soupira et attrapa la boite de cachet posée à côté d'un grand verre d'eau. Puis, elle reposa la boite sans avoir l'intention de l'ouvrir.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'allumer la lumière; depuis longtemps, elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lumière dès qu'elle se réveillait seule dans sa chambre. Peut-être pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien seule. Elle se sentit rassurée mais elle manquait d'air. Elle enfila un peignoir en soie, fit glisser ses pieds dans ses chaussons confortables et quitta sa chambre.

Regina Mills habitait une très jolie maison, elle était à mi-chemin entre manoir et ancien ranch. Elle aimait le luxe et les tapis aux poils longs et aux prix exorbitants. Elle aimait l'art, la haute gastronomie et le parfum. Tout cela transparaissait dans sa maison, et si quelqu'un pénétrait chez elle, il pouvait facilement se faire une idée globale de la femme qu'elle était. Elle sortit de sa chambre et laissa sa main glisser sur la rampe alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les marches les plus proches. Elle jeta un œil à sa gauche, par dessus la rampe ; d'ici elle avait une vue magnifique sur son salon. Elle se rappela les soirées qu'elle avait passées à venir ici en observatoire. D'ici, on ne la remarquait pas et elle voyait absolument tout. Elle avait ainsi pu voir Mary-Margaret et David se rapprocher peu à peu. Elle avait pu entendre Will Scarlett parler à Jefferson de son plan pour mettre Regina dans son cœur puis dans son lit. Elle avait pu voir l'air grave du docteur Whale lorsque celui-ci s'inquiétait pour son frère, éminent avocat de la ville, parce que celui-ci semblait perdre la raison à cause de tout ces procès.

Elle arriva en haut des marches en ayant toujours les doigts posés sur le bois vernis. Elle regarda à sa droite. Elle aimait cet endroit, le mûr se cassait pour laisser le toit épouser la pièce. Elle en avait fait un petit salon où seulement deux personnes pouvaient se rencontrer. Malheureusement, elle y était souvent seule car Regina Mills, si elle comptait quelques amis, n'avait plus envie de partager sa vie avec qui que ce soit. Trop souvent déçue, blessée, meurtrie. Elle descendit les escaliers et arriva dans l'entrée de sa maison qui s'ouvrait sur une cuisine où le marbre et le bois sombre s'alliaient à merveille. Elle ouvrit une porte et passa dans la sellerie où elle enfila ses bottes, puis elle attrapa quelques friandises avant de rejoindre l'air frais de la nuit. Elle traversa l'espace qui la séparait de l'écurie où plusieurs chevaux dormaient. Tous sauf un, son favori.

-Beau miroir appela-t-elle doucement. La tête noire apparut un peu plus au dessus de la demi-porte; Regina étendit ses lèvres en un sourire et posa une main sur le chanfrein de l'étalon. Le grognement de l'animal la rassura. Elle lui présenta une friandise afin qu'il s'avance un peu plus et ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser son front alors qu'il tendait le coup pour s'emparer du morceau de sucre. Elle le gratifia de plusieurs caresses.

-Alors, on ne dort pas mon beau? murmura-t-elle, peu surprise. Lui et elle s'étaient reconstruits en même temps, ils avaient les même traumatismes et les mêmes insomnies. Lorsqu'elle se réveillait, elle savait que dans son box, Beau Miroir, lui aussi ne pouvait dormir. Comme s'ils étaient connectés.

Oui. Regina Mills n'avait certes pas eu une vie facile mais elle s'était relevée, elle avait repris le dessus et surtout, elle était en vie.

Elle ouvrit la porte et agrippa la crinière de Beau Miroir pour se hisser sur son dos. Dans sa tête, elle entendit la voix de sa mère: « _Regina, monter sans scelle est imprudent! Si tout un équipement a été créé pour monter à cheval, c'est qu'il y a une raison! »_ D'une pression sur les flans de l'étalon, elle le fit avancer tranquillement jusque dans le pré qui s'étendait devant elle. Elle avait largement de quoi le faire se dépenser un peu. Les détecteurs de mouvement firent s'allumer une partie de l'étendue d'herbe un peu asséchée par l'été qui venait de s'écouler et elle put lancer son cheval au trot, puis au galop. Le vent de septembre s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux lui donnait une impression de liberté ; l'air était frais mais la chaleur de l'été n'avait pas encore eu le temps de disparaître. Regina inspira plusieurs fois pour que ses pensées négatives s'envolent derrière elle. Elle tenait fermement la crinière entre ses doigts en veillant bien à ne pas blesser son protéger. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle le ramena dans son box et le sécha, le brossa avec soin. Enfin, elle déposa un baiser sur son museau et le gratifia d'une dernière caresse.

Elle retourna à son tour dans la maison et prit une douche afin de ne plus avoir l'odeur de cheval sur elle. Bien que ce parfum ne lui déplaisait pas lorsqu'elle s'occupait d'eux, elle préférait porter son parfum pour son travail avec les élèves.

* * *

Emma Swan plongea sous son lit afin de retrouver sa chaussette disparue, nulle doute qu'elle ne pouvait être en retard pour son premier jour de cours. Plus encore pour son dernier premier jour.

L'an prochain, elle quitterait le lycée, elle quitterait cette ville maudite et surtout elle n'aurait plus besoin de vivre en famille d'accueil. La vraie vie s'offrait à elle, et avec ça, un champ immense de possibilité! Cette prison était de plus en plus difficile à supporter et les deux mois d'été qu'elle venait de passer avaient été éprouvant mais Emma s'était rassurée en pensant que le prochain été serait enfin le dernier, après, elle ne serait plus là pour endurer les lois de la vie de famille d'accueil. Entre la mère alcoolique qui faisait des demandes pour adopter de plus en plus d'enfant qu'elle n'avait pas la place d'accueillir mais dont elle recevait avec joie les aides financières, et le père d'une violence sans limites, Emma aurait voulu passer le plus clair de son temps à l'extérieur mais au lieu de ça, elle s'occupait de ses compagnons d'infortunes.

Elle tendit sa main un peu plus loin afin d'inspecter le recoin le plus sombre mais ne trouva rien. Elle soupira.

Amber déboula dans la chambre en se prenant les pieds dans ceux d'Emma qui dépassaient du lit. Elle tomba lourdement à côté de la blonde qui, tentant de se retourner sous le sommier, se cogna la tête. Elles échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. Amber se releva et aida son ainée à sortir de sa cachette.

La jeune fille brandit un morceau de tissu sous le nez de la blonde.

-Ma chaussette! Où est-ce que… Berk! Emma lâcha le tissu, dégoutée. Elle était recouverte d'une substance collante et incolore.

-Dans la gueule de Grumpy

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Grumpy était le chien de la maison. Un bon Saint Bernard mal nourri et dont les activités se résumaient à dormir et mâchouiller des objets diverses. Il était arrivé dans la maison en même temps qu'Emma, quatre ans auparavant. Personne ne savait d'où venait ce chien, mais on supposait que le père de famille l'avait ramené afin de s'en prendre à cette pauvre bête plutôt qu'aux enfants lorsqu'une crise de violence se saisissait de lui. Cela marchait… parfois.

Emma n'avait pas le temps de chercher d'autre paire de chaussettes, elle fit une grimace de dégoût et inséra son pied dans celle qui dégoulinait encore de bave, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de se lever.

-Tout le monde en bas dans cinq minutes! hurla-t-elle à l'intention des plus grands.

Tous les matins, elle était l'horloge de chacun. Elle se levait, préparait le petit déjeuner en essayant de faire brûler le moins de toast possible, elle réveillait tout le monde, montait se préparer et redescendait prendre son repas.

Elle entendit pleurer dans le couloir et sortit pour voir ce qui se passait. Lucy, une jeune fille de neuf ans qui était arrivée dans la famille d'accueil pendant l'été se tenait dans le couloir, l'air perdue.

-Lucy? Qu'est ce qui se passe? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant prudemment.

-C'est la rentrée avoua la petite en baissant la tête.

-Oh! Tu as peur parce que c'est une nouvelle école?

La gamine hocha la tête et fixa ses pieds.

-Ecoute, tu vas voir, tu vas prendre le bus et déjà tu te feras des nouveaux amis, et puis ensuite, tu vas retrouver ta nouvelle classe, et tu te feras encore des amis, et puis après il y aura la récréation et la cantine et encore le bus! Tu vas revenir avec des tonnes d'amis ce soir! D'accord?

-Hum…

-Bon… tiens, regarde. Elle retira un bracelet de son poignet et le passa au poignet de Lucy. -Je te prête mon bracelet fétiche pour qu'il te porte chance, okay? Dès que tu auras peur de parler à des nouvelles personnes, il te suffira de le regarder et il te donnera du courage. Tu sais pourquoi?

La petite fille hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

-Okay, ne le dis à personne, mais… il est magique, moi c'est grâce à lui que j'ai autant de chance murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de la fillette.

Celle-ci parut rassurée et repartit dans sa chambre. Emma retourna vérifier son sac, fourra quelques stylos à l'intérieur, un paquet de bonbons, se rua dans le couloir, s'engouffra dans la chambre du petit dernier, Jeremy. Il avait deux ans et pleurait souvent; l'enfant perché sur sa hanche, elle descendit les escaliers à la volée et s'arrêta pile devant Linda.

Linda était la « mère de famille », elle ne prenait guère soin des enfants qu'elle accueillait; même si, lorsqu'elle était sobre, chose rare, elle tentait de s'intéresser à eux.

-Bonjour Emma lança-t-elle, recevant un regard interrogateur de la blonde qui cherchait ses chaussures.

-'Jour Répondit-elle en fourrant le bébé dans ses bras.

\- Prête pour la rentrée? demanda-t-elle en déposant Jeremy dans sa chaise haute.

\- Euh… ouais balbutia Emma, perplexe.

Elle tordit le cou afin de jeter un oeil à la cuisine qui était devenue reluisante.

\- Tu as fait le ménage?! s'écria Amber ôtant ainsi les mots de la bouche d'Emma.

\- Eh oui, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étonnant! s'offusqua Linda.

Devant le regard morne de Amber et Emma, Linda tira sur son pull, mal à l'aise.

Nathan sauta au bas des marches, son sac dans la main et un couteau dans l'autre.

-Nath, pas de couteau à l'école! s'écria Emma en lui arrachant des mains.

-Mais si on me roue de coup, je ne pourrai pas me défendre.

-Personne ne va te rouer de coup pour le premier jour, les gens ne te connaissent pas encore. Ironisa Emma. Pour demain, on avisera acheva-t-elle en déclenchant un regard noir de la part du gamin.

-Attache tes lacets!

-Wow! Linda a fait le ménage! s'écria-t-il en fonçant dans la cuisine afin de trouver un autre couteau.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étonnant! Grinça Linda en levant les yeux au ciel.

Joy, une adolescente rousse se précipita au bas des escaliers. Elle était impeccable, comme toujours. Si on ne savait pas qu'elle habitait ici, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était issue d'une famille tout à fait respectable, et c'était le but. Elle avait un grand sourire et replaça une de ses nattes sur son épaule.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça? demanda Nathan en enfilant son blouson.

-Aujourd'hui, je ne prends pas le bus, parce que c'est la rentrée et que je peux officiellement aller à l'école à pied avec Emma, dit-elle fièrement.

Emma cacha son sourire et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

A chaque fois qu'un enfant avait le droit de ne plus prendre le bus bondé de gamins stupides, hurlant ou dégoulinant de sueur, il imaginait que c'était le fait de grandir qui leur donnait plus de liberté. Mais Linda et George avait une raison beaucoup plus simple que ça: plus les enfants grandissaient, moins l'état leur donnait d'argent pour s'en occuper, et donc, au lieu de sacrifier l'écran plat installé dans la chambre parentale, ils avaient préféré ne plus payer le bus.

Joy du haut de ses quatorze ans, était la plus ancienne à vivre dans cette maison. Elle vivait ici depuis sept ans et semblait s'accommoder de toute nouvelle situation. Elle se tourna vers Linda et pointa son doigt vers elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Chambre rangée, affaires pliées et peluches classées! Car qui dit jour de rentrée dit, visite surprise des services sociaux!

Amber et Emma poussèrent un « aah » soulagée, comprenant soudain la manœuvre de leur mère d'accueil. Lucy arriva dans le hall avec un air mitigé sur le visage, Emma remarqua que son bracelet ornait toujours le poignet de la fillette.

-Pourquoi? demanda Nathan en essayant de cacher le couteau dans sa poche.

-Parce que sinon, Linda aura un mauvais rapport et ne pourra pas recevoir un autre enfant ici. Et comme il y a énormément de place, cela serait dommage! railla Emma en tapant derrière la tête du jeune garçon, en retirant le couteau de sa poche.

-Aah! soupira Nathan, j'ai cru que Linda voulait devenir une mère digne de ce nom, dit-il soulagé.

Joy, Lucy, Nathan et Amber passèrent sous le bras d'Emma qui maintenait la porte ouverte et traversèrent le jardin en voyant le bus qui descendait la rue.

-Merde, Elsa, Anna! On va être à la bourre lâcha Emma en attrapant ses clés.

-A ce soir! lança Linda.

Nathan, Lucy et Amber partirent en courant afin de ne pas louper le bus. Quant à Joy, elle se tourna vers Emma avec un grand sourire, prête à faire le chemin avec son aînée.

Emma arriva pile à l'heure dans la salle pour son premier cours et alla s'installer entre Ruby et Belle.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient ses meilleures amies et elles étaient l'opposées l'une de l'autre. Belle était douce, tranquille, posée, toujours de bon conseil. Elle avait toujours un livre à la main et en changeait sans arrêt. Quant à Ruby, elle était provocante, les cheveux parsemés de mèches rouges, court vêtue, et toujours un garçon à ses côtés. Elle savait mener ses petits copains à la baguette et essayait chaque jour de caser Belle afin de la faire sortir de ses livres. Néanmoins, depuis quelque temps, Ruby avait rencontré un garçon nommé Peter qu'elle semblait apprécié plus que les autres. Belle l'avait même taquiné en lui disant qu'elle était peut-être tombée amoureuse.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai loupé? demanda Emma en voyant la mine déconfite de Ruby.

-La pire nouvelle de l'année! murmura Ruby en laissant sa tête heurter le bureau de façon clownesque.

Belle leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha vers Emma pour lui murmurer:

-On a le professeur Mills en littérature, et Ruby en fait tout un plat!

-Oh non! gémit Emma en s'affaissant sur son siège et remontant ses lunettes.

-Mais on ne la connait même pas! plaida Belle en se rasseyant tranquillement.

-Ma très chère Belle, tu ferais mieux de sortir le nez de tes livres et d'aller sur les réseaux sociaux parfois! Si tu le faisais, tu t'attendrais au pire, comme nous tous d'ailleurs!

-Et pourquoi cela? demanda l'amoureuse des livres en croisant les bras, déterminée à en découdre avec Ruby.

-Parce que Mills est une conne! Une vraie sorcière, j'suis certaine qu'elle a une verrue énorme sur le coin du nez, et qu'c'est une vieille peau! Il parait qu'elle nous fait lire des tonnes de bouquins où on comprends rien et qu'elle nous donne des tests où il faut analyser ce qui est pas noté dans le texte mais ce qui est -entre les lignes alors excuse moi si je saute pas de joie!

-Ruby, c'est un professeur de littérature, et personnellement, je préfère qu'elle nous fasse lire des livres, c'est plus approprié dans cette matière, tu ne trouves pas?!

-Belle… c'est une prof froide, distante, injuste et… et…

-Eh bien au moins, elle pourra peut-être faire évoluer un peu ton vocabulaire! Tu sembles manquer de mots

Ruby lui tira la langue et Emma commença à sortir ses affaires afin d'être prête pour le début du cours.

Elle n'avait jamais rencontré cette Mills car l'étage était réservé aux derniers années et cette enseignante aussi.

-Il parait qu'elle a repris le poste de proviseur adjointe cette année informa Belle en imitant Emma.

-Nous sombrons dans le chaos! murmura dramatiquement Ruby.

Des bruits de talons claquants contre le sol se répercutèrent le long du couloir qui menait à la salle. Puis, ils devinrent plus précis, plus pressants et enfin, une jeune femme entra dans la salle de classe. Tout de suite, les élèves se précipitèrent à leur bureau et fixèrent la personne qui était devant eux. La jeune femme n'avait pas une taille impressionnante, elle n'était pas une vieille revêche et de ce que pouvait voir Emma, elle n'avait aucun furoncle sur le nez. En résumé:

-Merde, elle est canon! souffla Ruby en direction de ses deux amies.

Les deux acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête.

Le professeur balaya la salle d'un regard froid, un de ses sourcils relevés, comme si elle mettait au défi un élève de faire une seule remarque. Elle s'avança dans la classe, ferma la porte derrière elle. A cet instant précis, Emma eut la désagréable impression d'être prise au piège. La brune, -car Regina Mills avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais,- posa son cartable en cuir noir sur le bureau et se dirigea vers le tableau afin d'écrire son nom.

-Bonjour à tous dit-elle enfin d'une voix grave.

Emma se releva un peu plus sur sa chaise afin de regarder les fines jambes du professeur emprisonnées dans une jupe crayon noire. Peu à peu, les yeux d'Emma remontèrent, s'attardant quelque peu sur la croupe mise en valeur, puis vinrent détailler le chemisier en soie bleue. Elle faillit suffoquer lorsque le professeur Mills se pencha pour poser la craie dans le bol prévu à cet effet. Emma était certaine que son professeur portait un soutient gorge en dentelle noire. Tout à coup, elle rencontra les yeux bruns de la jeune femme. Ils la fixaient, elle était prise en flagrant délit. Elle retomba sur sa chaise et sentit son teint viré au rouge pivoine, elle vérifia que personne d'autre ne l'avait vu et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez pour se donner une constance. En relevant les yeux, elle vit un sourire carnassier se dessiner sur les lèvres rouges du professeur Mills.

Emma n'entendait plus rien, trop concentrée sur sa gêne. Elle reprit le fil de la conversation au bout d'un certain temps.

-Je vais faire l'appel afin de vous reconnaitre rapidement pendant mes cours. Même si je suis sûre que certains d'entre vous ne mettront pas longtemps avant de se faire remarquer.

Elle rencontra de nouveau le regard d'Emma. Ruby et Belle se tournèrent vers leur amie et l'interrogèrent du regard. La blonde haussa les épaules, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

Regina s'attarda sur chaque nom, relevant la tête afin de dévisager ses élèves qu'elle mit bien vite mal à l'aise grâce à ses yeux pénétrants. Après les avoir tous passé en revu, elle se leva et commença à distribuer des feuilles.

-Les derniers années doivent choisir une option pour avoir des points en plus à vos examen terminaux. Je vais donc vous distribuer une feuille que vous devrez me rendre à la fin de la semaine, le second document que je vais vous distribuer est un test qui à pour but d'évaluer votre niveau dans ma matière. Je ne tolèrerai aucun niveau en dessous de la moyenne, ce qui signifie que ceux qui ont bien moins de la moyenne auront des devoirs supplémentaires à rendre afin de progresser.

Ses talons claquaient sur le sol en pierre alors qu'elle passait dans les rangs pour distribuer les feuilles. Tout en les donnant, elle ne manquait pas de transpercer d'un regard chaque élève et Emma avait l'impression qu'une machine s'était mise en route dans la tête de la jeune femme pour enregistrer tout leur visage et les assimiler à leur nom. Elle n'échappa pas à ce passage aux rayons X et détourna le regard, incroyablement gênée. Regina Mills retourna à son bureau et après quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle avait regardé sa montre, elle souffla un -vous pouvez commencer qui anima la classe. Tous se mirent en mouvement d'un seul coup et retournèrent leur copie afin de débuter le test. Ils soupiraient et beaucoup semblaient au bord des larmes en voyant les questions. Emma avait du mal à se concentrer, elle avait ouvertement maté son professeur et elle s'était faite prendre comme une bleue. Elle commença son test tandis que Regina leur indiquait le temps restant.

Emma ne parvenait pas à comprendre les termes de la moitié des questions, quant aux périodes littéraires, elle les confondait sans arrêt, alors ce n'est pas en revenant de deux mois de vacances qu'elle allait mieux s'en souvenir… Finalement, le temps passa à une vitesse incroyable et bientôt, Regina se releva de son bureau.

-Ceci est le niveau requis pour accéder au savoir! expliqua le professeur de littérature en ramassant les copies.

-Le niveau requis pour que vous ne sortiez pas du lycée avec des têtes vides et pour que vous affrontiez la vie armée de connaissance que vous ne pourrez rattraper par la suite. Pour être plus clair, ceux qui n'obtiennent pas la moyenne à ce devoir devront travailler bien plus dur que les autres

Emma coula un regard à Ruby qui semblait se liquéfier sur sa chaise.

-Je tiens à ce que vous sortiez avec des armes pour affronter l'université ou simplement la vie qui s'offre à vous.

-Moi, les armes, je les ai déjà bien avec moi! Ricana Killian Jones en brandissant un poing vengeur et mettant son autre main vers son entrejambe.

-Je serais vous, monsieur… Elle se pencha pour lire le nom sur sa copie. …Jones, j'éviterais d'être prétentieux. Vous êtes bien placé pour savoir que ceux qui en parlent le plus, en font le moins.

La classe explosa de rire et Killian fronça les sourcils, se donnant un air renfrogné.

Killian était un marginal qui venait des mauvais quartiers, il avait un air doux et gentil qui pouvait très bien se transformer en cruel en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il aimait beaucoup Emma, et la laissait tranquille la plupart du temps.

Regina Mills retourna à son bureau et effaça rapidement son sourire vainqueur.

-Bien, il est déjà l'heure de la pause, je vous retrouve après votre récréation afin de vous rendre vos copies et de voir les heureux qui devront participer à des heures de soutiens.

Son regard s'accrocha à la gauche d'Emma et celle-ci faillit défaillir lorsqu'elle tendit la main vers elle.

-Oui miss…?

-Euh… Ruby… Ruby Lucas

Emma regarda son amie et se sentit soulagée.

-Miss Lucas?

-Qui va diriger les cours de soutient?

-Moi bien évidemment, qui d'autre? répondit le professeur en haussant les épaules.

-Mais je croyais qu'on aurait seulement des travaux en plus à rendre ! s'étonna Emma en sentant sa curiosité reprendre le dessus.

-Une fois par mois, vous aurez deux heures de soutien après vos cours pour parler de ces travaux justement et pour voir où sont vos erreurs.

La classe retint un frisson et ils sentirent l'air revenir dans leurs poumons uniquement lorsque la cloche daigna sonner.

Au dehors, Ruby s'était appuyée sur les casiers blancs, faisant ressortir sa tenue rouge vif.

-Ma vie est foutue!

Belle tentait de la rassurer en passant une main dans son dos. Elle lançait des regards courroucés à Emma qui ne disait rien, pour apaiser la jeune fille. Elle se contentait de mâchouiller un bonbon acidulé.

-Je crois que je vais dire à Grand-mère que je reprends le café et que je laisse tomber mes études!

-Ruby, ne sois pas si… puérile! lança Emma, décidant d'intervenir.

-Hein?

-Si ça se trouve, tu vas avoir la moyenne et on n'ira pas dans ses cours, et si jamais on est condamné à y aller, on va voir le bon côté des choses… tu es bi

Ruby et Belle se regardèrent sans comprendre.

-Eh bien, avoue qu'elle n'est pas désagréable à regarder, franchement!

-Elle est aussi froide qu'un glacier situé sur Pluton! rétorqua Ruby en secouant la tête.

Emma haussa les épaules, elle n'était pas vraiment du même avis. Et au vu du regard qu'elle avait reçu lorsqu'elle avait été prise en flagrant délit de voyeurisme, elle ne doutait pas une seconde que Regina Mills pouvait être aussi chaude que le soleil.

-De toute façon, Belle nous aidera à vite quitter les cours de soutient! Pas vrai, Belle?

-Bien sûr! Je suis super forte en littérature, je vous aurais fait rattraper tout votre retard en un mois, maximum

Ses yeux pétillaient déjà de bonheur; elle se voyait déjà en train de tester les connaissances de ses amis sur les livres les plus merveilleux qu'elle connaissait.

-Bordel, t'es pas fini ma pauvre fille!

Belle tordit la bouche et lança un regard coupable vers ses deux amies.

Lorsqu'elles retournèrent en cours, elles ne furent pas surprises de voir qu'Emma et Ruby devraient assister au cours de rattrapage alors que Belle s'en tirait haut la main.

A la fin de la matinée, chacun se rua à la cantine afin de prendre un peu de force avant l'après-midi sportive qui s'annonçait.

Ruby et Emma se plaignait déjà de la liste d'auteurs à découvrir que Madame Mills avait donné aux « retardataires. »

-Franchement, il y a sept gosses et un chien à la maison dont je dois m'occuper! Je n'ai pas le temps de lire… c'est quoi déjà?

-Oscar Wilde, précisa Belle en mordant dans son morceau de viande.

-Ca à l'air chiant comme la pluie ! bougonna Ruby en laissant sa tête retomber sur sa main.

-Détrompe-toi, c'est très instructif!

-Belle, il n'y a que toi qui veut faire des études à l'université, Emma deviendra flic et moi serveuse! Alors pardonne nous si on ne s'intéresse pas à ce que ce brave Oswald a à nous dire.

-Oscar ! corrigea la brune en regardant Ruby d'un air désolé.

Emma leva les yeux et se pencha afin de voir Regina Mills qui mangeait de l'autre côté de la cafétéria en compagnie d'autres professeurs. Elle restait silencieuse, écoutant Mary-Margaret Blanchard, professeur de science naturelle, lui parler avec passion. Elle hocha plusieurs fois la tête et se pencha finalement pour ne pas être entendu des autres professeurs. Le professeur Blanchard pouffa de rire et elles échangèrent un regard complice. Le professeur Mills laissa apparaitre un petit sourire sincère. Tout à coup, le regard de Regina croisa celui d'Emma et celle-ci se réinstalla sur sa chaise comme si on venait de lui jeter un sceau d'eau glacé.

-Emma, ça va? demanda Belle en haussant les sourcils.

-Hein? oui oui, ça va!

De l'autre côté de la cafétéria, Regina ricana intérieurement et reprit le fil de la discussion que ses collègues avaient poursuivi sans elle.

* * *

Belle était la première à courir pour se rendre en cours de littérature, math ou physique, en revanche, le sport n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Elle traina les pieds pour y aller et se fit sermonner par Ruby qui elle, adorait courir.

-Allons, allons, Belle, tu ne peux pas avoir un esprit saint et bien rempli des idées d'Oswald sans avoir un corps saint et sans toxine! blagua l'adolescente en ajustant sa bottine.

Belle leva les yeux au ciel et renonça à apprendre à Ruby le vrai prénom de l'auteur qu'elle voulait citer. Elles entrèrent dans les vestiaires et commencèrent à se déshabiller pour enfiler leur jogging.

-Tiens, tiens lança une voix haut perchée derrière elles. Je vois qu'Emma n'a toujours pas changé de style pendant les vacances!

Emma se retourna et se retrouva face à Katherine et sa cour. Une bande de pintades prêtes à rire à la moindre farce vaseuse de la Barbie qui leur servait de chef.

-Salut Katherine, je vois que tu utilises toujours le même parfum, qu'est ce que c'est déjà son nom, Ruby? demanda Emma en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie.

-Euh… Chiasse numéro 5, c'est pas ça?

-Si c'est ça, chiasse numéro 5

-Venant de deux filles qui s'habillent avec des tapis de bain, cela ne m'atteint pas!

-Oh, des tapis de bain… souffla Emma en prenant théâtralement un air blessé.

Les autres filles de la classe ricanèrent et attendirent la suite, arrêtant ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire. Belle se plaça aux côtés d'Emma et Ruby, elle n'appréciait pas que l'on s'en prenne à ses amies.

-Au fait, Kathy, comment va Liam? demanda soudain Emma sachant qu'elle entamait une manche corsée.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire?

-Ce n'est pas le mec avec qui tu sortais avant qu'il ne s'envoie en l'air avec ta meilleure amie? Dans ta chambre? Le soir de ton anniversaire?

-Ferme-là Swan! Moi je n'ai été abandonné que par un mec… toi, tes propres parents n'ont pas voulu de toi à ta naissance! Faut dire avec la tronche que…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Ruby s'était ruée sur elle et lui avait envoyé sa main dans la figure.

Il en fallait bien plus à Emma pour la peiner, surtout que Katherine ne renouvelait pas tellement son stock de blague. Mais Ruby, certainement pour défendre l'honneur de son amie, avait immédiatement vu rouge.

-Arrêtez! demanda Belle en essayant de couvrir le vacarme.

Emma se lança dans la mêlée et en profita pour donner un coup de poing bien placé dans le menton de Katherine.

* * *

Devant le bureau de la principale adjointe, Katherine et Emma attendaient, se lançant des regards assassins. Emma avait réussi à faire avaler à son professeur de sport que Ruby s'était interposée en voulant les séparer mais qu'elle n'était en aucun cas l'instigatrice de la bagarre. Katherine, n'avait rien dit, jouissant déjà de la punition qu'allait récolter la blonde.

Regina Mills se présenta devant les deux jeunes filles en compagnie d'un couple qui venait visiblement pour une inscription tardive. En voyant la lèvre gonflée d'Emma et le menton ouvert de Katherine, le couple hésita avant de serrer la main de la proviseure adjointe. Celle-ci les raccompagna jusqu'à la sortit de la réception. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers elles, les deux jeunes eurent un mouvement de recul. Emma eut du mal à déglutir et à se lever pour rejoindre le bureau.

-Je ne vois pas ce que deux jeunes filles viennent faire dans mon bureau, dans cet état le premier jour d'école? lança Regina Mills en contournant son bureau pour s'assoir sur son fauteuil. J'attends de bonnes explications de la part de chacune d'entre vous!

Un long silence accueillit ses paroles et elle parut agacée de cette situation. Elle soupira et les fixa l'une après l'autre.

-Mademoiselle… Midas, c'est ça?

-Oui madame

-Pourriez-vous éclairer ma lanterne, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous vous battiez.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne faisais que me défendre madame, Emma s'est jeté sur moi sans prévenir.

Emma lui jeta un regard noir et serra les poings, prête à bondir. Le mensonge était insupportable à ses yeux.

-Mademoiselle Swan, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense?

Emma riva ses yeux à ceux du proviseur adjoint et attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre en baissant la tête. Elle était piégée, si elle racontait la vérité, elle serait obligée d'incriminer Ruby et cela, elle le refusait.

-Rien madame.

-Mademoiselle Midas vous pouvez disposer, dans ce cas.

Katherine parut fuir du bureau, trop heureuse d'échapper à une punition. La porte se referma sur un silence lourd. Regina Mills scrutait le visage de son élève et haussa soudain les sourcils.

-Vous ne me sembliez pas être une petite idiote, miss. Déclara-t-elle en croisant les mains.

-Je ne le suis pas, madame.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas vous défendre lorsque l'on porte de fausses accusations à votre égard? Elle marqua une pause durant laquelle Emma releva les yeux vers les siens, interloquée. Regina soupira et ouvrit un dossier devant elle afin de commencer un nouveau travail, elle congédia Emma en lui lançant:

-Bien, vous irez tout de même en heure de colle en compagnie de Katherine Midas ce soir, après les cours.

-Mais…

-Je ne permettrais pas, après votre comportement, que vous restiez impuni. Les conflits ne se règlent pas avec les poings Miss, il est temps que vous en preniez note!

-C'est que… ce soir j'ai mes frères et sœur à récupérer et…

-Je suis certaine que vous trouverez une solution miss, je vous laisse prévenir mademoiselle Midas de sa retenue.

Emma sortit sans demander son reste. Son dernier premier jour n'aurait pas pu être pire. Elle ne serait pas présente pour la visite de l'assistante sociale et elle allait passer son heure de colle avec Katherine. Elle grogna de mécontentement avant de s'élancer dans le couloir pour rattraper la blonde.

* * *

Verdict? Détails? Questions?

See you soon!


	3. Chapter 2- Le Voyage

Bonjour à tour,

comme promis, voilà le chapitre 2.

Tout d'abord, merci aux followers Angels-sama, Carolayne, EvilMel-EvilQueen, LillyAnnSummers, MasterOfMyFate-CaptainOfMySoul, MissOuat4ever, evilhayleyregal, olmpoaj. Sachez que ça me fait réellement chaud au coeur d'être apprécié.

Ensuite:

Angel-sama et MissOuat4ever : voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise!

Blackfeather: Je suis contente que Prof/Eleve te plaise, et ça a l'air de plaire à pas mal de monde! je ne peux pas te répondre sur l'affaire qui défraie la chronique car je veux mener les lecteurs à un point bien précis. En effet, j'avais écrit une fic GA en 2012 et je suis contente que mon style ce soit amélioré. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on remarque forcément, nous. Je crois t'avoir répondu sur les indices semés. En attente de ton avis, bien évidemment!

Evilhayleyregal: Ravie de réaliser tes rêves! Effectivement les réponses ne sont pas pour tout de suite mais je promets que tu les auras... Je te remercie pour ces beaux compliments et je te laisse découvrir la suite.

Bonne lecture à vous et n'oubliez pas, sans vous, ce ne serait que des mots couchés sur du papier... Alors commentez que je connaisse leur portée.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2- Le voyage**

Emma n'avait jamais vraiment eu une vie facile, elle était, de ce fait, empreinte de cette maturité et de cette force qu'avaient tous les enfants maltraités, malmenés, bousculés par la vie.

Quoi qu'il en soit, après être rentrée, elle avait reçu une bonne correction de Linda qui l'avait accueillie à coups de gifles ; punition pour ne pas avoir été présente lors de la visite de l'assistante sociale, puis, après s'être occupée des enfants, elle avait été se coucher éreintée et la mort dans l'âme. Lucy était venue la voir sur la pointe des pieds et lui avait redonné son bracelet « magique » en lui disant qu'elle en avait plus besoin qu'elle.

Emma partageait sa chambre avec Amber et elles avaient souvent de longues conversations avant de s'endormir. Elles n'avaient que 3 ans d'écarts et Emma s'était réellement prise d'affection pour elle.

Pour tous, d'ailleurs.

Il n'y en n'avait pas un seul qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas passer à côté de Jeremy sans le couvrir de baiser, elle avait ce regard inquiet lorsqu'elle regardait Nathan revenir de l'école avec une lèvre fendue ou un œil au beurre noir, et elle adorait papoter avec Amber et Joy, qui se confiaient à elle, la prenant sans doute pour une grande sœur de confiance. Lucy était encore timide dans ses échanges mais Emma savait que c'était une chouette gosse.

Et depuis trois mois, elle avait de nouvelles alliées qui étaient prêtes à lui faire oublier ces brutalités en lui racontant toutes sortes d'histoires. Elsa et Anna étaient arrivées chez Linda et George il y avait trois mois de cela, et tout de suite, un lien très fort s'était créé entre elles et Emma. Elsa avait le même âge qu'Emma et de ce fait, elle pouvait avoir des discussions qu'Emma n'aurait pas eu avec Amber ou Joy.

Le lendemain, Elsa se hissa sur un tabouret de la cuisine pour attraper un pancake, elle pencha la tête afin de voir une trace de coup sur l'arcade d'Emma et grimaça en installant son petit déjeuner.

\- Elle y a pas été de main morte… débuta-t-elle en montrant la trace à Emma.

\- La garce ! maugréa la jeune fille en sortant un peu de fond de teint pour s'en étaler à l'endroit bleui.

\- Ca va mieux ? demanda Elsa en mâchonnant un morceau de bacon.

\- Ca va passer. répondit Emma d'une voix morne. Je suis juste fatiguée de prendre des coups à longueur de temps mais… ça va passer.

Emma soupira de frustration, elle ferma les paupières et mit la poêle dans l'évier afin de la laver un peu plus tard.

\- Emma, je n'ai jamais vécu ça mais… ça finira bientôt, tu pourras vivre ta vie sans avoir de compte à rendre à personne, tu comprends ?

\- Ouais…

\- C'est ce qu'il faut se dire, après tout, plus qu'un an pour toi…

Elsa et Anna n'avaient jamais eu à vivre dans une famille d'accueil, elles faisaient parties de ces familles heureuses où le bonheur était quotidien et où elles ne manquaient de rien. Et même si la vie leur avait arraché leurs parents dans un naufrage quelques mois auparavant, elles ne pouvaient pas savoir ce que c'était que de vivre ça depuis la naissance.

Les cheveux d'Elsa étaient d'un blond presque blanc et contrastaient avec la rousseur d'Anna, elles étaient bien différentes l'une de l'autre et s'aimaient pourtant d'un amour tendre. Elsa était une petite star du patinage artistique et Emma l'avait déjà vu à la télévision en train de glisser allègrement sur la glace. Elle devait participer au championnat des Etats-Unis dans six mois, mais en discutant avec elle, Emma s'était aperçue que le rêve d'Elsa était peut-être mort avec ses parents. Si elle ne re-pratiquait pas très vite le patinage, elle serait en retard par rapport aux autres personnes de son équipe et elle serait, de ce fait, disqualifiée.

\- L'assistante sociale n'a toujours pas de nouvelles de ta tante ? demanda Emma.

Après le naufrage en mer de leurs parents, les services sociaux avaient essayé de joindre la tante d'Elsa et Anna mais sans résultat. Nul ne savait où la joindre car elle voyageait beaucoup et ne donnait pas toujours son lieu de résidence… les recherches s'avéraient donc compliquées.

Elsa hocha la tête négativement et son regard se perdit dans sa tasse de café durant quelques minutes. Puis, elle releva les yeux, soudain heureuse.

\- Hier, j'ai discuté avec Linda et elle m'a autorisé à reprendre l'entrainement de patinage artistique.

\- Eh ben, il y a du progrès ! concéda Emma en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Emma, le bus arrive dans dix minutes ! cria Nathan en haut des escaliers.

Les deux blondes se regardèrent et se dépêchèrent de mettre leurs assiettes dans l'évier avant de courir se préparer.

* * *

Regina était jolie, non elle était belle. C'était ce qu'on lui avait toujours dit. "Belle". Comme si cela définissait une personne. Belle, comme si elle n'avait que ça. Après tout, c'était certainement la première chose que l'on voyait chez elle, et c'était très bien comme ça. Elle n'aurait jamais demandé à être moche mais de là à être définie par ce simple statut physique lui hérissait le poil. Elle acheva de tracer la ligne rouge sombre sur ses lèvres et les pinça pour étaler la matière. Elle vérifia que la couleur ne dépasse pas et sourit à son reflet.

Intelligente, ça, elle le savait. Elle s'était tellement battue pour qu'on reconnaisse que sa grandeur n'était pas dû à sa famille, pour qu'on dise enfin qu'elle avait mérité son poste important…

Intelligente, oui. Belle, pourquoi pas.

Elle attrapa son crayon et souligna ses yeux.

Du charisme, elle en avait aussi et c'était inné chez elle. Dès qu'elle rentrait dans une pièce, tout le monde la regardait, et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était belle mais bien parce qu'elle dégageait quelque chose qui intriguait les gens. Beaucoup la craignait, peu osait lui adresser la parole. Ceux qui le faisaient, recevaient généralement un regard glacial et un ton sec. Mais certains s'étaient donnés la peine de gratter la couche de vernis qui renfermait de grandes faiblesses et un grand cœur. Ses meilleurs amis à présent ; qui s'étaient parfois battue contre elle pour qu'elle accepte sa part de lumière.

Regina haussa un sourcil en y pensant. Les amis qui se risquaient à lui faire accepter ne connaissaient jamais vraiment l'étendu des dégâts et parfois elle leur répliquait qu'ils étaient fous, fous d'essayer de lui dire que c'était une femme bien. C'était faux, mais de temps en temps, ils parvenaient à lui faire croire. Un peu.

Elle positionna ses boucles d'oreilles et força un peu pour les mettre.

Personne ne connaissait réellement sa vie et elle se sentait souvent seule face à l'adversité de ses démons. Le cauchemar qui revenait le plus souvent était celui où elle était au dessus d'un ravin où de longs bras noirs et rouges, désincarnés, menaçant se tendait vers elle pour la précipiter dans le vide. A chaque fois, l'un d'eux lui saisissait la cheville pour la tirer violemment et elle chutait, se faisant happer par les longs bras putrides qui l'enserrait sitôt qu'elle était tombée. Peu à peu, il l'entrainait vers le fond de l'eau, une eau trouble où sa vision était entrecoupée de bras informes et lorsqu'elle manquait d'air, elle se réveillait en suffoquant.

Regina soupira et reposa son parfum pour tourner le dos au miroir et quitter la salle de bain.

* * *

Emma grogna encore et serra la liste des livres qu'elle avait en main en regardant la porte de la bibliothèque. Ruby avait refusé de l'accompagner et Belle avait prétexté un coup de fil à passer. Emma Swan n'avait jamais mis les pieds à la bibliothèque et elle n'avait jamais réellement prêté attention à ce qui se trouvait derrière ces lourdes portes en bois. Elle était nerveuse car seules les grosses têtes entraient là-dedans, alors il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse de faux pas. Elle ne voulait pas être ridicule.

Elle fut surprise du silence qui régnait et au moment même où les portes se refermèrent, le calme lui sauta à la gorge. Plus aucun son ne lui parvenait et elle crut tout d'abord être sourde. Elle avança entre deux rayons poussiéreux et ses pas lui firent presque peur. Elle arriva vers l'accueil et regarda à droite et à gauche pour voir si quelqu'un arrivait. Elle frissonna, comment Belle pouvait fréquenter ce genre d'endroit ? Pire, comment pouvait-elle les aimer ?

Une voix la fit sursauter violemment et elle manqua de faire tomber la lampe de bureau qui ornait le comptoir.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Emma se retourna pour voir qui venait de surgir derrière elle et découvrit une jeune femme rousse qui portait une pile de livres.

\- Euh… je cherche… plusieurs livres et j'aimerais que… enfin… je voudrais savoir si vous les avez ? balbutia Emma.

\- Eh bien, avez-vous seulement cherché dans les rayons ? demanda la jeune femme en venant se poster derrière le comptoir.

\- Euh… non, je pensais que je devais avoir votre autorisation.

\- Vous ne venez pas souvent ici, vous ! constata plus qu'elle ne demanda la rouquine.

\- Ouais… nan pas vraiment. Alors je vais… chercher mes bouquins…

La bibliothécaire sourit et arracha la liste des mains d'Emma. Elle avait un air suffisant sur le visage qui mit rapidement la blonde mal à l'aise. Elle la regarda soupirer pour écrire le nom des rayons en face de chaque titre de livre et une fois qu'elle eut terminée, Emma prit son bout de papier et s'enfuit presque dans les rayonnages.

\- - _Un endroit merveilleux Emma ! Tu verras !_ " marmonna-t-elle furieusement en imitant la voix de Belle. _Franchement, c'est le plus bel endroit au monde, les gens y sont tellement accueillants !_ poursuivit la blonde en lançant un regard noir aux étagères. -Franchement est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'attirant ici ? ragea-t-elle en attrapant le dernier ouvrage qui lui manquait.

Au moment où elle enleva le livre, celui-ci laissa apparaître une paire d'yeux presque noirs. Elle cria de stupeur et laissa lourdement tomber les œuvres. Au moment où elle releva le regard, elle ne rencontra que le vide.

\- Miss Swan, vous pourriez être un peu plus attentive ! gronda la voix de la Principale derrière elle. Elle manqua de faire une attaque et pivota vivement afin de se retrouver en face de son professeur.

\- Vous m'avez foutu la trouille ! s'écria-t-elle la voix un peu plus aigüe qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

Regina arqua un sourcil face au langage de son élève et planta son regard sur Emma. Cette dernière eut la désagréable impression de se faire épingler.

\- Je veux dire, vous m'avez… fait peur ! rectifia-t-elle en baissant d'un ton.

- _Dracula_ ? préféra demander l'aînée en désignant un livre d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Euh… ouais, il fait partir des livres que vous nous avez ordonné de lire ! Enfin… je sais que c'est pour qu'on progresse, hein. Mais…enfin… j'ai choisi _Dracula_.

La Principal adjointe haussa les épaules et tourna les talons pour quitter la bibliothèque. Ses talons claquèrent sur le bois et Emma se demanda durant un court instant comment elle avait fait pour ne pas l'entendre arriver.

La bouche grande ouverte, Emma regarda la brune quitter la pièce. Quel caractère ! Elle lui fichait la trouille de sa vie et ensuite elle partait comme ça, sans rien dire, sans vraiment faire de commentaire sur sa lecture. Charmant…

Elle finit de ramasser les ouvrages qui se référaient au comte vampire, elle retourna vers l'accueil en espérant que la rouquine ne l'embête pas plus. Une fois qu'elle eut fourré ses livres dans son sac, elle se rua à la cantine où l'attendaient Ruby et Belle.

\- Bon les filles, je propose qu'on ne parle pas de l'option que nous allons choisir pour nos examens ! Déclara Belle une fois qu'Emma fut installée entre ses deux amies.

\- Pourquoi on n'en parlerait pas ?! demanda Ruby en décalant son plateau repas pour qu'Emma ait une place plus grande.

\- Parce que sinon, on va choisir en fonction des autres et je sais que vous allez vous retrouver dans la même matière et que moi je serais seule. Bougonna la jeune fille.

Ruby et Emma se lancèrent un regard en coin, Belle n'avait pas tord, Ruby et Emma auraient choisi une matière pour être ensemble alors que Belle aurait plutôt choisi une matière dans laquelle elle se sentait bien… et comme les filles n'avaient pas du tout les même choix, elle aurait été condamnée à être seule pendant que les deux autres s'amuseraient comme des folles.

\- Tu penses que tu vas prendre quoi, toi ? lui demanda Ruby.

Belle leva les yeux au ciel et la frappa à l'épaule en bousculant un peu Emma.

\- Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ! gronda la jeune fille comme si elle était une maman qui venait de donner une interdiction à l'un de ses enfants.

\- D'accord ! D'accord ! grimaça la brune en se massant l'endroit sensible.

Emma jeta un œil à la liste des choix qu'ils avaient :

 _Approche historique et anthropologique de l'Asie_

 _Existe-t-il un art de penser occidental ?_

 _Théâtre_

 _Sport_

 _Philosophie_

 _Art préhistorique_

 _Récits de voyages contes et lectures_

 _Les personnages monstrueux_

 _Culture américaine_

 _Chant_

 _Musique_

 _Photo argentique_

 _Les controverses scientifiques_

 _Espèces menacées et biodiversité_

Elle soupira, à part le sport, elle ne voyait pas vraiment un grand intérêt pour les autres matières, néanmoins, le fait de se retrouver avec Scarlett lui donnait la nausée et elle préféra ranger sa feuille au fond de son sac plutôt que de s'en préoccuper une seconde de plus. Pour l'instant, elle avait à l'esprit une chose bien plus importante… Son premier cours de soutien était dans quelques heures et même si elle y allait avec Ruby, elle n'était pas rassurée de devoir se retrouver en petit comité avec Regina Mills. Durant tout l'après-midi, elle sentit son ventre se contracter de plus en plus et lorsqu'elle dut se rendre au cours de soutient, Belle tint à accompagner ses deux amies, un air réjoui sur le visage.

\- Quelle chance! J'aimerais tellement pouvoir venir avec vous, vous allez certainement apprendre des trucs passionnants! s'anima-t-elle alors qu'elles se tenaient devant la porte de classe en attendant leur professeur.

\- Ces trucs passionnants, tu les connais déjà, Belle, c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas besoin de soutient! rétorqua Ruby en cherchant la trace de Regina Mills dans le couloir.

Belle soupira, Ruby aussi; parfois, elles se trouvaient mutuellement agaçantes. Emma entendit clairement le bruit des talons sur le carrelage et tourna la tête juste au moment où leur professeur bifurquait dans le couloir.

Quelle démarche!

Ne sachant trop pourquoi, Emma ne parvenait pas à dévier son regard, elle ajusta même ses lunettes pour mieux voir. De toute évidence, elle aimait bien ce que cette femme dégageait tout en la trouvant effrayante. La brune dégageait quelque chose de dangereux, de mystérieux. D'un signe de la main, la proviseure fit entrer les quelques élèves présents et d'un regard froid, elle renvoya Belle.

Elle entra, ferma la porte et s'élança d'un pas mesuré vers le bureau où elle posa son sac, ensuite elle leur dit bonjour et leur lança un sourire diabolique. Il semblait qu'elle avait établi un rituel car elle sembla être habituée aux regards craintifs. Elle alla se placer devant le bureau, s'assit sur le rebord tout en gardant les deux pieds sur le sol.

Elle regarda la demi-douzaine d'élève qu'elle avait devant les yeux et débuta son cours.

\- Sachez que vous êtes là car vous avez des difficultés dans ma matière, et bien que je considère que chacun d'entre vous doit assister à ce cours, je conçois aussi que vous ayez d'autres projets. Ainsi, je vous laisse partir si vous en avez envie, mais sachez que si vous passez le pas de la porte, votre décision sera définitive. Mes règles sont strictes et sans appel.

Elle balaya la pièce de son regard froid et voyant qu'aucun élève n'avait l'intention de bouger, elle poursuivit en se déplaçant entre les élèves:

\- Bien, en regardant vos copies, ce que j'ai pu remarquer c'est que vous avez des lacunes dans tous les domaines de la littérature. L'histoire littéraire, l'analyse, l'écriture, l'orthographe passe encore mais le vocabulaire, jeunes gens! C'est capital, vous allez en avoir besoin tout au long de votre vie pour pouvoir écraser avec des mots ceux qui voudront se montrer plus fort que vous!

\- Dans mon quartier, tu peux utiliser tous les niveaux de langue que tu veux, si on décide de te coller une baigne… on te la colle! murmura Ruby à l'oreille Emma.

Emma lui fit signe de se taire et continua de suivre le cours.

\- Nous allons travailler ces points en franchissant différentes étapes, toutes les deux semaines, vous aurez une dissertation à me fournir sur l'ouvrage que vous aurez choisi, ces devoirs seront notés mais ne compteront pas dans votre moyenne. Néanmoins, je ne vous conseille pas de bâcler vos écrits. Dit-elle d'un ton menaçant qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Tous les mois, vous aurez un cours comme celui-ci durant lequel nous allons nous intéresser à un mouvement littéraire, ou un genre, ou encore une œuvre bien précise. Nous allons commencer avec ces livres dit-elle en désignant une pile de vieux ouvrages au fond de la classe.

\- Il y a un exemplaire pour chacun d'entre vous

Les élèves se levèrent et allèrent se servir.

\- Mais… ce sont des contes! s'écria Ruby en regardant la reliure.

\- C'est exact miss Lucas!

\- C'est pour les gamins! grogna Killian en jetant son livre sur sa table, l'air dédaigneux.

\- Monsieur Jones, je vous demanderai de surveiller votre vocabulaire ! lança-t-elle d'une voix sèche, puis elle reprit plus calmement : Sachez, monsieur Jones que les contes n'étaient pas fait pour les enfants autrefois. Ils apportaient un enseignement et pour cela quel meilleur moyen que de donner une fin tragique à une histoire. Dit-elle en arpentant la salle.

\- Vous voulez dire que… les contes ne se finissaient pas par "et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants?" demanda Mulan Fa en se tortillant sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

\- Non, pas tous. Quelqu'un peut me citer un conte qui ne se fini pas bien?

\- La petite marchande d'allumette! Lança Emma connaissant bien ce conte.

\- Très bien miss Swan! complimenta Regina en posant deux doigts sur l'avant bras de la jeune fille. Puis, elle s'éloigna pour inscrire le titre du conte au tableau. Emma était en arrêt devant le geste que venait de faire son professeur. Le contact tactile l'avait électrisée et elle sentait une décharge parcourir son corps. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant et elle se demanda durant plusieurs secondes ce qui se passait dans son crâne.

\- D'autres?

Devant le silence des élèves elle inscrivit un autre titre.

\- Le chaperon rouge? s'écria Ruby qui venait de lire l'écriture fine en portant une main à son cœur!

\- Les contes sont des avertissements ; ils sont là pour mettre en garde. Ils nous donnent une morale. Le petit chaperon rouge termine dévoré par le loup!

Ruby fouillait avidement dans le livre, cherchant une preuve de ce que disait Mills. Elle poussait des jurons en découvrant la vérité au sujet de son conte favori.

\- Je vois que certains sont surpris! Cependant, je vous prierai de faire attention à votre langage Miss Lucas sous peine de retenue, garantit la brune.

Au fur et à mesure que le cours avançait, les élèves se détendaient et cernaient peu à peu la personnalité de leur enseignante. Elle était sévère, voire sèche, mais elle était aussi passionnée par ce qu'elle leur apprenait. Quant aux élèves, ils prenaient plaisir à écouter les explications de leur professeur. Elle avait choisi un thème que tout le monde pouvait connaître pour commencer l'année. Les contes semblaient être un terrain facile voire enfantin pour les jeunes gens et elle prenait un grand plaisir à leur faire découvrir des éléments qu'ils n'avaient jamais perçus.

Emma avait un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre, elle regarda Ruby d'un air satisfait et croisa les bras alors que Mills venait de leur donner un passage à lire silencieusement.

\- Elle est cool en fait ! murmura Emma en se penchant vers son amie.

\- Grave ! J'crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse ! J'suis restée parce que j'avais la trouille qu'elle me descende sur place si j'bougeais une oreille mais maintenant, j'me rends compte qu'elle était sincère quand elle disait qu'on pouvait partir !

\- Déçue ?

\- Non, oui. J'en sais rien en fait, je pourrai être avec Peter au lieu d'apprendre que mon personnage de conte préféré se faisait en fait trucider.

Killian se retourna vers les deux jeunes filles en abordant un air goguenard.

\- Moi j'suis resté pour son cul, clairement !

Emma pouffa de rire, non pas pour la blague de Killian mais bien à cause de la voix aigüe qu'il avait utilisé.

\- Vous trois ! claqua la voix de leur professeur.

Ils sursautèrent et Emma s'arrêta instantanément de rire, le professeur Mills avait beau être gentille depuis une bonne demi-heure, sa voix avait pris un ton dur et froid. Nul doute qu'elle aurait pu les crucifier sur place d'un seul regard.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle, miss Swan ? demanda-t-elle avec un rictus de dégoût.

\- Hein euh… non rien… vraiment, rien de… de drôle…

Après un regard sévère, Regina Mills se releva et durant un instant, Emma crut que c'était pour les gifler. Finalement, elle reprit son cours. Au bout d'une heure, la sonnerie retentit fortement et les élèves rangèrent joyeusement leurs affaires.

\- Mademoiselle Swan, j'aimerais vous voir deux minutes. Appela la brune alors que les élèves sortaient.

\- Oui?

Elles attendirent que tout le monde parte et Emma s'avança avec prudence vers le bureau de son professeur. Elle piétinait, mal à l'aise tandis que la jeune femme mettait un attaché-case dans son cartable en cuir.

\- Vous n'avez pas rendu votre autorisation pour le voyage de fin d'année et…

\- Oh… c'est parce que j'y vais pas, coupa la jeune fille en se sentant soulagée.

Un air agacé s'afficha sur le visage de la brune, elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui coupe la parole.

\- Laissez-moi finir de parler, miss Swan ! répliqua-t-elle d'une voix froide.

\- Désolée.

\- Donc, pourquoi ne venez-vous pas ? Reprit l'adjointe en bouclant son cartable.

Emma se sentit de nouveau mal à l'aise, avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal? Jamais aucun professeur ne s'était alarmé de son absence aux voyages de fin d'année.

\- Euh eh bien je peux pas.

Regina Mills fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, attendant des explications.

\- C'est tout ce que vous vouliez madame?

Regina haussa les sourcils, étonnée. Elle n'avait pas obtenu de réponse à sa question et elle avait pour habitude d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait auprès de ses élèves, elle n'abandonnait jamais, et si cette petite sotte pensait pouvoir passer entre les mailles du filet, elle se trompait.

\- Non. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas venir, c'est un beau voyage! S'agit-il d'un problème d'ordre financier? demanda-t-elle de façon neutre, elle aurait pu discuter d'un moucheron qui venait de se poser sur une vitre, elle n'aurait pas utiliser un autre ton.

\- Oui… voilà ! Emma sauta sur l'occasion.

\- Eh bien, nous pouvons faire des facilités de paiement pour vos parents, parlez en, ça pourrait peut-être les décider à vous laisser partir! souffla Regina en faisant un vaste geste de la main.

\- Oui… je leur en parlerai, mentit Emma en reculant pour quitter la salle au plus vite.

Elle s'enfonça dans le couloir qui la menait à la sortie.

Le voyage scolaire.

Emma n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention. Chaque année, on lui remettait les papiers, chaque année elle cochait la case « ne participera pas » , et chaque année, Ruby et Belle lui racontaient leurs péripéties. Pour la première fois, elle fut triste de ne pas y participer. Après tout, c'était la dernière fois qu'elle aurait l'occasion de faire un tel voyage. Elle revint sur ses pas afin de poser la question qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans la classe, elle entendit la voix de son professeur habitée par une certaine colère. Elle se colla contre les casiers afin de ne pas se montrer.

\- Ecoute, je ne peux pas...on en a déjà parlé!... C'est bien mieux comme…

Emma tenta de faire demi-tour sans faire de bruit mais Regina déboula devant elle, sans qu'elle s'y attende, l'air passablement énervée. Emma se figea en même temps que la proviseur et cette dernière plissa ses yeux. Emma eut la déplaisante impression d'être prise au piège au coin d'une cage dans laquelle on aurait lancé une lionne affamée. La lionne en question raccrocha au nez de son interlocuteur qu'Emma pouvait entendre hurler à l'autre bout de la ligne et pencha la tête, attendant une explication.

\- Ecouter aux portes vous plait, miss Swan? demanda la jeune prof, furieuse.

\- Non… c'est juste que… j'avais… j'avais… une question… balbutia la blonde en se reculant précautionneusement.

Regina haussa un sourcil et fourra rageusement son téléphone portable dans son sac.

\- Oui?

Emma hésita encore, le moment était on ne peut plus mal choisi mais elle ne pouvait pas se dégonfler maintenant sinon la brune croirait réellement qu'Emma écoutait sa discussion houleuse.

\- Est-ce que… je... enfin... vous... vous allez bien?

Après un étonnement passager, Regina reprit une contenance et déclara d'une voix ferme:

\- En quoi cela vous regarde ?

-Non. En rien. Je voulais vous demander si vous nous accompagnerez durant le voyage?

-Prendrez-vous votre décision en conséquence ? répliqua sèchement le professeur.

\- Nan, je voulais juste… enfin… c'est…

\- Déguerpissez de là avant que je vous envoie en heure de colle ! cracha Regina impatiemment.

\- Ah euh… non, non. Bonne soirée madame.

Regina regarda le dos d'Emma qui remontait le couloir afin de sortir de l'école. Beaucoup trop curieuse, cette élève! Elle espérait qu'Emma n'ait rien entendu de compromettant, cependant, elle se voyait mal lui poser la question. Après quelques minutes, elle s'éloigna donc elle aussi pour rejoindre la sortie.

\- Redge! appela la voix de Chloé Tinker derrière elle.

Chloé était sa meilleure amie et elle ne manquait jamais de passer du temps avec la grande brune. Elle travaillait en temps qu'infirmière du lycée mais tout le monde savait qu'elle était bien plus douée pour réparer des cœurs que pour faire disparaître les douleurs physiques. Elle acheva de replacer son chignon avant d'effacer les quelques mètres qui la séparait de Regina.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ici, Chloé! réprimanda la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis désolée madame la directrice adjointe, puis-je vous adresser la parole, madame la directrice adjointe, ou bien suis-je indigne de votre royale présence, madame la…

\- Chloé, si tu continues je t'arrache la langue!

La blonde haussa les épaules et soutint le regard de Regina.

\- Tu m'as déjà arraché le cœur… dit-elle amèrement. Et puis, si tu m'arraches la langue, un nombre incroyable de femmes porteront le deuil.

Regina leva encore les yeux au ciel et soupira. Son amie pouvait parfois être puérile et cela l'agaçait profondément.

\- Alors, comment ça se passe, la rentrée, tout ça? Les dossiers monstrueux…

\- Je suis épuisée, j'ai beaucoup de travail mais je suis aux anges car dans quelques mois, il est question de récupérer le poste de direction, s'éveilla la brune.

\- Whoo! Des réunions en plus, des dossiers d'élèves à classer… comme je ne t'envie pas! répondit mollement Chloé en sortant les clés de sa voiture.

\- C'est sûr, toi tu préfères… mettre des cachets d'aspirine dans des gobelets…

\- Hey! Je soigne les gens moi! souffla Chloé en voulant taquiner la brune.

-Tu fais ça toi ? demanda David Nolan qui venait de paraître au bout du couloir.

David était le professeur de mathématique de ce lycée et il savait user de son charme pour intéresser les filles durant son cours, cependant, il n'était pas attiré par les élèves car Mary-Margaret le comblait amplement. La jeune prof de science naturelle n'avait eu aucun mal à le faire tomber amoureux et ils s'étaient fiancés cet été.

Ils avaient été les premiers à accueillir chaleureusement Regina lorsqu'elle était arrivée en ville et même si parfois, Regina trouvait que Mary-Margaret était trop fleur bleue, elle reconnaissait que ça ne pouvait faire que du bien dans ce monde trop formaté.

\- Et moi, je leur offre un avenir! trancha Regina pour rétorquer face à Chloé.

-Où est ta chère et tendre ? demanda l'infirmière à David en changeant ainsi de sujet.

-Déjà à la maison puisqu'elle n'a pas eu les cinquième aujourd'hui.

-Bon, Dav' quand est-ce qu'on se murge chez toi ? demanda Chloé en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule.

-Murge ? Tu as quel âge bon sang ?! s'écria Regina en grimaçant devant le langage de la jeune femme.

-J'essaie toujours de paraître plus jeune que je ne suis. Ca me permet de sortir avec des jolies filles de dix neuf ans.

David toussota gêné et Regina se tourna vivement vers son amie en lui enfonçant un doigt dans la poitrine.

-Ne touche surtout pas à mes élèves ! prévint-elle d'une voix sans appel.

-Allons, sois tranquille, tu me connais !

-Justement !

Ils arrivèrent sur le parking et David les salua rapidement en serrant brièvement l'épaule de Regina.

Chloé attendit qu'il soit parti pour prendre un visage sérieux.

-Ca va toi ? demanda-t-elle en regardant la brune dans les yeux.

Regina soupira et hocha la tête.

-Je suis fatiguée alors qu'on vient à peine de…

-Je ne parle pas de ça, Regina ! corrigea l'infirmière.

Regina regarda un point au loin et secoua la tête en haussant les épaules.

-Ca va. L'été a… ça va, se reprit-elle.

-Bien.

Chloé savait lorsqu'elle pouvait pousser un peu sa directrice. Ce n'était pas le moment.

-A demain madame la directrice adjointe! Railla-t-elle une dernière fois.

* * *

Emma était rentrée précipitamment chez elle et s'était plantée devant Linda.

\- Je vais chercher du travail pour participer au voyage scolaire! Je vais me payer le voyage annonça-t-elle fièrement.

Linda répondit par un grognement peu enclin à la discussion et Emma monta dans sa chambre. Amber, Anna, Joy et Elsa étaient déjà là, en train de faire leur devoir ou d'écouter de la musique. L'aînée leva les yeux de son livre d'histoire et suivit Emma du regard. Celle-ci dénicha un paquet de bonbons acidulés et l'ouvrit à l'aide de ses dents, elle plaça ses lunettes sur ses cheveux, à la manière d'un serre-tête.

\- Tu as l'air… joyeuse! remarqua Elsa tout en gardant Emma dans son champ de vision.

\- J'vais payer mon voyage de fin d'année! avoua-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

\- Nooon?! C'est pas vrai?! s'écria Joy surexcitée. Comment tu vas faire?

\- Je vais travailler!

Immédiatement, les filles sortirent les journaux du matin et se mirent à feuilleter les petites annonces.

\- Déménagement? proposa Amber en relevant la tête.

\- Elle a d'jà du mal à porter un sac de patate… marmonna Joy en continuant sa lecture attentive.

\- Pizza?! s'écria Anna.

\- Faut savoir cuisiner pour ça Répondit Emma qui était plus que lucide sur ses compétences culinaires.

\- Faudrait que tu travailles dans un restaurant qui ouvre des boites de conserve pour les repas! Fit remarquer Joy en pouffant.

\- Livreuse?! s'anima Amber une nouvelle fois.

\- Il faut avoir le permis! Dirent les quatre autres d'une seule voix.

\- Ah mince oui, c'est vrai!

\- Tu peux distribuer les journaux! Ils recherchent quelqu'un pour demain! informa Elsa.

\- J'ai plus de vélo, George a roulé dessus avec sa voiture la première année où j'étais là.

\- Quel con!

\- En plus il gèle dehors, je veux pas finir congelée! Et c'est payé une misère! finit d'argumenter la jeune fille.

\- Hey les pimbêches, vous faites quoi? demanda Nathan en entrant dans la chambre, trainant les pieds.

\- On cherche un job pour Emma!

\- Pourquoi faire?

\- Pour gagner de l'argent p'tit malin! rétorqua Anna en faisant la grimace.

\- Ouais bah bon courage parce que faudrait déjà qu'Emma sache faire quelque chose!

Joy s'empourpra de colère et serra les poings.

\- Supporter les connards comme toi, c'est déjà quelque chose! Intervint Joy en lançant un coussin sur la porte qui se refermait.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, Emma déclara Elsa en voyant la mine défaite de la blonde. On va trouver quelque chose!

\- Il y a un poste de serveuse au _Chapelier flou_!

\- C'est hors de la ville! rappela Amber.

\- Oui mais c'est bien payé argumenta Joy.

\- Peu importe, si je peux pas y aller, je pourrai pas recevoir cette paye.

\- J'ai peut-être un vélo à disposition! Intervint Elsa.

\- Ah ouais?

\- Oui, chez…mes parents, j'ai un vélo dont je ne me suis jamais servi. Je veux bien te le donner.

\- Vraiment?

\- Ouais ouais, tiens, appelle le bar et demande leur un entretient.

Les autres descendirent afin de la laisser passer son appel tranquillement.

Linda et George, son « mec » étaient de sortie, ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient la télé pour eux tout seul et que la soirée allait se dérouler à coup de télécommande et d'insultes fusant entre Joy et Nathan, peut-être qu'Amber se mêlerait à la bagarre. Pourtant, Emma aimait beaucoup ces soirées, même si le salon était minuscule et que la plupart du temps, on ne pouvait pas se retourner sans avoir les pieds d'un autre dans son assiette. Elle sortit rapidement de ses pensées en entendant une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

* * *

La sonnerie retentit dans les couloirs du lycée et les élèves se ruèrent à l'extérieur de la classe. Emma, quant à elle, traina pour ranger ses affaires et alla jusqu'à renverser sa trousse par terre. Une fois qu'elle fut seule en compagnie de son professeur de littérature, elle s'approcha lentement du bureau et essaya de capter son regard.

\- Oui, miss? demanda Regina sans relever les yeux de son cahier.

C'était une bien curieuse façon d'accueillir un élève, Emma leva les yeux et s'approcha encore.

\- Euh… je voudrais vous parler du voyage de fin d'année…

\- Oui? Régina releva la tête, faisant mine d'être intéressée.

\- Eh bien, j'aimerais me payer le voyage moi-même. Mais j'ai besoin de quelques mois pour réunir l'argent.

\- Vos parents ne veulent pas vous payer ce voyage? demanda la brune en replaçant un pan de sa chemise dans sa jupe crayon ô combien serrée.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste qu'ils préfèrent que j'apprenne la valeur de l'argent et des choses. Alors… du coup je dois… travailler.

Emma s'étonna elle-même de son mensonge.

\- Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, je vous tiendrai au courant!

\- Bien…

Emma regarda les yeux un peu rougis de son aînée et fronça les sourcils. Elle repensa immédiatement à l'appel téléphonique qu'elle avait surpris la veille et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait assisté à une querelle d'amoureux.

Voyant qu'elle ne partait pas, Regina la regarda fixement, un air interrogateur dans le regard.

\- Je suis désolée, professeur, mais... est-ce que… est-ce que tout va bien? demanda finalement la blonde avec une inquiétude déplacée.

Regina riva ses yeux à ceux de son élève et avec toute la froideur du monde, elle lança:

\- Bonne journée miss Swan!

Quelle audace ! Oser pénétrer dans la sphère privée de son professeur de la sorte. Regina regarda la blonde sortir et soupira. Elle aimait ses élèves, même si elle leur montrait peu, elle voulait les voir grandir au cours de l'année et sortir adulte, prêt à affronter la vie de l'extérieur. Elle aimait bien savoir qu'ils avaient réussi dans la vie. Elle se moquait de savoir s'il avait réussi à être à la tête d'une grosse entreprise et multimilliardaire, elle voulait les savoir heureux. De temps en temps, elle avait des nouvelles de ses anciens élèves sans qu'eux même le sachent, mais elle était remplie de fierté lorsqu'ils réussissaient quelque part. Mais cette Emma Swan lui tapait sur le système.

* * *

La semaine passa à une vitesse impressionnante, et même si Belle ne cessait d'harceler Emma pour qu'elle remplisse sa fiche d'option, celle-ci ne parvenait pas à se décider. Elle hésitait fortement entre théâtre et les personnages monstrueux… Madame de Merteuil, Dracula, Hannibal, Grenouille, Dr Jeckyll...

Elle se laissa tenter et inscrivit une petite croix en face de cette matière quelques secondes avant que le professeur Mills ne tende la main pour récupérer son papier.

\- Bien, débuta Regina une fois qu'elle eut ramassée toutes les copies. Voici les enseignants qui vous donneront ces matières dès le mois de novembre. La culture américaine et L'art de penser occidental, seront donnés par le professeur Smith, le Théâtre et les récits de voyages contes et lectures, seront donnés par le professeur Darling, le sport par le professeur Scarlett, la philosophie par le professeur Hopper, l'Approche historique et anthropologique de l'Asie sera donné par le professeur Yen Sid, l'Art médiéval sera donné par le professeur Blanchard, le chant et la musique par le professeur O'Malley, les controverses scientifiques par le professeur Gold, les espèces menacées et biodiversité par le professeur Triton , les personnages monstrueux par moi-même et l'atelier de photo argentique par le professeur Bonnefamille.

Belle eut un grand sourire, Ruby parut satisfaite et Emma ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Emma, ça ne va pas ? demanda Belle en posant une main sur son bras.

\- J'ai Mills !

\- Encore ! s'esclaffa Ruby.

\- Ruby ! Ca n'est pas drôle ! Tu as choisi quoi, toi ? répliqua Emma.

\- Théâtre !

Emma se retourna vers Belle, furieuse.

\- Merci pour ton idée géniale, Belle. Maintenant je me retrouve entre les griffes de Mills.

-Miss Swan, quelque chose à dire ? demanda la voix de Regina derrière elle.

Emma soupira et serra les dents.

-Non, professeur... Rien! déclara-t-elle en lançant encore un regard noir vers Belle.

* * *

Reviews? bises


	4. Chapter 3 - Le Chapelier Flou

Hey!

Un grand merci aux followers, à ceux qui m'insèrent dans leur liste d'écrivain préféré! Ca fait chaud au coeur, mais encore plus merci à ceux qui commentent parce que comme on le sait, la review est le Saint Graal sur ce site!

Guest: J'ai adoré ce commentaire si... développé. Qu'on n'aime pas l'histoire est une chose, on ne peut jamais plaire à tout le monde même si c'est ce qu'on souhaiterait mais ce petit commentaire aurait mérité d'être un peu plus construit... "On pouvait dire...Oh! Dieu! bien des choses en somme...". Ce que j'attends n'est vraiment pas ce genre de commentaire, ce que j'aime c'est qu'on me dise pourquoi mon histoire ne plait pas ou dans votre cas, pourquoi l'histoire "est nulle".

Evilhayleyregal: Ah je suis contente que le mystérieux auteur du coup de fil t'intéresse! Robin, c'est une bonne idée, je n'en dis pas plus! J'espère que la suite te plaira!

Angel-sama: Pour mon OS, je pense qu'il y aura effectivement une suite, je vais d'ailleurs l'enlever des Fic Terminées. Ce n'est pas un clin d'oeil à la série mais elle ne peuvent quand même pas se sauter dessus au détour d'un couloir? Si? ELLE PEUVENT?

Blackkfeather: Je suis moi-même fan de Merteuil! Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'ai fais un tout petit clin d'oeil dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu sauras apprécier! J'ai effectivement suivi ton conseil et je me suis aperçu que je voulais faire évoluer les personnages au fur et à mesure. Le temps pour la relation... eh bien... disons que j'ai déjà hâte de poster le chapitre 20 que je suis en train d'écrire, alors il faut que ça aille vite, je tiendrai jamais! Pour le voyage scolaire, je te laisserai voir ça ^^. Voici la suite!

Guest: Je vois que le coup de fil t'intrigue aussi, c'est cooooool! Je vous laisse mener l'enquête avec Emma...

Continuez de commenter, de donner vos avis.

Bonne lecture,

Lilly.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3- Le Chapelier Flou**

Tous les cours de Personnages Monstrueux se déroulaient le vendredi soir. Emma n'eut pas vraiment le temps de voir sa journée passer, elle se retrouva donc avec plusieurs élèves qui n'avaient pas l'air ravi d'être là. Tous craignaient le professeur Mills et un silence de mort régnait dans la salle de classe lorsqu'elle débuta son cours.

Elle fit l'appel et s'arrêta sur le nom d'Emma.

-Décidemment, Miss Swan, on ne se quitte plus ! se moqua-t-elle en levant un sourcil amusé.

Emma eut un sourire discret. « Si tu savais… » songea-t-elle.

-La raison de ce cours est de voir pourquoi un personnage devient "monstrueux", pourquoi un méchant devient un méchant…

Chaque mot important était appuyé d'un talon sonore sur le sol. Elle se déplaçait en serpentant lentement dans la salle.

-…Un méchant n'est pas construit au hasard, l'auteur, l'écrivain crée la méchanceté de son personnage en lui inventant un passé qui lui donne des clés sur la méchanceté. Votre examen consistera à faire le portrait d'un méchant que vous aurez inventé, créé, modelé ! Vous allez être les écrivains.

Aucune réaction ne se fit ressentir dans la classe et elle soupira.

-Allons jeune gens, faites semblant d'être emballés !

-Woo woo ! s'écria un élève en levant mollement les bras.

Elle ne put empêcher un sourire de franchir ses lèvres.

-Merci monsieur Potter.

Elle retourna à son bureau et attrapa une craie.

-Premier personnage, Marquise de Merteuil ! Quelqu'un connait-il ce personnage?... Monsieur Evans?

-C'est le personnage des _Liaisons Dangereuses_.

-En effet, je vais vous distribuer quelques extraits et vous aller dans le temps qu'il nous reste tenter de cibler pourquoi le personnage est un personnage classé dans les personnages machiavéliques/monstrueux et nous verrons ensuite si nous sommes d'accord...

* * *

A la fin du cours, Emma se dépêcha d'enfourcher le vélo qu'Elsa lui avait donné et pédala jusqu'au Chapelier Flou situé à limite de la ville.

Elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds mais elle apprécia immédiatement l'endroit. La devanture était faite comme celle d'un pub anglais. La baie vitrée à carreaux était peinte en noire et des lettres dorées ornaient le dessus de la porte. A l'intérieur, il y avait des espaces différents. Au rez-de-chaussée, la salle se partageait en deux espaces, d'un côté des petites tables en bois étaient séparées par des parois de verre poli et de l'autre de longues tables autour desquelles des bancs avaient été disposés formaient un espace ouvert. Bien entendu, le bar était longé par de hauts tabourets argentés. A l'étage, il y avait uniquement des canapés défoncés et des petites tables basses.

Jefferson, le patron du bar, accueillit chaleureusement Emma et lui fit faire un rapide tour des machines. Puis, il lui donna un tablier et commença à lui parler de ses horaires.

\- Euh… mais… je croyais que je venais pour un entretient? l'interrompit Emma.

\- Ah euh… Non, c'est que… je n'ai pas le temps pour les entretiens, alors tu commences ce soir, si tu es douée, tu restes, sinon je te renverrai chez toi!

-Mais… je n'ai jamais fait ça! prévint la blonde en écarquillant les yeux.

-Grace va t'aider, Grace! Appela-t-il en haussant le ton. C'est ma fille! Elle m'aide parfois.

La jeune fille sortit des cuisines, elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'années et ses longues jambes lui permirent de couvrir rapidement les mètres qui la séparaient d'Emma. Elle l'aborda avec un sourire gentil et lui tendit un petit carnet.

-Alors, ça c'est ton bloc note. Tu dois toujours l'avoir sur toi. Quand tu arrives à une table, tu demandes aux clients s'ils veulent manger ou boire un verre. Généralement, lorsqu'ils veulent boire, ils commandent directement au bar mais ça peut arriver que certains s'installent en t'attendant. Donc, quand tu vas à une table, tu leur donnes des cartes et tu vas faire autre chose, tu regardes régulièrement à la table pour voir s'ils ont fini de regarder la carte, tu vas les voir, tu prends les commandes et tu inscrits ce que les clients te demandes sur ton bloc. Ensuite tu donnes ta note soit au barman s'il s'agit de boisson, soit en cuisine s'il s'agit de plat.

Elle avait dit tout ça en faisant des tas de gestes et Emma se demanda un instant ce qui se passerait si ses mains étaient attachées… Elle reprit ses esprits et trouva une question à poser.

-Et si les clients veulent boisson et repas?

-Tu annonces au barman et tu mets la note en cuisine, ici c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne!

Grace lui donna encore quelque directive avant qu'on entende la clochette du bar tinter.

-Tiens, voilà les premiers clients! Va les accueillir!

* * *

La soirée battait son plein, Emma enchainait les tables et ne voyait pas vraiment le temps passer. Aux alentour de 22h, il y eu un peu de relâchement et elle put souffler quelques minutes. Grace lui fit quelques remarques sur la façon d'aborder les clients et lui donna quelques conseils avisés puis la laissa reprendre le flot de client qui venait d'entrer.

Emma se figea en apercevant les nouveaux venus, elle sentit qu'elle allait défaillir et se maudit intérieurement pour avoir postulé dans ce bar. Regina Mills accompagnée de Will Scarlet, le professeur de sport, venait de franchir la porte.

-Allez, Emma! chuchota Grace.

La petite blonde prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers le bar où les deux avaient décidés de s'installer.

-Bonjour, bienvenu au Chapelet Fou… euh Ratelier Frou… pardon… bienvenue au Chapelier Flou, que… que puis-je vous servir? demanda-t-elle en essayant d'ignorer les regards noirs de Jefferson.

-Oh! Mademoiselle Swan, tiens, tiens! Chantonna la brune en affichant un sourire contenu.

-Swan!? C'est pas vrai, qu'est ce que tu fais là? gémit le professeur de sport en voyant s'envoler sa soirée romantique.

-Je… travaille ici, c'est mon premier jour!

-Ah oui? lança Regina, surprise en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Jefferson pour le saluer. Apparemment, ils étaient amis.

-Bon sang! jura Will en regardant un peu plus loin dans le bar afin de voir si il pouvait échapper au regard de la jeune fille.

-On va se mettre un peu plus loin, hein Redge!

Emma tiqua devant le surnom que Will Scarlet venait d'employer.

-Oui, allons-y, mademoiselle Swan vous nous mettrez un bloody Mary pour monsieur, et une caïpirinha pour moi avec double manzana.

-Très bien!

Soudain, Regina se pencha par dessus le bar pour s'approcher de l'oreille de son élève et durant quelques secondes, Emma sentit le parfum indescriptible de la jeune femme.

-Vous ne notez pas, Swan? murmura-t-elle à la jeune fille.

-Hein… euh si, si! Je note!

Elle griffonna quelques traits sur son calepin et regarda les deux professeurs s'éloigner.

-Bonjour Grace! lança Regina en passant devant elle.

-Salut !

Emma baissa la tête et tendit la feuille à Leroy, le barman.

-Le chapelet fou, j'aime beaucoup! lança-t-il afin de réconforter l'adolescente. Euh… tu peux écrire quelque chose autre que… des traits ? dit-il en lui rendant son feuillet.

Malheureusement pour elle, le calvaire ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle dût apporter les boissons à la table de Regina et Will et pria pour ne pas faire tomber les verres. En arrivant vers leur table, elle remarqua que Will avait glissé une de ses mains sur le genou de son proviseur et celle-ci souriait, appréciant probablement une blague qu'il avait dû balancer. Etait-ce lui qu'Emma avait entendu hurler au téléphone après le professeur Mills ? Etait-ce à cause de lui qu'elle avait eu les yeux rouges le lendemain ?

-Voici vos boissons! Dit-elle avec force pour qu'ils se séparent.

-Swan! Glapit Will entre ses dents en sursautant.

Elle déposa les verres ainsi que la note et s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

-Grace, j'ai besoin de… une pause! souffla-t-elle en passant vers la jeune fille.

Celle-ci lui montra la porte dissimulée par un rideau argenté. Et Emma s'y précipita, une main sur le cœur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si bouleversée. C'était juste deux professeurs du lycée. Peut-être était-ce le fait de travailler. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant, et c'était angoissant de se retrouver au milieu d'un bar avec des commandes qui s'enchainaient. Elle soupira, et sentit une gêne dans la poche arrière de son jeans, elle sortit un paquet de bonbon et décida de l'ouvrir pour avoir une petite consolation. Elle avait les yeux brûlant de larmes et elle écrasa ses paumes contre ses paupières. Elle essaya de s'intéresser au décor qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Il s'agissait de l'arrière du bar, ce n'était pas une cour fermée car si on se dirigeait vers le côté gauche, on pouvait rejoindre le parking. Elle souffla plusieurs fois et se releva afin de reprendre son service avant qu'on ne vienne la chercher.

Alors qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée de la porte, elle entendit des éclats de voix sur le parking.

-Si quelqu'un vous voit ici, vous aurez de gros ennuis! gronda une voix de femme.

-Vraiment? Tu me menaces? répondit un homme, visiblement très mécontent.

-Ecoutez, le mieux serait que vous partiez, et que vous…

-Toi, tu me dis ce que je dois faire? coupa la voix masculine.

Emma se recula de la porte et se dirigea vers l'accès au parking. Elle remit ses lunettes sur son nez afin de mieux voir ce qu'il se passait.

L'homme piétinait, furieux. Sa veste en cuir brun luisait sous la lumière des projecteurs installés à l'extérieur du bar.

Dos à Emma, la jeune femme était mal à l'aise, elle tentait de prendre du recul afin d'être hors de portée, mais en la voyant faire, il lui agrippa le bras méchamment et elle poussa un petit cri de surprise. Emma avait souvent vu des violences dans ses familles d'accueil, elle reconnaissait de loin les signaux d'une dispute qui va dégénérer ou tout simplement lorsqu'il faut déjà commencer à se protéger le visage parce que les coups vont pleuvoir. Elle discerna sans mal la colère qui brillait dans les yeux de l'homme et elle courut jusqu'au couple.

-Lâchez-moi!

-Hey ! appela-t-elle tranquillement en remontant ses lunettes. Elle vous a dit de la lâcher!

Emma était grande, cela faisait un bon point car même les plus idiots hésitait à se frotter à elle. De plus, le fait qu'elle se mette à brailler pouvait peut-être dissuader l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle.

Les deux se retournèrent vers la blonde et celle-ci s'arrêta dans son élan.

Regina Mills se tenait devant elle, son visage contrarié passant à la surprise. Emma hésitait maintenant à mettre son nez dans les affaires de la brune mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser cet homme la malmener.

-Je vous conseil de vous mêler de vos affaires, petite idiote! grogna l'homme en se rapprochant de Regina.

Sans réfléchir, Emma prit le bras de son professeur pour la tirer derrière elle et faire barrage de son corps.

-Swan, ne faites pas ça! prévint Regina en essayant de repasser devant elle.

Emma ne la laissa pas faire et se redressa afin d'être plus impressionnante.

-Soit vous dégagez de là, soit je crie assez fort pour ameuter le bar et il me semble que deux ou trois flics sont tranquillement en train de siroter un verre à une table pile devant les vitres!

Régina était stupéfaite de l'audace de la jeune fille et plus encore par la force qu'elle déployait pour la maintenir derrière elle.

L'homme lança un regard mauvais vers Regina Mills.

-On se reverra, lança-t-il menaçant avant de tourner les talons, furieux qu'une simple gamine ne l'empêche de donner une bonne correction à la directrice adjointe.

Le cœur d'Emma battait rapidement et elle sentait le sang pulser contre ses oreilles.

-Tout va bien? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers la brune qui suivait encore l'homme des yeux.

Elle le vit rejoindre sa voiture, furibond.

Elle attendit que la voiture ait quitté le parking avant de se retourner vers son élève. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et expira profondément. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais une voix la coupa, sortie de nulle part.

-Emma, qu'est ce que tu fais!? s'écria August dans la ruelle qui menait à l'arrière du bar. Ce n'est pas franchement le moment de discuter avec les... Regina?

-Ne lui reproche rien, Jeff, elle était en train de m'aider.

Regina avait encore les yeux dans le vague ce qui sembla inquiéter le patron du bar.

-T'aider à quoi?

Regina riva soudain son regard sur Jefferson puis sur Emma, lui faisant bien comprendre de se taire.

-Miss Swan m'aidait à…

Son cerveau tournait au ralenti et elle se maudit intérieurement d'avoir commander cette caïpirinha.

-Oui?

-A la débarrasser d'une tâche! répondit Emma, la voyant en peine.

Regina roula des yeux et se focalisa ensuite sur Emma, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel la jeune fille se dandina, mal à l'aise.

-Où ça? demanda Jefferson en penchant la tête.

-A un endroit que tu ne peux pas voir! lança Regina en avançant vers lui.

Il écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche manqua de se décrocher. Emma, de son côté, n'en menait pas large.

-Dans le dos! Expliqua-t-elle en arrivant vers lui.

-Tu me prends pour Blanche-Neige?

Elle soupira, mima un air agacé et répondit d'un ton sec.

-Ecoute, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, et je ne me sentais pas bien, il fait beaucoup trop chaud dans ton bar, Mademoiselle Swan est gentiment venue m'aider à m'assoir sur cette caisse après que j'ai failli m'effondrer dans ta cours. Dit-elle en pointant une caisse derrière eux qui ne semblait pas en état de supporter quoi que ce soit.

August prit un air coupable et posa une main sur l'avant-bras de la brune.

-Oh? Mais ça va mieux maintenant? Tu te sens bien? Tu veux quelque chose à…

-Jefferson, coupa-t-elle en se dégageant doucement. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu sois au courant, tu t'inquiètes pour un rien…

Jefferson parut satisfait de la réponse donnée et se décala afin de laisser des deux femmes entrer.

-Bien, merci mademoiselle Swan pour votre aide!

Emma resta silencieuse. Elle était choquée par ce qui venait de se passer et ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Jefferson fit claquer sa langue, impatient, et elle se décida à entrer dans le bar.

Elle fut happée par la chaleur et la sensation fut désagréable, de la buée monta sur ses lunettes et elle les enleva afin de ne bousculer personne. Elle retourna derrière le bar et resta muette, essuyant quelques verres en essayant de penser à autre chose.

Peut-être que finalement, c'était lui l'homme au téléphone... Emma frissonna, il n'avait pas l'air amical du tout et c'était un homme violent. Regina Mills était-elle dans des affaires sordides? Qui était cet homme pour elle? Que lui voulait-il?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Regina et Will se dirigèrent vers le bar et la femme tendit un morceau de papier à Emma qui, lorsqu'elle l'attrapa, se retrouva prisonnière de l'autre main de Regina Mills.

-Merci miss Swan, pour tout à l'heure.

-Euh… Je vous en prie.

Regina lui fit un adorable sourire, un sourire franc et Emma crut défaillir. Elle la regarda sortir et vit ses deux professeurs se séparer pour prendre chacun leur voiture. En voyant cela, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagée.

Puis, elle baissa les yeux sur le bout de papier que la proviseure lui avait glissé dans la main. Il s'agissait en fait d'un billet de cent dollars. Emma ouvrit des yeux ronds et se dirigea vers Jefferson.

-Euh… on vient de me donner ça.

-Pour des boissons?

-Non… les boissons ont été encaissées par Grace.

-Eh bien, c'est pour toi!

-Pour moi?

Jefferson sourit devant la naïveté de la jeune fille.

-Tu serais pas la fille de Blanche-Neige, toi?

-Hein?

-C'est ce qu'on appelle un pourboire. C'est ce que les gens te donnent lorsqu'ils ont été contents de tes services!

A la fin de la soirée, Jefferson annonça à Emma qu'elle était embauchée et étrangement, cela ne rassura pas la blonde pour autant. Elle reprit son vélo et regarda sa montre. Minuit. Le couvre-feu de Linda était dans une demi-heure. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Elle grimpa sur son vélo et pédala à toute allure.

La journée de cours du lendemain s'avéra difficile. Ruby était absente et ne pouvait donc pas la tenir éveillée, quant à Belle, trop concentrée sur les cours, elle n'était d'aucune aide à Emma. Etonnamment, le cours où elle n'avait aucun mal à rester éveillé fut celui du professeur Mills. Elle était contrariée de voir que la jeune femme se portait à merveille et semblait avoir passer une agréable soirée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que Scarlett et Mills avaient dus se rejoindre chez l'un d'eux pour roucouler tranquillement. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle en était dégoutée et avait la nausée en pensant que Scarlett ne mériterait même pas de toucher à un cafard… alors convoiter Regina Mills…

En réalité, elle n'était pas seulement contrariée, elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur et avait du mal à se concentrer sur le discours de son professeur. Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle mit la télévision en route afin de leur montrer un film sur l'évolution de l'histoire littéraire.

Emma observait son professeur dans le noir et scrutait son visage. Elle descendit son regard sur les mains de la jeune femme et remonta vers ses yeux. Ils la fixaient. Elle se mordit la lèvre et tourna vivement la tête vers la télévision. Elle entendit la jeune femme se lever et se déplacer vers le fond de la classe. La chaise de Ruby étant libre, Regina prit la liberté de s'assoir. Emma n'osait plus bouger, et tentait de calmer sa respiration affolée. Elle déglutit difficilement et attrapa le rebord de son bureau.

Evidemment, il ne se passa rien et à la fin du cours, Mills coupa la télé de sa place, un élève alla rallumer la lumière et Regina attendit que tout le monde sorte. Encore une fois, Emma traina et Belle fila au cours suivant.

Regina Mills avait les bras croisés et regardait Emma, visiblement amusée, elle retint un rire. Emma sortit le billet de cent dollars et le tendit à son professeur.

-Qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda l'étudiante, le bras encore tendu.

Regina fit mine d'y jeter un coup d'oeil et pinça les lèvres, une réflexion intense mais fausse plaquée sur le visage.

-Ceci est un billet de cent dollars miss, si vous n'êtes pas capable de le constater par vous-même c'est…

-Non je veux dire pourquoi? coupa Emma.

Regina ne comprenait visiblement pas où voulait en venir l'adolescente.

-C'est un pourboire.

-Oui, merci mais les pourboires sont généralement 95% moins élevés.

-Eh moi dans mes classes, le niveau est généralement deux fois plus élevé, vous voyez, on est souvent surpris dans la vie miss Swan répliqua la brune en se levant, appliquant une main sur son ventre afin d'aplatir sa chemise qui avait pris une mauvaise forme alors qu'elle était assise.

-C'est pour acheter mon silence?

Regina la transperça du regard. Une veine palpitait sur son front, présageant sa future colère.

-Votre quoi? demanda-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe.

-Pour que je ne dise pas ce que j'ai vu hier soir?

Regina ne pensait pas un seul instant qu'Emma oserait reparler de ce passage de la soirée. Elle se dirigea à son bureau pour ranger ses affaires, plus du tout amusée par la situation.

-Je ne veux pas de ce pot de vin ! Affirma la blonde en tendant de nouveau le bout de papier sous le nez de son professeur.

-Un pot de vin? Swan, comme vous y allez! Ce n'est pas du tout un pot de vin.

-Franchement je…

Regina se retourna vivement, faisant reculer Emma de plusieurs pas. La brune avait un regard meurtrier et jamais quelqu'un n'avait autant impressionné Emma. Elle ressemblait à un volcan. Terriblement belle mais aussi terriblement dangereuse, prête à exploser à n'importe quel moment.

-Mademoiselle Swan, je n'ai absolument rien fait de répréhensible, vous ne m'avez pas surprise en train de faire un acte punissable par la loi, ni moralement, que je sache, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous aurais donné un pot de vin?! Son ton était sec, sans appel.

Hébétée, Emma laissa retomber son bras contre elle. Le professeur Mills avait le don de lui foutre les chocottes, elle releva les yeux vers son visage impassible et se racla la gorge.

-Ce… ce mec-là

-Mademoiselle Swan, votre vocabulaire !

-Ce… cet homme, il vous voulait quoi?

-Là, nous entrons dans la sphère privée, jeune fille, et je ne le tolèrerai pas. Rendez-vous en cours, sinon vous allez encore atterrir dans mon bureau!

Emma se renfrogna et se résolut à filer.

* * *

Les semaines s'écoulaient tranquillement, Emma ne cessait de garder un oeil sur Regina Mills, elle voulait tellement en savoir plus sur cette femme qu'elle en devenait suspicieuse sur tout. Heureusement, son travail au bar lui permettait de la surveiller encore plus et elle n'hésitait pas à noter mentalement les personnes avec qui venait la belle brune.

Parallèlement, chaque jours, Emma notait sur son calendrier ce qu'elle avait gagné lors de son travail au bar. Elle devait normalement atteindre la somme pour son voyage en mars. Cela était beaucoup trop tard mais elle décida d'en parler au proviseur Stromboli afin de gagner un délai supplémentaire. Après avoir vérifier les comptes de l'établissement devant elle et avoir râlé plusieurs fois, il lui avait finalement accordé le délai. Elle ressortit du bureau, heureuse de participer à ce voyage, qui plus est allait lui permettre d'échapper à sa famille d'accueil pendant deux semaines. A la maison, la vie continuait et Emma était épuisée physiquement entre son travail pour l'école, puis son travail au bar et pour finir, elle devait s'occuper des enfants jusqu'au coucher car Linda n'était pas vraiment préoccupée par leur devenir.

Ces périodes là était les pires. Linda était toujours ivre mais elle n'hésitait pas à frapper les enfants s'ils désobéissaient à une règle. Aussi, tous les soirs, elle se dépêchait de rentrer du travail, de peur de subir une correction sévère mais elle arrivait toujours à l'heure, hors d'haleine mais à l'heure.

Son travail au bar n'était pas très difficile mais il fallait sans arrêt courir d'une table à l'autre, vérifier que les clients ne manquaient de rien, qu'ils étaient satisfaits et surtout qu'ils payaient bien leur consommation.

Chaque soir, Emma attendait de voir si « _Millsy_ », — comme s'amusait à l'appeler Ruby —, allait franchir la porte et souvent, elle venait en compagnie des professeurs Scarlett, Blanchard et Nolan ainsi que l'infirmière de l'école. Jefferson rejoignait parfois leur table et demandait à Emma de leur servir à boire gratuitement. Il lui avait bien proposé de se joindre à eux mais l'étudiante, terrorisée de se retrouver entre quatre de ses professeurs se défilait généralement vite sous le regard de son professeur préféré.

Emma était loin d'être idiote et elle se rendait bien compte que quelque chose l'attirait chez son professeur de littérature. Enfin elle avait compris que ce n'était pas anodin si son ventre se serrait et si son cœur s'emballait en la voyant, et si ses yeux la cherchaient dans les couloirs.

Emma Swan avait de l _'attirance_ pour quelqu'un pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle garda tout cela pour elle, n'étant pas prête pour en parler à qui que ce soit.

De toute façon, elle avait régit sa vie seule depuis son enfance. Elle se gardait bien de dévoiler ses émotions et lorsqu'elle avait un problème, elle _devait_ le gérer seule, il était hors de question de demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit.

De son côté, Regina Mills sentait bien les regards insistants de la jeune fille mais elle avait mis ça sur le compte de l'intérêt de celle-ci pour l'observation du monde. De nombreuse fois, lorsqu'elle avait vu Emma au self ou encore dans la cour, elle avait remarqué que la jeune fille restait silencieuse avec ses amies, presque en retrait afin d'observer ce qui l'entourait, un pâle sourire sur les lèvres. La fragilité dérobée de la blonde faisait s'interroger la directrice adjointe, Emma Swan n'était pas une étudiante comme les autres, elle en était certaine, elle cachait une faille immense. Quelque part, Emma lui faisait un peu penser à elle.

* * *

Ce soir-là, alors qu'elle avait passé une excellente journée, Emma rentra pour se changer avant d'aller au travail et découvrit ses compagnons avec une mine d'enterrement.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? demanda-t-elle en lançant son sac dans un coin de la chambre.

Elsa tenait Anna par les épaules, la petite semblait inconsolable. Elle qui était pourtant toujours gaie. Emma sentit son ventre se tordre.

-Ils ont retrouvé leur tante lâcha Joy, une mine dégoûtée.

-Et alors? demanda Emma qui voulait en savoir plus.

-Elle habite à Yellowknife, au Canada, et elle veut qu'on aille vivre là-bas. Enfin, elle ne nous laisse pas vraiment le choix.

-Mais… c'est ce que vous vouliez, non? vivre avec votre tante?

-Oui mais ici, pas à des milliers de kilomètres! sanglota Anna.

-Anna voulait rester prêt de nos parents… expliqua Elsa en caressant le dos de sa soeur.

-Vos parents sont morts en mer alors je vois pas ce qui vous retient ici! lança Nathan d'une voix arrogante.

-Crétin! insulta Joy.

-Espèce de petit con! renchérit Amber.

-Ca suffit! s'écria Emma afin de rétablir l'ordre.

Lorsque tout le monde fut calme elle essaya de parler calmement.

-Il faut que vous y alliez! Vous avez la chance d'avoir quelqu'un de votre famille pour veiller sur vous! C'est ce que nous souhaiterions tous, alors partez d'ici dès que vous le pouvez! Vous êtes trop bien pour être en famille d'accueil.

-On est tous trop bien pour y être, mais vous, vous avez la chance de pouvoir partir, alors allez-y! renchérit Joy.

Elsa releva la tête et des larmes apparurent au fond de ses yeux. Ses lèvres tremblèrent.

-Elle a tout organisé, nous partons lundi.

Une pierre tomba dans l'estomac d'Emma.

-Déjà? s'étonna-t-elle.

Elle était un peu prise au dépourvu, habituellement, cela prenait beaucoup plus de temps pour que des enfants soient retirés de leur famille d'accueil, mais la tante d'Elsa et Anna avait du jouer de ses relations, certainement.

Elsa insista pour accompagner Emma jusqu'à l'extérieur de la maison afin de discuter plus tranquillement avec elle.

-Linda fait la gueule? demanda Emma en jetant un coup d'oeil sur la porte de chambre des parents d'accueil.

-Ouais… un peu.

-Elle était fière d'avoir une petite star du patinage à la maison! plaisanta Emma en caressant l'épaule d'Elsa pour lui montrer son affection.

-Hum... grogna son amie.

Emma réalisa soudain.

-Oh mais… comment tu vas faire pour le patinage?

Elsa haussa les épaules et les larmes lui revinrent immédiatement aux yeux.

-Je ne sais pas trop… je connais à peine ma tante alors… si ça se trouve, elle voudra que j'arrête! Je sais qu'il y a de bonnes équipes là-bas… De bonnes équipes de juniors mais… franchement, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir re-patiner un jour.

-Ecoute… Elsa, je dois aller travailler mais je suis certaine que ta tante va t'autoriser à continuer ta passion. C'était la soeur de ta mère, elle ne peut pas être mauvaise! Déclara Emma en secouant la tête. Tout lui paraissait tellement logique!

Elsa lui fit un rapide signe de tête avant de lui dire de se dépêcher de rejoindre son travail. Emma s'éloigna à grands coups de pédales pour ne pas être en retard.

Le bar était particulièrement vide ce soir-là, ce qui rendit Emma encore plus morose. La soirée promettait d'être longue, Elsa et Anna lui revenaient toujours en mémoire, elle avait l'impression d'avoir une partie d'elle-même en moins. C'était toujours difficile de voir partir quelqu'un qu'on aimait.

Elle s'était installée à une table afin de réviser un peu et de poursuivre son argumentation sur le personnage de Merteuil, mais ses pensées divaguaient sans cesse. Même un de ses paquets de bonbons préférés ne parvint pas à lui remonter le moral.

-Vous semblez préoccupée mademoiselle Swan! lança une voix grave à côté d'elle.

Regina Mills était assise sur un tabouret et la regardait fixement. Emma fronça les sourcils, depuis combien de temps l'observait-elle ?

-Peut-être bien, qu'est ce que je vous sers? demanda la blonde de façon professionnelle en délaissant ses feuilles et en se dirigeant vers le bar auquel Regina était à présent accoudée.

-Un verre de cidre!

-Très bien.

-Le bar est bien vide ce soir… Commença Regina alors qu'Emma préparait sa boisson.

Emma fut surprise et observa du coin de l'œil son professeur. Elle avait passé une robe noir qui semblait avoir été faite pour elle, ses courbes étaient parfaitement dessinée et même si la robe ne dévoilait rien, elle laissait tout de même une bonne marge de fantasme. Emma secoua ses boucles blondes.

-Oui, c'est pour ça que Jefferson me laisse faire la fermeture seule et qu'il n'y a pas de barman ce soir.

-Wow, la maison est à vous on dirait!

-Oui, à moi et au cuisinier. Précisa la petite blonde avec un signe du pouce en direction des cuisines.

Un silence s'installa et Emma vérifia qu'aucun client n'avait besoin d'elle.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette! Vous voulez en parler?

-Nous entrons dans la sphère privée et je crois que vous n'aimez pas vraiment ça! répliqua Emma d'une voix dure.

Regina plissa les yeux et durant une seconde, Emma songea qu'elle allait se faire étrangler. Au lieu de ça, son professeur se racla la gorge.

-Un point pour vous mademoiselle Swan

Soudain, les yeux d'Emma pétillèrent de malice. Elle eut un sourire diabolique et fixa attentivement la brune.

-J'ai une idée, on a qu'à jouer à un jeu!

-Un jeu? grogna Regina.

-Oui, un jeu, on se pose mutuellement des questions et si la personne en face refuse de répondre, elle doit boire cul sec!

-Boire quoi exactement? demanda la brune, sceptique.

-Shooter s'écria Emma en posant une vingtaine de shooters sur le bar.

Elle espéra que la brune n'allait pas la gifler d'avoir proposer cette idée.

-Vous croyez sincèrement que je vais jouer à ça avec une de mes élèves? demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil qui fit frémir Emma.

-Non, mais avec la serveuse du bar, pourquoi pas?

Sans le savoir, Emma ne pouvait pas plus servir les envies de Regina Mills, elle qui était venue pour en connaitre un peu plus sur la petite blonde se retrouvait avec une proposition clair de la jeune fille; elle n'en attendait pas tant.

-Très bien. Accepta-t-elle d'une voix chaude.

-Je commence! devança Emma en servant. Elle fit un effort pour réfléchir à une question simple pour commencer le jeu tranquillement.

-Depuis combien de temps habitez-vous dans notre charmante ville?

-Trois ans!

Regina posa ses mains sur le comptoir et réfléchit à son tour à une question simple.

-Depuis combien de temps Ruby et vous êtes amies?

-Hum… ça remonte à trois ans aussi! Pourquoi avoir choisi le métier de professeur?

Regina soupira, elle s'ennuyait déjà.

-Je ne sais pas trop, sans doute parce que j'aime transmettre mon savoir.

-C'est une bonne réponse!

-Je trouve aussi. Quel est le surnom que me donnent les élèves?

Emma déglutit difficilement et elle chercha un mensonge à toute allure. Hormis ceux qui étaient en cours de soutient, tous la surnommait « Ice bitch ». Cela était certainement dû à sa froideur et ses manières sèches. Elle décida de ne pas mentir et trouva le surnom que Ruby lui avait donné.

-Millsy!

Regina sursauta presque et fronça les sourcils.

-Millsy? Comme… si j'étais une… peluche ou quelque chose comme ça? s'étonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de porter des surnoms ridicules et elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle remédie à cela au plus vite.

-Euh… oui…

Regina plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Elle douta un instant de la véracité des propos d'Emma et décida d'attaquer avec une question plus franche pour la prochaine fois.

-Depuis combien de temps êtes vous amie avec le professeur Blanchard et Nolan?

-Je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement. Pourquoi être venue à mon secours l'autre jour!? coupa Regina en voyant Emma ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à la question. Elle apprécia l'effet de surprise.

-Euh… parce que vous sembliez en danger!

-Vous aidez tous les clients en danger?! demanda la brune agacée.

-Hey c'est mon tour! Euh… est-ce que vous savez danser?

-Bien évidemment! Qui ne sait pas danser?!

-Moi!

-Donc vous aidez tous vos clients? reprit Regina tranquillement.

-C'est à moi! prévint Emma.

-Pas du tout!

-Si! vous avez demandé qui ne savait pas danser et j'ai répondu "moi".

-Ce n'était pas une question !…

-Bien sûr que si!

Elles s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un instant et Emma reprit :

-Seriez vous prête à me faire une démonstration de vos talents de danseuse?

-Non

-Ah, il faut boire!

-Non, j'ai répondu à votre question, la règle du jeu n'incluait pas d'action!

Emma laissa retomber ses épaules, déçue.

-Un point pour vous, avoua-t-elle, et non je n'aide pas tous mes clients, seulement ceux qui semblent être en grand danger, et… je suis contente de vous avoir aidé, _vous_.

Il y eut un petit silence où Regina dévisagea la jeune fille qui ne savait visiblement plus où se mettre. La brune décida de reprendre le cours du jeu et se redressa un peu afin d'aligner parfaitement son dos perpendiculairement au sol, lui donnant un aspect élégant et royal.

-Ma question: qu'est ce qui vous tracasse ce soir?

Emma déchanta.

-J'ai eu une mauvaise nouvelle avant mon service et je n'arrivais pas vraiment à me l'enlever de la tête. Qui était l'homme l'autre soir?

Après tout, c'était Regina qui avait reparlé la première de cette soirée, Emma n'avait fait que s'engouffrer dans la brèche.

-Mademoiselle Swan… cela devient trop…

-…personnel? Buvez alors! Lança Emma en pointant un verre de son menton.

Regina leva son verre et versa le contenu dans sa gorge, elle grimaça et reposa le récipient sur la table.

-C'est infâme! grimaça la brune en s'essuyant la bouche à l'aide d'une serviette blanche. Un peu de son rouge à lèvre resta sur le morceau de papier et Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Quelle est la _vraie_ raison pour laquelle vous ne pouvez pas aller au voyage scolaire? reprit la directrice adjointe.

Emma imita son professeur et avala le liquide d'un seul coup, retenant ses lunettes afin qu'elles ne glissent pas en arrière lorsqu'elle levait la tête.

Plus les questions avançaient, plus elles avaient du mal à répondre, non pas à cause de l'alcool mais les questions devenaient trop personnelles. Il ne restait que deux shooter sur le bar et c'était au tour d'Emma. Elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient. Elle prit son courage à demain et souffla l'air accumulé dans ses poumons.

-J'ai une question et je veux vraiment que vous répondiez!

Regina riva son regard à celui de son élève, elle savait qu'elle pouvait la faire flancher rien qu'avec ce regard-là. Elle posa ses mains sur le comptoir, prête à affronter la question d'Emma.

-Posez là! ordonna-t-elle.

-Est-ce que l'homme de l'autre soir vous voulait du mal!?

Le sourire de Regina s'effaça et le lien visuel toujours en état, elle vida son dixième verre puis déclara :

-Je crois que vous avez gagné la partie miss Swan!

La blonde sembla très déçue et elle regarda la jeune femme quitter le bar sans se retourner.

Elle la vit se diriger vers un coin du parking où sa voiture devait être garée.

Regina soupira et jeta son sac à sur la banquette arrière. Elle se sentait idiote. Sortir pour aller papoter avec une élève, tout ça pour en apprendre un peu plus sur elle parce qu'elle l'intriguait avec son comportement... une élève !

Elle frappa le volant violemment et se laissa retomber sur son siège. Puis, elle emprisonna sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents se rendant soudain compte d'une chose: elle aimait beaucoup Emma Swan. Il fallait donc y remédier le plus vite possible et la seule façon était d'instaurer des distances raisonnables...


	5. Chapter 4: En danger

Hey! De plus en plus de Followers et je vous en remercie!

evilhayleyregal: J'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre que le précédent! Quant à ta théorie, je ne peux malheureusement rien te dire car cela gâcherait un peu le suspens! Voilà la suite! n'hésite pas à commenter, j'attends tes reviews avec impatience à chaque fois!

Blackkfeather: Voilà encore une reviewer que j'attends aussi avec impatience! J'espère que mon style continuera de te plaire et que l'histoire t'intriguera toujours autant! Encore un clin d'oeil sur Merteuil mais promis, après j'arrête! Pour le procès, je ne peux rien dire!

MissOuat4ever: Ca progresse effectivement doucement, mais j'espère que tout le monde va s'accrocher!

EvilSwanMills: Merci beaucoup! Voilà la suite!

Guest: Pour savoir si l'histoire a une belle fin il va falloir... lire...

Guest: Trois autres mots: Merci beaucoup, vraiment! :)

Guest: Wow! Quel beau commentaire! Je sais que c'est absolument horrible de garder l'identité de ce monsieur secrète mais patience, patience! Moi aussi le fait qu'une employée mineure boive pendant son service me gênait mais en même temps, Regina veut en savoir plus et Emma aussi... alors... aux grands besoins les grands moyens! Avoir Regina comme prof... euuuuuuh, je sais pas si je n'aurai pas plutôt été terrorisée! Au début en tout cas! Merci encore pour le beau compliment qui me pousse à poursuivre la fiction!

regina2015: C1: Ravie que tu apprécies mes deux fics! C2: Emma est jeune mais les attirances prof/élève c'est trèèèèèèèèès courant! Presque banal! ^^. C3: Oui, les familles d'accueil sont trop peu surveillées et on ne peut même pas jeter la pierre aux services sociaux qui ont des centaines de dossiers. Je ne peux pas te promettre que cette fiction sera douce et rose... C4: Glauque? Qu'est ce qui est glauque?

Encore merci pour les reviews, je vous jure que des fois, quand la journée a été pourrie, ça remonte bien le moral!

* * *

 **Chapitre 4- En danger**

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Emma traina comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs du lycée et évitait de croiser le regard de son professeur trop longtemps. Quant à Regina, elle abandonna visiblement l'idée d'aller au bar toute seule et de discuter avec la serveuse. Elle débarquait entourée de ses amis et ne passait jamais commande mais laissait faire David ou Mary Margaret.

Emma était donc aussi triste que les pierres et elle sentait bien que le professeur Mills avait rompu tout lien entre elles. Sans doute Emma avait elle été trop loin dans ses questions. Elle n'était qu'une élève parmi d'autres et cela la rendait malade. Quelque chose de mystérieux entourait Regina Mills et Emma brûlait d'envie de savoir quoi. Belle et Ruby, sentant bien que leur amie n'était pas dans son assiette lui proposèrent donc une sortie chez Granny après l'école. C'était un petit café tenu par la grand-mère de Ruby qui savait mener son entreprise d'une main ferme et qui était d'une douceur sans égale face à Emma. Granny était le genre de grand-mère qui vous serrait contre son cœur pour apaiser vos peines et vos tourments, et qui d'un seul regard savait parfaitement si on lui cachait quelque chose. Emma la prenait un peu pour sa propre grand-mère, bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais formulé ni exprimé d'une quelconque façon.

Lorsqu'Emma pénétra dans la salle principale, Granny se déplaça doucement entre les tables et vint vers les trois amies. Elle s'attarda sur le visage d'Emma et posa une main ridée sur sa joue et tapota gentiment. Granny voyait que la petite blonde était contrariée mais elle ne posa aucune question et les laissa s'installer autour d'une table.

Belle déposa une coupe remplie de glace devant le museau d'Emma et celle-ci fit passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Puis, elle fronça les sourcils.

-Y a tout ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

-Glace à la vanille avec de la poudre de cannelle double dose et pour finir, de la crème chantilly à ras-bord saupoudrée de…cannelle !

-Très régime tout ça ! Fit remarquer Ruby, son menton posé dans sa main.

-Je crois même que Granny a mis encore plus de cannelle que d'habitude ! renchérit Belle en prenant un air écœuré. Après un temps, elle demanda :

-Alors, tu vas enfin nous dire ce qui ne va pas ?

La bouche d'Emma se tordit, mal à l'aise. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas leur parler de ce qui la tracassait. Comment aurait-elle pu leur avouer qu'elle s'était prise d'affection pour son professeur de littérature et que celle-ci n'éprouvait rien de plus que… que quoi d'ailleurs ? Qu'éprouvait-elle pour elle ? De l'empathie ? Rien de plus.

-Il y a un gars qui vient au bar quelque fois et… à chaque fois, j'ai l'impression de passer un moment spécial avec lui mais… la dernière fois, il m'a plus ou moins fait comprendre que… je ne valait pas grand chose pour lui… mais… mais c'est normal, on ne se connaît pas et … c'est… c'est compliqué, laissez tomber ! Abandonna-t-elle en enfonçant sa cuillère dans sa glace.

-Dooooooonc, tu es en train de tomber amoureuse ?! Poursuivit Ruby en s'attirant un regard noir de la part de Belle.

-Pas vraiment amoureuse mais… je l'aime bien quoi…

-Et ben, t'as qu'à prendre le taureau par les cornes et y aller franchement !

Emma baissa les yeux, elle soupira et fit mine de reprendre espoir.

-Ouais, t'as raison, c'est ce que je vais faire ! Répondit-elle en se forçant à sourire. Les filles changèrent de sujet et Emma eut le loisir de réfléchir à un plan pour obliger Regina Mills à lui parler. L'occasion se présenta le lendemain même. Emma pénétra dans la bibliothèque, elle venait de voir Regina s'y faufiler et voulut avoir un moment avec elle, rien de bien méchant, juste la suivre et échanger un regard complice. Elle écouta le bruit des talons résonner dans le temple des livres et suivit ce bruit à une distance raisonnable.

-Hep ! Hep ! Vous n'avez toujours pas rendu vos livres ! l'interpella une voix désagréable.

Emma se tourna vers la bibliothécaire en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je vous les ramène aujourd'hui soupira-t-elle en ouvrant son sac pour montrer les ouvrages.

-Parce qu'il est interdit d'en emprunter tant que vous n'avez pas rendu les autres !

-Mais je vais les rendre, puisqu'ils sont là ! s'énerva la jeune fille.

-Ne haussez pas le ton avec moi, petite écervelée !

Emma n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle n'avait rien fait et cette rouquine s'amusait à la sermonner sur des règles qu'Emma n'avait jamais enfreintes.

-Putain, c'est quoi le problème ? Jura Emma en se rapprochant dangereusement de la mégère.

-Le problème est que dans ce lycée, vous vous croyez tout permis avec vos jeans serrés et vos Smartphones qui sonnent à tout va !

Emma écarquilla les yeux.

-Vous avez passé une mauvaise journée ? Ou vous êtes juste une mal baisée ? s'écria-t-elle en lâchant son sac pour en découdre.

-Swan ! claqua la voix de Regina Mills derrière son dos.

Emma grimaça, la brune ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber…

-Madame le proviseur adjoint, j'espère que ce comportement sera puni sévèrement ! s'offensa la rousse en fixant Emma, ravie qu'elle soit en mauvaise posture.

-Je n'ai rien fait ! se défendit Emma en reculant se retrouvant piégée entre la proviseure et une étagère.

-Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien… je crois que vous allez devoir retourner en retenue miss Swan, la leçon ne semble pas être bien rentrée ! souffla Regina d'une voix rauque.

-Mais ce n'est pas juste, j'ai…

-Dorothy, vous pouvez retourner à votre poste, je me charge de cette petite effrontée.

Emma déglutit difficilement, elle vit la rouquine lui faire un sourire mauvais et s'enfoncer entre les rayonnages poussiéreux.

-Professeur, je vous assure que je n'ai rien fait ! tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

-Vous êtes une tête brulée, Swan, et je ne tolèrerai pas cela dans _mon_ établissement ! déclara Regina en scrutant le rayon qui était juste au dessus de l'épaule d'Emma.

-Eh bien, à ce que je sache, il ne vous appartient pas encore !

Elle était furieuse et l'injustice qui venait de se produire laissait un poison s'écouler dans ses veines : la colère.

Le mouvement de tête que fit Regina Mills inquiéta Emma qui recula encore cognant les étagères derrière elle. Elle plongea son regard dans celui du professeur Mills et elle n'y trouva que de la noirceur, il semblait que toute trace d'humanité avait disparu de son visage.

-Ne jouez pas avec moi, miss Swan, ne jouez _surtout_ _pas_ avec moi, vous risqueriez fort de perdre et croyez-moi, cela vous laisserait un goût très amer !

Le souffle de son professeur venait courir dans son cou et elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Ses yeux descendirent sur les lèvres rouges de la proviseure adjointe et durant une seconde, elle faillit les embrasser avant de sentir une main sur son épaule qui la fit sursauter.

-Ne tentez rien de ridicule et faites-vous oublier !

Regina Mills avait-elle deviné ce qu'Emma s'apprêtait à faire ? Impossible !

-Vous irez en retenue ce soir, cela vous fera le plus grand bien ! ordonna la brune sèchement avant de se détourner pour remonter le couloir. L'écho de ses talons résonna jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut quitté la bibliothèque.

Regina s'engouffra dans son bureau et retira sa veste de tailleur. Elle mourait de chaud. Elle était persuadée que les yeux d'Emma s'étaient arrêtés sur ses lèvres. Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir qui était au fond de son bureau et fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Emma Swan était une élève, mineure qui plus est, comment pouvait-elle avoir ce genre de pensées envers une… enfant ! Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Peut-être que cela venait du fait qu'Emma faisait beaucoup plus âgée, elle était déjà bien formée, avait une maturité que Regina n'avait jamais vu chez aucun autre élève quoi qu'un peu impulsive. La brune inspira lentement et s'installa dans son fauteuil pour reprendre ses esprits. Des millions de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, était-elle une dangereuse prédatrice sexuelle ? Avait-elle été abimée au point d'en faire souffrir des bien plus jeunes ? Elle secoua la tête, puis se mit à rire, elle n'imaginait rien de bien méchant, juste qu'Emma posait ses lèvres contre les siennes, non ! elle n'imaginait rien du tout puisque c'est le regard d'Emma qui lui avait fait penser à ça. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, elle devait _absolument_ arrêter de penser à Emma Swan, au risque de devenir folle. Après tout, elle faisait une fixette sur elle depuis qu'elle l'avait protégé devant ce bar. Peu de personne se souciait de Regina de la sorte, alors le fait qu'une de ses élèves quitte son boulot pour lui porter secours lui avait forcément remué les trippes. Ignorer Emma semblait être la meilleure chose à faire, pourtant, Regina ressentait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui la poussait à prendre soin de la jeune fille, quelque chose qui lui faisait dire qu'elle n'était pas si heureuse qu'elle voulait bien le laisser voir. Il y avait _quelque chose_ chez Emma Swan… La brune soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Elle était obnubilée par la petite blonde et ne cessait de tourner en rond. Elle ferma étroitement les paupières et soupira encore. Elle n'avançait pas et cela l'agaçait profondément : cette jeune fille menaçait de bouleverser son équilibre déjà plus que fragile et il ne fallait surtout pas que ça arrive.

La semaine passa tranquillement et Emma avait réussi à se faire oublier jusqu'au vendredi soir.

Durant le cours des Personnages Monstrueux, elle s'installa au fond de la salle, comme toujours, espérant se cacher derrière un camarade. Mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination de « Millsy » à faire participer tous les élèves.

-Alors Miss Swan, que pensez-vous de notre comtesse ? lui demanda-t-elle au bout d'un certain temps.

La jeune fille se redressa un peu sur sa chaise et haussa les épaules, elle plia le coin de sa feuille devant elle.

-Elle est… odieuse, répondit-elle.

Regina leva un sourcil et pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Odieuse ? Vraiment ? En quoi miss ?

-Eh bien, elle détruit absolument tout amour autour d'elle et elle perverti Cécile de Volange…

-Ce n'est pas ses actions qui m'intéressent, mais pourquoi elle fait tout ça.

-Parce qu'elle est tordue !?

Regina secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-C'est dommage, miss Swan, je pensais sincèrement que vous étiez plus intelligente que ça.

-On a tous des attentes et on est tous déçu à un moment ou a un autre ! répliqua Emma en soutenant le regard de la directrice adjointe.

-Je vous demande pardon ? déclara la voix glaciale de la brune qui gela la classe.

-Honnêtement, la comtesse est bien trop concentrée sur sa rage, sa peur et sa haine, si elle s'était simplement confiée à ceux qui voulaient lui apporter de l'aide, elle aurait sans doute mieux fini. Le côté obscur a pris le dessus.

Un long silence s'étala dans la salle de classe et Emma soupira, elle savait qu'elle avait tout faux et que le professeur Mills allait exploser.

-Bien, c'est une analyse… hors sujet et je ne vois pas réellement où vous voulez en venir mais il va falloir travailler plus durement, Swan, je ne vous demandais pas ce qu'il aurait fallu faire pour que la comtesse soit heureuse mais d'où venait son côté obscur.

Regina lui lança un regard mauvais et reprit le fil de son cours. A la fin, Emma se rua dehors et rejoignit la rue, aillant besoin d'une bonne bouffée d'air.

-Hey ! Love ! L'appela Killian en courant pour arriver à sa hauteur.

-Killian, qu'est ce que tu me veux ?! demanda-t-elle, n'aillant aucune envie de discuter.

-Il paraît que tu as fermé le clapet de Mills ? s'enquit-il avec un sourire goguenard.

-Pas vraiment, elle m'a remis à ma place bien comme il faut ! démentit la blonde en décrochant son vélo du poteau.

-En tout cas, fallait en avoir pour lui répondre… Ca ou alors être totalement perdue.

-Perdue ?

-Ouais, perdue genre gamine dans la galère qui ose pas parler de ses problèmes.

Emma se mit à marcher tout en tenant ferment le guidon de son vélo.

-Je ne suis pas une gamine, premièrement, et deuxièmement, je ne suis pas dans la galère !

-Wow, okay love, écoute, je voulais juste te dire que ça sert pas vraiment à grand chose de t'en prendre aux profs et que… si t'as besoin de parler, je suis là…

Elle gloussa ironiquement.

-Je crois pas que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit pour moi, Kil'.

-Ouais ? T'es sûr ? Je te rappelle que mon frère et moi on habite sur le port, autrement dit, un lieu plus malfamé que ça dans cette ville, ça n'existe pas ! J'ai eu mon lot de galère et j'ai pas manqué de faire des conneries ! Des tas, même. Alors crois-moi quand j'te dis que je peux au moins t'écouter un peu quand t'as des soucis d'orpheline.

Emma s'arrêta et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Merci Kil', mais en ce moment, ce n'est pas un souci d'orpheline.

-Ok, bah si t'as besoin de parler, je suis ouvert ! Bon, moi je vais par là, alors on se revoit un de ces quatre ! lança-t-il en prenant le chemin qui menait au port.

Emma préféra marcher longuement pour rejoindre le Chapelier Flou, faisant avancer son vélo à côté d'elle. Le vent devenait de plus en plus frais ces derniers jours et elle resserra les pans de son blouson avant de poursuivre son chemin. Elle n'avait aucun moyen d'en apprendre plus sur Regina Mills et celle-ci avait même prit ses distances avec elle, alors que faire ? abandonner ? Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Emma et même si ça l'avait été, elle aurait certainement redoublé d'effort rien que pour la belle brune.

Soudain Emma s'arrêta. Pourquoi au juste ? Pourquoi Regina prenait-elle autant d'importance dans sa vie ? Après tout, elle ne la connaissait pas, elle ne l'avait jamais aidé, elle s'amusait à lui distribuer des heures de colle… Emma secoua la tête. Faisait-elle tout ça par attirance ?

 _Bon sang, Emma, tu perds vraiment la boule !_ songea-t-elle en reprenant sa marche.

Dès qu'elle arriva au Chapelier Flou, elle demanda à Jefferson si elle pouvait arriver plus tard le dimanche, il ne lui demanda pas vraiment pourquoi et elle fut soulagée de ne pas avoir à expliquer qu'elle vivait dans une famille d'accueil et que des membres de sa famille s'en allaient dans un autre pays dans lequel elle ne mettrait probablement jamais les pieds. Il lui accorda deux heures.

Ainsi, Elsa, Anna, Joy, Amber, Lucy Nathan et Emma portant Jeremy débarquèrent chez Granny's, afin de faire un repas correct et convivial. Sans que Linda et George ne soient évidemment invités. Tout se passa très bien, Nathan qui avait été briffé par Emma au moins vingt-quatre heures avant était un amour et avait même prit Jeremy sur ses genoux pour jouer un peu avec lui, sans couteau. Emma grava mentalement cette image dans sa tête, elle savait que dans les mauvais jours, elle pourrait toujours repenser à ce moment de liberté et de joie. Elle avait appris ça très jeune, apprendre à profiter des moments heureux car ils pouvaient s'arrêter la seconde d'après.

A la fin du repas, Elsa tendit une enveloppe à l'aînée de la bande et lui fit signe d'ouvrir.

Les yeux d'Emma devinrent ronds et elle s'arrêta de respirer pendant un instant.

-Mais… il y a…

-Neuf cent dollars. Informa Anna.

-Neuf cent dollars! hurla Nathan en arrachant l'enveloppe des mains d'Emma. Et pourquoi ça?

-Pour qu'Emma puisse subvenir à vos besoins lorsque Georges et Linda disparaissent pendant un certain temps sans rien dans le frigo. Ah et… il y a une partie de la somme réservée à Emma pour son voyage et pour qu'elle s'achète une robe pour le bal du Nouvel An.»

-Le bal du Nouvel an?! demanda Emma.

-Oui! A ton lycée, tous les ans il y a un bal et tu vas y aller et faire hurler Katherine parce que tu porteras la plus belle robe de la ville! Plaisanta Anna. Je te conseille vert… non… non bleu c'est mieux! Ou rose! C'est pas mal rose!

-Dans tous les cas, tu nous enverras une photo, coupa Elsa.

-Mais je ne peux pas accepter c'est…

-Ce n'est rien du tout! On ne va pas emmener d'argent chez notre tante! Et puis ça nous fait plaisir!

Nathan fronça les sourcils et se tourna franchement vers Anna.

-Vous êtes chouettes les frangines, le jour où je serai de passage à Yellow machin, je passerai vous voir !

Anna étira ses lèvres en un mince sourire.

-Ouais forcément, faut que tu nous apprécies le jour où on s'en va !

La tablée éclata de rire et le portable d'Emma émit un bip d'alerte.

-Ah… il faut que j'y aille… murmura-t-elle la voix coupée par la peine.

Elle n'aimait pas les adieux et pourtant, ils furent déchirants.

Et le lundi, après leur départ, il ne resta qu'un grand vide froid au fond de sa cage thoracique et l'ambiance pesante de la maison n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Les jours passèrent et la mi-octobre arriva finalement très vite avec ses journées pluvieuses. Les élèves se voyaient confinés dans les salles et les couloirs, la cour étant devenue boueuse.

En dernière année, le mois d'octobre était aussi celui où il fallait commencer à faire un rapport détaillé sur un thème choisi, un peu comme un mémoire à effectuer en quelques mois. Il fallait choisir un maître de mémoire et chaque élève devait mettre le nom du professeur choisi en haut d'une page effroyablement haute et rempli de questions diverses. Ruby mâchonna son stylo, elle ne savait pas quel professeur pourrait lui donner envie d'écrire son rapport, hormis le professeur de mathématiques. Elle n'avait jamais vu un professeur aussi sexy et aussi motivant. David Nolan était l'homme parfait! Elle se pencha néanmoins sur la copie de Belle et pouffa de rire en voyant le nom inscrit.

-Quoi? demanda Belle, anxieuse de ce que la brune allait dire.

-Le professeur d'histoire?

-Eh bien quoi? C'est en adéquation avec mon sujet! Je ne vais pas choisir le professeur de sport!

-Ah… le prof de sport n'est pas mal non plus! se souvint Ruby, hésitant maintenant entre Scarlett et Nolan.

Emma n'avait encore pas inscrit de nom, elle se demandait si c'était une bonne idée de placer « Millsy » en haut de la page. Cependant, mademoiselle Blanchard, son autre professeur préféré, semblait être peu appropriée. De plus, Emma y voyait là une occasion de passer plus de temps encore avec Regina Mills et d'en apprendre plus sur elle. Du moins l'espérait-elle. Elle décida d'assumer son choix, et l'écrivit en capital sur la ligne prévue à cet effet. Elle espérait de tout cœur que sa demande ne serait pas rejetée. A chaque fois qu'elle croisait Regina dans le couloir, celle-ci ne la regardait pas, et depuis quelques jours, Emma passait par tous les stades d'émotions, l'inquiétude, la tristesse, la colère…

Cela se fit ressentir au bar, lorsqu'elle cassa son troisième verre. Jefferson la regarda d'un air inquiet. D'habitude, Emma était calme, joviale et prenait des initiatives, mais ce soir-là, elle était agitée et ne parvenait visiblement pas à se calmer. Elle jetait des coups d'œil furtifs à la porte du bar et brisa son quatrième verre lorsqu'elle aperçu Regina passer le seuil de la porte.

Elle plongea sous le bar afin de ramasser les débris et de ne pas être vu. Malheureusement pour elle, en se relevant, elle se retrouva pile en face de son professeur.

-Exactement celle que je voulais voir! murmura la brune en abordant un sourire charmeur.

-Ah oui? interrogea Emma d'une voix sèche.

Regina acquiesça et posa ses deux mains sur le rebord du bar.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez boire? questionna Emma en essayant d'être professionnelle, elle versa les bris de verre dans la poubelle avant de se retourner vers la brune.

-Des informations!

Emma se renfrogna et soupira.

-On n'a plus ça en stock, désolée, autre chose?

-Je vous trouve bien sûr de vous derrière ce bar, Swan! Rétorqua la brune d'une voix autoritaire, reprenant ainsi son rôle de professeur.

La blonde déglutit et plongea son regard dans celui de la femme juste en face d'elle, la scène de la bibliothèque lui revenant en tête. Elle détestait ce pouvoir ridicule qui la forçait à plier par respect pour son professeur. Le surnom de Millsy ne faisait pas du tout penser à une peluche mais plutôt à l'hydre féroce qui ne meure jamais, peu importe le coup porté ou les paroles blessantes. Elle attrapa de nouveau un verre et se contraint à sourire ironiquement.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le sourire carnassier de Regina fit son apparition.

-Vous me voulez? demanda-t-elle.

-Pardon? s'étrangla Emma en manquant de faire encore tomber le verre qu'elle essuyait.

-Comme maîtresse?

Emma se figea, qu'avait bien pu boire Regina Mills pour lui poser ce genre de question?

Elle regarda autour d'elles et vérifia qu'on ne pouvait pas les entendre.

-De quoi vous parlez? demanda l'élève qui était à la limite de prendre la température de son proviseur.

-Maître(sse) de mémoire désiré(e): Regina Mills. Lut la brune en sortant une feuille de son sac.

Emma se donna une gifle mentale et enchaîna la discussion comme si de rien n'était.

-Eh bien, si vous le voulez bien, je pensais que ça serait bien que je le fasse avec vous parce que… je… disons que… je sais que… peu d'élève vous ont demandé et… et puis… pour mon thème, je pensais que peut-être vous pourriez m'aider.

Regina laissa un long silence s'installer. Emma leva les yeux au ciel, elle était persuadée que Regina aimait ce genre de silence. Elle devait adorer voir le visage de son élève se décomposer sous ses yeux.

-Pourquoi pas… Mais comme vous travaillez après les cours, il faudrait qu'on se voit dans ce bar.

-Ca veut dire que… vous acceptez ?

Regina ne répondit pas, la vérité était qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, Stromboli, le directeur, lui avait interdit de refuser un seul élève. Et la seule qu'elle avait eu, c'était Emma Swan.

-Hum… enfin, pour le fait de travailler au bar, c'est une bonne idée, surtout qu'il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde seulement en soirée… donc… on pourrait passer l'heure du thé ici!

-Très bonne idée!

-Et pourquoi on ne commencerait pas ce soir? Il n'y a personne c'est le bon moment!… Mais… vous avez peut-être des choses à faire? se réfréna la petite blonde.

Regina hésita un instant et pinça les lèvres en secouant la tête.

-Non, je n'ai rien à faire, je suis libre comme l'air, ce soir.

Elles s'installèrent à la table qu'Emma avait déjà recouverte de papiers et Regina attendit que son élève aborde le sujet de son mémoire. Elle se montra patiente, attentive et ensemble, elles commencèrent à rédiger une problématique. Les soirs de semaine étaient peu mouvementés et seulement une vingtaine de clients passèrent la porte. Des habitués.

-Vous avez besoin… d'aide, mademoiselle Swan? demanda Regina alors que la nuit enveloppait la ville depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

-Pardon? sursauta la jeune fille.

-Il est l'heure de fermer non? indiqua Regina en regardant sa montre.

-Hein? Oh! Déjà! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Vous voulez un dernier verre?

Devant la phrase au double sens bien connu, Regina releva la tête afin de savoir si son élève se rendait compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Visiblement non. Afin de ne pas lui en faire prendre conscience, elle déclara:

-Donnez moi une tisane, comme ça, je n'aurais plus qu'à aller me coucher en rentrant chez moi.

Emma chassa l'image de Regina allongée dans un lit avant de se détourner pour aller préparer la tisane. Emma s'occupa encore de ranger le bar et de nettoyer rapidement et il ne resta finalement plus qu'une seule cliente. Emma s'avança vers la petite brune qui pianotait sur son téléphone portable.

-Je suis désolée, je vais devoir fermer. Glissa-t-elle doucement.

-Ah, bien.

Elle la remercia pour la tisane et récupéra ses affaires pour partir.

-Merci pour mon mémoire! Répondit Emma d'une voix embarrassée.

Regina attendit qu'Emma éteigne toutes les lumières avant de sortir en même temps qu'elle.

-On se revoit demain après-midi? Proposa le proviseur en mettant ses gants sombres.

La jeune fille attrapa les clés du bar au fond de sa poche et verrouilla la porte consciencieusement, puis elle se retourna vers Regina avec un sourire.

-Oui! Si vous n'avez pas d'autres élèves à voir!

-Hum… vous savez, l'Ice bitch n'est pas très populaire pour les mémoires!

Emma écarquilla les yeux et son souffle se stoppa dans sa cage thoracique. Comment Regina Mills pouvait-elle avoir connaissance de ce surnom ridicule.

La brune se pencha alors vers la petite blonde et murmura :

-J'ai ce surnom depuis trois ans, mademoiselle Swan!

Bien embarrassée, Emma joua nerveusement avec ses clés et évita de regarder son professeur en face.

-Ne soyez pas gênée, ce surnom, c'est à moi et à moi seule que je le dois. Vous direz à Miss Lucas qu'elle n'est pas très douée pour inventer des surnoms.

Elle laissa un petit silence, amusée, et s'éloigna.

-Bonne nuit miss Swan!

Elle sentit le regard d'Emma dans son dos mais continua à marcher jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle pouffa de rire une fois qu'elle fut dans l'habitacle. Cette soirée mettait un peu de baume au cœur de Régina ; comme si elle entamait une nouvelle relation de séduction avec un amant. Malheureusement, la peur reprit le dessus et elle se demanda si le jeu en valait vraiment la chandelle. Elle risquait, après tout, de se brûler.

* * *

Emma se jeta sur son lit en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller ce qui permit d'étouffer un gémissement de frustration. Elle aurait voulu embrasser Regina à pleine bouche et la reverser sur son lit. Elle se retourna vers le plafond et soupira. _Dans tes rêves ma vieille ! Elle est certainement très bien entourée, et certainement pas de femme mais d'un homme bien baraqué qui lui donne sa dose de plaisir…_ songea-t-elle en écrasant son poing contre son matelas. Elle tourna longtemps avant de s'endormir en évitant tant bien que mal de penser à la jolie brune.

Elle fut réveillée au petit matin par un cri de… rage ? peur ? Ses yeux s'ouvrirent avant même qu'elle ait pleinement conscience de la situation et son corps se rua à l'extérieur de sa chambre, comme si quelqu'un avait pris les commandes de son cerveau. Nathan avait encore fait une bêtise, ça ne pouvait être que ça, songea-t-elle en dévalant dangereusement les escaliers…

Elle arriva dans le salon où une scène apocalyptique l'attendait.

-Espèce de vaux rien ! hurla George en brandissant sa ceinture.

-Va te faire foutre ! répondit Nathan qui se débattait comme un diable.

-George ! Appela Emma en se figeant sur le pas de la porte. Bon sang, qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

Nathan était bloqué contre le mur et il ne pouvait contourner l'homme qui s'avançait vers lui, telle une bête féroce.

-Sale petit con ! beugla George en levant le bras qui tenait la ceinture. Emma enjamba le canapé et se plaça devant son petit frère, le récupérant entre ses bras afin de le protéger. La boucle en acier se ficha entre ses omoplates, provoquant une douleur vive qui lui remonta jusque dans la nuque, comme si elle venait de recevoir une décharge électrique. Elle poussa un petit cri et s'appuya contre le mur afin de ne pas tomber sous la douleur fulgurante. Nathan se rua sur George pour le faire tomber à la renverse.

Le tremblement du sol indiqua à Emma qu'il avait réussi la manœuvre. Le garçon se précipita vers elle et l'aida à se relever. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait posé ses genoux au sol.

-Je suis désolée, Emma, pourquoi tu t'es interposé ?! sermonna Nathan.

-Petite conne ! Toujours à se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas hein ?! brailla George qui s'était relevé. Il lui agrippa le bras.

George était grand, gros, toujours dégoûtant mais il avait une force d'ours, aussi, lorsqu'il attrapa Emma elle eut l'impression que son bras allait se casser comme une brindille. Grumpy aboyait depuis dix bonnes minutes mais personne ne semblait s'en préoccuper, pas même George.

-Lâche-moi, gros porc ! rétorqua Emma, le visage plié sous la douleur.

-Je te jure que je te ferai regretter ça ! Tu vas arrêter de t'interposer tout le temps ! Il est temps que tu trouves ta putain de place, Emmy ! Une femme ne se mets pas en travers de mon chemin ! Tu comprends ?!... Un soir où tu t'y attendras pas, je viendrai te montrer ce que c'est qu'un homme ! Tu pourras essayer de te rebeller mais ça sera juste plus douloureux pour toi… menaça-t-il avec un rire mauvais en l'attirant contre lui. Il la bloqua contre son corps et une main se cala aux creux des reins de la blonde.

Les larmes ruisselaient à présent sur les joues de la blonde et elle entendit un bruit métallique avant de voir le corps de George s'effondrer à ses pieds, elle faillit tomber avec lui mais parvint de justesse à rester stable.

Nathan avait une poêle dans la main et il déglutit avant d'oser relever les yeux vers Emma. Ils se fixèrent et Emma jeta un œil à l'entrée de la pièce où Joy, Amber et Lucy se tenaient, à peine réveillées et déjà bouleversées.

George venait de la menacer d'un viol devant eux et tous savaient qu'ils n'y pouvaient rien.

Ils ne pouvaient prévenir personne.

Ils étaient seuls.

Seuls.

Les larmes coulaient toujours sur les joues d'Emma et Joy prit les choses en main.

-Nathan, interpella-t-elle, vide une bouteille de whisky et pose là à côté de ce minable, il pensera qu'il a prit une cuite de plus… Lucy, monte te préparer pour ta journée d'école. Amber, occupe-toi du petit déjeuner, je vais soigner Emma avant d'entamer cette journée merdique. Où est Linda ?

-Là haut, elle pionce, elle est défoncée ! Informa Nathan en vidant le whisky dans l'évier.

Joy tendit une main à Emma et elle l'aida à enjamber le corps de leur beau père. Une fois dans la chambre, la rouquine vérifia le bras d'Emma ainsi que son dos où la boucle de ceinture se dessinait parfaitement. Elle retenait ses jurons en passant une pommade sur le bleu déjà formé. Elle savait pertinemment que ça n'allait pas aider beaucoup mais cela donnait au moins à Emma le temps de se ressaisir.

-Pourquoi George à piqué sa crise ? demanda Emma en voyant Nathan sur le pas de la porte.

Celui-ci baissa la tête et avoua d'une voix honteuse :

-J'avais faim, Em'. Je n'ai prit qu'un peu de crêpe que t'as fait avant-hier. J'te jure ! affirma-t-il d'une petite voix.

-J'te crois, Nath. Et quand tu as faim, tu te sers, tu ne leur dois rien, d'accord, surtout à ce gros con ! On ne leur doit _rien_. Insista Emma.

Malgré les bons soins de Joy, ni la douleur ni la nausée ne quitta Emma de toute la journée. Entre midi et deux, les élèves avaient une pause un peu plus longue ce jour-là à cause d'un professeur absent, alors Ruby, Belle et Emma décidèrent d'aller dans le parc du lycée malgré le froid.

-Le jour où je vais quitter la ville, ça va me faire drôle de plus voir vos bouilles à toutes les deux ! dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Ruby et Belle échangèrent un regard entendu. Elle savait que quelque chose avait du se passer mais Emma ne leur disait jamais grand chose sur sa vie en famille d'accueil et les filles n'avaient jamais eu le cœur de la forcer à leur parler.

-Pourquoi tu quitterais la ville ? demanda Ruby après quelques secondes de silence.

-Je sais pas. Répondit Emma en sentant des larmes lui brûler les yeux.

C'était la première fois qu'elle envisageait de quitter la ville pour ne plus subir les coups, les insultes et les violences en tout genre. Elle avait supporté les blagues grivoises de George lorsqu'elle portait des jupes, elle avait supporté qu'il entre dans la salle de bain alors qu'elle prenait sa douche, elle avait supporté une ou deux caresses sur la cuisse, mais là… George voulait visiblement lui faire payer ce qu'elle avait fait et elle ne pourrait s'empêcher d'avoir peur, toutes les nuits. La preuve étant qu'elle était déjà terrorisée.

-Emma, je sais qu'on n'en parle jamais mais… là, ça à l'air grave. Il se passe quelque chose chez toi ? demanda Belle, prudente.

-Pas plus que d'habitude, mentit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Tu veux venir chez Granny pendant un temps ?

-Oui, c'est ça, et les autres j'en fais quoi ? demanda Emma presque acerbe.

Elle n'avait pas de fuite possible. Elle était prisonnière, telle un petit oiseau en cage qui aurait à peine eu la place pour déployer des ailes frêles. Elle se sentit étouffée, elle se releva brusquement et inventa un livre à déposer à la bibliothèque pour pouvoir échapper au regard lourd de ses amies.

Elle marcha sans but et au détour d'un couloir, elle manqua de percuter une brune perchée sur des talons aiguilles.

-C'est pas vrai !

-Oh non ! gémit Emma, Regina était la dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de voir aujourd'hui.

Elle aurait voulu ne pas la voir alors qu'elle se trouvait dans un état aussi lamentable.

-Miss Swan ? s'étonna Regina en la voyant.

 _Je dois avoir une sale tête_ , se dit Emma en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Professeur.

Elle dépassa la femme qui lui attrapa le bras pour la retenir quelques secondes. Emma fit une grimace de douleur et retira vivement son bras de l'emprise de son aînée.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ? Vous voulez me mettre une retenue parce que j'ai failli vous rentrer dedans ? rétorqua la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

Regina plissa ses yeux bruns et un air contrarié prit place sur son visage.

-Swan…

-Non, je suis désolée, je vous laisse, si vous voulez me coller, allez-y, je m'en moque !

Emma tourna les talons et fut surprise de ne pas entendre la voix de son professeur lui hurler dessus.

Elle se réfugia dans les toilettes et retroussa la manche de son pull pour voir apparaître un horrible bleu sur son avant bras, là où George l'avait saisie le matin même. Elle grimaça et recouvrit sa blessure rapidement en entendant la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir.

Regina Mills apparut dans l'encadrement et elle referma la porte derrière elle. Elle leva un doigt vers la jeune fille.

-Ne bougez pas ! ordonna-t-elle en passant à côté d'elle.

Elle vérifia chacune des cabines pour voir si quelqu'un pouvait les entendre et se retourna ensuite vers Emma. La petite blonde s'attendait presque à voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Elle voyait déjà les gros titres dans les journaux : « Une élève retrouvée morte dans les toilettes de son lycée… » On la surnommerait surement Mimi Geignarde.

Son futur assassin s'avança à grand pas vers elle.

-Je vais vous donner une chance, une seule chance pour me dire la vérité.

-Qu…quoi ? quelle vérité ? balbutia-t-elle en essayant de se reculer, gênée par la proximité de Regina.

-Pourquoi votre avant-bras vous fait-il souffrir ?

Le cœur d'Emma s'arrêta de battre pour reprendre immédiatement un rythme effréné et bien trop élevé, comment avait-elle deviné ? Emma fronça les sourcils et ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant de fabriquer un semblant d'éclat de rire.

-Qu'est ce que vous imaginez ? Je me suis tordu le bras en faisant une chute de vélo !

Regina plissa les yeux et tendit la main. Emma regarda la main tendue et releva ses yeux verts jusqu'aux océans bruns et déchainé du professeur Mills.

-Quoi ?

-Votre bras !

Emma le cacha dans son dos et recula d'un pas.

-Vous n'êtes pas infirmière, vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça ! Et puisque je vous dis que c'est une chute à vélo qui…

-Pas une empoignade ? demanda Regina.

-Non !

-Montrez-moi alors ?

-Non !

Emma paniquait, sa respiration devenait rapide et elle eut soudain la gorge sèche.

-Vous êtes certaine de ne pas vouloir me dire la vérité ?

-Mais c'est la vérité ! Murmura faiblement la blonde.

Emma crut voir de la déception dans le regard sombre face à elle mais cela se passa bien trop vite pour qu'elle puisse en être sûre. Regina se détourna et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Si vous ne dites rien, je ne peux pas vous aider, _comtesse_!

La porte se referma doucement et Emma resta figée un long moment avant de quitter la pièce à son tour, le cœur crevé par la tristesse.

* * *

A mercredi prochain! C'est là que les choses sérieuses et graves vont commencer...!


	6. Chapter 5- Piteux anniversaire

Voici un long chapitre... en espérant qu'il vous plaise!

EvilSwanMills: Je ne connais pas la série mais je jetterai un oeil parce que je ne sais pas si je dois dire merci ou non mdrrr. Blague à part merci pour le compliment! Voici la suite!

Evilhayleyregal: Quelle jolie review... Tout d'abord merci pour la relation Emma/Regina, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise et que tu ais pu mettre des mots sur cette relation bien particulière que j'essaie de créer. Effectivement, avec le mémoire, elles vont se voir sans arrêt! Les mystères de Regina vont rester épais encore un petit moment, mais promis, bientôt une explosion de sensations diverses!

MissOuat4ever: Mdr, George est sympaaaaaaa? non? vraiment? Moi non plus je ne l'aime pas vraiment...

Angels-sama: Eh bien... de rien...

rosaline38: Je voulais moi te remercier de LIRE l'histoire et plus encore de commenter car cela réchauffe toujours le coeur d'un "auteur". Quant au meurtre, je ne peux rien dévoiler! Ca serait gâcher l'histoire! Je te laisse donc poursuivre et je te retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre pour que tu me dises ce que tu en as pensé!

Blackkfeather: Eh bien ma chère blackkfeather, le terme de comtesse est juste une ENORME COQUILLE qui me "dégoûte grave!" je m'en vais corriger ça immédiatement! C'est vrai que c'est souvent Regina qui ressemble à Merteuil et j'ai choisi d'inverser un peu les rôles. Je suis soulagée que tu aimes toujours l'histoire! Je note ta liste de gens à tuer, c'est intéressant mais je pense qu'il y en aura d'autres dans cette histoire! ^^C'est même certain! N'attends plus, la suite est là.

Guest: Eh bien, figure toi que ce chapitre reste doux, même si des choses vont se débloquer... lorsqu'un chapitre vraiment...WOW arrivera, je vous ferais signe! Concernant ton intuition, je ne peux malheureusement rien dévoiler, ni te dire si tu es sur une bonne piste ou non... Mais concernant l'homme mystérieux, je promets que son identité sera bientôt révélée! ^^. J'attends ta review qui me donnera encore des tas d'hypothèses!

regina2015: Elle n'a certes pas 9 ans, mais une femme battue non plus et pourtant, on recense des milliers de femmes battues et qui ne disent rien à leur entourage! Quant à Emma, je crois me souvenir qu'elle règle ses problèmes seule la plupart du temps. Elle a fait ça toute sa vie... alors pourquoi cela changerait?  
Le passé de Regina est effectivement "glauque". :p  
Un bisou? Eh pourquoi ça? ;)

Bonne lecture,

Lilly.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5- Piteux anniversaire**

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Regina sursauta en entendant un bruit peu familier, elle passa un peignoir en soie et resserra sa ceinture avant d'ouvrir les lourds rideaux qui occultaient sa fenêtre. Elle scruta l'extérieur avec insistance lorsqu'un détail la fit bondir. L'écurie était ouverte. Elle se précipita dans la sellerie où elle attrapa un licol et où elle passa une tenue plus appropriée au froid. Elle se rua vers les stalles, une pointe d'inquiétude au creux du ventre.

Le box de Beau Miroir était vide. Des marques sur la porte laissaient penser que le cheval avait été pris d'une crise de panique. Mais pourquoi ? Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne constata rien d'étrange, ni même de déplacer, rien qui aurait pu effrayer l'animal. Sans doute une bête rodait-elle aux alentours et Beau Miroir l'avait senti. Elle éclaira l'extérieur de la maison et dénicha une lampe torche ainsi qu'un fusil tranquillisant. Elle cala la lampe sous le canon de son fusil et inspecta l'extérieur de l'écurie. Aucune trace, aucune empreinte animal différente de celles des sabots de Beau Miroir qui avait visiblement filé droit vers la forêt. Elle s'équipa d'une doudoune et d'une seconde lampe torche au cas où la première lui ferait faux bon, puis elle s'enfonça à son tour entre les arbres, prête à retrouver son protéger.

Après deux heures et demi de recherches, Regina parvint enfin à retrouver l'étalon qui était encore très agité, elle dut s'armer de patience pour parvenir à l'attraper mais elle remarqua immédiatement un détail qui lui glaça le sang. Beau Miroir trainait derrière lui une longe qui lui était inconnue. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose, quelqu'un avait tenté d'enlever son étalon. Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau à l'abri, elle vérifia les autres box et changea la nourriture et l'eau de tous, qui sait, on avait aussi pu vouloir les empoisonner. Puis, elle regarda sa montre et grogna de mécontentement, ça allait être une longue journée.

* * *

Emma ouvrit ses yeux bien avant que son réveil ne sonne. Elle regarda la date sur son calendrier accroché au-dessus de son bureau. 22 octobre. Elle se retourna sur le ventre et posa son menton sur sa main. Un soupir s'échappa sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler. A chaque anniversaire, depuis la sortie d'Harry Potter, elle espérait voir un demi géant hirsute franchir la porte de chez elle et l'emmener dans le monde de la magie. Elle remonta sa manche afin de voir l'avancé de son bleu qui était passé par toutes les couleurs pour commencer à s'estomper. Elle se frotta les yeux, tâtonna sur sa table de chevet pour trouver ses lunettes, et passa la main sous son oreiller pour s'assurer d'avoir toujours son couteau à portée de main. Depuis la menace de George, elle dormait peu, et à chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait, elle vérifiait l'emplacement du couteau de cuisine. Elle bailla encore et descendit préparer le petit déjeuner. Joy et Amber étaient déjà dans la cuisine, elles chuchotaient afin de ne réveiller personne. Un tas de paquets de bonbons préférés d'Emma avaient été placés dans un panier et Joy lui tendit en lançant:

-Joyeux anniversaire!

-Merci les filles !

-Nathan aussi a participé mais il avait la flemme de se lever ! argumenta Amber en levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est pas vrai ! J'suis là ! rétorqua Nathan qui venait de descendre les escaliers discrètement.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la petite table de la cuisine pour entamer un petit déjeuner d'anniversaire tranquillement.

Depuis la menace de George, Nathan passait le plus clair de son temps avec ses sœurs, il estimait que ce qui s'était passé était de sa faute et voulait à tout prix leur donner une forme de protection en étant prêt à recevoir les coups à leur place.

Emma avait longuement hésité à en parler à Ruby ou Belle mais que pourrait-elle faire ? Le problème était que si jamais elle venait à se plaindre, on la laisserait là ou pire, on lui ferait quitter le domicile d'accueil pour l'envoyer dieu sait où. Et si cela se produisait, comment pourrait-elle protéger Joy, Amber, Lucy, Nathan et Jeremy ? La dernière fois qu'elle avait évoqué ses problèmes, elle avait huit ans et on l'avait envoyé dans une famille encore bien pire.

Quant à Regina, elle n'avait plus fait aucune allusion à la douleur qu'Emma avait eu au bras, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer des regards soupçonneux de temps à autres.

* * *

La journée fut difficile et Regina eut même du mal à se rendre au Chapelier flou tant la fatigue était forte. Néanmoins, elle avait promis d'aider Emma et elles avaient terminé une ébauche d'introduction la veille. De plus, on était vendredi, donc elle aurait tout le temps de se reposer lors de son week end.

Elle passa la porte avec des dossiers sous le bras. Comme toutes les fins après-midi, le bar était calme et Emma lisait tranquillement, perchée sur un tabouret. Elle fronçait les sourcils et surlignait un passage en jaune lorsque Regina s'approcha doucement derrière son épaule.

\- Pauvre Fantine, murmura-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

Emma sursauta et se retourna, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de son professeur.

\- Pauvre Cosette, plutôt! C'est elle qui subit les conséquences!

\- Êtes-vous toujours du côté de l'orphelin, miss Swan?

Emma releva les yeux. Evidemment, Regina n'était pas au courant de sa situation. Elle préféra se taire et haussa les épaules.

\- Allez vous installer, je vous rejoins! proposa Emma sur un ton plus autoritaire qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

Regina se dirigea néanmoins à un endroit où elle pouvait observer l'extérieur du bar à sa convenance. Elles n'avaient pas reparlé de leur discussion dans les toilettes et Emma trouvait cela arrangeant de faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. D'ailleurs, Regina semblait maître dans cet art.

Emma posa une part de gâteau devant son professeur et s'installa en face d'elle.

\- Je n'ai rien commandé, miss.

\- Non, je sais, c'est mon anniversaire et j'aimerai bien… le fêter avec quelqu'un de bien.

Régina afficha une mine étonnée et ses yeux allèrent du gâteau au visage juvénile.

\- Quelqu'un de bien?…

\- Quelqu'un que j'aime bien! coupa Emma très vite.

\- Vous me flattez, miss Swan, mais cela n'augmentera pas votre note pour autant. Annonça-t-elle dans un sourire.

\- Non, je ne faisais pas ça pour ça! se renfrogna la petite blonde en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Regina coupa son gâteau à l'aide de la tranche de sa cuillère.

\- Vous allez fêter cet évènement avec vos parents j'imagine?

\- Euh… pas aujourd'hui.

\- Ah oui?

\- Oui, on le fera un peu plus tard…

Emma espérait que cette discussion n'irait pas plus loin. Ses prières furent entendues.

\- Alors, que doit-on vous souhaiter? Reprit Regina en avalant sa première bouchée.

Emma haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, de réussir mon mémoire?

\- Vous m'avez comme professeur référant, c'est évident que vous allez réussir!

Emma sourit timidement et projeta son regard derrière la vitre.

\- Hum… il y a une petite fête ce soir, dans un bar qui s'appelle le Rabbit Hole, Jefferson m'a donné ma soirée… alors… j'aimerai que vous veniez… si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Regina reposa la cuillère et avala un morceau de gâteau.

\- Miss Swan, je ne peux pas, vous avez du mal entre la sphère scolaire et la sphère privée, on dirait. Je ne vais pas me rendre dans une soirée étudiante!

\- Ce n'est pas une soirée étudiante… c'est…

\- C'est tout comme! Je ne viendrai pas à votre anniversaire! trancha-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Ice bitch était de retour et Emma en fut toute retournée, elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait être si gentille et si glaçante la seconde d'après.

Les joues de la jeune fille avaient rosies et elle semblait confuse. Elle regrettait d'avoir posé la question.

Honteuse, elle commença à sortir ses papiers et les étala sous leurs yeux. Regina attrapa sa main et se pencha afin de se montrer tendre.

\- Miss Swan, j'aurais été ravie de venir, dans d'autres circonstances.

D'autre circonstance? Que voulait-elle dire? De quoi parlait-elle? Emma était troublée au plus haut point, et même si sa gêne avait disparu, ses mains tremblaient sous le coup de l'émotion.

* * *

Si Linda était une mère d'accueil déplorable, il y avait une chose qu'elle contrôlait, c'était que le couvre-feu soit respecté par tous. Non pas par soucis de ce qui pourrait leur arriver mais au cas où elle aurait un contrôle surprise des services sociaux. C'était la même chose pour les téléphones portables, chaque enfant en avait un mais là encore, c'était pour avoir une main mise sur leurs faits et gestes. Emma avait du batailler pour avoir sa soirée d'anniversaire totalement libre et sans couvre feu, elle avait même assurée qu'elle dormirait chez « _la vieille peau qui tenait le café dans le centre ville_ ». Vers dix-huit heures, elle quitta donc la maison avec un sac sous le bras et partit se préparer chez Ruby, qui habitait seulement à quelques pattés de maison. Belle était déjà là, et dans un état de fureur que personne ne lui connaissait. Ruby était assise en tailleur sur son lit et écoutait la jeune fille déblatérer des informations à toute vitesse. Lorsqu'Emma pénétra dans la chambre, Belle ne s'en aperçu même pas et Ruby lui fit signe de venir s'assoir à côté d'elle.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a? demanda la blonde.

\- Je crois que le mec dont elle est amoureuse lui a dit qu'elle était… ennuyeuse et… plate. Répondit Ruby en avalant un morceau de chocolat comme si elle regardait un film accablant.

\- Wow… dur ! lança Emma en regardant la petite brune faire les cent pas en ruminant.

\- Ouep.

\- Attends, elle est… amoureuse?! percuta enfin Emma en se tournant vers son amie.

\- Eh oui, apparemment ! marmonna Ruby qui était visiblement vexée que leur amie n'ait rien dit.

\- Emma! Tu es arrivée? Qu'est ce qu'on attend pour partir? demanda Belle d'un ton acerbe.

-On attend Killian et Peter !

-Oh… très bien, alors préparez-vous, vous avez des mines affreuses! cracha Belle de mauvaise humeur.

* * *

La soirée battait son plein et les verres d'alcool que leur servaient les deux garçons étaient rapidement avalés. Belle semblait heureuse, sa bonhomie ravivée par les vapeurs d'alcool. Elle embrassait les joues de ses amies avec tendresse en leur disant ô combien elle avait de la chance de les avoir toutes les deux.

Puis, Belle retomba dans la tristesse décuplée par la tequila et la vodka. Ruby ne l'écoutait plus vraiment, occupée avec Peter, et Emma repoussait gentiment les avances de Killian.

\- Il faut que je fasse quelque chose qui prouve que… tu trouves que je suis ennuyeuse, toi, Emma? demanda Belle en tanguant dangereusement.

\- Belle, écoute je… ne dirai pas que tu es ennuyeuse et si ce mec a dit ça, c'est que c'est un idiot!

\- Noooooooon! Il faudrait que je fasse quelque chose de marrant, qui prouve que je suis amusante, parce que je suis amusante…! Je peux… je peux tout à fait prendre n'importe quel mec dans la foule et lui rouler une pèle! déclara-t-elle en avançant un doigt qu'elle ne parvenait pas à fixer sur quelqu'un tant l'alcool avait pris le dessus.

\- C'est pas marrant ça Belle, c'est vulgaire! répliqua Emma en évitant que la main de Killian ne se retrouve entre ses cuisses.

Belle fut prise d'une fureur incontrôlable et piqua les clés de voiture dans la poche de Killian d'une façon peu discrète.

\- Hey! appela le jeune garçon en tentant de la rattraper.

\- Belle! s'écria Emma, soulagée de pouvoir quitter le siège qu'elle occupait, coincée entre Killian et le mur. Elle se chargea de tirer Ruby hors du Rabbit Hole.

\- Belle! appela Ruby en s'appuyant contre un mur afin de ne pas tomber. Qu'est ce que tu fais?

\- Alors je suis ennuyeuse, pas assez en vie… maugréa Belle en ouvrant la portière et se mettant au volant du bolide de Killian avec une rapidité nouvelle.

\- Putain! Qu'est ce que… Jura le garçon en courant vers la voiture.

\- Arrête! s'écrièrent Emma et Ruby en se lançant, elles aussi, à la poursuite de la voiture qui quittait le parking à présent.

Avec effrois, elles virent l'engin se diriger dans la vitrine d'un antiquaire renommé et Emma hurla à plein poumon. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle hurlait, elle voulait juste que Belle l'entende et qu'elle freine le plus tôt possible. Mais le fracas qui réveilla toute la rue couvrit son cri et celui de Ruby. Elles accoururent vers la carcasse et entendirent Belle crier à l'intérieur:

\- Et ça?! C'est ennuyeux?! Youhoo!

Ruby porta une main devant sa bouche, puis fut prise d'un fou rire.

\- Putain ! lâcha Emma, une main sur le cœur.

* * *

Des talons claquèrent dans le couloir qui menait jusqu'à la cellule où Belle et Emma étaient enfermées.

-Mademoiselle Swan… souffla une voix en même temps que la porte de la cellule laissait place à Regina Mills à l'air visiblement énervée.

Malgré l'heure, elle était maquillée à la perfection et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Son trench laissait entrevoir une jupe crayon de la même couleur et une chemise de soie rosée. Ses mains gantées étaient jointes et elle les frotta avant de faire un pas en avant pour que le gardien puisse fermer la porte de la cellule derrière elle. Emma sentit une pierre tomber dans sa cage thoracique. Regina Mills se trouvait à quelques pas, ses yeux menaçants.

\- Millsyyyyy! hurla Belle en levant les bras pour la serrer contre elle.

Regina haussa un sourcil et regarda froidement la jeune fille pouffer entre ses mains. Le professeur renifla dédaigneusement. Emma, la tête appuyée contre le mur derrière elle, ne bougea pas. Elle aurait voulu disparaître et se demandait pourquoi son professeur de littérature était au poste de police à cinq heures du matin. Elle lança un regard noir vers Belle qui semblait toujours à mille lieux de comprendre la situation. Emma, elle, avait vite déchanté. Regina claqua la langue, agacée. Elle avait l'air à l'étroit et n'osait rien toucher de peur d'être salie. Elle restait plantée là, droite comme un i. Enfin, elle enleva ses gants et après un soupire furieux, elle vint s'assoir à côté de la petite blonde. Elle semblait agacée de se retrouver dans cet endroit à cause d'une de ses élèves.

\- Vous êtes en état de comprendre ce que je vous dis ou vous avez encore trop d'alcool dans le sang? demanda-t-elle sèchement, regardant droit devant elle.

\- J'comprends. Répondit simplement Emma en gardant la tête appuyée au mur.

Elle n'était pas bien du tout et avait envie de fuir. Au prix d'un gros effort pour ne pas vomir, elle tourna finalement la tête vers son professeur et fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là?

-La grand-mère de miss Lucas, que je connais bien, m'a appelé après qu'elle ait récupéré Ruby. Elle m'a demandé de passer vous prendre au poste de police parce que vous n'aviez pas donné vos nom et prénom aux agents et qu'en conclusion, ils ne pouvaient pas appeler vos parents.

\- Oh… et vous êtes venue, comme ça?

\- Non, d'abord j'ai répondu que je n'étais pas votre mère et que je ne voyais pas le rapport entre votre ivresse et le fait que ce devait être moi qui devait aller vous chercher mais elle m'a expliqué que les policiers ne l'avaient pas autorisée à vous emmener parce que vous avez été assez sotte pour vous murer dans le silence et ne pas donner votre nom et vous avez évidemment dit que vous ne faisiez pas parti de la famille de Ruby. Passé cette option, il n'en restait pas moins que je n'étais pas votre mère mais elle m'a expliqué que vos parents _adoptifs_ ne sont pas spécialement compréhensifs.

Emma détourna le regard et fixa un point invisible devant elle. Voilà… elle était au courant. Oui Emma avait été adoptée, déracinée. Sa mère avait probablement arrêté la voiture sur le bas côté, ouvert la portière et déposer ce petit être. On l'avait retrouvée, transit de froid et pleurant à peine. Était-ce pour ça que Regina semblait tellement en colère ? Parce qu'Emma ne l'avait pas informé de ce handicap ?

\- Ah…

\- Ah? C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire mademoiselle Swan?

\- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise d'autre? Je n'y suis pour rien pour la voiture, moi j'ai juste fêté mon anniversaire, ''dignement''!

Regina la regarda un instant, se demandant si elle ne ferait pas mieux de la laisser dans cet endroit crasseux.

\- Vous mériteriez que je vous laisse derrière les barreaux pour bien vous faire comprendre que…

\- Frappez moi si vous voulez me faire comprendre quelque chose.

Regina se tourna vers son élève et fronça les sourcils, peu certaine de comprendre.

Emma expliqua d'une voix pâteuse:

-Comme disait mon douzième père adoptif, ''en frappant, ça rentre plus vite dans la caboche de cette emmerdeuse!''

Regina plissa les yeux et se pencha un peu plus près de la jeune fille.

-C'est votre père adoptif actuel qui vous empoigne si fort? demanda la brune pour pousser Emma dans ses retranchements.

-Je vous l'ai dit! C'était une chute de vélo!

-Bien... sortons! conclut la brune en se levant, ramenant les pans de son manteau pour attacher un bouton.

\- Wooow! Millsy nous fait sortir? demanda Belle en essayant de se redresser bien que ses fesses soient apparemment devenues trop lourdes pour être soulevées.

\- Pas vous miss French ! répondit froidement le professeur en la regardant à peine. Votre père ne devrait plus tarder, je pense.

\- Meeeerde! gémit Belle.

Emma la regarda d'un air désolé et emboita le pas de son professeur.

Dehors, le soleil se levait derrière les collines grises. Des lueurs orangées venaient se jeter sur le sol, au pied des deux jeunes femmes. Emma cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'oser regarder le visage de sa sauveuse. Celle-ci tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa Mercédès, elle monta à bord et mit le contact. Emma prit cela pour une invitation à la rejoindre mais la poignée refusait de céder. La fenêtre glissa devant son nez et Regina la regarda durement.

\- Je suis venue pour vous sortir de là, miss Swan, pas pour vous ramener chez vous. Maintenant que vous avez fêté votre anniversaire dignement et que je ne mérite même pas un remerciement, je vais vous laisser vous débrouiller seule! Vous êtes une grande fille à présent! Bonne journée!

Sans qu'Emma n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Regina démarra en trombe et la planta là. La jeune fille soupira et regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas la tenue adéquate pour marcher en ville toute la journée et le manque de sommeil se faisait ressentir dans ses muscles. Le problème étant que la maison se trouvait à au moins 10km. Elle n'avait même pas de quoi payer le bus. La journée s'annonçait désastreuse.

* * *

-Interdiction d'aller au bal du nouvel an, et privée de sortie pendant… des années, j'ai évité de justesse la punition du voyage de fin d'année, expliqua Belle en s'affalant sur le canapé de la bibliothèque où les trois amies avaient trouvées refuge avant le début des cours. Sans compter les TIG que j'ai à faire pour avoir conduit une voiture en état d'ivresse…

-Et le fait que t'ai pas le permis ? demanda Emma, appuyé contre une étagère remplie de livres.

-L'avocat de mon père a réussi à faire passer ça à la trappe, marmonna Belle en rougissant.

-Veinarde !

-Ouais, et toi ? demanda Belle en se tournant vers Ruby.

-Eh bien, étant donné que je n'ai fait que boire un peu trop, Granny m'a « informé » sur les dangers de l'alcool et c'est tout. Mais Emma, j'imagine que tu as passé un très mauvais quart d'heure !

-Ah mais oui, c'est Millsy qui est venue te chercher ! Je m'en rappelle ! s'écria soudain Belle à mesure que ce souvenir lui revenait en mémoire.

-Oui, tu te rappelles aussi que tu as voulu lui faire un câlin quand elle est entrée dans la cellule ? pouffa Emma en se remémorant la scène.

-Oh putain ! s'écria Ruby qui n'en revenait pas. Raconte, Em' !

-Non, non, non ! Le plus important c'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Tu t'es pas fait tuer ?

-J'ai eu le droit à un sermon en règle et elle m'a laissé comme une merde sur le parking de police.

-Non ? C'est tout ?

-C'est tout, c'est tout… J'aurai bien voulu t'y voir ! Traverser toute la ville en robe de soirée et talons aiguilles !

Ses deux amies gloussèrent discrètement et Emma soupira.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais aller la remercier ce soir parce que sans elle, j'aurai été dans la merde.

Evidemment, au lycée, tout le monde parlait de l'accident de voiture dans la vitrine de l'antiquaire. Bien évidemment, tout le monde s'accordait à dire que Belle n'était pas au volant, mais que c'était Ruby, ou Emma. Bientôt, la rumeur raconta qu'elle s'était endormi au volant, ou, qu'en faisant des galipettes dans la voiture, elle avait enlever le frein à main et que la voiture était aller s'écraser dans la vitrine. Une heure Emma était l'auteur des faits, l'heure d'après, il s'agissait de Ruby. Les deux jeunes filles sentaient bien les regards pesants sur elles et en voulait un peu à Belle de les avoir mise dans une telle galère.

Emma tordit le cou pour apercevoir Regina Mills achever son cours de remplacement. Un professeur était tombé malade et elle avait été obligée de prendre l'heure de sa collègue afin que la permanence ne se retrouve pas débordée. Vu la mine qu'elle affichait, elle n'était pas ravie d'être face à des élèves qu'elle ne connaissait pas. A la fin, elle jeta sa craie dans la boite posée sur le bureau et commença à rassembler ses feuilles.

Emma attendit que tous les élèves soient sortis et elle entra dans la salle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Miss Swan?! s'étonna Regina.

\- 'Jour!

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de vous voir sobre?

Emma soupira. Elle l'avait bien cherché.

\- Je… voulais juste vous remercier pour l'autre soir.

\- Me remercier? Regina laissa un temps où elle attendait visiblement quelque chose. C'est tout? vous n'avez pas autre chose à me dire?

\- Euh… eh bien… non, je ne crois pas

Un lourd silence accueillit ses paroles et Emma retrouva un peu de mépris dans le regard de son professeur. Peut-être de la déception aussi. La brune arrêta de ranger ses affaires et planta son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

-Je crois que vous ne vous rendez pas bien compte de ce que vous avez fait pour fêter votre anniversaire! Vous avez décidé, avec vos amis, d'aller encastrer une voiture dans la vitrine d'un antiquaire! Il aurait pu y avoir quelqu'un dans le magasin, il aurait pu y avoir une explosion ou que sais-je encore. Et tout ce que vous trouvez à dire c'est « merci »?

Emma se recula de façon imperceptible; plus le discours de son professeur avançait, plus elle semblait furieuse.

\- Mademoiselle Swan, j'essaie de mettre dans la cervelle de mes étudiants un peu de jugeote et dans la votre plus encore: vous êtes l'élève que j'accompagne dans la rédaction de son mémoire! Je pensais que vous seriez un peu plus mature et intelligente! Or, vous prenez votre acte pour une petite bêtise, comme si vous aviez cassé un verre! Belle aurait pu finir en prison ou à l'hôpital, et vous…

\- Moi quoi? reprit Emma. Je me serai retrouvée dans un foyer avec des centaines d'autres mômes? C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. Dit la blonde en haussant les épaules, un peu démunie devant la colère vive de son professeur.

\- Sachez que je n'aime pas perdre mon temps, si vous m'avez choisie comme maître de mémoire sans être certaine de finir l'année, ça se passera très mal miss Swan!

\- Vous êtes énervée pour quoi, au juste? Parce que vous avez dû vous lever à 5h30 du matin? Mais moi, je ne vous ai rien demandé, ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai appelé! se défendit Emma, en montant d'un ton. Ou alors vous êtes fâchée parce que j'avais un avantage sur vous? lâcha-t-elle froidement.

Le corps de Regina se tendit devant l'affront de la petite blonde et elle gronda d'une voix tranchante.

\- Je vous demande pardon?

\- Vous êtes tout simplement vexée d'avoir appris que j'avais une famille d'accueil par quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Moi je savais quelque chose de personnel sur vous, je connais une faiblesse dans votre vie même si j'ignore clairement qui est l'homme qui essayait de vous malmener! mais j'avais une… espèce de pouvoir sur vous, alors que vous… vous n'aviez rien sur moi!

Regina se rapprocha à quelque centimètre du visage de la petite blonde et la fixa droit dans les yeux. Emma sentait son souffle chaud courir sur ses joues, et elle sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et pensa que si son professeur décidait de l'embrasser, là, maintenant, elle allait probablement mourir sur place.

\- Mademoiselle Swan, commença Regina d'une voix rauque en se penchant légèrement vers l'oreille de la blonde. Sachez que j'ai bien plus de pouvoir que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Sachez que jamais, au grand jamais, vous ne parviendrez à m'égaler, voire me dépasser.

Emma avait l'impression que son cerveau ne pourrait jamais enregistrer la scène qui était en train de se dérouler. Elle avait la sensation que cela n'aurait jamais dû se passer.

Elle sursauta vivement en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte de classe et recula d'au moins deux mètres, mettant une distance de sécurité entre elles.

Regina eut un petit rire et invita la personne à entrer. Le cerveau d'Emma resta bloqué et elle se retrouva finalement seule dans la salle de classe. N'ayant aucune idée du temps qui venait de passer, elle sursauta en entendant la sonnerie et se dépêcha de retourner en cours.

* * *

Regina se dirigea vers l'infirmerie et entra prudemment afin de ne pas déranger son amie pendant son travail. Elle l'a trouva en train de manger des cookies, les pieds sur son bureau et sa main sur un gobelet de soda bourré de sucre.

\- Bon Sang! Et c'est moi qui t'ai obtenu ce job !

\- Merde! Redge! Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles! s'étrangla Tink en se redressant.

Regina rit doucement avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise non loin de là.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe? questionna la blonde en proposant un cookie à Regina.

\- Je suis… frustrée… répondit la directrice adjointe en repoussant l'assiette.

Tink haussa les sourcils tellement hauts que Regina se demanda s'ils n'allaient pas se décrocher.

\- Fru…frustrée de quoi?

Regina passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

\- Je… je crois que je me suis faite avoir! Je croyais avoir l'ascendant sur quelqu'un et je viens de découvrir que… enfin, quelque chose d'inattendue.

\- Tu comptes parler par énigme toute la journée?

\- Il y a une élève avec qui je parle pas mal, je l'aime bien et je m'occupe de son mémoire et… il y a quelques jours, j'ai fait une découverte sur son compte et je m'en veux d'avoir été… un peu trop proche de cette gamine sans me rendre compte de tout ça.

\- C'est quelque chose de grave? demanda Chloé, un peu perdue.

\- Non, enfin, je ne sais pas, peut-être !

Chloé soupira.

\- Bien, je ne comprends rien de ce que tu baragouines, donc on va changer de sujet, ça te va?

\- Humph…

\- J'ai été invité pour Noël!

\- Par qui? demanda Regina dont l'intérêt venait soudain d'être ravivé.

\- La même personne que toi, banane!

\- Je t'avais dit qu'on passerait Noël ensemble.

\- Ca te dérange? demanda sérieusement Chloé en se penchant un peu en avant.

\- Bien sûr que non! lança Regina en haussant les épaules.

Elle et Chloé avaient été intimes l'année dernière mais Regina n'avait pas su prendre soin de la blonde et elle avait fini par mettre un terme à leur histoire. Chloé lui en avait voulu mais avait vite compris que les secrets et les démons de Regina étaient plus forts. Même si elle essayait toujours de soutenir la brune, il arrivait qu'elle ne comprenne pas vraiment ses sautes d'humeur et les barrières qu'elle avait érigées autour de son cœur.

Elles se quittèrent une heure après, Regina devant retourner en cours et Chloé finir sa série.

Les jours passèrent et Regina ne revint pas au Chapelier Flou, comme si elle boudait la blonde. Plus les jours passaient, plus Emma se sentait nerveuse à l'idée de recevoir une convocation qui lui annoncerait qu'elle devrait changer de maitre de mémoire. Comme si les rumeurs qui courraient sur son compte ne suffisaient pas…

La dernière en date étant qu'elle avait réellement couché avec Killian à l'arrière de la voiture de celui-ci et qu'ils avaient même remis ça trois fois de suite. Elle ne doutait pas que Katherine était l'auteure des rumeurs et elle se retenait de lui coller son poing dans la figure. Joy, qui était dans le même lycée avait gardé pour elle ce qu'elle avait appris pour que Linda et George ne soient jamais au courant.

Le Chapelier Flou était relativement vide en cet après-midi et Emma ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à l'extérieur du café pour guetter la Mercedes du professeur Mills. Cette dernière arriva bien en avance et Emma soupira. Regina Mills ne l'avait pas oublié.

\- Miss Swan ! lança Regina en posant son sac sur un tabouret.

\- Professeur Mills ! répondit Emma en posant devant elle un verre, attendant la commande de l'ainée.

\- Un jus de pomme.

Emma servit la jeune femme et se tordit les mains en attendant la suite.

\- Alors, vous voulez toujours faire votre mémoire? demanda la brune en portant le verre à ses lèvres.

Emma haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai fais… une bêtise, mais… en fait, non! Je ne me suis pas mise au volant de la voiture, j'ai même essayé d'arrêter Belle, ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulu m'encastrer dans une vitrine! Je ne suis pas coupable, ni même responsable… Je n'ai pas pris le volant ivre, je ne me suis pas endormie au volant, et je n'ai pas couché avec Killian Jones!

Elle s'arrêta net, horrifiée, et scruta le visage de son professeur. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Elle avait haussé le ton et était persuadée que les conséquences allaient être terribles.

\- J'en suis fort aise. Si nous nous remettions au travail, miss?

\- C'est tout?

\- Vous préférez que je réponde? menaça doucement Regina en lui lançant un regard glacial.

\- Non! Je préfère travailler!

Les jours défilaient et Emma ne s'autorisa qu'une journée shopping pour acheter la robe qu'elle porterait pour le bal du Nouvel an. Ruby avait insisté pour l'accompagner. Quant à Belle, son père l'ayant sévèrement punie, elle ne pouvait aller nulle part mais avait exigé une photo de la robe. Ruby proposa toutes sortes de tenues qu'Emma trouvait provocantes et peu appropriées pour le bal.

\- D'abord, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me force à trouver une robe, personne ne m'a demandé de l'accompagner. Grogna Emma en enfilant une énième robe.

\- Il se pourrait bien que Killian Jones te demande d'être sa cavalière. Informa la brune en reposant le soutien gorge dans le rayon face aux cabines.

\- Ah oui? Eh bien, vu que toute l'école s'accorde à dire que j'ai couché avec lui le soir de mon anniversaire, je devrais accepter sans rechigner !... Bon je ne rentre pas dans celle là! soupira Emma en sortant de la cabine la robe à moitié ouverte sur le côté.

Devant l'air de Ruby, Emma paniqua.

-Quoi? je l'ai craquée?

\- Ah non! Ca doit être celle-là, elle est juste… sublime! Elle te va méga bien! s'écria Ruby en tournant Emma face au miroir.

La jeune fille découvrit un peu plus son reflet et ce qu'elle vit lui plus énormément. Elle demanda à la vendeuse si, par hasard, elle n'avait pas la taille au dessus.

\- Ah… je suis désolée mademoiselle mais c'est la seule qu'il nous reste!

Emma lança un regard déçu à sa meilleure amie mais celle-ci secoua la tête.

\- Non Emma, ça doit être celle-ci! Si tu veux faire pâlir Katherine!

\- Mais Ruby, je ne vais pas me promener avec la robe ouverte à moitié!

\- Il suffit de perdre deux ou trois kilos! Toi qui te plains tout le temps, tu n'auras pas le choix!

\- Mais le bal est dans…

\- Un mois! Tu as largement le temps! Pour commencer, arrête de te gaver de chips et de… bonbons toute la journée! réprimanda Ruby en lui arrachant le paquet des mains.

\- Hey! Mais…

\- Et tu devrais faire un peu de sport, sinon…bonjour les poignets d'amour!

\- Et je fais ça quand?

\- Le matin! Tôt! Il y a plein de gens qui font du sport. Va courir au parc, ils ont des douches exquises à disposition! C'est très propre et…

\- D'accord, d'accord! Je la prends alors?

\- Et comment! Lança Ruby en la repoussant dans la cabine d'essayage.

Ainsi, tous les matins, Emma passait une heure au parc avant d'aller au lycée. Ses frères et sœurs de fortune ayant assurés qu'ils pouvaient se débrouiller sans elle pour se lever à l'heure et aller à l'école avec quelque chose dans le ventre. Pourtant, chaque matin, Emma sentait une pointe de culpabilité en quittant la maison. Même si elle savait que dans peu de temps, elle devrait partir de cette famille, elle évitait de trop y penser trouvant insoutenable l'idée de les abandonner entre les griffes de Linda et George.

Au bout d'une semaine, elle vit déjà ses jambes s'affiner un peu, et elle faisait des exercices supplémentaires pour sculpter ses hanches. Généralement, cela lui permettait de se réveiller avant d'aller au lycée. Elle aimait courir car elle pouvait regarder les gens autour d'elle et échanger des sourires complices avec certaines personnes. Notamment une fille qu'elle croisait au même endroit, chaque jour. Tous les jours elles se croisaient, se souriaient et repartaient sans avoir échangé aucun mot. Mais ce matin-là, Emma voulait trouver le courage de lui dire quelque chose. Elle avait bien réfléchi à son plan et voulait être celle qui ferait le premier pas. Elle commença donc ses exercices et partit en petites foulées sur le sentier qui longeait le lac. Peu à peu, elle avançait vers le croisement où la fille allait surgir. Impossible de la voir venir, elle allait sortit d'entre les buissons tel un ange qui apparait. Emma la vit soudain et tourna ses pieds pour garder le contact visuel avec elle, elle poursuivit à reculons sur quelques mètres et lança un: « bonjour » joyeux. Puis, elle tourna sur le chemin que la petite brune venait de quitter pour se heurter violemment à une masse noire.

\- Aïe ! s'écria-t-elle en chutant lourdement sur le sol. Ses lunettes sautèrent de son visage pour se retrouver un mètre plus loin. Elle se retourna pour voir si la brune l'avait vu s'étaler mais celle-ci poursuivait sa route. Elle eu presque le temps d'être soulagée avant d'entendre:

\- Miss Swan, sérieusement?

Emma s'étrangla en se relevant.

\- Professeur Mills?!

\- C'est pas vrai ! siffla Regina en se remettant à son tour sur ses jambes, refusant la main tendue d'Emma.

\- Je… vous… vous vous êtes fait mal? demanda la petite blonde en époussetant les genoux de son professeur, comme elle l'aurait fait à un enfant qui venait de tomber.

\- Swan! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites? s'écria la brune en la repoussant prestement.

\- Pardon… je… je suis désolée. Vous vous êtes fait mal? redemanda Emma en plantant à présent son regard dans les yeux de son aînée.

\- Non, _vous_ m'avez fait mal! rectifia Regina en se massant les côtes.

\- Je suis désolée pouffa finalement Emma. Vous… vous venez souvent ici? demanda-t-elle timidement en ramassant ses lunettes.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Regina se détendit et offrit un sourire discret à son élève.

\- Tous les matins, je viens courir un peu… j'ai pris un autre chemin pour aujourd'hui… plus dangereux apparemment.

\- Oh… euh… oui. Ca fait longtemps que vous venez là?

\- Eh bien… depuis que j'habite pas très loin.

\- Ah… je… je peux courir avec vous? J'ai besoin de me caler sur quelqu'un et… vous êtes celle que je connais le plus dans ce parc.

\- Je vous préviens, je ne ralentirais pas mon rythme.

\- Parfait! S'il faut ça pour avoir un corps comme le vôtre…

Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle ouvrit la bouche, choquée, et fit face au regard interloqué de son professeur.

\- Non… je veux dire…vous… vous êtes..enfin…

\- Swan, ne parlez pas, vous allez avoir un point de côté! rétorqua la brune en commençant à courir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emma avait les poumons en feu et ses joues étaient devenues écarlates, mais elle continuait de courir à grandes enjambées aux côtés de son professeur. Jamais elle n'aurait pu s'arrêter, elle voulait prouver à Regina Mills qu'elle était une battante. Lorsqu'elle vit les vestiaires au détour d'un chemin, elle éprouva un soulagement si grand, qu'un gémissement lui échappa. Regina lui jeta un coup d'œil et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Tout va bien miss Swan?

\- On…ne peut…mieux! parvint à articuler la petite blonde.

Elles ralentirent leurs foulées et firent quelques étirements avant de rejoindre les vestiaires.

Au moment où le professeur allait se séparer de la jeune fille, celle-ci prit la liberté de l'attraper délicatement par le poignet, mais devant le regard de la brune, elle recula et lâcha prise, comme électrocutée.

\- Je… je ne suis pas une fille qui abandonne!

\- Je vous demande pardon?

\- Le mémoire, mes études, j'irais jusqu'au bout… et… je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir parlé de ma situation familiale mais… ce n'est pas quelque chose que je confie souvent parce qu'après, j'ai le droit à des regards de pitié ou alors à des préjugés débiles !

\- Je ne suis pas non plus quelqu'un qui abandonne, et je ne porte pas vraiment de jugement face au situation sociale des personnes que je côtoie. Enonça Regina de façon énigmatique.

Puis, elle la planta là, au milieu des casiers gris. Emma se gratta l'arrière du crâne, que voulait-elle dire? Elle fronça les sourcils et décida de rejoindre les douches.

Regina entra rapidement dans la douche, il fallait absolument qu'elle refroidisse son corps. Le gémissement d'Emma résonnait en boucle dans sa tête et elle sentit son excitation augmenter d'un cran en imaginant que quelques cabines plus loin, Emma était très certainement nue. Elle dirigea sa main entre ses cuisses et se découvrit très humide. Elle se refusa un plaisir solitaire et ouvrit la douche à fond. Elle poussa un grognement en sentant l'eau gelée ruisseler sur ses épaules, ses seins, son dos. Il fallait qu'elle voit Tink.

Regina sortit des douches et se dirigea vers sa voiture, Emma lui rentra dedans en sortant de sa cabine.

\- C'est la seconde fois aujourd'hui Swan ! Changez de lunettes ou regardez où vous allez ! cracha-t-elle.

\- Professeur Mills, on se voit toujours au café? demanda la blonde ne prêtant pas vraiment attention au ton de sa directrice adjointe.

Après un petit silence, Regina répondit en haussant les épaules.

\- Oui, je vous retrouve à 15h

\- A tout à l'heure alors, et merci pour l'entrainement!

Elle regarda la petite blonde s'éloigner et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

* * *

Emma prit rapidement une commande avant de se rediriger vers une table qui demandait son attention de nouveau. Elle retourna près du bar et tendit les commandes à Leroy qui grogna un peu plus fort à chaque nouvelle boisson. Jefferson n'était pas là et avait suffisamment confiance pour laisser le bar entre leurs mains, ils essayaient de se montrer digne de cette confiance et redoublaient d'effort pour les clients.

Emma regarda l'horloge puis le parking pour voir si Regina arrivait. Personne.

Une heure plus tard, son professeur de littérature passa la porte, tout était déjà plus calme dans l'établissement.

\- Professeur! s'écria Emma en voyant les yeux rouges de la brune.

\- Jefferson est là? Je ne parviens pas à le joindre demanda Regina en posant une main sur le comptoir.

Sa main tremblait et Emma s'en rendit rapidement compte.

\- Euh… non… tout va bien professeur?

Regina semblait hésiter à se confier à la petite blonde. Puis, elle reprit une certaine contenance et déclara:

\- Je suis désolée miss Swan, je ne pourrai pas rester avec vous cet après midi, j'ai… des choses à faire.

Emma la vit quitter le bar et elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle se tourna vers Leroy qui avait assisté à toute la scène.

\- Oh toi, tu vas me demander de quitter le boulot plus tôt…

Elle lui fit un regard de chien battu et il jeta son torchon, mécontent.

\- Allez, dégage! Essaye de faire vite, petite!

Elle enleva son tablier et courut rejoindre la brune sur le parking. Celle-ci allait atteindre sa voiture.

\- Attendez! cria Emma en arrivant vers elle.

Regina se retourna et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je… je sais quand les gens mentent! souffla Emma.

\- Pardon?

\- Je sais quand les gens mentent et… vous avez donné un faux prétexte pour vous défiler!

\- Swan… souffla Regina exaspérée par les manières de la jeune fille.

\- Laissez-moi être Jefferson, pour aujourd'hui, vous ne pourrez pas le joindre, il est en ville pour signer les papiers pour l'achat d'un autre bar. Ca devait rester secret mais je sais que vous allez essayer de le joindre encore et… vous n'y arriverez pas. Et les professeurs Blanchard et Nolan sont en sortie pédagogique. Donc…

\- Donc, selon vous, il ne me reste qu'une option, et c'est vous? demanda dédaigneusement la brune.

\- Non, mais je suis là, et vous n'avez pas l'air bien! répliqua Emma d'une voix douce.

Emma attrapa doucement son poignet et son pouce caressa gentiment son articulation, puis elle tira doucement afin qu'elle ne résiste plus.

\- Allez!

Regina la suivit, incapable de résister.

\- Vous serez là au bal du Nouvel an? demanda l'élève en empruntant un sentier qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt.

\- Probablement.

Emma se renfrogna, elle n'avait pas prévu de devoir faire la conversation toute seule et se retrouva un peu démunie. Elle chercha un sujet de conversation à toute vitesse.

\- Vous retournez courir demain? demanda-t-elle soudain.

\- Oui, certainement.

\- Si… si je vous vois, je pourrai vous suivre encore une fois? J'avoue que d'habitude, mes muscles ne travaillent pas autant parce que je me laisse aller à rêvasser.

Regina pouffa, moqueuse.

\- Oui… je sais, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant. concéda la petite blonde.

Elles marchèrent un moment, Emma faisant tout pour faire rire son professeur. Lorsqu'elles retrouvèrent le parking, Emma ressentit une pointe de déception, elle aurait voulu continuer la ballade un peu plus longtemps. Elles se postèrent près de la voiture et Regina sortit ses clés pour ouvrir. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Emma et la regarda, un peu gênée. Elle cherchait visiblement un moyen de terminer cette rencontre.

\- Je ne dirai rien promis Emma en se dandinant, mal à l'aise.

Regina attrapa sa main et la pressa doucement, puis elle se pencha vers Emma et celle-ci crut qu'elle allait décéder sur place. La brune déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de l'élève et se recula pour accrocher son regard perdu.

\- Merci… pour la ballade, miss Swan. Précisa-t-elle avant de monter dans la voiture et de partir avec un sourire reconnaissant.

-De… de rien ! s'écria Emma alors que la voiture était déjà loin.

La bulle de bonheur qui venait de gonfler dans sa poitrine explosa soudainement en un sourire bien niais.

-« Merci pour la ballade, miss Swan ! » imita-t-elle en faisant une révérence. « Oh miss Swan, merci pour la ballade ! » reprit-elle en gloussant comme l'adolescente qu'elle était.

Elle retourna dans le bar en improvisant une petite danse de la victoire, le cœur léger.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine!


	7. Chapter 6 - Noël

Guest: Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as voulu dire :/ ^^

Guest: Une date en commun? 22 octobre? Quelles raisons? O.O (j'suis curieuse!) Je ne peux répondre qu'en partie à tes questions, oui Regina aime les femmes, elle a été avec Tink, mais pour Cora, je ne peux rien dire, tu en découvriras plus dans les prochains chapitres. Pour l'étalon et la fin du chapitre précédent, tu comprendras certainement plus dans les chapitres qui suivent. Je crois que ce chapitre est le dernier tranquille...

evilhayleyregal: Oui un pas en avant un pas en arrière, un peu comme une danse... Et oui, elle est son professeur, imagine si elle se jetait dessus direct... Voici la suite et merci de commenter à chaque fois!

MissOuat4ever: Oh petite malade, j'espère que cette suite te plaira et que tu es guérie... J'ai aussi beaucoup aimé écrire la folie de Belle, je l'aime bien cette petite! ^^Voici la suite!

regina2015: Je ne râle pas! promis! Tout est possible et tu rêveras peut-être ^^ Souffrir... euh... je ne sais pas quoi dire... oui sans doute, un peu. Mais comme dans toutes les fics non?

kensdo: Merci d'avoir lu si rapidement et merci de me remercier! ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira!

Blackkfeather: Ma chère Blackkfeather, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes commentaires détaillés! Il est vrai que Regina est mystérieuse mais crois-moi, pour l'instant ça vaut mieux! Elle se confiera, mais pas tout de suite parce qu'elle n'est pas dans un cadre où elle peut se confier... C'est une difficulté que je me suis imposée mais je tiens bon mouahahah!

* * *

Ce chapitre est un peu court, il est vrai, mais je ne pouvais le faire plus long car je me concentre sur Noël!

Bonne lecture,

Lilly.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6- Noël**

Emma n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à son apparence physique, elle avait des lunettes depuis ses douze ans et n'avait jamais changé de paire, elle ne faisait pas partie des filles fines aux longues jambes élancées. Elle n'avait pas un corps de rêve et ses cheveux étaient rarement brossés et soyeux. Elle les attachait souvent en queue de cheval pour cacher ses nœuds. Pourtant, le fait de faire du sport lui faisait prendre conscience que son corps changeait, ses hanches devenaient moins potelées et ses cuisses plus musclées. Elle vit aussi que son ventre se sculptait peu à peu et devenait plat. Elle aimait ce qu'elle voyait dans le miroir et s'appliquait à coiffer ses cheveux tous les matins pour les nouer en une queue de cheval propre ou une tresse un peu sophistiquée. Mais ce qui lui plaisait encore plus que sa transformation physique, c'étaient les discussions qu'elle avait avec son professeur lors des séances de sport et lorsqu'elles ne parlaient pas, Emma adorait entendre les foulées de la jeune femme, ainsi que sa respiration contrôlée. La sienne était bien plus erratique et sifflante mais elle gardait le rythme malgré les courbatures.

Novembre avait vu la neige se précipiter sur la ville et le niveau ne faisait qu'augmenter. Il était plus difficile de se rendre en cours mais Emma avait formellement interdit aux enfants de sécher.

Les rumeurs avaient cessé sur son compte et s'intéressaient maintenant à l'absence de Killian Jones. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'était pas venu en cours et Emma s'inquiétait de plus en plus de voir sa place vide. Certains racontaient qu'il y avait eu un règlement de compte et qu'il en avait subi les frais, d'autres disait qu'il était tombé dans la drogue…

Un matin, alors que tout le monde essayait de suivre le cours soporifique du professeur d'histoire, Regina Mills entra dans la classe suivit par Killian, les yeux rivés au sol, le visage triste et tuméfié à quelques endroits. Ses blessures ne dataient certainement pas de la veille mais elles semblaient encore douloureuses. Regina chercha quelque chose dans la classe, sans même s'excuser auprès du professeur qui s'était interrompu et la regardait faire avec un regard surpris.

-Miss French ! appela Regina en tombant sur le visage de la jeune fille.

-O…Oui ?

-Suivez-moi ! ordonna Regina d'une voix peu encline à la discussion.  
Belle se leva et se dirigea vers la directrice adjointe d'un pas hésitant.

Le trio retourna dans le couloir et Regina ferma soigneusement la porte pour qu'aucun élève n'entende ce qu'ils se disaient. Quelques minutes après, Killian et Belle étaient réintroduits dans la classe et Regina les quitta sans un regard.

Emma attendit le repas à la cafétéria pour harceler Belle de questions.

-Elle veut juste que je l'aide à rattraper son retard ! Marmonna le rat de bibliothèque.

-C'est tout ce que vous vous êtes dit ?

-Oui, c'est tout !

-Belle, je sais quand tu mens et… Ruby ! Tu peux pas m'aider là !? s'exclama Emma en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Hein ? Désolée, j'écrivais à Peter ! s'excusa la jeune fille en rangeant son téléphone portable.

-Alors, d'où venaient ces bleus qu'il avait sur le visage ?!

-Ecoutez les filles, je n'ai pas franchement le droit d'en parler alors…

-Mais juste à nous ! força Ruby en attrapant un fruit.

-Non !

-Franchement, Belle, c'est pas comme si tu nous racontais l'affaire top secret de la NSA !

-Y'a des fois, je me demande quel âge vous avez ! s'exclama-t-elle en partant, laissant son plateau sans avoir rien touché.

Ruby haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Emma.

-Elle vient de nous dire qu'on était des gamines ?

-Ouais… En gros, c'est ce qu'elle vient de dire…

-Peut-être que c'est lui son mec ! s'enthousiasma soudain Ruby.

-Pas possible ! Sinon il ne m'aurait pas demandé de venir au bal avec lui, et à la soirée de mon anniversaire, il n'aurait pas mis sa main entre mes cuisses ! souffla Emma pour que seule Ruby entende.

-Ah ouais, merde ! D'ailleurs, il vient toujours au bal ?

-Je ne sais pas, je lui demanderai !

Emma eut l'occasion quelques heures après, au détour d'un couloir.

-Hey ! Killian !

-Swan ?

-Ca va ? Je… je veux dire, t'as pas l'air vraiment… enfin… ton visage c'est… vraiment horrible. Enfin non ! non, pas du tout c'est juste que… hum…

-Laisse tomber Swan, ça va ! soupira-t-il.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu sais, je ne veux pas forcer la confidence mais si je peux faire quelque chose…

-Ca va aller, t'inquiète pas.

-Oh… ok. Euh… on va toujours au bal ensemble ?!

-Et comment ! A ton avis, pourquoi je suis revenu à l'école ?! dit-il avec un sourire goguenard en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

-Killian ! Rappela-t-elle.

-Ouep ?

-Tes problèmes, ils vont s'arranger pas vrai ?

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille et lui fit un petit sourire triste avant de s'en aller.

Le mois de novembre s'acheva et le mois de décembre vit le premier conseil de classe arriver. Regina aimait ces conseils car cela lui permettait de prendre conscience des divers problèmes que ses élèves pouvaient rencontrer. Néanmoins, la tonne de paperasserie que cela lui apportait lui faisait rarement quitter le collège avant vingt-deux heures, elle voyait donc Emma moins souvent pour son mémoire mais lui avait ordonné de lui rendre un compte-rendu chaque semaine.

Le fait de ne plus voir le professeur Mills au Chapelier Flou chagrinait Emma mais heureusement, elle avait encore les cours de soutien et les heures de sport le matin avant le lycée…

Le dernier conseil avant les vacances était celui de la classe d'Emma ; ce fut de loin de plus éprouvant pour Regina qui dut se battre pour certains élèves afin qu'ils ne soient pas virés de l'établissement. Elle ressortit épuisée mais heureuse d'avoir pu garder tout le monde dans les rangs. En arrivant vers sa voiture, elle repéra un groupe de jeunes à la capuche rabattue sur la tête, elle n'y prêta pas grande attention avant de voir les pneu de sa voiture lacérés. Elle se tourna vers l'attroupement et scruta leur réaction. L'un d'eux s'avança mais resta de l'autre côté de la route et plaça son pouce sur sa gorge en allant de gauche à droite. Elle soutint son regard en sortant son téléphone de sa poche pour composer le numéro d'une dépanneuse. Le groupe fila rapidement sur des vélos rouillés.

Le message était clair, Regina Mills risquait des remontrances, mais pour quoi ?

* * *

Les vacances de Noël avaient toujours été un supplice pour Emma, un ennui mortel. Néanmoins, elle en profita pour travailler plus souvent au bar et faire encore plus de sport afin de rentrer dans sa robe.

Le 25 décembre, une ambiance particulière flottait dans l'air. Dans la famille d'accueil, ce jour se résumait à un « joyeux noël » balancé dans un couloir. Ainsi, lorsque Ruby l'avait supplié de venir fêter l'évènement avec sa grand-mère et elle, Emma avait tout de suite accepté pour fuir la morosité de son foyer.

Elle jeta une tenue sobre sur son lit, elle n'avait qu'un jean noir qui pourrait faire l'affaire, elle demanda si Joy avait quelque chose qui pourrait convenir pour une fête. Elle lui prêta un pull aux mailles beiges et dorées qui mettait en valeur ses cheveux blonds. Joy proposa aussi de faire un chignon à son aînée pour que celle-ci change un peu de coiffure.

-Tu as prévu quelque chose pour Noël?demanda Emma pendant que Joy, une langue tirée, se concentrait pour terminer le chignon bun qu'elle venait de confectionner.

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop, je pense que je vais aller trainer avec deux ou trois amis, je pensais qu'August viendrait nous rendre visite… mais visiblement non. »

August et Emma avaient été dans la même famille plusieurs fois. Ils s'étaient toujours retrouvés comme si le destin voulait absolument les réunir et ils étaient devenus très proches. Lui aussi avait connu la famille de Linda et George mais après une énième dispute avec George, il avait pris le large. Cela faisait deux ans maintenant. Quelquefois, les filles recevaient une lettre qui les avertissait de l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais ces lettres se faisaient de plus en plus rare et Emma doutait le revoir un jour.

-Je vais aller voir s'il nous a envoyé quelque chose! annonça Joy, comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de la blonde.

Elle fila en bas et laissa à Emma le soin de se maquiller. Joy déboula quelques minutes plus tard avec une lettre.

-C'est lui? demanda Emma en se retournant vivement, faisant tomber la moitié de ses affaires de maquillage.

-Non, princesse! C'est une lettre pour toi, mais c'est pas l'écriture d'August.

-De qui ça peut être? » demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas mais c'est du joli papier, il y a même une espèce de logo sur l'enveloppe, comme une fleur. »

Emma ouvrit l'enveloppe et vit avec soulagement qu'il s'agissait d'Elsa et Anna. Elles lui écrivaient afin d'être certaines que tout le monde puisse lire la fameuse lettre.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle dit? demanda Joy en se précipitant vers son aînée.

-Anna a rencontré un garçon! Il s'appelle Sven. C'est un coéquipier d'Elsa, elle a intégré une nouvelle équipe de patinage artistique et elle parle d'un certain Hans, qui a l'air d'être sérieusement taré! Elle nous embrasse.

-Pas plus de nouvelles d'Anna?

-Je pense qu'elles ont beaucoup de chose à faire avec leur tante… maugréa Emma en reposant la lettre, maintenant frustrée de ne pas en savoir plus.

-On va leur répondre, pas vrai? demanda Joy, inquiète.

-Oui, on va leur dire que Jeremy ne partira finalement pas avant ses deux ans et que tout va bien dans le plus pourri des monde!

Joy soupira. Un coup de klaxon interrompit le cours de leurs pensés. C'était Ruby et sa grand-mère. Emma se rua dans le couloir pour se retrouver face à George qui tentait de remonter les escaliers. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la força à le regarder.

-T'es bien belle comme ça, Emma jolie !

-Merci George. Dit-elle d'une voix basse.

-Joyeux Noël. Murmura-t-il d'une voix sans joie.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et dégagea son bras rapidement. Emma fonça rejoindre Ruby qui attendait devant la porte et fut rassurée de passer Noël loin d'ici. Elle grimpa dans la voiture après avoir chaleureusement salué Granny. Cependant, en voyant qu'elles ne se rendaient pas chez Ruby, Emma lança des regards interrogateurs à son amie.

-Granny, on va où? demanda Ruby, elle aussi intriguée.

-Eh bien! Je t'ai dis qu'on allait chez des amis, bécasse!

-Non, tu m'as dit qu'on fêtait Noël avec tes amis! Pas qu'on allait ailleurs que chez nous!

-Eh bien, ça te fait une sortie, de quoi te plains-tu?

Ruby se renfrogna, et s'enfonça dans son siège, elle fit remarquer qu'elle avait passé deux jours à nettoyer la maison de font en comble, pour rien.

-D'abord, on va chercher une amie, ensuite on va chez Marco!

-Marco? interrogea Emma.

-C'est un ami de Granny, ils se connaissent depuis très longtemps et il était proviseur de notre lycée il y a une dizaine d'années. Les gens du village disent qu'il y a eu des regards… _amoureux_ entre ma grand-mère et lui.

-Ruby! Ne dis pas de sottises!… Ah! On arrive!

Emma regarda par la fenêtre et aperçu une jeune femme devant un manoir imposant. Après avoir cligné des yeux plusieurs fois, elle sentit son ventre se tordre soudain.

-Le professeur Mills?! s'écria Emma en se tournant vers Ruby, l'air furieux.

-Granny, on va passer Noël avec une de nos prof? gémit la jeune femme en regardant sa grand-mère.

Elles se turent lorsque Regina entra dans l'habitacle. Elle offrit un timide sourire aux jeunes filles à l'arrière et embrassa Granny sur la joue.

-Merci beaucoup d'être venue me chercher!

-Je t'en prie, ma grande, c'est pas de chance que ta voiture soit tombée en panne ! répondit chaleureusement la vieille dame en tapotant le genou du proviseur adjoint.

-Cette voiture… maugréa gentiment Régina en se dandinant dans son siège, mal à l'aise. Elle et Emma n'avaient échangé qu'un regard qui les avait visiblement gêné toutes les deux.

Lorsqu'elles se voyaient au café, il n'y avait personne pour juger leur relation particulière. Ici, les choses étaient différentes et elles s'en rendaient bien compte.

Emma s'enfonça dans son siège pour le reste du trajet, ne décrochant ni un mot ni un regard aux autres. Regina discuta tranquillement avec Granny qui ne cessait de lui envoyer des « ma grande » et des « mon ange » qui fit lever les yeux de Ruby au ciel un nombre incalculable de fois.

Elles se garèrent devant une maison située en haut de la ville, sur la colline au nord et descendirent de la voiture.

Ruby se posta à côté de sa grand-mère afin de la réprimander sur l'omission qu'elle avait fait en ne lui disant pas où elles allaient passer Noël. Emma emboita le pas de Regina et garda les mains enfoncées dans ses poches et son nez dans son écharpe.

-Vous êtes très jolies, miss Swan ! complimenta Regina en regardant la coiffure de la lycéenne.

Emma croisa son regard et lui répondit par un sourire discret.

-Je vous ai connu plus bavarde ! murmura Regina en se penchant doucement vers la jeune fille.

Emma répondit par un son qui était à mi-chemin entre un grognement et un raclement de gorge. Regina n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, le petit groupe arrivait déjà devant la porte d'entrée.

Ruby faillit tomber à la renverse lorsqu'elle découvrit David Nolan et Mary-Margaret Blanchard dans le salon de Marco. Elle lança un regard désolé vers Emma qui semblait, elle aussi, choquée de voir où elle avait atterri.

Passer Noël avec ses professeurs était pour le moins inhabituel. Le petit garçon de Nolan et Blanchard était là, il restait collé dans les jambes de sa mère avant de voir le professeur Mills. A ce moment, il se précipita dans ses bras.

-Redzina! s'écria-t-il en nichant sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme.

-Salut bonhomme! dit-elle en saluant d'un signe de la main les parents qui s'étaient retournés au cri de leur petit garçon.

Mary-Margaret s'avança vers le petit groupe et salua tout le monde. Elle offrit un feuilleté à Emma et Ruby, comme si avoir deux de ses élèves dans ses pattes ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça.

-Ca va les filles? demanda-t-elle en leur souriant.

-Euh… Granny nous avait pas dit qu'il y aurait nos professeurs… répondit Ruby en mâchonnant le feuilleté.

-Rubs! ça se dit pas! s'étrangla Emma.

-Hein? ah mais euh… non mais c'est pas grave hein… c'est juste que… on… on s'y attendait pas!

Regina pouffa de rire en posant le petit garçon à ses pieds.

-Eh oui… les professeurs aussi fêtent Noël! Etrange non? murmura-t-elle comme si elle leur confiait un secret.

-Ouais! confirma la jeune fille.

-Non! reprit Emma en attrapant le bras de Ruby qui disait n'importe quoi. Je suis certaine qu'après un verre de punch, elle sera plus sensée! s'excusa Emma en tirant son amie plus loin.

-Oh Merde… Emma, merci. Je ne savais plus où me foutre !

-Moi non plus. Grommela la blonde en balayant la pièce du regard, pendant que Ruby s'éloignait pour prendre un verre.

Emma put reconnaître Rumple Gold, un avocat fortuné qui avait fait ses débuts dans cette petite ville et qui habitait maintenant plus bas sur la côte Est, il bavardait avec le Dr Victor Whale, éminent chirurgien neurologue à l'hôpital qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville. Il y avait un tas d'autres gens qu'Emma ne connaissait pas et n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Elle se sentait mal à l'aise face à toute cette population qui avait inondée le salon. Elle chercha Ruby du regard, elle était évidemment en compagnie de Peter qui avait atterri là on ne sait comment. Elle se sentait comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle repéra un fauteuil vide à l'écart dans la pièce et alla s'y installer pour avoir tout le loisir d'observer les invités. Bien vite, son regard tomba sur Regina. Celle-ci bavardait avec une petite blonde qui avait posée une main sur le bras de la brune, il s'agissait de l'infirmière du lycée, Chloé Tinker. Emma fronça les sourcils lorsque Regina se pencha vers l'oreille de son amie et murmura quelque chose qui fit éclater de rire la jeune femme. La blonde fit dévier sa main dans le dos de la proviseur et la rapprocha afin de lui raconter un secret au creux de l'oreille. Regina sembla apprécier ce moment et glissa un regard vers Emma. Elle sourit à l'autre et l'attrapa par le coude pour l'emmener loin du regard de l'étudiante.

Cette dernière plissa ses yeux et pinça les lèvres. Une main lui tendit un verre et elle fit remonter son regard le long de ce bras blafard. Elle tomba sur le visage d'une jeune fille qui devait avoir le même âge qu'elle et qui lui souriait gentiment.

-Bonjour, murmura la brune en lui tendant un peu plus le verre sous le nez.

-Oh euh… pardon, bonjour !

En regardant de plus prêt, Emma remarqua qu'elle était vraiment très pâle. Elle se leva donc afin de céder sa place.

-Je fais si malade que ça? demanda la brune avec un air triste.

-Hein? euh… non, c'est juste que… enfin… je pensais que…

-Je m'appelle Alice. Coupa-t-elle pour qu'Emma n'ait pas à se justifier. Elle prit place dans le fauteuil et croisa ses jambes laiteuses.

-Enchantée, moi c'est Emma.

-D'accord!

-Hum… euh merci pour le verre!

-Pas de quoi, j'ai vu que tu avais besoin d'un remontant!

-Hein?

Alice planta son regard dans le sien mais ne répondit pas pour autant. Emma fronça les sourcils, elle était bizarre cette fille avec ses grands yeux bleus. Elle préféra se détourner et partir à la recherche de Ruby, mais ne la trouvant pas, elle choisi un coin tranquille et ne trouva rien de mieux que les escaliers, face à la porte d'entrée. Elle soupira, la journée promettait d'être longue, surtout si Regina Mills se faisait un plaisir de parler avec tout le monde sauf elle.

Lorsqu'elle était là, Emma avait un besoin de l'avoir près d'elle, de lui parler, d'avoir un contact avec elle. Au lieu de ça, son professeur l'ignorait ouvertement. Le petit garçon Nolan déboula devant elle et tenta de monter les marches sans tomber.

-T'es qui toi ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Je m'appelle Emma. répondit elle en se déplaçant pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Moi c'est Neal Nolan Blanchard !

-Enchantée bonhomme ! sourit-elle en lui tendant la main.

-Tu sais ce que je veux faire quand je serai grand ?

-Non ?

-Tu le dis pas hein, c'est un secret ! D'accord !?

-Ouep ! Je dirai rien ! Promis Emma en se retenant de rire.

-Je veux être pirate ! J'aurai un bateau, comme Jack Sparrow et dessus il y aura ma maman, mon papa et Redzina.

-Ah oui ? C'est un très bon choix de compagnon ! Assura Emma en hochant plusieurs fois la tête.

-Tu sais, tu pourras venir aussi, toi, je t'inviterai pour pas que tu sois triste !

-Eh bien, je te remercie !

-Neal ! Où te caches-tu, fripon ?! appela une voix qu'Emma connaissais trop bien.

-Il est avec moi ! répondit-elle en tournant la tête pour voir apparaître Regina, tout sourire.

-Dis donc, vilain, je croyais que maman t'avait demandé d'attendre avant de déguerpir !?

-Moi je veux pas prendre mes médicaments ! s'écria Neal en posant ses petites mains sur sa bouche.

Emma se décala, un peu gênée de s'être fait surprendre en grande discussion avec le petit garçon.

-Neal, c'est important de prendre ses médicaments, sinon tu seras encore plus malade et tu ne pourras pas venir voir Beau Miroir !

L'enfant se mit à bouder et croisa ses bras pour montrer son mécontentement. Emma s'attendait à voir son professeur s'énerver et déclarer d'une voix froide que s'il ne venait pas, il prendrait son médicament de force mais au lieu de ça, elle s'accroupit devant lui et lui prit son menton entre les doigts.

-Bonhomme, tu sais, si tu ne prends pas tes médicaments, tu ne pourras pas devenir pirate !

-C'est vrai ? brailla Neal en se tournant vers Emma pour avoir confirmation.

-Oui c'est vrai. En plus, ça ne sert à rien de lutter contre Regina Mills, c'est la pirate la plus redoutable jamais vu !

Neal fronça les sourcils et demanda doucement :

-T'es une gentille ou une méchante pirate ?

-Méchante, bien entendu ! répondit Regina en utilisant une voix haut perchée.

Neal se mit à crier et rire en même temps, tout en courant rejoindre sa mère. Regina et Emma échangèrent un regard complice et Emma ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

-Ah ! Vous êtes là ! On va manger ! Informa Chloé en s'arrêtant près d'elles.

Emma referma la bouche et brisa le lien qu'elles avaient créé.

Chacun s'installa après que les uns et les autres aient fait des pieds et des mains pour se retrouver assis à la place qu'ils voulaient. Emma était entre Ruby et Whale, Regina était en face d'Emma, assise entre le professeur Blanchard et l'infirmière.

Durant le repas, Emma se sentit très seule, Ruby était tournée vers Peter et bavardait avec lui, Regina parlait avec la blonde qu'Emma avait décidé de détester, Whale n'avait pas beaucoup de conversation intéressante pour une jeune fille et Emma se voyait mal parler avec le professeur Blanchard ou Nolan, ils avaient ce côté papa/maman lorsqu'ils s'adressaient à elle qui la gênait énormément.

Avant le dessert, la tablée demanda une pause afin de commencer à digérer ce qu'ils venaient d'engloutir.

Emma sortit pour s'aérer un peu, et l'air frais contrastait tellement avec le chaud de l'intérieur qu'elle eut l'impression que ses poumons gelaient. Elle tapa ses pieds l'un contre l'autre afin de réchauffer ses jambes et frotta ses mains rigoureusement.

Derrière elle, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma doucement, elle se retourna, toujours accoudée à la rambarde qui encerclait le perron.

-Miss Swan!

-Professeure. murmura Emma en se détournant.

Elle sentit la jeune femme se mettre à côté d'elle, imitant sa position.

-Vous passez une bonne après-midi?

Emma haussa les épaules et refusa de regarder le visage de la brune.

-Vous semblez un peu triste, fit remarquer Regina en se penchant vers elle, son épaule poussant légèrement contre celle d'Emma.

-Non… Tout va bien.

Regina haussa les sourcils et regarda le paysage qui s'étalait devant leurs yeux. Marco avait une maison située dans les hauteurs de la ville, si bien que depuis le perron, on pouvait apercevoir en contre-bas les maisons s'entasser en lignes quasi parfaites. La neige avait recouvert la ville en un rien de temps et le clocher semblait gelé, arrêté dans le temps. A bien y réfléchir, les maisons ressemblaient à des morceaux de sucres alignés. Le vent fit bouger quelques branchages et Emma frissonna en s'entourant de ses bras.

Regina amorça son départ.

-Y'a pas des gens qui vous manquent pour ce genre de fête? demanda Emma avant que Regina ne rentre.

Celle-ci se retourna et revint sur ses pas.

-Si, bien sûr. Répondit-elle en scrutant le visage de la blonde.

-Pourquoi repenser aux personnes qui vous manquent pile pour ce genre d'évènement!?

Regina scruta le paysage et chercha une réponse appropriée.

-Dans ma maison, commença-t-elle en se rapprochant un peu plus de l'épaule d'Emma, le sol est fait en vieilles pierres foncées… continua Regina en souriant.

Emma tourna la tête vers elle, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas lui décrire l'architecture de son manoir pour rien. Elle nota la rencontre de son épaule avec celle de son professeur et sentit un chatouillis au font de son ventre.

-Lorsque je l'ai acheté, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'une des pierres n'était pas à la même hauteur que les autres. Elle est juste un peu plus basse et ça fait comme un creux dans le sol, juste devant la porte de ma chambre. Les premiers temps, je manquais de tomber systématiquement. Et puis après, avec le temps, même si le trou est toujours là, j'ai pris l'habitude de vivre avec, alors je parviens à l'éviter, mais parfois, lorsqu'il y a quelque chose d'important dans ma vie, je ne fais plus vraiment attention et c'est à ce moment là que je trébuche dessus. Ca me rappelle qu'il est là.»

Emma sourit, touchée que Regina ait trouvé une métaphore pour lui prouver que ce qu'elle ressentait était normal!

-Ouais ! lâcha-t-elle en laissant de la vapeur sortir de sa bouche.

Regina et elle restèrent longtemps collées l'une contre l'autre, à regarder le paysage face à elles. Emma tourna son visage vers son professeur. Celle-ci avait un regard sombre, comme si la tristesse s'était emparée d'elle sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire.

-Marco doit nous attendre pour le dessert. Déclara soudainement la jeune femme en faisant sursauter l'étudiante.

Emma hocha la tête et la laissa entrer dans la maison. Au moment où Emma allait la suivre, elle vit des jambes dépasser du fauteuil en bois sculpté dans le coin du porche.

-Alice!? interpela-t-elle en avançant prudemment.

La jeune fille souriait de façon énigmatique et ses yeux plongeaient eux aussi dans le paysage époustouflant.

-Moi c'est à ma mère que je repense. Confia la jeune fille en tournant vers Emma des yeux embués de larmes.

-De… de quoi?

-Les jours de fête, c'est à ma mère que je pense. Elle est morte lorsque j'étais très jeune, et ensuite, je n'ai plus jamais vu mon père sourire. Il n'y a plus eut de Noël en famille… Plus de cache-cache dans le jardin, plus de conte avant de m'endormir. Après la mort de ma mère, il n'y a eu que des regards tendus, des non-dits, des murmures contrits. Et puis il y a eu ma maladie…

-Ta maladie? répéta Emma en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir.

-J'ai une leucémie. C'est pour ça que Wales est là, il surveille que je ne me fatigue pas trop. C'est lui qui a eu l'idée de me faire sortir de l'hôpital pour Noël… pas mon père.

-Dis donc, tu as l'air de lui en vouloir beaucoup à ton père, fit remarquer la blonde.

-Papa n'a jamais plus parlé de maman après sa mort, comme si on devait l'oublier, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Dit-elle d'une voix triste. J'imagine qu'il fera pareil après ma mort souffla-t-elle enfin.

Emma resta silencieuse au début, puis elle répondit:

-Je suis certaine qu'il pense souvent à ta mère mais que pour ne pas te faire de mal, il ne t'en parle pas, de peur de raviver certain souvenir. Je… Je ne t'ai jamais vu au lycée… ?

-Non j'ai été déscolarisée à cause de la maladie.

Emma hocha la tête et jeta un oeil à l'intérieur de la maison, mademoiselle Blanchard était en train de la regarder par la fenêtre, un regard embué de larmes. Regina se tenait près d'elle, un air grave. Emma se leva et tendit sa main à Alice qui lui semblait encore plus fragile maintenant qu'elle savait pourquoi la jeune fille avait la peau diaphane.

Elles entrèrent discrètement dans la maison, et Emma remarqua que la jeune fille avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes à cause du froid; elle prit la moitié de son poids sur elle pour la raccompagner jusqu'à sa chaise. La petite blonde sentait les regards peser sur elle mais elle essaya de ne pas en tenir compte. Elle donna à Alice un mug fumant que venait de lui apporter Marco. Peu à peu, les discussions reprenaient bon train mais Emma sentait peser sur elle, le regard de la directrice adjointe qui semblait lui faire passer un scanner avec ses prunelles foncées.

Après le repas, chacun aida à ranger les assiettes et partit s'installer dans un coin de la maison. Emma bavarda avec Alice, puis Ruby et Peter vinrent retrouver les deux jeunes filles et débutèrent une partie de carte. Le soir arriva lentement et Marco proposa de mettre la radio pour écouter les chants de Noël, puis, il fit passer un plateau avec des verres de lait de poule. La soirée démarra joyeusement et la neige se mit à tomber à gros flocons. Bientôt, les adultes entamèrent des chansons de Noël, et Ruby tenta même de les lancer sur des chants plus osés.

Regina était accoudée au comptoir qui séparait la vaste cuisine de l'immense salon, elle regardait le petit Neal avec des yeux attendris. Chloé s'approcha doucement et regarda son amie.

-Redge? appela la petite blonde avec un sourire timide au bord des lèvres.

-Oui?!

-Tu as assez bu pour ce soir, non? demanda Clo en tendant le bras pour attraper le verre que tenait la brune.

-Ah tiens… on dirait ma mère! maugréa Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le sourire de Chloé laissa place à un air réprobateur.

-Je te prierai de ne pas m'insulter!

Regina hocha la tête en arborant un sourire moqueur.

-Je l'ai eu au téléphone l'autre jour, elle t'embrasse! taquina la brune.

Chloé jeta un regard autour d'elle et aperçu Emma, qui encore une fois, fixait son amie.

-Dis donc, la petite blonde là-bas, c'est qui?

-Une de mes élève, Emma. Répondit la brune en jetant un rapide coup d'œil.

-Elle est mignonne ! Mais surtout elle arrête pas de te regarder ! Et de me lancer des regards meurtriers !

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes, c'est une élève je te dis!

-Ca ne serait pas la première fois qu'une petite blonde attire ton attention?

-Chloé ! prévint Regina en tournant le dos au comptoir afin de poser ses coudes dessus.

-Quoi? c'est la vérité, ne sois pas aussi prude, Redge!

-Pas maintenant, s'il te plait.

-Est-ce que c'est de cette élève dont tu me parlais l'autre jour?

Regina lança un regard hésitant à son amie.

-Oui ! finit-elle par dire doucement.

Neal vint se mettre devant la proviseure et ses petits bras encerclèrent sa taille.

-Redzina! Prends-moi dans tes bras! Demanda le garçonnet en relevant sa tête vers elle.

-Ah? tu as quelque chose à me demander? Dit elle en le hissant contre elle.

-Oui, oui, est-ce que ton père-noël va passer aussi?

-Mon père Noël?

-Oui parce que c'est le tient qui apporte toujours les meilleurs cadeaux!

-Ah… bah on est ravi de savoir ça !» lança Mary-Margaret en déposant son verre sur le comptoir.

Le petit garçon enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Regina, honteux.

-Ah mais ça, c'est parce que mon père-noël pique les idées à celui de tes parents!

Mary-Margaret sourit et ils furent interrompus par Marco, qui les invita à passer à table de nouveau. Le professeur Blanchard emmena Neal se coucher à l'étage et promit de venir le réveiller lorsque le père-Noël serait passé.

La soirée avança tranquillement et il fut bientôt temps d'offrir les cadeaux. Emma était particulièrement mal à l'aise car elle n'avait rien apporté pour qui que ce soit. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'antécédent concernant la fête de Noël et n'avait simplement pas pensé à acheter des cadeaux.

-Rubs, on peut s'offrir nos cadeaux à la rentrée?

-Oh non! Je veux t'offrir le tien!

-Rubs, s'il te plait, j'aimerai le faire... pas devant nos profs quoi…

-Ah d'accord…

Ruby parut un peu déçue mais Emma fut soulagée, elle sortit de la maison prétextant un mal de tête pendant que tout le monde échangeait les cadeaux.

La neige craqua sous ses pieds alors qu'elle avançait doucement vers la route et les flocons tourbillonnaient furieusement autour d'elle. Son ombre projetée par les spots qui entouraient la maison, dansait sur la surface blanche. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par une autre ombre.

-Miss Swan, il n'y a pas grand chose à faire un 25 décembre sur le bord d'une route.

-J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Souffla la jeune fille.

-Tenez.

Regina lui tendit un paquet.

-Qu'est ce que c'est?

-Un cadeau pour Noël.

-Mais… vous saviez que j'allais être là? questionna Emma.

-Non, je l'avais dans mon sac depuis un moment.

Emma tiqua. Elle jeta un regard sur son professeur et ses lèvres s'étendirent au moins jusqu'à ses oreilles.

-Vous m'avez acheté un cadeau il y a un moment?!

-Swan, ouvrez ce cadeau ! siffla Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle déballa le petit emballage et découvrit un écrin violet et doré.

-C'est trop… je… je peux pas accepter!

-Miss Swan, je ne vous offre pas une boîte!

-Oui je sais mais rien que la boîte est… et puis... je… enfin, vous…vous avez offert un cadeau à Ruby?

-Ruby n'est pas l'élève que je suis pour son mémoire!

-Vous offrez des cadeaux à tous les élèves que vous avez en mémoire?

-Le compte est vite fait, je n'en ai qu'une! répliqua habilement la directrice adjointe.

Emma baissa les yeux sur l'écrin et souleva le couvercle.

-C'est très beau… Merci!

Regina haussa les sourcils et se tourna un peu plus vers Emma.

-Vous savez ce que c'est? demanda-t-elle.

-Un arbre.

-Non Miss Swan, c'est une métaphore!

-Une métaphore? demanda Emma en regardant le porte-clés argenté fixé à un anneau par une pièce de cuir.

-C'est l'arbre de vie.

-Je ne connais pas la signification de cet arbre."

-Eh bien, je crois que vous êtes bonne pour des recherches à la bibliothèque.

Emma éclata de rire.

-Un cadeau qui me conduit droit aux révisions, pourquoi je ne suis pas étonnée? tenta ironiquement Emma.

-Bonsoir Miss Swan. conclut froidement la brune en s'éloignant vers la maison.

-Attendez! Je ne vous ai même pas remercié! Je… Vous êtes vraiment…

Regina haussa un sourcil, attendant la suite. Voyant que ça ne venait pas, elle pressa un peu plus son élève.

-Oui?

-Incompréhensible! lâcha Emma en s'avançant. Elle attrapa l'épaule gauche de Regina à l'aide de sa main droite et se pencha afin de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Puis, elle s'éloigna afin de rentrer dans la maison. Chacun son tour !

* * *

Dernier chapitre tranquille, les choses se dégradent un peu dans le prochain alors soufflez un peu! A la semaine prochaine!

Bises.


	8. Chapter 7- Le meurtre

evilhayleyregal: Parce que "Redzina" _c'est_ adorable! ^^Du pied sous la table entre un prof et un élève, pas biennnnnn! Effectivement, on voit que Regina aime de plus en plus son élève. Et je suis d'accord, Regina a trop souvent le dernier mot. J'ai hâte de voir ta réaction lorsqu'elle vont craquer... Voilà _le_ chapitre.

Guest: je reposte ton commentaire et encore une fois... je suis désolée mais je comprends pas mdr. "g oublier ce que g dite et pourquoi REGINA faire DU MAL A EMMA mais dans histoires que je LI REGINA ELLE faire du mal a EMMA elle et amours toi t hamr aec cette histoire"

Guest: Elodie? ou Salomé? En même temps... le père Noël des Charmants... même si je les adore... mais bon.  
Eh oui, Regina a pas trop de bol là mais je vous laisse dans le flou encore un peu... Je ne peux rien te dire d'autre, sinon j'en dévoilerai trop... Je suis d'accord mais en même temps, son explication, elle est imparable! Y aller doucement... humf on verra!

Creamelie: C1- Eh bien, dans l'ennui tu as trouvé ma fic, j'en suis ravie! Le petit cygne impliquerait Henry? Pourquoi? Pour les questions suivantes, je ne peux pas te répondre.  
C2- Alors, le fait qu'elle soit riche en étant enseignant est expliqué un peu plus tard, mais c'est une trèèèèès bonne réflexion! Il y a encore des questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre. Néanmoins, moi j'ai une question: Qui est Annie? De la peine pour eux et le chien, je crois que tu vas en avoir un peu plus à chaque fois... Emma a effectivement beaucoup de responsabilité mais je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ainsi. Elle a effectivement 17 ans. J'adore écrire les dialogues de Belle/Ruby/Emma... Et en effet, elles ont une différences de classe sociale évidente mais sont très liées. Tu dis que "Regina à l'air d'aimer plaire étant donné ses réactions lorsqu'elle remarque Emma" c'est tout à fait vrai! Et je suis contente d'avoir, avec le chapitre 2, permis de répondre à une de tes questions. Pour moi, Killian n'est pas un gros lourd! Mais Katherine est une peste... c'est certain.  
C3- J'avais peur en ne voyant pas d'autre commentaire arriver! Je ne peux pas dire si la victime est Emma ou non... Il serait logique que le petit Cygne soit Emma... je te l'accorde... mais est-ce vraiment ça? Merci, les scènes dans la famille sont de la pure création alors je suis contente que ça te plaise.

Blackkfeather: Effectivement, ce commentaire est encore plus détaillé, et j'adore ça! Eh bien, étant donné qu'Emma a besoin de sortir de la maison, c'est pour cela qu'elle sort de chez elle... De plus, elle ne s'enfuit pas, elle est en évolution pour quitter peu à peu la maison... elle ne restera pas toute sa vie avec eux... c'est pour ça... La métaphore de la pierre dans la maison est de moi. Eh oui... l'homme mystérieux, les gamins fous... Qui d'autre? Je te laisse découvrir.

MissOuat4ever: Moi aussi, j'aime Noël! Effectivement, ça se passe pas si mal... pour l'instant ;)

SQForeverSQ: Merci d'avoir rejoins mes lecteur. Merci de me l'avoir dit et merci pour tous ces compliments.

regina2015: Comment gâcher l'instant? Vite et bien? Oui l'approche en douceur pour ce cas de figure, c'est mieux.

rozaline38: Merci beaucoup et oui, ton commentaire m'a un peu manqué! Qui sont-ce? eh bien je ne peux rien dire malheureusement... Oui passer Noël avec c'est prof, c'est éprouvant, surtout pour Ruby...

Djam: Eh bienvenue à toi! Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments, j'ai hâte de lire tes prochains commentaires! ^^

 _-Quelques précisions: Dans mon histoire, le père de Belle gagne très bien sa vie. Pourquoi? je trouve qu'une Belle venant d'un milieu riche et calme favorise la Belle qui s'intéresse aux bouquins et qui est plus rationnelle que ses amies... -_

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Lilly._

* * *

Chapitre 7- Le meurtre

Jour après jours, Emma essayait sa robe afin de voir combien de centimètres il lui restait à perdre. Ses journées commençaient très tôt et finissaient très tard mais chaque jour elle profitait un peu plus de la présence de Regina Mills, elle profitait de ses connaissances et de sa générosité à son égard.  
Elle passait souvent à l'hôpital afin de rendre visite à Alice, parfois elle était accompagnée par Belle et Ruby mais elle aimait aussi y aller seule pour partager des moments uniques, en somme, elles s'amusaient comme des folles à imaginer des histoires abracadabrantes.

-Chapelier _flou_ , pas fou ! rectifia Emma hilare, en déposant sa boisson sur la table de chevet d'Alice.

-Ah ! mais je trouve que ça sonne mieux ! Et puis, la référence est quand même plus convaincante !

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais quoi qu'il en soit, le nom du bar c'est le chapelier flou !

-J'aimerai bien y aller un jour ! murmura Alice soudain triste.

Emma se tordit les mains, mal à l'aise.

-Ben… tu sais, tu ne loupes pas grand chose, c'est toujours bondé et… c'est des gens qui boivent quoi…

La jeune fille lui lança un regard plein de reproches.

-Je t'en prie, Emma, pas à moi !

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre et avant qu'Alice ait pu donner son accord, la personne entra rapidement. La blouse blanche impeccable du docteur Whale parvenait à rendre les murs alentours moins éclatants. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce.

-Oh, je croyais que votre père était là, je… je repasserai plus tard !

-Ce sont mes derniers résultats ? demanda Alice en pointant le dossier qu'il tenait entre les mains.

-Oui, mais nous en discuterons plus tard.

-Pas la peine doc. Je ferai part de ces résultats à mon père! souffla-t-elle en se redressant difficilement dans son lit.

Whale lança un bref regard à Emma, montrant qu'elle dérangeait un peu. Celle-ci se leva et embrassa rapidement Alice sur les cheveux, puis elle s'éclipsa rapidement.

Le médecin sortit peu après de la chambre et autorisa Emma à y retourner pour un court moment.

-Alors ? Il t'a dit quoi ?

-Eh bien, mes résultats sont bons, ils sont stables.

-Et c'est une bonne chose ? demanda la blonde en fronçant les sourcils devant la mine peu réjouie de son amie.

-Eh bien, de toute façon, c'est l'histoire de ma vie. Ca veut seulement dire que pendant un peu plus longtemps je ne connaitrais pas l'amour, ni le Chapelier Flou, ni même le lycée ou la fac ! Et que j'attendrais la mort pendant un peu plus longtemps…

-Je suis désolée murmura Emma la voix brisée.

-Tu sais, ce qui me saoule le plus, c'est de voir que les gens autour de moi se posent des millions de questions pour quelque chose de si simple que l'amour. Si tu aimes une personne, n'hésite pas une seule seconde, fais tout pour l'avoir. C'est simple !

Emma eut un demi-sourire et attrapa la main de son amie qu'elle serra fortement.

* * *

Après les vacances, une masse d'examens s'étaient abattus sur les élèves malgré le bal s'approchant. Regina prenait souvent des nouvelles des révisions d'Emma afin de s'assurer que son élève progressait et ne perdait pas de terrain sur les autres.

Néanmoins, le jour du bal, Emma délaissa ses révisions et fut fière de pouvoir faire glisser la fermeture éclair de sa robe jusqu'en haut. Elle aimait l'image que le miroir lui renvoyait, elle était à présent svelte et assez musclée pour que les muscles de ses bras se dessinent légèrement. Joy et Amber vinrent l'aider à se préparer et elle eut l'impression qu'elle se rendait à son mariage. Les deux jeunes filles étaient pleines d'attentions envers elle.

-Tiens, prends ce collier ! proposa Amber en lui donnant un ras du cou en argent.

-D'où tu tiens ça ? demanda Joy en faisant des yeux ronds.

-T'occupe pas !

Nathan passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, les yeux fermés.

-Vous êtes à poil ? demanda-t-il en gardant les yeux clos.

-Nan, gros malin ! Tu peux entrer.

-Wow, Em', t'es bonne ! s'exclama-t-il en sautant sur le lit le plus proche.

-Merci… je crois.

-Ouais, c'est un compliment ça !

Emma hocha la tête et fit un sourire à son petit frère.

-Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ? demanda-t-elle en les fixant dans le miroir.

-Mais oui ! George et Linda reviennent vraiment tard et…

-Oui mais je vous ai déjà laissé pour Noël et…

-Et tout se passera bien. On va manger et retourner dans nos chambres. D'accord ?

Elle acquiesça, sereine et se tourna de nouveau vers le miroir, prête à en découdre avec sa chevelure rebelle.

-Bon, une tresse sur le crâne, une tresse épi sur le côté ou les cheveux lâchés ? Ou alors une queue de cheval basse, proposa Joy en tenant un peigne et un élastique.

-Surprends moi !

-Coupe tout ! Proposa Nathan en posant son menton dans sa main.

Le premier endroit où Emma se précipita fut l'hôpital. Elle avait promis à Alice de venir la voir en tenue de bal et elle se présenta dans la chambre avec une mine réjouie.

-Oh mon dieu ! Comme tu es belle ! S'extasia la jeune fille en tendant les bras pour qu'elle tourne sur elle-même.

-Elle a raison, Emma, tu es ravissante ! complimenta le père de la jeune fille.

-Merci beaucoup monsieur.

-Tu vas tous les épater à ce bal ! Personne ne t'arrivera à la cheville ! Déclara faiblement la jeune fille. Elle semblait vraiment épuisée et Emma se souvint qu'en fin de journée, son amie était bien souvent plus fatiguée. Elle prit donc congé et promis de venir lui raconter en détail sa soirée le lendemain. Emma avait finalement opté pour une tresse roulé en un chignon qui laissait s'échapper quelques mèches de cheveux devant son visage. Ses boucles d'oreille et le collier prêtés par Amber lui donnait l'air d'une princesse et elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait sa tenue et ce qu'elle lui permettait de dégager. Fini les jeans troués, les basquets et les vêtements trop larges.

Killian passa la chercher en voiture, offerte par le père de Belle. Emma remarqua qu'il avait un regard triste et des bleus sur les mains, elle tenta de démarrer une conversation.

-Tout va bien en ce moment ?

-Ouais.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Kil', on est ami ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant un peu vers le garçon.

-On peut être un peu plus, Swan, si c'est ce que tu demandes !

-Hein ? Non ! Non, c'est juste que… quand tu voulais que je te parle de mes soucis… tu te rappelles ?

Le garçon se gara devant le lycée et se tourna franchement vers elle.

-Je me rappelle, Swan.

-Killian, tu as des problèmes dont tu aimerais me parler ?

Il planta son regard droit dans le sien et plissa ses yeux.

-Swan, je…

Un bruit les fit tous les deux sursauter et Emma poussa même un petit cri.

-Allez, descends de là, Emma ! Que je vois ta tenue ! hurla Ruby qui s'était précipité contre la vitre de la voiture.

Emma se tourna vers Killian pour lui demander de lui parler mais il avait déjà un pied dehors. A contre-cœur, elle descendit à son tour et montra sa tenue à Ruby.

-Bon sang, Katherine va s'étouffer ! gloussa-t-elle en resserrant la cape rouge qu'elle avait autour des épaules. Bon, on va à l'intérieur ? Parce qu'en robe, on se caille un peu !

Killian prit la main d'Emma et la serra un peu plus que nécessaire. Elle lui jeta un regard inquiet mais il riva son regard droit devant lui.

Devant la salle, Emma repéra rapidement son professeur de littérature qui avait le listing en main. Elle s'approcha rapidement, laissant ses amis en arrière et donna son nom avant que Regina ne puisse relever la tête.

-Miss Swan… vous êtes…hum… seule? bredouilla Regina en détaillant le corps de son élève.

-Non, mes amis arrive mais… je voulais vous remercier pour les séances de sport intensif, c'était pour… rentrer dans cette robe et… voilà.

-Eh bien, c'était une excellente raison, vous êtes ravissante ! Complimenta la brune en remettant une mèche brune en place de son index.

-Merci

Leur regard s'accrocha durant plusieurs secondes mais Regina reprit une certaine contenance à l'approche des amis de la jeune fille.

-Passez une bonne soirée, Miss Swan dit-elle un peu plus froidement qu'elle n'aurait souhaité.

Emma sentit Ruby la tirer par le bras et la chaleur de la salle happa la jeune fille. Elle se retourna pour tenter d'attraper Killian mais elle le vit face au professeur Mills, le visage baissé. Emma eut un petit sourire en voyant que la brune tenait la main du garçon dans la sienne et fronçait les sourcils. Elle fut soulagée de voir que Killian écoutait le professeur sans rechigner. Quelques minutes après, il la rejoignit à l'intérieur.

La soirée avait déjà commencé et des élèves se trémoussaient déjà sur la piste. Emma, Killian et Ruby laissèrent leur veste au vestiaire mais Emma garda son téléphone avec elle afin de prendre des photos de cette soirée. Alors qu'ils étaient vers le bar, Katherine Midas vint se planter devant eux et détailla Emma du regard, Ruby fit exprès de s'extasier devant la robe de son amie et Katherine la regarda avec dégoût.

-Jones ! Lança-t-elle d'une voix haut perchée. Tu ne voudrais pas danser avec une vraie femme plutôt qu'avec une gamine plate comme une limande ?

Killian manqua d'avaler sa boisson de travers et Ruby amorça une descente de tabouret pour flanquer son poing dans la figure de la pimbêche qu'était Katherine. Heureusement, le brun retint la meilleure amie d'Emma et entoura la taille de la blonde avec douceur.

-Kathy, ma belle, ce n'est pas parce que tu rembourres tes soutiens gorges que ta poitrine est réelle. Et bien heureusement, une femme se juge sur bien d'autres choses que tu n'égaleras jamais face à Emma…

Katherine retroussa son nez et préféra partir sans dire un seul mot.

-Wow ! Quelle verve ! complimenta Emma en éclatant de rire.

-Ouais… Je kiff Mills pour ce qu'elle nous apprend en soutien !

Killian s'excusa auprès de ses deux amis et partit en quête de son frère.

C'est à ce moment qu'Emma vit Regina rentrer dans la salle en compagnie de David Nolan qui lui donnait le bras. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe beige dont le tissu fluide épousait le moindre de ses mouvements.

Ruby agrippa soudainement le bras d'Emma et regarda vers l'entrée de la salle. Peter venait d'entrer et Emma sentit son ventre se contracter.

-Rubs, tu ne vas pas encore me laisser toute seule!?

-Mais non, écoute, je vais passer un peu de temps avec lui et…

-Sérieusement? Il n'est même pas du lycée! Il n'a rien à faire à cette fête! Je vais me retrouver comme une conne…

-Hey… mais je veux juste passer un peu de temps avec lui, Em'! Tu peux comprendre?!

Emma sentit une colère froide monter en elle et elle regarda Ruby sans comprendre.

-Va au diable! rétorqua-t-elle en se détournant.

-Emma?! appela Ruby, choquée.

D'abord pour Noël, maintenant au bal du nouvel an, Emma avait l'impression de devoir partager sa meilleure amie de façon non équitable et même si elle était loin d'être possessive, elle aurait voulu que Ruby se rende compte de son comportement. Emma se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur ; Belle n'était pas là, Ruby la lâchait, Elsa et Anna lui manquaient et le fait de porter cette robe ravivait encore plus la douleur. Elle s'appuya contre un mur et souffla douloureusement. Killian sortit soudain de nulle part et lui caressa l'épaule tendrement.

-Ca ne va pas, Love? demanda-t-il en sortant une cigarette.

Elle le jaugea du regard et laissa aller son dos contre le mur, les mains repliées derrière ses fesses comme pour se faire un coussin.

-Ruby est avec Peter… elle m'a trainé à ce bal et part dès la première occasion et… j'en ai un peu marre que les gens s'amusent à ça!

-Hum, je vois. Dit-il en soufflant la fumée.

-Une bonne soirée de merde!

Il resta silencieux durant plusieurs secondes, regardant la jeune fille tenter de refouler sa peine.

-Eh bien, je ne suis pas Ruby mais je suis ton cavalier… je peux essayer d'égayer ta soirée, qu'en penses-tu?

Emma esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête, il lui prit la main, jeta sa cigarette tout juste entamée et la ramena à l'intérieur.

Finalement, elle s'amusa bien. Killian était adorable et veillait à ce qu'elle se divertisse, il s'assurait de la faire rire et danser. Il aimait voir ses cheveux se défaire peu à peu de sa coiffure et tomber devant son visage rougi par l'effort. Au fond, il était peut-être en train de tomber amoureux et dans ces conditions, il savait se montrer charmant. Emma bouscula quelqu'un et se retourna pour s'excuser. Elle croisa le visage épanoui de Regina Mills et perdit instantanément son sourire. Dieu qu'elle était belle !

-Pardon, professeur !

-On a du mal à perdre ses vieilles habitudes ?! gloussa Regina Mills en rattrapant la main de son cavalier qui n'était autre que le professeur Scarlett.

* * *

Vers 23h, Killian prit congé, son frère venant de s'enfiler la moitié d'une bouteille de Rhum, il dut le ramener à bon port. Il avait demandé à Emma si elle voulait qu'il la ramène mais elle voulait profiter de cette soirée encore un peu.

A 23h30, Emma sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa pochette et elle le consulta afin de voir qui pouvait bien l'appeler alors qu'elle contemplait Regina Mills qui s'amusait avec les autres professeurs pendant que la salle se vidait peu à peu à la demande du proviseur.

Amber.

Emma sortit précipitamment et décrocha une fois loin du bruit.

-Emma! Viens vite! S'il te plait, viens nous aider! George a… il a… pété un câble et… oh putain…

La ligne coupa et Emma sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Elle retourna à l'intérieur pour récupérer son sac à main et son manteau, puis elle se rua à l'extérieur pour commencer à partir à vive allure.

Soudain, sortie de nulle part, Ruby lui agrippa le bras avec force.

-Je trouve ça franchement dégueulasse de me dire ça alors que tu sais que Peter et moi on ne se voit pas beaucoup et que je l'aime bien! Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qui te prend en ce moment Emma, mais j'en ai ras le bol de tout ça! Je n'ai aucune permission à te demander donc tu vois, tes… petites crises d'orpheline, tu peux aller les faire ailleurs!

Vu son état, Ruby avait du finir l'autre moitié de la bouteille de rhum et Emma n'était pas d'humeur.

-Ruby, très franchement, j'ai autre chose à foutre là, alors tu sais quoi, tu te fais sauter par qui tu veux, quand tu veux! tu te démerdes! Maintenant, casses-toi de mon chemin !

Elle s'éloigna à grande enjambées tout en essayant de contacter Amber, ignorant les insultes que proférait Ruby derrière son dos.

Tout en traversant le parking, elle essaya de rappeler Amber, maudissant ses talons hauts. Alors qu'elle était de nouveau en ligne avec sa jeune sœur, une voix l'arrêta.

-Mademoiselle Swan, vous n'avez pas un cavalier galant pour vous ramener chez vous, on gèle dehors.

Emma se retourna et fronça les sourcils. Regina avait dit ça d'une voix grave et chaude qui fit frémir la blonde. Elle garda la bouche ouverte avant de se donner une gifle mentale.

-Quoi? demanda-t-elle bêtement en décollant son téléphone de son oreille.

-Un problème mademoiselle Swan? demanda Mills en ouvrant la portière arrière de sa voiture afin d'y installer son sac à main. Elle s'était changé et avait opté pour un pantalon de tailleur bleu marine et un long manteau de la même couleur.

Les cris d'Amber à l'autre bout de la ligne devenaient franchement inquiétants et Emma savait pertinemment qu'elle n'arriverait pas à temps si elle partait à pied.

-Ma… euh…

Un dilemme la tiraillait, si elle arrivait là-bas, qui sait ce qui se déroulerait devant les yeux de son professeur, elle ne voulait pas être l'objet de regards emplis de pitié. D'un autre côté, si elle ne se dépêchait pas…

-Vous… pouvez me ramener chez moi, vite?

-Pardon?

-Ma petite soeur à allumé le four mentit-elle, et elle ne sait pas l'éteindre et… nos parents… nos… enfin…

Dieu ce qu'elle était nulle pour mentir!

Regina sembla hésiter, faire monter Emma dans sa voiture était une prise de risque.

-Montez!

Le quartier où elle habitait, n'était pas très accueillant, des dealers stationnaient à chaque coin de rue, des gangs se regroupaient sur des bancs ou contre un mur afin de voir arriver toute menace. Les seules personnes gentilles ici, étaient les prostituées qui savaient se défendre mieux que personne.

Emma s'enfonça dans son siège, se rendant compte que Regina Mills ne devait pas évoluer bien souvent dans ce genre d'endroit.

Arrivant au bout de la rue, Emma voulut sortir de la voiture et remercier son professeur rapidement mais la brune ne la laissa pas descendre.

-Votre maison n'est-elle pas un peu plus loin? demanda-t-elle.

-Ah euh… si

Malgré les fenêtres de la voiture fermées, on pouvait entendre des cris dans le jardin. Emma espéra secrètement qu'on ne puisse pas voir ce qui se déroulait de la voiture. Malheureusement, l'hiver avait fait tomber toutes les feuilles des buissons et on voyait très nettement ce qui se passait de l'autre côté du grillage. La lumière blanche du projecteur qui éclairait le perron, découpant les personnages de cette scène dramatique en ombre chinoise.

Emma sentit quelque chose sur son bras, la main de son professeur, mais n'en fit pas cas, elle se rua à l'extérieur et pénétra dans le jardin pour découvrir la scène macabre.

Amber et Joy hurlaient en essayant de repousser George qui donnait des coups de pieds dans une forme allongée sur le sol. Nathan frappait George afin qu'il s'occupe de lui plutôt que de la pauvre bête qui gémissait. Posé au milieu de l'herbe, Jeremy semblait en colère qu'on ne s'occupe pas de lui et de grosses larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux. Quant à George, il ressemblait à un ogre qu'on aurait défié. Il grognait et hurlait en même temps, de la sueur se décollait de son front pour tomber sur ses épaules.

Emma fit barrage de son corps et tenta de protéger Grumpy qui recevait encore des coups. Elle reçut un coup dans les côtes et sa respiration fut coupée durant quelques secondes. Enfin, elle attrapa le pied de son père d'accueil et tira de toutes ses forces afin qu'il s'écroule en arrière. Sur le perron, Linda hurlait en brandissant sa bouteille d'alcool. George se releva, soudain attiré par ce bruit lancinant et lui somma d'entrer dans la maison.

-Nettoyez-moi tout ce bordel bande de merde! Et débarrassez-moi de ce chien puant !

-Emma! s'écriaient les mômes autour d'elle.

Amber caressait la tête du bon chien, Joy s'était couchée à côté de la pauvre bête et l'encerclait de ses bras, et Nathan flattait doucement son flan meurtri. Quant à Lucy, elle était recroquevillée non loin de là.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda l'aînée en essayant de couvrir les couinements du pauvre chien.

Des cris de panique et de colère s'élevèrent des quatre enfants, chacun voulant donner sa vision de la chose et Emma dût hurler plus fort qu'eux afin de se faire entendre.

-Joy, lève-toi! La jeune fille ne bougea pas. Joy, putain! Lève-toi et va t'occuper de Jeremy! Nathan et Lucy, allez l'aider! Jeremy a plein de terre dans la bouche!

Tous s'exécutèrent. Elle avait volontairement éloigné les plus jeunes afin d'être seule avec Grumpy qui crachait à présent du sang en gémissant et couinant. Ses pattes s'agitaient pour se remettre debout mais ses os brisés ne lui permettaient pas. Emma hissa la tête du Saint Bernard sur ses jambes et caressa ses son cou.

Soudain, une main se posa dans son dos et elle releva vivement la tête.

-Miss Swan…

-Partez! Lâcha Emma en sentant sa voix se briser dans sa gorge.

-Pardon?

-Partez d'ici! Je… je… s'il vous plait, partez! Supplia-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Emma, c'est qui ? Demanda la voix de Nathan qui lança un regard furieux à la brune.

-C'est… ne t'inquiète pas, Nath', elle va s'en aller !

Regina fronça les sourcils.

-Partez ! Faut pas rester là ! La sermonna le jeune garçon. Allez dégagez ! s'écria-t-il en la poussant carrément vers sa voiture.

La pauvre bête agonisa encore de nombreuses minutes avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Une dernière respiration difficile et douloureuse dû à ses côtes cassées.

-Emma, demanda la voix de Joy. Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant?

-On… on l'enterre.

Ils prirent tous une pèle hormis Lucy qui alla coucher leur frère et se mirent à creuser à l'arrière de la maison. Le silence était entrecoupé de reniflements et de sanglots. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de recouvrir le corps de la pauvre bête, Amber, Joy et Nathan montèrent dans leur chambre, exténués et Emma alla ranger les pèles dans le garage. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à son reflet que lui renvoya un miroir entreposé là.

Les teintes émeraude de sa robe étaient gâchées par des tâches de sang qui s'écoulaient aussi sur ses jambes, elle avait de la terre et du sang collé dans ses cheveux et sur ses joues, elle ressemblait à un épouvantail. Elle sentit une nausée l'envahir et s'accrocha au chambranle de la porte. Quelque chose se brisa en elle, et elle perdit toute cohérence. Sa belle robe était bonne à brûler et toute sa peine remonta dans sa gorge, formant une grosse boule. Elle regarda ses mains souillées et sentit un voile se déchirer à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, elle n'était pas assez forte pour maintenir cette famille en place, elle n'était pas assez forte pour tout contrôler. Elle avait failli.

Telle un zombie, elle se dirigea dans sa chambre, Joy prenait sa douche. Elle posa un sac de cours sur son lit et fourra quelques affaires dedans. Elle se dépêcha de descendre et ferma la porte d'entrée le plus doucement possible. Elle quittait cette maison. Comme un automate, elle enfourcha son vélo et commença à pédaler. Cependant, elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de sa maison. Où allait-elle aller? Ses deux meilleures amies étaient Belle et Ruby, seulement le père de Belle aurait vite fait de la ramener chez elle, et elle s'était sévèrement disputée avec Ruby, par fierté, elle n'irait pas sonner chez elle. De plus, elle ne devait pas vraiment être en état de la recevoir, et que dire à Granny ? N'était-il pas temps de quitter la ville ? De prendre son envol ?

Elle fut sortie de ses réflexions par un bruit familier de talons rencontrant le bitume. Elle se retourna pour rencontrer la silhouette de Regina Mills découpée par les phares de la Mercédès sombre. Elles restèrent figées quelques secondes puis, la voix de Regina cassa le silence.

-Venez, je vous offre un verre Miss Swan.

Emma chargea son vélo sur la voiture et Regina les emmena dans la ville voisine, là ou personne ne pourrait les surprendre.

Elles entrèrent dans un boui-boui miteux et s'installèrent face à face, attendant que l'une ou l'autre parle.

Emma prit sa tasse entre ses deux mains et riva ses yeux sur le liquide brûlant. Son couvre feu était dépassé depuis une heure déjà et son ventre se tordait d'angoisse.

Elle allait en avoir des choses à raconter à Alice…

Elle releva la tête pour regarder les gens autour de leur table. Ils semblaient heureux, insouciant, et elle, elle était à des années lumières de toutes leurs conversations joyeuses.

Regina Mills n'était pas une femme patiente, loin de là, pourtant, elle gardait le silence, attendant que la blonde veuille bien déverrouiller quelques portes. Voyant que son élève s'éloignait plus qu'elle ne semblait prête à se confier, elle posa un doigt sur la main d'Emma. Cette dernière sursauta et riva son regard vert à celui de son professeur. Elle obtint un sourire de la part de celle-ci, un sourire doux et compréhensif.

-Parlez, demanda Regina en penchant la tête sur le côté pour l'amadouer.

Emma frotta son oeil droit et reposa sa main sur sa tasse. Elle attrapa sa cuillère et fit tourner l'instrument argenté dans le liquide encore bouillant.

-Notre chien est mort. Laissa-t-elle entendre d'une voix grave qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Je suis désolée, miss Swan.

-Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas! dit-elle soudainement prise de panique à l'idée que la proviseure adjointe la ramène dans cet enfer. Parce que je ne peux plus être la sauveuse, je ne peux plus être le pilier de la famille, l'aînée, celle qui gère toujours tout! Je suis fatiguée, j'ai… ma vie à commencer et je ne pourrai pas le faire tant que je resterais là-bas.

-Je comprends, je crois.

-Vous n'allez pas contacter les services sociaux, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, on niera tout ! se braqua la jeune femme.

-Miss Swan, vous êtes maltraités dans cette famille d'accueil !

Emma releva son regard noir vers la proviseure adjointe et dans un mécanisme de défense, elle choisit l'attaque.

-Vous n'avez jamais rien vu, aucune marque, aucun coup… Et quelqu'un qui tue son chien, aux Etats-Unis, on s'en fout ! Donc cette famille d'accueil ne risque rien parce qu'il n'y a rien et que, de toute façon, on niera tout pour ne pas atterrir dans un endroit pire que celui-là !

-Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas y retourner ?

Emma ne releva pas. Elle bouillonnait, elle aurait voulu partir.

Disparaître.

Changer de nom.

De prénoms.

Alors, sans s'en rendre compte, elle craqua. Son dos fut secoué par des sanglots incontrôlables et elle cacha son visage entre ses mains chaudes. Son ton dur, son regard noir, tout venait de mourir pour laisser place à une fragilité extrême.

De son côté, Regina sentait une bataille se livrer en son cœur. Elle aimait bien Emma mais pouvait-elle vraiment briser l'une de ses règles juste parce qu'elle l'aimait bien ? Elle voulait l'aider, certes, mais ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire dépassait son statut de professeur, de loin. Quant au fait de prévenir les services sociaux, Regina savait qu'ils ne feraient rien tant qu'un enfant ne serait pas en danger direct. De plus, le fait de les contacter pourrait simplement briser le lien de confiance qu'elle avait tissé avec la blonde. Elle prit la décision d'attendre pour prendre contact avec eux.

Regina regarda autour d'elles et entreprit de payer la note. Puis, elle fit lever Emma et l'aida à sortir du café.

-Hein?! Non! S'écria Emma en la repoussant. Je ne vais pas y retourner!

Regina soupira bruyamment et se pencha vers son élève.

-Suivez-moi!

* * *

La voiture de Regina bifurqua sur un sentier boueux. Emma essaya de deviner le paysage à travers sa vitre, mais elle ne voyait que des bribes du chemin grâce aux phares de la voiture, elles s'étaient éloignées de la ville pour s'enfoncer dans la campagne, sur la colline sud. Au loin, des lumières jaunes scintillaient traçant les routes de la ville.

Regina se gara devant une imposante maison. Emma reconnut le manoir devant lequel Granny, Ruby et elle étaient venues la chercher le jour de Noël.

La brune sortit de la voiture sans attendre Emma et un projecteur s'alluma quelque part. Emma descendit, peu rassurée d'être chez son professeur, pénétrer dans son intimité ne lui disait rien. Et surtout, elle se sentait gênée à présent de s'être montrée aussi faible devant elle. Néanmoins, voyant les grands yeux marron la regarder, la petite blonde avança en replaçant son sac sur son épaule.

Regina déverrouilla la porte d'entrée et lui demanda de patienter quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle désactiva l'alarme.

Avant même que la lumière soit allumée, les effluves qui remplissaient la pièce sautèrent aux narines d'Emma. Il s'agissait de l'odeur de Regina, si Emma n'était pas arrivés en même temps que son professeur, elle aurait pu croire qu'elle venait de se parfumer.

Regina enclencha l'interrupteur et une douce lumière éclaira la pièce. Le hall d'entrée était grand, un meuble était tout de suite à la gauche, à l'opposé d'une porte menant à un petit placard où Regina quitta ses chaussures à talons, délaissant les 8 centimètres sonores. Elle regarda Emma et tendit la main afin de récupérer le sac de la jeune fille. Elle la soulagea de ce poids afin qu'elle puisse enlever à son tour ses chaussures.

Emma déposa ses talons à côté des chaussures de luxe de son professeur. Puis, elle se retourna vers son aîné qui lui sembla toute petite.

Elle la suivit dans la cuisine et s'installa sur une chaise que lui montrait son hôte. Elle était dans un état second et semblait ne plus avoir d'énergie. Pourtant, elle n'avait aucune envie de dormir, galvaniser par sa présence dans cette maison. Elle s'était toujours imaginé l'intérieur de ses professeurs quel qu'ils soient, alors la maison de Regina Mills avait bien souvent effleurer son esprit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Regina posa une tasse de chocolat chaud devant le nez d'Emma, elle lui tendit aussi un gilet afin que la jeune fille n'ait pas froid. Celle-ci releva le regard et la remercia doucement.

-Est-ce qu'il vous faut autre chose dans votre chocolat ? demanda gentiment Regina.

-De la cannelle, si vous en avez… demanda la blonde en enfilant le gilet.

La brune marqua un temps d'arrêt. Ca n'était pas banal comme demande et elle dut se forcer à se détourner pour qu'Emma ne remarque pas son trouble.

La blonde détailla le décor autour d'elle. De là où elle était, elle pouvait apercevoir le salon, il était décoré avec goût et raffinement, tout était à sa place, il n'y avait aucune place pour le désordre ou l'excentricité. La jeune fille n'eut pas le coeur de prêter plus attention à ce salon et elle préféra regarder le liquide qui frôlait les bords de sa tasse.

-Miss Swan… votre histoire, j'ai besoin de savoir…!

-Emma! appelez moi Emma, par pitié!

Regina Mills garda le silence et fixa son élève. Elle s'interdisait de franchir cette frontière, si elle commençait à utiliser son prénom, il n'y aurait plus rien pour la retenir. C'était trop personnel, trop… intime.

-Je crois que je suis fille unique… Mais pourtant je les aime comme s'ils étaient du même sang que moi, ces mômes! On était neuf il y a encore quelques semaines… Anna et Elsa ont perdu leurs parents dans un naufrage, mais elles ont retrouvé leur tante et sont parties la rejoindre au Canada.

Elle tira sur les manches de sa veste pour couvrir un peu plus ses avant-bras. Elle tremblait, pourtant elle n'avait pas froid, le choc était en train de faire lâcher ses nerfs et elle comprit soudain pourquoi Regina lui avait donné un gilet.

-Joy est celle qui habite chez Linda depuis le plus longtemps, reprit-elle. Sa famille entière a été assassinée sous ses yeux et les services sociaux, trop débordés pour lui trouver une famille convenable, l'ont placé là « pour peu de temps ». Chaque année, une femme se présente à la porte et emmène Joy manger une glace. De ce que j'ai compris, c'est l'enquêtrice qui a tenté de résoudre le meurtre et qui n'a jamais réussi.

Les mains d'Emma, à force de serrer sa tasse, étaient devenues chaudes. Elle tremblait toujours pourtant, bouleversée par l'aveu qu'elle était en train de faire. De son côté, Regina la couvait du regard, attendant patiemment que la jeune fille livre son récit.

-Nathan est un sale gosse, impoli et fugueur qui n'a jamais vraiment raconté ce qui s'était passé dans sa famille. Il est là depuis deux ans et chaque semaine, c'est une nouvelle bataille pour savoir s'il va rester ou se faire renvoyer par Linda. La seule personne qu'il semble respecter c'est moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Elle releva les yeux vers son professeur; elle s'était assise de l'autre côté de l'ilot et ses doigts étaient entremêlés. Elle appelait au calme et à la sérénité rien qu'avec sa posture.

-Amber a vécu les pires horreurs dans sa famille biologique et parfois, son père se présente totalement ivre devant la maison, hurlant qu'il veut récupérer sa gamine car il ne peut plus « jouer sans elle ». Elle est arrivée six mois avant Nathan, elle pleurait souvent au début, ayant bien compris que l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait était loin d'être un foyer stable et paradisiaque. Amber est une gosse géniale. On ne peut pas passer une journée sans se parler.

Regina sourit.

-Lucy, elle, n'a que neuf ans, et ses parents camés jusqu'à la moelle, ne veulent pas la récupérer. Ce qui est un drame pour elle, bien évidemment!… Elle parle peu, elle est très réservée mais aussi très gentille. Jeremy est le plus petit, et on ne sait pas pourquoi il est là. Apparemment, c'est un transfert mais on ne sait rien de plus. On vit mal, on mange peu, on n'a pas d'espace à nous, on est toujours entassé les uns sur les autres mais on se sert les coudes, le problème c'est qu'on sait tous qu'un jour, le groupe sera éclaté.

Un silence accueillit ses paroles. Elle releva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Regina, ils étaient remplis de tendresse et de peine.

-Et vous, miss Swan?

-Comment ça, moi?

-Je connais l'histoire de tous, mais la votre…?

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître la mienne! déclara douloureusement Emma.

-Swan! gronda doucement la brune. De quoi avez-vous peur?

Emma secoua la tête de gauche à droite et d'un seul regard, Regina comprit qu'elle n'irait pas plus loin. La brune se fit la remarque qu'elle en avait vu assez pour savoir que la vie de la jeune fille n'avait pas dû être tranquille.

Elle regarda sa montre. Il était cinq heures du matin. Les rayons de la lune traversaient la fenêtre du salon et venaient s'écraser dans son dos. De nouveau, Emma était gênée d'avoir dit tout ça, et elle se refusait à dire plus. Elle s'était laisser aller à raconter un peu plus de sa vie.

-Finissez votre chocolat, je vais faire votre lit.

Alors que la brune se retirait, Emma en profita pour se lever et regarder les photos qui ornaient la cheminé. Regina, entourée de ses amis les plus proches, Chloé, David, Mary-Margaret, Jefferson posait sur différentes photos, l'une les regroupait tous les cinq. La photo à côté ne devait pas dater d'hier car le professeur Blanchard avait les cheveux longs. Dans un autre cadre, plus sur la droite, Regina avait également les cheveux longs, attachés élégamment, les mains gantées et posées sur le museau d'un cheval. Il y en avait une autre, derrière toutes les autres. Une photo de famille. Regina tenait la main d'un homme qui devait être son père, à côté d'elle, il y avait une jeune femme, rousse. Sans s'en rendre compte, les deux jeunes femmes se tournaient légèrement le dos. Enfin, de l'autre côté, une femme à l'air sévère tenait l'épaule de la rouquine. La dernière photo qui attira son attention n'était même pas dans un cadre, elle était juste posée là, comme si Regina venait de s'en séparer. Sur la photographie, Chloé Tinker et la brune étaient côte à côte, Tinker avait passé un bras autour de la taille du professeur et elle tirait la langue à l'objectif. Quant à Regina, elle semblait heureuse et riait aux éclats.

-Miss Swan?

-Emma! rectifia la blonde en se retournant.

-Voilà un pyjama qui devrait vous aller je pense, et vous avez une salle de bain communiquant avec votre chambre, je vous ai laissé tout ce dont vous pourriez avoir besoin.

-Merci beaucoup! souffla Emma la mort dans l'âme.

Elle suivit Regina qui l'amena à sa chambre. Elle était plus que spacieuse. Emma avait l'impression que l'appartement miteux dans lequel Linda vivait pourrait tenir dans cette pièce. Face à son lit, une télé ornait le mur, tel un tableau géant.

-C'est très beau chez vous, merci de m'accueillir murmura Emma mal à l'aise.

-Je vous en prie, passez une bonne nuit et s'il vous manque quelque chose, prévenez-moi, je ne vais pas me coucher tout de suite, et sinon, ma chambre est au bout du couloir, la première porte face aux escaliers. Elle lui fit un gentil sourire avant de refermer la porte.

Lorsqu'Emma se trouva seule, elle ressentit immédiatement un grand vide en elle. Elle attrapa son téléphone portable, vingt deux appels en absence et une dizaine de sms l'attendaient. Amber et Joy avaient essayé de la joindre et s'inquiétaient visiblement. Mais que pouvait-elle leur dire ? Que leur charge était devenue trop importante, qu'elle ne supportait plus toute cette violence, elle ne supportait plus le système. Elle ne parvenait pas à faire face, elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle le pensait… Ses pensées l'amenèrent ensuite à Grumpy et elle se réfugia dans la salle de bain pour pleurer tout son saoul.

Après de longues minutes, elle se déshabilla et remarqua un affreux bleu sur ses côtes, le pied de George l'avait salement amoché et elle toucha la tâche violacée du bout des doigts en grimaçant. Et celui là, combien de temps allait-il mettre avant de disparaître ?

L'eau qui ruisselait le long de son corps devenait rouge une foi arrivée aux pieds de la jeune fille. Le sang du pauvre chien se diluant peu à peu.

Elle frotta sa peau avec force et lava plusieurs fois ses cheveux.

En sortant de la douche, Emma vit que Regina avait placé un sac plastique transparent sur le rebord du lavabo lorsqu'elle était montée préparer ses affaires, Emma plaça sa robe dedans et le jeta dans la poubelle.

Puis, elle passa le pyjama que la brune lui avait apporté et termina de démêler sa crinière. Alors qu'elle allait quitter la salle de bain, elle remarqua le gilet que le professeur Mills lui avait prêté et le prit entre ses mains pour le sentir. Son odeur était dessus, elle le cacha sous l'oreiller et espéra qu'elle pourrait le garder pour la nuit.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et prit son téléphone portable pour écrire un message qui rassurerait peut-être ses frères et sœurs.

 _Tout va bien, je suis chez une amie. Em'_

Elle arrêta de tourner en rond et s'allongea dans le lit qui l'accueillit avec douceur et elle eut soudain l'impression qu'il était là pour soigner ses muscles endoloris et pour caresser son corps. Néanmoins, elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil, elle était partagée entre l'horreur qu'elle avait vécu ce soir et le fait de se retrouver chez Regina Mills, celle pour qui elle avait une admiration sans borne. Elle était heureuse de ne pas avoir cours le lendemain mais elle devait s'avouer qu'elle était nerveuse au simple fait d'être dans la maison de son professeur de littérature, de plus, elle s'était disputée avec Ruby et cela la rendait triste. Elle avait une furieuse envie de pleurer mais se refusa ce luxe, elle n'était pas faible, elle ne voulait pas l'être. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose pour reprendre pied, elle avait besoin d'air pour pouvoir retourner chez Linda et George, comme si elle devait se ressourcer.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre, elle avait besoin de sentir l'air frais sur son visage. Les bruits de la nuit la rassurèrent et elle huma l'air qui venait jusqu'à elle. Le froid était pénétrant et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud. Elle retourna s'allonger sur son lit en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

Après avoir bu un autre chocolat chaud, Regina termina de fermer les volets de la maison et remonta à l'étage. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son élève. Après avoir frapper plusieurs fois à la porte et n'entendant aucun bruit, elle décida d'entrer doucement. Un coup de vent la gela sur place et elle se dépêcha de refermer la fenêtre. Elle rapprocha les lourds rideaux afin que la blonde ne soit pas réveillée par le jour qui n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Puis, elle se retourna vers Emma. Emma qui dormait dans _son_ pyjama. Elle n'avait pas l'air paisible, ses poings serrant l'oreiller et les sourcils froncés, les genoux remontés jusqu'à la poitrine. La brune se rapprocha doucement et scruta les traits de la jeune fille. Qu'avait-elle subi de plus ? En la voyant frissonner, elle attrapa une couverture épaisse qu'elle plaça sur le corps de la jeune fille. Elle s'assura qu'elle était bien couverte, dégagea les cheveux de son visage afin qu'ils ne la chatouillent pas, puis, sentant son cœur flancher peu à peu, elle s'éloigna rapidement et referma la porte de la chambre après avoir éteint la lumière.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine!


	9. Chapter 8- La cohabitation

Merci à eux:

Angels-sama  
Annedu13  
Blackkfeather  
Bonne Ame  
Carolayne  
Chatonpower  
Djam  
Esys  
EvilMel-EvilQueen  
EvilSwanMills  
Genesis1996  
LillyAnnSummers  
Loulou-2aa  
Marie-Guerin.35  
MasterOfMyFate-CaptainOfMySoul  
MissOuat4ever  
MuriFr  
Neko033  
Salom465  
Sanrever  
Schtroump30  
Sylvie964  
T Kershaw  
Tiffany539  
Titimaya  
Xenmin  
ZoZen  
alfrank  
77  
didine0322  
emmacbswan  
evilhayleyregal  
franchiulla

kensdo  
loula89  
maclem  
regina2015  
rozaline38  
yrak72  
76

qui me suivent, me commentent parfois et m'ajoute dans leurs histoires favorites voire, et c'est un énorme honneur, dans leur auteurs préférés! Merci à vous, followers, mais si vous pouviez commenter encore plus que je vous découvre un peu plus... :) Même en PV, pourquoi pas...

* * *

Guest: oui je connais la signification de ce mot, mais j'avoue que je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'il fait là?

evilhayleyregal: Oui Regina est crooo mignonne dans ces chapitres, il est vrai ^^. Je pense qu'elle va surprendre pas mal de lecteur bientôt mais en attendant, découvrons l'insaisissable Regina. "Ton bébé Emma" MDR! Oui George est un salaud mais j'aime quand même bien ce personnage, après tout, c'est grâce à lui si Emma se retrouve chez Regina! Alors on devrait limite l'embrasser! Je suis contente que l'Emma de cette histoire soit touchante, j'ai effectivement travaillé dans ce but! Tu découvriras effectivement plus tard si tu as raison ou non ^^. Quand vont-elles franchir la limite? Telle est la question... Bises!

kendso: Merci à toi pour ce joli commentaire et j'espère que la suite te plaira!

rozaline38: Je suis fière de toi, tu n'as pas oublié! George est quand même un peu gentil! il envoi Emma chez Regina! Ôde à la joie! Oui, Regina et Emma sont mignonnes mais néanmoins sur une pente savonneuse! Entre Ruby et Emma, c'est un peu comme entre Granny et Ruby dans la série, c'est à dire qu'elles peuvent se dire les pires horreurs, elles sont tout de même amies... ou pas...  
P.S. Maintenant je poste les mardis! Mwah!

SQForeverSQ: Alors, dans une autre version de chapitre, Regina hésitait longuement dans la voiture et c'est en voyant Emma sortir de là qu'elle se décidait à la suivre, là je pense plutôt qu'elle est restée dans la voiture pour voir ce qui se passerait. Emma est à bout de force, elle a besoin de ressources... Je suis contente que tu aimes cette histoire!

MissOuat4ever: Oui, soirée désastreuse! Va-t-elle continuer à se confier? Rien n'est moins sur...

EvilSwanMills: Eh bien j'ai fini le chapitre précédent sur un happy end mais en sera-t-il de même pour celui-là?

Blackkfeather: Désolée pour le chien... Pour le titre du chapitre, c'était volontaire mais effectivement, il est bien trop tôt pour tout ça! Voilà la suite petite. ^^Bises

regina2015: Alors oui, ici il ne s'agit pas d'ampoule cassée mais je déplorerai le fait de te perdre comme lectrice et revieweuse car j'apprécie autant que je redoute tes commentaires! Mais après, si ça devient trop "dur" pour ton petit coeur, je comprendrais... tout en pleurant... :) xxx

Angels-sama: Non le meurtre n'est pas la mort du chien... à moins que ce soit pour ça que Regina soit jugée mouahahah! Non, le titre était juste pour faire sursauter certain... c'est tout ^^ Ton hypothèse sur George tient et je ne peux pas te dire si c'est la bonne hypothèse ou non. Ton hypothèse sur Emma qui trompe Regina est carrément possible aussi mais je ne peux pas te dire si c'est l'avenir de cette fic ou non... Qu'elle soit accusée à tord est probable aussi mais que viendrais faire Emma là dedans? Ahah, je suis certaine que tu as encore plus de question que de réponse maintenant! Je te vois en Angels-sama mais je crois qu'une fois tu devais être en guest.

Guest: Pourquoi avoir fait ça à Grumpy... eh bien parce qu'il est mon point de départ pour mettre Emma à bout! Mais je ne suis pas sadique, j'aime le réalisme (oui et le sadisme aussi, un peu) Oui Merci à Killian d'avoir été là pour Emma! Ne sois pas trop dure avec Ruby, elle est amoureuse, voilà tout, c'est souvent que les amis s'éloignent un peu lorsqu'ils trouvent l'amour... L'inconnu reviendra, bientôt! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi concernant les larmes! Bises Elo!

Salom465: Merci encore pour le _très_ beau message! J'espère que ce chapitre conviendra à tes attentes!

C'est un court chapitre, j'en suis consciente mais c'est ainsi... les autres seront plus long, n'ayez crainte...

Bises.

Lilly

* * *

 **Chapitre 8- La cohabitation**

Emma ouvrit les yeux en entendant des bruits non loin de sa chambre. Il faisait jour, la fenêtre était refermée et les rideaux tirés, une couverture était posée jusqu'à sa taille. Nul doute que son professeur était venu pour fermer la fenêtre et la couvrir. Emma eut l'étrange sensation de ne pas être à sa place. Elle attrapa son téléphone. Amber avait tenté de l'appeler. Son ventre se serra et elle préféra replacer son téléphone dans son sac. Des coups discrets furent frappés à sa porte. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et invita à entrer.

Regina était déjà habillée, et elle offrit un sourire en entrant.

-J'espère que vous aimez les œufs brouillés. Annonça-t-elle en déposant le plateau bien garni à côté d'Emma.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

Elle remonta un peu la couverture sur son ventre et s'adossa contre les oreillers.

-Vous avez une mine affreuse, miss Swa…

-Emma! implora presque la jeune fille.

-Je n'ai jamais appelé un de mes élèves par son prénom! annonça sèchement Regina.

-Oui mais je suppose que peu d'élève sont venus chez vous! répliqua-t-elle en piquant sa fourchette dans sa nourriture.

Regina préféra ouvrir les rideaux plutôt que de répondre à la question.

-A ce propos, débuta Emma en gardant les yeux fixés sur son plateau. Je voulais vous remercier pour cette nuit, c'était…je ne sais pas trop quoi dire et… en fait…j'ai peur d'avoir été un peu… un peu trop… enfin…

-Swan, j'ai vu la violence de cet homme…

Emma garda le silence. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Regina posa une main sur le genou de la jeune femme et lui tapota gentiment.

-Finissez de manger et rejoignez-moi dans la cuisine ensuite, il faut qu'on parle.

Emma détestait cette phrase, d'ailleurs, qui l'aimait ? « Il faut qu'on parle » signifiait souvent quelque chose de désagréable… Le professeur Mills allait-elle la jeter dehors ? Allait-elle la sermonner ?

Emma se dépêcha d'engloutir le reste de son petit déjeuner et de s'habiller sommairement pour pouvoir descendre dans la cuisine.

L'odeur dans la maison était délicieuse, sucrée sans être écœurante. La lumière était différente ici; Emma avait l'impression que la luminosité était pure.

Elle aurait mis sa main à couper que cette maison était celle d'un architecte. Des points de lumières venaient frapper ici et là le marbre et les meubles sombres faisant ressortir la beauté du hall d'entrée.

Emma se présenta dans la cuisine, habillée et ses cheveux noués en un chignon.

Lorsque Regina la vit, elle poussa un soupire satisfait.

-Bien, miss Swan, j'aimerai parler avec vous de ce que vous m'avez dit hier, concernant les services sociaux.

Le ventre d'Emma se tordit et elle choisit de s'assoir car elle n'était pas certaine de tenir debout bien longtemps.

-Pourquoi?

Regina parla lentement afin que la jeune fille comprenne bien ses propos. Elle voyait la lueur de panique qui venait d'apparaître dans les yeux verts mais refusait de se laisser destabiliser.

-Très honnêtement, je pense qu'il serait plus sage de les appeler mais je ne veux pas le faire avant que vous soyez prête.

Emma crut qu'elle allait fondre en larmes. Regina ne se rendait absolument pas compte de la vie qu'elle avait menée jusque là. Des foyers qu'elle avait parcouru sans pour autant trouver une stabilité. Elle dévisagea la brune, elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui dise que c'était une plaisanterie. Elle se referma comme une huître et se leva finalement.

-Je vais partir, en fait. Je vais rentrer chez eux et…

Regina se leva à son tour et tenta de poser une main sur le bras de la jeune fille qui se déroba.

-Non, attendez, ne paniquez pas de la sorte, Swan.

Emma recula petit à petit en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

-Non, non je vais y aller.

Regina haussa un sourcil et s'avança vers la jeune fille.

-Miss Swan…

Une soudaine colère s'empara de l'étudiante, son visage prit tout à coup des traits féroces.

-Non vous n'avez pas le droit! Vous ne pouvez pas me proposer un asile et finalement me mettre au pied du mur le lendemain en me disant que par soucis de conscience, vous voulez prévenir ces imbéciles qui n'en ont rien à faire! S'il vous plait… croyez-moi, si vous ne voulez plus m'accueillir, je partirai mais… je… Non lâchez-moi!

Regina avait passé une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et ne comptait pas l'enlever. Elle maintint sa prise et serra doucement.

-Miss Swan, s'il vous plait! Ne paniquez pas comme ça. Je ne ferai _rien_ tant que vous ne serez pas prête à le faire avec moi. Mais tôt ou tard, il faudra prévenir les services sociaux pour que vous soyez relogé dans une famille respectable, saine, stable et chaleureuse. Vous comprenez ?

-Je… je vous assure… les services sociaux… je ne compte pas pour eux, je ne compte pour personne! Je ne suis qu'un numéro parmi tant d'autre dans leur foutu paperasse !

Une ombre passa dans le regard de Regina. Comment pouvait-on laisser une gamine devenir comme ça? Comment Emma pouvait-elle avoir une vision aussi négative d'elle même?! Regina se reprit.

-Miss Swan, croyez-moi, aucun élève n'a pénétré ce lieu, alors si vous êtes là, c'est que vous comptez un peu plus que les autres élèves.

Après plusieurs secondes, les lèvres de l'étudiante s'étirèrent et son regard espiègle refit surface.

-Vous essayez de me dire que même si vous ne m'appelez pas par mon prénom, je compte pour vous?

-Bon sang, comment pouvez-vous avoir une telle opinion de vous-même?

Le sourire de la blonde disparut. Regina Mills ne la verrait-elle que comme ça ? Comme une gamine de la dass ? Une enfant rejetée, ballotée de foyer en foyer. Regina Mills pourrait-elle comprendre que tout le monde ne vivait pas dans un manoir ? Une colère subite s'empara de la blonde. Non. Regina Mills ne pourrait sans doute pas comprendre.

-Je suis lucide! Cracha-t-elle. Quant aux services sociaux, je crois que je connais le système mieux que vous et laissez moi vous répéter qu'ils n'en ont rien à faire de nous !

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi refuser de les appeler, Miss Swan ? Vous ne risquez visiblement rien en les appelant, d'après ce que vous me dites.

-Professeur Mills, écoutez je… vous savez… je…je…

Décontenancée et poussée dans ses retranchements, Emma perdit patience et se dirigea vers la sortie, Regina se précipita à sa suite et la fit se retourner.

-Mais bordel, vous voulez savoir quoi? s'écria la petite blonde en dégageant son bras, elle sentit de nouveau la fatigue s'abattre d'un seul coup sur elle.

-Je veux savoir pourquoi je me retrouve à aider une de mes élèves! A la faire venir _chez moi,_ je veux connaître votre histoire Swan! cracha Regina d'une voix impériale.

Emma avait la respiration rapide, Regina tenta de la calmer à l'aide d'une main sur son épaule. A bout de force alors qu'elle venait d'avaler un bon petit déjeuner, Emma se laissa conduire dans le salon.

Tout était nouveau. Elle avait découché sans autorisation. Quelqu'un lui tendait la main, un adulte qui plus est. On s'intéressait à elle, à son avenir. Emma constata avec stupeur que de toute sa vie entière, personne n'avait fait quelque chose d'aussi important pour elle. Personne n'avait pris soin d'elle à ce point là. Même August était parti. Et même si Ruby et Belle avaient essayé, parfois, Emma les avait repoussées… mais Regina Mills parvenait à se faire entendre et se faire écouter, elle apaisait Emma autant qu'elle pouvait la crucifier sur place.

-Si je vous raconte, vous me laisserez tranquille? Demanda-t-elle enfin en rencontrant le regard brun en face d'elle.

-Certainement pas! Dit Regina en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bien, vous voulez savoir quoi?

Regina réfléchit un instant, elle ne s'était pas attendu à une question de la sorte. Et il y avait tant de choses qu'elle voulait savoir… Cependant, elle posa une question susceptible de tout déclencher.

-Pourquoi pensez-vous ne compter pour personne?

Emma haussa les épaules et petit à petit, Regina vit son regard s'éloigner, et se perdre finalement.

-J'espère que vous avez du temps, souffla la blonde stressée par le récit qu'elle allait donner.

Regina se pencha afin de la mettre en confiance.

-D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais vécu sereinement. Je devais avoir quelques heures de vie lorsqu'on m'a retrouvé sur le bord d'une route, emmitouflée dans une couverture sur laquelle le prénom d'Emma était brodé. Ce n'était pas encore l'hiver mais la neige était déjà tombée et les températures avait atteint zéro degré. On m'a placé dans un orphelinat où très vite, j'ai dû apprendre à me tenir droite et être une gentille fille. Les gens venaient et repartaient avec un gosse… jamais moi. Je n'étais pas assez jolie, ou assez gentille, et puis, j'étais trop casse-cou, je montais partout et j'étais plus forte que les garçons. Je les battais à la course, je pouvais me battre mieux qu'eux et… enfin bref… un vrai garçon manqué. Et j'avais beau faire illusion avec mes tresses blondes et mes grands yeux bleus… aucun parent n'est tombé dans le panneau. Finalement, vers l'âge de 8 ans, une famille est venue et ils m'ont choisis. C'est chez eux que j'ai eu le droit à cette cicatrice, et des allées et venues fréquentes aux urgences. Ils ne veillaient pas particulièrement sur nous et il avait un fils qui avait besoin de martyriser quelques chose… c'est tombé sur moi. Je n'avais jamais peur, je n'ai jamais autant joué qu'à cette époque. Parce que j'avais l'impression d'être libre pour la première fois de ma vie.

-J'imagine que vous étiez une petite fille pleine de vie! Renchérit Regina.

Emma hocha la tête.

-Je courrai en imaginant sans cesse que si j'allais assez vite, le monde fantastique allait s'ouvrir devant moi.

Son sourire s'évanouit.

-Ensuite, deux ans après, j'ai été dans une famille où je suis devenue la plus grande, et donc celle qui devait veiller sur les autres… enfin, moi j'avais cette impression qu'en étant la plus vieille, je devais être celle sur qui les plus jeunes pouvaient compter. Vous savez, comme avant les plus grands me martyrisaient, j'avais pas franchement envie de faire vivre ça aux autres… peut-être que j'aurai dû. Je suis restée là-bas quelques mois et ensuite… je vous passe les détails de toutes mes familles adoptives, et je vais vous parler des plus marquantes; à douze ans j'ai été dans une famille où la mère était alcoolique. Elle nous laissait nous démerder pendant qu'elle se faisait tous les bars de l'état, un jour on est rentré de l'école avec August…euh… ouais, il faut que je vous parle d'August aussi. Lâcha la jeune fille en faisant la grimace. August et moi on s'est rencontré dans cette famille et après on a très souvent atterri dans les mêmes familles d'accueil. C'est quelqu'un que j'apprécie mais qui n'est pas vraiment présent dans ma vie… en ce moment, du moins. Bref, un jour on est rentrée et on l'a retrouvé morte sur le tapis…

Regina déglutit et fronça les sourcils, voir un cadavre à seulement douze ans n'était certainement pas la façon la plus douce d'entrer dans l'adolescence.

-Et puis à 14 ans, on m'a mise dans une famille vraiment cool! Seulement, avec toutes celles que j'avais rencontrées, dès la première nuit, j'ai voulu fuguer. En plus, il y avait un mec, Kevin qui était bizarre, un vrai tortionnaire, un jour, il m'a volé ma caméra et… bref. Il n'en a pas fallu moins pour que je tente de me tirer! Et au moment où j'allais ouvrir la porte pour m'en aller, cette femme m'a parlé. Elle n'était pas bourrée, pas en train de se taper un mec, elle était juste là, à boire un chocolat dans le noir. Elle m'attendait.

-Elle vous attendait?

-Ouais! Je veux dire, elle m'a dit, « j'ai fais du chocolat, tu en veux ? » et après, elle m'a laissé entendre que Kevin avait une peur bleu des araignées… Et… je suis restée. C'était vraiment… chouette, je crois que ça a été les six mois les plus heureux de ma vie et un jour, elle avait les papiers d'adoption définitive, j'allais enfin avoir une maman !

Emma avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Alors qu'on rentrait d'un parc d'attraction et que je me sentais enfin à ma place, elle m'a foutue sur une route en pensant que j'allais arrêter une voiture qui fonçait sur nous grâce à mes « pouvoirs »…

Elle s'arrêta, compressée par l'émotion.

-Comme si j'étais Harry Potter… Je suis partie le jour-même et j'ai fais mon chemin seule, jusqu'à ce que je fasse… des bêtises, des grosses bêtises, alors on m'a fait passer devant le juge et on m'a dit que soit je retournais en famille d'accueil jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans, soit j'allais en prison. Je pense que c'était pour me faire peur mais j'ai choisi ce que je connaissais : les familles d'accueil et depuis, je vis chez Linda, avec George qui vient la sauter de temps en temps et…

Emma s'interrompit, le terme « sauter » venait-il vraiment de s'échapper de sa bouche ? Elle se mordit la lèvre et coula un regard vers Regina pour savoir si elle pouvait reprendre son récit.

-Enfin… voilà, c'est pas la meilleur famille au monde mais c'est pas la pire non plus. On se débrouille et on a un toit sur la tête.

Regina avait un petit sourire triste, Emma soupira, elle s'en voulait encore d'en avoir trop dit.

-Vous vivez dans la peur.

Emma la dévisagea, c'était tout à fait ça. Elle avait mis les mots juste sur ce qu'elle ressentait en permanence. Emma hocha la tête.

-Restez ici quelques jours miss Swan, si vous êtes d'accord, nous garderons ce secret et quand vous serez prête, nous parlerons aux services sociaux. Néanmoins, nous ne devons pas trop tarder…

-Pourquoi vous faites ça pour moi? demanda la jeune fille en tournant enfin son regard vers la brune.

Regina lui prit le menton entre les doigts et l'obligea à lui faire face. La lycéenne sentit son cœur chavirer lorsqu'elle vit un sourire illuminer le visage de son professeur. Un éclat de soleil lui frappa dans l'œil mais Emma voulait garder cette image dans sa tête jusqu'à sa mort. Regina plongea ensuite son regard dans celui d'Emma et prit un temps infini avant de répondre.

-Je vous aime bien, Swan!

Comme si elle avait reçu une flèche en plein cœur, Emma n'osa plus bouger. Elle voulait que ce moment ne se finisse jamais. Les papillons qui s'activaient dans son ventre la chargèrent de bonheur.

Soudain, la brune se leva.

-Si nous allions préparer à manger.

Après le repas, Emma angoissa: qu'allaient-elles bien pouvoir faire maintenant?

-Bien, Swan, j'ai quelques copies à corriger, ensuite, nous pourrions peut-être aller au cinéma, si cela vous intéresse.

-Euh oui! Bien sûr, avec plaisir! Avant, j'aimerai passer à l'hôpital pour voire Alice. Euh… Alice, vous savez, elle était là au repas de Noël chez Marco !?

-Oui, je me souviens, je la connais un peu, informa la brune en commençant à monter les escaliers pour rejoindre son bureau. D'accord, profitez en pour choisir le film!

Une fois à l'abri, Regina décrocha son téléphone qui ne cessait de vibrer depuis plusieurs minutes.

-Eh bien! Qu'est ce que tu faisais? demanda la voix de Chloé à l'autre bout.

-Je… n'avais pas mon téléphone avec moi! Mentit la directrice adjointe en regardant son reflet rougissant dans le miroir.

-Ah… d'accord, Mary-Margaret et moi, nous voulions passer te voir cet après-midi, ça ne te dérange pas j'espère?

Le sang de Regina ne fit qu'un tour et son cerveau tourna à plein régime pour trouver une solution.

-Cet après-midi ce n'est pas possible, j'ai… attrapé un… une méchante grippe et…

-Oh! Wow! Non alors non! Hors de question! Tu es invivable lorsque tu es malade!

Regina grimaça.

-La dernière fois que j'étais malade, tu ne t'en plaignais pas tellement, me semble-t-il.

-Eh bien… je pouvais au moins te prendre dans mes bras pour te réchauffer un peu…

-Bonne journée, Chloé! conclut Regina rapidement afin de ne pas tomber dans une discussion gênante.

* * *

Emma marchait de long en large dans la chambre d'Alice. Elle avait le programme du cinéma sous les yeux et ne savait pas quel film choisir. Elles avaient éliminé tous les films à l'eau de rose, et aussi ceux qui se voulaient psychologie à deux francs.

Maintenant elles se creusaient les méninges pour qu'Emma n'ait pas l'air ridicule quant à la proposition qu'elle allait faire à son professeur. Elle soupira et s'assit sur le lit, frustrée.

-Enfin, Emma, je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi tu te prends la tête avec ce film !

-Tu comprends pas, c'est super important ! Je ne veux pas passer pour une nunuche !

Alice plissa les yeux.

-Tu serais pas un peu accro ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

-Hein ? Quoi ? non !?

-Oh mon dieuuuu ! Emma Swan ! Tu me mens ! accusa Alice en la pointant d'un doigt.

-Alice, jure que tu ne diras rien ! s'écria Emma percée à jour.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

-A qui veux-tu que j'en parle ? Au groupe de soutien des presque morts que je vois tous les mardis ?

-Alice ! s'offusqua Emma en levant les bras au ciel devant son amie hilare.

Bientôt, trois coups furent frappés à sa porte et elle se précipita sur le programme. Elle ferma les yeux et pointa un titre au hasard.

Regina entra dans la chambre en saluant Alice. Après avoir pris de ses nouvelles, elle demanda à Emma :

-Alors, vous avez choisi?

-Euh… ouais, celui-là. Annonça Emma en lui montrant sur la feuille.

Regina lut le titre du film et releva lentement les yeux vers la jeune fille.

-C'est le film où une fille a projeté de tuer son professeur? interrogea-t-elle pendant qu'Alice ne pouvait contrôler un fou rire. Emma ferma étroitement les paupières puis leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oui… alors euh… en fait… je sais pas trop, il parait qu'il est… pas mal.

Alice riait maintenant à gorge déployée et Emma la fusilla du regard.

-Ai-je loupé quelque chose ? demanda Regina en les regardant tour à tour, confuse.

-Non, non, c'est juste Alice qui fait des blagues _vraiment douteuses !_ martela Emma en attrapant le coude de son professeur pour l'entraîner dehors.

-Swan !

-On va être en retard ! Justifia la blonde en la poussant un peu plus.

En se retournant vers son amie, elle prononça silencieusement un _je vais te tuer_ meurtrier.

* * *

Le cinéma était bondé et Emma s'était cachée sous une capuche au cas où elles croiseraient quelqu'un qu'elles connaissaient.

Regina la laissa acheter les pop-corns et partit réserver des places. Emma en profita pour envoyer un message à Amber qui commençait visiblement à s'impatienter.

 _J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir._

 _Emma… franchement, ici c'est la merde !_

 _Je suis désolée, mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'une pause. Comment vont les autres ?_

 _Ca va._

-Hey! si on prenait du pop corn?! entendit soudain Emma près de son épaule.

Son sang se figea dans ses veines et elle remonta son écharpe devant son visage afin qu'on ne puisse plus du tout la voir.

Une jeune fille passa à côté d'elle et elle reconnut la démarche de son amie. Belle faisait signe à quelqu'un situé derrière Emma.

-Un pot comme ça? demanda Belle.

Emma voulut quitter la file d'attente mais on lui barrait le passage et comme elle ne voulait pas parler au cas ou Belle reconnaitrait sa voix, elle fut obligée de rester au même endroit. Elle s'avança vers le vendeur, sentant une sueur froide couler le long de son dos.

-Bonjour, veuillez choisir la grandeur de votre cornet, demanda le garçon en s'adressant à Emma.

Elle écarta les mains pour montrer qu'elle voulait le grand format.

-Le petit?

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite et écarta encore les mains.

-Moyen?

Elle soupira et écarta encore les mains.

Dans la file d'attente, des gens commençaient à s'impatienter.

-Des boissons avec ça?

Elle secoua négativement la tête, paya et quitta la file d'attente en toute hâte. Elle s'engouffra dans la salle de cinéma, manquant de louper les quelques marches en cherchant Regina du regard. Elle la trouva enfin et descendit en toute hâte. Elle s'installa en renversant la moitié des pop corn sur son professeur.

-Swan! Qu'est-ce que…

-Chuuuuuuut! Pas si fort! S'écria la blonde en lançant un regard paniqué vers la porte d'entrée.

-Mais enfin, le film n'est même pas commencé et je vous ferai juste remarqué que j'ai la moitié des pop corn entre les cuisses! pesta l'aînée en dégageant les sucreries. Emma s'arrêta mentalement sur la dernière phrase de la jeune femme et s'empêcha de pousser un gémissement.

-Et enlevez cette capuche!

-Non! Belle est là!

-Pardon?

-Belle French est dans ce putain de cinéma! Pardon ! lança-t-elle en voyant les yeux de Regina se plisser à l'insulte qu'elle venait de prononcer.

-Elle était derrière moi dans la file d'attente! On va se faire pincer!

Regina fronça les sourcils et fut prise d'un fou rire. Emma lui fit signe de se taire et continua de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs vers l'entrée.

-Swan! chuchota Regina en se penchant vers la blonde. Je vous rappelle qu'on ne fait rien de mal, là! précisa-t-elle en saisissant les côtés de la capuche de son élève.

-Alors retirez-ça! Nous aurions tout à fait pu nous croiser au cinéma.

-Nooon! refusa Emma en plaquant ses mains sur sa tête. Je n'ai pas franchement envie qu'on me voit avec vous!

Regina sembla blessée par la remarque et Emma préféra s'expliquer tout de suite.

-C'est juste qu'après… on va penser que mes notes augmentent parce que je vous vois à l'extérieur et puis surtout, j'ai pas envie que les gens croient que… enfin que… que je suis avec vous au cinéma parce que je suis…une pauvre petite orpheline sans repère.

-Des fois, vous avez des idées dans la tête… vraiment bizarres!

-Oh meeeeerde! Elle vient par là! grogna Emma en se figeant sur son siège.

La lumière s'éteignit et Emma entendit Belle s'installer deux rangs derrière elle. Regina jeta un regard en coin à la petite blonde qui avait l'air de se liquéfier sur son siège. De nouveau, elle fut prise d'un fou rire mais cette fois, elle ne parvint pas à l'arrêter de suite. Des gens se retournèrent vers elle et lui sommèrent de se taire. Puis, ils soupirèrent et Emma lui agrippa la main en la suppliant de faire moins de bruit. Ce qui calma immédiatement Regina qui sentit son ventre se retourner. Emma laissa sa main tranquille et la brune put enfin s'intéresser à l'histoire.

Emma garda sa capuche et eut du mal à se concentrer sur le film. Néanmoins, au bout d'une heure elle commença à relâcher son attention. Regina continuait d'attraper des pop corn dans le cornet lorsque sans prévenir, une scène d'amour entre deux actrices très jolies apparut à l'écran. Emma se crispa instantanément. Regina plongea de nouveau la main dans le pot placé entre les jambes d'Emma et celle-ci se sentit soudain toute chose. Elle resta figée, attendant que la main de Regina retourne dans le cornet. Celle-ci sembla prendre conscience de l'emplacement du cornet et cessa tout mouvement.

La fin de la séance arriva et Emma se tassa un peu plus dans son siège en attendant que tout le monde ait quitté la salle. Une main vint lui relever la capuche.

-Pas trop chaud là-dessous? demanda Regina en lui lançant un regard réprobateur.

-On attend un peu pour sortir? supplia Emma en sentant dans son bas ventre, une sensation agréable qui lui donnait envie de se reposer dans un lit confortable.

Le week-end passa rapidement et le lundi matin, Regina frappa à la porte d'Emma et attendit que celle-ci daigne lui répondre.

-Miss Swan, vous êtes levée? demanda la brune en élevant la voix.

La porte s'ouvrit et Emma recula de quelques pas. Regina était vêtue d'un short de jogging court, qui poursuivait la courbe de ses cuisses et de ses fesses, les mettant en valeur. Son T-shirt sculptait son ventre plat et épousait ses seins, laissant ses bras nus. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches, attendant que la blonde daigne ouvrir la bouche.

-Je… suis prête. Déclara la jeune fille en regardant sa tenue déchirée et moins flatteuse que celle de son professeur.

-Allons courir! lança la brune les clés de sa voiture à la main.

Le parcours devenait plus facile pour Emma jour après jour mais elle ne se sentait pas encore prête pour changer de chemin. Elle finirent donc leur course en une heure et se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires.

* * *

L'effervescence au lycée avait redoublé suite à ce week end. Tous parlaient du bal du Nouvel an, de qui avait couché avec qui, de qui s'était retrouvé tout seul, de qui avait passé une mauvaise soirée… Des nouveaux couples s'étaient formés, et d'autres s'étaient brisés, mais Emma était certaine qu'aucune histoire ne pouvait ressembler à la sienne. Elle se rendit en classe n'ayant pas trouver trace de ses amis. Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la salle et s'installa à sa table habituelle.

Ruby qui était déjà assise la fusilla du regard sans lui adresser un mot.

-Tu as passé un bon week-end? tenta Emma d'une petite voix.

Son ami ferma vivement son livre et se leva pour aller s'installer au premier rang, afin d'être certaine qu'Emma ne puisse la suivre.

-Rubs! Appela la jeune fille avant de se rassoir à sa place, les tempes battantes.

* * *

A son arrivée à l'école, Regina constata qu'un petit groupe de personnes s'étaient réunis devant son bureau et elle sentit les regards peser sur elle. Instantanément, elle songea qu'Emma et elle avaient été aperçues au cinéma et qu'elle allait sans doute se faire remonter les bretelles par Stromboli. Elle continua tout de même d'avancer calmement vers son bureau et fut stoppée par David, le regard grave.

-Redge, qu'est ce que tu as fait? demanda-t-il un air inquiet sur le visage.

-Nolan! Pas maintenant! gronda la voix de Stromboli en faisant sursauter les secrétaires. Mills, dans mon bureau!

Regina lui lança un regard noir et répliqua:

-C'est madame Mills ou Regina, ou encore Regina Mills mais je ne répondrais pas à la simple appellation de "Mills", c'est vulgaire, grossier et déplacé!

Le gros bonhomme fulminait et ses joues s'empourprèrent sous la colère.

-Professeur Mills, dans mon bureau, tout de suite! ordonna-t-il en la suivant du regard avec ses petits yeux porcins.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide dans la petite pièce et il ferma derrière elle.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait?! soupira-t-il.

Il la trouvait agaçante bien que brillante et voulait l'aider le plus possible à lui succéder, mais elle était sur la mauvaise voix, il en était persuadé.

-J'attends avec impatience que vous me le disiez ! rétorqua la jeune femme en posant son cartable en cuir sur le bureau alors que Stromboli s'installait dans son fauteuil.

-J'aimerais savoir pourquoi un couteau épingle une feuille avec un oeil dessiné dessus dans la porte de votre bureau ?

Regina haussa les sourcils, elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à cela.

-Pardon?

Stromboli lui fit signe de s'assoir et elle obéit plus pour ne pas avoir à discuter de son mépris du règlement que pour réellement obéir.

-Nous avons retrouvé ce matin, ce couteau planté sur la porte de votre bureau avec cette note.

Il poussa vers elle un cran d'arrêt et une feuille de papier où un oeil simpliste était dessiné au feutre vert. Elle se pencha sur ces éléments et fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai dire... ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

-Bon sang, je sais bien que ce n'est pas vous! Je veux savoir qui a fait ça et j'ai l'intime conviction que vous le savez! S'écria-t-il en donnant des coups sur le bureau avec le bout de son index.

-Non je ne sais pas et je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi vous me posez cette question comme si j'étais coupable de quelque chose!?

Il soupira encore et se radoucit.

-Parce que vous en faites trop, professeur Mills, vous allez toujours en dehors des limites. Je pense que c'est un avertissement, du style "on vous a à l'oeil!" pas vrai?

Un silence se fit dans la pièce. Effectivement le message était plutôt clair...

-Quel élève avez-vous aidé dernièrement?

Regina fronça encore les sourcils.

-Vous êtes en train de me reprocher d'aider mes élèves?

Il grogna et se dandina un peu mal à l'aise de dévoiler son plan aussi facilement.

-Au dernier conseil de classe, vous vous êtes battu pour que l'on conserve des élèves qui ont plus de problème qu'autre chose...

-Vous voulez parler d'argent, n'est-ce pas? Vous préféreriez que j'opte pour des élèves dont les parents sont plein aux as?

-Regina...

-Non! coupa-t-elle furieuse. Je ne suis pas là pour faire de l'argent mais pour donner un avenir à TOUS mes élèves! tous sans exceptions méritent mon aide! Si c'est ce genre de menace que je dois avoir en retour, très bien, ce n'est qu'une porte! Sachez que je ne modifierai pas ma façon d'enseigner ou de porter secours à mes élèves!

-Vous, vous allez sacrément déplaire dans l'enseignement...

Il était fier d'avoir trouvé cette perle rare autant qu'il était furieux. Elle lui apportait beaucoup de problème mais aussi une très bonne réputation auprès des parents... Regina Mills était le bien et le mal...

-Tant pis! qu'ils me virent, le peu que j'aurai fait aura réellement servi!

Elle soupira, laissant la tension redescendre. Elle ne changerait pas, c'était certain, néanmoins, le message était clair, quelqu'un l'avait à l'oeil... mais qui?

* * *

Les jours passaient et Emma prenait peu à peu ses marques chez son professeur, et même si la situation lui avait paru étrange au départ, elle s'était rapidement fait à leur quotidien. Tous les matins, elles allaient courir au parc et allaient au lycée séparément. Généralement, le soir, elle se retrouvaient pour dîner et Emma adorait bavarder tout en aidant Regina à faire la cuisine. Ces moments réchauffaient le cœur d'Emma, et Regina prenait, elle aussi, goût à cette intrusion dans sa vie. Après le dîner, Regina allaient s'occuper des chevaux, Emma avait ainsi le temps de ranger la cuisine et de prendre sa douche.

Généralement, elle allait se coucher directement après, mais ce soir-là, elle redescendit pour attendre Regina dans la cuisine. Celle-ci revint un peu plus tard et ne cacha pas son étonnement de trouver son élève devant elle.

-Eh bien, miss Swan, ne devriez-vous pas être couchée ? Que se passe-t-il?

-Je… je reprends le travail demain, au chapelier flou et… je vais donc retourner chez Linda.

La blonde avait la tête baissée, elle était déçue même si elle savait que cette solution n'était que provisoire.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligée!

Emma tourna la tête vers son professeur et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit apparaitre un sourire sur son visage.

-Il sera très tard et je ne veux pas vous déranger plus que ça! C'est…

Regina se dirigea vers une petite commode dans l'entrée et en sortit une clé qu'elle déposa dans le creux de la main d'Emma.

-Qu'est ce que c'est?

-Ma clé de secours, je vous l'offre pour le temps où vous logez ici. D'accord? Ainsi vous pourrez rentrer après votre travail sans que je n'ai besoin de vous attendre.

-Vous avez sacrément confiance! fit remarquer Emma.

-Eh bien, je vous suggère de ne jamais perdre ces clés et de ne jamais abuser de ce pouvoir que je vous donne, car ça pourrait très mal tourner pour vous. Menaça Regina d'une voix chaude.

La blonde sentit une chaleur se répandre dans tous ses membres, elle venait de comprendre que Regina Mills lui offrait un asile. Sans crier garde, elle entoura le cou de Regina de ses bras et enfouit son nez à la pliure de son épaule.

-Swan!

-Merci! coupa Emma en se reculant, les larmes aux yeux.

-Oh bon sang, Swan, séchez vos yeux, vous n'allez pas pleurer pour une clé! feignit Regina.

Ainsi, le soir, Emma rentrait après le travail et généralement, elle trouvait les restes d'un repas, spécialement préparé pour elle, trônant sur l'îlot de la cuisine.

Elle montait jusqu'à sa chambre à pas de loup et parfois, elle hésitait devant la porte de son professeur, voulant juste la voir dormir.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était chez Regina et ce vendredi soir, alors qu'elle rentrait, elle trouva la porte de chambre de la directrice ouverte. Elle termina de monter les marches lentement et observa la jeune femme, assise contre la tête de lit, une paire de lunette sur le nez, les genoux relevés sur lesquels un livre reposait. L'une de ses mains était posée dans son cou alors que l'autre tenait son livre ouvert. Emma s'abreuva de cette vision, Regina semblait presque fragile, sereine et pour la première fois, Emma la voyait sans aucun maquillage. Elle se fit la remarque que Regina restait très belle.

-Miss Swan, votre chambre est un peu plus loin! lança la voix grave de la brune.

La jeune fille sursauta et se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

-Bonsoir professeur!

Regina releva enfin la tête afin de mieux voir son élève.

Là, dans la pénombre, Emma eut l'envie soudaine d'avoir un contact avec son aînée. Néanmoins, elle n'osa pas bouger, n'y ayant pas été invitée.

-Vous voulez entrer?

Emma riva son regard aux yeux bruns qui la dévisageaient à présent et hocha positivement la tête. Elle se sentit déséquilibrée par le creux qui était à l'entrée de la chambre de Regina. Elle se redressa rapidement et alla s'assoir à l'opposé de Regina, ne tenant que sur 10cm d'assise.

-Tout s'est bien passé?

-Oui, oui.

Un petit silence s'installa et Regina se replaça correctement sur ses oreillers.

-J'ai remarqué que vous n'étiez plus avec Ruby pendant les cours?

-Non, on… on s'est… pris la tête. Soupira Emma.

Regina hocha la tête tristement et scruta le visage de sa protégée.

-Et vous avez parlé à… hum… Amber? c'est son nom?

-Non, elle m'ignore dans les couloirs et moi j'ignore ses appels, j'ai… peut-être besoin de temps…

Emma se figea en voyant la main de Regina approcher de son visage. La brune caressa sa joue et laissa un pouce frotter tendrement le dessous de son œil.

-Vous avez l'air fatiguée, Miss Swan, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Emma sentit son ventre se contracter et se retint de laisser échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

Au lieu de ça, elle attrapa délicatement le poignet de Regina et fit reposer sa main sur la couverture. Puis, elle la serra doucement et offrit un sourire sincère.

-Vous aussi!

-Miss Swan je…

-Je vais vous souhaiter une bonne nuit! lança soudain la petite blonde, haussant la voix pour ne pas entendre les paroles de son aînée et en se levant précipitamment.

Regina sembla décontenancée mais Emma ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, elle fila hors de la chambre et ferma même la porte.

Elle rejoignit sa chambre avec un immense sourire ce soir-là. Elle savait que Regina Mills avait de l'affection pour elle, la caresse contre sa joue en était la preuve. De son côté, Regina remercia silencieusement la peur d'Emma. Sans ça, elles auraient probablement terminées lèvres scellées.

* * *

Emma inscrivit une formule mathématique dans le coin de sa feuille et la montra à Belle qui pouffa de rire en y jetant un œil.

-Emma, tu ne peux pas mettre deux fois la même formule, ça revient à dire deux fois la même chose !

-Je comprends rien ! souffla la blonde en laissant tomber sa tête dans sa main.

-Ecoute un peu le cours, je te réexpliquerai plus tard, répondit Belle, magnanime.

Emma bougonna et se réinstalla en face de sa copie. La voix de David Nolan la berçait et elle crut bientôt s'endormir. Quelques coups brefs furent frappés à la porte de la classe et Regina Mills entra sans attendre de réponse.

-Swan ! appela-t-elle en lui faisant un signe pour qu'elle sorte de la classe.

-Qu'est ce que t'as fait ? demanda Belle à voix basse en la voyant se lever.

Emma haussa les épaules et Regina secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Non, prenez vos affaires ! informa-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Les regards pesèrent sur elle, en particulier celui de Ruby qui fronçait les sourcils.

Emma sentit l'inquiétude grandir en elle et elle se dépêcha de rassembler ses cours. Elle retrouva le silence du couloir et Regina fit quelques mètres avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille.

-Miss Swan…

Emma n'aimait pas ce ton grave, elle n'aimait pas l'air sombre de son aînée, elle n'aimait pas non plus le silence qui remplissait le temps. C'est ce genre de silence qui a lieux lorsqu'une mauvaise nouvelle arrive, c'est ce genre de silence assourdissant qui vous entoure lorsque vous n'êtes pas préparé au choc. Elle s'appuya contre un mur pour se préparer à l'aveu de la principale adjointe.

* * *

A mardi!


	10. Chapter 9- Seule

Voilà donc plusieurs fois que je me fais insulter par un idiot, j'ai tenté de comprendre mais voilà ma réponse maintenant!

Guest: J'imaginais beaucoup de chose en écrivant ici mais certainement pas à me faire insulter! Premièrement, si tu n'aimes pas, pourquoi venir chaque semaine pour commenter? As-tu vraiment autant de temps à perdre? Tu dois avoir une triste vie... Alors je te propose une chose, si tu n'aimes pas, dis le mais ne cherche pas à insulter les gens qui postent des histoires alors que visiblement tu n'es pas capable d'aligner deux mots français parfaitement orthographiés! Je te suggère de suivre des cours afin de ne plus écrire comme un cochon! Sur ce, je te dis adieu, car je ne lirai plus tes commentaires s'ils ne sont pas plus construits!  
Bye crétin!

* * *

Merci aux nouveaux followers! Merci à ceux qui m'ont envoyé des MP! J'espère que vous avez tous reçu une réponse! Merci aux lecteurs!

Titimaya: Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise et qu'elle apaisera tes craintes!

regina2015: Je te laisse découvrir la suite mais sache que des fins comme ça, il y en aura plus souvent! J'avais dit qu'on rentrait dans une nouvelle phase! Bises!

evilhayleyregal: Elles sont adorables effectivement lorsqu'elles s'écoutent et se confient... Effecitement, on voit enfin qe Regina tient à Emma et ça... c'est cool! Quant à la fin de chapitre, elle t'a apparemment donné envie de vite découvrir la suite que voici... Ta nouvelle théorie est tout à fait plausible encore une fois! Mais je ne peux toujours rien dire!

Blackkfeather: Allez, pour me faire pardonner, j'ai fait un chapitre très long! Je suis consciente que le scénario laisse plein de question mais j'espère surtout que vous serez surpris par les réponses!

Bonne Ame: Oui, un rêve de vivre chez son prof, enfin pas tous, hein! Alice peut effectivement penser à Luna et je pense qu'inconsciemment, je l'ai construite sur le même modèle... Merci à toi pour commenter!

EvilSwanMills: J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant!

MissOuat4Ever: Pourquoi couper le chapitre ici? Pour te faire languir mon enfant! Voici la suite!

Guest: J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu!

rozaline38: Oui, l'histoire d'Emma est très triste et celle de Regina pour l'instant très mystérieuse! J'ai bien aimé écrire le passage au cinéma et j'ai tenté de la rendre plus visuelle! Je n'aime pas George non plus, mais comme je l'ai créé, je lui dois bien un peu d'affection! Non?

Taz94: Salut à toi. Je te remercie de poster ton premier commentaire et j'espère qu'il y en aura plein d'autres! Merci du compliment sur mon écriture et voici la suite qui, je l'espère, te plaira!

Elo: Eh bien, c'est une bonne question, Regina a-t-elle tué Emma? Je ne répondrai pas... On dirait effectivement un trèèèèèès jeune couple, genre pas tout à fait formé mais bon... Pour la suite, je te laisse la découvrir ici. Merci pour le commentaire, je t'assure qu'il fait du bien par rapport à certain...

SQForeverSQ: Oui c'était une fin sadique... désolée (ou pas!) Mais c'était fait exprès, bien évidemment! Je suis contente de voir que j'arrive à vous faire aimer tous les personnages et à vous faire ressentir leurs émotions! Je continuerai cette fic tant qu'elle plaira au moins à une personne!

candyabbyjulie: Je suis désolée et à la fois contente d'avoir réussi à te faire pleurer. Et bien qu'un peu étonnée, je suis aussi contente qu'elle te fasse ressentir ce genre de chose, ça veut dire que ça marche!

Voilà un chapitre bien plus long que le précédent!

Bonne lecture!

Lilly!

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 - Seule**

Emma se passa une main sur le visage, retenant ses sanglots qui menaçaient d'attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle jeta un œil par la fenêtre qui donnait sur un parking rempli, voulant essayer de penser à autre chose, mais comment aurait-elle pu ? Elle regarda l'horloge d'un œil noir, comme si elle voulait lui reprocher d'aller trop lentement. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur un siège, les jambes légèrement écartées, les coudes posés sur ses genoux et les mains jointes contre son front.

Le professeur Mills, assise à côté d'elle, pianotait sur son téléphone, elle était sortie quelques minutes auparavant pour passer un coup de téléphone mouvementé mais Emma n'avait pas eu le cœur de s'intéresser à sa conversation houleuse. Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et la jeune fille leva vivement la tête sentant immédiatement une nausée s'emparer d'elle. Elle s'était redressée trop vite ; elle vit quelqu'un passer devant la salle d'attente sans leur accorder un seul regard. Elle soupira et se tourna vers son professeur.

Les yeux de Regina Mills pouvaient être féroces, glacials mais à ce moment là, ils étaient les plus doux qu'Emma ait jamais connu.

Elle ressentit un vertige soudain et agrippa l'avant-bras de la directrice adjointe d'une main peu assurée. Aussitôt, la brune lui attrapa le coude pour lui assure un appui.

-Je crois que je vais vomir… gémit Emma en voyant les sièges danser autour d'elle.

Regina l'aida à s'asseoir à même le sol et dégagea son visage des mèches blondes qui virevoltaient.

-Allongez vos jambes ! ordonna gentiment la brune.

Emma l'écouta et ferma les paupières afin de ne plus voir les sièges se balader autour d'elle. Une fois qu'elle sentit son vertige se dissiper, elle rouvrit les yeux et hocha plusieurs fois la tête pour rassurer la brune qui avait un air inquiet.

-Dites, pourquoi vous restez ? demanda l'étudiante en fronçant les sourcils.

Regina plaça un masque professionnel sur son visage et soupira.

-Joy est une élève du lycée et elle a fait… sa tentative de suicide dans les toilettes du collège, je pense que la police ne va pas tarder à venir poser des questions… ainsi que les services sociaux…

A cette mention, Emma se renfrogna.

-Vous allez leur dire pour ce que vous avez vu ?

Regina pencha la tête sur le côté et fit un petit sourire triste.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, miss Swan.

-Si, justement… rétorqua la petite blonde en haussant les épaules.

-C'est devenu suffisamment grave pour que Joy veuille mettre fin à ses jours !

Emma ferma étroitement les paupières, l'information ne semblait pas vouloir être assimilée par son cerveau mais elle sentait son ventre se tordre à la simple pensée de la mort éventuelle de Joy.

-Elle est là ! lança une voix à l'entrée de la salle d'attente.

Nathan, son cartable sur le dos tenait Amber par la main, sans doute parce qu'elle n'avançait pas assez vite.

Aussitôt, Emma se redressa et se dirigea vers son petit frère qui recula instantanément. Elle s'étonna :

-Nathan ?

-Je suis pas venu pour toi ! lâcha-t-il en lui lançant un regard furieux.

Elle fut désarçonnée quelques secondes et secoua la tête.

-Je… je sais… mais…

-Tu as des nouvelles ? demanda Amber d'un ton glacial qui fit prendre conscience à Emma qu'elle avait bien grandi. Elle était à présent capable de se montrer incroyablement forte face à des situations improbables.

-Pas encore.

-Bon, viens Amber, on va attendre plus loin… grogna Nathan en la tirant encore par le bras.

Impuissante, Emma les regarda s'éloigner et s'asseoir à plusieurs mètres. Regina avait assisté à la scène sans dire un seul mot, bien consciente qu'elle n'avait pas à interagir mais elle sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle vit le visage bouleversé de la blonde.

-Je les ai abandonnés ! gémit-elle en serrant son propre corps.

Regina ne sut que répondre. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait rien à répondre à la jeune fille lorsqu'elle était dans cet état, elle commençait à bien la connaître.

Emma se laissa choir sur une chaise et ramena ses jambes contre elle, enserrant ses genoux. La mort de Joy n'était pas envisageable. Combien de temps avait-elle agonisé dans les toilettes ? Comment avait-elle pu en arriver à une telle situation ?

Regina vint s'assoir à côté d'elle et caressa doucement son bras, pour la rassurer, lui montrer sa présence.

-Miss Swan, parlez-moi.

Tout se bouscula dans son crâne et elle sentit deux larmes rouler le long de sa joue.

-Je les ai abandonnés, comme on m'a laissé sur une route!

Regina haussa les sourcils et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Vous aviez besoin de temps! Vous aviez besoin de temps pour reprendre des bases solides et…

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi? appela soudain une voix un peu plus loin.

Emma leva vivement la tête et dégagea la main de Regina.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là? répéta Linda en s'avançant d'un pas menaçant.

De l'autre côté de la salle d'attente, Nathan et Amber se levèrent et hésitèrent avant de venir se placer vers Emma.

-Joy est avec les médecins et…

-Bonjour madame, vous êtes la maman de Joy? coupa innocemment Regina en lui souriant.

Elle la détailla du regard et Emma se positionna devant Regina pour faire barrage à ses yeux.

-Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes et surtout où est ma fille ? demanda la blonde aux yeux délavés.

Nathan et Amber se regardèrent surpris. Emma ricana, Linda savait très bien jouer la comédie. Et même si Linda devait être effrayée à l'idée que les services sociaux lui retire les enfants et donc l'argent, elle ne parvenait pas moins à prendre un air concerné.

-Je suis la directrice adjointe du collège où Joy et Emma étudient, répondit la brune.

-Professeur Mills, non ! supplia doucement Emma en la regardant furieusement.

Linda fit glisser plusieurs fois son regard d'Emma à Regina et plissa les yeux.

-Ah…

Il y eut un silence durant lequel la mère jaugea Regina sans trouver rien à lui dire. Elle fixa son attention dans le couloir.

-Vous voulez certainement savoir comment elle va? demanda la brune en lançant un regard froid à la mère d'accueil.

-Hein?

-Joy, précisa Regina, vous vous demandez surement comment elle va.

-Bien évidemment, où est-elle ? Et toi ? où étais-tu passé pendant tout ce temps ? demanda Linda en approchant sa main du visage d'Emma pour lui montrer un signe d'affection.

Emma recula sa tête.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend ?! s'écria la lycéenne.

Regina, elle, comprenait bien ce qui était en train de se dérouler devant ses yeux. La mère de famille tentait de paraître irréprochable pour que rien ne lui soit reproché. Elle secoua la tête, dégouté par un tel comportement.

Dans le couloir, deux femmes des services sociaux se présentaient à une infirmière qui montra du doigt la salle d'attente. Personne ne les remarqua au début mais elles ne perdirent pas une miette de la scène qui se déroulait devant elles.

-Emma, je me suis inquiétée, tu ne te rends pas compte, partir comme ça…

-Ne fais pas semblant, Linda ! rétorqua la blonde en se passant une main sur le visage pour tenter de se calmer.

-Emma, tu me déçois beaucoup, nous rediscuterons de tout ça plus tard, à la maison ! Quant à vous deux, je comprends que vous vous inquiétiez pour Joy, mais vous devriez être en classe !

Emma n'en revenait pas, elle crut l'espace d'un instant, qu'elle était tombée dans une dimension parallèle.

-Excusez-nous, vous êtes la maman de Joy ? demanda l'une des deux femmes, faisant retourner le petit groupe.

-Oui, vous êtes ?

-Nicole Studman et Michèle Mc Ferson, nous faisons parti des services sociaux et l'hôpital nous a averti de ce qui s'était passé.

Emma regarda Linda répondre mielleusement aux questions des deux femmes qui semblaient gober absolument toutes ses couleuvres. N'y tenant plus, elle prit la parole.

-Vous voulez savoir ce qui a conduit Joy à la tentative de suicide ? Vous devriez lui demander ! Vous devriez venir faire un tour à la maison le samedi soir plutôt que de faire une visite par an à la même date depuis deux ans ! Si Joy a fait ça, c'est qu'il y a une raison !

-Tu sais très bien quelle est la raison Em' ! s'écria Nathan en sautant sur ses pieds. Joy s'est fait larguer par son petit ami! Voilà pourquoi elle a essayé d'en finir ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec Linda ! Laisse là tranquille !

-Nath', qu'est ce qui te prend ?! s'étrangla Emma.

Amber semblait ne pas comprendre ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et Linda paraissait tout aussi étonnée que le garçon ait pris sa défense. Regina fronça les sourcils mais Linda reprit la parole.

-Je vous présente le professeur Mills, elle fait parti du lycée dans lequel Joy se rend en cours.

Regina s'avança et tendit sa main aux deux femmes.

-Nous aurons quelques questions à vous poser, madame Mills.

Elle hocha la tête et Linda posa une main sur son épaule pour la serrer plus fort que de raison.

-Je suis certaine que madame Mills nous sera d'une grande aide ! souffla Linda en lui lançant un regard menaçant

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en découdre, un médecin entra dans la salle, le visage grave.

-Bonjour docteur, je suis la maman de Joy ! se présenta Linda en avançant une main tremblante.

-Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Emma.

-Pour ne rien vous cacher, cela a été très compliqué parce que les médicaments avaient été ingérés par son organisme depuis plus d'une heure, elle avait pris soin de les broyer ce qui agit plus vite, et… honnêtement, nous l'avons échappé belle. Nous avons gagner de précieuse minutes parce qu'elle a vomi dans l'ambulance mais… elle a fait un choc sceptique ainsi qu'un arrêt et pour l'instant, l'un de ses reins ne fonctionne plus.

-Hein ?! Comment c'est possible ? s'écria la blonde.

-Elle a pris un médicament comprenant de la colchicine, et si en petite quantité cela ne peut pas faire beaucoup de mal, nous avons trouvé l'équivalent de plus de soixante comprimés…Elle devrait être morte à l'heure qu'il est.

-Oh seigneur ! lâcha Linda en sentant ses jambes faiblir.

-Hum… je peux emmener une personne dans sa chambre, une seule.

Alors qu'Emma allait s'avancer, Linda se releva instantanément et se tourna vers les deux femmes de l'assistance sociale.

-Je répondrais à vos questions plus tard, pour l'instant j'aimerai voir ma fille !

Emma regarda le médecin guider la mère d'accueil à l'extérieur et les deux femmes en profitèrent pour aller se chercher un café. D'un seul coup, Emma sentit la colère monter en elle, elle pivota vivement pour regarder le garçon dans les yeux.

-Mais putain qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu es complètement con, ma parole!?

-Miss Swan! interpela la brune.

-Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, vous! J'attends une bonne explication, Nathan !

Celui-ci releva les yeux vers la blonde, et cette dernière pu y lire de la rage, de la haine, jamais elle n'avait eu droit à ce regard là.

-Tu n'as rien a me dire! Tu n'es même pas de ma famille! Je ne te dois rien, Emma Swan, tu n'es qu'une paumée qui n'a aucune parole! Alors casse-toi!

-Mais bon sang, qu'est ce qui se passe dans ta tronche ?! hurla Emma en s'attirant des regards courroucés autour d'elle.

-Ce qui me prend ? murmura Nathan d'une voix qu'Emma ne lui connaissait pas. Froide, détaché de tout sentiment. Tu veux jouer à la grande en quittant la maison, en nous laissant tout seul ! Tu fais la fière parce que tu vas avoir dix-huit ans bientôt et que tu vas quitter la baraque… Pour toi tout sera fini mais pas pour nous ! Ne cesseris umquam ! Tu nous as lâché ! Abandonné et là tu étais prête à éclater la maison ?! Tu n'es qu'une putain d'égoïste, en fait ! Ne cesseris umquam, c'est que des putains de paroles en l'air, va te faire foutre Emma !

La main de la jeune fille s'abattit sur la joue de Nathan avant que Regina n'ait pu la retenir.

-Swan ! gronda la brune en la faisant reculer. Elle se tourna vers le garçon afin de regarder sa joue mais il se recula rapidement.

-Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-elle néanmoins.

Il trouva son regard chaleureux et hocha faiblement la tête.

-Finalement, tu deviens comme George ! cracha encore le gamin avant de sortir de la pièce.

Emma éclata en sanglot et se rendit compte de la présence d'Amber, qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Il a raison Em'… déconne pas, nous on y est encore pour des années, et on ne veut pas connaître pire…

Regina regarda la jeune fille quitter la pièce à son tour et comprit instantanément. Ces enfants formaient une armée invincible. Ils servaient tous la même version, se serraient les coudes et dès que l'un d'eux les trahissait, ils n'hésitaient pas à lui rendre les coups… plus fort, plus dur…

-Miss Swan…

-Je… je vais rentrer ce soir, je vais retourner avec eux. Annonça Emma en se rasseyant dans le fauteuil.

* * *

Dans la voiture régnait un silence de mort ; Regina serrait le volant en regardant fixement la route. Emma regardait le paysage défiler derrière la fenêtre et essuyait de temps à autre les larmes qui roulaient jusqu'à son menton. Les services sociaux avaient décidé que cette histoire n'était pas une priorité. Coincées entre une adolescente qui en voulait à sa mère d'accueil et une gamine qui avait fait une tentative de suicide à cause de son petit copain, les deux femmes avaient vite fait de classer l'affaire et lorsque Regina avait tenté de placer qu'un problème persistait certainement dans la famille, les assistantes sociales avaient tout simplement griffonner rapidement sur leur carnet avant de quitter l'hôpital.

-Miss Swan, ne pleurez pas ! demanda Regina en essayant de lui attraper la main, mais Emma l'en empêcha en retirant son bras de sa prise. Miss Swan, je vais rappeler les services sociaux et tout leur expliquer, je ne vous laisse pas retourner là-bas !

-Non, professeur, je ne peux pas rester chez vous, je ne peux pas…

Regina freina doucement, elles étaient arrivées devant la maison de la directrice adjointe.

-Bien, dans ce cas, prenez ça, c'est mon numéro de téléphone, si vous avez le moindre problème, vous m'appelez ! J'arriverai immédiatement, de jour ou de nuit ! murmura la brune en lui tendant un petit morceau de papier cartonné.

Emma esquissa un sourire et la remercia doucement, elle prit ses clés dans la poche de son manteau, décrocha la clé avant de la tendre à la brune qui fit une grimace de déception. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de renvoyer Emma dans cette maison.

Quelques heures plus tard, Emma fut néanmoins de retour chez Linda et George, elle se réfugia dans sa chambre et pleura jusque tard le soir.

Amber, qui partageait la même chambre qu'Emma, arriva dans la pièce bien plus tard et ne lui adressa pas un seul mot. Le regard rempli de colère et d'incompréhension, elle retira sa couverture et son oreiller de son matelas, et quitta la pièce, allant probablement dormir avec Joy qui avait eu l'autorisation de rentrer le jour-même, son rein se remettant doucement à fonctionner, elle devait retourner à l'hôpital le lendemain pour voir l'évolution de tout ça mais Linda avait insisté pour la ramener, ne voulant pas payer plus de frais médicaux. Emma délogea son téléphone de son sac et attrapa le morceau de papier cartonné que lui avait donné son professeur. Elle rentra le numéro dans ses contacts et réfléchit quelques minutes au nom à donner. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas mettre « Regina Mills » ; si son téléphone venait à tomber dans de mauvaises mains, elle pourrait avoir des ennuis. Une fois qu'elle eut enregistré, elle composa un message.

 _Encore merci pour tout. Bonne nuit. E_

Puis, elle attendit une réponse durant plusieurs minutes et lorsque son téléphone vibra, elle sentit son ventre se contracter. Elle n'osa pas vraiment ouvrir le message, de peur d'avoir une remontrance, après tout, Regina lui avait demandé d'utiliser son téléphone en cas d'urgence. Elle soupira et ouvrit le message, se donnant un air nonchalant comme s'il était tout à fait normal de recevoir un message de son professeur de littérature.

 _C'était avec grand plaisir, Miss Swan._

 _Pour tout vous dire, la maison me semble bien vide, ce soir._

 _Bonne Nuit. R_

Les lèvres d'Emma se fendirent en un sourire radieux. Après avoir relu plusieurs fois le message, elle mit son téléphone en charge et le déposa sur sa table de nuit. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit le cœur un peu plus léger.

Vers six heures du matin, elle se leva et descendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas, puis, elle sortit et se dirigea vers le parc pour faire son footing quotidien. Cela lui permettait de se vider la tête et d'affiner encore son corps. Elle trouva Regina rapidement et la rejoignit en petites foulées.

-Matinale miss Swan ! releva-t-elle en regardant rapidement sa montre. Elle ne posa aucune question à Emma, ne jugeant pas utile de précipiter les choses.

Elles gardèrent le silence et continuèrent à courir. Emma fut reconnaissante de voir que son professeur ne la pressait pas de question.

* * *

Les jours passaient, Emma passait beaucoup de temps chez Linda et George, elle voulait, de toute évidence, trouver le pardon chez ses frères et sœurs mais ne parvenait pas à l'obtenir. Ils avaient tous beaucoup de rancœur envers elle et il était évident qu'elle avait brisé quelque chose en s'enfuyant. Amber ne lui adressait que des regards froids, Joy était agressive envers elle et Nathan l'avait prise en grippe.

Quant à son mémoire, il prenait forme peu à peu, et Regina venait l'aider de moins en moins souvent, laissant à la blonde le soin de prendre son envol.

Ruby vivait apparemment une grande histoire d'amour avec Peter et elle avait délaissé Belle, qui, étrangement, n'en profitait pas pour se rapprocher d'Emma. Elle devenait cachotière, pressée sans arrêt et ne parlait plus vraiment de sa vie privée. Emma la soupçonnait d'être retombée amoureuse mais n'en savait pas plus à ce sujet.

Emma passait voir Alice dès que l'occasion se présentait, mais elle évitait de parler de ses malheurs. Elle lui avait tout raconté à propos de Regina, bien que la jeune fille ait tout deviné bien avant les confessions de la blonde. Elle tentait de lui donner des conseils et lui demandait de la tenir au courant à chaque nouvelle information.

Mais en dehors de l'hôpital, Emma se retranchait souvent dans sa chambre et la solitude était redevenue sa meilleure compagne. Elle se retrouvait sans amie au collège, sans frère et sœur à la maison, sans personne pour lui remonter vraiment le moral.

Katherine Midas, repérant rapidement les faiblesses des gens, vit rapidement qu'Emma était comme un animal blessé, aussi, elle se délecta d'avoir un punching-ball sur lequel se défouler. Bien entendu, elle chercha un moyen de frapper assez fort pour qu'Emma ne se relève pas, tout y passait, humiliations, inscriptions « anonymes » sur le casier de la blonde.

Un matin, alors que tout le monde se dirigeait vers le hall, elle héla Emma en plein milieu de la cour. Connaissant la haine que se vouait ces deux-là, tout le monde arrêta de parler. Belle, qui était assise près de la fontaine malgré le froid, mesura soudain le silence qui l'entourait, releva les yeux de son livre pour voir de quoi il retournait. Ruby, venant de passer le portail, détourna son regard de son téléphone, voyant Emma se retourner vers la petite pimbêche.

Le sourire mauvais de Katherine en disait long sur la verve qu'elle allait sortir.

Emma se sentit en mauvaise posture mais releva tout de même le menton, prête à affronter les sarcasmes de la blonde.

-Est-ce que tu reconnais ça? demanda la jeune fille en lui montrant un petit carnet rouge qui lui était familier.

Elle se figea, reconnaissant soudain le journal intime de Joy.

-Où est-ce que tu as eu ça? interrogea-t-elle en faisant un pas en avant pour le récupérer. Katherine retira vivement l'objet de sa vue et son sourire s'étira encore.

Ruby se leva et rejoignit son amie, prête à en découdre. Belle arriva, elle aussi afin de calmer les esprits.

-Katherine, tu devrais rendre ça à Emma, je crois que ça ne t'appartient pas tenta Belle en avançant une main.

-Non! cracha Katherine d'une voix haineuse. D'abord, je vais lire un passage.

Emma décida de faire comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas, elle haussa les épaules et se détourna.

-Emma!? appela Ruby, ne comprenant pas l'attitude de son amie.

-Si ça te fais plaisir… Souffla-t-elle en avançant pour rejoindre les couloirs.

-Aujourd'hui, je me rend compte qu'Emma avait raison, la vie ici est vraiment trop pourrie. Nous ne sommes que des petits orphelins qui ne savent jamais de quoi demain sera fait…

Emma sentit sa poitrine se soulever avec force, la colère remplissant peu à peu son esprit.

-…Je n'ai pas la même force qu'Emma, sans doute parce que je n'ai pas vécu les mêmes choses… sans doute parce qu'Emma a été bien plus maltraitée que moi…

Emma se retourna vivement, attendant que Katherine ose aller plus loin. Regina, David et Mary-Margaret sortirent du couloir qui menait à la cour et captèrent immédiatement l'électricité dans l'air.

-Miss Fa? interpella Regina afin d'avoir de plus amples informations sur la situation.

Mulan se retourna pour lui répondre, malheureusement, ils n'eurent pas le temps de prévoir ce qui allait se passer.

Katherine, qui n'avait pas vu les professeurs arriver, reprit la parole.

-…sans parler de ce que George lui a fait subir. Pendant un an, tous les soirs ils…

Emma bondit en avant et en un rien de temps, elle se retrouva vers la jolie jeune fille en hurlant:

-Rends-moi ça! Espèce de pauvre pétasse! Ne touche pas à ça!

Plusieurs personnes s'interposèrent pendant que Katherine continuait de lire. Plus personne ne l'entendait car les cris d'Emma étaient bien trop forts. Elle fit preuve d'une rage peu commune et finit par se retrouver devant la jeune fille. Elle lui décocha un coup droit dans la mâchoire. Puis, une fois que la blonde fut à terre, elle se mit à cheval au dessus d'elle et continua de lui donner des coups, de lui tirer les cheveux, de l'étrangler.

Tout était silencieux autour d'elles. Emma n'entendait pas les cris, ne sentait pas les bras qui essayaient de l'arrêter. Elle fut tirée en arrière mais continua de hurler.

-Je vais te tuer! je le jure!

-SWAN! hurla la voix de Regina dans ses oreilles.

Belle et Ruby étaient celles qui avaient réussies à l'enlever du corps de la blonde qui gisait par terre, Emma les considéra un instant comme des traitresses, un air furieux plaqué sur le visage.

Regina avait une main sur le bras de la petite blonde pour la retenir. Emma arracha son bras de son emprise.

-C'est bon! Lâchez-moi! Lâchez-moi putain!

David était près de Katherine qui saignait et l'aida éponger le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre. Il tentait de la rassurer en lui murmurant « ça va aller, ce n'est rien » alors que Katherine gémissait et pleurait.

-Swan, vous restez-là! ordonna Regina en aidant Katherine à se relever.

La respiration saccadée et la salive qui s'accumulait dans sa bouche lui donnant la nausée la fit vaciller.

-Allez au diable! cracha-t-elle en faisant un geste vague de la main, sans même se retourner avant de quitter la cour. Elle allait avoir de graves ennuis, elle le savait. Personne ne s'attaquait à la fille Midas sans de lourdes conséquences…

-Swan! hurla Regina en la regardant partir.

-Emma! lança Ruby en la suivant de près.

Emma lui fit signe de la laisser tranquille et elle poussa la grille pour quitter l'établissement.

Elle s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin et déversa le contenu de son estomac. Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher et aperçut Mary-Margaret qui s'avançait en courant.

-Je ne retournerai pas à l'intérieur! prévint-elle en faisant un pas en arrière afin que la petite brune ne l'approche pas plus.

-Je crois que tu devrais, Emma. Le professeur Mills est…

-Je m'en contre fout! coupa-t-elle. Encore une fois, je serai la méchante et cette pétasse de Katherine s'en sortira haut la main!

Au loin, elle vit Regina sortir de l'établissement et regarder des deux côtés, cherchant quelque chose du regard. Lorsqu'elle les repéra, elle commença à avancer vers elles d'un pas rapide, faisant heurter ses talons contre l'asphalte humide, mais Emma secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Dites au professeur Mills que je suis désolée. Dites-lui. Implora-t-elle avant de s'évader.

Mary-Margaret tenta de trouver quelque chose pour la retenir mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un seul mot, la jeune fille avait déjà tourné au coin de la rue.

-Où est-elle allée ? demanda Regina à son amie.

-Aucune idée, elle m'a dit qu'elle était désolée.

-Elle peut ! Je pense que Mademoiselle Midas a la mâchoire fracturée.

-Regina, elle ne s'excusait pas pour elle, elle s'excusait auprès de toi.

La brune haussa les sourcils, étonnée. Contrainte de retourner à l'intérieur alors qu'elle aurait voulu poursuivre la jeune fille, elle soupira avant d'emboiter le pas à Mary-Margaret.

-Je pense qu'elle t'admire beaucoup et que ce qui la peine le plus c'est finalement de t'avoir déçue ! souffla la femme de David en fronçant les sourcils, inquiète.

Regina releva les yeux pour fixer le point où Emma avait disparu, elle soupira enfin et tenta de cacher son trouble.

-Bien, je crois que les pompiers vont bientôt arriver.

* * *

Emma posa les quatre cocktails sur la table et offrit un sourire aux clients qui la remercièrent.

Elle se dirigea vers le bar afin de poser son plateau. Elle se figea un court instant en apercevant Regina assise au bar et se fit discrète afin de sortir par la porte qui menait à l'arrière du bar.

-Vous allez quelque part, Swan? demanda-t-elle sans même se retourner.

Interloquée, Emma chercha comment la brune avait pu la voir. Leroy lui fit un regard désolé et elle soupira avant de s'avancer vers son professeur.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler. Déclara-t-elle de but en blanc.

Regina lui lança un regard perplexe.

-Je vais aller attendre sur le banc à l'extérieur, libre à vous de venir me parler à la fin de votre service.

-Je fini dans dix minutes.

Regina hocha la tête et Emma eut la désagréable impression qu'elle s'était renseignée sur son compte avant de venir. Elle termina rapidement son service.

-Em'! appela Leroy avant qu'elle passe la porte.

-Je suis désolée pour… hum… tu sais… j'ai juste… enfin… Regina est une amie et…

Pour seule réponse, Emma se pencha par dessus le bar et lui fit signe d'approcher. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et conclut avec un sourire joyeux.

Elle sortit et resserra son manteau autour d'elle avant de s'avancer vers l'ombre de Regina. Elle se laissa choir à côté d'elle et regarda l'intérieur du bar qui s'éteignait petit à petit.

-Il faut qu'on parle de ça. Débuta Regina en sortant le journal de Joy.

Emma joignit ses mains, frotta ses yeux et soupira, elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard de la brune.

-Vous avez entendu ce qu'elle disait? demanda-t-elle.

Regina hocha la tête et Emma s'effondra. L'angoisse s'insinuait en elle de façon insupportable, elle lui serrait le ventre et remontait dans sa gorge pour l'étrangler sournoisement.

-Je ne comprends pas comment Joy a pu écrire ça dans son journal. C'est… tellement bête.

Regina soupira et posa une main dans le dos de son étudiante.

-Le proviseur a convoqué Joy. Avoua l'aînée.

-Et? demanda Emma avec espoir.

-Elle a tout nié en bloc. Elle a dit que le journal n'était pas à elle. Elle a dit que Katherine avait dû l'écrire mais… en comparant les écritures sur des copies rendues en classe, nous avons pu établir qu'il s'agissait bien de l'écriture de Joy.

Emma ferma les yeux, il n'y avait plus d'espoir à avoir, elle n'était pas bête, elle savait bien ce qui allait se passer à présent. Le froid lui gelait la gorge et les poumons, elle regarda le ciel inondé d'étoiles et happa l'air douloureusement.

-Miss Swan, ce n'est rien. Tenta de la rassurer Regina.

La jeune fille se leva et continua de regarder le ciel, sans doute pour que ses larmes ne coulent pas.

-Nous avons fait un signalement auprès de la police.

Le ventre d'Emma se tordit et elle laissa échapper un râle de douleur. Elle le savait, mais l'entendre était toujours douloureux. Elle se sentait trahie. Tout l'univers devait être contre elle en ce moment. La main de Regina rencontra son bras mais la jeune fille se dégagea vivement.

-Non ! Ne me touchez pas !

-Miss Swan, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, je m'excuse.

-Vos excuses, vous pouvez les garder !

Regina se leva.

-Je vais vous ramener.

Emma la regarda, ahurie.

-Nan mais vous pigez pas ? Je ne veux plus rien de vous, putain ! Vous venez de faire voler ma famille en éclat ! Restez loin de moi, surtout !

Malgré tout, Regina s'approcha pour réduire un peu la distance grandissante entre Emma et elle. La réaction d'Emma fut violente, elle la repoussa tellement fort, que Regina faillit tomber à la renverse.

-POURQUOI ? POURQUOI BRISER LE PEU DE FAMILLE QUE J'AVAIS ?! hurla-t-elle en la poussant encore un peu plus fort.

-Hey ! s'écria la voix de Leroy qui sortait du bar pour fermer.

Il courut vers elles et Emma lança un dernier regard à la brune avant de s'enfuir en courant. Ce regard coupa la respiration de Regina et elle était certaine que ce n'était pas à cause des coups qu'elle venait de recevoir.

-Regina, tout va bien ? demanda Leroy.

La directrice adjointe regardait encore le dos de l'étudiante s'éloigner et hocha faiblement la tête.

-Oui, tout va…aïe… bien !

Emma avait de la force, Regina massa son épaule endolorie et remercia Leroy d'un sourire poli.

-Tout va bien, je vais rentrer chez moi…

Regina fut peinée de voir la jeune fille dans une telle détresse. A bien regarder, depuis le début de l'année, Emma avait considérablement maigri et elle était certaine que ce n'était pas uniquement une volonté de sa part. Le poids qui pesait sur les épaules de la frêle jeune femme était bien trop lourd pour qu'elle puisse s'en sortir.

* * *

Alors qu'Emma entrait dans le jardin pour se rendre dans la maison, elle se sentit enserré par deux petits bras sortis de nulle part. Elle se pencha et remarqua la chevelure de Joy et les sanglots de la jeune fille remontèrent jusque dans ses côtes.

-Emma… je suis tellement…désolée.

La blonde lui rendit son étreinte et lui embrassa le sommet du crâne. Elle caressa ses cheveux longuement.

-Ca va aller Joy. murmura Emma.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû écrire ça! se flagella la rouquine.

-Joy, qu'est ce que tu as écris dans ce journal ? demanda la blonde en la faisant reculer.

-J'ai écris… tout. Absolument tout. Et… le passage que Katherine a lu c'est… sur toi.

-Oui…

-Quand George t'obligeait à te déshabiller devant lui avant de prendre ta douche parce qu'il croyait que tu piquais ses doses…

Emma soupira, c'était un souvenir pénible.

-Quelqu'un l'aurait découvert à un moment ou à un autre. Rassura-t-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de la petite.

-Tu te rends pas compte, comment on va faire pour Lucy? Jeremy? Amber? Et Nathan? Personne ne voudra de lui! sanglota encore la jeune fille.

Cette nuit-là, Emma ne dormit pas, elle avait l'impression qu'une colline lui écrasait les côtes. Elle savait que quelque chose d'imminent allait se passer, mais elle ne pouvait, pour une fois, protéger personne.

Elle n'avait même pas le temps d'en vouloir à Katherine, elle était trop préoccupée par le fait de savoir que sa famille allait voler en éclat. Elle essaya de réfléchir à une solution qui pourrait les sauver tous, malheureusement, il n'y en avait pas. C'est donc le cœur lourd qu'elle se leva pour préparer le petit déjeuner pour tous les mômes.

-Emma! Tu cours pas ce matin? demanda Nathan en sautant au bas des escaliers.

-Non, pas aujourd'hui gamin.

-M'appelle pas comme ça! J'suis pas un gamin! grogna-t-il.

Il en voulait encore à la blonde de les avoir abandonné, et Emma s'en attrista davantage ce matin-là, sachant qu'ils n'auraient plus beaucoup d'occasion d'avoir des moments comme ceux-ci, ni assez de temps pour qu'ils puissent lui pardonner.

Amber se chamaillait avec Lucy pour savoir qui aurait la salle de bain en premier. La plus petite sauta sur un tabouret en voyant qu'Emma les honorait de sa présence.

-'Ma, tu ne coures plus?

-J'avais envie de passer un moment avec vous! argumenta-t-elle en renversant les pancakes dans une assiette.

-Cool! lança Lucy en faisant battre ses pieds.

Elle était bien la seule à apprécier sa présence.

Amber observa la scène et tenta de capter le regard d'Emma. Regard que la blonde fuyait. Lorsque Joy déboula, les yeux rouges et le teint pâle, tous se turent et la dévisagèrent. Nathan ouvrit la bouche pour faire une remarque cinglante mais Emma l'en empêcha en lui demandant de sortit le jus d'orange. Puis elle passa vers la rouquine et lui demanda de faire semblant de sourire, pour que les autres ne paniquent pas.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'école se fit en silence et Emma avait l'impression d'avoir rempli ses oreilles de coton. Elle n'entendait pas ce qui se disait autour d'elle, mais sentait les regards pesants. Une voix familière se fit un passage jusqu'à son cerveau :

-Emma!

Elle se retourna pour voir Ruby et Belle qui se tenaient à quelques mètres. Ruby avait un air gênée sur le visage et Belle semblait inquiète. Emma se rendit compte qu'elles venaient essayer de se faire pardonner. Et Emma se sentit soudain soulagée, elle ressentit une chaleur se répandre dans son corps, la chaleur de l'amitié retrouvée. Le soulagement qu'elle éprouva dût se lire sur son visage car Ruby et Belle se rapprochèrent d'un seul coup. Emma les entraîna à l'écart pour tout leur raconter. Elle passa sous silence ses allées et venues chez Regina Mills mais ses amies furent au courant de la tentative de suicide de Joy, de son envie de partir, de son sentiment de solitude, et de ce qui allait se passer à présent.

Ses deux amies furent sous le choque à la fin de son récit mais Ruby dégaina son téléphone en expliquant à Emma qu'elle appellerait sa grand-mère pour qu'elle puisse venir loger chez elle.

-Non! Rubs, ta grand-mère habite une toute petite maison, et elle n'a pas beaucoup de revenu. Elle ne peut pas m'accueillir, tu ne peux pas lui demander ça!

-Mais…

-De toute façon, je n'accepterai pas.

Ruby sembla peinée, non pas parce qu'Emma refusait mais parce qu'elle s'en voulait de ne pouvoir aider son amie.

Lorsque la cloche retentit, le nom d'Emma fut appelé dans les hauts parleurs.

-Génial… maugréa-t-elle en faisant un signe de la main à ses amies.

Regina se tenait à côté du directeur et elle ne semblait pas à l'aise, ses petits yeux en disaient long sur la nuit qu'elle avait passée.

-Ma petite, veuillez entrer. Invita le directeur en montrant son bureau d'un doigt boudiné.

Elle sentit immédiatement une odeur de bois brûlé dans la pièce et fut surprise de trouver un endroit rempli d'étagères où des petites marionnettes semblaient l'attendre avec impatience. Leurs grands yeux impossibles à fermer leur donnait un air effrayant

-Asseyez-vous. ordonna-t-il d'une voix bourrue.

-Merci, je préfère rester debout! répondit-elle sur la défensive.

-Miss Swan! prévint Regina en se tenant droite comme un i.

Après un soupire contenu, la blonde lâcha son sac et se laissa tomber sur le siège.

-Bien, bien, bien. Il s'avère que bien heureusement, la mâchoire de Mademoiselle Midas n'est pas cassée, seulement un peu… douloureuse. Même si nous avons réussi à convaincre le père de mademoiselle Midas de ne pas porté plainte contre vous, vous allez tout de même effectuer des TIG pour l'école, j'ai entendu dire que vous travailliez à l'extérieur de l'école, vous nous donnerez vos horaires et nous ferons en fonction de cela.

Emma fut étonnée et se redressa afin de capter discrètement le regard de son professeur.

-M…Merci monsieur.

-En revanche, ma chère, il faut que nous parlions de ce qui est écrit dans le cahier rouge que…

-Je ne veux pas en parler, et je ne suis pas tenue de le faire! coupa-t-elle avant même qu'il ait terminé.

Regina ne put retenir une moue agacée. Emma devait vraiment laisser parler les gens.

-Certes, mais je voulais vous dire que nous avons été obligés de remettre ce calepin à la police. Ils sont passés le prendre tout à l'heure et nous ont informé qu'ils seraient certainement chez vous dans la semaine, si ce n'est pas ce soir, pour procéder à votre mise en sécurité ainsi que celle de vos frères et sœurs.

Emma sentit une pierre tomber au fond de son estomac et crut rendre ses pancakes sur le tapis de son directeur.

-Tout va bien, ma p'tite ? demanda-t-il en se relevant de son siège.

-Oui. Répondit Emma d'une voix blanche.

-Bien. Nous avons passé, mademoiselle Mills et moi-même, une partie de la soirée et de la matinée, à contacter des familles susceptibles de vous accueillir en attendant de vous trouver une nouvelle famille d'accueil. Joy ira chez une amie à elle, dès ce soir. Quant à vous, mademoiselle Mills a réussi à contacter une amie à elle qui pourrait vous accueillir dès ce soir aussi.

-Et Amber? Lucy? Nathan? Jeremy?

-Eh bien, ils ne sont pas dans notre établissement, nous n'avons pas vraiment d'autorité pour demander à des familles de les accueillir.

-Néanmoins, et c'est de cela dont je voulais vous parler ce matin, monsieur, j'ai fais quelques recherches et Amber et Lucy pourraient être logées toutes les deux chez certains professeurs de notre établissement. Quant à Nathan, la famille Cassidy s'est proposée.

-Et Jeremy? demanda Emma en sentant sa gorge se nouer.

-Personne ne peut accueillir un bébé. Les policiers nous ont dit qu'il trouverait vite une famille; ils ont contacté les services sociaux qui avaient égarés les documents de son adoption.

-Il… il va aller dans un foyer pour être adopté?

Regina hocha positivement la tête et Emma ressentit une certaine joie pour le petit dernier.

Elle ressortit complètement vidée de ce rendez-vous et dût se poser contre un mur afin de ne pas tomber. Regina, qui sortit du bureau du directeur quelques minutes après s'approcha d'Emma afin de la soutenir.

-Miss Swan ?

-J'ai…juste un vertige… je… vais bien. Grogna la blonde en essayant de filer.

-Venez dans mon bureau. Offrit la brune en lui attrapant le coude aussi doucement que fermement.

Emma se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil que lui proposait la brune et ferma les yeux pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard de Regina.

-Comment allez-vous, miss Swan ?

Emma ouvrit les yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Etait-ce une vraie question ?

-A votre avis ? rétorqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Miss Swan, je suis là pour vous aider, j'espère que vous le savez…

-Si vous vouliez m'aider, il ne fallait pas lire ce journal intime, il ne fallait pas prévenir les services sociaux, et il ne fallait pas vous immiscer dans ma vie !

Regina prit soudain un air agacé qu'Emma reconnut comme étant celui qu'elle prenait face aux élèves récalcitrants.

-Que vous le vouliez ou non miss Swan, vous êtes mineur ! Vous n'êtes pas encore en état de juger ce qui est bien ou non ! Vous agissez en essayant de colmater les fuites, c'est très honorable mais malheureusement inutile ! C'est comme si vous tentiez de vider l'eau d'un navire qui coule avec une petite cuillère ! _Je_ suis plus âgée donc permettez-moi de vous dire que _je_ suis plus à même de savoir ce qu'il faut faire dans ce genre de situation. Je _devais_ contacter les services sociaux parce que vous étiez en danger, vous, Joy et tous les autres, je _devais_ contacter les services sociaux parce que sans ça, vous alliez droit à la catastrophe ! Je suis plus âgée que vous, donc plus mature et bien plus avertie, n'essayez pas de me donner des leçons car je suis celle qui a pris les bonnes décisions ! Vous devriez me remercier au lieu de faire un caprice !

Alors qu'Emma pensait que la discussion était close, Regina reprit de plus belle.

-Et pour votre gouverne, j'aurai dû prévenir les services sociaux dès le jour où vous avez posé un pied chez moi ! Je ne l'ai pas fait par pure faiblesse, mais croyez-moi, je sais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire ! Et quand bien même, _la loi_ dit clairement que dans ce genre de situation, nous, personnel de l'enseignement, _devons faire_ un signalement, que cela vous plaise ou non ! S'il s'était passé quoi que ce soit alors que je savais depuis bien longtemps ce qui planait au dessus de vos têtes, j'aurais été condamnée, mais ce n'est même pas ça qui me peine le plus, c'est que s'il s'était passé quelque chose, je m'en serais voulu ! Alors n'essayez pas de me faire culpabiliser, ça ne marchera pas ! Vous pouvez retourner bouder dans votre coin puisque vous aimez ça, mais je ne m'excuserai pas ! Je ne vous dois rien, miss Swan !

-Bien, dans ce cas, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps !

-Où allez-vous ? demanda Regina en se relevant de son fauteuil.

-Vous ne me devez rien, mais je ne vous dois rien non plus !

Elle attrapa son sac et quitta le bureau en claquant la porte pour couper la voix de la directrice adjointe qui l'appelait.

Dans le hall, elle croisa Killian qui était en retard.

-Oh ! Swan, on n'a pas cours ? demanda-t-il en s'étonnant.

-Si, mais je me casse !

Il lui emboita le pas.

-Ca ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta tellement vite, qu'il faillit lui rentrer dedans.

-T'as du rhum chez toi ?

-Euh ouais…

-T'as _beaucoup_ de rhum ?

-Ben ouais !

-On va chez toi ?

-Ok !

* * *

Le lendemain fut rude pour la petite blonde, elle avait la gueule de bois et faisait tout pour éviter une discussion avec Regina ou Killian. Un peu éméchée, elle avait terminé dans le lit du garçon et alors qu'elle était dénudée, il lui avait gentiment dit qu'elle était ivre, et qu'il valait mieux remettre ça un jour où elle en aurait réellement envie. Couverte de honte, elle l'avait laissé dans le fond de sa cabine pour rentrer chez elle sans passer par son travail. Néanmoins, au bout d'une semaine, dans la même journée, elle dut affronter Killian _et_ Regina. Le garçon la rassura en lui disant qu'après tout, il n'avait pas eu une vision désagréable lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé à moitié nue dans son lit. Il l'avait bousculé de l'épaule en lui lançant :

-T'es bien roulée Swan !

Plus tard, dans la journée, Regina vint l'informer qu'elle avait reçu un coup de téléphone de la part des policiers de la ville et que ceux ci seraient chez Linda et George le soir-même.

-Professeur ! appela-t-elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait dans le couloir. Je… bon sang, je suis désolée… je suis vraiment idiote et… je crois que j'avait un peu la trouille !

-Je comprends, miss Swan. Ecoutez, ce soir je vous ramène chez vous et ensuite, je vous déposerai chez mon amie.

Emma sentit un pierre tomber dans son estomac, elle ne s'attendait pas à quitter la maison le soir-même mais elle prit sur elle et hocha la tête.

La journée passa à une vitesse fulgurante, et Emma eut donc le privilège de se faire raccompagner par son professeur le soir venu. Elle avait obtenu l'autorisation de ne pas travailler, même si Jefferson avait râlé au téléphone, elle accumulait les bourdes en ce moment. Lorsque la petite Mercédès bleue débarqua au coin de la rue, Emma se figea en voyant une voiture de police garée devant la maison.

-Déjà? Gémit-elle en tournant la tête vers Regina qui avait les sourcils froncés.

Emma n'attendit pas que la voiture soit stoppée pour descendre et courut jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison.

-Miss Swan ! Appela Regina avant d'entendre son téléphone sonner. Elle décrocha rapidement en sortant de la voiture et attendit avant de rentrer dans la maison.

-Allo ?

-Redge, c'est Chloé, écoute, pour ton élève, ça n'est pas possible, ma mère est malade et je dois aller la voir, ça ne va pas du tout.

-Non… tu ne peux pas…

-Redge, il s'agit de ma mère ! gronda son amie pour que la brune prenne conscience de ce qu'elle lui demandait.

-Oui…excuse-moi, je… je vais me débrouiller. Répondit Regina en jetant un coup d'œil à Emma qui tentait de passer la sécurité installée autour de sa maison.

-Mademoiselle, qui êtes vous? demanda un policier en lui barrant la route.

-Poussez-vous, j'habite là! grogna-t-elle en repoussant son bras.

Elle se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée où Amber tenait Lucy qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, Jeremy hurlait dans les bras de Joy et Nathan avait un air perdu sur le visage. En voyant Emma débarquer sans demander aucune explication sur la situation, Amber fit rapidement le rapprochement.

-Tu savais? demanda-t-elle en dévisageant la blonde.

-Oui, je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait si tôt…

-Comment on en est arrivé là? questionna la jeune fille en lâchant Lucy pour s'avancer vers son aînée, furieuse.

Elle fut stoppée par un cri provenant de la cuisine, puis il y eut un grand fracas et George arriva devant Emma, à moitié retenu par deux officiers de police.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit?! hurla-t-il contre son visage.

Emma secoua la tête et recula d'un pas.

-Rien du tout affirma-t-elle en mettant les plus petits derrière elle.

George fut tirer jusqu'à l'extérieur, Linda ne fut pas longue à suivre, alcoolisée et complètement paumée.

Puis, les policiers arrivèrent avec une liste et appelèrent les noms des gamins, un à un. Ils voulurent enlever Jeremy des bras de Joy mais celle-ci résista.

-Une minute! On n'a même pas eu le temps de se dire au revoir! On n'a pas pu… hey! Attendez!

-Emma! hurla Amber qui n'avait pas réussi à échapper à la poigne de l'un des officiers.

Nathan lui sauta sur le dos pour la défendre et en quelques secondes, ce fut une pagaille sans nom. Emma récupéra Jeremy des bras de Joy afin d'opposer un peu plus de résistance.

-S'il vous plait, laissez-nous au moins préparer des affaires! argumenta Emma.

-Enfin messieurs, ces enfants ne vont pas dormir nus chez l'habitant! Laissez les préparer un sac et se dire au revoir! clama Regina, sortie de nulle part.

-Les gens des services sociaux attendent le plus petit, il faut qu'on leur ramène déclara l'un d'eux, ennuyé.

-Quoi?

Un homme vint vers elle pour lui retirer l'enfant et elle se recula vivement.

-Non ! Attendez !

-S'il vous plait messieurs, vous ne pensez pas qu'ils sont assez traumatisé comme cela ? Soyez un peu plus diplomate, je vous prie ! demanda Regina en levant les mains devant l'un des officiers.

Le plus jeune regarda son collègue et lui fit un signe de tête afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

-Bien, on vous donne quelques minutes !

Emma lança un regard soulagé vers Regina et embrassa le front de Jeremy qui avait agrippé le collier de la jeune femme dans ses petites mains potelées.

-'Ma ! 'Ma ! appela l'enfant en secouant ses petites jambes.

-Oui mon ange, je suis là, je suis là. Murmura-t-elle d'un ton apaisant. Puis, elle se tourna vers les autres et leur lança un regard désolé.

-Vous allez monter dans vos chambres pour faire un sac… prenez ce que vous voulez, on ne reviendra pas de si tôt… Faites votre sac comme si vous n'alliez jamais revenir. Nathan, pas de couteau ou de tournevis, d'accord ?

Le garçon hocha la tête et jeta ses petits bras autour de la taille d'Emma. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et riva son regard à celui de Regina qui avait joint ses mains devant elle, mal à l'aise.

-Allez ! On se dépêche ! pressa Emma en poussant doucement ses frères et sœurs vers les escaliers.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide ? proposa la brune en s'avançant, un air fautif sur le visage.

-Nous allons faire le sac de ce beau jeune homme, venez avec moi.

Elle monta au premier étage et vérifia que chacun obéissait bien. Regina sur ses talons, elles entrèrent dans la chambre du petit dernier et Emma alla ouvrir la fenêtre, ayant besoin de sentir un peu d'air frais.

-Tout va bien, miss Swan ? demanda Regina en lui prenant l'enfant des bras pour le caler sur sa hanche.

-Honnêtement, non, tout ne va pas bien, je suis en train de dissoudre ma famille…

Elle ouvrit un placard et attrapa un sac à dos qui pourrait contenir les affaires du garçonnet.

-'Ma ! 'Ma ! appela encore Jeremy en se penchant vers elle alors qu'il était encore dans les bras de la proviseure adjointe.

-Oui mon ange, tiens, prends ta peluche ! dit-elle en lui fourrant dans les bras.

Regina détailla la pièce. C'était sale, délabré, en désordre.

Il laissa tomber sa peluche, trop occupé à tirer sur le collier de Regina qui le regardait avec des yeux remplis de tendresse. Durant un instant, elle se demanda si ramasser la peluche était une bonne idée tant la saleté recouvrait le sol.

Emma plia la couverture du petit garçon en quatre et la plaça au fond du sac, elle fourra ensuite deux biberons, quelques jouets et des couches. Elle prit un second sac pour mettre ses vêtements, ses toutes petites chaussures et ses deux livres préférés. Elle jeta un œil à Regina qui caressait doucement les boucles du petit garçon.

-Vous êtes doué avec les enfants, d'habitude, il pleure dès qu'il n'est pas dans mes bras.

-C'est normal, vous êtes un peu la seule personne qui s'occupe de lui ici, j'imagine.

-Il va me manquer ! Hein, que tu vas me manquer, mon ange ! dit-elle en tendant le cou pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant une belle trace de bave sur le chemisier de son professeur.

-Oh bon sang ! Professeur, vous êtes… tâchée, je…

-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien ! assura la brune en lui offrant un sourire.

-Jeremy ! Arrête ! gronda doucement la blonde en voyant le petit garçon mâchouiller le pendentif argenté.

-Ce n'est rien Swan !

-Emma, ils demandent le petit en bas ! l'informa Joy en se plantant sur le seuil de la porte.

-Okay, je rajoute deux ou trois trucs et je leur amène tout ça.

Elle prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et elle le serra fort contre elle ce qui déclencha une crise de larmes chez l'enfant. Elle l'embrassa tant qu'elle put, sachant pertinemment que c'était la dernière étreinte qu'elle partageait avec le petit garçon.

Elles descendirent pour le remettre aux officiers. Regina la retint lorsqu'elle voulut lui courir après pour l'embrasser encore et elle sentit les larmes dévaler son visage.

-Miss Swan ! Reprenez-vous, tout ira bien pour lui, aidez les autres à faire leurs affaires.

Emma les fit remonter dans sa chambre et expliqua comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Etrangement, plus aucune rancune n'existait entre eux. Puis, elle leur fit faire leurs affaires et vérifia avec eux le contenu de leur valise.

-Nathan, tu es prêt ? demanda-t-elle en le trouvant dans la salle de bain, assis sur le rebord de la baignoire.

-On s'en sortira jamais, Emma. Dit-il d'une petite voix triste.

-Dis pas ça ! On a plus d'une corde à notre arc !

-Ah ouais ?! Comment on fait pour se retrouver dans une merde encore plus noire à chaque fois ?

Emma se tut, elle même n'avait pas la réponse à cette question et elle avait tout essayé pour ne pas descendre encore plus bas, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle avait lamentablement échoué.

-J'ai merdé Nath. Je suis désolée ! murmura-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite et posa ses yeux rouges sur elle, puis, il lui donna un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule.

-On va bien trouver une solution pour se voir ?!

-Bien sûr !

Elle passa un bras sur ses épaules et le força gentiment à venir contre elle. Il posa sa tête dans son cou et lui murmura un _merci_ au creux de l'oreille qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

-Bon, c'est pas le tout mais j'ai mes affaires de faites moi ! On se voit bientôt sœurette !

Chacun à leur tour, ils partirent dans des familles différentes. La dernière voiture qui s'éloigna fut celle des Cassidy. Emma et Regina regardèrent la voiture filer alors que la nuit était en train de tomber.

-Vous avez fait vos affaires? questionna la brune en mettant une main dans le dos de son élève.

-Non pas encore…

-Vous avez besoin d'aide ?!

-Je veux bien un peu de soutien. Accepta Emma en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Cette maison n'était pas un foyer chaleureux, mais ils avaient tout fait pour se serrer les coudes, malgré les sarcasmes de chacun, ils s'étaient constitués une petite fratrie de cœur.

Tout était trop silencieux, trop calme. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre et balaya sa chambre d'un regard triste. Elle attrapa un sac et fourra quelques affaires dedans. Elle souleva le bureau et récupéra la boîte pleine d'argent qu'elle avait mis de côté pour le voyage de fin d'année. Regina n'osait rien dire, elle ne savait pas s'il fallait qu'elle dise à Emma qu'elle avait une jolie chambre, elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui dire que tout irait bien. Elle resta donc silencieuse en essayant de ne pas laisser paraître sa gêne.

Emma referma enfin son sac.

-Ca vous dérange si je fais un dernier tour pour voir si personne n'a rien oublié.

-Pas du tout, je vous attends dans la voiture.

Emma hocha la tête et ferma les portes une à une. Elle verrouilla la maison et s'éloigna vers la voiture de la brune qui l'attendait tranquillement.

-Bien commença-t-elle en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Où va-t-on ?

Il y eut un silence gêné de la part de Regina.

-Eh bien, vous deviez loger chez Chloé Tinker mais elle a eu un problème dans sa famille et elle ne peut pas vous recevoir.

-Ah… alors, où va-t-on?

-Chez moi.

* * *

Emma se retrouva donc de nouveau dans la chambre d'ami. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, elle ne s'y trouva pas du tout à sa place et resta un moment, assise sur le coffre près de la fenêtre à regarder Regina s'occuper de ses chevaux. Elle était aidée de plusieurs palefreniers qui ne cachaient pas l'admiration qu'ils avaient pour la jeune femme. Elle était tendre avec ses animaux et particulièrement avec l'un d'eux qu'elle ne cessait d'embrasser sur le museau en lui donnant des tapes amicales sur l'encolure. Quelquefois, Regina lançait des regards vers la fenêtre de la chambre qu'Emma occupait et la blonde se demanda si elle la voyait ou non ? Puis, la brune rentra dans les écuries et Emma n'ayant plus de spectacle sous les yeux, regarda l'horizon et les arbres qui se dressaient à quelques mètres de la maison étaient presque menaçants dans la nuit. Elle se blottit un peu plus dans l'alcôve et embrassa ses genoux afin d'avoir un meilleur maintient. Elle essaya de concentrer ses pensées sur le travail des palefreniers plutôt que sur les cris de Joy et Amber lorsqu'il avait fallu partir qui lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle colla son front contre la vitre et soupira bruyamment. Ses pensées divaguèrent alors vers Regina. Elle voulait en connaître plus sur elle, sa vie, ce qu'elle aimait… il fallait qu'elle ait des informations pour pouvoir séduire cette femme. Il fallait « forcer le destin » comme disait souvent Alice.

Soudain, elle eut une idée, quoi de mieux que la chambre d'une personne pour en apprendre plus sur elle. Emma sortit de sa chambre et écouta attentivement les bruits qui venaient de l'étage inférieur. Elle se faufila ensuite dans la chambre de son professeur, sentant quelque chose se torde dans son ventre, elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver là et la sensation de violer l'intimité d'une personne lui était insupportable, néanmoins, l'envie d'en savoir plus sur la directrice adjointe était plus grande et elle progressa dans la pièce à pas de loup. Elle se dirigea vers la table de chevet et pris quelques secondes avant d'oser ouvrir le petit tiroir. Celui-ci se bloqua et malgré tout ses efforts, il ne céda pas. Intéressant, Regina avait donc quelque chose à mettre en sureté. Que pouvait-il contenir ? Elle décida d'y revenir un peu plus tard. Elle se pencha afin de voir sous le lit. Rien. Elle se releva, les sourcils froncés et sur un fauteuil qui faisait l'angle de la pièce, elle aperçut le sac à main de Regina. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et s'approcha doucement. Elle se dandina sur place avant d'oser jeter un coup d'œil rapide, sans toucher ni même effleurer le cuir noir. Après un certain temps, Emma plongea une main tremblante dans la bouche du sac et poussa délicatement les objets qui l'empêchaient de voir au fond. Rien de bien intéressant. Elle retira sa main comme si quelque chose l'avait mordu et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, ses yeux tombèrent sur la balle de linge sale où elle aperçu une petite culotte en dentelle noire. _Non non non, rien ici ! rien ici !_ Pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel comme si elle ne voulait pas regarder plus bas. Elle retourna dans la chambre et se dirigea vers la coiffeuse dont le tiroir était entrouvert. Délicatement, ses doigts effleurèrent la surface du bois et elle mit ses premières phalanges dans l'ouverture et tira. Il y avait une brosse, quelques colliers et … une photo. La photo d'un petit garçon, brun, les yeux rieurs et les joues rouges d'avoir certainement trop couru. Emma attrapa doucement la photo et l'approcha plus près de son visage pour voir. L'enfant portait une écharpe rouge et jaune qui lui donnait un air d'écolier magicien. Emma crut voir quelque chose bouger dans le miroir, alors, avec effroi, elle releva très lentement la tête. Regina venait visiblement d'arriver dans l'encadrement de la porte regardait Emma, un air assassin sur le visage.

* * *

A mardi! Bises!


	11. Chapter 10- Le petit garçon

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _particulièrement touchée par les attentats qui se sont produits à Paris, je voulais glisser quelques mots que vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire. Je crois que le monde est dans une nouvelle phase, je crois que certains n'en sortiront pas vivants, mais je crois aussi qu'il est du devoir de chacun de continuer à vivre. Nous avons le droit d'avoir peur, c'est bien normal, mais nous ne pouvons pas VIVRE dans la peur, nous devons continuer ce que nous faisions AVANT le 13 novembre, avant le 7 janvier... même si tout cela sera à jamais bien différent, il faut poursuivre, avancer pour ceux qui sont morts lors d'une douce soirée... J'aime à croire que chacun d'entre eux faisait ce qu'il aimait au moment de sa mort et aussi injuste soit leur fin, leur vie aura été auréolée de lumière car c'était des gens qui avaient réussi!_

 _#StayStrongParis #DeboutParis #PrayForWorld_

* * *

Titimaya: Comme tu dis!

Taz94: Bon sang! Voilà le genre de review que j'adoooooore! Tout d'abord, il est vrai que Regina à tout balancé aux flics mais... malheureusement, c'est ce qu'un prof, un bon prof doit faire pour protéger ses élèves! Emma devra le comprendre pour avancer. Si Regina n'avait rien dit... que ce serait-il passé? Qui en aurait le plus souffert? Pour Joy, oui, Emma est responsable et je pense qu'on ressent sa culpabilité, du moins je l'espère. Et ce que Joy a écris est tout simplement quelque chose qu'une gamine peut raconter dans un journal intime... Après tout, un journal intime n'est jamais sensé tomber entre les mains de quelqu'un de malveillant! Quant au fait de défendre Linda, Amber explique pourquoi: ils ne veulent pas connaitre pire... L'étape du numéro de téléphone est moindre par rapport à ouvrir sa maison, je trouve, non? L'aspect totalement seul au monde était un point que je voulais placer pour montrer la grande faiblesse de notre miss Swan mais tout le monde a fini par se réconcilier (se secouer les puces, hihi!) Il y a toujours des passages à vide avec ses amis à cet âge là ;) Pour Katheryne c'est une gosse de riche mal lunée, pour les professeurs, je pense qu'il faut préciser qu'ils doivent protéger celui qui est blessé physiquement même si bien souvent les blessures morales sont bien plus douloureuses... La scène où Mills remonte les bretelles d'Emma est l'une de mes préférées parce qu'effectivement on est à fond pour Emma mais la voix de la raison, c'est Regina! Kilian et Emma, je ne suis pas fan non plus mais remarque qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre eux! Voilà, retour chez Mills! Une bêtise? Pourquoi? Emma sent effectivement ses hormones bouillonner mais que va-t-elle faire? Concernant l'enfant sur la photo... mystère... Le rated M ne sera pas précisé pour laisser une surprise totale au lecteur! Ceux qui n'aiment pas sauteront le passage! Encore un grand merci pour cette magnifique review et à très vite!

SQForeverSQ: J'adore les fins sadiques! Ca ne se voyait pas trop au début de cette histoire mais maintenant... ça ne fait que commencer! D'ailleurs un chapitre se termine de façon plus que cruelle, je ne dirai pas lequel! Pour la photo, je ne peux rien dire! Je suis moi aussi bien triste qu'ils soient séparés car j'aimais bien décrire les moments où ils partageaient le même toit... Merci pour le compliment!

Angels-sama: Qui sait... mouahahahah!

StitChe: Bienvenue à toi, nouveau lecteur! Je suis ravie de t'avoir nourri de mes chapitre, c'est un plaisir! J'espère que tu continueras à lire, même si l'histoire est notée drama... Tu as tout à fait raison, un temps viendra ou on en apprendra plus sur Regina! Promis! Je suis ravie que tu aies vaincu ta peur du drama! Vraiment! A très vite!

MissOuat4ever: La séparation des enfants est effectivement pour leur bien, même si cela me rend aussi triste... Je te laisse découvrir la réaction de Regina...

Bonne Ame: Emma a le don de tout gâcher, je trouve! En tout cas, de mettre les pides dans le plat! Ce n'est pas le plus dur chapitre malheureusement mais il est vrai qu'il était little hard ^^ Merci de commenter!

evilhayleyregal: Regina s'implique effectivement de plus en plus mais avec ce que vient de faire Emma, continuera-t-elle à le faire? Pour ta théorie, je ne peux rien te dire mais elle est toujours très intéressante! ^^

rozaline38: Je suis contente de t'avoir surprise avec la tentative de suicide de Joy! Après, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont séparés qu'ils ne vont pas se revoir, surtout que c'est une situation temporaire, les services sociaux ne peuvent pas les laisser ainsi indéfiniment. A très vite!

Blackkfeather: Merciii! C'est vrai, Linda est une grosse tête à claque! On va effectivement être amené à parler d'eux! Mais peut-être un peu moins. Je te laisse découvrir la réaction de Regina!

Elo: Je suis une éternelle optimiste mais maintenant, j'ai décidé de snober! Ah bon? Tu adores ma fic? Je ne savais pas ;) En revanche tu me dis que le chapitre était TROP COURT! ahah! Alors vous, on vous donne ça (1cm) et vous prenez ça (9999cm) ! mdrrrr. Oui pas mal de rebondissement le chapitre dernier mais je pense que ce n'est pas terminé! mouahahah!

Flora0: C'est une bonne remarque de me dire que tu as eu du mal à repérer les différents personnages, ça veut dire qu'il faut que je travaille là dessus! Ton message me fait trèèèèèèèèès plaisir et je suis honorée que ce soit ton tout premier message sur ce site! J'espère que tu en laisseras pleiiiiiin d'autre car c'est vraiment important pour nous, auteur, de savoir ce qu'en pense les lecteurs! Promis, je posterai un chapitre un week end, je voulais le faire ce week end d'ailleurs mais avec les évènements... j'étais un peu sonnée... Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne baisserai pas les bras, je finirai cette fic! ^^

Bonne lecture à tous,

Lilly.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10-Le petit garçon**

-Tu t'es fait choper ?! s'exclama Alice, les yeux ronds et une main sur le front.

-Je suis dans une… merde noire ! gémit Emma en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil après avoir fait les cent pas pendant plus de vingt minutes.

Alice la regarda, perplexe, elle avait écouté avec attention le récit de la blonde avant de laisser échapper un cri d'effroi. Elle regarda Emma baisser les yeux et voulut immédiatement lui remonter le moral. Elle remit son drap en place avant de tenter une question.

-Bon, qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?

Emma baissa la tête, elle était vraiment honteuse et savait qu'elle venait de détruire la confiance que son professeur lui avait accordé.

-Emma, elle a dit quoi ? insista la cancéreuse.

-« C'est de la confiance que nait la trahison »…

-Ah putain… siffla Alice en faisant une grimace.

-Elle est pas rentrée de la nuit. Ce matin, quand elle est enfin revenue, j'ai voulu lui parler mais elle m'a regardé et j'ai vu quelque chose dans son regard qui… m'a peiné… une déchirure… quelque chose de… d'étrange… Et elle m'a demandé de ne pas lui adresser la parole… Elle n'a rien voulu entendre…

-Là, il va falloir que tu te rattrapes méchamment !

Emma la fusilla du regard, croisant les mains sur sa poitrine, elle s'enfonça dans le fauteuil.

-Comment ?

-Ah j'en sais rien, je te rappelle que moi je n'ai jamais été dans ce genre de situation alors…

-Oh je t'en prie ! Aide moi ! supplia Emma.

-Eh bien… Dans les films il y a un dîner où un truc comme ça, et… à la fin… du sexe !

- _Du sexe_ ? On est bien loin de ça ! s'esclaffa Emma en basculant sa tête en arrière. Je te jure que là… je lui ai fais du mal… j'ai trahi sa confiance et… putain je suis conne ! Je crois qu'au fond… mes intentions étaient mauvaises… vraiment mauvaises !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Alice en haussant les sourcils.

-Je crois que… je voulais lui faire payer ce qu'elle m'a fait… je voulais lui faire payer le fait d'avoir séparé ma famille et… Aïe !

Emma regarda Alice ahurie. Elle venait de lui lancer un oreiller en pleine tête ne mesurant pas vraiment la force qu'elle y avait mise.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend ? s'écria Emma.

-Elle a fait ce qu'il fallait pour toi et ta famille !

La blonde se passa une main dans les cheveux, peu convaincue de ce qu'avançait sa nouvelle amie.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas…

-Oh sérieusement? Emma, si elle n'était pas intervenue aujourd'hui, Joy aurait peut-être mis fin à ses jours, tu aurais peut-être été violée, et peut-être même que l'un de vous aurait été tabassé ! Elle t'a laissé suffisamment de temps pour te préparer à l'éventualité d'appeler les services sociaux, et elle avait raison en disant qu'elle avait pris des risques ! Elle a dépassé les limites de nombreuses fois pour toi et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est te venger ? C'est pathétique, Emma !

La blonde baissa la tête, honteuse. Son amie savait parfaitement lui remettre les points sur les i.

-Tu es égoïste, Emma Swan ! Cette femme est une sainte pour ne pas t'avoir encore assassinée !

Emma roula des yeux et renvoya doucement l'oreiller.

-Je sais.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Emma se réprimanda mentalement. Alice décida de changer de sujet.

-Et comment vont les autres ?

-Tout le monde va bien, enfin, je n'ai pas de nouvelle de Jeremy mais… je pense qu'il va bien. Nathan tourne un peu en rond et il est dans une famille très stricte, mais gentille. Amber et Lucy sont logées chez les Nolan, donc tout va bien pour elles, Joy est chez son meilleur ami, je crois qu'elle se remet peu à peu de tout ça mais elle est ébranlée et elle se sent coupable.

Alice hocha la tête laissant un silence s'installer. Elles furent attirées par un épisode de leur série du moment et sans se concerter, elles décidèrent de mettre leur discussion de côté pour se laisser entrainer dans deux ou trois épisodes. Vers seize heures, Emma se releva en se frottant légèrement les yeux anesthésiés par l'écran de télévision.

-Okay… bon qu'est ce que je fais ?

-Un dîner… des excuses… une thérapie ! Indiqua la brune en levant successivement trois doigts.

-Va pour les deux premières !

Emma se dépêcha de faire des courses et rentra, les bras chargés de sac en papier. Elle trouva le grand manoir vide mais en profita pour préparer le dîner en toute tranquillité.

Vers dix-huit heures, après avoir mis le couvert et nettoyé les plats qu'elle avait utilisés pour sa préparation, elle monta se changer. Elle hésita longtemps sur ses sous-vêtements car même si elle essayait de se raisonner, Alice lui revenait sans arrêt en mémoire. Et si elle avait raison, ce soir, elle passerait à l'étape supérieure. Emma fronça les sourcils, elles en étaient tellement loin… pour l'instant il n'y avait eu que des rapprochements discrets, une main posée sur sa joue qui pouvait aussi totalement s'apparenter à un geste maternel. Elle ne voulait pas se tromper. Et puis, Regina devait avoir déjà couché des tas de fois avec des femmes.

Avec Chloé Tinker…

Emma soupira de frustration, Regina avait déjà sans doute couché un nombre incalculable de fois avec l'infirmière de l'école et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Elle passa une robe que Ruby lui avait donné il y avait longtemps de cela et qui ne pouvait pas plus épouser ses formes. Elle regarda un instant son reflet dans le miroir et malgré tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait, elle se trouva fatiguée et amaigrie. Elle soupira et descendit dans la cuisine afin de surveiller la cuisson finale de son poulet. Elle veilla à ne rien renverser sur sa robe blanche alors qu'elle attendait patiemment la venue de la brune.

Vers vingt heures, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Regina monta les quelques marches qui la séparaient de la cuisine en ouvrant des yeux ronds. Emma était là, qui l'attendait dans une tenue qui laissait ses longues jambes s'échapper. Elle trouva le chemin vers ses orbes vertes et plongea son regard dedans. Emma, troublée au plus haut point, parvint néanmoins à prendre la parole.

-J'ai préparé le repas, j'aimerai me faire pardonner et puis… vous avez assez pris soin de moi, je crois qu'il est temps que je prenne un peu soin de vous. Proposa Emma d'une petite voix.

Avant que Regina n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Emma la devança et vint lui attraper la main.

-Je vous en prie, ne me dites pas non ! Venez vous asseoir, j'aimerai vraiment réparer mon manque de savoir vivre.

-Je… vais d'abord… aller prendre une douche, Swan. Répondit-elle d'une voix froide en retirant sa main sèchement.

Elle se détourna avant qu'Emma n'ait pu capter la moindre émotion sur son visage. Instantanément, la blonde sut que la partie n'était pas gagnée et même si un million de question se bousculaient dans sa tête elle se jura de laisser le temps à la brune de digérer sa trahison.

Lorsque Regina redescendit, elle avait passé une jupe crayon et un chemisier beige simple. Emma aurait rêvé pouvoir lui arracher à la fin du dîner mais elle calma ses ardeurs. Emma avait dressé la table dans la salle à manger et elles prirent place dans le silence le plus total. Le repas se déroula dans le calme, Régina n'était pas vraiment bavarde et Emma pouvait ressentir une certaine tristesse se dégager d'elle. Elle félicita tout de même Emma pour le repas et la remercia. Puis, avant qu'Emma ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, la brune se leva et commença la vaisselle.

Alors que Regina lavait et que l'étudiante essuyait, cette dernière se racla la gorge, afin d'attirer son attention.

La directrice adjointe s'essuya les mains et s'appuya contre le comptoir de la cuisine, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Professeur, je voulais vraiment m'excuser, je…

-Laissez tomber Swan.

Regina avait été déçue de nombreuses fois au cours de sa vie, et le fait qu'elle le soit une fois de plus ne faisait que lui montrer qu'elle avait accordé sa confiance trop rapidement. Elle qui ouvrait son manoir à une étudiante se retrouvait blessée et son intimité violée. Emma avait eut sa confiance totale et Regina s'était faite avoir.

-Non, s'il vous plait, je ne « laisse pas tomber ». Je… je suis une petite sotte mais… je voulais avoir des informations sur vous et au lieu de vous poser des questions directement j'ai préféré fouiner un peu partout… j'en suis vraiment honteuse et désolée mais je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal… en aucun cas, je ne voulais pas vous nuire non plus ! Professeur, je vous apprécie sincèrement et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal mais juste en savoir plus…

-Vous n'avez pas à en savoir plus sur moi, miss Swan ! Vous n'êtes qu'une élève que j'accueille pour…

-Je vous apprécie !

Regina croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et haussa les sourcils. Emma reprit :

-Je voulais juste savoir ce que cache la grande Regina Mills… c'était déplacé et stupide mais… je veux vous aider !

-M'aider à quoi ? demanda la brune soudain curieuse.

-A enlever cette tristesse qu'il y a en vous…

Regina balaya le visage de la blonde d'un coup d'œil rapide et ne décela aucune trace de mensonge. Durant plusieurs secondes, elle ne sut si elle devait lui hurler dessus ou la gifler ou simplement la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne bougea pas, puis la candeur de la jeune fille acheva les barrières qu'elle avait mise en place tout au long de la soirée et elle hocha la tête, montrant à l'intéressée qu'elle avait gagné une première bataille mais elle précisa tout de même:

-Miss Swan, je dois vous dire que rien ni personne ne pourra m'aider, et certainement pas une de mes élèves.

La blonde aurait voulu hurler. Elle ne voulait pas être seulement une élève. Elle voulait être bien plus. Emma lui jeta un regard timide puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'avança doucement et entoura ses bras autour de la brune. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour elle ferait un _câlin_ à Regina Mills, elle en aurait pleuré de rire. D'abord mal à l'aise, Regina se détendit enfin et apprécia même le contact. La blonde releva la tête et se perdit un instant dans le regard de Regina. Cette dernière sentit Emma pousser sur ses pieds pour se redresser, leurs lèvres se rapprochant. Regina la lâcha vivement et se décala sur le côté rapidement.

-Bien, je vous dis bonne nuit et… à demain. Marmonna-t-elle en quittant la cuisine pour se précipiter dans les escaliers.

Emma avait l'air d'avoir reçu un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête. Mais au fond, qu'avait-elle cru ? Que ça allait être simple comme bonjour ? Elle grogna de frustration en voyant sa brune disparaître dans les escaliers. Visiblement Alice avait tort, ça ne finissait pas toujours par du sexe.

-Redge ?! Il est tard ! grogna une voix au bout du fil.

-Chloé, j'ai besoin de conseils ! Je suis… je suis vraiment dans le pétrin ! chuchota Regina en fermant les rideaux de sa chambre.

-Okay ! Tu me fais peur ! dit Chloé en s'éveillant pleinement.

-Swan est chez moi.

-Quoi ?! s'écria Chloé. Quand tu disais « je vais trouver une solution » je pensais que tu demanderais à Mary ou… Will.

-Non ! Je… j'aime bien cette gosse et … oh bon sang ! je crois que je suis sur une pente savonneuse !

-Une pente savonneuse ? Regina, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je te parle de… je suis… bon sang ! Chloé, je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour une élève…

Regina était scandalisée, comment pouvait-elle avoir des sentiments aussi forts pour une de ses élèves, une petite tête brûlée qui plus est. Une jeune fille maladroite, intelligente mais tellement perdue… une jeune fille qui lui ressemblait cruellement. Au bout de la ligne, Chloé ne répondait pas, elle s'assurait d'avoir bien compris la situation et finit par secouer ses boucles blondes.

-Elle est chez toi, en ce moment ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Oui…

-Dans ton lit ?

-Pardon ? Mais pas du tout ! Chloé !

-Excuse-moi, excuse-moi mais… je ne t'ai jamais vu accepter qu'une élève pénètre chez toi de la sorte. Tu restes très professionnelle en temps normal, alors, si …

-Tu crois que je suis folle ? coupa Regina.

Elle entendit Chloé rire doucement à l'autre bout de la ligne. Puis il y eut un long silence, tellement long que Regina crut que son amie avait raccrochée, elle regarda l'écran de son téléphone et entendit de nouveau la voix de Chloé.

-Non ! Je crois que tu ressens enfin quelque chose de normal pour quelqu'un !

-C'est à dire ?

-Ca fait un moment que je vous regarde de loin, et puis… j'ai bien compris que l'opération sauvons des orphelins devait être motivée par quelque chose de plus… grand.

-Je ne te suis pas! Confia Regina en fronçant les sourcils, elle sentait poindre un mal de tête.

-Redge, tu t'es mise avec moi parce que j'étais à ton goût, que j'avais le temps pour des galipettes mais… je n'étais finalement qu'un coup !

-Non ! Tu…

-Redge, coupa son amie, ce n'est pas méchant ce que je dis ! Et je m'y suis fait ! Mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de sentiment de ton côté. Tu essayais juste de… reprendre contact avec la réalité. Je ne suis pas au courant de tout ce qui s'est passé dans ta vie mais je sais que c'est assez grave pour que tu n'en parles pas. Cette gosse est peut-être quelqu'un qui pourra te soigner…

Un long silence accueillit les paroles de Tink. Regina ferma les yeux.

-Redge ? T'es là ?

-Oui, oui. Je… je suis désolée Chloé.

-Désolée de quoi ? demanda la blonde, surprise.

-De t'avoir fait souffrir à ce point, et… je te remercie d'être encore mon amie. Souffla la brune tristement.

Après un petit silence durant lequel chacune repensa à la relation qu'elles avaient eu, Chloé reprit la parole, la voix un peu moins claire.

-Redge, cette fille ne peut t'apporter que du bien, cependant, restez discrètes ! Je ne suis pas certaine que le directeur apprécie que sa charmante adjointe s'envoie en l'air avec une élève.

Regina faillit s'étrangler.

-Je ne m'envoie pas en l'air avec…

-Oui, oui, je sais. Mais il faut bien avouer que c'est tentant pas vrai ? se moqua l'infirmière.

-Chloé Tinkerbell !

-Ne m'appelle pas Tinkerbell ! s'écria la blonde au bout du fil.

Regina soupira en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Il n'y a pas que ça… elle a…sept ans de moins…

-Et alors ?

-Et c'est _une élève_ , oh mais… dans quel pétrin je me suis encore mise !

-Du calme Sarah Bernard ! Il n'y a pas de raison d'être aussi mal ! Dans moins d'un an, elle est majeure, et dans moins d'un an, ce n'est plus ton élève, il faut donc… patienter et… voir comment ça se passe.

Regina entendit les marches des escaliers craquer non loin de sa chambre et elle retint son souffle.

-Chloé, on en reparle demain. Murmura Regina en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

Elle se rapprocha de sa porte de chambre, écoutant avec attention ce qui se passait derrière, mais elle n'entendit aucun bruit. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer un peu plus encore. De l'autre côté, Emma s'était figée en entendant la voix de son professeur, elle hésitait entre la rejoindre dans sa chambre et poursuivre son chemin. Enfin, après de nombreuses secondes, elle continua vers la chambre d'ami. Il était trop tôt pour pénétrer dans la chambre de son professeur mais une chose était sûre, elle voulait plus que cette relation. Elle devait mettre en place un plan infaillible, mais seule, elle risquait d'échouer. En même temps, à qui pouvait-elle en parler ? Une autre question taraudait son esprit : qui était ce petit garçon sur la photo ? Elle ne l'avait vu nulle part ailleurs. Même sur les photos du salon. Elle avait ressenti quelque chose de particulier en voyant l'enfant, comme si cette photo était un mystère épais qui entourait cette maison. Comme si elle devait rester cacher à tout jamais. Elle s'endormit sur ces pensées tourmentées.

Le dimanche, Emma travailla toute la journée au Chapelier Flou et Regina vint la rejoindre pour terminer la dernière partie de son mémoire. Il n'y aurait plus qu'à faire la mise en page, remanier certaine partie et faire un nombre incalculable de versions différentes avant que tout soit parfait!

Aucune des deux ne parla du baiser qui avait failli être échangé et le dîner fut expédié rapidement avant que Regina ne regagne son bureau et Emma sa chambre.

Le lundi matin, Emma se réveilla en entendant des bris de voix, elle fronça les sourcils et se força à ouvrir les yeux. Croyant d'abord qu'elle avait fait un mauvais rêve, elle grogna de mécontentement, puis elle entendit la voix de la directrice adjointe. Elle criait.

Emma se leva d'un seul coup et enfila rapidement des vêtements chauds. Elle descendit et ne trouva personne dans la maison, elle sortit et contourna l'imposant manoir pour se rendre devant les écuries d'où provenaient les éclats de voix.

Regina Mills se tenait debout, face à un homme qu'Emma ne pouvait pas vraiment discerner. Un homme qu'elle était persuadée d'avoir déjà vu. Ses pensées encore retenues par le sommeil, elle ne parvint pas à l'identifier tout de suite.

-Tu le regretteras ! hurlait l'homme en pointant un doigt menaçant vers la brune.

Alors que Regina allait répliquer, ses yeux tombèrent sur Emma et elle changea immédiatement d'attitude. Elle reprit une certaine contenance et haussa simplement un sourcil interrogateur. Interpelé par le regard que Regina lançait derrière lui, il fit volte face pour se retrouver face à la blonde qui regardait la scène, un air hébété sur le visage. Soudain, elle le reconnut; c'était l'homme du bar, l'homme qui avait agressé Regina sur le parking. Emma l'épingla du regard mais il n'eut pas l'air impressionné le moins du monde. Les yeux plein de colère, il se tourna de nouveau vers la brune mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps pour répliquer; elle cracha d'une voix tranchante :

-Ne remets plus les pieds chez moi, Sydney !

L'homme tourna les talons, furieux. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, Emma l'arrêta en l'attrapant par le bras et plongea ses yeux verts au fond de ses prunelles sombres.

-Ne revenez pas.

Ce n'était pas une menace, plus un conseil, un conseil très sérieux qu'elle ne retirerait pas. Elle ne savait pas d'où sortait cet homme mais la menace était réelle, elle le sentait dans tout son être, il était dangereux. Mais si il faisait le moindre mal à la directrice, elle était prête à rendre les coups.

-Vous êtes tous fou ma parole ! grogna Sydney en se détachant de la poigne de la blonde.

Il se dirigea vers son pick up et grimpa dedans pour s'éloigner rapidement. Emma se tourna vers la brune qui croisait les bras sur sa poitrine.

-C'était qui ce type ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

Regina ne releva pas la question et regarda sa montre comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Elle avait ce côté inébranlable qui impressionnait toujours la blonde.

-Nous allons être en retard, miss Swan, allons nous préparer. Conclut la brune en passant devant Emma sans lui accorder un seul regard.

* * *

Les jours passaient et Regina ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à trouver un nouveau logement pour Emma, elle sentait que personne d'autre ne serait à la hauteur de la situation. Néanmoins, la trahison d'Emma l'avait refroidi et sa raison lui disait d'éloigner au plus vite cette étudiante de son domicile. Le long des couloirs, on saluait Regina respectueusement mais elle répondait distraitement, trop occupée à penser à ce dilemme. Sa secrétaire lui tendit son courrier et elle s'enferma dans son bureau pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle avait cours avec Emma dans une heure, il n'était pas question d'avoir l'esprit embrouillé à ce moment là. Elle décida de régler deux ou trois documents avant de se rendre en cours. En plein milieu de son courrier, une enveloppe marqué d'un dessin d'œil qu'elle connaissait bien, attira son attention. Elle fronça les sourcils et soupira. Encore une menace. Elle décida de ne pas ouvrir l'enveloppe et la déposa directement dans la poubelle. Quelqu'un avait l'air de bien s'amuser…

* * *

Durant les derniers jours, Ruby, Belle et Emma, avaient prévu un plan pour se venger de Katherine mais elle devait attendre le voyage scolaire afin de mettre leurs talents en œuvre. En attendant, Emma passait de longues heures en compagnie de ses amies, heureuse de les avoir retrouvées et apaisée de voir que rien n'avait changé. Ruby était toujours avec Peter mais elle s'appliquait à passer autant de temps avec lui qu'avec les filles, quant à Belle, elle avait un amoureux secret dont elle n'osait pas franchement parler de peur que les filles ne se moquent d'elle. Néanmoins, un jour, elle arriva au collège, la mine défaite. Le ruban bleu qui ne quittait jamais ses cheveux se faisait torturer entre ses mains.

-Ruby ? appela-t-elle en ouvrant ses grands yeux bleus. Est ce que je peux te poser une question ? dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de la brunette à la cafétéria.

Emma remuait ses brocolis sans grande conviction mais le ton de Belle capta son attention immédiatement.

-Oui ? s'étonna Ruby qui agrippa son gobelet de coca.

Belle respira plusieurs fois à fond avant de poser sa question, si bien que Ruby eu quasi le temps de finir sa boisson. Tout à coup, Belle se lança :

-Apprends-moi à coucher avec un garçon !

Ruby s'étouffa et recracha la moitié du liquide sur Emma qui torturait toujours ses brocolis.

Il y eut quelques rires autour d'elles.

-Merde ! Emma, désolée ! s'excusa la brune en l'épongeant à l'aide d'essuie tout.

Le rouge était monté aux joues de Belle et elle aida Emma à se débarbouiller.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend, Belle ? interrogea Ruby en la fusillant du regard. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ?

-Ben je ne sais pas, vous avez forcément franchis le cap avec Peter et…

-Pourquoi forcément ? s'étrangla de nouveau la brune.

-Bon, vous l'avez fait ou pas ?

-Mais ça ne te regarde pas ?!

-Très bien, dans ce cas Emma pourra peut-être m'aider ! rétorqua Belle, pincée par l'attitude de son amie.

-Hein ? Belle… c'est à dire que… t'es gênante avec tes questions là ! bredouilla Emma.

-Quoi ?! Aucune de vous ne va m'aider ?

-Tu me prends pour une trainée ?

-Hein ? s'étonna Belle.

-Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'elle a dit ! répliqua Emma.

-Oh toi, ça va ! Fais pas la maligne si tu veux pas recevoir le reste de ma boisson ! plaisanta Ruby en montrant son gobelet.

-Ruby, s'il te plait, aide-moi un peu…

-Ma chère Belle, je suis certaine qu'il y a un livre qui doit…

-Tu es folle ! Je ne vais pas emprunter ce genre de livre à la bibliothèque ! s'étouffa la brune.

-T'as qu'à le lire sur place !

-Ruby !

-Bon bon… d'accord, ça va ! Mais pourquoi tu me poses ce genre de…

-Ben… ça commence à devenir super sérieux et… en fait je veux pas avoir l'air ridicule !

-Il l'a déjà fait, lui ?

-Je suppose…

-Tu supposes ? Vous n'en avez pas discuté un peu avant de…

-A ton avis ! s'écria Belle à bout de souffle, les larmes aux yeux, visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son amie soit aussi récalcitrante à lui expliquer ce genre de choses.

-D'accord, t'énerve pas…

Emma était soulagée d'avoir échappé à la question, elle plongea le nez dans son assiette en n'oubliant pas d'écouter les explications de son amie. Après tout, si elle pouvait impressionner Regina la première fois. Emma tiqua durant quelques secondes, ainsi son esprit était prêt à voir une éventuelle relation avec son professeur.

Les pensées d'Emma divaguèrent jusqu'à un plan dans lequel elle parvenait à en apprendre plus sur Regina Mills, et pour cela, c'était très simple, il fallait qu'elle devienne sa confidente, son amie. Pour cela, il fallait qu'elle soit avec elle le plus possible. Elle n'en revenait pas de développer ce genre de plan pour un de ses professeurs, aussi sexy soit-il. Soudain, ce qui lui vint à l'esprit fut comme si elle recevait un verre d'eau glacée dans la figure. L'aspect sexy n'attirait pas Emma plus que ça. Il était évident que cela pesait dans la balance mais à vrai dire, Emma savait que cette femme était quelqu'un de généreux qui se cachait derrière un masque de froideur et de sarcasme. Il fallait user de ruse pour dévoiler la personne qui se cachait en dessous et pour cela mettre en marche la mission Cobra.

-Alors Emma ? Quelque chose à rajouter ?

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Tu es dans la lune ! ria Ruby en échangeant un regard complice avec Belle.

-Non, je pensais juste à autre chose…

-Des problèmes avec les enfants ? demanda Belle en prenant un air soucieux.

-Non, pas du tout, ils vont bien… enfin Nathan a du mal à ne plus être avec nous mais… ça va. Je dois le voir après les cours.

-Si tu ne te fais pas coller d'ici là !

-Pourquoi je me ferais coller ?

Ruby fit un signe de tête pour montrer quelqu'un derrière Emma et celle-ci put voir le professeur Mills se diriger droit sur elle.

-Miss Swan, j'ai besoin de vous voir quelques minutes !

Son ton ne supposait aucune discussion possible, Emma se leva donc pour la suivre, délaissant ses brocolis et ses amies.

Regina trouva un couloir silencieux et fit volte-face. Elle s'étonna soudain :

-Vous êtes trempée !

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer plusieurs fois, ses cordes vocales refusant de fonctionner.

-Swan ? s'alarma Regina en posant une main sur son avant-bras qui eut pour effet de faire reculer la blonde d'un bon mètre.

-Ruby m'a craché dessus ! Ce… ce n'est rien !

Regina balaya l'air de sa main comme si elle voulait effacer ce qu'elles venaient de dire.

-Est-ce qu'une de vos amies sait que vous logez chez moi ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Non ! Je ne l'ai dit à personne de l'établissement !

-Vous êtes bien certaine, miss Swan ?!

-Je vous jure ! assura Emma.

Regina sonda les yeux de la jeune fille et hocha la tête.

-Est-ce que ce signe vous dit quelque chose ? demanda la brune en sortant un morceau de papier de sa poche.

Emma scruta le bout de feuille d'un air perplexe. Un œil était dessiné avec l'iris noir, flamboyant.

-Nan, pourquoi ? Que ce passe-t-il ? Dites-moi ! supplia la jeune fille en étant soudain inquiète.

Regina jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elles, peu rassurée.

-Vous n'avez jamais vu ce symbole ?

-Non ! Un œil aussi banal, en même temps… mais si moi je ne le connais pas, il y a peut-être quelqu'un qui pourra vous aider…

-Ah oui ?

-Belle ! Elle connaît tous les symboles du monde entier alors si celui là est particulier, elle le trouvera !

-Non, j'ai déjà vérifié sur internet… il n'y a rien !

Emma attrapa le morceau de papier chiffonné et offrit un sourire mystérieux à l'adjointe.

-Belle ne recherche jamais rien sur internet ! murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna en gardant le contact visuel quelques instants, puis elle finit par se retourner pour rejoindre ses amies alors que Regina retournait dans son bureau, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Elle fut surprise de trouver Killian devant la porte, attendant en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

-Ce garçon tentait de s'en aller de l'établissement sans autorisation ! l'informa la secrétaire.

Regina lui lança un regard sévère et lui montra son bureau d'un geste de la main.

-Monsieur Jones, pourquoi vouloir nous quitter après la pause déjeuner ? Le repas ne vous a pas plus ? demanda-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

-Non, mais je dois partir.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Professeure, laissez-moi sortir, donnez moi une autorisation de…

-Je m'excuse, jeune homme, je dois avoir mal compris, êtes vous en train de m'ordonner de vous donner une autorisation ?

Il ferma les yeux, les nerfs à fleur de peau et serra les poings. Elle n'était nullement impressionnée et haussa simplement un sourcil en lui lançant un regard glacial.

-Ecoutez, j'ai juste besoin d'une demi-journée !

-Asseyez-vous, monsieur Jones ! imposa-t-elle.

Après un soupir contenu, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise devant le bureau et se prit la tête dans la main.

-Monsieur Jones, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe !

-Faut plus que vous m'aidiez, professeur ! Vous allez avoir des putains d'ennuis !

-Surveillez un peu votre façon de parler ! gronda-t-elle.

-Sérieux, professeur Mills, je vous demande d'arrêter de m'aider ! N'essayez plus de vous interposer !

-Jones, honnêtement, vous croyez que je laisserai un de mes élèves dans le pétrin ?

-Si vous vous continuez, ils vous feront du mal !

-Si je vous laisse partir cet après-midi, que se passera-t-il ?

-Je vais régler le problème !

-Nous allons plutôt appelé la police… soupira Regina, déplorant le fait qu'elle ait encore à aller contre la volonté d'un de ses élèves.

Elle détestait être dans cette position mais la reconstruction de certain passait forcément par la destruction. Killian, Emma… Ils avaient tous les deux placé leur confiance en elle et elle était obligée de retourner la situation. Elle attrapa le téléphone alors que Killian gémissait de désapprobation.

Ce fut une très longue journée, et c'est épuisée que Regina regagna son manoir. Toutes les pièces étaient plongées dans le noir, mais elle remarqua quelques rayons bleutés filtrer du salon. Elle quitta ses talons hauts et son manteau qu'elle rangea dans le placard et rejoignit Emma, pelotonnée dans un plaid, une tasse de chocolat chaud avec de la cannelle entre les mains. Regina jeta un œil accablé à l'écran de télévision et demanda :

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Emma sursauta et posa sa tasse avant d'en mettre partout, elle se redressa et à l'aide de la télécommande, elle figea l'image.

-Vous ne reconnaissez pas ? s'étonna la jeune fille en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Regina sourit, attendrit devant la mine interloquée de son élève.

-Miss Swan, l'image est une plume sur du papier, j'ai vu mieux comme indice…

L'étudiante tourna vivement la tête vers la télévision et hocha la tête, comprenant. Puis, elle regarda de nouveau la directrice adjointe et lui offrit un sourire timide.

-Vous vous installez pour regarder avec moi ? demanda-t-elle en soulevant gauchement le saladier de pop corn pour lui montrer qu'elle ne manquait pas de victuailles.

Après une brève hésitation, Regina s'installa et souleva même un pan du plaid pour se glisser en dessous. Sa jambe rencontra celle d'Emma et la jeune fille gloussa légèrement, gênée.

-Alors, qu'est ce qu'on regarde ? demanda l'aînée en faisant tomber quelques douceurs dans sa bouche.

-Les Liaisons Dangereuses.

Regina se figea et durant un instant, elle eut envie d'utiliser l'expression préférée de ses élèves. _Sérieusement ?_ Elle se fit violence et tourna la tête vers l'écran qui s'anima soudain. Elle aurait voulu se frapper le crâne contre une surface dure. Emma, de son côté, faisait le maximum pour paraître détendue alors qu'au fond, elle se maudissait d'avoir choisi un tel film. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle se détendit et elle tenta discrètement de se rapprocher de la brune, heureuse de partager un moment avec elle.

Emma se sentait bizarre, c'était comme si elle voulait sentir son parfum d'un peu plus près, comme si elle voulait sentir sa peau. Quelle texture avait-elle ? Quelle senteur ?

Emma entendit soudain son bas ventre faire un bruit étrange. Elle pria pour que Regina n'ait rien entendu.

-Vous avez faim, Miss Swan ?

 _Faim…oh oui…_ songea la jeune fille dans un premier temps.

-Ouais… le pop corn ça nourri beaucoup moins que vos plats délicieux ! minauda-t-elle.

-Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, de plus, savez-vous que c'est bourré de sucre ?

-Je ferai plus de sport ! répondit la blonde du tac au tac.

-Comptez sur moi pour vous aider, murmura Regina d'une voix chaude.

Emma ne savait pas si c'était clairement pour l'allumer ou juste pour qu'elles se taisent pour profiter du film, elle sentit sa respiration devenir plus difficile mais fit un effort surhumain pour contrôler son rythme naturel. Elle s'humecta les lèvres et récupéra sa tasse sur la table basse pour se donner une contenance.

Les scènes charnelles furent douloureuses à regarder, Emma sentant son excitation augmenter peu à peu, décida de focaliser son attention sur autre chose. A la fin du film, elles se retrouvèrent dans le noir et Regina se leva pour allumer une lumière, Emma lui attrapa la main pour qu'elle reste à la même place et la douceur tout comme la chaleur de sa peau lui parurent irréelle.

-Professeur…

-Emma, on n'y voit rien, je dois allumer !

La brune retira sa main et appuya sur l'interrupteur ; elles plissèrent toutes les deux les yeux devant la lumière aveuglante qui s'élança dans la pièce. Regina pouffa même en voyant la tête endormie d'Emma.

-Il est tard, jeune fille, allez vous coucher ! ordonna-t-elle doucement.

Emma se leva et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, elle prit quelques secondes pour trouver les mots qu'elle voulait dire et souffla doucement.

-Merci professeur, pour tout ça…

Malgré la rage et l'envie de la plaquer contre le mur, elle ramassa sa tasse et le saladier pour aller les laver dans la cuisine, alors qu'elle allait remonter dans sa chambre, elle fut surprise d'entendre Regina l'appeler. Elle revint sur ses pas et croisa le regard brun de son ainée.

-Belle a-t-elle trouvé quelque chose? demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

-Elle planche dessus.

Un court silence laissa le temps à Regina de lisser les pan de sa chemise.

-J'ai eu la visite de quelques policiers à l'école aujourd'hui, et j'ai demandé des nouvelles de votre petit frère, commença-t-elle.

-Jeremy?! s'exclama Emma ravie de l'initiative de son professeur. Mais elle déchanta soudain, peut-être qu'il allait mal, peut-être qu'il était malade...

-Il va bien? demanda-t-elle soudain.

-Il va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, Swan, rassura l'adjointe. Il est dans une famille d'adoption.

-D'adoption? Ca veut dire qu'il va avoir sa propre famille?

-Eh bien, apparemment, la famille est "mise à l'épreuve" pendant un an et ensuite, s'ils le désirent et que tout se passe bien, ils l'adopteront!

-Où habitent-ils? demanda la blonde excitée comme une puce.

-New York.

Emma hocha la tête, New York, cela lui paraissait tellement loin... Elle hocha tristement la tête et Regina lui attrapa la main pour la serrer doucement afin de la réconforter.

-Il va bien, miss Swan, il va bien! répéta-t-elle pour que l'information soit bien reçue.

Emma eut un sourire triste et ferma brièvement les yeux.

-Merci professeur...

Elles montèrent ensuite chacune dans leur chambre, et Emma soupira et tourna en rond un long moment, il fallait absolument qu'elle accélère les choses, sans quoi, elle se retrouverait en train de dormir devant la porte de chambre de son professeur…

Le lendemain, dès la fin des cours, elle fila directement chez son professeur pour son un nouvel exercice d'infiltration.

-Tiens, miss Swan, que faites-vous là ? demanda la brune en lui offrant un sourire, alors qu'Emma passait les portes des écuries.

Emma fut soulagée. Elle avait d'abord cru que la brune n'était pas là étant donné qu'elle avait trouvé la maison vide. Elle la détailla de bas en haut et se retint de gémir, elle retirait ce qu'elle avait dit, l'aspect sexy était important. Regina Mills portait des bottes de cuir brun desquelles dépassait un pantalon d'équitation marron très moulant qui retenait une chemise lavallière de soie blanche qui suivait de façon fluide absolument tous les mouvements de la cavalière. Une veste bleu ciel qui avait certainement été cousue sur mesure et qui descendait à mi cuisse complétait la tenue parfaite de la brune. Emma s'avança silencieusement et lui rendit son sourire. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment commencer la discussion alors elle décida de répondre à la question de son professeur. Il faut toujours profiter des cartes qu'on nous donne.

-Eh bien, les portes des écuries étaient ouvertes alors j'ai cru qu'un cheval s'était fait la malle !

Regina haussa un sourcil.

-Mais… je vois que ce n'est pas le cas… précisa Emma en faisant trainer sa voix.

-Vous vous sentez bien, Swan ? demanda Regina en plissant les yeux.

-Oui oui. Vous avez une très jolie veste ! complimenta la jeune fille.

Regina la transperça du regard et corrigea la lycéenne.

-Un frac.

-Hein ?

-Cela s'appelle un frac, pas une veste !

-Ah… bien… un frac… Elle se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. Je n'ai jamais vraiment vu vos chevaux, ils sont magnifiques ! Félicita-t-elle.

-Merci.

-Vous m'apprendrez à monter ? demanda la blondinette en étant un peu impressionnée par l'étalon qui se tenait devant elle.

Après une seconde de réflexion, Regina décida de répondre tranquillement.

-Pourquoi pas. Pour l'instant, aidez-moi donc à le panser.

-Le quoi ?

-Attrapez la brosse là ! ordonna Regina en lui montrant un bac dans un coin.

Emma obéit sans poser de question, trop heureuse que Regina fasse un pas dans sa direction.

Elle mima les gestes de sa directrice adjointe et bientôt un silence s'installa entre elles.

-Alors, ça fait longtemps que vous avez des chevaux ? interrogea la blonde en lui jetant un coup d'œil par dessus le dos luisant de l'animal.

-Quelques années oui.

-Pourquoi pas un chien, ou un chat ? Ca prend tout de même moins de place.

-Hors de question d'avoir des poils d'animaux sur toutes mes tenues ! rétorqua justement la brune.

Emma ravala son sourire et fronça les sourcils.

-Mais lorsque vous étiez enfant, vous ne vouliez pas d'animaux ?

Regina ricana, se moquant presque ouvertement de la petite ignorante.

-Petite, j'avais absolument tout ce dont un enfant pouvait rêver, matériellement parlant.

-Matériellement parlant ? reprit Emma afin que Regina soit plus explicite.

Cette dernière laissa son bras retomber un peu avant de reprendre méticuleusement son travail.

-Ma mère n'a jamais été très… maternelle… Avoua-t-elle en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard d'Emma.

-Oh… ben la votre ne vous a pas laissé au bord d'une route… répliqua amèrement la blonde.

Regina ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Vous savez, miss Swan, votre mère vous a peut-être placée là dans le seul but de vous donner de meilleures chances dans la vie. Abandonner un enfant ne peut pas être une chose facile!

-Tant que vous n'avez pas abandonné de gamin, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ! plaisanta Emma.

Un silence lourd fit suite à la farce de la blonde. Brusquement, elle releva la tête pour s'apercevoir que la brune fuyait son regard, occupée à essayer de replacer le masque de plomb qu'elle arborait habituellement.

Et soudain, Emma comprit. Le petit garçon, son absence, la tristesse de son professeur. Non. Ca ne pouvait pas être ça !

-Miss Swan, je…

-Non ? Pas vous ? gémit Emma, le ton mi- accusateur mi- déçu, comme si elle venait de prendre un coup dans l'estomac.

Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin.

-La leçon est terminée pour ce soir, rentrez Swan ! ordonna Regina d'une voix froide et morte.

Elle jeta la brosse dans le bac, passa sous les cordes maintenant le cheval attaché et partit rapidement.

-C'est le petit garçon qui est sur la photo dans votre chambre !? interrogea la jeune fille en faisant de même.

-Rentrez Swan ! lança l'aînée en filant rapidement devant.

Elle sortit des écuries d'un pas rapide, suivie de près par l'étudiante.

-C'est ça le secret de Regina Mills ? Vous avez abandonné votre enfant ? Quelle hypocrite !

-Swan !

-Quoi ?! Il faisait tâche au milieu du salon ? Il ne s'accordait pas bien avec les rideaux ou le tapis persan ? Alors vous avez préféré le jeter sur le bas côté d'une route déserte ?! hurla la blonde en suivant son professeur, hors d'elle.

Comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse de cette égoïste ? Abandonner un enfant alors qu'elle avait visiblement les moyens de s'en occuper ! Emma sentait le sang lui battre contre les tempes. Sans réfléchir, elle attrapa violemment le poignet de la brune.

-Comment j'ai pu vous admirer autant ! Sanglota-t-elle en sentant ses espoirs tomber dans un fracas étourdissant.

La réplique ne mit pas longtemps à surgir, Regina poussa Emma contre la paroi en bois de l'écurie, déclenchant un bruit assourdissant, et sa main se retrouva contre son cœur. Emma était persuadée que si Regina avait pu lui plonger la main dans la poitrine pour lui retirer le muscle qui envoyait le sang dans tout son corps, elle l'aurait fait sans hésitation.

-Taisez-vous ! Vous ne savez absolument rien ! Alors laissez-moi vous dire une chose Emma Swan, mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde ! Surtout lorsque vous ne saisissez pas le centième de la situation !

Elle relâcha sa prise et Emma se massa la poitrine, reprenant un peu d'air dans ses poumons. Elle regarda la silhouette de la brune disparaître et sentit la colère s'insinuer en elle.

Elle devait partir.

* * *

Frustrant n'est-ce pas?  
A mardi!


	12. Chapter 11-Derrière le miroir

On a passé la barre des 100 reviews! Youhou! Merci à vous!

Pour ce chapitre, je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu de temps pour me relire... Je corrigerai un peu plus tard!

Anges-sama: Mdr j'adore la précision, "elle la tue APRES avoir passé une nuit avec elle!", j'aime toujours autant tes hypothèses! Les menaces sont toujours mystérieuses effectivement, mais je te garantie, quand tout finira par exploser... ça sera... grandiose, enfin j'espère!

Titimaya: J'espère te frustrer souvent! A très vite!

StitChE: "Ce flou artistique" Merci! ^^ Ahah! Heureusement que tu ne m'as pas sous la main alors ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la scène du soda, et je place les filles dans une époque qui est un peu plus ancienne que la notre, et Belle étant une jeune fille très timide et rat de bibliothèque je voulais vraiment qu'elle soit innocente partout! Ah l'histoire avec Sidney, je vous en ferai découvrir un peu plus à chaque fois! Tes petites hypothèses sont très interessantes! Merci de lire et de commenter! Merci! Merci!

regina2015: C10- "Mon sadisme naturel" mouahahah, ce n'est pas du sadisme ^^. Je ne voulais pas te faire culpabiliser mais je suis ravie que tu sois de nouveau parmi nous, après, il ne faut pas que ce soit une corvée! Mais une question, qui te dis que George et Linda ont disparu pour toujours? Je ne te dirai pas si tu brûles ou si tu gèles, sinon, il n'y aurait plus de jeu! Bises, soigne bien ta méningite! ;p  
C11- Emma t'agace? Vraiment? :( Faut la comprendre aussi, elle est fan absolue de sa prof et découvre qu'elle a abandonné son enfant... Je suis super contente qu'Alice te plaise, c'est vraiment un personnage qui me tien à coeur! Pour le garçon, tu sauras tout en temps voulu! Promis!

MissOuat4ever: Oui, que de rebondissements! J'espère que la suite te plaira!

rozaline38: Oui, Emma est effectivement très intéressée mais avec ce rebondissement, comment va-t-elle réagir?

evilhayleyregal: Oh non! Aucune théorie? Je ne vais pas tout dire sur l'histoire de Regina, je vous laisse découvrir en même temps qu'Emma, c'est plus fun! Je te laisse découvrir la suite, ça répondra peut-être à quelques unes de tes questions! Encore merci d'être fidèle! ^^

emma2015: Merci pour la centième! Ca me fait plaisir que Tink te plaise, et je confirme, elle est dans une position très complexe car toujours un peu accro à Redge, mais... terriblement lucide! Après, s'il peut effectivement y avoir du bonus!

Guest: Eh oui! Un pas en avant et douze en arrière, mais en fait, si on y réfléchi, vous, cher lecteur, vous avancez!

Queenie: Merci d'avoir lu DU DEBUT ma fanfic, ça me fait très plaisir, et je suis ravie que tu aimes! C'était pour moi un point important de ne pas aller trop vite dans la relation! Sexy et hautaine, c'est tout à fait ça! Merci! Je suis tellement contente que tu deviennes une lectrice fidèle! I like that! A très vite alors!

Elo: Ah non! Je ne te reproche pas d'aimer! Ca c'est sûr! Effectivement, l'histoire avance et certains mystères se dévoilent peu à peu! Contente que les passages drôles t'aient plu! Tes hypothèses sont très intéressantes! Mdr, Liaisons Dangereuses, eh ben si Emma bosse ses cours, je n'y peux rien moi! ^^ J'essaie de faire plus long mais je ne peux pas non plus décrire chaque gestes ^^hihi!

Taz94: Ma fiction, donc, casse des "briques rouges"!? Mdr! Merci! C'est très bien que tu prennes le temps de laisser des reviews comme celle-là, moi, J'ADORE! Le rated M arrive, doucement, mais surement! Promis!  
On a d'un côté, Emma qui est trop curieuse, et de l'autre, Regina qui est trop impliquée pour être sereine! Je suis contente qu'Alice plaise, c'est un personnage qui me plait bien dans cette histoire! Attention, si Emma voulait se venger, c'est inconsciemment! Alice défend Millsy parce qu'elle est peut-être plus mature qu'Emma! Et bien sûr tout le monde comprend que ça a été douloureux pour Emma mais tout le monde sait aussi qu'un évènement dramatique provoqué par sa condition serait d'autant plus douloureux!  
Oui, Emma est une coquine! hihi! Mais Regina DOIT lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'est qu'une étudiante parce que si elle craque... bonjour les dégâts! Même si elle apprécie Emma, elle ne peut pas se laisser aller! J'adore le couple Regina/Tink! Et si on réfléchi, Tink est blonde aux yeux clairs! Comme Emma! Je suis d'accord en revanche, il faut que Regina se lâche!  
Bien entendu, le petit garçon inquiète Emma, c'est un mystère important! non? Ah je vois que ça te travail aussi ^^  
Pour Sidney, tout se dévoilera doucement! ^^ Dans cette histoire, j'imagine Emma comme toi mais elle va devenir de plus en plus féminine tout en gardant ce côté bad girl! Concernant la réplique de Sidney, c'est juste qu'une gamine lui prend le bras comme si elle allait l'impressionner... ^^  
Regina tient à éloigner Emma pour plus de sureté!  
Pour Katherine, son heure viendra! ^^  
Je pense que Belle pourrait poser ce genre de question parce qu'elle est très introvertie et très rat de bibliothèque! Encore un mystère l'identité du garçon dont Belle est tombée amoureuse mais... tout vient à point à qui sait attendre!  
Dans une bibliothèque, y'a le kamasutra... non? mdrrr  
L'histoire avec Killian arrivera elle aussi à temps!  
Effectivement, les deux femmes commencent à avoir une belle complicité malgré la trahison d'Emma... Whooo! Que se passe-t-il dans ta tête!? mdrrr  
Pour la fin du chapitre, je sais que le choque pour Emma est grand, elle qui croyait du comme fer à la grandeur de la brune... Mais entre nous, sans ça, ça ne serait pas Regina! Et j'ai pas la fin de ton commentaire... :( :( :( :( :( :(

Blackkfeather: Tink est cool mais Tink sait des choses que tu ne sais pas petit Padawan! Tu te doutais de quoi? Je suis bien contente que t'aimes pas Sidney! ^^hihi

Bonne lecture!

Lilly!

* * *

 **Chapitre 11- Derrière le miroir**

Emma était débrouillarde, elle l'avait toujours été. Elle savait qu'après son départ, elle ne pouvait aller que dans un seul endroit, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui ne poserait aucune question. Emma avait enfourché son vélo pour se diriger vers le port de la ville et rencontrer Killian en pleine discussion avec son frère autour d'une bouteille de rhum. Ils l'entendirent arriver et se tournèrent sur elle.

-Bon, je vous laisse tous les deux ! dit le frère de Killian en s'éloignant pour rejoindre le bateau.

-Swan, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda le garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux loger chez toi pour un temps ?

Pour seule réponse, il lui tendit la bouteille. Elle lâcha son sac rempli d'affaire et s'installa à côté de lui.

-J'étais jamais venu sur le port la nuit, c'est joli.

-Ouais, la plus belle vue de toute la ville, c'est ici !

Elle renversa de l'alcool dans sa gorge et apprécia la sensation de brûlure sur le passage de son breuvage. Il lui reprit la bouteille et but à son tour.

-Sale journée ? demanda-t-il.

-Ouais.

-Bon, bah je propose un bon film et au lit !

Il lui présenta son poing et elle cogna le sien pour faire un check discret. Il porta le sac de la jeune fille en vrai gentleman et l'installa dans une jolie cabine.

-C'est très mignon, merci Kil'

-C'est la cabine de mes parents alors normalement, tu devrais manquer de rien.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-En voyage, mes parents sont toujours en voyage, devina le garçon en fuyant soudainement le regard de son amie. Ils ne s'occupent pas souvent de nous mais quand ils rentrent c'est une vraie fête !

Emma avait un pâle sourire joyeux, Killian se retira et la laissa disposer de sa chambre comme elle le souhaitait.

Elle fut soulagée d'avoir trouvé un toit pour plusieurs nuits et repensa à l'aveu arraché à Regina Mills. Elle n'aurait jamais cru une telle chose possible ; ce modèle de droiture, de fiabilité et d'honneur venait clairement d'en prendre un coup. Elle prit son téléphone entre les mains et hésita longuement à effacer le numéro de la brune.

 _Ne jamais prendre de décision sous le coup de la colère !_ lui hurla la voix de Belle dans un coin de sa tête, elle reposa donc le petit appareil et éteignit la lumière.

Le lendemain matin, elle n'alla pas courir et prit le temps de parler à Joy avant d'aller en cours. Elles se retrouvèrent autour d'un café à la cafétéria.

-Au fait, tu crèches chez qui, toi ? demanda soudain la rouquine en dévisageant la lycéenne.

-Killian ! s'écria Emma trop heureuse de ne pas avoir à mentir.

Joy hocha la tête silencieusement.

-Tu as des nouvelles des autres ?

-Ouais, Jeremy est à New York pour…

-New York ? Qu'est ce qu'il fout là-bas ?

-Il a peut-être trouvé une famille pour l'adopter !

-Cool ! Je suis contente pour lui, et Nathan ? Ce p'tit con ne répond pas à mes messages !

-Il vit assez mal le fait qu'on soit tous séparé, mais sinon, tout va bien !

-Et Lucy ? Je n'ai pas de nouvelles pour l'instant, mais je passerai la voir dès que j'aurai le temps !

La sonnerie retentit, précipitant un flot d'élèves dans les couloirs. Les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la cafétéria et se séparèrent pour se rendre dans leur salle de classe. Alors qu'Emma se dirigeait vers son casier pour récupérer ses affaires, elle remarqua la présence de Regina Mills et hésita à faire demi-tour. Trop tard, le regard de la brune venait de passer sur elle, la crispant soudainement. Comment une femme aussi belle, intelligente et droite pouvait abandonner son enfant ? Emma ne pourrait jamais le comprendre…

Elle s'avança néanmoins vers son casier et l'ouvrit rapidement après que la brune l'ait salué.

-Miss Swan, je suis... je voudrais savoir où vous avez dormi cette nuit ?

A bien y regarder, le professeur Mills avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et le teint pâle.

-J'ai trouvé un endroit pour m'accueillir, répondit-elle froidement.

-Ecoutez, c'est un terrible mal entendu…

-Ce garçon, c'est votre fils ?

La brune resta silencieuse, une lueur menaçante dans le regard, elle n'avait pas l'intention de répondre et il ne fallait pas qu'Emma s'aventure trop loin sur le sujet.

-Moi je vais vous dire, je pense que c'est votre enfant et que vous l'avez abandonné ! Alors, j'ai bon ou pas ? continua la blonde avec une violence nouvelle dans le ton de sa voix.

-Je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça ! souffla Regina. La police nous a appelé ce matin pour nous prévenir que George et Linda étaient sortis de garde à vue. Ils n'ont pas été mis en examen pour l'instant, la police attend d'avoir plus de preuve donc… je vous conseil de rester prudente lorsque…

-Non ! Vos conseils, très franchement, je m'en fout !

Le professeur de littérature garda encore une fois le silence. Elle était certaine que si la blonde continuait sur sa lancée, elle n'aurait pas la force de se retenir de la gifler.

Par prudence, elle tourna les talons et se perdit dans la foule d'élèves qui tentaient de se frayer un chemin. Emma soupira dédaigneusement. Pathétique. Elle referma son casier avec force et leva les yeux au ciel.

Elle se rendit à l'hôpital dans l'après-midi, un professeur absent lui donnant la possibilité de le faire. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, elle fut stupéfaite de voir Alice avec un foulard sur le crâne visiblement chauve. Elle ne parvint pas à masquer sa surprise et le fait de s'être figée sur le pas de la porte n'avait pas aidé.

-Ils tombaient de plus en plus, alors j'ai tout enlevé… de toute façon, ça devait bien arriver, lança Alice d'un ton amer.

Emma soupira et fit une moue désolée.

-De quoi ?

-Mes cheveux… je sais que ça choque un peu mais…

-Alice, ce n'est pas l'absence de cheveux qui m'étonne, mentit Emma.

La jeune fille la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

-Nan, c'est plus le foulard que tu as sur la tête, il est… hideux ! pouffa la jeune fille.

Alice ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite. Emma ne réagissait jamais comme les autres et parvenait sans cesse à l'étonner. Elle rejoignit son amie dans son éclat de rire et retira son foulard pour le regarder de plus près.

-Ouais… c'est vrai qu'il est moche, c'est l'hôpital qui me l'a fourni…

-On dirait le vomi d'un patient !

Alice déplia le carré de tissu et arqua ses sourcils quasi inexistants, Emma avait raison. Elles se lancèrent dans un fou rire qui ne s'arrêta que quelques minutes plus tard.

-Alors, quoi de neuf au royaume de Millsy et Swanny ?

-Ouais… euh… à ce sujet…

Lorsqu'Alice apprit la nouvelle elle en resta bouche bée.

-Tu déconnes ?

-Nan…

-Merde ! Elle cachait bien son jeu…

-Ben ouais…

Emma déversa toutes ses questions et se mit à faire les cent pas tout en échafaudant des plans pour oublier jusqu'à l'existence même de son professeur. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers son amie, une demi-heure plus tard, celle-ci s'était endormie en serrant son foulard hideux entre ses doigts.

Emma la couvrit avec soin et lui laissa un mot sur le bord de sa table de chevet.

 _Je vois que ma vie est palpitante.  
Repose toi bien.  
Xxx  
Emma._

Les cours de Regina Mills étaient devenus moins chaleureux, moins facile, et surtout moins agréable. Chaque élève se posait la question de savoir pourquoi leur professeur était devenue glaçante, presque autant que le premier jour de cours mais aucun ne pouvait imaginer que c'était parce qu'Emma avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose. Quant à cette dernière, elle suivait les cours du professeur Mills sans vraiment les écouter, se contentant de lancer des regards noirs à la directrice adjointe. Une fois le cours fini, elle fuyait sans attendre et refusait d'écouter le fan club de Mills disant ô combien elle était merveilleuse. Elle avait tant envie de leur cracher à la figure qu'elle avait abandonné son enfant, qu'elle avait laissé un grand vide dans le cœur d'un petit garçon…

En classe, elle refusait de répondre aux questions, se contentant d'un vague « j'sais pas » ou « aucune idée » recevant un regard menaçant ou simplement découragé.

Enfin, elle ne se gênait pas pour montrer ouvertement à la brune qu'elle la méprisait tout simplement.

Ce mardi matin, Regina leur « proposa » plus ou moins un projet visant à ce que chacun écrive un texte qui serait soumis, pour les meilleurs, à un concours qui verrait certains élèves du pays recevoir un prix à New York. Emma soupira et s'enfonça au fond de sa chaise. Elle montrait son désintérêt total en allongeant ses jambes devant elle et en prenant un air furieux. Après tout, elle n'avait pas envie de croire à ce faux sourire enjôleur, à ces yeux pétillants d'une fausse malice, à cette bouche rouge qui laissait passer tant de gentillesse en temps habituel.

-Miss Swan, je vous demanderai d'attendre à la fin du cours, s'il vous plait ? déclara soudain la brune, la sortant de ses pensées.

A la sonnerie, les élèves se ruèrent dehors, le dernier claquant la porte derrière lui, laissant les deux femmes s'affronter du regard.

-Miss Swan, ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi, vous ne pouvez pas vous mettre en péril au niveau de vos études simplement parce que vous me boudez !

-« Bouder » ?! Non je ne _boude_ pas, professeur, je suis juste en train de vivre l'une de mes plus grandes déceptions !

-Eh bien, comme ça, nous sommes deux !

Emma la fusilla du regard et leur discussion fut interrompue par les haut parleur qui se mirent à crachoter.

-Mesdemoiselles Emma Swan et Joy Serrano sont priées de se rendre dans le bureau du Directeur Stromboli immédiatement.

Elle fronça les sourcils et lança un regard provoquant à la brune.

-Vous savez quoi, vous n'êtes pas seulement une déception, vous me dégoutez au plus haut point !

-Swan !

Elle ramassa son sac et se rua dans le couloir, elle aperçut Joy dans le couloir et la rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

-Tu sais pourquoi on est convoquées ?

-Bah nan !

Elles frappèrent à la porte du bureau et une voix les invita à entrer.

-August ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?! s'écria Emma.

Elle n'en revenait pas, August se tenait là, devant elle, dans le bureau du directeur du lycée. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et regarda Joy qui semblait dans le même état qu'elle.

Le directeur écarta les mains et sourit légèrement.

-Vous connaissez donc bien cet homme ? demanda-t-il aux deux jeunes filles.

-Je vous l'avais dit ! répliqua August entre ses dents.

Joy lui sauta instantanément au cou alors qu'Emma resta en retrait. Elle avait beau être contente, elle lui en voulait encore de ne pas avoir donné signe de vie depuis tout ce temps. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il là ?

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en ne bougeant pas.

Joy se détacha d'August et se tourna vers Emma, prenant soudain un air inquiet.

-J'ai écris à August il y a deux semaines et il est venu. Expliqua Joy.

August prit le relai et tenta d'amadouer Emma avec un sourire.

-J'ai pris un appartement pas très loin d'ici, après avoir discuté avec un membre des services sociaux, ils m'ont dit que j'avais tout à fait le droit de faire une demande pour vous recueillir et donc pour l'instant de vous « accueillir » ! J'ai assez de place pour vous, Amber, Lucy et Nathan.

-On va vivre chez toi? demanda Joy au bord de l'évanouissement.

-On dirait bien, si… si tout le monde est d'accord.

Il coula un regard anxieux vers Emma, connaissant bien les réactions tempétueuses de la blonde. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle dormait chez Killian et elle ne savait pas vraiment comment se défaire de cette situation, elle avait à présent une solution.

L'appartement qu'August avait investi quelques jours plus tôt était petit, sentait le bois brûlé et aucune photo ne figurait nulle part. Emma entra dans l'appartement, Nathan perché sur son dos, Amber et Joy suivant en riant gaiment et Lucy trainant un sac derrière elle. Une boule de poil noire et blanche déboula devant eux et s'arrêta net, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à voir autant de monde.

-Ah ouais… je vous présente Figaro !

-Un chat ! s'écria Nathan en descendant du dos de la blonde pour se précipiter vers le félin.

Emma glissa un regard moqueur vers August.

-T'as un chat ?! répéta-t-elle, le rire au bord des lèvres.

-Ouais, il est mignon nan ?

Emma haussa les épaules, une voix s'imposa dans son esprit… Celle de Regina : « Hors de question que mes vêtements soient couverts de poils ! » Elle soupira et se tourna vers les autres, elle était heureuse de retrouver leurs petits visages innocents et elle en profita pour les couvrir de baisers. Même Nathan se laissa faire, trop heureux de pouvoir redevenir lui-même.

Ils passèrent la soirée à dévorer des pizzas et se remplir le bide de soda. Vers minuit, ils envoyèrent les petits se coucher, August avait trois chambres, lui et Emma avaient réparti les chambres avant de rejoindre le lit du jeune homme pour bavarder encore un peu.

Après avoir échangé des banalités, elle lui confia tout. Ruby, Belle, Alice, sa vie, elle glissa même quelques mots sur Regina sans jamais donner son nom. Enfin, elle finit par avouer la trahison de la brune, son amour pour elle. Elle pleura beaucoup, trouvant les bras d'August réconfortant et chaleureux. Elle lui confia son envie de prendre le premier venu pour épancher son envie de vengeance. Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui caresser le dos gentiment.

Durant plusieurs jours, chacun prit ses marques, Emma travaillait toujours au bar et rentrait sur la pointe des pieds, lorsque tout le monde dormait déjà. Elle se glissait dans le lit et August s'éveillait brièvement pour lui faire un peu de place.

Pour oublier sa tristesse, Emma n'hésitait pas à faire des heures supplémentaires, ou à se plonger dans son travail. Elle trainait comme une âme où qu'elle aille. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle reçut sa paye à la fin de la semaine elle sut que c'était la somme qui lui manquait pour le voyage scolaire et elle ne put s'empêcher d'être heureuse. Pour la première fois, elle allait participer à un voyage scolaire avec ses amies.

Elle eut vite fait de leur apprendre la bonne nouvelle et après s'être tombé dans les bras, elles fixèrent immédiatement un rendez-vous chez Granny pour fêter l'événement après leur journée de cours.

La jeune fille avait soigneusement mis l'argent dans une enveloppe en papier mais le fait de devoir la donner au professeur Mills lui pesa énormément. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un poids de plomb tirant sur son épaule.

Ainsi, l'enveloppe demeura toute la journée dans le sac d'Emma et à chaque fois qu'elle croisait la directrice adjointe, elle sentait son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, elle ne voulait pas l'affronter.

-Bon alors ! Tu lui as toujours pas donné ? demanda Belle en attrapant deux livres dans son casier.

-Nan, j'ai… j'ai oublié !

-Oublié ? Emma, c'est le voyage…

-Le voyage du siècle, oui je sais ! coupa Emma.

Belle se renfrogna et décida de changer de sujet.

-Au fait, l'œil que tu m'as demandé de rechercher, c'est une énigme ! Je n'ai rien trouvé à la bibliothèque, je suis certaine que c'est un nouveau symbole !

-Ouais… ben tu peux laisser tomber tes recherches !

Belle la regarda comme si Emma venait d'avaler un essaims d'abeille.

-Laisser tomber des recherches !?

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et se pinça l'arête du nez.

-Belle, s'il te plait, laisse tomber ces putains de recherches !

-Bon Emma ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ?! lança Ruby en trouvant ses amies. On a soutien dans dix minutes !

-Eh ben comme ça tu pourras donner l'argent au professeur Mills ! rappela Belle en regardant Ruby et Emma s'éloigner.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et suivit Ruby comme si elle se rendait à un concours de boxe auquel elle n'aurait pas donné son accord pour participer.

Le mois de février était encore froid, la neige ne semblait pas vouloir quitter la petite ville. Néanmoins, le froid glacial qui entra dans la salle de classe ne parut pas venir de l'extérieur mais bien de Regina. Apparemment, l'idée de se retrouver en petit comité avec Emma ne lui plaisait pas non plus.

Pour la première fois, ce cours fut une torture. Regina prit un paquet de copie dans son sac et le laissa tomber lourdement sur son bureau. Ella rabroua sévèrement ses élèves tout en leur rendant leur copie. Chacun en prit pour son grade, en arrivant devant le bureau d'Emma, dernière copie, comme fait exprès, Regina eut un sourire mauvais.

-Vous comptez réussir votre vie avec ça? Quelque chose d'à peu près correct? Quelque chose de non su? Comment allez-vous faire, Swan? Apitoyer les gens avec des détails de votre vie?

Ruby regarda douloureusement Emma qui ne se défendait pas. Elle restait stoïque, ses yeux rivés à ceux de leur professeur. Quelque chose était en train de se passer, une guerre venait d'éclater dans leurs yeux et personne ne sut vraiment pourquoi.

-Répondez-moi, Swan?! cracha Regina en criant un peu plus fort.

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

Des chuchotements fusèrent entre les élèves et Regina se retourna vivement vers eux pour les faire taire.

Elle lança un dernier regard meurtrier vers Emma et retourna à son bureau pour commencer une correction douloureuse.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi? demanda Ruby à la fin du cours.

-Nan, ça va aller, va rejoindre Belle, je vous retrouve chez Granny !

Le silence se fit rapidement, les élèves ayant détalés après ce cours mouvementé. Emma s'approcha de Regina qui lisait un dossier en raturant la moitié de la page.

-Que me vaut le plaisir ? demanda la brune d'une voix froide sans relever les yeux vers la blonde.

-Eh bien… hum… je…

-Je n'ai pas vraiment de temps miss Swan, que voulez-vous ?

Furieuse, Emma sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Elle jeta l'enveloppe qu'elle avait apportée sur le dossier que lisait Regina, tellement fort, qu'une partie de l'argent glissa sur les genoux de la brune.

-C'est le fric pour le voyage ! Merci de m'inscrire sur la liste de ceux qui partent ! Merci de m'avoir reçu ! Bonne soirée !

Elle n'écouta pas les réprimandes de Regina et sortit sans fermer la porte derrière elle. Ainsi, dans le couloir, on put apercevoir le visage de la brune, déformé par la colère.

En colère, Emma se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil entre Belle et Ruby. Elle avait rejoins le Granny en un temps records mais malgré tout, elle était très pâle.

-Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Ruby.

-J'ai donné l'enveloppe

-Emma, ça ne va pas ?

-Si, si… c'est juste que… Mills a pas vraiment montré qu'elle était contente que je vienne.

Ruby haussa les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil vers Belle afin de prendre la température de son côté.

-On s'en fout non ? Qu'elle soit contente ou pas. Questionna la lectrice en se penchant vers Emma.

-Ouais ouais…

La grand mère de Ruby apparut derrière le comptoir et fit signe à Emma de venir la voir.

-Bonjour Granny ! salua la jeune fille en se hissant sur un tabouret.

-Alors petite, on s'enfuit de la maison Mills ? demanda doucement Granny en préparant la boisson préférée d'Emma. Ne fais pas ces yeux ronds ! Je suis bien au courant de ce qui se passe, moi.

-Granny, de quoi parlez-vous ?

-Quand George et Linda on été embarqué, j'ai appris que tu avais logé chez Mills mais que tu en étais partie rapidement ?! Ne t'inquiète pas, Ruby n'est pas au courant ! Rassura Granny en voyant Emma jeter un coup d'œil vers ses amies assises quelques mètres plus loin.

Emma hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre, après tout, elle n'était pas sensée en parler à qui que ce soit.

-Ouais… j'en suis partie. Finit-elle par dire.

-Qu'est ce qui ne te convenais pas là-bas ? demanda la vieille femme avec un sourire en coin. Emma se sentit mal à l'aise. C'est vrai, Granny devait se demander comment elle, une gamine des rues, pouvait être difficile ? Elle fut quelque peu piquée au vif. Néanmoins, elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

-Tu sais, Regina est mystérieuse mais elle a de quoi. Si elle t'a mise mal à l'aise d'une quelconque façon, je suis certaine que ce n'était pas volontaire.

-Ce n'est pas ça, Granny. Murmura Emma d'une voix morne et triste.

Granny n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser partir sans avoir une bonne explication.

-Granny, je ne peux pas te dire, tu l'aimes beaucoup pas vrai ?

-C'est une amie fidèle et une grande femme ! Elle est juste trop auto-protectrice mais à part ça…

Emma hocha plusieurs fois la tête.

-Allons ma belle, dis moi ce qu'il se passe ?! Je sens que quelque chose te tracasse.

Emma vit soudain un moyen d'en apprendre plus sur Regina, son désir de percer le mystère qui entourait cette femme était plus grand encore que la colère qu'elle éprouvait, elle n'hésita plus et se redressa sur son siège.

-Est-ce qu'elle a déjà évoqué un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns ?

La surprise et l'effroi figurèrent durant une seconde sur le visage de la grand-mère puis, elle redevint impassible. Elle essuya un verre et le posa sur l'étagère derrière elle avant de poursuivre.

-Si tu mêles ton histoire à toute celle que tu rencontres, Emma, tu n'iras pas bien loin dans la vie. Il faut que tu apprennes à écouter les histoires des autres.

-Tu es au courant de quelque chose, Granny ? Dis moi ! S'il te plaît !

-Ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler et je pense que tu devrais aller présenter des excuses à Regina. Je te l'ai dit Emma, cette femme a un cœur en or, essaie de t'en souvenir.

Emma retourna à sa place, frustrée. Elle n'en savait pas plus et Granny lui demandait de faire confiance à une femme qui avait brisé son cœur sans même s'en rendre compte.

Une semaine passa encore sans qu'Emma ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour revenir vers Regina. Elle enchainait le sport sans prendre le même chemin que la brune, les cours en évitant soigneusement de contrarier la belle brune et le boulot où elle se retrouvait plutôt tranquille. Néanmoins, les mots de Granny faisaient leur chemin ans la tête de la blonde et elle mettait moins de cœur à essayer de détester la directrice adjointe.

Les soirées au bar étaient de plus en plus complètes et Emma prenait de plus en plus part à la folie des vendredis. Elle acceptait volontiers les verres que les clients lui servaient, oubliant presque qu'elle n'était pas leur amie.

Son cœur semblait à la fois anesthésié de tout et percé par la peine que Regina lui avait causée. Elle souffrait et voyait tous ses autres problèmes comme étant vraiment insignifiant. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Regina Mills entrer, son cœur entra en combustion douloureuse. La brune était forcément là pour elle, cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds ici. Elle l'entendit s'avancer doucement vers elle.

-Miss Swan…

-Bonsoir, qu'est ce que je vous sert ? demanda Emma en évitant le regard de la brune.

-Miss Swan, il faut qu'on discute.

La trahison qu'elle ressentait était encore cuisante, elle se sentait à la fois vide et remplie de tristesse. Elle qui croyait dur comme fer que Regina Mills était un modèle de droiture et de force. Emma sentit des larmes montées à ses yeux et elle releva la tête afin de défier Regina. Mais ce qu'elle vit la bouleversa. La directrice adjointe était dans le même état et elle ne paraissait pas au sommet de sa forme. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de prendre une décision.

-Je ne… je… balbutia la blonde. Elle se sentit un peu plus mal et se demanda s'il valait vraiment la peine d'écouter ce que la directrice avait à lui dire. Elle avait peur, vraiment peur de s'être trompé sur son compte et ne voulait pas avoir la vérité en face d'elle.

-Il y a une table de libre, et on va bientôt fermer, alors, on pourrait aller s'installer pour parler. Proposa Emma sèchement.

Regina, trop heureuse d'avoir une chance avec la petite blonde prit les devant et choisit une table très isolée. Emma la rejoignit et s'installa à l'opposée.

-Tout va bien ? Vous…vous vous en sortez chez votre ami ? débuta Regina pour alléger un peu l'atmosphère.

-Oui, tout va très bien.

Regina sentit que la patience d'Emma était très mince et elle décida d'entrer directement dans le vif du sujet.

Elle posa une photo entre elles et un sourire triste se peignit sur ses lèvres.

Les yeux d'Emma s'agrandirent d'étonnement. Regina tenait dans ses bras le petit garçon qu'Emma avait vu sur la photo dans la chambre de la brune. Elle était bien différente sur ce cliché. Elle regardait le petit avec une tendresse et un amour inconditionné. Il avait ses petites mains sur le visage de la jeune femme et riait aux éclats. Quelques secondes avant ce cliché, elle lui avait certainement fait des chatouilles car il était tout débraillé et rouge d'avoir trop ri. Le parc qui s'étalait derrière eux était baigné de soleil.

-C'est Henry. C'est mon petit garçon. Comme vous, il aime les chocolats chauds avec de la cannelle, il adore les contes de fée, il les réécrit sans arrêt et il pense toujours que sa maman est une héroïne méconnue. Il déteste Peter Pan… Un sanglot se bloqua dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de sortir un quelconque son. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde.

Emma fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux, elle aussi submergée par l'émotion que dégageait cette femme.

-Où est-il ? interrogea-t-elle.

La respiration de Regina s'accéléra, elle était sur le point de faire une révélation mais la douleur que cela engendrait était bien grande.

-Vous savez, miss Swan, il y a des situations dans la vie qui font que la seule chose à faire pour mettre les gens que vous aimez en sécurité, c'est de vous séparer d'eux. C'est ce que j'ai dû faire !

Emma eut un air choqué et terriblement embarrassé. Elle qui avait cru que Regina s'était séparée d'un enfant pour conserver les apparences.

-Je… Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas que…

-Je sais, Swan. C'est bien pour ça que je vous en parle ! Je ne veux pas que vous ayez une fausse idée de moi, je ne le supporterai pas.

-Beaucoup d'autres personnes sont au courant ? demanda-t-elle.

-Pour Henry ? Non. Très peu de personnes savent, ça serait le mettre en danger.

Emma acquiesça et garda les lèvres closes. Elles restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, chacune centrée sur ses réflexions.

-Ca me touche beaucoup que vous m'en aillez parlé. Je… Vraiment, je suis touchée et je me sens vraiment idiote. J'aurai du réfléchir un peu plus avant de vous juger. Avoua la blonde, la voix tremblante.

-Vous êtes une bonne personne, miss Swan.

-Vous êtes une bien meilleure personne que moi, professeur Mills, vous ne savez pas à quel point j'aimerai être plus comme vous.

Regina ressentit une bulle de tendresse pour Emma, grandir dans sa poitrine. Cette gamine causerait sa perte, elle en était certaine.

-Swan, si je vous ai dit tout ça, c'est pour que vous n'aillez pas une fausse idée de moi mais aussi parce que cela m'aurait embêté de devoir partir un jour sans vous avoir dit la vérité.

-Partir ? Emma sentit la panique s'insinuer en elle. Vous allez partir ?

-Pour l'instant ça n'est pas prévu mais…la vie m'a appris que tout pouvait changer du jour au lendemain.

Emma hocha la tête en gardant ses yeux braqués sur ses mains. Elle savait mieux que personne que la vie pouvait changer d'un jour à l'autre, pourtant, elle n'en n'avait jamais vraiment pris la mesure. Elle savait que tout pouvait basculer mais jamais l'idée ne lui était venue aussi clairement à l'esprit.

Soudain la lumière s'éteignit et Emma se leva brusquement.

-Hey ! Appela-t-elle.

-Oh, désolée Em', grogna Leroy, je… je te laisse fermer, c'est bon ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il n'avait pas vu Regina.

-Ouais, ouais, c'est bon !

Elle se réinstalla. La lumière extérieur des lampadaires étaient les seules qui éclairaient l'intérieur du bar.

Devant le silence d'Emma, Regina se racla la gorge et se leva.

-Bien, merci d'avoir écouté. Je vais vous laisser fermer tranquillement.

Emma lui agrippa le bras avec force l'empêchant de faire un seul mouvement.

-Swan ! s'écria-t-elle alors que la blonde refusait de lâcher prise.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous dire ! lança Emma.

-Miss Swan mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? s'écria Regina, en riant à moitié.

-Vous n'avez pas compris? gémit la blonde en s'avançant alors que Regina reculait.

-Swan, qu'est ce qui se passe enfin?! demanda-t-elle, maintenant apeurée.

Elles étaient au centre de la salle, non loin du comptoir et Emma avait du mal à choisir ses mots.

-Je… j'ai des sentiments… pour vous! lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Regina renifla dédaigneusement. Puis, les traits de son visage s'adoucirent soudain en voyant l'air peiné de son élève.

-Swan, vous n'avez pas de sentiments pour moi, vous êtes juste un peu perdue. Vous avez besoin de stabilité! De repères, de…

Emma attrapa son visage entre ses mains et embrassa les lèvres de sa brune, recevant comme une décharge électrique dans tout le corps. Ses lèvres étaient là, contre celles de Regina Mills, elles étaient chaudes, douces ; Emma pouvait sentir le souffle de son aînée courir sur ses joues.

D'abord surprise, la brune ne sut quoi faire, puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle prenait part à ce baiser et elle repoussa Emma brusquement.

-Qu'est ce qui vous prend Swan? cracha la directrice adjointe en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres, comme pour vérifier ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle hésitait entre la rage qui l'avait habité durant ces derniers jours et un sentiment nouveau qui lui tordait les entrailles en ce moment même.

La blonde leva les mains en l'air, comme pour lui montrer qu'elle ne ferait plus rien. Puis, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle avait senti que Regina avait eu envie de partager ce baiser juste avant de la repousser.

Regina sembla s'étouffer face au comportement d'Emma. Elle voulut fuir mais son corps se précipita contre celui de la blonde, elle laissa son sac à main tomber sur le sol et plaqua la jeune fille contre le comptoir, les lèvres scellées et ses mains glissant de partout. Les mains d'Emma aussi étaient présentes, elles s'étaient faufilées entre les pans de son manteau et avait trouvé refuge sur ses hanches. Regina redressa la tête pour donner un accès plus franc à Emma. Elle semblait incapable de rejeter la jeune fille et cette dernière, se sentant encouragée, ne put s'empêcher de poursuivre une ligne imaginaire qui s'arrêta dans le cou de la brune. Là où son parfum était le plus enivrant. Il caractérisait Regina, secret, mystérieux, froid mais chaleureux à la fois, épicé et sucré. Du sur-mesure.

Regina sentit un gémissement prêt à passer ses lèvres mais un éclair de lucidité lui traversa l'esprit, elle repoussa la jeune femme cognant son dos sur le comptoir, la faisant grogner sous la douleur.

-Swan ! Non !

Les yeux verts de la blonde pétillèrent en rencontrant ceux de Regina. Elle fit un mouvement pour se redresser mais Regina recula vivement.

-Non ! Stop ! Bon sang, qu'est ce que…

Elles étaient à bout de souffle et la brune avait un air choqué. Emma agrippa ses hanches tout doucement et jugeant le contact trop intime, elle préféra reposer ses mains sur les bras de la jeune femme. Elle remonta vers ses épaules et prit finalement son visage en coupe.

-Swan… souffla Regina dans un sanglot.

-Shht ! murmura Emma.

Elle n'était pas sûre d'elle dans ses gestes, elle était même quasi paniquée mais elle savait ce qu'elle voulait : Regina Mills. Elle n'abandonnerait pas le combat, elle se battrait pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Et surtout, elle se battrait pour que Regina accepte un peu de bonheur dans sa vie.

-Swan... laissa échapper la jeune femme pour que la blonde arrête de la torturer. Elle posa ses mains sur les avant-bras de son élève afin qu'elle lâche prise.

Emma recula en gardant tout de même une main sur le poignet de Regina.

Elles étaient apeurées toutes les deux, mais le sourire qui illuminait leur visage ne pouvait mentir. Après quelques secondes, Regina ferma les yeux et déclara :

-Swan, je… vous devriez me lâcher. Au risque que je ne puisse plus rien arrêter.

Emma eut l'impression que son corps était un flipper. Une bulle de bonheur et d'excitation venait frapper dans tous les coins, son cœur, son ventre, sa cage thoracique. Elle relâcha son étreinte et Regina dut s'accrocher au comptoir pour ne pas vaciller.

Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Elle déglutit difficilement et recula de quelque pas.

-Bien, je vais rentrer chez moi.

 _Bien Regina ! Continue, pars et ne te retourne pas !_

-Si vous voulez venir… murmura-t-elle d'une voix grave.

 _Quoi ?! Où est là marche arrière ? Où sont les beaux principes de ne pas coucher avec une élève ?_

-C'est sûr ? demanda Emma avec un fin sourire.

 _Non !_

-Oui…

Regina grimaça. La lutte qui s'opérait entre sa raison et son cœur venait de commencer et n'était pas prête de s'arrêter. Elle reprit une certaine contenance et posa la main sur l'épaule d'Emma.

-Non, miss Swan, non...

Emma la regarda, stupéfaite. Regina avait repris son masque de plomb. La blonde mit de côté sa timidité et attrapa délicatement la main de la directrice adjointe. Celle-ci fut troublée et sa respiration s'accéléra immédiatement.

-On va laisser tomber les « miss Swan » et le vouvoiement ! Non?

Regina fronça les sourcils. Tout ça allait peut-être un peu vite. Elle se sentit soudain prise au piège et retira sa main de celle de son élève.

Instantanément, Emma comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle vit le visage de la brune changer et devenir inquiet et perdu.

-Wow, ok ! On ne dis rien ! ordonna-t-elle en se reculant de quelques pas pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas là pour la blesser.

Dans la pénombre, Emma réussit à capter la gêne de son professeur et elle resta à distance afin de lui parler. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et lui offrit un timide sourire.

-Voilà ce qu'on va faire, moi je vais te tutoyer et toi, tu le feras quand tu seras prête. D'accord.

Regina hocha silencieusement la tête, plus pour montrer qu'elle avait compris que parce qu'elle était réellement d'accord. La vérité était qu'elle voulait fuir. Partir et surtout effacer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le fait qu'elle ait aimé ce moment n'était pas vraiment la question. Emma était une élève et elle devait le rester!

-Bien, maintenant je vais fermer, annonça Emma en continuant de sourire. Je vois bien que tu as besoin de temps, d'espace, et je sais qu'il va falloir que je sois patiente. Alors, je vais te laisser tranquille, j'attendrai que tu veuilles m'appeler Emma, et que tu veuilles dormir avec moi dans le même espace.

Regina ouvrit de grands yeux, "dormir avec moi". En était-elle déjà là? En était-elle quelque part? La brune ne répondit rien, tourna les talons et se dépêcha de sortir du bar pour rejoindre sa voiture. Emma la regarda filer, les sourcils froncés. Puis elle se frappa le front du plat de la main.

-Sérieusement!? s'écria-t-elle, furieuse contre elle-même.

* * *

Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à le dire!


	13. Chapter 12- Le chat et la souris

BONJOUR A TOUS!

Alors, merci encore pour les follows, les reviews, les fleurs, les briques rouges et j'en passe! N'oubliez pas, ceux qui sont timides pour laisser des reviews, je réponds aux messages PV (A TOUS!) Alors n'hésitez plus!

Merci à ceux qui commentent toutes les semaines, c'est un lien qui se crée et voir vos réactions est toujours un plaisir!

* * *

StitChE: Ah bah oui, c'est un pas de géant en avant! UN BAISER quoi! Oui, Regina a récupéré son sac à main ^^. Tes hypothèses sont très bonnes mais je ne peux pas dire si elles sont justes! Jacquie et Michel, tout le monde m'en parle en ce moment, je pige pas pourquoi, c'est genre la nouvelle mode! Pour la mort d'Emma, je ne dis rien! ^^Les fêtes de fin d'année seront ternes, uniquement si on prête attention à tout ce qui se passe! Dis, si je te fais pleurer... il se passera quoiiiii?

Bonne Ame: Tu en apprendras plus sur Henry, bientôt! Promis!

MissOuat4ever: Personne ne s'y attendait, c'est ça qui est bon!

regina2015:Oui mais la question sans réponse était quand même énorme: A-T-ELLE ABANDONNÉE SON ENFANT... Mdr, bien d'accord sur l'adolescence, pour les parents, c'est THE FUCKING EVIL QUEEN en pire... Je pousse le bouchon loin? :( MDR, oui je suis sur que tu as de nouvelles ennemies, si tu es pour le lynchage de regina2015, tape 1! Tarte Emma et prends Regi dans tes bras! ^^

Titimaya: Merci pour ce commentaire élogieux! Pour Henry, tu seras au courant bien assez vite! J'espère que tu t'es bien remise! ^^

QueenieParrilla: Pour Regina, je ne peux rien dire, ça gâcherait le suspens! Reste sur tes gardes! Et dis moi ce que tu en penses! Kiss

Angles-sama:Hypothèse fort intéressante. Le procès est contre Regina, c'est dans le résumé ^^ Cora et Zelena... tiens, pourquoi pas... ou pas... Bisous!

Guest: Je n'ai pas dû comprendre la question. :)

rozaline38: Hey, ça va! Ouiiiii le baiser! Le baiser! Ahah! surprise! En même temps, Emma ne peut pas ne pas profiter d'un baiser de la brune! WTF! J'espère que la suite te plaira, et je te laisse commenter, comme d'hab! Le nom de famille de Joy... j'avais envie de jambon? Mouahahahahahahahah (je sors) ^^

Blackkfeather: N'hésite pas, n'hésite pas! Encore une fois, tes hypothèses sont excellentes mais je ne peux rien dire sinon... je devrais te tuer... Je te laisser voir comment Regina gère ça.

Elo: Le premier pas est fait, les suivants vont suivre, enfin j'espère ^^. Pour Granny, elle est de la vieille génération, elle ne va pas dire "okay, je te dis tout" c'est plus le genre de "trouve la réponse par toi-même." ou "regarde dans le dictionnaire!" mdr. Je te laisse découvrir la suite.

evilhayleyregal: Crois-moi, ce n'est pas ELLE, la fin la plus sadique! mouahah!Oui elle tient à Emma mais elle n'est pas prête de se l'avouer. J'espère vraiment que la suite va te plaire!

me and myself: MAIS TU REGARDES PAS LA SERIE? Moi je suis trop in love des personnages ! Merci pour ce commentaire qui fait partie du TOP 10 parce qu'il est vraiment, vraiment touchant! Je suis ravie de te donner envie de regarder et surtout, je suis heureuse de te voir dire que les mots sont mieux que la série. Pour moi, il y a des écrits bien plus fort que les images et je suis contente que tu découvres ça même si ONCE UPON A TIME reste plus fort que moi ! C'est indéniable, le personnage de Regina n'est clairement pas aussi bien que dans la série! Encore merci pour ce super commentaire!

Flora0:Je suis contente que tu ai été surprise! OOOOOH bah non! ELles n'allaient pas aller direct dans le lit! Sinon c'est pas drôle effectivement! Merci! Mais c'est vous tous qui êtes géniaux, à commenter régulièrement et donner vos avis!

Taz94:Encore une fois, je n'ai pas la fin de ton com :( Essaies de faire en deux parties mdrrrr.  
Si elle avait été chez Ruby, elle aurait dû dire qu'elle logeait chez Regina, et ça, elle pouvait pas. Alors que Killian, il ne pose pas de question! De plus, il est vrai qu'il reste un véritable ami ^^. Pourquoi effacer le numéro de Regina? lol. Regina ne prend pas de risque, elle peut discuter tranquillou avec son élève mais elle ne va pas attendre la fin de la journée parce qu'elle pense qu'Emma a peut-être dormi dans la rue... Oui, Emma reste en contact avec les membres de sa famille car c'est important. Oui, George et Linda sont sortis, ils sont de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! ahah! Pokémon... -_- dead! J'adore Alice, je me suis vraiment attachée à elle, et elle représente effectivement le côté qu'Emma n'a pas! C'est pas qu'Emma n'a pas de respect, c'est qu'elle veut faire comprendre à Alice que ce n'est pas grave d'avoir un foulard sur la tête, il faut juste qu'il soit beau!  
Oui, Emma l'insolente est dans la place! Et elle fait vivre un cauchemar à la brune. Emma ne doit pas refaire une deuxième année, ça sera l'enfer sinon!  
Oui, Emma va participer au voyage, pour savoir si Regina fera partie du voyage, il faudra lire jusque là ^^. Les élèves supportent Regina parce que quand t'as un prof top qui pendant deux ou trois semaines devient un connard, tu sais que c'est parce que ça va pas dans sa vie! ^^. Donc, Regina est une saloperie, mais Emma non? Emma qui la fait chier et lui balance des trucs en pleine tronche?  
Granny fait effectivement penser à une grand mère un peu désabusée ^^elle ne dit rien parce qu'elle fait partie d'une génération où la recherche est plus importante que la solution. ^^(Je suis un peu comme ça aussi... #vieille)  
Oui, la photo est craquante... hihi! Eh oui, tu avais raison pour Henry! Et tu vois que Regina est pas un monstre! Ahah! T'es trop du côté d'Emma toi! Donc Regina est effectivement une maman triste!  
Eh bien... si Regina s'est séparé de son fils, tu imagines qu'elle n'aura pas de mal à se séparer d'Emma s'il le faut! ^^  
Oui, Regina aime bien Emma mais... Regina est la prof d'Emma... Je sais que tout le monde attendait le baiser et là au moins, personne ne s'y attendait! ^^  
Dormir n'implique pas de choses coquines, non mais dis donc!  
J'attends ton prochain commentaire!

Bonne lecture à tous!

Lilly.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12- Le chat et la souris**

Emma se déchaussa et poussa ses basquets jusqu'au mur où s'entassaient déjà plusieurs pairs de différentes tailles. En entrant dans le petit salon, elle trouva Nathan devant la télé en compagnie de Figaro qui ronronnait, bien content d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour lui gratter le ventre.

-Nathan, qu'est ce que tu fais encore debout ? demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour attraper une bière dans le frigo.

-J't'attendais !

Emma décapsula sa bouteille et en prit une gorgée. Elle songea à faire comme Kilian : avoir une réserve de rhum sous la main. Elle secoua ses boucles blondes et alla s'installer à côté de son jeune frère.

-Pourquoi tu m'attendais ?

-Faut que je te parle.

-Oh… maintenant ? Je veux dire, j'ai vraiment pas la tête à bavarder de tout et de rien alors…

-George est venu me voir après l'école !

Emma tourna vivement la tête vers lui, fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Il t'a fais mal ? Il t'a dis quoi ?

-Em', t'es relou, laisse moi parler ! gronda le jeune garçon en levant les yeux au ciel.

Figaro attrapa la main de Nathan avec ses deux petites pattes avant pour qu'il continue de le caresser. Ce qu'il fit distraitement.

-Donc, il était là, à la sortie des cours, il voulait m'emmerder. Il m'a dit qu'on s'en sortirait pas comme ça… Et il a voulu m'en foutre une, du coup j'suis parti !

Emma relâcha la pression, Nathan n'avait rien.

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé ?!

-Ca servait à rien, Em', il m'a rien fait… Mais bon, je voulais quand même t'en parler parce que… voilà quoi…

-Okay, t'as bien fait !

Un silence prit place et Nathan ne se gêna pas pour dévisager la blonde avec un sourire en coin.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, rien, c'était bien ta soirée ? demanda-t-il en se redressant un peu, lassé de caresser le félin.

La boule de poil lui donna quelques coups de pattes pour attirer son attention, puis, voyant que rien ne se produisait, il descendit du canapé en leur lançant un regard torve.

-Ouais, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Nathan haussa les épaules.

-Comme ça…

Le garçon reprit un air sérieux.

-Tu crois qu'il va nous laisser tranquille un jour ?

-Oui, il faudra bien, le rassura Emma.

Sans qu'elle s'y attende, il se glissa dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Elle se laissa faire, bien consciente que Nathan, sous ses airs insolents, avait eu peur.

-Tu vas pas nous laisser encore, hein ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Que dire ? Il allait bien falloir qu'elle parte faire sa vie un jour ou l'autre…

-Non Nathan, je ne vous laisserai pas ! souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Ils restèrent dans cette position une dizaine de minutes et le garçon se leva pour éteindre la télé et se servir un verre d'eau.

-Bon… je vais me coucher moi ! lança Emma en s'étirant.

-Au fait, Em', sympa ton nouveau rouge à lèvre ! railla le gamin.

Emma fronça les sourcils, elle ne mettait pas de rouge à lèvre. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et en voyant son reflet, elle comprit immédiatement que les baisers échangés avec Regina Mills avaient transféré une partie sur sa peau. Elle sourit, prenant ça comme une preuve tangible que tout cela était bien arrivé. Puis, elle sentit une petite panique la gagner.

-Nathan, je…

-Ouais, t'inquiète, je dirai rien ! la coupa-t-il en éteignant le salon pour rejoindre sa chambre. Bonne nuit Emma !

La blonde soupira, elle se sentait terriblement frustrée de n'avoir pas pu aller plus loin avec la directrice adjointe. Et surtout, allait-elle pouvoir reprendre un jour ? Regina Mills était la femme la plus mystérieuse qu'elle connaissait mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur. En revanche, la petite brune semblait inquiète à l'idée de s'engager dans une relation avec Emma.

 _En même temps, tu y as été un peu fort. « dormir avec moi dans le même espace »._

Emma se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Ce n'était peut-être pas exactement sorti comme elle le souhaitait. Mais Emma en avait besoin, elle avait besoin de formuler les choses pour pouvoir se dire que tout cela avait bien eu lieu ! Regina s'était échappée mais elle ne pourrait pas la fuir indéfiniment. Il fallait qu'elle parle de cette situation parce qu'après un mois à s'être détestée, elle se jetait sans retenue l'une sur l'autre. Sans doute la frustration de se détester tout en éprouvant de forts sentiments pour l'autre.

Emma soupira en attrapant sa brosse à dent. Elle attendrait.

Après s'être lavée, elle s'enfonça sous les couvertures et la main d'August vint se caler sur sa hanche.

-Ca va ? T'as parlé au petit ? demanda-t-il en la caressant doucement.

-Ouais, on a parlé.

-Il voulait te dire quoi ?

-C'est confidentiel, murmura-t-elle en souriant.

-Okay, bonne nuit alors !

-Bonne nuit !

* * *

Regina était assise sur les marches de son entrée, face à la porte d'entrée verrouillée, elle avait passé la nuit ici, terrifiée à l'idée que la porte s'ouvre sur Emma, ou pire, sur une brigade de police qui l'emmènerait croupir en prison. Elle clignait des yeux à intervalles irréguliers, son visage était triste et elle paraissait abattue.

Elle sursauta violemment lorsque quelqu'un tambourina à sa porte.

-Regina ! hurla la voix de Chloé de l'autre côté.

La sonnette retentit à son tour et Regina eut l'impression que quelqu'un avait déclenché un orchestre.

-Re-gi-na ! Appela encore Chloé en enfonçant son pouce sur le bouton de la sonnette.

Regina se força à calmer les battements de son cœur et se passa une main sur le visage.

L'infirmière entendit soudain les verrous tourner un a un et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une directrice bien pâle, le visage creusé par la fatigue et les cernes noires mangeant son beau visage.

-Redge ! Bon sang ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Personne ne parvenait à te joindre ! Il est neuf heures et tu avais une réunion de parents d'él… Redge !

Chloé sentit les mains de Regina sur son t-shirt et la porte se referma dans son dos. En une seconde, elle se retrouva en soutient gorge devant la femme qui avait partagée ses nuits quelques années plus tôt.

-Redge ! souffla Chloé en tentant de contrer ces attaques charnelles.

Regina enfoui son nez dans le cou de la jeune femme et l'embrassa avec désespoir. Elle agrippa ses poignets et les plaqua au dessus de la tête de la blonde pour qu'elle cesse tout mouvement.

-Hey! Protesta Chloé

-Chloé, touche-moi ! murmura Regina en plaquant à présent les mains de la jeune infirmière sur ses seins.

Chloé menaçait de ne plus avoir aucun contrôle sur ses envies et le fait de toucher le corps de celle qu'elle avait aimé - et qu'elle aimait probablement encore - ne l'aidait pas vraiment à avoir les idées claires.

-Redge… prononça-t-elle laborieusement.

Regina défit sa jupe qui tomba à ses pieds et il n'en fallut pas plus à Chloé pour perdre ses moyens. Elle retourna la situation et plaqua Regina contre la porte d'entrée, elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et descendit dans son cou pour laisser une trace de son passage. Elle arracha les boutons de la chemise de la brune et les entendit rebondir ici et là. Elle laissa sa main presser le sexe de Regina déclenchant chez elle un petit cri rauque. Chloé s'arrêta soudain, incertaine. Elles n'étaient pas comme ça. Regina n'était pas dans son état normal ; quant à Chloé, elle n'était pas ce genre de femme, profitant des faiblesses de la femme qu'elle aimait pour la baiser sauvagement.

-Redge… répéta-t-elle en s'écartant un peu.

-Non, continue ! ordonna la brune en appuyant la main de Chloé sur son sexe et en plongeant son regard dans celui de son amie. L'intensité de ce regard aurait fait perdre tout contrôle à n'importe qui mais la phrase qui l'accompagna gela Chloé sur place.

-Montre moi que je suis normale ! Continue !

Chloé s'écarta définitivement. Normale ? Bien entendu que Regina Mills était normale. De quoi parlait-elle ?

-Stop ! Qu'est ce qu'on est en train de faire là ? Tu… tu m'ordonnes de te faire l'amour ?

Demanda Chloé essoufflée en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

-Certainement pas. On ne va pas faire les choses comme ça, reprit-elle d'une voix furieuse.

Regina s'effondra en sanglot, à genoux devant son amie. Chloé fronça les sourcils et posa une main dans le dos de la brune. La chemise ouverte sur un soutien gorge en dentelle noire et une culotte assortie, le maquillage défait, les cheveux désordonnés, Regina ne ressemblait plus à la femme hautaine et classe qu'elle laissait voir.

-Okay, il y a définitivement quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond ! soupira l'infirmière en remettant son T-shirt.

Elle aida Regina à se relever et la fit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil en cuir, elle lui couvrit les jambes avec un plaid. Elle lui passa ensuite une main dans les cheveux pour les rassembler derrière son oreille, puis elle monta à l'étage pour prendre un T-shirt noir et du démaquillant. Elle regarda la brune se changer et commencer à se démaquiller.

-D'abord, je vais envoyer un message à David pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas et surtout qu'il ne vienne pas défoncer ta porte, ensuite on va parler un peu.

Dans le cerveau de la brune, tout avait l'air éteint. Elle n'avait qu'une seule pensée, celle de ne pas être normale, à côté de la plaque et sérieusement dérangée.

Un coup de fil plus tard et une tasse de café devant le nez, Chloé détailla son amie du regard.

-Bon alors ? Tu m'expliques ?

Regina se passa une main dans les cheveux et expira bruyamment.

-Emma m'a embrassé au bar où elle travaille, ensuite je lui ai proposé de dormir ici et j'ai changé d'avis parce que… c'est… mal et je ne suis pas prête !

Un petit silence suivit ses paroles mais Chloé Tinker connaissait assez Regina pour savoir qu'à ce moment précis, tout silence serait mal interprété.

-Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous qui menaçait d'exploser, je te l'avais dit ! Alors, je ne vois pas vraiment où est le problème, vous êtes attirées l'une par l'autre…

-Elle a trouvé la photo d'Henry et… je lui ai expliqué…

-Tu… tu lui a tout expliqué ? demanda Chloé interdite.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais… le fait est qu'elle m'a embrassé à la suite de cette explication et qu'on aurait pu aller plus loin si je ne l'avais pas repoussée!

Chloé se massa les tempes.

-Je ne vois pas vraiment où est le problème ! Tu prends ton pied avec une…

-Non ! Justement ! coupa la brune. Premièrement ce n'est pas juste pour prendre mon pied, je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour cette gamine, et deuxièmement c'est justement, une gamine !

Chloé manqua de s'étouffer de rire.

-Qu'est ce qui a de drôle ?

-Emma est tout sauf une gamine ! Elle est légalement en âge de prendre une décision quant à sa vie sexuelle ! Et puis… vous n'en êtes pas là !?

-On en est justement là parce qu'Emma a parlé de partager le même espace la nuit! Je t'assure que ce n'est pas uniquement pour _dormir_!

-Regina, tu penses quoi au juste ? Que tu n'es pas prête ? ou que tu es pédophile ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent, si elle avait dû choisir un mot, ça aurait été celui-ci. Elle baissa la tête honteuse et se remit à pleurer.

Chloé reprit :

-Elle n'a pas moins de quinze ans, elle est formée physiquement, et même bien formée si tu veux mon avis et… clairement, c'est elle qui t'a embrassé ?

-Oui mais clairement, tu as des problèmes concernant la déontologie d'une directrice adjointe d'un lycée ! Je ne _devrais pas_ coucher avec une élève !

-Ecoute, stop ! Si tu as des sentiments pour elle, alors vas-y. Combien de professeurs ont déjà fini avec un élève? La réponse Regina, c'est qu'il y en a tous les jours ! Certains se marient même alors, honnêtement, je t'assure que tu aimes les femmes ! Les vraies femmes ! Pas les enfants ! De plus, pour Henry je n'ai été au courant qu'au bout de six mois de vie commune, alors qu'Emma ne vit même pas avec toi et elle est déjà au fait.

Chloé se pencha pour attraper la main de Regina et lui essuyer ses larmes.

-Ma chérie, je crois que tu es en train de tomber amoureuse d'une jeune femme très jolie et très patiente. Autorise toi un peu de bonheur ! Je t'en supplie ?!

Regina piaffa d'impatience. Elle recourba ses jambes en dessous de son corps et posa son front sur la paume de sa main.

-Qu'est-ce qui me prend ?

-Il te prend que tu es en train de tomber amoureuse ! répéta Chloé en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Certainement pas !

-Ah ça, ma chère, ce n'est pas franchement quelque chose qui se contrôle !

-Moi je le contrôle ! Affirma la jeune femme sur un air de défi.

Chloé leva un sourcil et hocha silencieusement la tête, septique.

-Redge, honnêtement, tu devrais la laisser entrer dans ta vie ; peu importe son âge, elle peut t'aider et te guérir !

-Je ne suis pas malade ! Répliqua Regina en faisant un geste agacé.

-Malade non, seulement un peu abimée.

Chloé riva son regard au sien et elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Le seul conseil que je peux te donner c'est de t'ouvrir un peu à elle et… voir comment ça se passe. Tout ce dont tu as besoin, c'est d'amour.

-Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est mon fils ! cracha la brune d'une voix dure.

Tink se tut, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment la contredire mais Regina devait aussi apprendre à se livrer et à aimer.

-Le mieux, c'est que je mette des distances, non ?

Tink la regarda perplexe.

-Honnêtement ? Regina, je pense que tu devrais voir où ça te mène !

-A un procès pour détournement de mineur ! Voilà où ça me mène !

-Naaan ! Attends, ça c'est juste si tu te fais attraper !

-Tink !

\- Regina, arrête de vivre comme si tu avais soixante ans !

-Excuse moi si je ne trouve aucun amusement à dévorer un hamburger en jogging devant la télé.

Chloé leva les yeux, rêveuse.

-Aaah, tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds !

-Des kilos ! répliqua Regina en soupirant.

-Bon, madame rabat-joie, je vais te laisser broyer du noir, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, moi ! Mais… réfléchi, cette fille peut t'apporter beaucoup de positif dans ta vie !

Tink s'éclipsa après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur les cheveux.

Regina n'avait pas été à ses réunions ce jour-là.Vers vingt heures, David et Mary-Margaret passèrent lui rendre visite afin de vérifier que Chloé ne leur avait pas menti en disant qu'elle était juste un peu fatiguée. Ils avaient emmené leur petit garçon avec eux, pour le plus grand plaisir de Regina.

-Tu devrais en faire moins au lycée, essaye de t'occuper seulement de tes copies pour un temps, conseilla Mary alors qu'ils regardaient Neal et David s'approcher du box de Beau Miroir.

-Je ne peux pas, de toute façon je vais devoir m'y habituer, je vise le poste de directrice.

Elle aurait voulu vomir tellement elle se dégoutait. Elle allait devenir directrice mais lorgnait sur une de ses élèves…

-Si David ou moi pouvons t'aider pour quoi que ce soit, tu peux nous le dire !

-Merci mais je t'assure que c'est juste un peu de fatigue.

-Neal ! Mon grand, on va laisser Regina tranquille, il faut qu'elle se repose !

Le garçon se tortilla pour descendre des bras de son père et courut pour se jeter sur les jambes de la directrice adjointe.

-Redzina ! Tu pourras m'apprendre à faire du cheval ? Papa dit que tu fais du saut d'ostacles !

-Obstacle, le reprit la jeune femme en le hissant dans ses bras. Eh bien un jour je t'apprendrais, oui, si tu veux !

-Avec Beau Miroir ?

Regina sourit.

-Oui, avec Beau Miroir ! Je te ferai sauter des obstacles !

-Hannn maman t'entends ?! hurla l'enfant surexcité.

-Oui bonhomme, je crois que tout le quartier t'a entendu ! Allez, viens !

Regina embrassa son amie et son fils et les regarda s'éloigner vers leur voiture, David resta quelques instants à côté de la future directrice et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Regina, tu peux essayé de nous mentir mais… tu es certaine que ça va ?

-David, je vais bien ! soupira-t-elle, agacée.

-Écoute, tu racontes ce que tu veux, je veux juste te prévenir : nous sommes là !

Elle planta son regard dans ses yeux clairs et rieurs et le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Il déposa un baiser sur son crâne et rejoignit sa femme.

Regina retourna s'enfermer chez elle et décida de passer le week end seule, centrée sur ses pensées et sur son avenir avec Emma.

La jeune fille quant à elle, attendit un signe, un message, une apparition au bar, mais rien ne vint. Le dimanche, elle rendit visite à Alice et fut soulagée de voir que son père n'était pas là. Elle lui raconta tout et s'amusa des réactions de son amie.

-Et depuis, pas de nouvelle ?

-Non, aucune…

-Ben c'est normal, elle doit flipper un peu ! T'es une élève et elle ta directrice… ce qui est vachement sexy en fait !

-Hey ! Pas touche !

-Oh ça va ! C'est pas nouveau le fait que Regina Mills soit hot ! Et puis, si je ne m'abuse, elle ne t'appartient pas pour l'instant !

-Pour l'instant ! Reprit Emma en pointant un index sur son amie.

-Bon maintenant, il faut la convaincre de se laisser aller avec toi ! Mais avant ça… re-raconte moi ! Le baiser !

Emma éclata de rire. Alice était incorrigible.

-Arrête de rire ! C'était bien ? Est-ce que tu es amoureuse ?

-J'en sais rien… c'est trop tôt pour…

-Taratata, c'est trop tôt pour le dire parce que c'est la honte de le dire aussi tôt… parce que si tu te plantes on dira, « oh la pauvre nulle, elle y a cru alors qu'en fait c'était pas possible », mais là tu me parles à moi ! Alors, je veux que tu me dises la vérité !

Emma tordit la bouche en pinçant les lèvres mais ne put retenir un sourire timide.

-Ouais, je crois !

Le visage d'Alice se fendit en un sourire radieux et elle joignit ses mains en regardant en l'air.

-Et dire que tout ça c'est un peu grâce à moi !

-Quelle modestie ! N'empêche que maintenant je suis pas plus avancée ! Je veux vraiment qu'on soit ensemble, qu'on construise quelque chose de bien, mais après je me dis… qu'en gros ben je suis peut-être trop jeune, que c'est ma première relation sérieuse alors… et… enfin…

-Ouais, tout est nouveau…

-C'est ça…

-Eh bien ma chère Emma, je ne pourrais pas t'aider dans ce domaine parce que figure toi que… je n'ai jamais été aussi loin avec qui que ce soit…

Emma soupira, frustrée. Voyant que son amie avait besoin de se changer les idées, elle proposa de manger une tonne de pop corne en regardant des films nuls, pour pouvoir critiquer les pires scènes et se moquer du jeu des acteurs.

* * *

Emma regarda la foule d'élève entrer par la porte principale du lycée et scruta chaque visage pour reconnaître la directrice adjointe. Soudain, elle la vit, accompagnée du professeur Blanchard. Elles avaient un air sérieux et parlaient bas pour qu'on ne les entende pas.

-Professeur Mills, je peux vous parler ? demanda Emma en surgissant devant les deux femmes.

-Non !

Mary regarda son amie étrangement.

-Je veux dire, pas maintenant Swan ! Une autre fois.

-Une autre fois ?! s'étrangla la blonde en cherchant un peu de soutien du côté de son professeur de biologie.

-Regina, je vous laisse si tu veux.

-Non ! Miss Swan va sagement attendre !

La brune contourna son élève en faisant signe à Mary-Margaret de la suivre. Emma resta là, les bras ballants et la mine furieuse. Regina Mills ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça !

La directrice adjointe trouva Killian devant sa porte et se retint de soupirer. Elle avait assez de problème comme ça sans accumuler ceux de ses élèves.

-Monsieur Jones ?!

-Je peux vous parler, professeur ?

-Allez, entrez ! lança-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de son bureau, le jeune homme sur ses talons.

-Je… je voulais vous remercier ! débuta-t-il.

-Me remercier de quoi ?

-Ben… les types qui voulaient s'en prendre à moi, je crois qu'ils ont compris après la descente des flics…

-Jones !

-Des policiers, des policiers ! se reprit le garçon en rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

-Je suis contente pour vous, monsieur Jones, sincèrement.

-Ouais… hum… pour vous remercier, je pourrais peut-être vous offrir un dîner.

Regina manqua de rire devant son élève mais se retint de justesse.

-C'est gentil mais je préfère des chocolats !

Bon joueur, le garçon sourit timidement et tendit sa main vers la jeune femme.

-Deal !

* * *

La journée fut mouvementée pour les deux jeunes femmes, Regina prenait soin de ne pas croiser Emma et Emma tentait de bloquer Regina. Le chat et la souris…

Agile, Regina parvint à déjouer les plans de la blonde en prenant des chemins différents et en veillant à ne jamais être seule. Mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination de la jeune fille qui l'attrapa par le coude à la sortie de l'école, alors qu'une foule d'élèves se précipitait vers les bus, voiture ou simplement le local à vélo.

-Professeur ! s'écria-t-elle assez fort.

-Swan, ce n'est pas le moment !

-Tu vas m'éviter longtemps ? demanda la blonde, furibonde.

Regina regarda autour d'elles, on pouvait les entendre à tout moment.

Puis, tout se passa très vite, un cri bien plus fort dépassa le brouhaha de la foule et attira l'attention de tous les élèves, les arrêtant dans leur progression.

-Jones !

Un garçon, la capuche rabattue sur la tête attrapa le bras de Killian.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Brailla le garçon.

Le hurlement qu'il poussa après témoigna de la douleur qu'il ressentit mais Emma ne comprenait pas, l'autre venait juste de lui renverser de l'eau sur la main. Comment pouvait-il avoir aussi mal ? D'autres, réagissant plus vite, se mirent à crier et courir. Killian tomba à genoux en serrant son bras contre lui. Emma se précipita à ses côtés et très vite, elle fut écartée par Regina, qui somma à tous les élèves d'aller se mettre à l'abri. Emma resta à côté de son ami, jetant un regard furieux à la brune qui tentait de la repousser.

-Ne touchez pas sa main, Swan ! invectiva Regina. C'est de l'acide !

-Il m'a coupé ! Il m'a coupé ! hurla le garçon en montrant le sang qui coulait abondamment de son bras.

-Swan, ne touchez pas ! répéta Regina en claquant la main de la jeune fille.

De longues minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Killian criait de douleur et tentait de se relever. Une ambulance arriva enfin, emmenant le garçon et la directrice à leur bord. Emma resta sur le trottoir, choquée.

* * *

Il était plus de minuit lorsque Regina se gara devant sa maison. Une furieuse envie de vomir la tenait depuis plusieurs heures et ses pieds semblaient coulés dans le plombs. Elle sortit ses clés de son manteau tout en se dirigeant vers sa porte d'entrée et se figea en apercevant une masse bouger sur le perron.

Emma se leva, l'air penaud et frigorifiée, ses longs cheveux étaient emmêlés mais des éclats dorés venaient entourer son joli visage.

-J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin de réconfort… murmura la blonde d'une voix grave de chagrin.

Le mortier qui lui enserrait le cœur s'effrita à l'intérieur elle sentit une douleur vive la transpercer. Les émotions de la soirée lui remontaient dans le cœur pour la précipiter dans une souffrance agressive.

Elle lâcha son sac à main et mit ses maints gantées devant son visage. Elle courba l'échine, des sanglots la secouant violemment, et elle plia les jambes pour se laisser tomber sur le sol. Mais le choc ne vint jamais, Emma l'avait entouré de ses bras et la tenait fermement contre elle.

Regina tapa du pied. Qu'avait cette jeune fille à vouloir absolument la consoler ? Mais surtout, Regina sentit qu'elle était en train de se faire avoir. Sa faiblesse eut raison d'elle et elle s'accrocha désespérément au col d'Emma.

La jeune fille ramassa le sac de la brune et l'aida à monter les marches du perron. Elle déverrouilla la porte et laissa Regina composer le code de l'alarme. Elle s'activa pour allumer la cheminée du salon. Regina avait arrêté de pleurer, mais son corps refusait de faire le moindre mouvement. La culpabilité la rongeant de l'intérieur, elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait se pardonner ; si Killian en était là aujourd'hui, c'était totalement de sa faute. Elle sursauta en sentant la main d'Emma lui effleurer le genou.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Swan, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler.

Emma hocha la tête, déçue que Regina s'en tienne à l'appeler par son nom de famille.

Elle sortit néanmoins un morceau de papier de sa poche et le posa sur la table basse. La brune posa ses yeux encore humides dessus et fronça les sourcils. L'œil dessiné qu'elle lui avait donné quelques semaines auparavant semblait la dévisager.

-C'est l'œil que j'ai donné à Belle pour qu'elle fasse des recherches, elle n'a rien trouvé, dans aucun livre, mais j'ai quand même réussi à découvrir quelque chose…dans les journaux.

Le regard de la directrice adjointe remonta lentement vers le visage de la blonde.

-Après l'agression de Killian j'ai été à la bibliothèque et j'ai trouvé ça.

Elle posa un article de journal sur la table pour le pousser doucement vers son aînée qui le prit entre ses doigts.

-C'est un fait divers, constata-t-elle dès les premières lignes.

-Il 'agit d'un nouveau gang qui sévit dans nos rues, ils ont un réseau de drogue qui passe le Canada pour arriver jusqu'aux Etats-Unis. En regardant la photo, on peut voir leur « logo ».

Elle plissa ses yeux bruns afin de mieux voir.

-Ca veut dire que ce gang en a après toi, et ce logo je l'ai vu ce soir, tatoué dans le cou du garçon qui a agressé Killian.

Regina posa une main sur sa bouche, fébrile. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple farce d'adolescent, et elle qui pensait qu'Emma et elle étaient surveillées, se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Il était question de l'aide qu'elle apportait à Killian, elle n'était pas la bienvenue et cette mise en garde était plus que sérieuse. Elle resta silencieuse, les preuves étalées sous les yeux, le cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. En voulant aider Killian elle avait fait l'inverse.

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda Emma, devinant les pensées de son professeur.

Après un très court silence, Regina déglutit et elle s'entendit annoncer :

-Les médecins doivent l'amputer de sa main gauche. L'acide avait trop attaqué les chairs, ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de devoir lui couper le bras complet.

Emma mit une main devant sa bouche, ses yeux se remplirent instantanément de larmes mais elle ne les laissa pas couler.

Devant le silence de Regina, Emma se leva en enfilant sa veste.

-Je vais rentrer, je suis frigorifiée, expliqua-t-elle en remettant son écharpe.

La brune ne fit aucun signe pour montrer qu'elle avait compris mais Emma devait fuir cette maison, cela devenait difficile de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Alors qu'elle passait à côté du fauteuil où Regina était installée, celle-ci lui attrapa le bras, arrêtant la blonde dans sa fuite.

-Restez encore un peu Miss Swan, ordonna-t-elle.

Emma contrôla sa respiration et se bloqua afin de ne pas secouer Regina pour lui hurler de parler de ce qui s'était passé entre elles.

-Seulement si vous me laissez commander un truc à manger ! finit-elle par dire.

Aucune des deux n'avaient faim mais Emma savait qu'après un violent choc émotionnel, il fallait manger. Après les enterrements, tout le monde se retrouvait pour manger, tout simplement pour ne pas se retrouver seul, avec un grand vide que le défunt avait laissé et aussi parce que manger apportait une certaine paix. Remplir l'estomac pour ne pas penser au vide qui s'était installé dans le cœur.

-Il y a un plat dans le four, de la dinde je crois, l'informa Regina.

Emma retira de nouveau sa veste et son écharpe et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire réchauffer le plat. Elle envoya ensuite un texto à August pour le prévenir qu'elle ne rentrerait peut-être pas. Elle mit la table et attendit que le fumet de la dinde se répande dans la cuisine. Regina s'installa dans la salle à manger, attendant que son élève fasse le service. Elles mangèrent dans un silence quasi total, on entendait seulement le bruit familier des couverts qui s'entrechoquaient.

-Je suis désolée, Swan ! lança soudain Regina en lâchant sa fourchette.

Emma fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

-Désolée de quoi ?

-Je… je ne fais pas ça, je ne sors pas avec mes élèves… je ne suis pas ce genre de femme !

Emma hocha la tête et avala sa bouchée. Après un silence pesant, elle soupira.

-Je sais. Dit-elle d'une voix cassée.

-Réellement, je suis quelqu'un de réservé, calme et…

-Et moi je n'ai pas pour habitude de sauter sur mes profs ! coupa la blonde. C'est comme ça, on n'est pas habituées à ce genre de chose mais… on est quand même attirée l'une par l'autre et autant tenter quelque chose plutôt que de se dire qu'on aurait pu mais qu'on n'a rien fait ! Tu penses pas ?

Le tutoiement d'Emma était une véritable agression pour les oreilles de la directrice adjointe mais elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait cette proximité, même si elle n'était pas prête à lui donner en retour.

-Certainement, choisit-elle de répondre.

Les lèvres d'Emma s'étirèrent en un sourire et elle posa sa fourchette.

-C'était très bon, souffla-t-elle.

Regina hocha la tête en reposant sa serviette. Elle balaya la pièce du regard, tout était parfaitement à sa place, rien ne laissait place à l'excentricité ni même à un quelconque désordre organisé. La maison entière était comme ça, sa bibliothèque était classée par époque et par auteur, ses livres précieux et anciens avaient leur propre étagère. Emma allait représenter un bouleversement nouveau. Un chaos qu'il allait falloir maitriser. Regina ferma les yeux et tenta de lutter un peu plus longtemps mais la voix de Tink s'imposa dans son esprit.

-Bon… je vais rentrer cette fois. J'irai voir Killian à l'hôpital demain. Je te verrai à l'école ?

La brune hocha la tête et se leva pour raccompagner la jeune fille à la porte. Avant d'ouvrir, elle prit son courage à deux mains et dévisagea son élève.

-Miss Swan, je voulais… vous dire… que… enfin… passez une bonne nuit, conclut-elle, déçue de ne pouvoir dire mieux.

Les lèvres d'Emma s'étirèrent en un sourire compréhensif et elle s'avança pour poser les lèvres contre la joue de la directrice. Elle se recula et Regina riva ses yeux aux siens, surprise qu'Emma ait décrypté le message qu'elle avait tenté de lui envoyer bien maladroitement.

-Bonne nuit, murmura Emma en ouvrant la porte pour se glisser dans l'ouverture.

Regina posa ses doigts à l'endroit où Emma l'avait embrassé et fronça les sourcils, cette fille causerait sa perte !

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle venait de faire une longue balade avec Beau Miroir, Regina descendit de scelle et tendit les rênes à son palefrenier. Robin Hood était à son service depuis qu'elle avait fait construire ces écuries et elle n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de lui. C'était un bon travailleur et même s'il s'était entiché de la belle, elle s'était chargée de le remettre gentiment à sa place.

-Vous semblez fatiguée Milady.

Il l'avait affublé de ce surnom chaleureux qui avait pour but de la mettre en valeur. Elle lui fit un sourire triste et déclara :

-J'ai eu une journée difficile, un de mes élèves a été gravement attaqué et… c'est compliqué à gérer.

-D'accord, je comprends. Au fait, une jeune fille est passée et je crois qu'elle vous attend devant la maison.

-Merci Robin, lança Regina après une dernière caresse sur le museau de Beau Miroir.

Elle contourna la maison et trouva une petite blonde assise sur les marches, les mains enfoncées dans les poches et un air déçu sur le visage.

-Swan… appela-t-elle en voyant le petit visage contrit de son élève.

-Bonsoir.

-Vous voulez entrer ? proposa Regina après un instant d'hésitation.

Emma hocha la tête et suivit Regina qui entrait dans la maison.

-Ca sent très bon ! Complimenta la jeune fille.

-J'ai fait des lasagnes, vous en voulez ?

Emma sembla un peu déçue que Regina ne passe pas au tutoiement mais après tout, elle avait promis qu'elle attendrait que celle-ci soit prête. Elle secoua ses boucles blondes de gauche à droite et soupira.

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Les visites ne sont pas permises avant deux jours pour Killian. Du coup, je n'aurai pas de ses nouvelles avant jeudi alors que je suis morte d'inquiétude.

-Il faut laisser les médecins travailler un peu, tenta d'expliquer Regina.

Emma hocha tristement la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-J'étais venue vous rapporter ça, j'ai oublié de vous les donner hier, ce sont des papiers administratifs je crois, vous les avez laissé tomber pendant l'agression.

-Merci.

Un silence pesant s'installa et Emma se décida à bouger.

-Bon…eh bien, je vais y aller…

Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main et tourna les talons. Regina referma doucement la porte d'entrée, le cœur tiraillé. Alors qu'Emma descendait les marches du perron, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle et la voix de Regina la rappela.

-J'ai vraiment beaucoup de lasagnes !

Emma pivota sur la marche qu'elle descendait et eut un sourire en coin, Regina était-elle vraiment en train de l'inviter à dîner ?

-Vous…vous travaillez ce soir ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, non pas ce soir !

-Voulez-vous vous joindre à moi ?

-Avec un très grand plaisir !

Alors qu'elle allait repasser la porte d'entrée dans l'autre sens, Emma s'arrêta devant son professeur et la détailla un instant.

-Je peux t'embrasser ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Regina, tout d'abord surprise recula de plusieurs pas et se retrouva bloquée contre la porte. Mais voyant qu'Emma ne voulait pas la brusquer, elle se détendit et finit même par hocher positivement la tête.

Emma écrasa doucement ses lèvres à la commissure des siennes et se retira avec un petit bruit approbateur.

-Elles ont l'air délicieuses ! dit-elle en passant une langue sur sa lèvre supérieure.

-Pardon ?

-Tes lasagnes !

Regina referma la porte. Cette fille avait un don pour la rendre chèvre.

Emma quitta sa veste et la posa sur le dossier de sa chaise. Elle attendit que Regina lui rajoute un couvert et elles commencèrent à manger.

-Tu as l'air mal à l'aise, s'étonna Emma.

-J'ai l'impression de ne pas vraiment savoir où j'en suis, ni même où aller…

Emma lui fit un sourire doux.

-Laisse moi te guider un peu, tu veux ?

-Miss Swan, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me guide, j'ai besoin de savoir où je vais !

Emma sembla déstabilisée, elle-même ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'était lancée, mais elle avait été poussé là par une force incompréhensible. Le magnétisme de Regina Mills était tel, qu'elle semblait être tombée dans des sentiments nouveaux, pas encore apprivoisés.

-On a qu'à prendre notre temps, le temps qu'il te faut pour me tutoyer et le temps qu'il me faut pour… je sais pas.

Regina soupira, se pinça l'arête du nez, elle sentait un mal de tête venir.

 _Sais-tu ce qu'il y a d'efficace contre un mal de tête ?!_ minauda la voix de Tink dans son esprit.

-Du temps ? Vous pensez qu'il ne s'agit que de ça ? demanda-t-elle perplexe.

-Franchement, j'en sais rien ! On peut peut-être juste essayé !

Regina acquiesça.

-Si on commençait par… regarder un film sur le canapé, et… je sais pas on fait juste ça, regarder un film et ensuite, je rentre.

 _Allez, juste un film !_

-D'accord.

Emma avait quitté ses chaussures et ses pieds étaient posés sur l'assise du canapé, elle avait encerclé ses genoux de ses bras et bougeait ses jambes, les écartant légèrement et les refermant tout en souriant des péripéties qui se déroulaient sur l'écran. Quant à Regina, elle alternait entre l'écran et Emma, se délectant du moment qu'elles étaient en train de passer.

Les deux jours qui suivirent, Emma les passa chez son professeur, elle partait tous les soirs et revenait après les cours, ou après son travail, pour parler ou simplement regarder un film, un documentaire, faire semblant de travailler sur le mémoire de la jeune fille. Chacune y trouvait son compte même si Emma se désolait de n'avoir pas plus de baiser.

Le jeudi soir, Killian ne pouvait toujours pas recevoir de visite hormis ses parents qui étaient rentrés de voyage; il avait du retourner au bloc suite à une complication post-opératoire. Le lendemain, le hasard voulut que Regina et Emma se retrouvent toutes les deux devant l'hôpital.

-Tiens, tiens, miss Swan, vous ne travaillez donc jamais ?

-Vous êtes dure, je viens de me farcir une après-midi au Chapelier flou ! Je vous ai attendu d'ailleurs ! reprocha gentiment la blonde en adoptant un vouvoiement pour taquiner la brune.

-Désolée, j'ai eu un contretemps.

Elles se dirigèrent dans l'hôpital, connaissant le chemin par cœur.

Emma se mordit discrètement la lèvre, s'empêchant de parler pour ne pas dire de bêtise. Mais en voyant le regard paisible de la brune elle lança :

-Si on rattrapait ce temps ce soir, chez toi?

Regina allait se braquer, la gifler, la pulvériser.

-Pourquoi pas !

Si elles avaient été dans un film, Emma aurait probablement entendu un chœur d'enfant chanter pendant qu'une lumière blanche, éclatante, aurait éclairé la brune. Au lieu de ça, elle se prit une machine à friandise de plein fouet, sentant bien la réalité reprendre le dessus.

-Aïe ! Putain !

-Emma ! s'écria Regina à moitié morte de rire.

Elle lui posa la main sur le bras pour l'aider à rester debout. La douleur laissa place à la surprise. Interdite, la jeune fille n'en crut pas ses oreilles mais la chaleur que la main de Regina propageait était bien réelle.

-Tu connais mon prénom ? Taquina-t-elle en souriant.

Regina secoua la tête tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

Que c'était beau, cette façon de dire son nom : Em-ma. Bon sang !

A l'accueil, on les informa qu'elles pouvaient aller voir Killian dans la chambre 812. Elles montèrent donc et Emma se sentit légèrement angoissée avant d'entrer. Elle frappa trois petits coups et pénétra dans la pièce.

Le garçon tournait la tête, un air triste et en colère sur le visage. Son bras mutilé était dissimulé sous la couverture, certainement pour cacher ce moignon qui avait remplacé sa main.

-Salut Killian ! murmura doucement Emma comme si elle s'adressait à un mort.

Instantanément, elle s'en voulut pour le ton qu'elle employait. Elle jeta un regard à Regina pour avoir un peu d'aide.

-Bonsoir monsieur Jones, salua également la brune.

Entendant la voix de Regina, il tourna la tête vers elle et la fusilla du regard.

-Emma, fais sortir cette pute !

* * *

A la semaine prochaine!


	14. Chapter 13- Au pays des Merveilles

Bonjour à tous, voici un long chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Merci à tous les followers, les reviewers et les silencieux! Pleins de bisous à vous tous!

Titimaya: Ahah! ça fait plaisir! Tu as des n'enfants? Comment va la cicatrice? Oui Regina ne sait effectivement pas sur quel pied danser, mais Emma l'aidera peut-être à trouver un bon rythme... qui sait...?

regina2015: Je te rassure, Killian ne dit pas ça pour rire mdrrrr ^^ Comment ça j'ai une limite? où ça? OU CA BORDEL? ! ^^ Tink est une bonne amie, je la vois ainsi en tout cas, et oui les élèves en général, sont ingrats parfois!

Elo: Ahah! George est un peu particulier dirons-nous... Oui je joue avec vos nerfs mais c'est tellement plaisant! Le jeu du chat et de la souris continuera tant que tout n'aura pas éclaté... je pense. Pour la main de Killian, c'est effectivement violent mais je veux vraiment que certains éléments nous fassent penser à Once Upon a Time, sinon, je ne me servirais que des physiques des acteurs et je pourrais écrire cette histoire avec n'importe qui ^^. Tu n'aimes pas Robin, hein!? ahah! Moi je l'aime bien, dans la série^^! Merci pour ce commentaire!

StitChE: Tu as raison, laissons du temps à Kiki... Oui je ne dévoile pas mais si tu savais comme y'a des fois je suis tenté de dire "En fait, il va se passer ça. Voilà, vous vous y attendiez pas heinnn!... bah ouais..." StitChE, ferais-tu partie de ces héros qui nous protègent? On peut observer ce qui nous entourent mais on peut aussi être plus fort en se disant que tout doit continuer et ça commence par des fêtes de fin d'années heureuses! Est-ce que cela veut dire que je dois t'envoyer un message lorsque la fic devient trop sombre pour que tu coupes les passages trop difficiles?

MissOuat4ever: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te laissera aussi sans mot.

Blackkfeather: Tu n'aimes plus Chloé? Regina avait besoin de faire sortir quelque chose, elle avait besoin de savoir qu'elle était normale! Et pour ça, il n'y avait que Tink pour le lui prouver. Justement non pour Killian! Elle ne pouvait pas accepter une relation avec un élève, c'est ce qui lui pose problème. Regina fragile... oui, c'est certain, la Regina jeune de la série est un peu comme ça, non? tu trouves pas? Voilà le chapitre suivant, j'espère que tu apprécieras!

evilhayleyregal: Oui, même dans la série, je trouve que le personnage de Regina est assez comme ça, sous les airs de "je suis méchante" on découvre "je suis un coeur fragile". On est d'accord, l'histoire de Killian ne sent pas bon... J'espère que la suite te plaira!

Bonne Ame: Merci pour les sentiments de Regina, je suis contente de réussir à les retranscrire. Pour le lien avec la série pour Killian, ça me parait important de remettre des éléments ici et là... Je suis contente que Chloé te plaise et je suis aussi d'accord avec le fait qu'elle a une volonté de fer! Merci à toi pour ce commentaire!

me and myself: Aaaaah! ouf! Oh! de la magie dans les doigts! COMME REGINA! Yeah! Je vais faire cramer mon lit!Lana Parrilla est hot effectivement! Mais sans doute Regina l'est encore plus! Je te remercie de me lire encore et de me faire encore de beaux compliments! Emma est maladroite dans la série, il fallait que je le retranscrive ici ^^. Merci encore pour tes reviews adorables!

QueenieParrilla: Agatha Christie? Loin de moi ce talent... Je suis contente de te faire chavirer! ^^ Visiblement le mot "pute" allié à "Regina" ne convient pas du tout aux lecteurs! mdr. Je te promets de finir cette histoire, c'est déjà bien, non?

Guest: C'est une bonne hypothèse, j'attends les prochaines avec impatience! Chloé est la plus forte mdrrr ^^Chloé power!

Taz94: Si tu savais comme ton message est arrivé au bon moment! Après une journée bien pourrie! Pour le foulard, c'est pas insolent, c'est juste pour remonter le moral d'Alice en la faisant rire. ^^ Je confirme, une Regina en colère, c'est très hot! Je suis pas si vieille non plus après hein ^^ je suis plus du côté d'Emma que du côté de Granny! ^^  
"Dormir c'est bien, avec des choses coquines, c'est mieux" Taz94. MDR  
Swan picole pour s'amuser et oublier... comme bcp de monde^^. Tu ne connais pas de chat câlin? Viens donc à la maison mdrr! Oui, Emma a une responsabilité mais il faut aussi qu'elle prenne son envol! Oui, elle s'est fait griller comme une bleue! Disons qu'Emma n'avait pas envie de retourner dans la chambre d'ami... ce serait stupide ^^. August? MAIN BALADEUSE? Non, tu as mal interprété, je pense^^ Elle ne pense pas qu'Emma va prévenir la police, mais si elles sont découvertes, c'est ce qui arrivera. Tink et Regina, je ferai une fiction sur elles que pour toi mdrrrr. Justement non, elle ne DEVRAIT PAS toucher à Emma.  
David se doute seulement que quelque chose ne va pas, mais c'est vrai qu'elle a des amis présents... Alice taquine Emma en disant qu'elle est hot mais même objectivement, les réal ont tout fait pour qu'elle le soit! Killian voulait l'inviter pour être gentil, rhoooo, tu vois le mal partout ^^. L'attaque de Killian était le bon moment pour un rapprochement entre les deux...  
Je vois que toi aussi tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Robin, moi je l'aime bien^^ hihi! Emma tu la retiens avec de la bouffe, c'est connu! Oui, et un distributeur de bouffe pour que Regina appelle Emma par son prénom... La blonde doit beaucoup de chose à la bouffe! mdr! Et j'ai eu tout ton message! Bravoooo ^^

Bonne lecture à tous,

Lilly

* * *

 **Chapitre 13- Au pays des merveilles**

Emma passa une main dans ses cheveux et fit courir nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres, elle se tourna de nouveau vers Killian et soupira. Regina avait quitté la chambre quelques minutes plus tard malgré la tentative d'Emma pour la faire rester. Elle voulait laisser du temps au garçon pour se calmer. Emma s'était assise et avait tenter de discuter avec lui mais il l'avait rapidement rembarré. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux lui en vouloir à ce point, Kil' !

Le garçon leva ce qui restait de son bras pour le montrer à Emma.

-Voilà pourquoi ! Emma, on m'a amputé ! C'est pas rien, putain ! J'ai plus ma main ! gémit-il en se redressant dans son lit d'hôpital.

-Elle a essayé de t'aider !

-En m'emmenant chez les flics pour tout leur raconter ! Putain mais tu piges que dalle ?!

-Ecoute, je ne suis pas là pour m'engueuler avec toi ! plaida la blonde.

Killian replaça son bras sous son drap, se renfrognant soudain. Emma soupira et pinça les lèvres.

-Alors arrête de la défendre ! maugréa-t-il.

La blonde considéra un instant la demande de son ami mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter que Killian rejète la faute sur sa « petite amie ».

-Elle a vraiment essayé de t'aider à te sortir de cette histoire ! T'emmener voir la police était la chose la plus raisonnable à faire !

-Raisonnable ? Emma, bordel, j'ai plus de main gauche ! T'es conne ou quoi ?

-Elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui allait se passer !

Le brun secoua la tête de gauche à droite, il avait pensé qu'au moins Emma serait de son côté, qu'elle ne trouverait pas d'excuses à Regina Mills, mais il s'était lourdement trompé et ne l'admettait pas.

-Elle aurait pas dû mettre son putain de nez dans mes affaires !

Emma leva les yeux aux ciels.

-Franchement, si elle ne l'avait pas fait, tu aurais peut-être fini bien plus mal ! Alors je…

-Emma, si c'est pour prendre sa défense corps et âme, tu peux dégager !

Interdite, celle ci se rapprocha du lit.

-Tu veux que je m'en aille ? demanda-t-elle, bouleversée.

-Je vois que tu as choisi ton camp !

-Y a pas de camp à choisir Killian ! Je suis désolée mais je trouve que tu es égoïste sur ce coup !

-Va te faire foutre, Em' !

N'y tenant plus, Emma laissa exploser sa colère.

-Tu essaies de reporter tes propres erreurs sur elle ! Si tu n'avais pas trempé dans cette histoire, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de t'aider !

-Je te rappelle que je me suis retrouvé dans cette position uniquement parce que j'habite sur le port !

-Il y a d'autres gens sur le port, comme par hasard, c'est vers toi que les revendeurs de drogue se sont retournés pour planquer la marchandise !?

Killian plissa ses beaux yeux et tourna totalement la tête vers son amie.

-Tu essaies de me dire quoi, Emma ? Que parce que je suis un peu marginal, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi ?... Venant d'une orpheline dégénérée, ça me fait plutôt rire !

Le coup qu'Emma reçut au fond de la poitrine n'avait rien de plaisant, mais au fond, elle savait que Killian avait raison, elle se permettait de lui faire des reproches injustes. Elle prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Ce… ce n'est pas ce que je dis ! Je… Je veux dire, quand ces mecs sont venus te demander de cacher de la marchandise que tu savais être de la coke, pourquoi tu n'as pas dis non !?

-Tu en es encore à poser la question ? rugit le garçon. C'est pas vraiment le genre de personne à qui tu dis non, Emma ! Bordel regarde !

Il arracha son bandage, menaçant de faire sauter les points en même temps.

-Killian arrête ! s'écria la jeune fille, affolée.

-Regarde ça !

Il continua à tirer sur son bandage, grimaçant de douleur grognant sous l'effort qu'il était en train de faire.

-Non !

Elle ne voulait pas voir, elle n'avait aucune envie de voir le bras mutilé de son ami.

Il parvint enfin à retirer le dernier rempart de tissu et pointa son bras suintant vers la blonde. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur et se figea devant lui. Le moignon cousu ressemblait à la bouche immonde d'une bête du fond des océans. Des nervures provoquées par l'acide qui avait été versé sur sa main remontait jusqu'à son coude et paraissaient encore à vif. Elle fit une grimace désolée et ferma les yeux.

-Voilà, là je vois que tu commences à piger, Swan ! Maintenant, viens pas me dire qu'elle n'y est pour rien, cette pute !

Il s'enfonça contre ses oreillers afin de reprendre une respiration normale. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes et serrait les mâchoires pour ne pas vomir.

Elle ne répondit rien et appuya sur un interrupteur pour appeler une infirmière afin qu'on refasse le bandage du garçon.

-Killian, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que ça allait se passer comme ça. Elle voulait te sortir de là, essaie de réfléchir à ça ! Elle voulait t'aider et elle est pas responsable dans ce qui t'arrive, le seul responsable, c'est le taré qui est venu te renversé de l'acide sur la main ! Je te laisse réfléchir à ça !

L'infirmière arriva à ce moment et Emma en profita pour filer de la chambre. Elle chercha Regina du regard mais ne la trouva pas. Elle tenta de l'appeler sur son téléphone, mais la brune ne répondit pas. La blonde soupira, elle avait du rentrer chez elle.

L'étudiante fit un crochet par la chambre d'Alice qui était dans le même hôpital. Elle bavarda longuement avec elle, lui expliquant la situation de Killian, lui parlant un peu de Regina.

-La pauvre… vous êtes vraiment pas tendre avec elle, hein ?

-Quoi ?

-Entre toi qui pique ta crise pour un rien et ton ami qui tente de trouver un bouc émissaire à son malheur… ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'elle se tape une déprime avant la fin d'année.

Emma releva la tête, inquiète.

-Tu crois ?

-Nan, on parle de Regina Mills, je plaisantais, Emma !

La jeune fille resta pensive et la petite malade dût trouver un moyen de la ramener vers elle.

-Alors comme ça, elle t'a appelé « Emma » !

-Ouais !

Emma fit un sourire radieux, elle en venait presque à narguer son amie.

-Dommage, Miss Swan, c'était carrément plus sexe !

La blonde ouvrit la bouche, Alice avait raison… Elle se renfrogna et décida de changer de sujet.

-Au fait, je t'ai acheté un petit truc ! débuta-t-elle en lui tendant une boite allongée.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Une baguette magique ?! ricana Alice en prenant un air goguenard.

-Nan, un truc qui représente un peu ce que tu as dans la tête !

La jeune fille ouvrit précautionneusement le paquet et découvrit un foulard d'un bleu profond, tacheté par…

-Des étoiles ?

Elle releva les yeux vers son amie installée en face d'elle.

-Ca vaut mieux que ton vomi, nan ? plaida l'intéressée.

-Carrément ! s'écria Alice en jetant un œil au foulard immonde qui reposait sur sa table de chevet.

Depuis quelque jour, elle ne le mettait plus et se servait de calot de chirurgien pour couvrir son crâne chauve.

-Tu m'aides ?

Emma parvint à lui attacher en seulement trois essais et vit que son amie semblait heureuse de ce nouveau couvre chef.

-Trop cool ! Je crois que si tu ne me l'avais pas acheté, j'aurais fini avec le chapeau d'Heisenberg ! pouffa la jeune fille en caressant le tissus soyeux.

-Je suis contente qu'il te plaise !

-Est-ce que tu vas finir par faire comme tous les amis des cancéreux ?

Emma la regarda, peu sûre d'elle. Alice précisa:

-Te raser la tête pour m'accompagner dans mon dur labeur ?!

-Alors là tu rêves ! s'esclaffa Emma.

Alice fut soudain prise d'un fou rire.

-J'imagine trop la tête de Mills !

Emma la rejoignit dans ses éclats de rire et elles finirent par mimer la tête que Regina pourrait bien faire. Enfin, Emma prit congé et rejoignit la demeure Mills.

Tout était éteint, à l'exception du bureau de la directrice adjointe qui corrigeait des copies. Emma se posta sur le pas de la porte et observa la jeune femme: les sourcils froncés et un stylo rouge, hors de prix, à la main, elle hochait la tête de temps en temps, entourant quelques lignes. Emma attendit quelques minutes et manifesta sa présence par un petit raclement de gorge.

-Oh… j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas, commença Regina en souriant tristement.

-Pourquoi ? demanda la blonde.

L'aînée haussa les épaules et reboucha précautionneusement son stylo. Elle redressa son dos endolori et attendit qu'Emma dise quelque chose.

-Tu n'es responsable de rien ? lâcha Emma.

Regina soupira, elle n'était pas certaine de cela mais elle décida d'écouter la blonde lui mettre un peu de baume au cœur.

-C'est vrai, le seul responsable, c'est le pauvre taré qui lui a fait ça ! Tu as essayé de l'aidé, comme tu m'as aidé, d'ailleurs.

Emma se rapprocha du bureau et posa ses mains sur la surface plane pour se pencher légèrement. Regina la détailla un instant et elle sût pourquoi Emma était parvenu à la faire glisser dans son piège ; elle dégageait quelque chose de puissant et fragile à la fois, elle ne se sentait pas en présence d'une élève mais d'une jeune femme sensible et forte. Le cour de ses pensées fut interrompu par la sonnette. Instantanément, elles se regardèrent et Regina se demanda un instant si Emma avait osé inviter des amis chez elle, mais en voyant la mine inquiète de la blonde, elle sut que non.

Elle fut surprise de découvrir David, Mary-Margaret et Will derrière sa porte.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?! demanda-t-elle un peu abruptement.

-On est venu pour te remonter un peu avec de l'alcool, enfin du cidre et quelque films ! annonça Will en lui montrant la bouteille.

La brune se décomposa devant eux. Emma était dans son bureau à attendre patiemment qu'elle revienne et eux débarquaient sans même la prévenir.

-Vous savez que j'ai un téléphone ?! s'agaça-t-elle en continuant de leur barrer le passage.

Mary-Margaret parut un peu gênée.

-Oui, mais si on avait appelé, tu ne nous aurais jamais laissé venir.

 _En effet,_ songea la directrice adjointe en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

-Bon… on peut entrer ? demanda Will qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient encore dehors.

-Ecoutez, j'ai dû attraper une mauvaise grippe et…

-Eh bah, l'alcool, ça désinfecte tout ! plaisanta Will en s'avançant d'un pas.

Elle referma un peu plus la porte pour qu'il ne passe pas.

-Une très très mauvaise grippe ! lâcha-t-elle d'un ton froid. Tout ce que je veux c'est un bain et aller me coucher !

Mary-Margaret ouvrit soudain des yeux ronds. Jamais Regina ne lui avait refusé l'entrée de sa maison, jamais elle n'avait été aussi impolie en les mettant dehors. D'ailleurs, elle ne les avait jamais mis dehors, même le jour où ils avaient fait exploser son miroir magnifique.

-Oh bon sang ! s'écria la petite brune en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

-Quoi ?

Tout le monde avait posé la question, même Regina.

-Oh bon sang ! répéta Mary-Margaret.

-Mary, tout va bien ? demanda David en se penchant vers sa femme.

-Une grippe, hein ? demanda faussement son amie.

-Oui… répondit la brune qui n'était plus très sûre.

-Du genre qui fait monter la fièvre ? poursuivit la brune.

-C'est l'un des symptôme oui !

-Et ta grippe, elle te cloue au lit pendant trois jours ?

Regina fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment où voulait en venir la prof de biologie.

-Mary, qu'est ce qui te prend ? demanda David une nouvelle fois.

-Il me prend que notre Regina est vraiment très bien habillée pour accueillir cette grippe de fin de semaine !

Tout le monde comprit après avoir détaillé la tenue de la brune.

-Bloody hell ! Tu es avec quelqu'un ? s'écria Will en lâchant presque la bouteille de cidre.

-Non ! s'écria-t-elle en paniquant légèrement.

-Bon, on te laisse avec ta grippe ! J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop chaud ! pouffa Mary en descendant le perron.

-Mary ! sermonna David. Quand même, laisse la un peu tranquille !

Will les suivit, abasourdi.

-Je ne suis avec personne! réitéra Regina un peu plus fort.

-Bon bain, Regina! s'écria Mary en lui faisant un signe de la main sans même la regarder.

Regina referma la porte pour se retrouver face à Emma, hilare.

-Miss Swan ! gronda Regina, furieuse.

Emma essaya de s'arrêter sans vraiment y parvenir.

-Bien, allons préparer à manger, peut-être que cela vous calmera !

-Tu recommences à me vouvoyer ? s'inquiéta soudain la blonde.

-Seulement quand je suis agacée ! lui répondit-elle doucement d'une voix très grave.

Emma déglutit avec difficulté et suivit sa brune dans la cuisine pour poursuivre la soirée.

* * *

Regina se réveilla en sueur et la chaleur l'étouffait, elle repoussa les couvertures et alluma la lumière. Elle essuya son cou trempé et ramena ses cheveux sur le côté afin de libérer sa nuque mouillée. Elle pressa doucement ses côtes et fronça les sourcils. Elle venait d'émerger d'un cauchemar de son passé et la peur était toujours logée au creux de son ventre, elle ne parvenait pas à l'évacuer.

-Redge ? appela doucement la voix endormie d'Emma.

-Hein ?!

Elle avait oublié qu'Emma se trouvait dans le même lit qu'elle et elle se sentit soudain honteuse.

-Rendors-toi, tout va bien.

Emma resta en appuie sur ses coudes et la regarda d'un œil vitreux.

-T'es sûr ? marmonna-t-elle.

-Oui, certaine, rendors-toi !

Emma retomba sur ses oreillers et sans demander son reste, elle se rendormit. Regina fut soudain happée dans la contemplation de la blonde et sans réfléchir, elle ramena une de ses mèches dorées derrière son oreille. Puis, elle passa doucement ses doigts dans la chevelure d'Emma. Elle ne put retenir un sourire en se rappelant de l'air pantois que la jeune fille avait eu en venant se coucher.

-Tout va bien ? avait-elle demandé en relevant les yeux de son livre. L'étudiante était figée au milieu de la pièce, ne voulant pas s'avancer vers le lit. Regina s'était inquiétée et l'avait appelé doucement

-Emma.

Emma ressemblait à une petite fille se retrouvant devant un groupe de personne à qui elle ne voulait pas dire bonjour, trop étranglée par la timidité.

-Je… je suis désolée je… devrais rentrer…

Regina avait refermé son livre et affiché un air étonné. Puis, après plusieurs secondes de questionnement intérieur, Regina avait finalement flairé le malaise.

-Emma, on ne fera rien tant qu'on ne sera pas prête ! Maintenant, viens te coucher parce que j'ai vraiment envie de dormir. Avait conclu Regina en soulevant les couvertures pour donner un accès facile à la couche.

Emma avait docilement rejoint Regina dans le lit et s'était allongée dans une position inconfortable, veillant à ne pas toucher la brune.

-On peut construire un mur entre nous, si tu veux ?!

-Je suis désolée, je… bon sang, je suis vraiment nulle !

Regina sourit en retombant sur la tête de lit. Emma n'avait rien de nulle mais il fallait simplement qu'elle prenne confiance en elle. La brune laissa la lumière allumée et s'enfonça un peu plus profondément entre les couvertures. Elle ne devait pas laisser la panique la gagner, malheureusement, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle se rendormit et retomba dans un sommeil agité.

 _Le morceau de verre tombe dans le lavabo, il fait un bruit assourdissant. Les gouttes de sang rosissent en entrant en contact avec la faïence. Regina a mal._

 _Une main glisse sur son ventre et elle regarde dans le miroir le reflet de la personne qui vient de se placer derrière elle. La sensation est désagréable._

 _-Je suis désolée._

 _Elle se détend. Sent la main descendre encore plus bas._

 _-Regina_

 _Le regard fixé à celui d'en face._

 _-Regina !_

 _Elle ne réagit pas, alors qu'on entre un peu plus violemment en elle. Comme une prise de pouvoir, comme un jeu. Elle sourit, apprécie._

-Regina ! s'écria Emma en secouant franchement l'épaule de la brune.

-Quoi ?! Hein ?! s'exclama la jeune femme en se relevant d'un seul coup manquant de mettre un coup à l'étudiante.

-Tu faisais un…cauchemar, tu… ça va ?

-Ah… je… j'ai eu chaud, je pense.

Emma afficha une mine perplexe. Elle était certaine d'avoir entendu Regina sangloter quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Quelle heure est-il ? demanda l'aînée en se calant un peu plus contre ses oreillers. Elle était prise d'une nausée soudaine et le fait de se rallonger calma un peu son malaise.

-Cinq heures, tu es sur que tout va bien, tu trembles comme une feuille ! Fit remarquer la jeune fille en posant une main sur son genou pour qu'elle se détende.

-Tout va bien, Emma.

La petite blonde fronça les sourcils mais Regina la rassura définitivement en éteignant la lumière pour se rallonger encore.

Elle attendit que la jeune fille se rendorme pour quitter le lit. Elle entoura son corps d'un peignoir et se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque en haut de ses escaliers. Une faible lueur éclaira le fauteuil dans lequel elle s'installait pour lire. Elle s'installa confortablement et attrapa un livre au hasard. Elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur les lignes qui défilaient sous ses yeux sans qu'elle en saisisse vraiment le sens. Ce qui la préoccupait, hormis ses rêves, était le fait qu'elle s'accrochait à Emma. Lorsque la jeune femme s'était éloignée d'elle, elle avait eu besoin de la rattraper ; les moments qu'elles avaient passé ces derniers jours étaient devenus importants à ses yeux. Regina Mills était-elle en train de tomber amoureuse ? Elle secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils. Elle se le refusait. Elle n'était pas prête. Elle avait bien trop peur. Elle pinça les lèvres, Emma était une passade, elle allait se lasser dans quelques temps, ou Emma se lasserait et cela permettrait à Regina de ne pas être dans l'embarras.

Pourtant, à cette pensée d'une éventuelle séparation, Regina sentit son cœur se serrer.

Elle laissa sa tête basculer sur le dossier du fauteuil et soupira. Elle aimait bien Emma, et le fait qu'une élève soit dans son lit aurait due lui faire peur, or, elle trouvait cela terriblement excitant.

Emma se réveilla vers 9h en ayant le sentiment désagréable qu'elle était en train de rater quelque chose d'important. Elle se leva brusquement, découvrant la place à côté d'elle froide et vide. Elle se leva à pas de loup et descendit silencieusement les escaliers. La voix de Regina filtrait de la cuisine et Emma se figea en entendant que celle-ci n'était pas seule.

Emma se fit la plus discrète possible et s'assit dans l'escalier.

-…enfin Regina, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais eu personne avant!

-Je le sais Chloé! Mais c'était différent avec toi… j'avais confiance!

Emma fronça les sourcils, Regina n'avait pas confiance en elle ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi en discuter avec l'infirmière de l'école ?

-La confiance ça se gagne! Et… regarde comment ça a fini nous deux…? On n'aurait pas pu continuer ainsi!

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux femmes, et Emma se pencha un peu plus, pensant que les deux femmes chuchotaient. Elle sursauta lorsque son professeur reprit la parole.

-Il y a des fois, où tu me manques…

-Tu as trop de secrets pour moi, je n'ai pas la carrure pour tout ça, et tu le sais très bien Redge!

La proviseure soupira.

-D'après toi, je devrais lui confier mes secrets ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que je crois que n'importe qui fuirait devant tout ça !

Emma attendit quelques secondes avant de remonter les escaliers à pas de loup. Le plus étrange, était que Regina avait de lourds secrets et qu'elle hésitait visiblement à se confier à Emma.

La blonde remonta dans la chambre et se mit en tête de trouver une idée pour faciliter la vie de Regina. Elle voulait être la personne sur qui la brune pouvait se reposer. Elle voulait être son pilier.

Regina entra doucement dans la chambre et lorsqu'elle vit qu'Emma était réveillée, elle eut un visage surpris.

-Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, bien merci. Avec qui tu discutais ? questionna Emma en remettant le drap en place.

-Hum… Chloé est venue pour… me donner des papiers importants, mentit la brune.

Le trouble se voyait facilement sur le visage de Regina et Emma fut surprise de lire en elle aussi facilement.

-Elle est au courant pour nous deux ? interrogea-t-elle en la fixant intensément.

Regina déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête positivement.

-Oui, elle est au courant mais… entre nous soit dit, je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes le soient. Je préfère que ça reste un petit secret pour l'instant.

-Petit ?

Les lèvres de Regina s'étirèrent en un sourire radieux et elle se laissa tomber à côté d'Emma. Elle posa son index sur le nez de la jeune fille et poussa doucement pour lui donner une pichenette.

-C'est un énorme secret mais je préfère minimiser un peu la chose.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de quoi ?

Regina fut soudain étonnée. Emma avait tapé juste.

-De rien, pourquoi dis-tu cela ? dit-elle tranquillement, arborant un air calme.

Emma plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

-Tu sais, mes épaules sont assez larges pour tes secrets, Regina !

-Non… cette discussion prend fin maintenant ! coupa la brune en se relevant, mécontente.

-Quoi ? Parce que ça ne va pas dans ton sens, tu préfères couper court à toute discussion ?! Regina, laisse moi t'aider un peu !

-Je n'ai besoin d'aucune aide ! Encore moins de celle qui partage mon lit !

Emma marqua un temps, allait-elle vivre sa première dispute de couple?

-Alors, c'est de là que vient le problème ? Je partage ton lit ? De quoi as-tu tellement peur ?

-Emma ! Arrête ! s'écria Regina en reculant vers la porte de la chambre.

Emma soupira et haussa les épaules.

-Je dois aller travailler ! murmura-t-elle en prenant les affaires posées sur la chaise près de la salle de bain.

Regina semblait déçue et peu fière d'elle mais la peur qui lui tordait le ventre était bien plus tenace et elle balaya ses remords, les remplaçant par des félicitations.

Emma sortit de la salle de bain en n'ayant pas tout à fait fini de passer son débardeur.

-Je peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-elle en recouvrant son ventre tonique.

-Oui.

-Ton fils, où est-il ?

Regina loupa une respiration ou deux mais finit par trouver sa réponse.

-Il est loin d'ici, loin de toute l'agitation de ma vie et loin des personnes qui lui veulent du mal.

-Il te manque ?!

Après un petit silence, la brune hocha la tête.

-A chaque seconde qui passe.

Emma se rapprocha et termina de passer son pull. Puis, elle s'installa à côté de Regina qui s'était assise sur le lit et emmêla ses doigts aux siens.

-Pourquoi il n'est pas en sureté avec toi ? Je ne comprends pas…

-Tu veux vraiment en parler maintenant ? Alors que tu vas partir au travail ?

-J'ai reçu un message de Jefferson, il y a eu une inondation au bar, il me donne mon jour… et…peut-être plus.

Regina sourit, contente de pouvoir passer la journée avec la blonde. Elle s'allongea sur le lit en laissant sa main reposer sur son ventre.

-Dans ce cas, si tu veux bien, j'aimerai que tu me laisses le temps de trouver la force pour te raconter certaines choses…

Emma imita son aînée et elles se retrouvèrent allongées côte à côte, les mains enlacées, les yeux rivés au plafond.

-J'attendrais, mais promets moi que le jour où tu devras partir, tu me préviendras… demanda Emma en tournant la tête vers la directrice.

Ce fut au tour de Regina d'imiter son élève et elle planta son regard brun dans les yeux émeraude.

-Je te le promets.

Le ventre d'Emma gronda au même moment et elles éclatèrent de rire.

-Je suis désolée, je meures de faim s'excusa la blonde en se relevant.

-Bien, allons remplir nos estomacs avant qu'un concert ne nous soit donné.

Emma se partageait entre la maison de Regina et l'appartement d'August où elle retrouvait sa petite fratrie avec joie. Son ami avait trouvé du travail pour payer le loyer et la nourriture que les gamins se chargeaient d'engloutir en un rien de temps. Emma mettait la main à la pate dès qu'elle était là et elle aida financièrement son frère de cœur qui ne s'attendait pas à avoir de telles dépenses en prenant les enfants sous son aile. Un soir, alors qu'Emma essuyait la vaisselle et qu'un silence s'était installé entre eux depuis plusieurs minutes, il se racla la gorge doucement et coula un regard discret vers les plus jeunes qui regardait la télé en se chamaillant. Le téléphone d'Emma se mit à vibrer et elle sauta dessus pour répondre au message qu'elle venait de recevoir.

August se racla la gorge.

-Qui c'est ? demanda-t-il.

-Hum, c'est Ruby, mentit la blonde en rangeant son téléphone précipitamment.

August n'était pas dupe, de plus, il connaissait suffisamment Emma pour savoir qu'elle était en train de lui cacher quelque chose.

-Tu as bientôt dix-huit ans.

Elle eut un sourire moqueur.

-Tu veux me parler des dangers de la vie et de l'influence des gens autour de moi, papa ?

-Arrête ! Dit-il en lui bourrant affectueusement l'épaule.

Il fut un peu gêné et prit quelque secondes avant d'oser poursuivre.

-Tu devrais prendre ton envol maintenant !

-C'est à dire ? demanda-t-elle en remontant ses lunettes qui glissaient sur le bout de son nez.

-On va dire que tu en es à un stade où tu aimerais passer plus de temps avec la personne que tu dis être Ruby et moins avec les gosses de l'orphelinat, les gosses de famille d'accueil. Je comprends ça.

-De quoi tu parles ? tenta la jeune fille.

-Emma, s'il te plait, quand je suis arrivé, tu étais désespérée parce que la personne que tu aimais n'était pas celle qu'elle prétendait être et maintenant, te voilà à sourire niaisement à ton téléphone ! C'est tout à ton honneur de vouloir rester ici pour les gosses mais… il faut aussi penser à ta vie future…

-Vraiment ?

Emma s'était appuyé sur le comptoir et avait replié les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Ouais, j'ai vécu la même chose à la seule différence que je n'étais amoureux de personne mais plutôt de ma future liberté. C'est légitime d'avoir envie d'en finir avec cette vie où tu es balloter dans des maisons que tu ne connais pas, avec des gens dont tu ignores tout ! Alors, comme je suis là pour m'occuper des gamins, et que tu sais qu'ils sont entre de bonnes mains, tu devrais profiter un peu de « Ruby » et de votre idylle.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que ce n'est pas seulement une amourette de passage ? C'est toi qui m'a dit que le premier amour est toujours celui qu'on pense éternel ?!

-Je n'en sais rien, Emma, c'est que… je vois ton sourire et je vois tes yeux pétiller de bonheur… c'est forcément un gars bien !

Emma sursauta. Elle devait au moins le mettre au courant de certaines choses.

-Euh… non, c'est pas… pas exactement un garçon…

-Comment ça, pas exactement un garçon ?

-Eh ben… C'est plus…genre une fille…

Un lourd silence accueillit ses paroles. Puis, le visage d'August changea en une grimace dégoutée.

-Oh non ! Emma ! T'as pas fait ça ?

La blonde paniqua, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce genre de réaction.

-Qu…quoi… ?

-Tu vas vraiment laisser la gente masculine ? Tu sais combien de mec vont se suicider ?

-T'es vraiment con ! Tu m'as fait peur avec ta mine dégoutée ! cria-t-elle en lui tapant dans l'épaule.

Après avoir repris leur sérieux, elle lui confia :

-J'aimerai bien te la présenter pour que tu en sois amoureux à ton tour, je te jure elle… elle est pleine de mystère et… à tomber par terre ! Je te jure elle est capable d'être brûlante et la minute d'après, elle est capable de te regarder comme si elle allait t'arracher le cœur !

Les jours passèrent et Emma prit le conseil d'August comme étant le bienvenu, elle naviguait entre le manoir et l'appartement de son ami. Elle essayait de rendre visite à Alice aussi souvent que d'habitude.

-Son quoi ?! hurla Emma en agrippant férocement le calendrier que lui tendait Alice.

-Son anniversaire ! répéta Alice en détachant chaque syllabe pour qu'elles viennent se répercuter dans l'esprit d'Emma.

-Pas possible ! Dans deux jours ! Mais c'est aussi le tient ! Non ! soupira la blonde devant le choix difficile qu'elle avait à faire.

Alice se reposa sur ses oreillers avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle avait commencé un nouveau traitement et celui-ci l'affaiblissait énormément.

-Ne viens pas ici pour mon anniversaire, ça sera triste et sans vie alors que toi et Regina ça sera… autre chose…

-Mais j'aimerai quand même beaucoup te souhaiter ton anniversaire ! Mais d'ailleurs, comment tu sais que c'est aussi le sien !?

-On en a parlé à Noël !

-Alors, je lui achète un bijou ? Et je fais la cuisine ?

-Ca me paraît être une excellente idée ! s'enthousiasma Alice avec un petit sourire triste sur le visage.

-Je suis désolée de te parler de mes projets avec Regina alors que tu es bloquée ici ! Je me trouve nulle d'un coup !

-Ne sois pas triste ! C'est important pour moi de voir comment ça évolue avec ta prof/petite amie !

Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant que la relation de Regina et Emma captivait Alice au plus haut point.

Wales entra dans la chambre sans frapper et lança un regard sévère à la blonde.

-Miss Swan, vous devriez rentrer chez vous ! Il est tard et Alice a besoin de sommeil !

-Doc. Vous êtes trop coincé ! lança Alice en s'enfonçant sous ses couvertures, prête à entamer sa nuit.

-C'est parce que je suis coincé que vous êtes encore parmi nous jeune fille !

-Emma, tu me raconteras tout de cette journée spéciale !

-Promis ! Mais je passerai te voir !

* * *

Emma ouvrit un œil et regarda le dos de Regina qui se soulevait régulièrement. Elle s'étira comme un chat et se leva discrètement pour descendre préparer le petit déjeuner. Alors que les tartines chauffaient, ses pensées divaguèrent jusqu'à Alice qui était enfermée dans cet hôpital sinistre alors qu'elle, préparait tranquillement l'anniversaire de Regina Mills. Elle soupira et laissa son regard s'échapper par la fenêtre. Les arbres crevaient les nuages gris et laissaient transparaître quelques rayons de soleil précoce. Emma songea qu'Alice n'avait la vue que sur de vieux bâtiments qui avaient accueillit plus de malade que d'esprit et corps sain. Elle sursauta et retira les tartines du grille-pain. Elle disposa le tout sur un plateau et monta silencieusement les escaliers. Elle poussa la porte de la chambre de la brune avec l'épaule et déposa précautionneusement le plateau pour venir réveiller tendrement la jeune femme. Elle chevaucha le corps de sa belle et lui déposa un baiser sur le nez, puis sur ses joues et descendit dans son cou.

-Emma !? s'étonna Regina en se réveillant.

-Bon anniversaire ! s'exclama doucement la jeune fille en souriant au ton grave que Regina avait employé. Elle adorait sa voix, mais plus encore le matin, lorsque la nuit avait un peu piquer des grains de son timbre.

-Merci Emma ! répondit la brune en l'embrassant avec une pointe de désire. Puis, elle se recula et fronça le nez.

-C'est quoi cette odeur ? demanda-t-elle.

Emma se décala et posa le plateau sur les genoux de sa belle.

-Petit déjeuner ! s'exclama-t-elle fièrement.

Regina se retint de rire et leva la tartine devant son visage pour la contempler d'un peu plus près.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fais à ce pauvre morceau de pain ?

-Disons que ça a été plutôt chaud voire torride entre lui et le grille-pain ! marmonna Emma en attrapant le morceau de pain noirci. A part ça, tout est bon !

Regina sourit et entama son petit déjeuner tranquillement mais lorsqu'elle avala une gorgée de son café, elle recracha le liquide dans son bol. Honteuse et visiblement en colère, elle dévisagea la blonde qui avait un air franchement innocent.

-Quoi ?!

-Emma… tu as mis du sel dans le café ?!

Interdite, Emma se mit une main devant la bouche.

-Oh bon sang ! je suis… oh non ! Je suis vraiment nouille !

Après s'être essuyée la bouche, elle contempla le reste du plateau.

-Ce n'est pas grave ! rassura Regina en lui caressant doucement le genou.

Emma écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu ne devrais peut-être pas toucher aux œufs, comme j'ai confondu le sucre et le sel…

Regina laissa retomber bruyamment ses couverts et déposa le plateau sans avoir rien touché d'autre.

-Je suis désolée Regina…

-Si on allait manger à l'extérieur ?! proposa la brune en se retenant encore de rire.

-Je vais aller chercher un truc chez Granny, t'en penses quoi ? demanda Emma en se relevant un peu.

Regina rattrapa sa main avant de la lâcher. Elle sentait bien que quelque chose était bizarre.

-Si tu me disais avant ce qui ne va pas ?!

-Je ne sais pas trop… je crois que ça concerne Alice, elle est… enfermée à l'hôpital et…

-C'est pour son bien, Emma. Raisonna la plus âgée.

-Qui peut être enfermée pour son bien ?! Elle est en train de dépérir là-bas !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

Emma haussa les épaules, et soudain, elle se redressa et échangea un regard avec la brune. Cette dernière comprit immédiatement et recula un peu.

-Emma…

-S'il te plait ! Aide-moi !

Regina secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Non !

-S'il te plait ! insista Emma. Juste pour aujourd'hui, pour qu'elle fasse quelque chose de bien un jour où tout le monde devrait se sentir bien !

-Emma, c'est hors de question !

* * *

-Dépêchez-vous ! marmonna Regina qui faisait le gais alors qu'Alice avait revêtue des vêtements qui appartenaient à Emma.

-Une seconde ! souffla Emma en remettant la capuche sur la tête de son amie.

Celle-ci avait dans le regard une flamme de bonheur qu'Emma n'avait encore jamais vu. Elle avait ce sourire enfantin qui ne parvenait pas à quitter ses lèvres. Une excitation grandissante s'était emparée d'elle dès qu'Emma l'avait mise au courant du plan qu'elles avaient échafaudé avec Regina.

-C'est parti ! lança Emma en aidant Alice à se mettre debout.

Après un léger vertige, celle-ci prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea d'un pas assuré à l'extérieur de la chambre.

Elles étaient toutes les trois nerveuses de croiser un médecin ou une infirmière qui aurait pu reconnaître Alice. Regina et Emma encadrait la jeune fille pour qu'à la moindre faiblesse, elles soient là pour la retenir. Elles prirent l'ascenseur et lorsqu'Emma aperçut un infirmier se dépêcher pour les rejoindre, elle enfonça le bouton pour que les portes se referment plus vites.

-Bon sang ! C'est pas passé loin ! souffla Alice hilare.

-Encore un peu de concentration jeunes filles, nous sommes loin d'être sorties ! réprimanda Regina d'une voix froide.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, la sortie n'était pas loin. Elles pressèrent le pas jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ne les fige sur place.

-Mesdames !

Elles échangèrent un regard déçu puis, Regina se tourna la première.

-Vous avez laissé tomber quelques chose ! l'informa une infirmière.

Regina regarda à quelques mètres d'elle et remarqua le foulard d'Alice dont les couleurs semblaient faire une explosion au milieu du sol d'un blanc immaculé. Elle se dirigea d'un pas serein vers le morceau de tissu et le ramassa tranquillement.

-Merci beaucoup, madame ! dit-elle en offrant un sourire charmeur à la jeune femme.

Puis, elle retourna vers les deux adolescentes et voyant qu'Alice était devenue très pâle, elle passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la força à avancer en lui rendant son foulard.

Une fois près de la voiture, elles se regardèrent, soulagées et Alice laissa échapper un cri de victoire.

-Seigneur, je n'en reviens pas ! Je suis libre ! Libre !

-Bon anniversaire! s'écria la blonde.

Emma et elle se serrèrent dans les bras en sautillant.

-Seulement pour une journée miss Liddell, et comme je doute que vous vouliez passer cette journée sur le parking, permettez-moi de vous demander de mettre vos fesses dans la voiture !

Les deux jeunes filles montèrent rapidement dans l'habitacle et leur périple commença.

La liberté qui s'était emparé d'Alice la fit pleurer à chaudes larmes. Emma se retourna sur le siège avant et lui attrapa une main pour la réconforter.

-Ca va aller, Alice ! murmura Emma en jetant un regard paniqué à son professeur.

-Ce sont des larmes de joie, Swan ! répliqua la brune avec un sourire satisfait.

La voiture fila le long des collines et nulle ne se soucia vraiment de la panique qu'elles avaient pu créer au sein de l'hôpital.

Les deux jeunes filles chantaient à tue-tête essayant d'entrainer Regina qui préférait se concentrer sur la route. Elle était heureuse de donner un bonheur aussi grand à la jeune fille qui se mettait à pleurer de joie de temps à autre.

-Alors, où va-t-on ? demanda Alice, impatiente.

-C'est une surprise. Répondit mystérieusement Emma.

Regina se gara devant le Chapelier flou et Alice éclata de rire.

-C'est génial ! dit-elle en plaquant ses mains contre la vitre de la voiture.

Elles entrèrent toutes les trois en ayant pris le soin de vérifier qu'il n'y ait personne qui aurait pu les reconnaître à l'exception du personnel du bar.

Alice commanda un cocktail sans alcool, Regina un jus de pomme et Emma se contenta d'un soda. Elles bavardèrent gaiement, n'oubliant pas de savourer la liberté d'Alice.

-Jeunes filles, nous avons un programme chargé, si nous voulons être dans les temps, il faudrait partir ! prévint Regina en lançant un billet sur la table afin de régler leur consommation.

-Et maintenant, on va où ? demanda Alice excitée comme une puce.

Regina avait beaucoup d'appréhension mais finalement, la fête foraine était un choix grandiose et elle ne se lassa pas de regarder les deux jeunes filles rire aux éclats, hurler de terreur dans le château hanté, crier dans les attractions un peu plus remuantes. Alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers un manège, Alice eut soudain un vertige et elle s'agrippa à Regina qui la retint comme une mère aurait fait avec son enfant.

-Alice, vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle soudain plus très sure que l'idée d'Emma était une fameuse idée.

-Ca va, c'est juste… un peu trop d'émotion, mais… ça va ! balbutia la brune en secouant un peu la tête.

-Bien, la fête foraine est terminée, nous allons un peu changer le programme de la journée ! murmura Regina en lançant un regard appuyé à la blonde.

-Non ! Cette journée a l'air préparée dans les moindre détail ! Je veux la vivre à fond ! se plaignit la jeune fille en tentant de repousser l'étreinte de la directrice.

-Certainement pas ! Si vous voulez profiter de cette journée de A à Z, il faut savoir s'arrêter là, sinon, je vous ramène à l'hôpital !

Après un silence boudeur d'Alice, celle-ci soupira.

-D'accord, votre majesté !

Regina fut étonnée par l'appellation et lorsqu'Emma éclata de rire, elle fut un peu vexée.

-Ca te va tellement bien, votre majesté !

Regina plissa les yeux afin de savoir si c'était de la moquerie pure mais elle fut soulagée de voir qu'outre la plaisanterie, il y avait une vraie tendresse dans cette appellation.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Le nouveau jeu dans la voiture fut d'ouvrir les fenêtres en grand, malgré le froid glacial, et de hurler en combattant le vent qui s'engouffrait. Alice et Emma semblaient y prendre un grand plaisir et Regina ne les gronda pas trop.

Elle se gara à la lisière d'une forêt et descendit de la voiture la première. Elle ouvrit la portière à Alice qui dut se retenir pour ne pas tomber. Regina se rendit bien compte que quelque chose n'était pas normal et lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de la jeune fille, celle-ci comprit que la brune avait des soupçons.

-S'il vous plait, ne dites rien à Emma ! Elle a l'air tellement heureuse de faire ça pour moi !

-Cette journée n'est pas pour elle, elle est pour vous, miss Liddell !

-Elle est pour nous deux ! Donnez-moi juste quelques secondes et ça ira mieux.

Regina soupira et regarda Emma partir à la rencontre de Robin.

Une fois qu'Alice fut prête, elles les rejoignirent et la jeune fille se rendit compte de la présence des chevaux.

-On va monter ? demanda-t-elle reprenant une contenance.

-Absolument, mais avant ça, on va vous équiper pour que vous n'ayez pas froid et que vous ne risquiez rien !

-Tu vas monter avec Regina, et moi je monterai seule, et pour une fois, Regina ne sera pas trop regardante sur l'allure de mon cheval !

-Ce sont mes chevaux et si tu leur fais prendre le moindre risque, je te cloue sur place et je te laisse pourrir dans cette forêt !

-Et nous avons devant nous, l'Evil Quen ! plaisanta Alice.

-Cette punition pourrait bien se retourner vers vous ! menaça la plus âgée en se tournant ensuite vers Robin pour le remercier.

-De toute façon, Regina m'a apprit à monter comme une pro ! se vanta la blonde en mettant sa bombe.

-Je ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'elle t'ai appris à _bien monter_ ! pouffa Alice.

Elle fut prise d'un fou rire en voyant les deux autres avec la même expression choquée sur le visage. Regina vira même au rouge pivoine et elle se détourna, faisant mine de régler les étriers.

Ils aidèrent Alice à se hisser sur Beau Miroir et Regina monta derrière elle avec légèreté et grâce, ce qui ne fut pas vraiment le cas d'Emma qui râla au moindre mouvement de sa monture.

Alice fut ravi de monter un si bel étalon et si au début, elle était crispée à chaque mouvement un peu rapide de l'animal, elle finit par se détendre totalement en voyant que Regina avait une maîtrise totale. Emma quant à elle, suivait les directives de sa compagne au doigt et à l'œil, elle n'était pas assez folle pour lui désobéir. Elles arrivèrent dans une carrière où aucun obstacle ne semblait pouvoir entraver leur plaisir.

Regina lança son cheval au galop, expliquant à Alice comment se tenir pour que la balade soit agréable pour Beau Miroir. Emma les dépassa bientôt et l'air concentré qu'elle avait sur le visage montrait qu'elle comptait gagner la course. Elles arrivèrent au bout de la carrière et la victoire fut remportée par Regina.

-J'ai moins d'expérience, c'est pas juste ! bouda la jeune fille.

-Bien, si on se rendait à la prochaine étape ? proposa Regina en riant de bon cœur.

Emma hocha la tête et elles se remirent au pas pour longer un chemin qui les amena à un campement éphémère.

Robin était encore là. Il avait profité de leur balade pour tout installer et il sembla soulagé de les voir arriver.

-Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-il en voyant la mine réjouie d'Alice.

-C'était… génial !

Son visage avait pris des couleurs et ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur.

-Votre repas est prêt à cuir ! annonça l'homme en récupérant les rênes.

-Merci infiniment Robin ! remercia encore Regina en lui déposant chaleureusement une main sur le bras.

Emma emmena Alice un peu plus loin et elles s'assirent sur des troncs d'arbres afin de discuter tranquillement. Regina les rejoignit et elles furent silencieuses durant plusieurs minutes, profitant du feu qui les réchauffait peu à peu.

Puis, elles mangèrent les saucisses après les avoir fait griller au dessus du feu.

-Merci pour cette journée ! souffla Alice en finissant d'avaler sa première bouchée.

Emma et Regina eurent un sourire complice.

-Et ce n'est pas encore fini ! Regina a des paysages grandioses à te montrer !

-Il fait froid, et je ne sais pas si Alice n'est pas trop fatiguée pour voir tout ça ?!

-Non, tout va bien, j'ai juste un peu froid aux jambes, mais avec le feu, ça devrait aller mieux dans quelques minutes.

-Il y a des couvertures dans la voiture de Robin, je vais en chercher une ! annonça Emma en se levant vivement.

Elles la regardèrent partir et Alice en profita pour attraper la main de Regina.

-Vous devriez vous confier à elle!

-Pardon ?! s'exclama la brune en se penchant pour montrer son incompréhension.

-Emma est quelqu'un de vraiment fantastique ! N'hésitez plus à l'aimer, prenez la vie à bras le corps et… profitez toutes les deux de vous être trouvé ! Et confiez-vous à elle. Regardez cette journée ! C'est l'une des plus belles de ma vie et elle existe parce que je me suis confiée à Emma. Elle existe parce qu'elle sait faire ce qu'il faut avec les confidences qu'on lui fait ! Cette fille sait fabriquer la joie. Elle a pris tous mes regrets et mes envies pour créer la journée parfaite ! Elle sait transformer des choses sombres en vraie lumière !

Regina regarda Emma qui tentait d'extraire la couverture du coffre sans en renverser la moitié par terre.

-Elle vous attend, Regina, elle n'attend qu'une chose, c'est que vous soyez prête.

Emma arriva enfin et déposa la couverture sur les jambes de son amie.

-Regina, ça va ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en voyant la mine perdue de sa compagne.

-Oui, tout va très bien ! dit celle-ci en reprenant un masque de protection.  
Elles levèrent le camp vers 15h et les paysages encore enneigés firent frissonner Alice. La cascade gelée fut son passage préféré mais elles durent redescendre rapidement car le temps se dégradait. Elles retrouvèrent Robin à côté de la voiture de la directrice adjointe au moment où la neige commençait à tomber férocement.

-Je commençais vraiment à me faire du soucis ! souffla celui-ci dont l'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage.

-Je n'aurais pris aucun risque avec deux jeunes novices ! répliqua froidement la brune.

-Ce que veut vous dire l'Evil Queen, de façon très maladroite c'est : merci Robin d'avoir passé la journée à tout préparer et à nous attendre durant des heures entières ! Et merci de vous être inquiété mais je n'aurai pas mis en danger ces petites dindes ! Dit Alice en imitant la voix de la cavalière.

Puis, elle se tourna vers Regina pour qu'elle mesure un peu les efforts que l'homme avait faits et cette dernière se surprit à sourire.

-Elle a raison, c'est exactement comme ça que j'aurai du le dire.

Robin sourit un peu plus largement et il fit monter les chevaux dans le van après les avoir couverts.

-Bien, il est déjà 17h, nous devrions rentrer… murmura Regina le cœur serré.

-Allons-y ! souffla Alice en s'engouffrant dans la voiture.

La jeune fille s'endormit avant même que Regina n'ait pu mettre le contact. Alors que la brune vérifiait ses rétroviseurs, Emma posa une main sur sa cuisse. Regina la regarda curieusement.

-Embrasse-moi, s'il te plait ! demanda Emma en reposa son crâne contre l'appuie-tête.

Regina se pencha et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre celles d'Emma tout en mettant à son tour une main sur la cuisse de la jeune fille.

-Merci, pour cette journée ! murmura la blonde les larmes aux yeux.

-Merci à toi Emma Swan, d'être une aussi belle personne.

A l'arrière, les lèvres d'Alice s'étirèrent en un sourire discret.

Alors qu'elles reprenaient le chemin de l'hôpital, Regina bifurqua soudainement.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! demanda l'étudiante en regardant autour d'elle.

-Il y a une étape que j'ai rajouté sur le programme.

Elles réveillèrent Alice qui s'était réellement endormie quelques minutes plus tard.

-Alice, il y a une dernière chose que nous devons faire avant de retourner à l'hôpital. Annonça Regina en la regardant gentiment.

En reconnaissant l'endroit, Alice se mit à pleurer. Le cimetière.

Epuisée, elle dut s'appuyer sur Regina et Emma tout en les conduisant à la tombe de sa mère.

Elles étaient toutes les trois serrées devant la pierre tombale et chacune tentait de rassembler assez de force pour ne pas pleurer devant l'émotion qui devenait écrasante.

* * *

-Regina, on en a déjà parlé ce matin ! On avait dit que ce soir, tu restais dans la voiture ! Je dirai que l'idée venait de moi et que tu n'y étais pour rien ! Je dirai qu'après nous avoir emmener au Chapelier flou, tu nous as quitté !

-Non, je viens, Emma, il est hors de question que…

-Il est hors de question que vous soyez arrêté pour enlèvement ! s'écria soudainement Alice. Parce que c'est de ça qu'il s'agit ! Et je ne veux pas que vous risquiez quoi que ce soit, Regina ! Emma sera pardonnée parce que c'est une adolescente stupide ! Mais vous, vous êtes une adulte responsable !

Après quelques minutes, Regina se renfrogna et elle sortit de la voiture pour venir ouvrir la portière à la jeune fille.

Alice la serra dans ses bras si fort que la brune songea un instant ne plus pouvoir respirer.

-Vous êtes de loin la personne qui me fait le plus penser à ma mère ! Je vous remercie d'avoir été elle pour aujourd'hui !

C'est avec une grande émotion qu'elles se séparèrent.

A leur grand étonnement, un comité d'accueil les attendait. Personne n'avait l'air bouleversé. Personne n'avait l'air paniqué. Les médecins semblaient furieux mais Emma s'était attendue à plus de remue-ménage. Le père d'Alice était là, il tenait un fauteuil roulant et il l'avança vers sa fille pour qu'elle puisse retomber dedans.

Puis, il s'avança vers Emma et la prit dans ses bras.

-Merci d'avoir fait vivre à ma fille une journée comme celle-ci ! Merci pour le mot que vous avez laissé dans la chambre.

Deux policiers se présentèrent devant lui.

-Vous êtes certain que vous ne déposez aucune plainte ? demanda l'un d'eux d'un air sévère.

-Entendez moi bien, je ne porterai pas plainte, et personne de cet hôpital ne portera plainte contre cette jeune fille ! Dit-il en jetant un regard furieux vers Wales qui avait appelé la police si tôt la disparition d'Alice constatée.

La malade avait attrapé la main de la blonde et elle la serra vivement avant que son père ne la ramène à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Emma retourna dans la voiture de Regina et après avoir bouclée sa ceinture, elle poussa un gros soupire menaçant d'exploser en sanglots.

* * *

Regina sortit de sa douche et trouva Emma recroquevillée sur le lit, en position fœtale, le regard dans le vide. Elle vint se coucher derrière elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Ce geste surprit la plus jeune. En effet, au cours des quelques semaines qui s'étaient écoulées, elle avait pu constaté que la brune était loin d'être tactile, elle ne restait jamais en contact bien longtemps et cela semblait même lui faire mal si la blonde poursuivait trop longtemps une caresse ou laissait sa jambe reposer contre la sienne.

-Tu me trouves stupide d'avoir voulu organiser cette journée !? demanda-t-elle d'une voix terne.

-Jamais. Répondit Regina en emmêlant ses doigts avec ceux de l'étudiante.

-Il y avait un mot dans la chambre d'Alice, un mot qui expliquait ce qu'on allait faire aujourd'hui apparemment, et ni moi ni Alice ne l'avons déposé !

-Je sais _._

Emma se retourna pour se trouver en face de sa belle et rapprocha son corps, passant ses bras autour de la brune. Celle-ci se crispa à cette étreinte mais Emma leva les yeux vers elle et fronça les sourcils.

-Ca ne va pas ?

-Je… ne suis pas très tactile…

-Je sais, lui confia Emma. Mais s'il te plait, prends-moi dans tes bras, juste le temps que je m'endorme…

Regina consentit à glisser un bras sur la taille de la blonde et elles s'endormirent, épuisée par la journée.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Emma se réveilla, un peu hagarde et contempla la beauté de la cavalière qui dormait à poing fermé.

Durant plusieurs minutes, elle fit suivre à son doigt une ligne imaginaire sur la peau légèrement ambrée de sa compagne. Elle se rendit soudain compte que deux yeux sombres la regardaient faire sans aucune appréhension. Emma lui offrit un petit sourire timide, la main posée quelque part sous le t-shirt de la brune. Sans réfléchir, Emma embrassa furieusement la cavalière hors pair. Elle se mit à cheval au dessus d'elle et agrippa ses mains pour qu'elle les mette sur ses hanches. Elle prit le visage de Regina en coupe et continua de l'embrasser avec ferveur. Regina, sentant le désir se réveiller dans son bas ventre, grogna d'excitation et repoussa Emma pour prendre les choses en main, mais elle se fit violence et arrêta tout mouvement.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te donnes à moi sans savoir ce qui fait de moi ce que je suis. Je ne veux pas que tu te dévoiles entièrement alors que je ne le mérite pas ! Si je te donne une seule partie de mon image, comment je pourrai te demander de te donner toute entière à moi !

-Gina… ?

Cela sonna doux aux oreilles de l'aînée. "Gina". Personne ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça. Ses amis l'appelaient "Redge", comme si prononcer le début de son prénom se ralliait au fait qu'ils ne la connaissaient pas toute entière. "Gina", c'était tellement particulier, c'était un mot qui appartenait à Emma, qui _leur_ appartenait. C'était un surnom très personnel et aussi très beau. La jeune femme reprit soudain une contenance et tout en collant son front contre celui d'Emma, elle souffla:

-Je te dois la vérité, Emma.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine!


	15. Chapter 14- Sous le masque

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que tout le monde va bien et que cette fin d'année s'annonce festive pour la plupart d'entre vous. Voilà un chapitre dans lequel je sais que je prends un risque et je flippe déjà des futures commentaires! Mais c'est la vie! A plus mes p'tits lecteurs!

LanaParrillaPerfect:Je te remercie pour ce commentaire! J'espère que la suite te plaira! J'aime beaucoup l'hypothèse que Regina tue Emma à cause d'un amour passionnel! Mais je ne peux pas te dire si c'est ce qui va se passer ou non ^^hihi!

StitChE: Aaaaah Alice, la voix de la raison! Tout le monde flippe pour le procès et j'adore ça, je dois avouer! Ca vous tient!

Titimaya: Félicitations pour les jumeaux! Oui une cicatrice sur le visage, c'est mieux si elle ne se voit pas! Joyeux anniversaire, en retard! J'espère que tu auras les réponses à tes questions très vite ^^!

regina2015: Ah! Enfin! Un de mes chapitre est assez long pour toi ^^! J'espère que cette suite te permettra de décompresser un peu !

franchiulla: Merci à toi de commenter et de continuer à lire ! Merci!

Bonne Ame: Alice power! C'est un personnage qui est inconnu à la série, alors je suis un peu fière de moi ! J'espère que tu va aimer ce chapitre!

evilhayleyregal: Oui, fin très sadique! J'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra! Merci pour le personnage d'Alice, que d'éloge à propos d'elle! C'est effectivement grâce à Alice que Regina franchi le pas! Mais aussi parce qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle ne peut pas mentir à Emma!

Elo: Merciiiiiii pour ces éloges! Killian est ce qu'il est mais je l'aime bien, ce petit gars! Je suis d'accord pour August! il est le grand frère idéal! Alice est l'un de mes personnages préférés! Et celui qui est le point de départ de pas mal de choses! Le cauchemar devrait un peu vous mettre sur la voie! Voici la suite!

QueenieParrilla: Merci du compliment, mais Agatha va faire la tronche... enfin... non... du coup... mouahaha! Jamais de guimauve, j'aime pas trop ça moi! Je sais que le prologue travaille tout le monde! Mais surtout qu'on reparle de ça dans lonnngtemps! ou pas! mouaahahh! Ecrire à l'infini me parait être une bonne idée, mais du coup, vous n'êtes pas prêt de savoir ce qui se passe dans ce tribunal! Bises "S."

me and myself: C'est bien normal de prendre le temps de répondre à chacun! "Que dieu soit en location" j'adooooore! Mary-Margaret est un personnage attachant dans la série, je trouve qu'elle est vraiment énorme quoi! Le sel dans le café, c'était cruel de ma part, je l'avoue! J'espère que tu n'as réveillé personne à 4h du mat! Oui c'est vrai, on va connaitre le secret de Regina Mills... OU PAS! (imagine la tête du chat de Shrek quand il reprend le combat!) Alors oui, il y avait un passage qui expliquait que Regina proposait à Emma de dormir mais je l'aimais pas, alors j'ai tranché! Et puis, il fallait bien que ça arrive mdr!

Angels-sama: Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es en Guest et en toi... MDRRR j'adooooooooore ta première hypothèse! Clairement! Euh... non, ce n'est pas le bout de verre O.O? Le fait que Regina viole Emma est une hypothèse intéressante mais alors, elle n'est pas amoureuse et joue seulement la comédie? Encore merci pour ces hypothèses, ces éloges et ces reviews, tout simplement!

Someone: Merciii! Ce commentaire me fait bien plaisir et j'espèe que la suite te plaira tout autant! Que de compliments! Pour répondre à ta question, la description de la blessure est là pour recréer sur le lecteur, le choque qu'Emma peut avoir en la voyant... Du coup, c'est un peu raté mdrrr... J'espère vraiment que la suite va te plaire!

Guest: Ok

Taz94: Where are you?

* * *

 **Chapitre 16- Sous le masque**

Le bruit des talons de Regina se répercuta le long du couloir qu'elle était en train de parcourir. Elle aimait cette école, les élèves y étaient sympathiques, il n'y avait pas tellement de fauteurs de trouble et l'équipe enseignante n'était pas pire qu'une autre. Elle aimait l'architecture, avec ses vieilles pierres blanches, ses dalles luisantes et ses voûtes hautes, elle avait l'impression d'être dans un château. Elle arriva devant une vitrine où les trophées étaient exposés. Elle sourit en voyant que beaucoup avaient été remportés depuis son arrivée. Elle recula et s'installa sur le banc contre le mur. Elle admira l'ensemble et laissa ses pensées divaguer.

 _Quelques semaines auparavant, Killian était sorti de l'hôpital les regards noirs, les colères piquées en plein cours et les menaces physiques étaient devenus monnaie courante. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait fini par se briser devant elle comme un vase en sucre. En plein cours, alors qu'il refusait encore une fois de répondre à la question de Regina, Ruby s'était soudainement retourné vers lui pour l'apostropher._

 _-Bon, t'es lourd maintenant, ça fait trois fois qu'elle t'interroge et tout le monde connaît la réponse alors tu peux bien…_

 _-Miss Lucas, je vous en prie, ne vous en mêlez pas ! était intervenue la brune en se rapprochant sensiblement de la table de la jeune fille._

 _-Ouais, ferme-là Ruby ! Va faire des cafés au lieu de nous faire chier ! avait répliqué le garçon d'un ton sec._

 _-Pour qui tu te prends, espèce de petit con ?! avait réagit la jeune fille, interloquée._

 _-Miss Lucas ! Monsieur Jones ! s'était écriée la directrice adjointe pour apaiser un peu les tensions._

 _-Quoi pour qui je me prends ? T'as rien à me dire, pauvre chienne !_

 _-Killian ! avait crié Emma en se levant._

 _Le jeune homme s'était levé à son tour et s'était avancé d'un pas menaçant vers la blonde._

 _-Toujours là pour défendre les plus pourries Swan ?!_

 _-Je défendrai toujours ceux qui méritent d'être défendu, pas les petits débiles infirmes comme toi !_

 _Alors qu'il allait frapper son amie, le corps de Regina Mills était venu s'interposer entre eux et Killian avait senti quelque chose de différent sur son bras, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas senti depuis longtemps, depuis des semaines._

 _Une caresse. Ou plutôt une empoignade mêlée d'une caresse._

 _Regina avait attrapé l'avant bras du garçon et son pouce caressait doucement la peau du garçon. C'était peut-être ce geste qui l'avait sauvé. Elle ne faisait pas comme si il n'avait plus de main, comme s'il ne pouvait pas cogner Emma, elle ne faisait pas comme s'il n'était pas dangereux, elle le considérait pleinement._

 _-Vous n'allez certainement pas frapper une de vos plus fervente amie ! Reprenez vous Jones ! Quant à vous, Miss Swan, vous feriez bien de vous adresser à Monsieur Jones avec le respect qu'il mérite !_

Regina voyait encore le regard sombre de Killian la dévisager, essayant de se décider pour savoir s'il allait frapper son professeur, Emma, ou si son bras allait continuer d'être dorloté par la brune qui plongeait son regard dans le sien. Il avait retiré vivement son bras invalide et était retourné à sa place pour prendre ses affaires et quitter le cours, furieux de s'être laissé arrêté par une caresse.

Des pas la sortirent de sa rêverie et elle croisa le regard surpris du psychologue de l'école.

-Dr. Hopper ! salua-t-elle en se relevant.

Il leva une main pour la rassurer et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle se retint de lui répliquer qu'elle n'avait pas demandé de compagnie et se réinstalla tranquillement.

-Quels beaux trophées ! débuta Hopper en souriant, les deux mains en appuis sur son parapluie.

-Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose ? demanda froidement Regina en le toisant.

-Non.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux. Que voulait-il alors ? Est-ce qu'il venait souvent admirer les trophées la veille des vacances d'avril ?

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Alors, vous venez souvent regarder ces trophées ? demanda-t-il en continuant de regarder la vitrine.

-J'étais en train de me poser la même question à votre sujet !

Il sourit de façon énigmatique et Regina sut pourquoi elle n'aimait pas les psychologues… ces crétins avaient toutes les réponses mais ne les fournissaient jamais, et tant pis si vous ne les trouviez pas.

-Je pense que vous avez besoin de vous rassurer ! dit-il soudain.

Elle arqua un sourcil et tourna la tête vers lui, interloquée.

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait penser ça ?

-Allons, Regina, vous vous postez devant une vitrine bondée de trophées remportés grâce à vous, grâce à toutes les bonnes actions que vous avez pu faire en venant dans ce collège. On dira ce qu'on voudra mais ce n'est pas Stromboli qui a aidé ce collège à se relever !

-Je vous remercie. Dit-elle d'un ton froid.

-Et puisque vous observez ces trophées, j'en conclu que vous chercher sans doute du courage ou alors vous essayez de vous rappeler de tout ce que vous avez fait de bien.

Elle croisa les jambes mal à l'aise.

Emma ne cessait de la tourmenter depuis plusieurs semaines à présent. Depuis son anniversaire, Emma et elle en étaient restées au même point. Regina ne s'était toujours pas confiée et Emma semblait attendre patiemment.

Les premiers jours, Regina avait été sereine en se disant qu'elle pourrait aborder les passages sombres de sa vie le lendemain, puis le lendemain, puis le lendemain, mais au bout de deux semaines, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage et elle avait fini par s'en vouloir. Elle savait qu'Emma se posait énormément de questions, elle était juste trop polie pour harceler Regina. Confuse, gênée et honteuse, la brune s'était mise à l'éviter, prétextant des réunions, ou faisant semblant de déjà dormir lorsqu'Emma rentrait… Elle agissait comme une vraie gamine. Et peu à peu, elle sentait le regard d'Emma peser sur elle, ce n'était pourtant pas un regard de reproche, juste un regard triste. Triste de ne pas être assez digne de confiance, triste de ne pas être acceptée pleinement. Regina lui refusait une explication et son corps. Seulement, Régina ne voulait pas perdre Emma. Car malgré tout, la jeune fille était une bouffée d'oxygène, elle l'apaisait. Elle lui montrait le monde d'une façon différente, elle lui apprenait à vivre malgré les blessures du passé sans même savoir ce qu'elles étaient. Regina changeait et s'attachait peu à peu à la jeune étudiante. Plus elle s'attachait, plus elle avait peur de recommencer les erreurs du passé. Elle changeait, elle se laissait prendre par la main alors qu'elles regardaient la télé, elle laissait Emma lui caresser le dos alors qu'elles s'endormaient, le matin, elle acceptait de se réveiller avec un bras autour de la taille, elle laissait Emma sceller Beau Miroir. Elle avait peut-être même des sentiments pour la jeune fille. Emma lui donnait énormément sans avoir grand chose en retour. Et si elle ne mettait aucune pression sur son aînée, celle-ci s'en chargeait toute seule. La culpabilité était devenue écrasante et plus elle retardait l'échéance, plus elle paniquait.

Elle contracta sa mâchoire en prenant un air mauvais. Devait-elle tout arrêter ? Prendre la fuite lui parut une bonne solution durant quelques minutes.

-Que suis-je sensée faire quand tout dans mon passé me dit de faire marche arrière sur ce qui est en train d'arriver ? demanda-t-elle, rompant le silence relatif du couloir.

Le psychologue plissa les yeux et prit du temps avant de répondre, si bien que Regina crut qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

-Je crois… que vous devriez faire avec les éléments du présent, pas avec ceux du passé. Sinon, vous n'avancerez jamais !

Elle soupira, évidemment c'était une réponse de psy. Une réponse qui veut tout et rien dire et surtout, une réponse qui ne lui convenait pas. Elle garda son dos droit et ses yeux rivés sur un gros trophée en or.

-Et si ces éléments du passé devaient rencontrer mon présent pour sans doute l'anéantir ?

-Vous parlez par énigme, Regina. Gronda doucement Hopper.

-C'est vous qui dites ça ?! se moqua-t-elle en reniflant dédaigneusement.

-Vous avez peur que quelque chose du passé influence votre présent ? Devina l'homme en serrant un peu plus son parapluie.

-C'est ça.

-Si vous gardez le passé enfoui, il finira par vous ronger, et il ne condamnera pas votre présent, mais votre avenir !

Elle soupira de frustration.

-Dans tous les cas, je suis fichue !

-Peut-être que votre présent a simplement besoin de votre passé pour vous assurer un bel avenir ?!

-Mais vous m'avez dit que…

-Je suis psychologue, Regina, pas devin. Mon rôle n'est pas de donner des réponses mais de poser les bonnes questions pour que _vous_ en tiriez les meilleures conclusions pour votre vie.

Elle resta interloquée par ce discours et fronça les sourcils en songeant à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il avait ce sourire amusé qu'ont tous les psy en voyant que leur patient cherche activement la solution.

Il se leva et après un bref signe de tête il s'éloigna en chantonnant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Super Jiminy ! marmonna-t-elle avant de prendre ses affaires pour partir.

Elle regarda sa montre, Emma devait encore être au travail. Elle décida de la rejoindre là-bas.

En entrant dans la chaleur du Chapelier flou, elle ouvrit son manteau et s'avança vers le comptoir.

-Hey ! souffla-t-elle en voyant Emma.

-Hey ! répondit la blonde en souriant gentiment.

-Tu as du temps après ton service pour une balade au clair de lune ?! demanda-t-elle.

-Moi oui, mais toi, tu risques d'être un peu accaparée, souffla Emma en rangeant une bouteille derrière elle.

-Par quoi ?

Emma fit un signe de tête vers le fond de la salle où David, Mary-Margaret, Will et Chloé prenaient un verre.

-Ah… mais ils seront partis d'ici là ! rassura Regina en tapotant le comptoir pour se donner du courage afin de rejoindre la table.

-Je t'amène une manzana.

-Merci !

Regina arriva à la table de ses amis avec une mine radieuse.

-Je savais bien que je vous trouverai là ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Redge ! s'écria Chloé ravie de la voir.

-Ah tu sors enfin de ton château ?! railla David en la prenant dans ses bras pour la saluer.

Elle se détacha de lui en riant et s'installa entre Mary-Margaret et Will en soupirant.

-Eh bien, je viens de finir ma paperasse et j'ai vraiment besoin d'un verre !

Chloé la dévisagea, sachant pertinemment que son amie mentait.

-Quand est-ce qu'on se fait une soirée dans ton manoir, Redge ?! demanda-t-elle avec un œil rieur.

-Pour l'instant je suis trop épuisée pour faire quoi que ce soit dans mon manoir, Tink ! répliqua sèchement la brune.

-Ah oui ? Rien de croustillant à raconter ?!

La curiosité de Mary-Margaret venait d'être piquée au vif et elle prit sa paille entre ses lèvres pour siroter tranquillement sa boisson tandis que les questions s'accumulaient sur Regina.

-Alors qui était la personne chez toi l'autre soir ? demanda Chloé.

-Personne, ce n'était personne et j'espère que vous n'allez pas passer la soirée à me parler de ça ?!

-Oh… ça s'est mal terminé ? demanda David en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il était prêt à dégainer son épée pour embrocher le premier qui aurait pu s'en prendre à elle.

-Bon, au risque de me répéter, j'étais malade, vraiment !

-Moi, ça me va ! s'exclama le professeur de sport.

-Je passe plus de temps à l'école que chez moi, à force, j'attrape tous les microbes qui trainent là-bas…

-Il faut que tu te changes un peu les idées. Susurra Will en mettant une main contre son bras. Il la caressa avec le dos de son index.

-Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis venue ici. Déclara-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil vers Emma.

Celle-ci était justement en train de préparer son verre et n'avait heureusement pas vu le geste de Will.

-On se disait justement que Will et toi pourriez venir dîner à la maison un de ces jours ?! proposa David en jouant avec son verre.

Chloé se retint de rire et regarda son amie pour voir comment elle allait se tirer de ce mauvais pas.

-C'est… une bonne idée, oui pourquoi pas, un de ces jours.

-Parfait ! Demain ! s'exclama Mary-Margaret trop heureuse de faire les entremetteuses.

-Demain, ce n'est pas possible, j'ai ce truc avec l'école…

-Un truc avec l'école, je n'en ai pas entendu parlé ! Feignit Chloé en attrapant sa paille dans sa bouche.

-Evidemment, tu n'es qu'infirmière, je ne vois pas bien comment les réunions concernant la direction te seraient communiquées ! répliqua sèchement Régina qui en avait marre de ce petit jeu.

-Bon, après demain alors ! proposa David.

-Euh… j'ai…

-Encore un truc avec le collège ? dit Mary Margaret en fronçant les sourcils, suspicieuse.

-Eh bien…

-Non ! Après demain, c'est avec moi qu'elle a quelque chose de prévu ! Désolée Will ! Mais c'est notre soirée fille ! Lança Tink en décidant finalement d'aider son amie.

Regina lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

-Ecoutez, je regarderai mon agenda et je vous donnerai une date à laquelle je suis libre, d'accord ?! proposa la brune.

Will posa une main sur sa cuisse et tout en la caressant gentiment il lui murmura.

-Ne tarde pas trop quand même.

Emma arriva à ce moment là et déposa la manzana devant le nez de son professeur.

-C'est pas vrai, Swan ! Tu sais que tu fous la trouille quand tu arrives !? s'exclama Will en sursautant.

-Seulement aux clients qui font des trucs chelou ! railla Emma.

Tink ouvrit des yeux ronds et Regina se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

-Tu sors de nulle part comme ça, franchement, c'est flippant ! poursuivit le professeur de sport en regardant autour de la table pour avoir un peu de soutien.

-Bon, c'est ma tournée, qu'est ce que tu pourrais nous apporter d'autres boissons ? les mêmes ! demanda-t-il d'un ton condescendant.

Emma jeta un regard interrogateur à sa petite amie qui l'évita soigneusement. Furieuse, elle partit préparer les verres pendant que la tablée reprenait les discussions.

-Bon, et le voyage avec les dernier année, qui a été désigné pour partir ? demanda soudain Mary en se penchant vers son amie.

-Déjà, il y aura uniquement les professeurs qui s'occupent d'eux, et je pense qu'il y a de bonnes chances pour que David et toi partiez !

-Vous devriez prendre une infirmière avec vous, on ne sait jamais !

-Figurez-vous que pour l'instant, le directeur veut absolument être accompagnateur ! informa la brune.

-Okay, oublie pour l'infirmière ! grogna Chloé.

De loin, Emma remarquait la main de Scarlett qui remontait et descendait sur la jambe de _sa_ brune. Ne faisant rien de bien voyant pour le repousser, à part un air terriblement gêné sur le visage, Regina tentait visiblement de s'intéresser aux conversations.

-Combien de places sont libres pour les professeurs ?

-Quatre, mais je ne pense pas me mettre sur le projet, alors pas la peine de commencer à faire des milliers de plans sur la comète !

Emma fulminait et s'enrageait seule de voir que la brune ne voulait visiblement rien faire pour repousser les avances de Will, mais peut-être qu'elle aimait cela. Emma se rassura en voyant que son service prenait fin dans dix minutes. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle vit que Regina avait finalement posé sa main sur celle de Will. Une douleur se fit ressentir sur son flan gauche et elle sentit la rage s'emparer de son esprit. Elle agrippa son plateau et posa les verres dessus.

Regina avait finalement décidé de poser sa main sur celle de Will pour qu'il cesse ses mouvements mais le geste, qui n'était passé inaperçu aux yeux de personne, passa pour un premier pas vers le professeur de sport.

Néanmoins, Chloé vit très clairement le regard d'Emma changer au loin et elle tenta par tous les moyens de prévenir son amie.

-Voici vos verres ! s'écria Emma le plateau au-dessus de l'épaule de Will qui sursauta une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois-ci, il donna un coup dans le plateau de la jeune fille qui le laissa clairement tomber sur les genoux de celui-ci.

-Oops ! fit Emma en prenant un air désolé.

-Bon sang ! SWAN ! C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME ?! hurla Will en se levant, recouvert des différents alcools qui remplissaient les verres quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Je suis désolée, professeur, vous avez donné un coup dans mon plateau et…

-On n'a pas idée de se mettre au dessus de l'épaule d'un client ! répliqua l'homme furieux.

-Attention aux bougies ! Prévint Mary en soufflant sur l'une d'elle pour éteindre la flamme.

Chloé se retint de rire et de féliciter la belle blonde pour son cran. David fronça les sourcils et se leva à son tour pour ramasser les verres échoués sur la table.

-Quelle idiote ! C'est pas croyable ! rugit Will en tentant d'éponger son jean.

-Il faut vraiment que Jefferson songe à te dégager de ce bar !

Emma lança un regard entendu à Regina qui préféra regarder ailleurs.

-Hey ! s'exclama David. Calme toi un peu ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est un accident, ça arrive !

-Merci de prendre ma défense ! déclara Emma en lançant un regard plein de reproches vers Regina avant de retourner derrière le bar pour aller chercher un seau d'eau chaude.

-Bon ! Si on rentrait ! Je crois que cette soirée demande à se finir ! souffla Chloé en se levant.

-De toute façon, il ne reste plus que nous dans le bar, on devrait y aller ! renchérit Mary.

David et Mary-Margaret se levèrent et déposèrent l'argent sur le comptoir, puis Will fit de même après avoir dit au revoir à Regina et Chloé.

Chloé se tourna enfin vers Regina et l'embrassa sur les cheveux.

-Bon courage avec ta blonde! lui murmura-t-elle.

Elle quitta le bar et Regina fusilla Emma du regard. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Soudain, Emma se rua sur elle et la poussa dans les toilettes. Elle se dépêcha de refermer la porte et de la plaquer contre le bois noir.

-Qu'est ce que…? eut le temps de prononcer Regina avant que la bouche de l'étudiante vienne s'aplatir contre la sienne. Regina lâcha son sac qui s'écrasa mollement contre le sol et ses mains vinrent directement à la rencontre du ventre plat de la blonde. Elle fit descendre ses pouces sur ses hanches et retrouva un peu d'air lorsque la jeune fille se sépara d'elle pour quelques secondes. Regina la sentit descendre dans son cou et ne put empêcher un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres lorsqu'elle prit conscience qu'Emma était en train de lui sucer avidement le cou. Avec une brutalité nouvelle, Emma plaqua les mains de Regina contre la porte et continua sa besogne. Le bassin de la directrice adjointe tentait de rentrer en contact avec celui de son élève mais celle-ci grogna de mécontentement, elle força la brune à rester collée contre la porte en plaçant une jambe entre les siennes.

Regina gémit encore et arrêta de lutter. Puis, soudain, il n'y eut plus rien. Elle se retrouva adosser contre la porte, sans aucun corps pour la retenir. Après avoir repris un souffle moins erratique, elle remit une mèche de cheveux en place.

-C'était quoi ça? demanda-t-elle, les yeux rempli d'incompréhension.

-Je viens de laisser ma marque sur toi! avoua Emma en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Regina fronça les sourcils.

-Qu…quoi?

-Qu'il ne s'avise pas de reposer sa main sur ta cuisse, ou je le tue !

Regina fronça les sourcils, les affres de la jalousie venaient de s'emparer d'Emma et Regina ne trouvait pas cela sexy du tout, bien au contraire, elle sentit une panique folle envahir ses entrailles.

-Emma, c'était déplacé, et totalement stupide ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?

En disant cela, elle s'était déplacée vers un miroir qui lui renvoya une image d'elle avec un suçon violet dans le cou.

-Pour quelqu'un qui joue avec les apparences ! C'est vrai, il aurait pu mettre sa main sous ta jupe que tu l'aurais laissé faire juste pour que tes amis pensent que tu ne te tapes pas d'étudiante !

-Je ne suis pas comme ça ! se défendit la brune en faisant volte-face.

-Comment es-tu Regina ? C'est ça la question ! Tu sais tout de moi et moi je ne sais rien ! Je me contente de peu mais j'avoue que lorsque je vois qu'un parfait crétin à plus en une soirée que moi plusieurs semaines, j'ai des doutes !

Regina se tut, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre parce qu'au fond, elle savait qu'Emma était en droit de se poser des questions. Elle s'appuya contre le lavabo et se pinça l'arête du nez. Elle sentait une migraine arriver au galop.

-Je ne suis pas ton objet, Emma !

-Hein ?!

-Tu me marques comme si j'étais ta chose, comme si je t'appartenais, je n'appartiens à personne !

Les épaules de la jeune fille s'affaissèrent, elle n'était plus certaine de bien comprendre où la conversation les avait mené.

-De quoi tu parles ?!

-De cette affreuse trace que tu viens de me faire dans le cou pour que Will ne s'approche pas de moi ! Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je veux ! Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce qu'il me faut dans ma vie, et je suis assez grande pour repousser les avances d'un homme !

-Alors pourquoi n'avoir rien fait ?! rugit Emma, furibonde, un bras tendu vers la porte pour localiser l'action dans la pièce d'à côté.

-Parce que je dois préserver les apparences ! Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de la gravité de la chose si jamais on venait à être découverte.

-Et tu comptes coucher avec lui pour préserver les apparences ? demanda Emma de façon provoquante.

Les yeux de Regina lançaient des éclairs.

-Est-ce que tu fais ça pour nous, ou tu fais ça parce que ça serait plus facile avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? Est-ce que tu fais ça pour préserver les apparences, ou alors tu fais ça pour me diriger vers la sortie ? Parce qu'il y a plusieurs semaines, tu m'as dit que tu voulais être honnête avec moi, tu m'as dit que tu voulais te donner à cent pour cent avec moi mais… depuis rien n'a changé, et je ne dis pas ça parce que je veux te forcer à te confier à moi, mais j'aimerai savoir si tu vas le faire, si je dois encore être patiente, ou si tu comptes finalement me dégager parce que la relation qu'on a est trop difficile à supporter !?

Regina sentit un sanglot se bloquer dans sa gorge, elle était réellement perdue et ne savait pas si elle devait fuir face au comportement d'Emma ou lui donner une seconde chance. Emma ne savait rien de sa vie et elle ne pouvait pas agir en conséquence, elle ne savait pas que ce genre de comportement pouvait être rédhibitoire pour Regina. La brune se remit à respirer au bout de plusieurs secondes durant lesquelles elle s'était plongée dans une intense réflexion.

-Je… j'ai besoin de réfléchir… je veux dire, je… merde Emma ! Tu viens de me marquer comme si j'étais un objet !

Le juron prononcé par Regina choqua la blonde qui ne l'avait encore jamais entendu dire de grossièreté.

-Ce n'était pas pour… enfin… je ne pensais pas te marquer, je voulais juste qu'il arrête de te tripoter !

Emma s'était rapproché de Regina pour attraper ses mains afin de la rassurer.

-Bon, on ne va pas parler de tout ça dans cet endroit ! déclara Regina en jetant un œil dégouté autour d'elle. Rentrons chez moi.

Regina désactiva l'alarme et fit signe à Emma de rentrer. La jeune fille quitta ses chaussures et se dirigea vers Regina qui se lavait les mains dans la cuisine. Elle enroula un bras autour de sa taille et sa main échoua sur le ventre de son professeur. Durant tout le voyage, elles avaient été silencieuses, sentant que l'aveu de l'ainée était à la limite d'exploser dans l'habitacle de la Mercedes, mais maintenant, elle voulait la consoler.

-Gina, je suis réellement désolée.

Regina se défit de son étreinte et s'essuya les mains dans un torchon propre. Puis, elle posa le torchon sur le comptoir et se tourna vers la blonde.

-Il est temps que je te raconte tout.

Regina avait appuyé ses mains sur l'îlot de la cuisine, elle semblait s'agripper de toutes ses forces pour ne pas glisser au sol. Emma ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil. Jamais elle n'avait eu ce regard apeuré et implorant.

-Regina! Si tu ne veux pas c'est...

-Non ! Coupa la brune. Je sais que je te dois la vérité, mais après tout ce que je vais te dire, je sais que tu voudras partir. J'ai repoussé ce moment le plus longtemps que j'ai pu mais…

Elles se tenaient face à face, sachant pertinemment qu'elles étaient arrivées à un point de non retour.

-Pourquoi je voudrais partir ? demanda Emma en posant sa main sur celle de Regina qui sursauta à ce contact.

-Parce que je ne suis pas celle que tu crois, je suis détruite, Emma.

Une boule d'appréhension se forma dans le ventre de l'étudiante. Elle emmêla ses doigts à ceux de son aînée et l'attira contre elle.

-Regina, quoi que tu ai pu faire, je crois que je suis assez forte pour l'entendre. Murmura-t-elle dans le creux de son cou.

La brune se recula de quelques pas et se tourna vers le frigo d'où elle sortit une bouteille de vodka. Elle se servit un verre et l'avala cul sec. De nouveau, la peur se lisait sur son visage et Emma vit son regard se perdre au loin. Elle approcha et glissa sa main entre ses cheveux pour caresser sa joue avec son pouce tandis que ses autres doigts reposaient sur sa nuque.

-Regina, s'il te plait, ai confiance en moi ! Je ne partirai pas !

-Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir. Déclara sèchement son ainée.

Emma remplaça ces paroles acerbes par un baiser doux et tendre. Elles se dirigèrent vers le salon, la brune n'oubliant pas d'amener sa bouteille et un verre avec elle.

Le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminé diffusait dans la pièce une douce chaleur mais pourtant, Regina frissonnait. Elle avait fait tomber le masque de froideur et Emma savait qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de courage pour parler.

Regina soupira et avala un deuxième verre qui produisit un son sec lorsqu'elle le reposa.

-Le jour de mes vingt ans, j'ai… j'ai tué mon père.

Emma cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Elle fronça les sourcils et tenta de garder un visage impassible.

-Je… je… pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle abasourdie.

-Il faut que je te raconte toute l'histoire pour que tu comprennes mais… Emma, je t'en supplie, ne me juge pas trop vite.

La jeune fille opina silencieusement et Regina se lança dans son récit, elle parlait d'une voix grave et éraillée.

-Ma famille est l'une des plus puissante du pays. C'est ce genre de famille dont on n'entend pas beaucoup parlé mais qui dirige d'une main de maître leurs petites magouilles. Je suis née au moment où tout prenait une ampleur démesurée pour mes parents et j'ai bénéficié avec ma grande sœur Zelena, d'une éducation stricte où seule l'excellence était admise. Je n'avais le droit à aucune distraction et mes jeux d'enfants étaient limités à apprendre les bonnes manières et pratiquer les disciplines les plus côtés. Rares étaient ceux qui osaient nous adresser la parole parce que ma mère faisait régner la terreur sur toutes la ville et quiconque n'était pas digne de parler à ses filles se retrouvait au chômage et forcé de quitter la ville. Je souffrais de la solitude, j'ai fini par étouffer et par me sentir morte de l'intérieur. A force, j'ai développé une espèce de rébellion haineuse contre ma mère et j'ai entrainé ma sœur avec moi. Ce qui était étrange, c'est que ma mère nous avait monté l'une contre l'autre mais qu'au bout d'un certain temps, on a fini par comprendre que la vie serait bien plus agréable si on s'entendait bien. Les moments où ma mère quittait la maison étaient les plus doux et les plus heureux. Mon père, Zelena et moi, formions une vraie famille soudée et j'étais très proche de mon père ; il était ma bouée de sauvetage, ma bulle de liberté, mais il était terriblement lâche.

Elle soupira, sans doute regrettait-elle qu'il n'ait pas été plus courageux.

-Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu se soulever contre une décision de ma mère, aussi injuste soit elle.

Elle secoua la tête, sentant qu'elle oubliait de préciser certaines choses.

-Emma, je ne parle pas seulement d'une mère qui, pour le bien de ses filles les empêche d'avoir de mauvaises fréquentations. Je te parle d'une mère tyrannique, qui distribuait des gifles sans raison, qui usait de la force pour que nous restions à _notre juste place_. Le jour où le shérif m'a surprise avec mes amies en train de fumer au coin d'une rue, je peux t'assurer que ma mère a été au courant la minute qui a suivi et que la raclée que je me suis prise restera gravée à jamais dans ma mémoire.

Emma ne dit mot. Elle voulu attraper sa main mais la brune se recula en sentant qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle finisse son histoire, qu'elle aille au bout pour ne pas se laisser aller.

-Un jour, ma sœur est partie vivre au Canada et elle n'a plus donné de nouvelles à ma mère. Je crois qu'elle voulait en finir avec cette vie. Je me retrouvais donc seule prise dans les griffes de ma mère. Mes journées se résumaient à me lever, aller au collège et suivre des cours de piano ou d'équitation que sais-je encore. A l'université, j'ai fini par me faire des amis. Deux à vrai dire, Narcissa et Daniel. Daniel était aussi mon moniteur de cheval, nous avions le même âge et tout cela nous rapprochait. Il vivait dans une famille bien plus modeste que la mienne et son frère n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de fréquentable. Bref, il avait tout pour que ma mère le déteste au plus haut point.

Emma sentit un peu du cœur de Regina se fractionner dans la pièce. Elle savait que ce garçon avait probablement brisé son cœur mais il avait dû lui apporter beaucoup de joie aussi. Elle se concentra sur le visage de la cavalière qui venait de prendre un air sombre et grave.

-Le soir de mes vingt ans… Elle s'arrêta, la gorge serrée et l'estomac noué. Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux d'Emma et ce qu'elle y trouva la réconforta. Emma n'avait pas peur, elle n'avait rien que de la tendresse derrière ses prunelles. Elle trouva dans son regard quelque chose qui l'encouragea à poursuivre.

-J'avais envie de fêter mon anniversaire en compagnie d'un seul garçon. Celui qui avait su m'approcher et toucher mon cœur : Daniel. Ma mère était formellement contre bien évidemment mais mon père, ce jour-là, est venu me voir après ma leçon d'équitation, il s'est assis à côté de moi et m'a dit que le portillon à l'arrière de la maison serait ouvert le soir-même.

Elle s'interrompit, appuyant son dos contre le fauteuil.

-Il m'a juste dit ça et il est parti. J'étais folle de joie ! Pour la première fois de ma vie, mon père s'alliait avec moi contre ma mère et crois-moi, depuis le départ de ma sœur, j'en avais vraiment besoin. Le déroulement de cette soirée est très clair dans mon esprit. Je me suis préparé durant des heures et j'ai attendu que tout le monde soit couché ! Je suis descendue et j'ai quitté le jardin par le portillon que mon père avait déverrouillé. Je suis partie à quelques kilomètres de chez moi, j'avais réussi à prévenir Daniel par l'intermédiaire de son frère qui travaillait à l'époque dans les écuries de mes parents. Je lui avais fait passer un mot pour qu'il le transmette à Daniel. On devait se retrouver au bord d'un lac… un endroit que Daniel et moi affectionnions particulièrement pour nos balades à cheval.

Le regard de Regina se perdit et durant une seconde, elle se demanda si elle allait pouvoir continuer cette histoire qui était restée dans les tréfonds de son âme durant si longtemps. Ses yeux se trouvèrent remplis de larmes et elle les effaça d'un geste rageur.

-Daniel n'est jamais venu. A la place, j'ai retrouvé Léopold, son frère. Il avait développé une jalousie pour son frère qui avait détruit absolument tout amour et toute humanité sur son passage.

Elle s'arrêta, l'émotion devenait trop forte, elle se leva et alla s'appuyer contre la cheminé, penchant son visage au dessus des flammes qui lui brûlaient presque les joues. Elle poussa un gémissement et retourna se servir un verre. Elle revint sur ses pas et garda le dos tourné à Emma qui sentait qu'elle devait pousser un peu les choses.

-Regina, que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Leo m'a expliqué que Daniel ne me méritait pas, qu'il était trop faible et trop stupide pour moi. J'étais déboussolée, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me disait et je n'arrêtais pas de demander où était Daniel. Comme il ne me répondait pas, j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que l'amour ne pouvait pas se commander et que c'était bien de Daniel dont j'étais tombée amoureuse.

Elle ferma les yeux tout en s'accrochant à la cheminé.

-Au moment où j'ai dit ça…il a fondu sur moi.

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Elle se força à poursuivre, malgré les larmes qui ravageaient son visage.

-Il m'a violé.

Emma serra les dents, sentant une nausée l'envahir. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans le bras du fauteuil afin de ne pas éclater en sanglots. Ce monstre lui avait volé sa candeur, sa jeunesse… sa virginité.

-J'ai hurlé, appelé à l'aide mais personne n'est venu. Quand il a eu fini, il m'a laissé là. Ma robe était à moitié déchirée et des bleus ravageait mon corps. Je n'ai pas pleuré, je crois que j'étais trop choquée et que j'avais dépassé le stade des larmes. La chose dont je me souviens, c'est de cette douleur. Je n'étais plus que douleur et j'ai mis un moment avant de parvenir à me lever. Je crois que c'est la peur qu'il revienne pour recommencer qui m'a fait fuir à travers les arbres. Lorsque j'ai rejoins la route, j'ai erré pour trouver une cabine téléphonique et j'ai appelé mon père. Il a débarqué en moins de cinq minutes et il a tout de suite compris ce qui s'était passé.

Regina avala un autre verre et se retourna vers Emma à qui elle venait de détruire toutes illusions.

-Dans la voiture, alors qu'il voulait m'emmener à l'hôpital, j'ai paniquée et j'ai fais une crise d'angoisse, les larmes que j'avais retenu jusque là se sont transformées en hurlements, gifles, coups; toute la peur et la rage que j'avais ressenti contre Léopold, resurgissait parce que mon père voulait me _forcer_ à aller à l'hôpital. Il a essayé de me maitriser… il a lâché le volant... quelques secondes...

Emma laissa retomber ses épaules, la suite était facile à deviner…

-D'un seul coup, tout est devenu incroyablement clair, une lumière vive nous a éclairé alors qu'il faisait nuit noir, et avant que mon père ait eu le temps de dévier la voiture, un 4x4 nous a percuté de plein fouet du côté conducteur.

Emma écoutait en silence le récit douloureux de Regina.

-Lorsque je me suis retrouvée recouverte du sang de mon père, j'ai compris tout de suite. Et je suis restée figée jusqu'à ce que le conducteur de l'autre véhicule vienne me parler. Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment ce qu'il disait mais je sais que je trouvais ça troublant de parler avec un inconnu de quelque chose d'aussi intime que la mort de mon père. Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment du reste. J'ai eu cette cicatrice, au-dessus de ma lèvre, mon père, lui, y a laissé la vie.

-Et Léopold ? demanda Emma en resserrant ses bras autour de ses genoux qu'elle avait ramené contre sa poitrine.

-Après cet accident, j'ai été conduite à l'hôpital où ma mère est intervenue pour qu'on ne me touche pas. On a juste vérifié que je ne faisais pas une hémorragie interne et ma mère m'a ramené à la maison.

-Tu ne lui as jamais dit ce qu'il t'était arrivé ?

Regina marqua une pause.

-Si. J'avais beau la détester de tout mon être, elle restait ma maman et j'avais besoin d'elle plus que personne d'autre.

-Qu'a-t-elle fait lorsque tu lui as dit ?

-Elle m'a giflé. Elle m'a dit que j'étais une putain et que nous ne porterions pas plainte pour le viol. Parce que je l'avais bien cherché et qu'un procès entacherait la réputation de la famille.

Les sourcils de Régina se plièrent sous la douleur.

-Les jours qui ont suivi ont été très dur. Et puis, ma sœur est rentrée pour l'enterrement de mon père. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me déteste à son tour mais elle m'a grandement apaisé. Je ne lui ai rien raconté mais c'était… comme si elle savait. Lorsqu'elle est partie, je me suis retrouvée seule avec mes démons. Je devais gérer la mort de mon père et le viol que j'avais enduré.

Emma serra les poings. Elle voulait que ce récit se termine au plus vite.

-Je suis tombée dans une dépression sévère durant les trois mois qui ont suivi l'enterrement. Daniel ne comprenait pas mon éloignement soudain et peu à peu, je me suis rendue compte que je ne l'avais peut-être jamais aimé, puisque j'étais attirée par les femmes. Ma mère avait juste formaté mon cerveau pour que je sois cette parfaite petite fille qui épouserait un homme riche à sa majorité. Celle qui m'a sauvé de cette situation s'appelait Narcissa. Nous avions beaucoup de point commun. Sa mère, après l'avoir mise au monde était tombée très malade et une fois sortie d'affaire, elle avait fini par détester son propre enfant, allant jusqu'à la surnommer Cruella. Narcissa était magnifique, blonde aux yeux bleus, pétillante de bonheur et souffrant tout comme moi de l'enfermement imposé par sa mère. On a commencé à vivre une magnifique histoire d'amour et malgré ses deux ans de plus que moi, elle arrivait à me mettre à l'aise dans n'importe quelle situation. Un jour, des douleurs dans mon bas ventre se sont déclenchées et j'ai senti un liquide couler le long de mes jambes. Cela faisait à peu près neuf mois que j'avais été violée et durant ces neufs mois, un petit garçon avait grandi dans mes entrailles sans que je m'en aperçoive. Ma mère m'a emmené dans une clinique privée et dans la plus grande discrétion, j'ai mis au monde un bébé magnifique.

-Henry ! murmura Emma comme une évidence.

Regina hocha la tête et reprit une gorgée de son breuvage.

-Ma mère a voulu que j'abandonne mon fils et je me suis battue plusieurs mois jusqu'au soir où Narcissa est venue me chercher dans sa somptueuse voiture. J'avais vingt et un ans depuis trois minutes lorsque j'ai pris mon petit garçon et que nous avons fui. J'ai quitté l'université, ma vie de famille, ma mère, la ville où j'avais grandi et nous avons trouvé refuge à New York. Narcissa avait volé assez d'argent à sa mère pour nous permettre de vivre quelques temps avant de trouver un travail et de subvenir à nos besoins. Nous avons tenu six mois. La vie se déroulait paisiblement et j'aimais tellement Narcissa que j'aurai pu me jeter sous un train pour elle. Jour après jour, nos liens se resserraient.

Finalement, ma mère nous a retrouvé au moment où nous n'avions plus un sou pour nous loger et nous avons accepté de revenir nous installer à côté de chez elle. Elle qui ne voulait pas d'un bâtard sous son toit nous a trouvé un appartement pour tous les trois et nous avons pu bénéficier de la fortune de ma famille, j'ai repris mes études. Ma mère, pour redorer le blason familial, m'a fait cadeau d'une ville six mois après. Henry avait un an et l'argent que le poste m'apportait servait à faire son bonheur. Quant à moi, j'avais le droit de faire ce que je voulais tant que je ne ternissais pas la réputation de ma mère avec mon bâtard de fils et ma lesbienne de petite amie. Narcissa et Henry étaient donc passés sous silence et j'étais maire de toute une ville à seulement vingt deux ans. J'étais douée, sacrément douée mais Narcissa ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et elle a commencé à redevenir Cruella. Même si sa mère m'avait toujours mise en garde, j'avais supposé que c'était parce qu'elle voulait m'éloigner de Narcissa. Et alors que j'avais plus ou moins réussi à échapper à l'emprise de ma mère, j'étais tombée dans les filets de Cruella. Et les coups, les menaces, les passages à tabac et la destruction mentale ont recommencé. J'étais de nouveau prisonnière d'une situation inextricable.

Elle prit un temps pour déglutir et se relança dans son récit. Emma n'aurait pas pu l'arrêter, et d'ailleurs… le voulait-elle seulement ?

-Une nuit où je me suis refusée à elle, Cruella a attrapé Henry alors qu'il dormait et elle a pointé une arme sur lui. Le deal était simple, si j'acceptais de coucher avec elle, alors elle laissait mon fils, et si je refusais, elle le tuerait. C'était une étape de plus dans la violence, elle voulait avoir le contrôle sur moi, faire de moi sa chose. Je me suis résolue à coucher avec elle et une fois que ça a été fini, j'ai attendu qu'elle dorme profondément, j'ai pris mon fils et on a décampé. On a été de ville en ville durant plusieurs mois mais elle me retrouvait manquant de me tuer à chaque fois. Pour le bien de mon fils, je me suis tournée vers la seule personne qui m'ait vraiment aimé.

-Daniel ? demanda Emma d'une voix blanche.

Regina hocha la tête.

-Je lui ai confié mon petit garçon dans le plus grand secret et j'ai fui. Le jour où elle me retrouvera, il n'y aura pas Henry, et elle ne pourra pas lui faire de mal. Jamais.

Le silence se fit et l'aveu résonnait encore dans toute la pièce. Emma avait les larmes au bord des yeux et elle les laissa couler lorsque Regina la regarda.

-Je suis déchirée par la vie, Emma, je ne fais confiance qu'à moi-même. Je ne suis pas la personne formidable que tu imagines, je suis brisée, je n'ai pas de famille, je suis déracinée et j'ai un vide en moi qui ne pourra jamais se combler !

Emma s'agenouilla devant sa belle et posa une main sur sa joue.

-C'est toi qui m'a appris qu'il y a des visages bien plus beaux que le masque qui les couvre, c'est vrai, Regina. Je viens d'en avoir la preuve ! L'image que j'avais de toi était bien pâle face à ton vrai visage, je… je te prends toute entière, je te prends comme tu es, et je suis heureuse que tu sois cette femme forte et belle et… et… pleine de bonté ! Je… Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot rempli d'émotion. Elle s'installa à côté de sa compagne et l'attira dans ses bras. Ella caressa ses cheveux durant de longues minutes encore sous le choque de son récit.

Était-elle assez forte pour réparer le cœur de Regina ? Arriverait-elle à la guérir ? Emma sentit une bulle d'angoisse gonfler dans sa poitrine, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir de ça pour sa première relation sérieuse. Regina était son professeur, c'était assez compliqué. Comment pouvait-elle gérer une situation comme celle-là?

Elle fronça les sourcils, elle était effrayée par toute cette histoire mais le besoin d'être sans arrêt à ses côtés, l'envie de la voir sourire et simplement le bonheur de l'entendre rire était des signes assez sérieux pour qu'Emma se donne la peine d'essayer. Après tout, elle était en train de tomber amoureuse, elle le savait.

Peu à peu, la blonde sentit le corps de la brune prendre un poids nouveau. Épuisée par ses confession, la jeune femme s'était endormie et Emma n'eut pas le cœur de la réveiller. Elle attrapa un plaid et couvrit leurs deux corps afin qu'elles n'aient pas froid au milieu de la nuit.

Regina se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et frissonna en sentant le plaid recouvrir uniquement ses jambes. Un bras d'Emma entourait toujours ses épaules mais cela ne suffisait pas à la réchauffer. Elle embrassa chastement la blonde pour qu'elle se réveille et lui fit un doux sourire.

-Hey ! lança Emma d'une voix rocailleuse.

-Hey ! répondit la brune.

-On va se coucher là-haut ?! proposa Regina en caressant doucement le bras de son élève.

-Quelle heure il est ? demanda la jeune femme en se redressant, la forçant à se relever à son tour.

Regina regarda sa montre et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour déchiffrer le petit cadran argenté.

-Sept heures.

-Okay, j'ai besoin d'un café et d'aller courir. Bailla Emma en repoussant le plaid.

Regina se renfrogna. Elle avait l'impression que la jeune fille fuyait son regard.

-Tu rentres pour midi ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de garder le contrôle de sa voix.

-Euh… non, je vais manger avec Alice et ce soir, ne m'attend pas, je vais sans doute dormir chez August.

-Je vois.

Oui, Regina voyait parfaitement le manège de la blonde pour prendre la fuite. Elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une tasse ébréchée comme petite amie, elle enserra ses genoux et ferma son visage.

-A plus tard !

Regina ne répondit pas, laissant la blonde s'échapper à toute vitesse. Mais la porte ne claqua pas et elle tourna la tête pour voir la blonde revenir sur ses pas.

-Je t'appelle ce soir! murmura-t-elle pour rassurer la brune en déposant un baiser sur son front.

* * *

Le soir même, lorsqu'elle arriva au bar, Leroy lui donna une enveloppe sur laquelle son prénom était écrit. Un rendez-vous. Un rendez-vous après son service, dans le petit parc à mi chemin entre chez August et Regina, peu fréquenté car éloignée de la ville.

Vers minuit donc, elle posa son vélo contre les grilles du parc et se dirigea à l'endroit où on pouvait observer toute la ville. Elle regarda les lumières scintiller et trouva cela incroyablement romantique. Elle avait un sourire sur les lèvres et sentit une présence derrière elle. Regina Mills s'était assise sur un banc, elle l'observait discrètement. Emma plongea son regard dans les prunelles de son aînée.

-Gina ! s'écria-t-elle.

La blonde la rejoignit et alors qu'elle allait embrasser sa petite amie, elle vit dans son regard que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Ella garda le silence pendant un long moment. En scrutant son visage, Emma pouvait voir que la brune luttait contre des pensées intérieures qu'elle n'osait visiblement pas partager.

-Ce n'est pas raisonnable! lâcha-t-elle enfin.

Emma sentit une déchirure dans sa poitrine. Une boule se forma immédiatement dans sa gorge et elle eut la désagréable impression que la partie était déjà perdue.

-Raisonnable? répéta-t-elle, interdite.

-Swan, vous êtes une élève! Je…

-Appelle moi par mon prénom! cria-t-elle en sentant une violente colère prendre possession de son corps. Elle se releva pour avoir l'ascendant sur la brunette.

-Vous êtes une de mes élèves et je crois que nous sommes, de toute évidence allées trop loin…

-Arrête de me vouvoyer !

-Swan…

-Mes lèvres ont touchés les tiennes! J'ai serré ton corps contre le mien! s'écria Emma en tentant de capter son regard.

-Swan! Moins fort! ordonna la jeune femme en jetant un coup d'oeil aux alentours.

-Moins fort?

Emma se précipita vers elle et agrippa les pans de sa veste bleue. Elle la plaqua avec douceur et précaution contre le dossier du banc et approcha son visage très près de sa bouche.

-Ose me dire que tu n'as pas aimé?!

Regina sentait les poings d'Emma en dessous de sa gorge. Le souffle de la jeune fille se faisait erratique et ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. La brune descendit son regard sur les lèvres de son élève, puis elle fit un effort considérable pour détourner la tête. Elle eut, elle aussi, envie de pleurer et agrippa les poignets d'Emma pour la rejeter furieusement.

-Je vous donne une porte de sortie, Swan ! Vous pourriez avoir la décence de l'ouvrir pour fuir !

Regina se releva pour partir, le dos droit et le visage pointé vers le bas.

-Fuir ?! Mais…

Emma comprit soudain, Regina pensait être trop abimé pour elle.

-Regina ! S'il te plait ! Ecoute-moi ! supplia Emma en levant les mains devant elle.

-Je ne préfère pas ! s'étrangla la brune en essayant de dissimuler ses yeux plein d'eau.

-Non ! Non ! Non ! hoqueta la jeune fille en lui attrapant les épaules.

-Je t'en prie, écoute ce que j'ai à te dire !

Elle passa une main sous le menton de sa belle qui avait le visage ravagé par la colère, la tristesse et la honte.

-S'il te plait, j'ai eu peur ! J'ai eu peur ! répéta Emma pour bien se faire comprendre.

Regina releva le regard vers Emma, étonnée et déboussolée.

-C'est vrai, ce matin j'ai eu peur. Je suis désolée mais j'ai eu peur parce que je pensais être la plus détruite de nous deux ! J'ai eu peur parce que je me suis soudain dit que c'était moi qui devrait te relever et… je ne sais pas comment faire, j'ai eu peur de te décevoir, j'ai eu peur de ne pas y parvenir, j'ai eu peur que tu sois… que tu sois tellement déçue de moi. J'ai flippé de te perdre alors j'ai voulu m'éloigner une journée pour trouver un moyen de t'aider, un moyen de… de te guérir. Regina, s'il te plait, ne pars pas parce que… je suis là, je suis là maintenant, je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne… je t'en prie dis quelque chose ! Emma avait la respiration courte et elle pensa que son discours n'avait servi à rien. Alors elle se pencha pour effleurer les lèvres de son amante et l'embrassa tout doucement. Elle pinça le col de la veste bleue entre ses doigts pour l'empêcher de fuir et pour écraser un peu plus ses lèvres. Elle se recula enfin, laissant le choix à la cavalière.

-La porte est encore ouverte ! murmura Regina en lui donnant encore une chance de fuir.

-Alors verrouille la, parce que je te jure que je ne partirai pas ! Assura-t-elle. Je suis désolée si tu as pu croire que j'allais t'abandonner après ce que tu m'as confié, je suis juste… inexpérimentée et je voulais juste m'éloigner une journée pour pas tout foutre en l'air. Expliqua-t-elle en envoyant rouler un petit caillou à l'aide de son pied.

-La communication vous fait cruellement défaut, miss Swan. Plaisanta Regina.

Emma posa une main sur sa joue et écarta une mèche d'ébène qu'elle alla coincer derrière son oreille.

-Je veux aller voir Henry ! murmura-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de Regina.

-Pardon ?!

-Emmène-moi voir ton fils ! S'il te plait, partons maintenant, je veux le rencontrer !

* * *

Verdict?


	16. Chapter 15- Le voyage

Okay, je suis désolée pour le retard mais... je n'ai pas eu le temps du tout... Bon sang, je suis en vacances et j'ai encore moins le temps! Une honte! Bref, je m'excuse platement et j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur!

Merci à tous les followers et les ajouts dans histoires favorites! J'vous kiff!

Des bises!

* * *

 **RAJOUT:**

 **Je suis désolée, certaines reviews étaient passées à travers ma surveillance! Je réponds donc ici:**

 **franchiulla: Je suis contente que tu aimes et désolée de te bouleversée mais j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre quand même!**

 **Bonne Ame: Contente que l'histoire de Regina te plaise, elles vont effectivement pouvoir se comprendre un peu mieux à présent!**

 **rozaline38: Ne t'inquiète pas pour les reviews manquantes, je ne t'en veux absolument pas! Je te remercie pour ce magnifique commentaire! Je voulais que les émotions passent et je me rends compte que c'est une mission accomplie! Il est vrai que le passé de Regina est gratiné mais ça montre un peu à Emma qu'elle n'est pas la seule à connaitre la souffrance! non? Je te remercie encore et continue de poster des reviews comme celle-ci! Je ne m'en plaindrai pas! Ton hypothèse est géniale mais je ne peux pas te dire si c'est une bonne hypothèse ou non mdr. Mais je vois que vos cellules grises s'activent sans arrêt! Et j'adore ça!**

 **Titimaya: Mdr, j'aime bien te mettre dans de bonnes conditions pour travailler! mdr**

Evilhayleyregal: Merci pour le FAMEUX chapitre! J'espère que je pourrai encore t'étonner! Je suis contente que tu comprennes mieux les réticences de la brune! Elles n'ont plus de secrets? Pas si sûr... Ta théorie est encore une fois intéressante mais comme tu le sais, si je te réponds, je devrais te tuer... à toi de choisir ^^. Merci pour tes encouragements! Bises

StitChE: Ah! ah! encore des théories intéressantes! Merci pour les compliments, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur! Vraiment! ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant! Bises

Angels-sama: PUTAIN D'HYPOTHESE LÀ! J'adore! Continue! mdrrrr

LanaParrillaPerfect: Hypothèse sympa! Il est vrai que l'histoire de Regina est réellement triste tout comme celle de Regina dans la série, je trouve... J'espère que la suite ne te lassera pas ^^

regina2015: J'espère que le dernier chapitre n'était pas trop difficile pour toi, j'ai bien pensé à t'avertir mais bon... La prise de risque était là: le fait que Regina ait eu une histoire avec Cruella... C'est osé parce que je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà vu dans les fics M... mais bon... Je ne promets rien pour l'ordre de mort ^^

QueenieParrilla: Oh... tu sembles perplexes :( Je ne peux pas te dire si tu as tort ou raison, je te laisse découvrir la suite ^^ Je suis contente que la fin du chapitre te plaise^^

Elo: Vraiment, que d'éloges, je suis touchée par tous les commentaires qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs d'ailleurs mais j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à autant de compliments! Concernant le passage avec le psy, j'en suis plutôt contente parce que c'est ce qu'un psy pourrait dire je pense... Merci pour l'idée de la cicatrice, je me souviens qu'au début de l'écriture de cette histoire la cicatrice était réellement un problème pour moi... Où la mettre? Pour la mort de son père, ou pour les coups de Cruella? Je suis contente d'avoir tranché!

me and myself: Provoquer des sentiments est mon plaisir! Je suis, à mon tour, bouleversée de façon positive par ton commentaire, il me touche vraiment! Merci!  
Pour répondre à tes questions: 1 -Regina y est depuis quelques années (je crois que c'est 3 ans mais je n'ai pas la fiche de mes calculs avec moi... car oui, j'ai fais ces calculs aussi)  
2 - il est précisé dans les premiers chapitre, si ce n'est le premier que Regina est une prof réservée aux derniers années, ils ne peuvent donc pas la connaitre d'avant! ^^  
3 -Pour l'âge de Regina, c'est pareil, j'avais fait le calcul mais je ne me rappelle plus, elles ont 8 ans d'écart, pas 7. Et je sais qu'aux USA tu peux être prof genre à 22 ans. Ce qui arrangeait bien mes calculs (de mémoire) J'espère avoir répondu!  
 **Alors, en reprenant certain de mes calculs, en fait, Regina à 26 ans et vient d'en avoir 27 (même date anniversaire qu'Alice). Mais je vérifierai sur ma feuille de calcul définitive mdr!**

Blackkfeather: Désolée pour la blessure de Killian mais je vois que la description marche bien! Dis donc, si tu es au bureau il faut travailler! Mdrrr Elle aura d'autres rêves, je te promets! J'aime bien Archie aussi mais il agace Regina! Normal ^^. Mdr désolée de ne pas avoir commencé par l'aveu mais tu remarqueras que je ne suis pas sadique au point de l'avoir mis douze chapitre plus loin mdr. Merci pour la narration, j'avais vraiment peur que ça fasse pavé indigeste! Narcissa n'est pas un clin d'oeil à Harry Potter pour une fois mais plus au mythe de Narcisse. La grosse question que tout le monde se pose. Qui Regina va-t-elle tuer?

Taz94: Je suis vraiment désolée pour la perte que tu as subi, j'ai moi-même, la même semaine que toi dû enterrer un proche.  
Killian est dans la douleur, il réagi comme ça parce qu'il est plongé dans sa douleur. Oui mais Emma veut le faire réagir, et donc elle lui parle ainsi parce qu'elle est triste de ce comportement ^^. Attention! Regina ne TRIPOTE PAS Killian, petite perverse! Le secret de Regina est tellement gros qu'elle ne peut pas se laisser aller de la sorte.  
AhAH! Archie cherche la petite bête! Ohohohoh, je suis drôle! Tink ne veut pas griller Regina, elle la taquine un peu! D'ailleurs quand ça devient trop compliqué, elle l'aide un peu. Will est le genre de dragueur lourdaud mais il est pas méchant! ^^ Emma n'allait pas faire ça dans les toilettes! Elles ont un peu plus de classe quand même! Quand tu dis que Regina ne fait rien pour leur relation, c'est faux, seulement elle est pleine de peurs, à cause de son passé! Je suis d'accord avec toi, ce n'est pas la faute de Regina mais comment faire lorsque sa mère la persuade que tous les maux sont de son fait..? Pour Cora, je ne peux rien te dire. J'espère que tu es plus indulgente avec Regina maintenant? ^^ Regina voit bien qu'Emma tient à elle, mais elle a peur! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé! Quand j'ai vu que tu ne commentais pas je me suis dit que ça ne plaisait pas à tout le monde le couple Regina/Cruella... mais bon, je suis soulagée... A très vite!

Morgane: Je te remercie, nouvelle venue! Pour le happy end, je ne peux rien te dire... Mais en tout cas merci pour ce joli commentaire, en espérant en lire d'autre qui me donneront ton avis! Bises.

Artémis972: Oui, Regina est effectivement une directrice adjointe qui aurait pu charmer beaucoup d'élève, mais cela nous arrange bien que ce soit tombé sur Emma! ^^J'aime bien la métaphore du pop corn! Bonnes fête à toi!

* * *

 **Chapitre 15- Le voyage**

Emma avait du se montrer patiente et beaucoup discuter pour convaincre Regina de partir quelques jours. La blonde décelait plus rapidement les angoisses de la jeune femme, et alors que Regina vidait sa petite valise pour la troisième fois, refusant de rejoindre son fils, Emma lui attrapa les mains et la fit s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Je sais que tu as peur, mais je veux que tu oublies un peu cette peur, d'accord ?

-Emma, ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose que tu peux réellement comprendre…

-Je vois l'amour que tu as pour ton fils et crois-moi, j'aimerai avoir eu une mère comme toi…euh… enfin… même si je te préfère clairement en petite amie !

Regina esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. La femme froide était bien loin pour le moment et Emma ne pouvait qu'apprécier. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur la main de la directrice adjointe et poursuivit :

-J'aimerai vraiment rencontrer ce bout de chou qui a été mis au monde par une femme forte et courageuse ! Je veux rencontrer Daniel, je veux connaître plus de chose sur les personnes qui constituent ta vie afin de mieux te connaître !

Le regard de Regina divagua quelques secondes et elle hocha faiblement la tête. Emma sauta sur ses pieds et remit les affaires de la brune dans sa valise avant qu'elle n'ait pu changer d'avis.

* * *

Regina semblait heureuse et angoissée à la fois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer le volant de toutes ses forces. Emma s'en rendit bientôt compte et lui attrapa la main pour qu'elle se détende. Elles enlacèrent leurs doigts bien que la brune trouvait le contact trop intime. Et Emma ouvrit la fenêtre pour que l'air frais s'engouffre dans la voiture. Elle monta le son de la musique et se mit à chanter à tue-tête. Regina se détendit et la voiture fila sur les routes.

Vers quatre heures du matin, Regina s'arrêta sur une air d'autoroute et réveilla Emma qui s'était assoupie.

-On est arrivé ? demanda la blonde en secouant la tête.

-Non, il doit nous rester à peu près vingt heures de voiture ! pouffa Regina en étirant ses jambes. J'avais besoin d'un café et de me dégourdir un peu les jambes ! informa-t-elle.

-D'accord, je viens avec toi !

Elles sortirent de la voiture et le bruit des voitures passant dans la nuit rassura Emma. Elle resserra son blouson en cuir autour d'elle et tendit la main vers la brune qui lui lança un regard désolé. Il ne fallait pas trop en demander pour l'instant.

La station service était vide à l'exception du vendeur qui les regarda entrer d'un œil indifférent. Regina passa aux toilettes pendant qu'Emma s'amusait à regarder les prix, tous plus exorbitants les uns que les autres qui jalonnaient les rayons. Elle se pencha un peu plus vers les porte-clés et remarqua un petit cygne argenté qui avait les ailes remontées comme pour protéger d'éventuels petits. Elle le prit entre ses doigts et se mit à sourire bêtement. Si elle avait été un cygne, elle aurait pu placer Henry entre ses ailes et roucouler avec Regina. Elle sursauta en entendant la jeune femme se racler la gorge à côté d'elle. Elle se redressa et la brune lui tendit un gobelet fumant.

-Merci !

-Le vendeur nous regarde de travers… marmonna Regina.

-Sans doute parce qu'il est dégouté que tu sois avec moi plutôt qu'avec lui ! plaisanta Emma en plantant ses lèvres sur celles de Regina qui se raidit un peu. Emma reprit comme si de rien n'était :

-Au fait, on est où exactement ?

-On a dépassé Portland il y a une heure. Informa l'ancienne mairesse en se dirigeant vers les tables pour s'installer afin de boire son café tranquillement.

-Tu ne vas pas conduire encore vingt heures ?

-Eh bien, normalement, dans une dizaine d'heures, nous devrions être à Washington DC, si cela te convient, nous pourrions nous arrêter pour passer la fin d'après-midi là-bas et pour dormir un peu. Nous reprendrons la route vers huit heures du matin.

-On pourrait passer près des monuments important et manger dans un restaurant pour la première fois ! s'anima la plus jeune en se redressant peu à peu sur sa chaise.

Regina eut un sourire attendri.

-Pourquoi pas !

Elles reprirent la route et alors qu'Emma remettait ses mains dans ses poches, elle se rendit compte qu'elle serrait toujours le petit cygne dans sa main.

-Merde ! J'ai volé un truc ! gronda-t-elle avec un air paniqué.

Regina lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et attrapa le petit porte clé. Elle inséra son doigt dans l'anneau afin que le cygne retombe au creux de sa main.

-Swan… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

-Mince, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !

-Eh bien on va dire que de toute façon, je ne vais pas faire demi-tour sur l'autoroute et que ça symbolise bien ce voyage : quelques instants volés.

Emma écarquilla les yeux.

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Regina Mills ?

-Il me manquait un porte-clés ! rétorqua la brune en glissant le cygne dans sa poche.

Les lèvres d'Emma se fendirent d'un sourire. Elle avait l'impression qu'une boucle était bouclée, Regina lui avait offert un porte clé pour qu'elle se sente chez elle pour la première fois de sa vie et à son tour, la blonde offrait un porte-clé, le jour où elle avait finalement gagnée la confiance de l' « Evil Queen ».

Regina roulait prudemment, faisait des pauses régulières et se conduisait en femme responsable. Quant à Emma, elle ne cessait de la regarder en songeant à son histoire, à ces hommes qui avaient bouleversés sa vie, à sa mère qui avait nié la douleur de sa propre fille et aggravé ses blessures psychologiques. La plupart du temps, ce qui lui revenait en tête, c'était à quel point Regina Mills était brisée et fragile ; et paradoxalement, forte et pleine de vie.

Des heures plus tard, elles arrivèrent à Washington et leur première action fut de trouver un hôtel pour la nuit.

-Je connais un hôtel mais je ne me rappelle plus vraiment… son emplacement. Souffla Regina en tournant le volant une énième fois.

-Ah ! Le voilà !

Emma ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-L'hôtel Watergate ?! Putain !

-Emma ! gronda un peu Regina.

-Eh bah, les profs gagnent bien leur vie !

-Je te rappelle que j'ai été maire d'une ville et que je ne suis pas uniquement prof ! Je suis aussi directrice adjointe !

Devant le regard perplexe d'Emma elle ajouta: Et pour ne rien te cacher, mon père nous a laissé à ma sœur et moi une fortune considérable…

Elle scruta un peu plus la rue et souffla si bas qu'Emma eut du mal à entendre :

-…ce qui a fortement déplu à ma mère.

-Pourquoi tu ne t'en es pas servi pour vivre avec Narcissa ?

Regina soupira et Emma crut qu'elle en avait assez de répondre à ses questions, mais en réalité, la brune était juste perdue. Ces mots, elle ne les avait jamais dit, alors tout ressortir d'un seul coup lui était difficile.

-Parce que j'ai eu l'argent bien plus tard, selon les volontés de mon père, répondit-t-elle tout de même.

Emma se racla la gorge et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil. Elle décida de changer de sujet.

-C'est l'un des hôtels les plus chers de Washington !

-Comment sais-tu cela ?

-Euh… Avec Ruby, on s'amusait à chercher les hôtels les plus luxueux sur internet en disant qu'un jour on se paierait une nuit dans l'un d'eux !

La brune sourit en secouant la tête, ces deux là feraient les quatre cent coups encore longtemps !

-Eh bien c'est chose faite ! Nous dormirons dans celui-là !

-Trop cool !

* * *

Emma avait l'impression de marcher sur des lingots tant le hall de l'hôtel semblait luxueux. Le sol de dalles noires ressortait grâce aux murs sertis de barre en métal doré qui dessinaient des courbes somptueuses. Le comptoir semblait illuminer la pièce et les hôtesses qui les accueillirent avec un sourire charmant ne manquaient pas de professionnalisme.

Regina réserva une chambre avec la vue sur Theodore Roosevelt Island et attendit les papiers pour pouvoir monter dans leur suite.

-Il me semble me rappeler d'une piscine magnifique dans votre hôtel, est-ce toujours le cas ? questionna-t-elle en signant le registre.

-Nous avons effectivement une piscine, voulez-vous la clé pour y avoir accès ? demanda l'hôtesse avec un léger sourire.

-S'il vous plait, oui.

-Je n'ai pas mon maillot de bain ! chuchota Emma déjà déçue de ne pouvoir profiter de cette option.

-Nous pouvons vous donner un maillot mademoiselle, si vous le souhaitez ! proposa gentiment la jeune femme qui imprimait les papiers.

-Euh… ouais…oui merci ! se reprit-elle.

-Tout est réglé mademoiselle, voici la carte pour votre chambre et voici la clé de la piscine. Danny va vous accompagner à votre chambre, si vous le souhaitez.

-Merci !

Regina se tourna vers l'homme qui portait déjà les sacs des deux femmes.

Il les emmena vers les ascenseurs où le sol était à présent en marbre poli étalant le luxe de l'hôtel.

Depuis l'aveu de Regina, Emma remarquait certaines choses qu'elle n'avait jamais songé à observer : tout d'abord, avec les hommes, la brune s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas être en position de faiblesse et elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas laissé le groom monter derrière elle dans l'ascenseur mais avait fait en sorte de toujours avoir un œil sur lui.

La veille, dans le bar, elle n'aurait jamais laissé Will Scarlet aller plus loin, et si Regina avait posé sa main sur celle du professeur de sport, c'était pour avoir le contrôle.

Il en était de même de cet air glacial et féroce qu'affichait souvent Regina ; après tout, qui approcherait une dangereuse créature prête à vous blesser mortellement ? Emma sourit une nouvelle fois lorsqu'une petite voix souffla « _Moi_ ».

En sortant de l'ascenseur, Emma réfléchit encore et une nouvelle évidence s'imposa à Emma : elle comprenait mieux cette réticence à avoir des gestes tendres car pour la brune cela voulait dire _se donner_ un peu plus et les seules fois où elle l'avait fait, elle n'avait reçu que des coups et des violences verbales, Emma devait lui prouver le contraire.

Dans le couloir qui les mena à leur chambre, Emma ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les tableaux qui devaient eux aussi être hors de prix. Leur accompagnateur déposa leur bagage dans l'entrée de la chambre et s'éclipsa discrètement.

-Bon sang ! Le canapé doit valoir à lui seul ma paie de toute une année ! souffla la blonde en le caressant doucement. Comme si elle avait peur de le salir.

-La chambre te plait ? demanda Regina en quittant ses talons.

-Gina, c'est juste fou ! J'aurai adoré vivre dans ce luxe !

Emma sautillait de partout en poussant des petits cris dès qu'elle découvrait quelque chose. Elle se dépêcha d'aller voir dans la salle de bain et demanda expressément à Regina de venir.

-Emma, tu devrais te laver ! gronda gentiment la brune en entrant.

-Regarde le miroir ! s'écria Emma.

-Oui… c'est un miroir !

-Non ! Non ! Il est rond !

Regina regarda la jeune fille comme si elle était soudain devenue déficiente mentalement.

-Enfin, Gina ! Mets-toi devant !

La brune leva les yeux au ciel et soupira en se mettant devant.

-Non, je ne vois pas !

-Répète après moi : « Miroir » !

-C'est ridicule ! marmonna-t-elle. Puis devant le regard contrarié d'Emma elle ajouta en mettant les mains sur ses hanches : Miroir…

-« Miroir » ! répéta Emma.

-Je l'ai déjà dis ça ! Rétorqua l'ainée.

-Redis le ! Il faut le dire deux fois !

-Rhoo ! Miroir, miroir !

-« Dis moi qui est la plus belle » ?

-Dis moi qui est… non mais tu te moques de moi ! Je ne suis pas l'Evil Queen ! ronchonna Regina en comprenant soudain.

-Ah quand même, il y a vraiment quelque chose en toi qui me fait penser à elle ! Et puis, le miroir est quasi le même que dans blanche neige !

-Tu es vraiment une enfant ! maugréa la brune en retournant dans la chambre.

Emma sur ses talons s'empressa de l'attraper par la taille pour venir coller sa poitrine contre son dos. Elle la mit face à la vue et posa son menton sur son épaule pour admirer le paysage avec elle.

-Tu es contente de voir ton fils demain ?

-Bien sûr ! sourit tendrement Regina. D'ailleurs, je devrais prévenir Daniel. Je vais l'appeler. Va passer ton maillot de bain, après on va profiter de la piscine chauffée !

-Génial !

Regina composa le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur et attendit patiemment que quelqu'un décroche. Au bout de quelques sonneries, une voix grave et plaisante lui répondit.

-Allo ?!

-C'est moi.

-Oh ! Salut « moi », plaisanta Daniel tendrement. Comment tu vas ?

-Je vais… bien. Je suis à Washington !

Regina regarda la vue sur Theodore Roosevelt Island et les gens qui se précipitaient pour prendre un tas de clichés inutiles.

-Tu arrives demain ?! s'étonna Daniel surpris qu'elle ne le prévienne que maintenant.

-Oui, j'espère que ça ne pose pas de problème !

-Regina, c'est ton fils ! tu le vois quand tu veux et tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici, combien de fois il va falloir que je te le dise !?

La jeune femme sourit, elle en était consciente mais elle ne voulait pas débarquer au mauvais moment, et elle savait bien que si elle ne l'avait pas prévenu, Daniel lui aurait fait remarqué et lui aurait donné un tas d'excuses sur le fait que la maison était en désordre, que sa chambre n'était pas prête...

-Je sais, Dan. Je sais. Je… je ne serai pas seule cette fois.

Il y eut un petit silence au bout de la ligne et Regina fronça légèrement les sourcils. Cela devait être étrange pour Daniel, elle n'avait jamais amené personne.

-Ah oui ? dit-il finalement.

-Euh… oui.

-Et... je dois préparer une ou deux chambres à coucher?

Regina réfléchit rapidement, elle ne pouvait pas demander à Emma de dormir dans une autre chambre maintenant qu'elles avaient passé un cap. Mais à côté de ça, elle ne savait pas comment l'annoncer à Daniel. Devait-elle dire qu'il ne devait préparer qu'une seule chambre pour ne pas le surcharger de travail ou seulement lui dire la vérité? Il l'appela au bout du fil et elle secoua la tête.

-Une seule! s'écria-t-elle soudain.

-Bien, j'ai hâte de voir ça.

Derrière lui, Henry déboula dans une indiscrétion totale, si bien que Regina l'entendit elle-aussi.

-Tu veux lui parler ? demanda Daniel assez bas pour que seule son amie l'entende.

-Non, sinon je vais lui gâcher la surprise ! Ne lui dis pas que j'ai appelé !

-D'accord, bonne soirée !

-Bonsoir Daniel.

-Hey ! appela-t-il avant qu'elle n'ait raccroché.

-Oui ?!

-Je suis content de te voir demain.

Elle sourit et raccrocha doucement. Elle garda ce sourire figé quelques instants avant qu'Emma ne la rejoigne finalement, douchée et changée; elle avait passé un peignoir blanc qui lui donnait l'air d'un petit ange ensommeillé.

-Bon ! On va à la piscine ! chantonna-t-elle.

-Allons-y !

La piscine se révéla être un nouvel extase pour la blonde qui n'avait jamais vu pareil beauté. Le sol de granit foncé tranchait avec les murs de béton blanchis. A quelques mètres du sol, des baies vitrées donnait une vue sur l'extérieur. Le bassin habituellement bleu avait ici été remplacé par du vert, ce qui lui donnait un aspect naturel. Emma s'installa au bord tandis que Regina plongeait pour faire quelques longueurs. Il ne fallait pas se mentir, Regina avait réellement un corps bien fait. Un ventre plat, une poitrine ferme, de fins bras qui scindait l'eau à chaque mouvement, et des jambes musclées et légères, rien qui ne puisse pas être un plaisir pour les yeux.

Il était déjà 17h mais pourtant, personne ne vint les déranger, elles avaient la pièce pour elles seules. Alors que Regina finissait sa sixième longueur, elle croisa les bras à côté des jambes d'Emma et se laissa pendre sur le rebord.

-Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? demanda Emma en battant légèrement des pieds pour faire des vaguelettes qui venaient troubler le calme de la surface de l'eau.

-J'avoue que je serai bien allée me coucher tout de suite mais c'est tellement dommage d'être à Washington et de ne rien visiter ! soupira l'ex mairesse contrariée.

-On est passé devant les monuments en voiture, je t'assure que c'est largement suffisant ! On reviendra un autre jour ! On visitera tout de fond en comble ! Avec Henry !

Regina releva les yeux vers sa compagne et eut un petit sourire triste.

-Tu sais, avec Henry, ce n'est pas vraiment possible… Il ne pourra pas vivre avec moi avant… un bon bout de temps ! dit-elle dépitée.

-Mais… ça fait des années que Cruella ne t'a pas contacté, si ça se trouve, elle a abandonné l'idée… tu ne penses pas ?!

-Non, Emma. C'est certain, je la connais trop… Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Emma baissa les yeux, soudain triste. Elle se reprit et attrapa le menton de sa compagne pour poser ses lèvres sur son front. Elle vit la marque qu'elle avait faite sur Regina la veille, et la caressa du bout des doigts, comprenant enfin sa fureur d'avoir été marqué par quelqu'un.

-Je suis désolée pour ça. Dit-elle enfin en rencontrant son regard. J'aurais pas dû ! Tu n'es pas ma propriété et je… je ne veux pas t'enfermer…tu es libre… totalement…

Regina s'aida de ses bras pour se reculer au milieu du bassin et lança un regard apaisé à Emma.

-Si on allait se reposer un peu ?! proposa la blonde en se relevant, attendant Regina avec son peignoir vers la rampe de sortie.

-On devrait aller au restaurant. Suggéra Regina en serrant sa ceinture autour de sa taille.

Emma était ravie de sortir en toute liberté avec Regina, elle voulait lui prendre la main, l'embrasser dans la rue, faire tout ce qu'un couple normal faisait, mais elle se réfréna un peu.

Dans le restaurant, Regina commanda un grand vin et elles se regardèrent longuement avant de débuter leur assiette.

-Ca ne doit pas être facile pour toi. Constata soudain Regina en avalant une bouché.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu ne peux pas parler de ta petite amie à Ruby ou Belle, tu ne peux pas parler de cette petite excursion autour de toi.

-Ce n'est pas grave !

-Oui mais, quand tu voudras en parler parce qu'on se sera disputé, vers qui te tourneras-tu ?!

-Il y a Alice, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais aucun choix.

Regina pencha la tête en haussant les épaules.

-C'est vrai ! concéda-t-elle.

-Mais je trouve ça génial ! Etre au restaurant toutes les deux, en train de déguster un repas merveilleux et un bon vin français…

-Italien, rectifia Regina.

-Italien, ouais. C'est cool !

Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire et elles finirent le repas avant de retourner à l'hôtel pour dormir.

Regina, comme tous les soir, tourna le dos à Emma afin de s'endormir, mais Emma se rapprocha d'elle pour passer un bras autour de sa taille. D'habitude, elle ne supportait pas ce contact bien longtemps mais ce soir-là, elle posa sa main sur celle d'Emma qui reposait contre son ventre et emmêla ses doigts doucement. Elle sentit Emma sourire derrière elle et en récompense, elle reçut un baiser sur la nuque.

Le lendemain, Regina fut la première à ouvrir un œil et elle sentit immédiatement le parfum de la jeune fille remplir ses narines, elle se retourna pour retrouver la blonde endormit, son T-shirt légèrement relevé dévoilant son ventre plat. Regina se fit violence pour ne pas déposer de baiser sur sa peau dorée et préféra se lever pour aller se refroidir dans une douche.

Elles reprirent la route une fois qu'Emma eut daigné se lever.

Regina se força à ne pas surpasser les limitations de vitesse mais lorsqu'elles dépassèrent Jacksonville, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était à moins d'une heure de son fils.

Quant à Emma, elle sentait l'angoisse s'installer au creux de ses entrailles, et s'il ne l'aimait pas ? Et si tout ça finissait par l'éloigner de Regina ?

Elle colla son front contre la vitre. A l'extérieur, le paysage avait changé, des palmiers longeaient les rues donnant un côté exotique au milieu des grattes ciels et des bâtiments municipaux. Emma n'avait jamais mis les pieds en Floride, mais elle devait avouer que ce côté vacances éternelles l'attirait énormément.

-Où habitent-ils ? demanda Emma en voyant Regina se pencher pour regarder les panneaux de plus près.

-Daniel a une maison sur la plage. Juste à côté du phare, c'est magnifique, tu verras.

Emma repéra rapidement le phare qui ressemblait au pilier d'une canne à sucre à l'exception que les torsades étaient noires et blanches, il avait un côté sinistre qu'Emma n'aurait pu expliquer. Elle se concentra sur la route qu'empruntait à présent sa compagne.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu calmer son angoisse, la Mercedes s'arrêta devant un haut portail. Les grilles s'ouvrirent dans un grincement strident pour les laisser passer. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant un petit château qui semblait dater du dix-huitième siècle. Emma n'eut pas le temps de détailler l'architecture plus que ça, car un cri l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

Un enfant aux cheveux d'un noir de jais courait vers la voiture en criant. Regina se dépêcha de sortir et tendit les bras pour accueillir son petit garçon. La brune le serra très fort contre sa poitrine et lui caressa le dos durant de longues minutes.

Emma sortit discrètement de la voiture et observa l'échange entre la mère et le petit garçon.

Un homme se présenta sur le pas de la porte et s'appuya sur le chambranle en regardant la scène. Soudain, il remarqua Emma et fronça les sourcils. Il s'avança et tendit une main calleuse vers la jeune fille.

-Bonjour, je suis Emma, la… euh… la petite amie de… de Regina. Bafouilla-t-elle en ne sachant pas vraiment si c'était à elle de faire ce genre de présentation.

-Je suis Daniel ! dit-il seulement.

 _Quel accueil!_ songea Emma en sentant le rouge monter à ses joues.

-Enchantée ! Répondit-elle en se reculant de deux pas.

-Mon ange, je vais aller dire bonjour à oncle Daniel ! murmura Regina en posant son fils sur le gravier.

Elle prit son ancien amour de jeunesse dans les bras et l'étreinte dura quelques secondes. Daniel était un beau garçon, ses yeux bleus passaient aux rayons X tout ce qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision. Ils attiraient immédiatement l'attention par leur clarté. Sa mâchoire bien dessinée lui donnait un air déterminé et sa barbe de trois jours était incontestablement sexy. Son nez fin s'accordait parfaitement avec sa bouche et Emma comprenait parfaitement comment Regina avait pu tomber sous son charme. Il desserra son étreinte et attrapa le visage de son amie entre ses mains.

-C'est bon de te voir ! murmura-t-il en souriant.

Henry s'avança vers Emma et lui tendit la main comme l'avait fait Daniel quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Maman ne vient jamais ici avec quelqu'un ! l'informa-t-il.

-Ah oui ?

Il hocha la tête et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Je suis… Emma Swan.

Elle grimaça, quelle idée de dire son nom de famille à un gamin qui ne devait appeler ses petits camarades que par leur prénom.

-Moi c'est Henry Mills. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Emma haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers Regina et Daniel pour obtenir un peu d'aide face aux questions du jeune garçon.

-Henry, tu lui poseras des questions plus tard, va montrer ta nouvelle chambre à ta mère !? intervint l'ancien garçon d'écurie.

Les yeux du gamin s'arrondirent et il attrapa la main de la brune pour l'emmener à l'intérieur. Emma se retrouva seule avec Daniel et un silence gêné s'installa.

-Donc, tu as quelle âge ?! demanda Daniel en se raclant la gorge.

-Dix sept.

-Ah oui, d'accord.

Emma pinça ses lèvres et commença à regretter d'être venue. Apparemment, Daniel ne voyait pas vraiment sa relation avec Regina d'un bon œil. Soudain, Emma se demanda comment il pouvait supporter le fils de son frère. Fils qui avait été conçu lors d'un viol. Henry devait sans arrêt lui rappeler ce soir où il n'avait pas pu rejoindre sa petite amie, ce même soir où son frère l'avait trahi d'une façon des plus odieuse qui soit.

-Alors… tu… comment vous êtes vous rencontrées ? demanda-t-il en enfonçant ses mains au fond de ses poches.

-Euh… je suis une de ses élèves mais… on a vécu quelques trucs…enfin…c'est… compliqué !

-Ouais… Et donc du coup, elle t'a amené là comme ça ?

-Elle m'a raconté son histoire et je voulais rencontrer Henry, alors… on a décidé de venir.

Il haussa les sourcils, un air perplexe sur le visage qu'Emma aurait voulu lui faire ravaler.

-Elle t'a raconté quoi ? questionna-t-il après un temps infini.

-Tout. Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton froid en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il toussota, visiblement très embarrassé.

-Et ça fait combien de temps que vous vous fréquentez ?!

-Daniel, je répondrais à tes questions, laisse donc Emma tranquille ! gronda gentiment Regina qui venait de paraître sur le pas de la porte.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison où Henry les attendait impatiemment. Il dévisageait Emma sans aucune retenue, mettant la jeune fille mal à l'aise. Daniel et lui semblaient parfaitement opposé à cette intruse dans leur vie.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? demanda Daniel en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Prépare moi un de tes fameux café ! supplia presque Regina.

-Un verre d'eau. Se contenta de répondre poliment la blonde.

Regina sentit bien le malaise qui régnait dans la pièce et elle réconforta Emma d'une main au bas de son dos.

-Maman, il y a une nouvelle marre dans le jardin, tu veux venir voir !? demanda Henry en sautant sur ses jambes.

-Oui, allons-y. Emma, viens ! appela l'ancienne mairesse en lui tendant une main.

Henry avait l'air contrarié qu'Emma s'immisce dans ses plans et tira un peu plus fort sur le bras de sa mère. Une fois dans le jardin immense sans aucun vis-à-vis, le garçon se mit à courir pour les emmener vers une marre de dimension respectable.

-Henry ! appela Regina. Voyant qu'il ne la regardait pas, elle sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine.

-Chaton, viens là !

Il vint s'asseoir sur le banc.

-Je suis désolée mon ange, je ne t'ai pas présenté mon amie.

-Elle s'appelle Emma Swan ! dit fièrement Henry prouvant qu'il connaissait déjà le nom de l'intruse.

-Oui, c'est ça. Regina ne savait pas comment avancer la chose, elle n'avait jamais présenté personne à son fils et encore moins quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.

-C'est ton amie ? demanda soudain l'enfant en fronçant les sourcils.

-Euh… c'est… c'est un peu plus que ça… murmura Regina soudain gênée de la présence d'Emma. Elle aurait voulu dire tout ça en privée, après tout, elle n'avait jamais dit ces choses à Emma…

-Ta meilleure amie ? tenta le petit brun.

Emma pouffa doucement à côté de Regina mais elle s'attira un regard noir de la part des Mills.

-Non… c'est compliqué chaton !

-Compliqué ?! demanda Emma amusée.

-Mais je suis le meilleur de ma classe maman ! argumenta le petit.

-Hum… oui, c'est vrai ! Elle poussa un gros soupire et se mordit la joue avant de répondre. Emma remplace un peu Narcissa, tu comprends ?

Les yeux du petit garçon s'agrandirent de stupeur et il descendit du banc pour se diriger vers Emma. Il la poussa violemment pour l'éloigner de sa mère.

-Tu la laisse tranquille ! Hurla-t-il avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Regina, un air horrifié sur le visage se pinça l'arête du nez à l'aide de son index et de son pouce.

-Vraiment ? Tu viens de me comparer à Narcissa ?! s'affola Emma en gémissant.

-Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à… je ne pensais pas qu'il… je me suis mal exprimée ! marmonna-t-elle honteuse. Bon… je vais lui parler seule à seule, attends ici !

Elle se leva et rejoignit son petit garçon qui s'était assis à même le sol et arrachait furieusement des brins d'herbe.

-Henry ! appela-t-elle doucement pour qu'il la regarde.

Il leva son petit visage bouleversé vers elle et elle sentit son cœur se déchirer à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il était si petit pour comprendre tout ça…

-Ne te mets pas dans cet état mon ange, je vais t'expliquer.

-Je veux pas qu'elle te fasse mal !

-Bien sûr que non, chaton.

Elle le hissa sur ses jambes et lui enleva l'herbe collée dans ses paumes. Elle prit un peu de temps avant de donner une explication, tentant de trouver les bons mots.

-Emma est… mon amoureuse. Mais une gentille amoureuse, pas comme Narcissa !

-Mais tu as dis que…

-Je me suis mal exprimé, je t'assure qu'elle n'est pas comme Narcissa, elle est juste… mon amoureuse.

-Elle est gentille ? demanda-t-il suspicieux.

-Oh que oui ! C'est la plus gentille amoureuse de tous les temps !

Il sembla soudain triste et agrippa le cou de sa mère.

-Tu vas faire un autre petit garçon ? demanda-t-il soudain.

-Bien sûr que non Henry, tu es mon petit garçon et je ne vais pas te remplacer, tout comme tu ne me remplaceras jamais !

Il sembla s'apaiser immédiatement mais garda la tête collée contre la poitrine de sa mère. Regina fit signe à Emma pour qu'elle les rejoigne et la jeune fille se laissa tomber dans l'herbe à côté d'eux. Le petit garçon la détailla et tout en jouant avec le collier que portait sa maman, il la questionna :

-Maman m'a dit que tu étais gentille !

Emma avait l'impression de passer devant un conseil de discipline, elle se força cependant à ne pas rire.

-Oui, je suppose.

-T'es l'amoureuse de ma maman ?!

Emma lança un regard à Regina et ne put retenir un petit sourire niais.

-Oui, c'est ça !

-Tu vas lui faire du mal ? demanda soudain le garçonnet un air grave et triste peint sur le visage.

Emma eut l'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau glacée sur le visage.

-Bien sûr que non ! Jamais ! Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer ! prêta-t-elle serrement en avançant son petit doigt vers Henry.

Il riva son regard au sien et avança sa petite main pour faire un serrement en règle.

Regina déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne de son garçon et apprécia ce premier échange.

-Tu aimes les marins ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, suspicieux.

Emma haussa les sourcils comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Tu plaisantes, gamin ? Les pirates c'est tellement mieux !

Regina sut à ce moment précis, qu'Henry ne pourrait que l'adorer.

Ils se mirent à discuter des pirates et du capitaine crochet en particulier, Henry tenta de l'impressionner en lui disant qu'il avait une figurine dans sa chambre qui avait le rire authentique du pirate.

Regina les laissa à leur conversation et rejoignit Daniel qui les observait de l'arrière de la maison.

-Alors voilà une de tes conquêtes ! dit-il en lui tendant une tasse de café.

Regina s'installa sur les marches en pierre et serra son café.

-Ai-je déjà emmené une de mes conquêtes ici?

Il s'installa à côté d'elle.

-Tu as l'air sérieuse ?!

-Je le suis, qu'y a-t-il d'étonnant ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Rien, c'est juste qu'elle est très jeune et ça à l'air d'être une vraie poule mouillée !

Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

-Poule mouillée ? tu traines trop avec mon fils ! chambra la brune.

-Il n'empêche qu'elle est très jeune ! reprit Daniel qui ne voulait visiblement pas changer de sujet.

-Qu'est ce que tu essaies de me dire, Dan' ? J'aimerai que tu sois un peu plus clair ? interrogea-t-elle d'un ton froid qui le fit frémir. Il n'aimait pas se disputer avec elle.

-Je me demande si elle a les épaules assez larges pour tout ça !

Regina fronça les sourcils.

-Elle est déjà au courant de tout Daniel. Elle connaît mon passé, elle est au courant pour ton frère, pour Henry, pour Cruella. Elle sait tout !

-Oui, mais depuis combien de temps le sait-elle ?

-Quelques jours… hier ?

Daniel se releva, incapable de rester assis face au manque de discernement de la brune.

-C'est facile de porter ce secret pendant quelques jours, mais comment fera-t-elle lorsqu'elle voudra partir en vacances et que toi tu refuseras par peur de te faire pincer par Cruella ? Qu'est ce qu'elle va en penser quand il faudra qu'elle fasse ses études à l'autre bout du pays et que tu ne pourras jamais aller la voir ? Que dira-t-elle le jour où elle voudra se marier avec toi et que tu ne publieras pas les bans ? Quand sa famille voudra te rencontrer, ils ne comprendront pas pourquoi tu laisses ton fils vivre avec un homme à des milliers de kilomètres !

Regina quitta son fils du regard afin de faire face à Daniel qui haussait de plus en plus le ton.

-Arrête ! On n'en est pas là et…

-Mais c'est bien ça le problème Regina, il faut penser à ce genre de choses ! Tu ne peux pas vivre tes relations comme tout le monde ! Au petit bonheur la chance ! Il faut que ce soit écrit !

Regina posa sa tasse de café sur la table afin de ne pas la renverser.

-Daniel, personne ne vit de relation comme celle-ci ! Personne ! J'en ai assez d'être seule, de ne voir personne pour Noël, de souffrir de l'absence de mon fils ! J'en ai assez de vivre au jour le jour sans avoir aucun but précis ! Je veux construire quelque chose, je veux… elle m'apporte tant de bonheur, tant d'apaisement ! J'avais oublié à quel point c'était bon de traverser le pays entier pour voir mon fils ! Avant il n'y avait que le départ et l'arrivée qui comptaient ! Maintenant, il y a le voyage ! Je vais construire quelque chose et je t'assure qu'elle a les épaules assez larges !

Daniel se mit à crier, hors de lui.

-Elle est au courant depuis deux jours, Regina ! gronda Daniel en se mettant debout.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu regrettes de ne plus m'avoir qu'il faut que tu m'empêches de vivre ma vie ! cracha-t-elle méchamment.

Daniel allait rétorquer mais il se figea en fixant un point au dessus de l'épaule de la brune. Elle se retourna pour voir Henry et Emma main dans la main qui les regardaient sans comprendre.

-Je crois qu'on vous entend de l'autre bout du jardin ! informa Emma en les regardant à tour de rôle.

Regina sentit une nausée s'emparer d'elle et elle préféra tourner les talons pour s'éloigner dans le jardin.

-Henry, on verra tes pirates un peu plus tard, tu veux bien ?! demanda Emma.

Il hocha tristement la tête et elle s'avança pour rejoindre sa compagne.

-Non, laisse la ! intervint Daniel d'une voix dure.

-Je crois que je fais ce que je veux ! répliqua-t-elle en lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

Elle courut pour rattraper la brune qui s'arrêta devant un pommier imposant.

-Tu as tout entendu ? demanda Regina qui se retenait de pleurer.

-Non, pas tout.

Emma posa sa tête sur son épaule et l'entoura de ses bras.

-J'ai juste entendu que j'étais au courant seulement depuis deux jours, il y a un problème avec ça ?

Regina sentit l'angoisse monter en elle et elle se retourna vivement face à la blonde.

-Est ce que tu veux d'une vie avec moi ? Est-ce que tu supporterais une vie avec moi ?!

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Je suis sensée savoir répondre à ce genre de choses ! Avant même de sortir avec toi, j'aurai dû me poser des questions quant à notre avenir, c'est… c'est sérieux pour toi ?

Emma n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle cilla plusieurs fois avant d'hocher la tête.

-Regina, évidemment que c'est sérieux ! Je suis au milieu de ton jardin en Floride ! Je viens de rencontrer ton fils ! _Ton fils_ Regina !

-Oui mais … pour l'instant c'est mystérieux, c'est très excitant parce qu'il y a une part de danger et…

-Je ne trouve pas ça excitant de voir qu'une femme est séparée de son enfant parce qu'une cinglée veut les tuer ! Comment est-ce que tu peux imaginer ça ? gronda doucement la blonde.

-Je ne pars jamais en vacances !

-Hein ?!

Emma se recula, elle ne comprenait plus rien et sentait que quelque chose lui échappait.

-Je ne pars jamais en vacances parce que c'est dans ce genre de moment que Cruella pourrait me retrouver !

Emma comprit enfin et haussa les épaules, il était temps de désamorcer la panique qui était en train de transformer sa brune en boule de nerfs.

-Très bien ! On viendra ici !

-Je ne pourrai pas venir te voir quand tu feras tes études ! Annonça Regina.

-Je serai flic, pas besoin de grandes études ! contra encore Emma.

-Et le jour où tu voudras me présenter à ta famille et que…

-Stop ! Ma famille c'est Belle, Ruby, August et les enfants ! Je n'ai pas besoin de la bénédiction de mes parents!

-Et pour le mariage je…

-Le mariage ? Attends, on est ensemble depuis… genre quatre mois !? Tu penses au mariage ?

-Hein ? Non ! Mais Daniel a…

-Daniel pense au mariage ?

-Emma ! sermonna Regina.

-Regina, attends, on se calme, tu es en train de dire n'importe quoi ! Où est le problème pour Daniel ? Parce qu'apparemment ça vient de là ?! devina-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas un secret facile à porter, ce n'est pas un secret simple à gérer au quotidien et… c'est quelque chose de difficile à comprendre... En deux jours tu n'as rien vu de tout ça…

-Regina, je comprends, et je tiens suffisamment à toi pour passer ces étapes avec toi, et si un jour ça doit se finir entre toi et moi, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais raconter ça à tout le monde !

Regina sentit un ouragan se lever dans sa cage thoracique, la peur panique qu'Emma soit en telle position de force la fit reculer physiquement. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu donner un pouvoir aussi grand à une jeune fille de dix-sept ans. Emma sembla comprendre le déferlement d'idées qui germait dans l'esprit de sa brune et elle préféra couper court à tout ça.

-Gina, j'ai eu peur de toute ton histoire au début, mais je suis prête à tout pour toi, je suis prête à vivre cette vie, avec toi. Je tiens suffisamment à toi pour ça ! Mais… honnêtement, on devrait y aller, étape par étape, on est ensemble depuis quatre mois, on ne va pas se mettre la pression ! On va continuer comme avant, et quand de grandes questions existentielles nous tomberont dessus, on prendra le temps d'y réfléchir ensemble ! Et… oui je suis jeune, sans doute trop pour tout comprendre d'après Daniel, mais je suis persuadée d'avoir vécu pas mal de choses que beaucoup de jeunes de mon âge n'ont encore pas vécu et ne vivront peut-être jamais !

Regina plissa les yeux et sentit l'ouragan repartir comme il était venu. Voilà pourquoi elle avait confiance en cette jeune fille, elles avaient des blessures similaires.

Elles enlacèrent leurs doigts et se rendirent dans le château. Regina rejoignit Daniel pendant qu'Emma découvrait le monde de pirate d'Henry.

Regina poussa la porte de la cuisine et trouva son ancien petit ami en train de préparer le repas du soir.

-Je suis désolée. Murmura-t-elle lorsqu'il croisa son regard.

-Non ! tu n'as franchement pas à l'être, c'est moi qui… j'ai juste peur pour toi, Regina.

-Je sais mais… je t'assure qu'Emma est quelqu'un de bien, avec les pieds bien sur terre et… j'ai essayé des relations avec d'autres femmes. Une en particulier et… ça n'a pas fonctionné ! Chloé n'était pas celle qui pouvait m'accompagner là-dedans. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre tout ça et d'ailleurs, elle n'est pas au courant pour Narci.

-Tu fais confiance à Emma ?

-Oui.

-Elle a su abaisser toutes tes barrières ?

-Oui.

Daniel esquissa un sourire et la prit dans ses bras. Il la retint un long moment contre lui. Il était fier d'elle. Fier de la femme qu'elle était devenue et fier de voir qu'elle avait retrouvé le bonheur.

-Elle m'aide à me reconstruire, Daniel.

Il la relâcha et scruta son visage. Il y avait effectivement quelque chose de différent, une tristesse qui n'existait plus au fond de ses yeux.

-Maman, Emma va dormir avec nous ? demanda soudain la voix d'Henry qui entra dans la cuisine.

-Euh… Je ne pense pas ! La première nuit, je dors toujours avec Henry, pour… c'est un rituel qu'on a instauré alors…

-Pas de problème, un rituel mère/fils, ça ne se change pas ! lança Emma en ébouriffant les cheveux du garçon.

-Ca ne te dérange pas ? demanda sincèrement Regina.

-Gina, c'est votre rituel ! s'offusqua Emma en la dévisageant.

Les lèvres de la brune s'étirèrent en un sourire.

-Eh bien, ça sera comme d'habitude, mon ange. Toi et moi.

-Cool !

-Cool ? Qui t'a appris ce mot ? demanda Regina choquée.

-Emma. Dénonça le petit garçon sans aucun remord.

-Eh ! Merci gamin !

-Miss Swan, je vous serai gré de ne pas apprendre n'importe quoi à mon fils !

-Moi je vous serai gré de vous détendre un peu ! imita Emma. J'aurai pu lui apprendre bien pire ! menaça gentiment la blondinette.

C'était la première fois de sa vie que Daniel voyait quelqu'un tenir tête à Regina.

-Henry, tu ne trouves pas qu'avec ce regard, ta mère ressemble à la méchante reine de Blanche-Neige ?

-Oh mais oui ! s'exclama Henry. Maman ! Tu ressembles à la méchante reine de…

-Ca suffit vous deux ! s'exaspéra la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

D'une seule et même voix, Emma et Henry répondirent :

-A vos ordres majesté !

* * *

Allez je termine vraiment en douceur cette fois!


	17. Chapter 16- La Magie

Bonjour à tous! voici un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bises

me and myself: Dans un collège/lycée, si la prof ne passe jamais à l'étage des collégiens, tu ne la remarques pas! Moi j'avais un collège immense, il y a certain prof que je ne connaissais pas avant de les avoir en cours mdr. Le dernier chapitre était un chapitre mignon en effet, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Et je vois que le dernier chapitre du Fruit du désir t'a conquise!

Bonne Ame: suite à une mauvaise manip,je n'avais pas répondu à ta dernière review, as-tu vu la correction de mon chapitre dernier où j'ai ajouté une réponse? Il est vrai qu'Henry est tout chou! ^^ Bises

Elo: J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes! La complicité et les liens entre Regina et Emma sont en effet en train de se resserer mais pour combien de temps? mouahahah! Daniel? Jaloux? Je te laisse découvrir. J'espère vous enchanter avec d'autre fic et j'ai déjà des idées mais je me retiens pour l'instant, je ne veux pas poster plein de fic et en finir seulement deux ou trois...

Titimaya: A ton service! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aidera encore dans ton boulot mdr! Bises

StitChE: Je ne suis pas du genre à faire un chapitre doux EXPRÈS pour en faire un hyper sadique derrière, ne t'inquiète pas! Oui Daniel est là pour les confronter justement, et je me demande quel côté vous allez choisir? Celui d'Emma ou celui de Daniel.

mimi: Je te remercie pour cette review, j'espère que tu continueras de commenter et je te laisse découvrir un autre bout de relation de Regina et Emma.

littlesitter: Mon dieu, j'ai eu peur au début de votre review! J'espère que les révisions se sont quand même bien passées! ^^ Merci pour cette jolie review qui me fait grandement plaisir! Je suis toujours touchée que mes écrits parviennent à provoquer quelque chose chez les lecteurs. Merci de commenter en tout cas, surtout si c'est une review durement payée! Bonne journée!

Angels-sama: Encore une hypothèse géniale! J'adore! Continue surtout de poster ce genre d'hypothèse parce que ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir où vos petits cerveaux peuvent aller!

rozaline38: Daniel et Henry sont effectivement de grands protecteurs mais Emma aussi alors ça va... ^^ Ahah... la solitude à la piscine! *Porn*! Peut-être une autre fois! ^^ Mais en même temps, Regina n'aurait pas été hyper performante, elle était clairement trop fatiguée pour ça! Pour ton plus grand plaisir ce chapitre est long! ^^. Bisous, bisous!

Artemis972: Les efforts que fait Regina pour confier sa vie à Emma sont effectivement importants et elle même ne comprend pas pourquoi elle fait tellement confiance à la petite blonde... Daniel est très protecteur, c'est pourquoi il se comporte ainsi avec Emma. Le danger rôde en effet... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

Allez, on se revoit pour la nouvel année!

Bises,

Lilly.

* * *

 **Chapitre 16- La magie**

La nuit tomba doucement sur le château et avant le dîner, plus rien de la querelle entre Regina et Daniel n'existait. Il avait bien remarqué les regards observateurs d'Emma et comprit en quoi Regina et elle se ressemblaient. Il avait la conviction qu'il devait gagner la confiance de la blonde mais comment faire alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à avoir confiance en la blonde?

Regina profitait de son fils en jouant avec lui tandis qu'Emma finissait de préparer le repas avec Daniel. Enfin... "avec" Daniel, ils étaient dans la même pièce sans se parler, à se regarder en coin et à s'observer mutuellement.

-Le dîner est prêt! appela l'hôte en secouant doucement la cuillère au-dessus de la casserole.

-Hum! Ca sent délicieusement bon! complimenta la brune en les rejoignant.

Elle sentit l'ambiance électrique et voulut calmer un peu les tensions. Daniel s'installa en bout de table, Regina se mit à sa gauche, Emma à sa droite et le petit garçon se précipita pour être à côté de sa mère. Henry monopolisa la conversation, ce qui arrangea bien Emma qui n'avait pas réellement envie de bavarder; Daniel remercia silencieusement Henry de prendre les devants, il pouvait ainsi scruter les moindre faits et gestes d' à Regina, bien loin de tout ça, ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser les cheveux de son fils alors qu'il mangeait.

Daniel s'éclipsa pour aller chercher le dessert et Regina sentit l'ambiance s'alléger un peu. Emma était tendue, elle pouvait la sentir bouillonner intérieurement; elle en était désolée, elle aurait voulu que tout se passe bien entre Daniel et elle. Elle riva son regard à celui d'Emma et lui offrit un petit sourire apaisé.

A la fin du repas, ils débarrassèrent tous ensemble et Emma suivit Regina dans les couloirs du château.

Elles montèrent au second étage et traversèrent tout un couloir pour arriver à une grande porte en bois sombre. Regina alluma la pièce sitôt entrée et Emma découvrit une chambre au style baroque qui seyait tout à fait à la directrice adjointe. Une lumière éclaira brusquement l'intérieur de la chambre et repartit aussitôt.

-Comme tu peux le voir, le phare éclaire la chambre par intermittence. Si cela te dérange, il y a des rideaux et des volets que tu peux fermer. Personnellement, j'ai toujours aimé cette chambre grâce à ce petit côté magique!

-Oui, merci ! répondit platement Emma encore plongée dans ses pensées. Elle n'entendait qu'à moitié ce que lui disait Regina.

-La salle de bain est la première porte à droite quand tu retournes vers les escaliers.

-D'accord, merci.

Un silence tendu s'installa entre elle et Regina dansait d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Je peux te poser une question ? demanda la blonde en pensant soudain à quelque chose.

-Bien sûr !

-Qui est l'homme qui t'a agressé devant le Chapelier Flou en début d'année scolaire ?

-Oh… lui…

-Oui… j'aimerai savoir parce que l'autre jour, il était encore chez toi, il a un rapport avec Narcissa ?!

-Non, pas du tout, il est juste l'ancien propriétaire de Beau Miroir et…il le maltraitait, il pratiquait la méthode du rollkur et le laissait dans ses excréments mais… il faut savoir que BeauMiroir est un cheval de compétition qui vaut très cher alors ce cher Sidney n'a pas supporter de voir son favori lui être retiré par la police.

-Et qu'est ce que tu viens faire dans cette histoire ? demanda Emma.

-Sidney était mon voisin quand je suis arrivé dans cette ville, c'est moi qui l'ai dénoncé et c'est avec l'aide de Granny que nous avons pu retirer Beau Miroir de son écurie… Il a promis de se venger mais il ne me fait pas peur !

Emma se renfrogna, cette femme semblait avoir beaucoup d'ennemi, dans une autre vie, elle avait du faire des choses vraiment horrible pour hériter d'un tel destin…

-C'est ça qui te tracasse depuis le début de la soirée? demanda Regina en caressant les tempes de la blonde.

Emma ne répondit rien et Regina dut se contenter d'un baiser.

-Bon… Je vais te laisser dormir.

Emma hocha la tête.

-Dès demain, je reviens dans cette chambre mais pour cette nuit, Henry veut absolument dormir avec moi… alors…

-Alors va ! coupa tendrement Emma. Ca ne me dérange pas, je crois te l'avoir déjà dit ! Ne te sens pas coupable de passer un peu de temps avec ton fils Gina!

La brune s'éclipsa et Emma tomba de fatigue sur le grand lit qui avait été préparé pour leur arrivée.

* * *

Regina aimait tenir son enfant contre elle, elle en avait trop peu eu l'occasion et chérissait ces moments où il se blottissait contre elle pour triturer son collier, ou accrocher ses petits doigts sur le pyjama de sa mère. De son côté, elle lui passait une main dans les cheveux et redécouvrait l'odeur de son enfant, ses nouvelles cicatrices, ces nouvelles mimiques, et à chaque fois, ce qui la frappait, c'était sa taille ; il grandissait de plusieurs centimètres pendant qu'elle était à l'autre bout du pays et quand elle revenait, il ne rentrait jamais dans les même vêtements que la fois précédente. Encore une fois, Henry s'était pelotonné contre elle et il avait attrapé la main de sa mère pour glisser ses doigts entre les siens, il était plongé dans un jeu que seul lui pouvait comprendre et c'est sous les yeux émerveillés de la brune qu'il s'endormit vite, la respiration calme et l'air apaisé. Elle finit par s'endormir à son tour, plongeant dans un sommeil agité.

 _-Narci, je suis épuisée… souffla Regina en se déchaussant._

 _-Ca veut dire quoi « je suis épuisée » ? demanda sèchement la blonde en allumant une longue cigarette._

 _-Cela signifie que je n'ai pas envie de me disputer !_

 _Regina était lasse, elle se détourna de la belle jeune femme et attrapa son téléphone pour composer le numéro d'un restaurant qui livrait gratuitement. Alors qu'elle terminait de composer, le téléphone lui sauta des mains. Narcissa venait de l'éjecter d'une claque sur son bras et elle fronça les sourcils._

 _-Narci ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ?!_

 _La blonde attrapa sa petite amie par le cou et la plaqua contre le frigo ; la tête de Regina heurta durement la porte et elle fut sonnée durant quelques secondes._

 _-J'aimerai que tu m'écoutes pour une fois dans ta putain de vie!_

 _-Narci ! Tu me fais mal ! paniqua Regina._

 _-Si tu m'écoutais, je ne te ferais pas mal !_

 _-Arrête !_

 _Narcissa passa une jambe entre celles de la brune et colla son corps contre le sien._

 _-Putain si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi quand tu es dans cet état !_

 _-Narci ! gronda Regina en lui lançant un regard glacial._

 _La blonde relâcha son emprise pour jeter sa petite amie au sol._

 _-Quoi « Narci » ! Tu essaies de me faire peur, Regina ? Tu essaies de prendre le dessus ? Tu es pitoyable et tu devrais me remercier ! Merde, est-ce que tu sais qui voudrait de toi ? Qui voudra de toi quand les gens connaîtront la vérité sur toi et sur ton fils !?_

 _-De quoi tu parles ?_

 _-Je parle de toi, de la catin qui a écarté les cuisses devant le frère de son petit ami ! C'est ce que penseront les gens si je leur raconte ton histoire, tu comprends ?_

 _Elle s'assura d'un regard que la brune avait bien saisi avant de poursuivre._

 _-Alors fais bien attention, Regina, je suis la seule à bien vouloir de toi et de ton fils ! Ne l'oublie pas !_

Dans son sommeil, Regina se laissa emporter dans un nouveau cauchemar qui ne faisait que retranscrire des souvenirs enfouis.

 _Regina et Narcissa entrèrent dans la chambre d'hôtel et la brune déposa son badge sur la table de chevet. Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit que quelque chose n'allait pas._

 _-Narci ?_

 _-Tu as trouvé ça drôle ? questionna Narci d'une voix que Regina connaissait trop bien._

 _-De quoi parles-tu ?_

 _-De quoi je parle ? Je parle de toi en train de raconter la fois où j'ai voulu te faire un repas pour ton anniversaire ?!_

 _-Eh bien ?_

 _-Ca t'amuse de m'humilier devant les autres ?!_

 _-De t'humilier ? Je ne t'ai jamais…_

 _-Ta gueule !_

 _La violence de l'injure frappa la brune bien avant la gifle._

 _-Ne recommence jamais ça, Regina !_

 _Comme le silence de Regina ne lui plaisait pas, Narcissa ajouta une autre gifle et un coup dans l'estomac et…_

La brune se réveilla en sursaut. Son fils ronflait légèrement et cela permit de la rassurer immédiatement. Elle calma sa respiration et déglutit en se passant une main sur le visage. Puis, elle resserra sa prise autour du corps de son petit prince et tenta de se rendormir.

Le lendemain, Emma sentit quelqu'un lui caresser les cheveux avant même d'être réveillée, elle ouvrit doucement les paupières et tomba sur le visage de Regina qui venait la secouer tendrement.

-Hey ! salua-t-elle d'une voix rocailleuse.

-Bonjour miss Swan !

Emma sourit, cela ne la dérangeait plus lorsque Regina l'appelait comme ça, elle trouvait cela mignon. Elle se redressa dans le lit et regarda autour d'elle.

-Où est Henry ?

-A l'école, il est parti il y a une demi-heure.

-L'Ecole ?

-Oui, il suit des cours supplémentaires tous les matins.

-Quelle plaie !

-Ah, c'est à sa demande ! informa Regina en se relevant pour laisser Emma descendre du lit.

-Eh bien, on ne peut pas se tromper, c'est bien ton fils !

-Le phare ne t'as pas trop ennuyé ? demanda-t-elle en sortant.

-Non, pas du tout ! répondit Emma sur ses talons.

Elles prirent leur petit déjeuner et Emma profita d'être seule avec Regina pour l'embrasser longuement et lui murmurer des mots doux. Regina appréciait et se retrouvait parfois à glousser comme une adolescente. Puis, elles planifièrent un pique-nique sur la plage une fois qu'Henry fut rentré et elles eurent à peine le temps de préparer les sandwichs qu'Henry leur demandait de se dépêcher.

Daniel n'était pas là, il travaillait dans des écuries non loin de là et avait laissé un trousseau de clés à Regina.

En Floride, la température était bien plus clémente et la plage voyait déjà de nombreux vacanciers s'installer ça et là. Emma était heureuse de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec sa petite amie mais elle devait avouer qu'elle s'était prise d'affection pour Henry qui avait un côté adulte qui jouait dangereusement avec son côté enfantin. Il avait le don de l'épingler sans qu'elle s'y attende et apparemment, il était ravi de la désarçonner aussi facilement.

-Emma, ton château de sable ressemble à...

Le petit garçon hésita un instant sur ce qu'il allait dire pour ne pas vexer Emma mais il haussa les épaules et acheva:

-...à rien.

Regina retira ses lunette de soleil et regarda le monticule de sable informe, Henry n'avait pas tord.

-Euh... ouais ben... chez moi y'a pas de sable!

-Et c'est où chez toi!?

-Dans le Maine!

-D'accord.

-Et ton château de sable ne ressemble pas non plus à un château! se défendit la blonde.

-Oui, mais moi je suis un enfant! Pour toi, c'est un peu la honte!

Regina éclata de rire, s'attirant un regard amusé d'Emma et Henry.

-Il n'y a pas à dire, il a ta répartie! affirma l'étudiante en faisant table rase de sa construction.

Un silence confortable s'installa alors qu'elle surveillait Henry qui était parti s'installer un peu plus loin. Emma avait posé une main tout près de celle de Regina mais jouait à faire glisser le sable entre ses doigts, encore et encore.

-Je suis heureuse d'avoir rencontré ton petit garçon… Il te ressemble beaucoup.

Regina acquiesça.

-C'est vrai, concéda-t-elle.

Son regard dévia vers les vagues et elle se perdit dans un souvenir.

 _-Mademoiselle, poussez encore !_

 _-Non ! halète Regina. Non je ne peux plus ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est ce que je vais faire de ce bébé !?_

 _Elle sanglote telle une gamine perdue._

 _-Ne fais pas l'enfant, Regina ! siffle sa mère. Il ne fallait pas te laisser engrosser de la sorte !_

 _La colère de la brune se transforme en hurlements :_

 _-JE NE ME SUIS PAS LAISSÉ ENGROSSER ! ON M'A VIOLÉ ! ON M'A VIOLÉ !_

 _-Seigneur ! Regina reprends-toi ! On ne se comporte pas de la sorte dans la famille !_

 _-Vous savez quoi mère, je ne veux pas faire partie de cette famille ! Allez vous-en !_

 _Le petit bonhomme se débat pour sortir faisant crier de douleur sa pauvre mère. Elle agrippe le bord du brancard sur lequel elle a été placée._

 _-Poussez mademoiselle !_

 _Elle se redresse tout en poussant de toutes ses forces pour faire sortir l'enfant qui a grandi dans son ventre, elle le veut hors d'elle ! Elle ne veut pas de lui, elle devient rouge et crie encore tout en pleurant. Elle crie sa rage contre Léopold, contre Daniel, contre sa mère et elle n'arrive pas à faire sortir le bébé._

 _-Encore ! Encore ! lui demande-t-on._

 _Mais c'est trop dur, elle n'y arrive pas. Comment sa vie a-t-elle pu prendre un tel chemin ? Elle pense à son père qui doit avoir tellement honte d'elle. Elle pense à sa sœur qui ne lui donne pas de nouvelle. Les sanglots de Regina se répercute dans la pièce et Jenny, la jeune infirmière songe qu'elle n'a encore jamais assisté à un accouchement aussi douloureux psychologiquement._

 _-Madame, peut-être pourriez-vous tenir la main de votre fille, propose-t-elle._

 _La plus jeune lui lance un regard noir._

 _-Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle me touche ! Faites la sortir ! Faites la sortir ! hurle-t-elle en se débattant à son tour._

 _-Seigneur, tu es bien comme ton père, toujours à faire une montagne de pas grand chose !_

 _Regina ressent une brûlure au fond de ses entrailles et elle est certaine que ce n'a rien avoir avec le bébé mais bien avec la rage qui monte en elle._

 _Jenny fait poliment sortir Cora, la mère de Regina, dans le couloir et prend sa place au chevet de la jeune maman._

 _-Il va falloir que vous poussiez de toutes vos forces pour que votre petit bébé puisse nous rejoindre ! Vous pouvez serrez ma main si vous voulez !_

 _Le regard de Jenny est comme un bol d'air frais, elle a une douceur au fond des yeux qui l'encourage à réunir ses dernières forces pour faire sortir son bébé._

 _Deux heures plus tard, à bout de force, les jambes bloquées dans les étriers, Regina pleure toujours et elle se vide de ses forces. Elle a l'impression de revivre son viol, elle veut dormir, elle veut arrêter de pousser et juste se reposer, elle veut mourir. Jenny est toujours là, elle tient toujours sa main et lui éponge le front de temps à autre._

 _-Allez, poussez encore Regina ! Votre enfant arrive ! murmure-t-elle._

 _A son cri ce mêle celui du nouveau né qui est très petit._

 _-C'est un petit garçon ! lui annonce Jenny._

 _Étrangement, elle aurait préféré une fille ; elle a soudain peur qu'il ressemble à Leo et s'aide des étriers pour reculer un peu lorsque le médecin lui tend le bébé._

 _-Vous ne voulez pas le tenir ? demande le médecin perplexe._

 _Elle se sent idiote, les jambes encore écartées, une sage-femme qui regarde ouvertement son entrejambe et ce médecin qui lui tend l'enfant. Jenny attrape le nouveau né et marmonne qu'elle va le nettoyer un peu pendant que Regina fini d'accoucher. Finir d'accoucher ? Pendant une minute, Regina pense qu'elle va avoir un deuxième enfant qui va sortir mais le médecin lui parle de placenta à extraire et elle se remet à pousser._

 _Une demi-heure plus tard, Jenny revient avec le bébé propre et enroulé dans une couverture bleue. Regina vient d'être recousue mais étrangement, on la laisse dans cette position encore un moment._

 _-Regina, vous voulez le voir ? demande-t-elle d'une voix sans aucun jugement._

 _Elle hoche faiblement la tête et Jenny lui pose le bébé sur le ventre, là où il s'est caché durant des mois entiers pour ne pas brusquer sa jeune maman. D'un seul coup, elle le trouve magnifique, il a les yeux clos et elle ne voit que ces petits cheveux noirs qui ressemblent tellement aux siens. Elle l'entoure d'un bras et il se met à bailler. C'est à ce moment qu'elle sait qu'elle ne pourra jamais plus se séparer de ce petit être._

 _-Vous...allez-vous le garder? questionne Jenny parce qu'elle doit savoir si elle doit contacter les services sociaux ou non._

 _Regina hoche faiblement la tête._

 _-Avez-vous une idée du prénom que vous aimeriez lui donner ? Je sais que c'est très soudain et s'il vous faut quelques jours de réflexion…_

 _-Henry ! coupe la brune. Il s'appellera Henry, comme mon père._

Le rire d'Henry la sortit de ses pensées et elle vit ce regard qu'il avait quand il faisait une bêtise. Emma avait le même regard à ce moment même. Les traîtres, ils s'étaient ligués contre elle et avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, ils lui renversèrent un seau rempli d'eau salée sur les épaules. L'après-midi se termina dans les rires et les cris de chacun.

La petite troupe rentra en début de soirée et Daniel les attendait déjà avec un repas.

-Alors, Emma, ta première journée en Floride ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant après leur avoir servi de copieuses assiettes.

-Excellente ! C'est très beau, les paysages sont magnifiques et la plage est grandiose !

-C'est vrai que c'est un petit coin de paradis ! Demain on pourrait aller visiter la prison ! Qu'en dis-tu, Emma ? proposa Daniel en s'attirant un regard noir de Regina.

-Euh...ouais, cool !

-Cool !? Vraiment ? s'exaspéra Regina.

-Tu as la trouille ? taquina Emma en lui lançant un regard provoquant.

-Bien évidemment que non !

Emma et Daniel étaient perplexes ce qui agaça encore plus la brune. Elle soupira et lança un « va pour la prison » qui fut reçu par des cris de joie.

-Bon, je vais coucher mon fils maintenant, avant que vous ayez encore une brillante idée à proposer. Marmonna-t-elle.

Emma porta son verre de vin à ses lèvres et laissa le liquide rouge dévaler l'intérieur de sa gorge. Daniel la fixait sans rien dire.

-Tu te poses des questions sur moi. Dit-elle en reposant son verre de vin.

Après tout, elle n'était pas dupe et elle ne voulait pas jouer ce jeu-là.

-Je me demande comment une fille si jeune peut comprendre les problèmes que Regina a eu.

Emma soupira et ramassa ses couverts pour les poser dans son assiette.

-Je trouve que tu te poses beaucoup de question sur ma relation avec ton amie, alors… c'est ton amie, c'est certain ! Mais je te garantie que si tu essaies de m'intimider, ça ne marchera pas !

-Je n'essaie pas de…

-Vraiment ?! coupa la blonde. Tu es là à faire ami-ami avec moi quand Regina est dans la même pièce mais dès qu'elle tourne le dos, tu m'observes, tu tournes autour de moi, tu te poses des tas de questions et tu restes là pour me voir faire le mauvais choix.

-Non, Emma, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je veux, je me demande seulement si justement, tu vas faire le bon choix, si tu es assez forte pour faire le bon choix !

-Quel serait-il selon toi ? demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

-Honnêtement, tu me sembles bien jeune et même si tu as vécu des situations difficiles comme le pense Regina, je doute que tu sois de taille pour lutter contre Narcissa !

-C'est là que tu te trompes, je n'essaie pas de lutter contre elle !

-Alors tu essaies de faire quoi ? rétorqua Daniel pensant piéger l'étudiante.

-De rendre Regina heureuse ! Je n'ai pas besoin de lutter contre Narcissa parce qu'elle ne fait pas partie du tableau !

-Evidemment que si ! Elle fait partie du passé de Regina, elle est ce pourquoi Regina est ce qu'elle est !

-Je ne veux pas lutter contre Narcissa, je n'en ai pas besoin, parce que Regina ne me le demande pas, elle n'en a pas besoin, elle a besoin d'être heureuse, de respirer, d'être libre ! Elle a besoin de ce que je peux lui apporter ! Pas que je sois remplie de haine envers son ex petite amie, et même si je la déteste, je n'ai pas besoin de le dire à Regina, je n'ai pas besoin de lutter ! Je suis celle qui lui faut pour sortir la tête hors de l'eau ! Et si ça ne te plait pas, c'est la même chose.

-Ce n'est pas que ça ne me plait pas ! C'est juste que je veux que tu sois prête !

-Prête pour quoi, bon sang ! s'énerva-t-elle en tapant du plat de la main sur la surface de la table.

-Pour le jour où Narcissa vous retrouvera ! Parce qu'elle vous retrouvera ! Je veux que tu sois prête !

-Tu veux que je te dise ce que je suis prête à faire pour Regina ? Je suis prête à la prendre dans mes bras la semaine prochaine quand on devra quitter cette maison pour retourner dans notre ville, parce qu'elle sera effondrée de partir sans Henry ! Je suis prête à la faire sourire quand elle sera triste, je suis prête à la combler de joie lorsqu'elle sera anéantie parce que son fils entrera au collège et qu'elle ne pourra pas l'accompagner ! Et je serai là lorsqu'elle aura besoin de fuir la ville parce que sa tarée d'ex petite amie l'aura retrouvée ! Voilà ! Je n'ai pas besoin de lutter, j'ai juste besoin d'être là !

-C'est tout ? Tu crois qu'être là suffira ? C'est pathétique ! lança-t-il en se passant nerveusement une main sur le visage.

-C'est tout ce que tu n'as jamais pu faire Daniel ! Et ça te rend malade ! Je ne vais pas me battre contre toi non plus, je ne veux pas de ça, que ce soit bien clair, je n'ai rien à te prouver ! Et je ne chercherai pas à te prouver quoi que ce soit ! Je suis là pour Regina, je te supporte parce qu'elle t'aime bien mais si tu veux un conseil, va consulter un psy parce que franchement, le viol de ton frère sur l'amour de ta vie n'a toujours pas été digéré et t'en prendre à moi n'arrangera rien ! Sur ce, je vais me coucher parce que je ne veux plus avoir à te regarder baver de jalousie !

Emma se leva et quitta la pièce, furieuse. Pour qui se prenait-il?

De son côté, Daniel ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à tout ce que venait de lui dire la petite blonde.

Emma prit une longue inspiration avant de pousser la porte de sa chambre. Elle trouva Regina en train de se préparer pour dormir. Elle la rejoignit et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

-Tout va bien ? demanda la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je suis épuisée ! expliqua Emma en quittant son pantalon.

-La prison alors ? intervint Regina au bout d'un moment.

-C'est bien la prison ! Henry va adorer ! renchérit Emma en attrapant sa brosse à dent.

Regina s'enfonça sous la couverture et grogna de mécontentement.

-S'il fait des cauchemars, je te laisserai le consoler !

-Tu seras bien trop pressée de le faire toi-même alors je ne risque pas grand chose !

Regina la regarda filer dans la salle de bain. Emma avait appris à rapidement la connaître, cela faisait un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'elles étaient là et elle savait déjà comment Regina se comportait avec son fils. Après avoir pris sa douche, Emma entra dans la chambre et referma la porte discrètement, elle se glissa sous les draps et Regina éteignit la lumière, laissant le phare les éclairer régulièrement.

-Bonne nuit ! murmura Emma déjà tournée vers la fenêtre.

Regina ne répondit pas, encore plongée dans ses pensées. Elle ressentit une bulle d'amour grandir en elle et elle se colla à la jeune fille en imitant la position qu'elles avaient à Washington. Mais cette fois-ci, les rôles étaient inversés. Elle embrassa sa nuque tendrement et passa sa main sur son ventre. Emma posa sa main sur la sienne, comme elle-même l'avait fait à Washington. Cependant, ce soir-là, la blonde avait les mains bien baladeuse et elle s'amusa à passer ses doigts sous le tissu de la brune pour cajoler sa cuisse. Regina sentit un brasier s'éveiller dans son bas ventre et elle serra la main de la jeune fille un peu plus fort en sentant les caresses devenir plus appuyées.

-Redge ! souffla Emma dans la nuit, dans une supplique sous entendue.

-Moui ?! taquina la brune d'un ton innocent en passant la main sous le tee-shirt de la blonde.

-Daniel !? demanda Emma en se retournant pour lui faire face.

-Sa chambre est au rez-de-chaussée ! informa-t-elle en se laissant embrasser doucement sur la clavicule.

-Henry !? poursuivit Emma alors que Regina attrapait sa tête entre ses mains pour qu'elle arrête de l'embrasser.

-Premier étage, loin de pouvoir nous entendre ! susurra-t-elle en souriant.

Emma plaça ses lèvres sur celles qui lui étaient tendues et elles s'embrassèrent longuement. Regina ne voulait pas la brusquer, alors elle se contentait de lui caresser le bras. Quelques fois, sa main s'égarait sur la hanche de l'étudiante mais elle la sentait se tendre légèrement alors elle la replaçait sur son bras. Elle voulait vraiment attendre qu'Emma lui donne le feu vert, même si c'était la blonde qui avait initier les baisers. Elle la sentit se redresser sur les oreillers pour s'asseoir.

-Regina… souffla-t-elle surprise par l'émotion qui s'emparait d'elle.

-Shht, ça va aller. La rassura tendrement son amante.

Afin de la tranquilliser, elle retira son propre t-shirt pour la familiariser un peu avec son corps. Emma déglutit avec difficulté en ayant les seins de Regina à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ses yeux allaient de la poitrine aux yeux de la brune, puis elle détourna le regard, soudain honteuse de la reluquer de la sorte.

Regina pouffa, gênée.

-Em-ma !

-Redge, tu es… hum… magnifique !

Et c'était vrai, sa peau éclairée par intermittence par l'éclairage du phare, ses cheveux en désordre retombant négligemment sur ses épaules parfaitement dessinées, les yeux brillants…

La cavalière sourit, attendrie par la réflexion d'Emma. Elle emprisonna le menton de la jeune fille et tourna son visage pour qu'elles puissent se regarder dans les yeux.

-Alors si ça te plait, tu peux regarder… susurra-t-elle d'une voix assombrie par l'excitation.

Elle lui attrapa la main et la posa doucement sur son ventre. Emma ne mit finalement pas longtemps avant de conquérir les courbes de son ainée, elle eut un peu plus de mal à remonter sur la poitrine de Regina, sans doute encore timide dans le toucher intime. Elles s'embrassaient toujours avec un peu plus d'intensité et Regina tira doucement sur la chemise de nuit d'Emma qui se retrouva en culotte devant la jeune femme.

-Non ! murmura-t-elle au geste qu'Emma amorça pour cacher ses seins.

Elle vint les embrasser comme s'il s'était s'agit de deux merveilles inconnues. Emma expira d'aise et laissa même un gémissement passer ses lèvres. Elle n'était pas mécontente d'avoir commencer ces caresses.

Ses mains se perdirent dans les mèches sombres et elle se concentra sur les émotions qu'elle sentait grandir en elle. Regina était à genoux devant elle, et se penchait un peu plus pour venir déposer des baisers brûlant sur ses seins, sa gorge, son ventre musclé. Puis, la brune prit doucement une de ses jambes et la sépara de l'autre afin de pouvoir se placer entre les deux. Emma se redressa, soudain nerveuse, mais le sourire que lui envoya Regina la calma instantanément. La brune revint lui mordiller le menton lui arrachant un soupir de satisfaction.

Emma ne savait plus où sonner de la tête, entre les baisers de Regina, sa jambes qui venait doucement contre son entre-jambe et ses mains qui prodiguaient des caresses sur ses cuisses, elle avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais prêté attention à son corps. De son côté, elle caressait la peau de la directrice adjointe en laissant chaque muscles se dessiner sous ses doigts. Elle sentit la langue de la brune venir jouer avec la pointe de l'un de ses seins et elle sursauta à la décharge que cela envoya dans son corps.

-Tu aimes ? demanda Regina, qui s'inquiétait du sursaut soudain de la jeune fille.

-Oui… répondit-elle enfin, à bout de souffle. Je… Regina !

Emma agrippa la nuque de la brune pour qu'elle ne change surtout pas de place.

Elle la sentit rire contre son sein, un rire doux, pas moqueur, un rire rempli de compréhension.

Emma entreprit d'enlever le bas de pyjama de sa belle et elle sentit une bulle se coincer dans sa gorge lorsque le phare éclaira les jambes fuselées à présent découverte. Emma laissa ses mains vagabonder sur les formes exquises de sa compagne et elle s'arrêta sur ses hanches, faisant passer de quelques millimètres ses doigts sous l'élastique facile à écarter. Elle n'osait pas aller plus loin, attendant que sa reine prenne les devant.

Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de son amante butter contre le tissu en dentelle qui la protégeait encore de toute intrusion.

-Emma ! gronda la voix grave de Regina qui eut pour effet d'électriser tout le corps de la jeune fille.

-Hum… répondit-elle en se laissant glisser le long des oreillers pour se retrouver en dessous du corps de l'ancienne mairesse. Elle avait l'impression d'être protéger de tout danger.

Regina arrêta tout mouvement et pencha ses lèvres vers l'oreille d'Emma pour gémir doucement. Les mains de la jeune fille s'agrippèrent instantanément aux hanches de la brune pour venir les griffer tendrement.

-Gina ! gronda-t-elle.

Le gémissement avait eu un effet dévastateur et elle eut l'impression qu'elle allait exploser au beau milieu de la chambre. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler sa respiration et supplia sa compagne du regard.

Une chaleur enveloppa doucement son mont de Venus et Emma se rendit compte qu'une des mains de la directrice était en contact direct avec une partie de son corps qu'elle n'avait jamais donné à personne. La chaleur dégagée par la main de Regina lui fit perdre ses moyens et elle plaqua ses mains contre le visage de son amante afin qu'elle l'embrasse.

-Emma, calme-toi, je ne ferai rien qui puisse te brusquer ! murmura Regina entre deux baisers quasi désespérés de la jeune fille.

-Je… je suis désolée, continue !

Regina retira sa main et décida d'y aller encore plus doucement. Elle retourna embrasser sa poitrine et elle se redressa en la dévisageant.

La blonde posa une de ses mains sur la joue de sa reine et se sentant prête, elle hocha plusieurs fois la tête.

-Continue !

La prenant au mot, Regina fit descendre le morceau de tissu trempé et le chatouillis que provoqua l'élastique en quittant ses chevilles fit frissonner Emma. Regina fit un chemin de baiser des chevilles fines d'Emma jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, provoquant chez la blonde de somptueux gémissements. Emma plaça une main sur sa bouche, la vision de Regina entre ses cuisses lui provoquait des gémissements incontrôlables. La cavalière revint se mettre sur elle et laissa Emma se souder à son corps. La blonde l'avait entouré d'un bras, elle ne voulait en aucun cas que la brune puisse s'éloigner.

La brune fit peu à peu passer deux doigts entre ses replis humides et parvint enfin à son clitoris qu'elle titilla du bout de son majeur.

-Oh Seigneur ! s'écria Emma en sentant quelque chose de nouveau parcourir son corps.

Elle sentit Regina sourire contre elle et dans un geste frénétique, elle chercha l'autre main de sa compagne. Leurs doigts se mêlèrent, se serrèrent, et les jointures d'Emma devenaient de plus en plus blanches.

-Ouvre tes yeux, Em-ma ! murmura Regina

Regina fit rouler la boule de chair contre ses doigts fut récompensée par de petits mouvements de bassin. Elle crut perdre ses doigts compressés dans la main d'Emma et elle l'embrassa doucement afin qu'elle relâche un peu de pression. La prise sur ses doigts se détendit en effet et elle recommença sa douce torture.

Emma sentait une chaleur inconnue monter le long de ses jambes et rejoindre les doigts de Regina qui s'appliquaient entre ses cuisses. Elle donna un coup de bassin un peu plus fort, montrant son mécontentement de devoir se contenter de si peu. Pour la punir de l'avoir presque désarçonnée, Regina se mit à pincer son bourgeon. Emma poussa un cri involontaire et mit sa main devant sa bouche lâchant celle de Regina par la même occasion.

La jeune femme vint lui retirer en lui disant d'une voix qu'Emma ne lui connaissait pas :

-Je t'ai dis qu'on ne pouvait pas t'entendre !

-Mais… hum... Regi-…NON !

Une main venait de s'échouer sur son sein et excitait son téton en envoyant un peu plus de décharges vers son bas ventre.

-Je ne vais…han… tarder de…oh bon sang ! gémit Emma en voyant ses jambes secouées de tremblements qu'elle ne maîtrisaient absolument pas.

Regina décida d'arrêter sa torture ; elle exerça un frottement sur le sexe de la jeune fille qui ne put empêcher plusieurs cris passer ses lèvres. Elle s'agrippa aux draps, son corps se tendit, s'arqua en formant un angle dangereux, comme si elle allait se casser en deux et enfin la chaleur du corps de Regina vint l'accompagner pour retomber sur le matelas.

Regina embrassa son front trempé de sueur et la lycéenne mit plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre conscience avec la réalité. Elle serrait toujours le corps de l'ancienne mairesse contre elle et ne comptait pas le lâcher tout de suite. Elle attendit d'avoir repris une respiration normale et ses muscles se détendirent d'eux même. La brune mis une main sur la poitrine d'Emma et appuya son menton dessus.

-Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

Le phare continuait de balayer la pièce régulièrement et Emma trouva ce moment tout simplement magique. Elle attendit un peu avant de répondre, laissant ses doigts tracer des arabesques sur le dos de la femme. Puis, après plusieurs minutes elle embrassa Regina et dégagea son visage de plusieurs mèches de cheveux qui étaient tombées devant ses beaux yeux foncés.

-Je veux plus, Gina ! souffla-t-elle.

La brune se releva un peu. Elle avait compris la demande d'Emma mais se demanda si elle en était réellement capable. Elle avait conscience qu'elle allait ôter physiquement la virginité d'Emma et elle sentit une panique la saisir.

-Emma, tu es sûre ? demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

-Je veux que ce soit toi, personne d'autre, je veux que tu sois cette personne, je veux que tu sois _ma_ personne !

Submergée par l'aveu de la jeune fille, elle l'embrassa avec fougue et descendit sa main, guidée par celle d'Emma. Elle lui fit relever un peu les jambes pour avoir un meilleur accès à son antre chaud et humide.

Elle planta son regard dans les orbes verts de la jeune fille et tendrement, elle entra en elle. Emma fit une grimace avant de poser une main sur la joue de Regina pour la rassurer. La brune s'enfonça plus profondément encore, jusqu'à sentir l'hymen de la jeune fille au bout de ses doigts, elle poussa pour parvenir un peu plus loin, le sentant se détendre soudainement.

Emma poussa un petit cri de douleur et enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de Regina.

-Emma, mon ange… murmura Regina pour que la jeune fille lui parle.

-Re…gina… souffla difficilement Emma en bougeant son bassin pour accentuer un peu les va et vient de sa compagne.

-T'arrête pas ! supplia-t-elle en pressant sa nuque.

Regina se mit donc à faire de long va et vient dans le vagin de la jeune fille et de son pouce, elle cajolait férocement le bouton d'or déjà bien excité auparavant.

Les doigts de Regina se courbèrent en elle et la brune sentit très nettement les parois de l'étudiante se resserrer spasmodiquement autour d'elle. Des petits flashs de lumières filtrèrent sous les paupières de la plus jeune. Et soudain, la délivrance, un hurlement empli d'une détresse purement jouissive, et la sensation d'exploser de million de sentiments. Regina la regarda avec tendresse et la réceptionna au creux de ses bras, la tenant étroitement. Elle attendit qu'Emma reprenne une respiration normale et s'inquiéta lorsqu'elle la vit se recroqueviller contre elle.

-Emma ? ça ne va pas ? Demanda Regina soudain inquiète de lui avoir fait mal.

-Je suis tellement ...heureuse ! murmura la blonde en se mettant à caresser le dos de sa reine.

Elles restèrent de longues minutes à ne rien dire et Emma se redressa soudain gênée.

-Qu'est ce que je suis sensée faire maintenant ? Je veux dire… qu'est ce que…

Regina sourit tendrement et l'attira contre elle.

-Il n'y a pas vraiment de mode d'emploi, Emma, je te propose de dormir pour te remettre de tes émotions !

Mais Emma était bien trop heureuse pour pouvoir dormir même si ses paupières la brûlaient atrocement. Elle entendit le souffle de Regina devenir régulier et releva la tête pour s'assurer de son sommeil. Elle aurait voulu crier au monde entier que Regina Mills était sa petite amie, sa reine, sa voleuse de cœur. Elle se félicita d'avoir trouvé une aussi bonne personne à qui offrir sa virginité et se demanda un instant si Regina n'était pas déçu qu'elle n'ait rien eu en retour…

Soudain, elle fut triste, Regina n'avait pas eu la même chance. Elle qui s'était montré si patiente, elle qui avait attendu qu'Emma soit prête à la sentir en elle, plus profondément, elle qui avait retardé le moment de douleur d'Emma n'avait _jamais_ connu ça… Sa virginité lui avait été arrachée sauvagement, dans la douleur, dans la peur, et sans qu'elle ne puisse rien contrôler. Instantanément, Emma eut les larmes aux yeux et des sanglots se mirent à secouer son dos. Elle voulut contrôler ses pleures mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle en était incapable.

 _Regina retire le morceau de verre planté dans sa paume et grimace en le laissant tomber dans le lavabo, il fait un bruit assourdissant._ _Les gouttes de sang rosissent en entrant en contact avec la faïence. Regina a mal._ _Elle sent une présence derrière elle et se retourne. Narcissa est sur le pas de la porte, et la regarde, un air désolé sur le visage._

 _La brune se fait un bandage, se détournant d'elle. Elle l'entend se rapprocher et se crispe._ _Une main glisse sur son ventre et elle regarde dans le miroir le reflet de la personne qui vient de se placer derrière elle. Leurs yeux s'accrochent et une pression contre son ventre la fait se rapprocher de Narcissa. La sensation est désagréable. La blonde enfoui son nez dans le cou de la brune et dépose un baiser sur son épaule._

 _-Je suis désolée._

 _Elle se détend. Sent la main descendre encore plus bas._ _Narci_ _embrasse ses paupières et descend le long de sa mâchoire. Elle la serre contre elle et se met à pleurer. La blonde tombe à genoux devant elle et Regina la regarde à ses pieds. Elle pose une main sur son crâne et lorsque Narci dépose un baiser sur le ventre à travers le tissu de sa robe, elle s'accroche au rebord du lavabo. Elle sait ce qui va suivre. Narci l'entoure de ses bras et presse son visage contre le ventre de la brune._

 _Narci se relève et cogne ses lèvres aux siennes tout en la faisant grimper sur le lavabo._

 _-Regina, murmure-t-elle en agrippant ses cheveux. Elle veuxt qu'elle la regarde droit dans les yeux pendant qu'elle lui fait l'amour._

 _Regina a le regard fixé à celui d'en face._

- _Regina !_

 _Elle ne réagit pas, Narci la soulève un peu plus contre le lavabo et entre plus violemment en elle. Comme une prise de pouvoir, comme un jeu. Regina trouve d'abord ça désagréable, elle n'aime pas forcément cette brutalité dont fait preuve sa petite amie mais petit à petit, les sensations en elle sont agréables, soudain, elle sourie, apprécie._

-Emma ?! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? paniqua Regina en se réveillant en sursaut.

-Non ! Non, s'il te plait, recouche-toi ! Ne me demande pas ! supplia la jeune fille en se mettant debout à côté du lit.

-Enfin Emma, tu es nue comme un ver, reviens te coucher, tu vas attraper la mort ! gronda Regina en parvenant à lui attraper le poignet.

-Regina, je suis tellement désolée ! gémit-elle.

-Mais enfin, désolée de quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Emma était à présent assise sur le bord du lit, et Regina posa son menton dans le cou de la blonde, attendant patiemment qu'elle se calme.

-Non… je… je veux pas en parler maintenant, je… s'il te plait, on en parlera plus tard, c'est juste… un… c'est stupide, s'il te plait, je ne veux vraiment pas en parler maintenant !

-D'accord, mais s'il te plait, recouche-toi ! Viens contre moi, j'ai froid !

Elle terminèrent la nuit dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Emma s'agrippant à Regina, comme si elle avait peur de la perdre à tout instant et Regina la couvant du regard, des millions de questions de bousculant dans sa tête. Avait-elle été trop rapide, trop entreprenante, trop fougueuse, trop vive ?

Le lendemain, Regina secoua doucement l'épaule de sa blonde pour la réveiller.

-Humm ! ronchonna la jeune fille en se tournant.

-Quoi ? Emma Swan ne veut pas se réveiller pour un bon petit déjeuner ?

-Gina, j'ai des courbatures dans tous mes membres ! informa-t-elle.

L'ainée enfouit son visage dans son oreiller pour étouffer son rire grave – et terriblement sexy – songea Emma.

-Je crois que tu m'as cassée… grogna la jeune fille en bougeant une jambe lourde.

-Promis, je ne le ferai plus.

-Non ! s'exclama Emma en levant vivement la tête.

-Accro ?!

Emma haussa les épaules, gênée. Elle était aux anges et même ses membres endoloris et sa fatigue ne pouvaient enlever sa bonne humeur.

-Je suis désolée de pas avoir fait grand chose en retour… marmonna-t-elle en se couvrant la poitrine.

-Je suis certaine que tu te rattraperas !

Une étincelle s'illumina dans les pupilles de l'étudiante et elle hocha vivement la tête.

* * *

Saint Augustine était la plus vieille ville des Etats –Unis et Emma ne manqua pas d'observer les maisons en bois qui subsistaient dans la partie la plus ancienne du village. Elle avait hâte de visiter chaque lieu décrit dans la brochure qu'elle avait déniché à l'office du tourisme et elle s'extasiait avec Henry devant les résumés visant à leur mettre l'eau à la bouche.

-Ce sont de vrais enfants ! plaisanta Daniel qui les avait rejoint pour l'occasion.

Un imposant bâtiment rose se dressa devant eux alors qu'ils arrivaient pour commencer leur visite. Dès les premières minutes, ils furent conquis par les mannequins qui retraçaient les scènes quotidiennes des prisonniers et ils s'amusèrent même à prendre des photos ou Emma et Henry posaient à l'intérieur des cellules, jouant les malheureux enfermés par la Méchante Reine. En somme, ils s'amusèrent comme des petits fous. Emma tenta bien de prendre discrètement la main de Regina, mais celle-ci se dégageait toujours au bout de quelques minutes. Il fallait y aller doucement.

La blonde prenait soin de ne pas adresser la parole à Daniel, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer des regards noirs de temps à autre.

-Maman, on peut aller acheter une glace, s'il te plait ?!

Regina regarda sa montre et grogna avant de se laisser emmener par son fils vers le marchand.

-Emma…

-Tu comptes me faire chier encore longtemps ? demanda Emma en sentant qu'elle allait bientôt exploser.

-Wow ! Doucement, je venais m'excuser !

-Tu t'excuses et demain tu trouveras un autre moyen de me faire comprendre que je ne suis pas taillée pour la situation !?

-Non, Emma. J'ai compris, j'ai compris. Je ne peux rien faire de plus. Je ne pourrai pas changer ton avis mais même si nous n'avons pas le même avis, je ne veux pas être fâché avec celle qui a su combler le vide dans la vie de Regina.

Emma plissa les yeux mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Regina revenait déjà vers elle.

Henry était exténué et ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir avant même que le dîner ne s'achève.

-Mon grand, on va aller au lit ! proposa Regina en lui caressant tendrement le dos.

-Je veux qu'Emma me lise une histoire.

Un silence se fit dans la pièce, Regina était la seule lectrice qui n'ait jamais franchi le seuil de la porte de sa chambre. Emma coula un regard tendu vers la brune qui semblait avoir reçu une gifle incroyable.

-Tu devrais laisser ta maman te lire une histoire, gamin, c'est votre moment à tous les deux.

-Non. Non Emma, c'est bon. Déclara Regina d'une voix blanche en se levant pour embrasser son fils sur les cheveux. Bonne nuit mon ange !

Henry sauta sur son lit et attendit qu'Emma vienne le couvrir pour lui tendre son livre préféré. Elle se mit contre l'appuie tête et il se blottit aussitôt dans ses bras. Au bout de la deuxième page, il était déjà affaissé sur ses jambes et elle entendit même un léger ronflement soulever son petit buste. Elle termina néanmoins l'histoire, ne voulant pas franchement affronter le regard de Regina. Une fois qu'elle fut arrivée à la dernière ligne, elle referma doucement le volume et le déposa sur la table de chevet d'Henry, puis, elle le souleva légèrement afin de s'extirper de son étreinte et le reposa sur son oreiller dans une position qu'elle jugea confortable. Elle n'oublia pas de le couvrir et de remettre ses cheveux en place. Puis, elle monta prendre sa douche et pria de toutes ses forces pour que Regina soit déjà endormie.

-Alors ? demanda la brune en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

Elle avait les genoux repliés sur lesquels des copies barbouillées de rouge attendaient leur sort.

-Alors j'ai lu l'histoire du pauvre petit pirate de plomb… et je suis outrée par la fin…

Regina releva la tête afin de scruter le visage de la jeune fille.

-Tu m'en veux ? demanda Emma.

-D'être outrée par la fin d'un conte ?!

-D'avoir lu l'histoire à Henry ! corrigea-t-elle.

-Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ?

Emma s'installa sur le bord du lit et retira les copies de sous le nez de Regina.

-Emma ! prévint le ton sévère de la proviseure.

-Parce que c'est ton petit garçon et que seule sa maman lui lisait des histoires avant ce soir.

Regina soupira et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je t'assure que je ne t'en veux pas, c'est juste que… je ne m'étais pas préparé à ce qu'hier soit la dernière fois où je lui lirais une histoire.

Emma hocha la tête et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de sa compagne.

-Ce n'était pas la dernière fois !

-Il n'y a pas que ça, Emma. S'impatienta-t-elle. Henry a toujours eu du mal a créer des liens avec les autres, il ne se fait que très peu d'ami, il est excellent à l'école mais n'a pas de vie sociale, il n'a pas de fête d'anniversaire et il est… renfermé.

-Et alors ?

-Alors il suit mon modèle, sans même que je le veuille, il n'a pas le modèle courant d'une famille, pas de papa, une maman qui le voit une fois par an et pas de frère et sœur ! Moi qui ai tout fait pour ne jamais lui donner le même modèle d'éducation que j'ai reçu, je le propulse dans une solitude profonde…

-Gina, Henry est un gamin intelligent, c'est pour ça qu'il est un peu mis à l'écart, mais il sait que tu l'aimes et que tu …

-Il n'est pas heureux, Emma. Comment le pourrait-il ? Sa maman ne le borde pas tous les soirs, il peut être… très difficile, il pique des colères monstrueuses qui ne s'arrangeront pas avec le temps… seulement depuis que tu es là, j'ai l'impression qu'il… il te prend un peu pour sa nouvelle maman et… c'est un peu douloureux… même si je suis contente qu'il t'apprécie mais… je…

Regina ne trouvait plus ses mots et Emma l'aida un peu.

-Tu es sa maman.

-Oui. Soupira Regina qui s'était levée pour aller se poster près de la fenêtre.

Elle se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux et Emma resta assise sur le lit, ne sachant trop quoi dire.

-Tu veux que je m'éloigne de lui ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, je ne te dis pas ça, je suis juste un peu triste qu'il grandisse sans moi et je ne vois pas ses progrès en temps réel, je ne suis jamais là pour les moments importants de mon petit garçon.

Emma n'avait pas la solution, elle n'avait pas de paroles magiques, elle demanda à l'adjointe de venir la rejoindre et elle la serra très fort dans ses bras. Elle ne savait pas comment apaiser les tensions de sa compagne mais elle pouvait lui faire ressentir tout son amour en la tenant contre son cœur.

-Pourquoi tu as pleuré hier soir ? demanda Regina après quelques minutes de silence.

Emma sentit son cœur s'accélérer, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir en reparler mais en voyant le regard inquiet de Regina, elle n'eut pas le cœur de lui mentir.

-Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? questionna Regina.

-Non, chut ! Tais-toi ! la coupa la blonde en se redressant un peu malgré le sourcil levé, interrogateur de son aînée.

Elle prit une longue inspiration et se lança :

-J'étais bouleversée parce que… c'était ma première fois et qu'elle était parfaite. J'ai pleuré parce que j'aurai voulu que la tienne le soit aussi.

-Ma première fois avec toi ?!

-Non, Regina. Ta première fois à toi. Je… je suis désolée d'en reparler, c'est horrible de ma part mais… tu ne méritais vraiment pas ça ! Tu ne méritais pas d'être violée…

-Emma, stop ! gronda la voix froide de Regina qui avait rompu tout contact avec la jeune fille.

-Regi…

-Non ! Stop ! s'écria-t-elle. Emma garda la bouche ouverte et un regard rempli d'incompréhension. Emma, personne au monde ne mérite ça mais… ce n'était pas ma première fois, je veux dire, c'était un viol, il n'y a pas eu d'acte d'amour, et… Emma ! j'ai eu une première fois remplie d'amour, de tendresse et de patience. Je t'assure que…

-Regina ! C'était ta première fois, la première fois que quelqu'un te touchait, la…

-Je ne veux pas m'en souvenir comme étant ma première fois ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle s'était rapprochée de la fenêtre et venait de faire volte-face, une veine battant sur son front semblait menacer d'exploser.

Emma sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux et elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Daniel entra, le regard vif et les muscles bandés.

-Bon sang ! Daniel !

-Tout va bien ? j'étais dans la salle de bain à côté pour changer les serviettes et…Regina, je t'ai entendu crier !

-Daniel, on ne rentre pas comme ça dans la chambre de deux femmes qui sont en couple ! Et… ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien !

-C'est sûr ? questionna-t-il en voyant Emma essuyer ses yeux d'un revers de la main.

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air ! croassa la jeune fille en se titubant ; elle le poussa pour passer et courut presque dans les escaliers.

-Regina !? appela Daniel en regardant la silhouette de la jeune femme se découper dans la lumière du phare.

-Va-t-en ! dit-elle d'un ton sec.

-Ecoute, je…

-Daniel ! Va-t-en ! hurla-t-elle.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe !?

-Tout est de ta faute ! Toute ma vie a mal tourné, Daniel parce que tu as été incapable de prendre les devants avec moi.

-Ecoute, je n'ai pas voulu faire peur à Emma…

-Faire peur à Emma ?! Regina fit volte face et le transperça de son regard.

-Tu n'étais pas au courant… devina-t-il.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Regina…

-Pas de Regina qui tienne ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?!

* * *

Emma plongea la main dans le paquet de chips qu'elle avait volé dans la cuisine et les enfonça dans sa bouche. Elle avait trouvé refuge sur un transat face au jardin éclairé par la lune. Elle regarda le ciel balayé par la lueur du phare et soupira de frustration. Une larme roula sur sa joue et elle l'essuya vivement. Elle se redressa afin de ne pas avaler de travers et agrippa le verre d'eau pour en avaler une gorgée. Elle remarqua la silhouette de sa compagne, appuyé contre l'un des piliers qui soutenait le balcon de la maison.

-Emma, ne pleure pas. Souffla-t-elle en se rapprochant.

La jeune fille rassembla ses jambes du même côté afin que Regina puisse s'asseoir sur le bord du transat. Elle effaça une nouvelle larme et se maudit intérieurement pour être aussi faible.

-Emma ! Appela-t-elle doucement.

-Ah oui ? Tu veux que je parle maintenant ?! J'ai le droit de parler ?! s'énerva Emma en gardant ses phalanges vers ses lèvres pour cacher son menton tremblotant.

Regina croisa les jambes et fixa son regard vers le ciel.

-Daniel m'a fait part de ce qu'il t'a dit hier, il n'avait pas à te dire ça, je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait.

-Regina, je m'en moque de ce qu'il m'a dit ! Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as hurlé dessus dans la chambre, tout à l'heure ?! Je veux savoir qui j'avais en face de moi ?!

-Emma, je suis désolée, je… Elle rit nerveusement. Je suis compliquée.

Emma passa une main dans les cheveux de la brune afin de la forcer à la regarder.

-Je suis là pour toi mais si tu ne me laisses pas approcher plus que ça, comment veux-tu que je t'aide ?

La brune soupira, elle n'avait pas envie de reparler de sa vie; depuis qu'elle s'était confiée à la blonde, les cauchemars qu'elle faisait était plus violents, plus proches de la réalité aussi... ce n'était plus des cauchemars mais des souvenirs refaisant surface au moment où elle était la plus vulnérable.

-Emma, c'était un viol et... j'étais encore vierge mais... on ne peut vraiment pas appeler ça une première fois parce que... ce n'est pas la première fois où j'ai fais l'amour, tu comprends?

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit dans la chambre?

-Parce que tu parles toujours sans faire attention à ce que peuvent ressentir les personnes en face de toi. Je n'ai jamais raconté cette histoire à personne d'autre que ma mère, Daniel et toi... je n'ai pas eu à le faire avec Zelena parce qu'elle a compris je crois et que... de toute façon, je ne suis pas une grande bavarde. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai pas besoin que cette histoire revienne sur le tapis à chaque fois que tu te sens bouleversée.

-J'ai l'impression que... non rien, se braqua la jeune fille.

-Non, dis moi! demanda Regina en essayant d'être douce.

-Ca n'a jamais été réglé pour toi, cette histoire de viol. Lâcha l'étudiante en mesurant ses mots.

-Emma... soupira l'ainée en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je veux juste... laisser ça derrière moi! C'est du passé... conclut-elle sur un ton qui ne laissait pas présager une suite dans cette conversation.

Emma ne comprenait que trop bien mais pourtant, elle savait que ce genre de traumatisme _devait_ être géré sinon, les conséquences plus tard n'en était que plus graves. Elle l'attira néanmoins contre elle et elles se blottirent l'une contre l'autre en regardant le ciel où la lune avait déjà fait un bout de chemin. Lorsqu'une brise se leva, elles décidèrent de rentrer pour remonter dans la chambre.

Le lendemain, Emma n'était pas apaisée, Regina était contrariée et Daniel était mal à l'aise outre mesure, et cela le rendait plutôt maladroit. Après avoir renversé le café, cassé un verre, écraser le pied d'Henry et pulvériser un vase, il préféra s'installer et réunir tout le monde autour de la table.

-Je tiens à présenter des excuses à chacune d'entre vous. Je crois que… je suis juste perdu parce que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Henry et moi apporte un peu de bonheur à Regina, expliqua-t-il tourné vers la blonde. Et je n'ai rien fait pour nuire à ton couple, je veux juste que vous preniez les bonnes décisions, ça a été tellement dur de disparaître de la surface de la terre, je ne veux pas que tout soit compromis d'un seul coup !

Regina, qui avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine jusque là, se pencha pour attraper la main de Daniel.

-Il ne nous arrivera rien, Dan' murmura-t-elle. Parce qu'on est plus fort à trois plutôt qu'à deux. Emma est mon soutien !

Emma mit tout de même trois jours avant d'adresser la parole à Daniel, mais personne ne s'en formalisa, ils comprenaient même.

* * *

Regina lança son oreiller contre la tête de lit après l'avoir retapé violemment. Elle se coucha et tira la couette sur elle pour entamer sa nuit sans même attendre Emma. Elle était venue ici pour profiter de son fils et même si elle était très heureuse qu'il noue des liens avec sa compagne, elle aurait voulu conserver ces moments privilégiés qu'il avait avec lui le soir avant qu'il s'endorme. Cela faisait quatre soirs qu'elle s'endormait frustrée et triste parce qu'Henry préférait demander à Emma de lui lire une histoire.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et sentit Emma entrer dans le lit pour se coller à elle.

-Ce petit bonhomme gamberge bien vite, et loin… murmura Emma en embrassant l'épaule de sa compagne.

-…

-Il paraît que tu as une voix de méchante bien plus crédible que la mienne. Bougonna Emma.

-…

-Il a la trouille, Regina ! s'exclama soudain Emma en s'éloignant d'elle.

-Pardon ?

-Il a peur que tu le remplaces par un autre petit garçon, il a peur que toi et moi, on veuille d'un autre enfant. Il veut qu'on le choisisse lui. Je crois qu'il s'est dit qu'en partageant des moments lui et moi, je l'aimerai bien et je le choisirai…

-Seigneur… souffla Regina émue par le raisonnement de son bébé.

-Faut que tu lui expliques un peu plus les choses, Regina. Conseilla la blonde en cherchant sa main sous les draps.

Elles se trouvèrent finalement et leurs doigts s'enlacèrent fortement.

-Merci Emma. Murmura Regina après un silence prolongé.

La main d'Emma caressa l'intérieur de la cuisse de Regina et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Emma embrassa le front de Regina qui avait fermé les yeux, se laissant guider par des sensations qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps. Un léger gémissement passa ses lèvres ; il n'en fallut pas plus à Emma pour sentir son bas-ventre s'embraser férocement. D'un geste vif, elle se redressa pour se mettre à cheval au-dessus de la brune et souleva lentement la nuisette de cette dernière. Ses mains glissèrent sur les flans minces et elle descendit pour embrasser la bouche de Regina qui quémandait encore un baiser. D'un habile coup de hanche, Regina plaça Emma en dessous d'elle ; elle attrapa les mains salvatrices et les dirigea vers sa poitrine pour qu'Emma continue ses douces caresses.

-Regina ! glapit la blonde en sentant les tétons érigés sous ses doigts.

Un sourire illumina le visage de la directrice adjointe et elle se pencha pour frotter son bassin contre celui de la plus jeune. Emma se redressa et elle resta en position assise, glissant sa main entre leur deux corps, elle caressa le sexe de Regina à travers sa petite culotte en dentelle, de son autre main, elle câlinait toujours l'un des seins de son amante et sa bouche s'était perdue vers le lobe de l'oreille de Regina.

Regina étouffa un gémissement sur l'épaule pâle de la jeune fille qui la torturait à l'aide de ses doigts qui s'étaient faufilés sous le tissu pour explorer les replis de son intimité.

-Continue ! supplia-t-elle en croquant tendrement son épaule.

La langue d'Emma goûta encore le cou exposé ; elle adorait ce contact et elle sentit un peu de son plaisir se répandre sur les doigts inexpérimentés de la jeune fille. Cette dernière se recula, un peu surprise et Regina lui fit un sourire en accrochant sa main derrière sa nuque pour la rapprocher. Emma entoura le buste de sa compagne pour la maintenir en place et continua son exploration. Regina la laissa faire tranquillement, sachant pertinemment qu'Emma avait besoin de temps pour découvrir le corps de sa compagne. Elle était d'ailleurs surprise qu'elle soit directement passé à la case "entrejambe". Elle sentit ses doigts appuyer sur un endroit particulièrement sensible et elle sursauta instantanément. Emma venait de presser son clitoris.

-Là ! s'écria-t-elle avant qu'Emma ne bouge. C'est bien ! l'encouragea-t-elle.

-Quoi ?!

Regina colla son front contre le sien et vint mordiller sa lèvre inférieure avec tendresse.

-N'oublie pas cet endroit, Emma ! susurra-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Elle sentit l'index d'Emma décrire des petits cercles, puis appuyer tendrement.

-Henry ! souffla soudain Regina en se figeant.

-Hein ?! Quoi ? coassa la blonde en fonçant les sourcils, encore appliquée à donner un peu de plaisir à sa cavalière.

Regina repoussa prestement Emma et un air affolé s'afficha sur son visage. Des petits pas se précipitèrent contre la porte et un grincement annonça l'arrivée du petit bonhomme.

\- Mamaaaaaan ! s'écria le petit garçon en entrant.

Emma sauta du lit pour ne pas se trouver en travers de son chemin et fila dans la salle de bain, honteuse et refroidie.

-Hey ! Chaton ! Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ces grosses larmes ?

-J'ai fait un cauchemar ! pleura Henry en s'agrippant au corps encore recouvert d'une file pellicule de sueur.

-Je suis là mon ange, je suis là, ne pleure plus. Tu veux m'en parler ?

Elle le serra contre son cœur et caressa ses cheveux affectueusement. Une demi-heure plus tard, Henry dormait en la tenant fermement contre lui et Regina attendait qu'Emma veuille bien revenir. La blonde sortit enfin de la salle de bain, un visage embarrassé.

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? chuchota la brune en la regardant parcourir la distance qui la séparait du lit.

-J'espérai que tu dormirais ! sursauta Emma.

Regina fronça les sourcils et lui montra Henry au creux de ses bras.

-Il a fait un cauchemar ?

-Hum hum. Acquiesça doucement la brune. Pourquoi tu espérais que je dorme ?

-C'était… nulle…

-De quoi tu parles ?!

-Tu n'as même pas… je sais pas… ressenti quelque chose de… enfin…

-Emma, c'était très bien ! gloussa Regina. Si Henry n'était pas intervenu, je t'assure que j'aurai été largement comblée ! Et puis, ce n'est pas une course ou un concours de performance !

-Non, je sais bien, c'est juste que je voulais vraiment te faire grimper au rideaux ce soir !

-Emma ! soupira Regina. Embrasse moi avant qu'on dorme ! quémanda-t-elle.

Le lendemain, Regina se réveilla pour avoir la vision la plus belle qu'elle ait jamais eu auparavant. Elle attrapa aussitôt son téléphone pour prendre une photo. Henry avait enfoui son petit visage dans le cou d'Emma et une de ses jambes était repliée sur le ventre de la jeune fille. Celle-ci avait passé un bras protecteur autour du petit garçon, sa main reposait sur la tête du petit bonhomme. Elle s'assit dans le lit et regarda cette vision sublime. Daniel frappa tout doucement à la porte et entra sur la pointe des pieds.

-Ah, je ne trouvais pas Henry dans son lit. Informa-t-il en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux de son ami qui s'était tournée vers Emma et son fils.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Je regarde ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie. Murmura-t-elle en sentant un sanglot se coincer dans sa gorge.

Daniel hocha plusieurs fois la tête tristement et passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie.

-J'aurai tellement voulu que tu ais cette vie !

-Moi aussi, je t'assure.

Emma ouvrit les paupières et sursauta en voyant les deux adultes la regarder comme si elle était une bête de foire.

-Vous savez que vous êtes flippant !? murmura-t-elle en surveillant qu'Henry ne se réveille pas.

-Désolé !

-Désolée !

Daniel se leva et les informa qu'il allait préparer le petit déjeuner.

-Tu n'as pas trop mal dormi ? demanda Regina en affichant une mine chagrinée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai été ravie de servir d'oreiller à ton fils.

Regina se rallongea à côté d'elle et en profita pour l'embrasser.

Le soir-même, Henry avait recommencé à demander à sa mère de lui lire une histoire et elle termina une nouvelle fois l'histoire du petit soldat de plomb. Elle couvrit son bonhomme et éteignit la lumière.

-Non ! s'écria soudain le petit brun en se relevant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

-N'éteins pas ! demanda-t-il d'une voix où quelques sanglots transparaissaient.

-De quoi as-tu peur chaton ?

-J'aime pas trop le noir !

-Depuis quand ?

Le petit garçon haussa les épaules et tordit sa bouche en une moue gênée.

-Eh bien, demain, nous irons acheter une veilleuse, d'accord ?

L'enfant sembla peu convaincu mais il hocha néanmoins la tête.

-Pour cette nuit, je te laisse la lumière, d'accord ?

Elle lui caressa les cheveux une dernière fois avant de sortir de la chambre pour rejoindre la sienne.

Le lendemain, comme promis, elle se rendit au centre commercial en compagnie d'Henry et Emma pour acheter une veilleuse. Voyant l'air boudeur du petit garçon Emma s'accroupit devant lui et lui demanda d'une voix de pirate :

-Eh bah gamin ! On fait la grimace ?

-Non.

-Ah bon ? Tu veux pas dire ce que tu as, moussaillon ?

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite et Regina se rapprocha à son tour.

-Chaton, la veilleuse ne te plait pas ? demanda-t-elle.

Il croisa les bras, n'osant pas faire de peine à sa maman. Emma, elle, comprit instinctivement, après tout, des enfants, elle en avait vu passer en famille d'accueil.

-Ben… c'est pas pour le défendre, hein, mais les veilleuses, c'est pour les bébés !

Soudain attiré par cette discussion, le petit garçon leva les yeux vers sa mère pour voir sa réaction.

-Ah oui ? Et que devrais-je prendre, miss Swan ?

-Moi je connais des trucs bien plus cool qu'une veilleuse pour bébé ! lança la blonde d'un air hautain qui ne trompa personne.

Les lèvres de Regina s'étirèrent en un sourire et elle haussa les sourcils prenant un air d'Evil Queen.

-Vraiment ?

-Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda Emma en lui tendant la main pour reprendre la veilleuse.

Sans hésitation, la brune posa la veilleuse dans le creux de sa main et laissa l'étudiante filer entre les rayons. Elle revint avec trois planches de plastique blanchâtres, des bocaux et différents matériaux.

-Je vois que ta solution est beaucoup plus chère qu'une veilleuse ! s'alarma Regina.

-Ouais, mais elle est aussi beaucoup plus marrante !

Une fois rentrée à la maison, Emma disposa une planche devant chacun et leur donna des ciseaux.

-Bon, vous allez découper des étoiles ! Attention hein, pas n'importe comment ! il faut que ça ressemble à des étoiles !

Ils bavardèrent gaiment tout en se plongeant dans les travaux manuels imposés par la blonde. Une fois que chacun eut fait un nombre respectable d'étoile, Emma amena un bocal devant le petit garçon ainsi que des pinceaux et une assiette dans laquelle une substance étrange reposait.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Regina en s'inquiétant soudain pour la santé de son fils.

-Si il ne décide pas de manger ce qu'il y a dans l'assiette, ce n'est pas dangereux ! prévint Emma recevant un œil sombre de la part de Regina.

Elle donna des instructions à Henry et s'éclipsa dans la chambre de ce petit dernier avec les étoiles. Elle refusa qu'il y mette un seul pied avant l'histoire du soir et c'est avec empressement qu'il termina son repas.

-Maman ! On va lire une histoire maintenant ? demanda-t-il en se levant de table.

-Emma nous accompagne, je crois !

Ils montèrent ainsi tous les trois et Henry se mit à rire en voyant les étoiles accrochées à son plafond, certaines descendaient même à l'aide de fil transparent. Le bocal était posé vers la lampe de chevet d'Henry qui se précipita dans son lit en riant.

Regina lut rapidement l'histoire et regarda Emma, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire ensuite. La blonde lui fit un sourire haussa les épaules.

-Bon allez, allongez-vous tous les deux ! Telle mère, tel fils, vous n'y connaissez rien en magie noire ! plaisanta l'étudiante.

Elle s'allongea à côté d'eux et ils regardèrent le plafond.

-Allez Henry, compte jusqu'à trois, Regina, à trois il faut que tu souffles très fort !

La brune grogna mais fut prête à jouer le jeu pour son petit garçon.

-Un… deux… Trois !

Emma éteignit la lumière alors que Regina soufflait. Les étoiles brillèrent dans le noir et Henry se mit à applaudir.

-Alors ? C'est pas trop classe la magie ? demanda-t-elle aux deux autres.

-Ouiiiiiiii !

-Emma c'est magnifique !

C'était vrai, la blonde avait reconstitué une voie lactée parfaite et Regina était certaine qu'Henry ne pourrait faire que des rêves magnifiques.

-Dis Emma, il est où le pays imaginaire ? questionna l'enfant.

La jeune fille pointa une étoile un peu plus grosse et déclara :

-Deuxième étoile à droite et…

-… et tout droit jusqu'au matin ! terminèrent-ils tous les trois.

-Tiens gamin, ça c'est de la poussière de fée ! souffla Emma en prenant le bocal où la peinture phosphorescente d'Henry ressemblait en effet à quelque chose de féérique.

-Trop cool ! Tu as vu maman ?

Maman avait bien vu mais elle ne regardait plus le bocal, elle regardait la jeune femme qui en avait tant fait pour son fils. Peut-être que c'était une fée après tout. Un sanglot se coinça dans le fond de sa gorge. Bientôt il y aurait la fin du séjour et elle appréhendait grandement ce moment. Elle ne voulait pas laisser son petit garçon encore une fois.

Malheureusement quelques jours plus tard, elles durent reprendre la route pour pouvoir se reposer avant la reprise des cours. Daniel les accompagna vers la voiture avec Henry qui n'en finissait pas de pleurer.

-Ne pleure pas, bonhomme ! Sinon maman va se mettre à pleurer aussi ! lui susurra Regina.

-Je veux pas que tu partes !

Les au revoir furent déchirant, tant pour Henry que pour Regina et Emma. Daniel dût retenir le petit garçon pour qu'il ne se jette pas sur la voiture de sa mère. De son côté, Emma retenait la main de la jeune femme pour qu'elle ne prenne pas une envie subite de descendre pour rejoindre le petit brun. La cavalière dût s'arrêter une heure plus tard pour calmer les torrents de larmes qui inondaient son visage. Emma détacha sa ceinture et l'attira contre elle pour la consoler.

-Je ne veux plus de ça ! s'écria Regina en pleurant de plus belle.

Elle sentait clairement une déchirure à l'endroit précis où son cœur se trouvait. Henry était celui qui lui insufflait la vie et en s'éloignant de lui, elle sentait son monde s'effondrer dans un fracas assourdissant, et personne n'y pouvait rien.

Pas même Emma.

* * *

Bon je l'ai mérité ma review?


	18. Chapter 17- La séparation

B **onjour à tous,**  
 **tout d'abord, bonne année!**  
 **Ensuite, je suis désolée mais là, je vais avoir un mois de travail de fou donc je ne suis pas certaine d'être bien à l'heure à chaque fois, j'espère que vous m'en excuserez et que vous n'oublierez pas trop vite cette fiction! Même si je vais essayé d'être au rendez-vous chaque semaine!**

 **Pour ce chapitre, je vais renouveller une expérience que j'avais déjà fait sur l'une de mes fanfictions. Il y a une musique, si vous voulez écouter la version originale, elle s'appelle Creep de Radiohead, je pense que tout le monde la connait! Mais bon...**

 **Je vous embrasse fort, petits lecteurs!**

 **Lilly.**

Franchiulla : Merci mais elle le laisse pour ne pas avoir à le perdre… Quant à la dénonciation de Narcissa, je crois que dans les prochains chapitres je vais répondre à tes questions ! ^^

Titimaya : Plus que d'habitude ? ah… j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite ! Allez, après ce chapitre, tu retournes au boulot ! ^^

MuriFr : Merci beaucoup pour ce compliment, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Et je suis désolée mais je pense que je serai moins ponctuelle que d'habitude ! Bonne année à toi !

Regina2015 : Merciiiiiii ! Les flashback ne sont pas terminés mais il y en auras de nouveau… Pour le procès j'ai hâte que vous le découvriez, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite !

StitChE : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Daniel est un personnage qui ne plait pas à tout le monde mais qui me semble essentiel ! Concernant les flashbacks, il va y en avoir de nouveau et je pense qu'ils vont sans doute vous surprendre ! Je suis plutôt satisfaite de la première fois d'Emma mais j'ai mis bcp de temps à l'écrire, je dois l'avouer ! Pour les excuses, je sens que je devrais les présenter à mon tour à la fin de ce chapitre.

Swanqueen Lovatic : Merci beaucoup ! C'est adorable ! J'espère que tu continueras de commenter pour que je puisse avoir ton avis ! Merci de lire, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir des lecteurs qui sortent de l'ombre ! Un grand merci à toi !

Angels-sama : Ah… pas de nouvelles hypothèses… je suis déçue ! ^^ mais en même temps, c'était deux chapitres un peu hors du temps ! ^^

Bonne Ame : C'est normal de répondre aux reviews je trouve ! Regina… ta première fois ? Oo Choquée mdr. Je suis soulagée que la scène M ait été appréciée ! Pour Narcissa, je ne voudrais pas te mettre dans l'embarra ! Dès que j'ai un peu de temps, je vais lire ta fic ! Promis !

Elo: Ah!Ah! Merci! C'est vrai que Regina n'a pas été gâtée mais en même temps, dans la série c'est un peu le cas aussi... La frustration de Regina et Emma doit effectivement être méga intense parce que la petite blonde était tellement proche du but! mdrrr. La première fois d'Emma était plutôt réussi effectivement. Pour Daniel, je pense qu'il agi en temps qu'ami inquiet... Merci d'être une lectrice fidèle! ^^ Et un merci tout particulier pour m'avoir souhaité une bonne année le 1er janvier! Je te souhaite à mon tour une très bonne année et j'espère qu'elle t'apportera la clé à toutes les portes de tes rêves! Biises

Blackkfeather: "Chaton" est un surnom que j'affectionne particulièrement parce qu'il représente la découverte, les yeux ronds, la bouille joueuse et tout ce qui va avec. Mdr, je savais que Daniel ne devait pas empiéter sur le terrain d'Emma pour qu'il plaise et même si je ne l'ai pas conçu pour qu'il soit aimé des lecteurs, je suis contente qu'il le soit! J'attends avec impatience ton avis sur le chapitre 16!

rozaline38: Bonne année à toi! Je vais bien, la reprise se fait doucement! Ca y est! ELLES L'ONT FAIT effectivement! mdrrr Et je dois admettre que le phare apporte énormément. Vous en connaitrez encore plus sur le passé des deux dans les chapitres qui arrivent mais j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop difficile. Henry est top comme gamin et dès qu'il voit que sa maman est bien, alors il n'hésite plus! ^^ Le chapitre qui arrive n'a pas été une partie de plaisir crois-moi... Je te laisse découvrir.

Me and myself: La première fois d'Emma était effectivement très douce, mais avec Regina, il n'aurait pas pu en être autrement! Si le chapitre précédent était émouvant, j'espère que celui-ci le sera tout autant! Je te laisse découvrir, et merci pour ces reviews trop mignonnes! Bises

* * *

 **Chapitre 17- La séparation**

Regina plaqua Emma contre les draps et passa une main dans son jean pour venir la faire courir sur toute la longueur de son sexe. La jeune fille ferma les yeux à ce contact et ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux noirs.

Elles étaient revenues en ville la veille, Regina avait désespérément besoin de combler le vide qui s'était installée en elle depuis leur retour et Emma était tout à fait prête à essayer.

Elle écarta un peu plus ses jambes et entreprit d'enlever la chemise de la directrice adjointe. La pluie martelait les vitres de la chambre et Regina songea une seconde que cela faisait écho à son cœur en mille morceaux dans sa poitrine. Chaque goutte de pluie qui se répercutait semblait représenter une parcelle infime de son cœur qui se broyait sous la douleur.

Elle sentit une main entre ses cuisses et décida de s'abandonner aux caresses de la blonde. En sentant l'index d'Emma se presser contre son bouton de chair, elle retint un grondement sourd.

-Voilà l'endroit que je ne devais surtout pas oublier, c'est ça ? demanda la jeune fille en attrapant brièvement la lèvre inférieur de la proviseur entre ses dents.

-Tu es une très bonne élève, miss Swan !

-J'apprends vite, c'est vrai ! acquiesça la blonde en se redressant pour caler Regina plus fermement sur ses jambes.

Emma continua durant plusieurs minutes, sentant le bassin de la brune faire des mouvements de plus en plus explicites. Elle détacha son soutien gorge et la laissa s'en débarrasser.

Soudain, Regina se sentit submergée par la peine d'avoir laissé son fils à des milliers de kilomètres et elle se tendit immédiatement, fronçant les sourcils, maintenant déranger par le contact avec Emma.

-Attends… soupira Regina en se redressant.

Emma arrêta tout mouvement, bien consciente que Regina n'était certainement pas la personne qu'il fallait forcer.

-Je suis là, la rassura la jeune fille lui passant une main sur le visage pour écarter ses mèches sombres. Regina ! Regarde-moi ! murmura-t-elle.

-Emma…

-Regarde-moi, répéta doucement la plus jeune en collant son front contre le sien.

Doucement, Regina ouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux d'Emma, débordant de tendresse. La jeune fille recommença ses mouvements et l'embrassa fougueusement, mais elle sentait que Regina était moins réceptive, moins concentrée sur son plaisir.

-Tu veux qu'on arrête là ? demanda-t-elle en retirant lentement sa main mais en déposant de léger baiser entre ses seins et son cou.

Regina se recula contre les oreillers et finit par quitter le lit, emportant sa chemise contre sa poitrine pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Emma pinça les lèvres, elle sentait Regina s'échapper sans pouvoir rien faire pour la retenir.

Henry lui manquait terriblement, alors elle n'osait pas imaginer ce que Regina pouvait ressentir en voyant son propre enfant une fois par an. Elle sortit son téléphone portable et pianota quelques minutes sans vraiment regarder ce qu'il y avait sur son écran. Elle s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bain et toqua doucement.

-Regina… ouvre-moi ! demanda-t-elle.

-…

-Gina !

-…

-Je vais préparer à manger, descends quand tu veux.

De l'autre côté, Regina avait entouré ses genoux de ses bras et elle les rapprocha encore de sa poitrine à présent recouverte par sa chemise. Henry lui manquait, elle l'avait eu au téléphone seulement quelques minutes, mais l'entendre sangloter avait été tellement dur, qu'elle avait raccroché en ayant le coeur au bord des lèvres. Elle resta plongée dans ses pensées un long moment, quand une odeur de nourriture qui fit grogner son estomac. Elle se dirigea dans la douche pour se rafraîchir un peu, puis elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers son armoire pour se changer. Un Sweat Shirt qu'Emma lui avait fait acheter à St Augustin et un mini short de nuit de couleur noir lui parut être une bonne tenue. Bien qu'elle n'avait jamais porté de pareil vêtement pour dormir, elle devait reconnaître que c'était confortable.

Des notes de musique lui parvinrent nettement et elle fronça les sourcils ; elle n'écoutait pas ce genre de musique-là, Emma avait du brancher son téléphone à sa chaine hi-fi. Elle sortit de sa chambre et regarda par dessus la rampe, Emma n'était pas dans le salon. Elle se dirigea vers le haut de ses escaliers et trouva la blonde, un verre à la main, un sourire en coin. Elle détailla Regina du regard et hocha la tête.

-Jolie tenue ! complimenta-t-elle.

-Jolie musique ! rétorqua gentiment la brune.

-Tu m'accordes la danse ? demanda Emma en lui tendant une main qu'elle pouvait facilement refuser.

Les pieds nues de Regina s'avancèrent néanmoins jusqu'à ceux d'Emma et elles s'enlacèrent amoureusement. Emma l'embrassa et d'une caresse, elle effaça l'air soucieux du visage de sa belle.

-Cette musique, elle me fait vraiment penser à nous… enfin, c'est clairement ce que je pourrai te dire.

Regina sourit et attendit que l'intro finisse pour entendre les paroles.

Une voix grave s'éleva enfin alors qu'Emma avait posé une main de Regina contre son cœur, la maintenant fermement en place tandis que son autre main allait se caler sur sa hanche. Elles entamèrent un slow apaisant.

 _When you were here before (Quand tu étais là, avant)_

 _Couldn't look you in the eye (Je ne pouvais pas te regarder dans les yeux)_

Regina gloussa contre l'oreille d'Emma en se rappelant avoir chercher si longuement le regard de la jeune fille dans les moments d'intimité. Sans doute à cause de son manque de confiance en elle.

 _You're just like an angel (Tu est vraiment comme un ange)_

 _Your skin makes me cry (Ta peau me fait pleurer)_

Regina écarta sa tête pour regarder Emma rougir un peu. Puis, la blonde l'affronta du regard et ce fut au tour de Regina de rougir.

 _You float like a feather (Tu flottes comme une plume)_

Regina sourit et leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu pourrais dire ?

Pour seule réponse, Emma la fit tourner sur elle même et sut que jamais elle ne pourrait se défaire de l'amour qu'elle avait pour cette femme. Les mouvements de la brune étaient si gracieux, si parfait, qu'Emma aurait pu penser que la vie de Regina avait été mise en scène par les plus grands. Ses cheveux encore en désordre virevoltaient autour de son visage dont le maquillage n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir, même si il soulignait encore légèrement ses yeux. Son sweat dévoilant une de ses épaules et son short laissant s'échapper deux jambes galbées et fines lui firent presque avoir un vertige. Mais en plongeant son regard dans l'océan brun, elle trouva son point d'ancrage. D'une simple pression dans la main de Regina, elle la ramena contre elle pour reprendre la position qu'elles avaient jusqu'alors. Et la jolie brune posa son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, profitant simplement du moment qu'elles partageaient.

 _In a beautiful world (Dans un monde magnifique)_

 _I wish I was special (J'aurai aimé être spécial)_

 _You're so fuckin' special (Car tu es tellement spéciale, putain)_

-You're so fuckin' special ! chanta doucement Emma, faisant frissonner Regina qui resserra sa prise sur l'épaule de la blonde.

Elle déglutit difficilement et continua la danse malgré tout.

 _But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo (Mais je suis une minable, une taré)_

Emma se décolla une nouvelle fois pour regarder Regina dans les yeux en continuant de chantonner.

-But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.

Regina sentit les larmes venir et elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour balayer les paroles insensées de la jeune fille.

 _What the hell am I doin' here ? (Bon sang, qu'est ce que je fous ici ?)_

 _I don't belong here. (Je n'appartiens pas à ce monde)_

Regina posa sa tête dans le creux du cou d'Emma et ferma ses paupières pour aspirer le parfum de son amante.

 _I don't care if it hurts (Tant pis si ça fait mal)_

 _I wanna have control (Je veux avoir le contrôle)_

 _I want a perfect body (Je veux un corps parfait)_

 _I want a perfect soul (Je veux une âme parfaite)_

 _I want you to notice when I'm not around (Je veux que tu remarques quand je ne suis pas là)_

Emma déposa un baiser à la pliure de l'épaule de Regina et laissa ses lèvres reposer contre sa peau.

 _You're so fuckin' special (Car tu es tellement spéciale, putain)_

 _I wish I was special (J'aurai aimé être spécial)_

 _But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo (Mais je suis une minable, une taré)_

 _What the hell am I doin' here ? (Bon sang, qu'est ce que je fous ici ?)_

 _I don't belong here, oh, oh… (Je n'appartiens pas à ce monde, oh, oh…)_

Regina raffermit sa prise et pressa son corps un peu plus contre celui d'Emma. Toute la fragilité de cette jeune fille lui sautait à la gorge. Elle savait à ce moment précis, qu'Emma venait de placer son cœur entre ses mains.

 _She's running out the door (Elle court à la porte)_

 _She's running out. (Elle s'enfuit)_

 _She run, run, run, run. (Elle court, court, court, court)_

-Je ne partirai pas, Emma, promit-elle, les yeux toujours fermés.

 _Whatever makes you happy (Peu importe ce qui te rend heureuse)_

 _Whatever you want (Peu importe ce que tu veux)_

 _You're so fuckin' special (Car tu es tellement spéciale, putain)_

 _But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo (Mais je suis une minable, une taré)_

 _What the hell am I doin' here ? (Bon sang, qu'est ce que je fous ici ?)_

 _I don't belong here (Je n'appartiens pas à ce monde)_

 _I don't belong here (Je n'appartiens pas à ce monde)_

Regina ouvrit les paupières à la fin de la musique et se détâcha d'Emma.

-Tu es une idiote ! réprimanda-t-elle en l'embrassant.

-Je rêve ou tu es en train de pleurer ?

-Je ne pleure pas, Swan. Je suis juste très fatiguée !

-Ah oui ?! taquina Emma.

-Oui. Répondit fermement Regina en hochant la tête plusieurs fois.

-Oui ? réitéra Emma qui ne la croyait pas le moins du monde.

-Oui ! pouffa Regina.

-C'est sûr ! se moqua la blonde en l'embrassant encore.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et elles s'écartèrent pour descendre dans le salon où une autre musique que Regina apprécia immédiatement se fit entendre.

Emma s'arrêta soudainement au milieu des escaliers alors que Regina poursuivait la descente. Voyant qu'Emma n'était plus sur ses talons, elle se retourna et observa son air choqué.

-Quoi ?! s'inquiéta la brune en remontant une marche.

-Je t'aime… souffla Emma en portant la main à son cœur.

Une lueur inquiète flottait dans leurs yeux et Regina se sentait à un tournant de la relation qu'elle n'avait pas contrôlé.

-Emma…

-Okay, nan ! Nan on va pas en parler, tu vas rien dire parce que je suis vraiment conne de te dire ça là maintenant, je suis… putain… quelle conne ! S'il te plait Regina ne dis rien !

-Mais…

-Tiens, prends un verre, je l'ai préparé pour toi et voilà, prends-le je vais finir de préparer la bouffe !

Regina se retrouva avec son verre dans la main, la bouche ouverte et le cœur au bord de l'implosion. Elle était aimée. Elle était aimée sans avoir à être la meilleure, sans avoir à parler précautionneusement, elle était aimée sans recevoir de coups violents, elle était aimée pour ce qu'elle était réellement. Elle sentit ses jambes flageoler et s'assit sur les marches pour ne pas tomber.

-Emma ! Appela-t-elle soudain.

La jeune fille réapparut, un torchon à la main et un air inquiet. Elle s'approcha de Regina rapidement et s'arrêta en se heurtant à son regard.

-Danse encore avec moi !

Emma haussa les sourcils et alors que la chanson _Wait_ du groupe M83 retentissait dans tout le manoir, elle fut attirée dans le salon par Regina qui frappa dans ses mains avant de danser comme si la musique coulait dans ses veines, elle décoiffa ses cheveux et prit les mains d'Emma dans les siennes pour la faire tournoyer, danser, gigoter.

-Allez Emma ! Danse ! Montre moi comment tu bouges !?

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez vous fait de Regina ?!

Regina éclata de rire et avala la fin de son verre sans prendre de précaution.

-Danse Emma ! ordonna-t-elle alors que le chanteur arrivait au point culminant de la musique.

Regina, avec de sublimes déhanchements se rapprocha de la jeune fille se passant une main dans les cheveux. Ensemble elles crièrent plus qu'elles ne chantèrent.

-NO TI-I-IME !

Elles se rapprochèrent enfin pour s'embrasser et la musique s'interrompit brusquement, laissant la place à la sonnerie de portable d'Emma.

-Merde ! gloussa la blonde en enjambant le canapé, elle décrocha rapidement alors que Regina s'installait pour se servir tranquillement un autre verre.

-Allo !? Oui… oh…

Emma avait pris un ton grave et son visage était devenu très pâle. Elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et posa une main sur sa propre cuisse pour se donner une stabilité.

-Je… d'accord, je vais venir, je serai là dans… peu de temps.

Regina posa son verre sur la table basse et interrogea la blonde du regard.

-Bien, merci pour votre appel, je fais au plus vite.

-Emma ? murmura Regina en la regardant se lever tel un zombie.

Emma tourna la tête vers elle sans pour autant la regarder et tendit un bras vers la porte de sortie.

-Je… dois y aller.

-Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est… c'est la fin.

-La fin de quoi ?

-La fin d'Alice…

* * *

Alice semblait très faible mais elle écoutait le bruit de la radio avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Son père était sorti pour prendre l'air et Regina avait décidé de laisser les deux jeunes filles un peu seules.

-Alors ? Comment ça se passe avec Regina ?

-Bien. Ca se passe très bien. On avance.

-Tant mieux, c'est bien ça.

-Tu te sens comment ?

-Comme quelqu'un qui va mourir dans quelques heures… plaisanta Alice en riant doucement.

-C'est pas drôle.

Alice pinça les lèvres, désolée.

-Avant de venir, juste quelques minutes avant, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais.

-Oh merde, j'ai un peu gâcher l'ambiance ! jura Alice.

Emma eut un sourire rapide.

-Alice, tu vas me manquer… s'effondra-t-elle.

La mourante l'entoura d'un bras et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Ca va aller, tu as Regina, Belle et Ruby, August et "les enfants perdus".

Cela ne réconforta pas Emma, elle se décolla d'Alice et celle-ci respira difficilement, accablée par la douleur. Regina entra dans la chambre à ce moment là, et pour cacher son trouble, Emma sortit quelques instants.

-Alice, je suis… tellement désolée, souffla Regina compressée par l'émotion.

-Ne le soyez pas, je suis sous morphine non-stop, ce qui fait que je ne sens absolument rien et que je plane la plupart du temps… qui veut d'une vie pareil ? Des fois les doses sont tellement fortes que j'ai l'impression d'être toute petite et que les objets qui m'entourent, sont immenses… enfin bon… vous voyez un peu le cauchemar.

Alice regarda le petit visage pétri de peine et dit doucement:

-Regina, ne prenez pas un air si triste, je vais revoir maman, et vous, vous allez poursuivre votre route avec Emma, vous allez prendre soin l'une de l'autre et vous allez goûter au bonheur Regina, vous le méritez !

Alice hésita quelques secondes et se lança finalement:

-Je veux juste savoir, elle m'a dit vous avoir avoué qu'elle vous aimait. Est-ce que vous l'aimez aussi ?

Regina haussa les épaules, un air douloureux sur le visage. Enfin, elle hocha la tête.

-Je crois qu'elle a volé mon cœur…

-Nan ! Nan ! C'est l'inverse, Regina. _Vous_ êtes l'Evil Queen, n'oubliez pas ! C'est vous la voleuse de cœur ! plaisanta Alice en serrant un peu plus fort la main de la brune.

Regina sentit un sanglot ébranler sa cage thoracique et Alice lui secoua vigoureusement la main pour qu'elle ne se laisse pas envahir.

Emma et le père d'Alice revinrent à ce moment et Regina se posta près de la blonde alors que M. Liddel prenait la main de sa fille en lui remettant son foulard en place.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne se passe rien, Alice semblait de plus en plus fatiguée, et elle gardait les yeux ouverts de moins en moins, quelque fois, des grimaces de douleur striaient son visage mais elle tentait de les effacer. Whale passait la tête dans la chambre de temps à autre pour s'assurer que personne ne manquait de rien.

Emma et Regina étaient assises côte à côte dans le canapé et M. Liddel avait les mains fermement posées sur le lit d'Alice. Emma n'avait jamais eu de père mais elle ne doutait pas un seul instant que ce moment était l'un des plus dur de la vie de ce pauvre homme. Il tenait Alice dans ses bras, tentant de lui trouver une position confortable, pour alléger la douleur mais la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à bien se sentir, elle se tortillait et finissait toujours par le repousser.

Vers quatre heure du matin, vint le moment où la douleur fut tellement forte qu'Alice commença à délirer. La morphine semblant incapable de la soulager.

Une angoisse tordit le ventre d'Emma mais Regina, sans savoir pourquoi, peut-être était-ce son élan maternelle, se détacha d'Emma pour s'approcher de la malade pour éponger son front humide.

-Maman ! souffla soudain Alice en voyant Regina.

Elle lui attrapa la main et la plaça contre sa bouche.

-Papa, tu as vu, maman est venue me chercher !?

Après un instant d'incompréhension, l'homme fut brisé par les paroles de sa fille. Il s'affaissa légèrement comme si ces mots lui avaient rajoutés vingt kilos sur les épaules.

-Papa, s'il te plait, laisse maman me prendre dans ses bras ! Je suis si bien dans les bras de maman…

Regina regarda autour d'elle, tellement perdue. Elle essaya de retirer sa main de celle d'Alice mais la jeune fille tenait bon, persuadée de voir sa mère revenir.

-Prenez ma place, dit l'homme d'une voix cassée.

Elle se positionna correctement afin qu'Alice puisse s'appuyer sur elle pour avoir le dos courbé, comme un enfant dans le ventre de sa mère.

-Papa, je crois que maman veut que j'aille avec elle !

Emma ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes, elle tenait une main d'Alice, tandis que son père avait posé sa tête contre sa poitrine.

-Alice, tu peux partir, tu peux aller avec maman, mon bébé. Embrasse la de ma part, souffla le père en lui caressant le crâne.

-Je ne peux plus rester papa ! sanglota la jeune fille avec une douleur peinte sur les traits. J'ai tellement mal ! Je peux plus…

-Tu peux y aller Alice, ça va aller pour moi, la rassura-t-il.

Il la serra contre lui tandis que Regina lui caressait le bras pour la détendre. Les joues ravagées par les larmes, Emma tenait toujours la main de son amie contre sa bouche. Le corps d'Alice se souleva une dernière fois dans un spasme de douleur, et le dernier cri qu'elle poussa fut pour sa mère. Elle retomba contre Regina, le visage apaisé, les yeux clos, la vie venait de la quitter. La directrice adjointe fut secouée par de violents sanglots mais n'émit aucun son ; elle ferma les yeux et attendit qu'on la déleste du poids de la jeune fille.

* * *

Regina désactiva l'alarme de la maison et laissa tomber ses clefs dans le vide-poche. Elle fit entrer Emma et l'aida à monter les marches jusqu'à la chambre. Le regard vide et des larmes encore tracées sur ses joues, elle regarda les vestiges de leur soirée qui s'annonçait tendre et eut un haut le cœur.

Regina la fit s'asseoir sur le lit et voyant qu'Emma ne bougeait pas, elle s'accroupit devant elle et entreprit de lui défaire ses lacets.

-Non, je… je vais aller prendre une douche… annonça la jeune fille en se levant.

Elle la laissa filer dans la salle de bain et décida de changer les draps de son lit. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle regarda sa montre et alla toquer à la porte.

-Emma ! Tout va bien ?

-Entre, invita la blonde d'une voix blanche.

Regina la trouva assise dans la baignoire, l'eau lui tombant sur le dos et le sommet du crâne. Ses vêtements avait été poussé dans un coin de la pièce et elle semblait seulement avoir ouvert l'eau.

-Je… je n'arrive pas… mes cheveux, balbutia la jeune fille en regardant les flacons de shampoing et savon autour d'elle.

-Bien, je vais… le faire, ne bouge pas.

Emma se laissa faire, appréciant les gestes doux de Regina. Les doigts de la jeune femme s'appliquaient à défaire les nœuds de la blonde et ses pouces venaient régulièrement rencontrer ses tempes pour la caresser tendrement et l'apaiser.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle coupa l'eau et Emma sentit une serviette chaude se poser sur ses épaules. L'ancienne mairesse l'aida à se relever et la fit sortir de la baignoire. Elle frotta un peu ses bras et naturellement, Emma l'enveloppa avec elle dans la longue serviette afin de quémander un câlin. Elle cacha son nez dans les mèches brunes de Regina et huma longuement le parfum de la cavalière. Bien que mélangé à celui de l'hôpital, il parvenait à calmer la douleur d'Emma.

Vers huit heures du matin, elles étaient enfin couchées et Emma vint se blottir dans les bras de Regina, ayant besoin d'un contact physique. Alors que le silence était total dans la chambre, Emma éclata en sanglot, ne pouvant plus se retenir. Elle serra instinctivement le corps de la brune contre elle et cacha son visage dans son cou.

-Je t'aime, sanglota-t-elle. Je suis désolée, mais je t'aime !

Regina resserra sa prise autour du corps de la blonde et déposa un baiser sur son crâne.

-Ne sois pas désolée, jamais!

Peu à peu, les soubresauts de la plus jeune se calmèrent et elle sombra peu à peu dans un sommeil profond.

Elles passèrent une bonne partie de la journée à dormir et lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Emma eut la désagréable sensation qu'elle ne pourrait pas affronter la situation, elle ne pourrait pas gérer une perte aussi importante que celle d'une amie. Et puis, elle se demanda quand prévenir Ruby, que lui dire, que faire à présent?...

Elle trouva Regina dans son bureau, qui corrigeait les dernières copies avant la reprise et la regarda un instant avant d'oser la déranger.

-Tu penses que l'enterrement aura lieux quand ?

La jeune femme releva le nez de ses notes, reboucha son stylo, s'enfonça dans son siège et pinça les lèvres, désolée qu'elles doivent parler de tout ça.

-Dans trois jours, c'est ce qu'ils ont dit à l'hôpital, répondit calmement la brune en se reculant au fond de son siège.

Emma hocha la tête.

-Ca fait… mercredi ? mardi ?

-Mercredi.

-J'ai cours…

-Tu seras dispensée, Ruby aussi, et tout ceux qui la connaissaient le seront aussi.

Emma hocha la tête, que devait-elle dire ? Merci ? Une pensée la traversa soudain et elle releva les yeux vers ceux de la brune.

-Tu seras à l'enterrement ?

-Bien sûr ! Tous les enseignants y seront je pense. J'ai eu Mary-Margaret et David au téléphone, ils la connaissaient aussi, dit-elle sombrement.

Emma se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

-Au cimetière, je ne pourrai pas être avec toi.

Regina haussa les sourcils, elle avait réfléchi à la situation et elle savait que cette option n'était pas envisageable.

-En effet, répondit-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

* * *

Le cortège qui suivait le cercueil était lent mais Emma s'étonna de voir des personnes sourire, rire ou parler légèrement. C'était étrange, il y avait énormément de tristesse chez tout le monde mais aussi un certain apaisement. Emma ne parvenait pas à rire, elle était entourée de Ruby et Granny qui lui tenait un bras en lui tapotant doucement la main. Tout le monde entoura le cercueil et Emma se retrouva finalement à côté de Regina, sans même le vouloir.

Elle était belle à tomber par terre. Les cheveux attachés en un chignon bas très élégant, les lèvres juste maquillées d'un baume, elle s'assura du regard que tout allait bien pour Emma.

David avait passé un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Mary et Regina et salua Emma d'un bref signe de tête.

Regina avait passé une robe noire qui était légèrement évasée en bas et qui laissait voir ses jambes interminables. Une fois que la musique retentit et que le cercueil descendit lentement dans la fosse, Emma ne put contenir ses larmes et sanglots. Ruby la serra contre elle et caressa son dos tout en pleurant aussi.

Regina avait les mains jointes devant elle, et baissait respectueusement la tête. Entendre Emma à côté d'elle sans pouvoir rien faire lui broyait le cœur mais elle se battait aussi pour ne pas fondre en larme, serrant furieusement la mâchoire.

Emma avait passée une robe noire qui moulait parfaitement son corps et une veste grise assortie à ses talons.

N'y tenant plus, Regina décroisa les mains et son petit doigt accrocha l'annulaire et l'auriculaire d'Emma qui rendit cette infime étreinte tout en pleurant dans le cou de Ruby. Le cercueil descendu, Emma alla voir le père d'Alice et le serra contre elle brièvement.

-Emma, vous serez toujours bienvenue avec votre amie, merci d'avoir pris soin de ma petite fille. Merci de l'avoir rendue si heureuse…

Emma, dévastée hocha la tête et se retrouva démunie lorsqu'elle tourna les talons pour remonter l'allée.

Ruby était dans les bras de Mary-Margaret, qui la pressait affectueusement contre elle en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes, Belle caressait le dos de son amie et Emma regarda Regina pour lui demander l'autorisation, plus que jamais, elle avait besoin de ses bras. Elle la rejoignit en quelques enjambées et éclata en sanglots de nouveau, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à son amante. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendit la voix de Regina contre son oreille.

-Emma, il faut me lâcher, des gens commencent à nous regarder.

Emma s'écarta doucement et regarda autour d'elle, paniquée à l'idée qu'elles puissent être découvertes. Regina prit son petit visage entre ses mains gantées et la força à la regarder.

-C'est très bien ce que vous avez fait pour elle, miss Swan. Reprenez-vous et retournez avec vos amies.

Emma avait pendu ses mains aux poignets de la brune et exerça une pression en guise de remerciement.

Granny proposa aux filles de venir passer un moment chez elle et elles acceptèrent, ayant besoin de se retrouver un peu toutes les trois.

La pluie s'était remise à tomber et les trois amies regardaient les gouttes glisser le long des vitres.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment le bon moment mais… j'ai quelque chose à vous dire… débuta Belle en se raclant la gorge.

Emma et Ruby se regardèrent, interpellé par le ton grave de leur amie.

-Tu es malade ?

-C'est grave ?

-Non ! Mais bien sur que non ! s'exclama Belle remuée. Elle inspira fortement et les détailla un instant du regard.

-Je suis tombée amoureuse de….

-Aaaaah ! C'est pas vrai ! Belle va enfin parler de son mec ! C'est bien un mec ? s'assura Ruby.

-Oui… mais… il n'est pas commun…

-Commun ? Ne me dit pas que tu l'as rencontré à l'hôpital ? C'est un mourant ?

-Ruby ! Laisse là parler ! s'exclama Emma recevant immédiatement un regard reconnaissant de Belle.

-Désolée.

-J'espère que vous n'allez pas changer de regard sur moi mais, je veux être honnête parce que vous êtes comme mes sœurs et je suis vraiment mal de ne rien vous dire et de tout vous cacher…

-Belle, c'est qui ce mec ?

-Lavocatdemonpère.

-Hein ?

-Quoi ?

Belle reprit son souffle et déclara plus calmement.

-L'avocat de mon père…

-J'espère que tu parles pas de Gold parce qu'il a au moins cent ans, ce gars ! plaisanta Ruby.

Devant la mine gênée de Belle, Ruby prit un air choqué.

-Attends… commença Emma.

-Tu couches avec l'avocat de ton père ?! s'écria la petite fille de Granny.

-Ruby ! moins fort !

-Ton père est au courant ?

-Non.

-Ok mais vous êtes heureux ? Enfin je veux dire, vous pouvez rien faire. Argumenta Ruby avec un regard entendu à Belle.

-Crois-moi Ruby, on peut faire plein de chose ! Il a 45 ans, il n'est pas non plus grabataire !

-Non ! Rhaaa ! Ma tête ! Mon dieu, quelle image tu viens de mettre devant mes yeux ! Berk ! Non je ne pensais pas à ça ! Je voulais dire, vous vous voyez quand ?

-Dès qu'on le peut, je prétexte vous aider pour vos cours, ou alors que je dors chez l'une de vous…

-Une chance qu'Emma soit nulle en math ! charia Ruby.

-Et ton père ne se rend compte de rien ?! s'enquit Emma en bourrant affectueusement l'épaule de Ruby.

-Non.

-Mais vous êtes heureux ? demanda Emma.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est plus vieux qu'il ne peut pas me rendre heureuse ! rétorqua Belle sur la défensive.

-Belle ! Je suis de ton côté, on se calme ! C'était une vraie question, il te rend heureuse ? reprit Emma en levant les mains devant elle en signe de reddition.

La jeune fille hocha vivement la tête.

Elles parlèrent encore longtemps et Belle prit finalement ses affaires en embrassant ses deux amies.

-Je sais que notre amitié tiendra toujours ! déclara-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

-Eh bah dis donc… qui l'eut cru ?! Belle en petite femme d'avocat… j'hallucine ! Bon, toi t'as pas de secret ?

Emma déglutit difficilement et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Bon, Ruby, je vais y aller aussi, je me sens vraiment vidée…

Granny refusa le paiement d'Emma, comme à chaque fois, et après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa joue, elle quitta le petit café, le coeur lourd, les yeux rouges et en lisant le message que Regina venait de lui envoyer, elle se sentit encore plus morose. Après l'enterrement, les amis de Regina l'avaient raccompagnée jusque chez elle et elle les avait invités à prendre un verre...

Trainant les pieds, Emma se rendit chez August. Le malheur ne frappant jamais qu'une seule fois, Emma sentit son ventre se retourner lorsqu'elle remarqua du sang devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Elle se figea instantanément et fronça les sourcils, retenant sa respiration. Elle enjamba le liquide rouge, nota immédiatement que la porte était entrouverte; elle n'avait pas d'arme et n'avait pas le temps de prévenir qui que ce soit car les gémissements qui s'échappaient de l'appartement étaient trop préoccupants pour perdre ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Alors, sans vraiment réfléchir, elle poussa la porte qui grinça de façon sinistre.

* * *

Je vous préviens, je rends coup pour coup! Bises!

Lilly.


	19. Chapter 18-Marché conclu

Voilà... bon je suis encore très occupée mais je poste tout de même ce chapitre...

Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente... sincèrement!

MissOuat4ever: Voilà la suite... et mille excuses pour l'attente!

Titimaya: Voilà la suite, merci encore pour votre patience! Et merci pour la pub! Je ne savais pas que vous conseilliez ma fic!

justinejannedu0760: Désolée pour Alice, mais le personnage étant malade... Elle me manque aussi! Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira!

Serieslover44: Hi! Merci infiniment pour ces compliments! J'espère que tu reviendras effectivement pour lire la suite!

Swanqueen Lovatic: Wow! Des larmes pour Alice, eh bah... C'est beau ça! ^^J'espère que la suite sera tout aussi agréable!

LanaParrillaPerfect:Bonne année à toi aussi! Elle meurt pas si vite que ça, Alice! mdrr

Bonne Ame: Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise et je suis désolée pour l'attente! Promis j'irai jeter un oeil à ta fic mais... vraiment je n'ai pas le temps en ce moment...

régina2015: Garce? Eh bien vois-tu j'apprécie énormément! Merci! Ca me fait plaisir, sans être maso je prends ça pour un compliment! Voilà la suite et j'espère que tu ne t'es pas lassé de m'attendre! mdrr

Angels-sama: Désolée pour les larmes... Ton hypothèse est géniale, je me rends compte que mon histoire pourrait prendre bien des formes! Merci à toi!

Guest : Pourquoi pas...

me and myself: J'avais aussi un lycée immense et y'a des profs que j'avais jamais vu, c'est aussi parce qu'il y avait trois salles des profs... du coup, pas facile! Enfin bref ^^. Vraiment pleurer? Eh bah... je pensais pas... Encore mille excuse pour la longue attente!

StitChE: Voilà la suite, en espérant que ça n'ait pas été si insoutenable que ça ^^

Elo: Pardon pour les sanglots mais Alice va me manquer à moi aussi... elle me manque déjà d'ailleurs. Je te laisse découvrir la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira et te tiendra en haleine! Et merci pour tes mots encourageants et réconfortants!

Artemis972: Regina admettra-t-elle réellement qu'elle aime Emma? Les gens qui vivent de tels pertes n'ont pas le choix que de rester fort en apparence. Merci pour la lecture de ma fic!

Carmen343: Eh bien voilà un bien joli commentaire! J'en suis encore vraiment sincèrement touchée! Je suis désolée de t'avoir déconcentré pour ton travail et j'espère que tu n'as pas divorcé! ^^ Je suis contente que mes personnages et mon histoire te plaisent! Le personnage d'Emma est très complexe, peut-être plus que celui de Regina qui n'est pourtant pas simple! Le terme sublimer est un terme que j'affectionne particulièrement car il est rare et précieux, alors je te remercie! Merci vraiment pour ce magnifique commentaire! A très bientôt!

rozaline38: Désolée pour Alice, J'espère que la suite te plaira! J'espère que tu continueras à lire et merci!

simpson-yaoi: Merciiiii!

evilhayleyregal: La mort d'Alice a touché pas mal de monde et j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à autant de tristesse de la part des lecteurs... J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire!

Blackkfeather: Merci infiniment! La déclaration d'Emma était brutale parce qu'elle est jeune et que ça lui est tombé dessus! Je suis désolée pour Alice, vraiment... Quant à Belle, c'est vrai qu'elle choisi bien ses moments mdrrrr Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne s'éloigne pas tellement du mystère du début! Hihi!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 18-Marché conclu!**

Emma déposa ses clés dans le vide-poche tout en se déchaussant pour grimper les escaliers. Regina semblait dormir à poings fermés, sa respiration lente et profonde rythmait les bruits de la chambre.

La petite blonde tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain et se changea pour la nuit. Elle rejoignit le lit, se glissa entre les draps pour venir se coller dans le dos de la cavalière qui se réveilla instantanément. Elle ne sursauta pas, elle ne fit qu'ouvrir les paupières et poser sa main sur celle d'Emma qui venait d'entourer son ventre.

-Humf, tu sens l'alcool et… la cigarette.

-Oui…

Un petit silence permit à Regina de se demander si elle devait ou non interroger la blonde sur son état; mais elle se réfréna.

-Comment il va ? demanda la brune, une voix endormie.

-Il a retrouvé un peu de vision du côté gauche, répondit-elle en calant son menton sur l'épaule de sa compagne.

-C'est une bonne chose, félicita doucement Regina.

-Oui.

Le silence se fit. Emma ne parlait plus beaucoup ces derniers temps. Elle n'avait jamais eu de deuil, pas celui d'une amie en tout cas. Et malgré toutes les galères qu'elle avait connues, la mort l'avait peu côtoyée.

La perte brutale d'une amie n'était pas prévue dans son chemin de vie et même si elle n'était pas bête, elle n'avait jamais pensé réellement à la mort d'Alice… Au fond, elle s'en voulait parce qu'elle n'avait jamais pris la peine d'en parler avec la jeune fille, elle n'était jamais allé au bout des choses et le grand vide qui avait remplacé son amie ne pourrait plus lui être d'aucun réconfort. Régina l'aidait parfois à trouver un peu de bonheur mais depuis deux semaines, elle naviguait entre chez August et la demeure Mills, se fatiguant un peu plus chaque jour. De plus, ce qu'elle avait découvert en rentrant de l'enterrement ne l'avait pas aider à aller mieux, loin de là.

Elle resserra un peu plus son emprise autour du corps de la jeune femme et enfouit son visage dans la chevelure aux effluves de parfum prononcés. Un sanglot vint dans sa gorge pour se bloquer en travers. Ce fut le moment que choisit Regina pour se tourner face à la blonde.

-Emma… devina-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur l'une de ses paupières.

-Elle me manque, avoua la jeune fille en se laissant attraper tendrement.

-A moi aussi… souffla-t-elle pour rassurer l'orpheline.

Encore bouleversée des derniers évènements, Regina ne parvenait pas non plus à se remettre des dernières paroles d'Alice, prononcées dans un délire de la maladie. Immanquablement, elle revenait à penser à Henry et s'inquiétait plus que d'habitude, si cela était encore possible. Après tout, si il tombait malade, gravement malade, que ferait-elle ? Puis, elle s'en voulait de tout ramener à sa petite personne et songeait à la douleur du père de la jeune fille. On lui avait arraché l'amour de sa vie et quelques années plus tard, la mort était venue lui prendre la progéniture qu'il chérissait plus que tout.

Nulle ne devrait survivre à son enfant, ce n'est pas dans l'ordre des choses. Et alors que nos pieds sont bien ancrés au sol, le monde choisi de bouleverser notre équilibre, les repères s'effondrent et l'injustice écœurante prend une place immense. L'envie de hurler la rage noire et dévastatrice qui s'empare de nous est tellement forte qu'on pourrait en devenir fou. Et puis… s'en prendre à qui ? Qui est responsable si ce n'est la maladie ? Contre qui déverser ce venin de colère et de mélange de sentiments confus ? La colère, la rage, le sentiment d'abandon, l'incompréhension, le sentiment d'injustice, la tristesse profonde de savoir que jamais plus la chair de notre chair ne pourra illuminer nos journées, que jamais plus, son rire ne tintera contre vos oreilles… Que vous finirez même par ne plus vous souvenir de sa voix, de son rire. Que les traits de son visage deviendront flous. Et c'est ainsi que la mémoire nous protège ; en gommant les détails pour les rendre moins saillants, moins vifs, moins percutants, moins…vivants.

Cette constatation passée, Regina éclatait en pleurs.

Pas ce soir, elle devait rester forte pour Emma, elle devait être présente et surtout, lui montrer qu'elle pouvait lui être d'un grand secours.

-August devait voir la banque aujourd'hui ?! se rappela Regina en dégageant le visage d'Emma des mèches de cheveux qui avaient glissé dessus.

-Oui.

-Alors ?

-Regina ! prévint Emma en soupirant.

-Emma, je peux tout de même te poser des questions ! s'agaça la brune.

Après l'enterrement d'Alice, Emma avait retrouvé Nathan recroquevillé dans le hall d'entrée d'August, le visage tuméfié et le dos lacéré. La panique avait vite été remplacée par l'adrénaline et elle l'avait emmené à l'hôpital où il avait dû passer des examens, des scanners et où la police avait pris sa déposition.

Nathan avait expliqué que George l'avait surpris alors qu'il venait de quitter ses amis au coin d'une rue, l'homme l'avait jeté dans un terrain vague, au milieu de deux maisons presque en ruine et l'avait roué de coups avant d'utiliser sa ceinture pour lui cingler le dos et le visage. L'un des coups avait été tellement fort que Nathan en avait perdu temporairement l'usage de son œil gauche.

August avait ensuite insisté pour qu'ils quittent l'hôpital à cause de l'assurance qui disait ne pas avoir reçu les papiers permettant de couvrir Nathan. Il fallait donc qu'ils trouvent un moyen de payer l'hôpital qui leur avait tout de même laissé deux semaines pour trouver quatre mille dollars. Malheureusement, ils arrivaient au terme du délai et l'argent n'était toujours pas là. August avait demandé à verser la somme en plusieurs fois mais sa demande avait été rejetée. Au début, Regina avait proposé à Emma de les aider, elle voulait régler la somme car elle avait toujours de l'argent de côté pour pouvoir fuir tranquillement le jour où Cruella la trouverait mais sans comprendre pourquoi, elle avait vu Emma rentrer dans une colère noire, lui disant qu'elle n'était pas avec elle pour son argent, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide et qu'elle pouvait aller se faire voir. Et tout ça s'était passé dans le bureau de la directrice adjointe.

 _La porte claqua contre le mur lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, Regina sursauta et un air furieux se peignit immédiatement sur ses traits fatigués._

 _-Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend de rentrer dans mon bureau de cette façon, miss Swan ?! s'écria-t-elle._

 _-Mademoiselle Mills, je n'ai pas pu la retenir… je suis désolée ! s'excusa la secrétaire en attrapant le bras d'Emma. Qu'est ce qui vous prend jeune fille ?_

 _-Lâchez-moi !_

 _-Bon, très bien, lâchez je vais la recevoir !_

 _Emma dégagea son bras et partit s'installer dans le fauteuil en face de celui de Régina, elle ancra ses pieds au sol, fermement décidée à rester jusqu'au bout!_

 _La brune ferma délicatement la porte et son regard noir se tourna vers l'étudiante qui allait probablement se faire passer un savon._

 _-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec._

 _-Il me prend que j'ai envie que tu arrêtes de bouder pour un rien ?_

 _Les sourcils de Régina se levèrent un bref instant et elle plissa ensuite ses yeux._

 _-Pardon ? Pour un rien ? Emma, je me déplace au beau milieu de la nuit à l'hôpital pour te venir en aide et tu me congédies en disant que tu ne veux pas parler d'argent avec moi ! Comme si je ne pouvais pas t'aider…_

 _-JE NE VEUX PAS DE TON ARGENT ! s'écria vivement la blonde._

 _Les mains de la directrice adjointe s'écrasèrent sur le bureau, faisant sursauter la plus jeune._

 _-Ne parle pas aussi fort, et ne t'avise pas de me reparler sur ce ton ! menaça-t-elle d'une voix tremblante._

 _Emma ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire ; elle était venue dans le bureau pour avoir une explication et se réconcilier avec sa petite amie, mais c'était tout le contraire qui était en train de se passer. Elle abaissa ses épaules, et son regard triste remonta le long du corps de l'ex-mairesse._

 _-Je ne voulais pas te dire ça comme ça, c'est juste que… j'ai toujours l'impression d'être la pauvre petite paumée du quartier pour toi… ça me met mal à l'aise !_

 _-Emma, je ne couche pas avec la pauvre petite paumée du quartier, sache-le ! Je ne t'assimile pas à cette vision-là, et il me semble que tu te donnes cette image toute seule._

 _En y réfléchissant bien, la brune avait raison, Regina n'avait voulu que l'aider et Emma l'avait brutalement repoussé comme si elle lui avait proposé de la prostitution. Tout tournait dans l'esprit d'Emma : Alice, Nathan, Killian, August, Regina… elle sentit quelque chose céder en elle, comme un barrage qui aurait contenu sa peine trop longtemps._

Elles ne s'étaient pas adresser la parole durant trois jours suite à cette altercation, mais finalement, Emma était venue s'excuser tout en précisant que jamais elle n'accepterait l'offre de Regina. Le sujet était clos même si cela frustrait la plus âgée au plus haut point.

-La banque a refusé le prêt, trancha la voix d'Emma dans la pénombre.

Le ventre de Regina se serra, elle ne voyait pas comment la petite famille pourrait faire.

-J'ai regardé avec August, si je sacrifie l'argent de mon voyage, on pourrait réunir une grosse partie de la somme mais… ça veut dire que je ne pars pas et que Ruby et Belle vont m'en vouloir… à mort.

-Tu ne vas pas sacrifier ton voyage, Emma ! s'étrangla la directrice adjointe.

-Ben... après en avoir longuement discuté et avoir trainé avec quelques amis, j'ai trouvé une meilleure solution, ne t'en fais pas.

-Ah oui ? Et quelle est-elle ?

-Là, maintenant, je suis fatiguée et je n'ai pas tellement envie de parler si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! susurra la blonde en glissant sa main sur les fesses fermes de la brune.

-Tu sens mauvais ! gronda Regina qui ne supportait pas l'odeur de la cigarette mêlée à celle de l'alcool.

Emma grogna un peu mais laissa sa compagne se détourner. Elles s'endormirent sans rien s'être dit d'autre, l'une frustrée de ne pas pouvoir aider comme elle le voulait, et l'autre de ne pas avoir fini la nuit comme elle l'entendait.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut douloureux pour la blonde qui sentait sa tête lourde et sa bouche pâteuse. Regina était déjà habillée, elle marmonna dans sa barbe en voyant la brune s'agiter autour d'elle.

-J'ai un conseil d'administration, je dois partir plus tôt ce matin ! informa-t-elle en voyant le regard étonné d'Emma.

-Humf… je n'ai aucune envie de me lever… ronchonna Emma.

-Allons, ce n'est pas raisonnable ! Dépêche-toi et tâche de rester réveillée pendant mon cours de ce matin !

-Je peux au moins avoir un bisou pour me donner du courage ?!

Après un sourire, la brune déposa un rapide et chaste baiser avant de filer, laissant la blonde dans le flou le plus total.

Comme elle l'avait pressenti, la journée fut longue et éprouvante. Le niveau de la classe ne satisfaisait pas vraiment les professeurs et même si Emma n'était à présent plus très loin derrière Belle, elle relâchait peu à peu son attention et ses notes s'en faisaient ressentir. Le contrôle de math acheva la jeune fille lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait la plus mauvaise note de la classe. Même si ses notes n'avaient jamais été un problème existentiel dans sa vie, depuis qu'Emma sortait avec Regina, elle prenait soin de ne pas descendre en dessous de la moyenne; peut-être parce qu'elle jugeait que Regina ne sortirait jamais avec une idiote... quoi qu'il en soit, depuis la mort d'Alice, tout cela n'était pour elle qu'une vaste blague et ses sensations et émotions à fleur de peau ne passaient pas inaperçues. Evidemment, les plus forts en profitait toujours et Katherine Midas n'était jamais en reste lorsqu'il s'agissait de lancer des piques acerbes au petit groupe d'Emma.

-Regarde-moi cette pauvre Swan, entouré par tout un tas de crétin attardé qui s'en vont tater de la bouteille ou faire des choses franchement dégueulasse dans les couloirs de l'école! lança Katherine à la cafétéria alors que Ruby s'installait à la table de la blonde.

Aucun ne répondit, pas vraiment conscients encore que Katherine les avait pris pour cible.

-Oh, Killian!? Pas trop dûr de devoir demander à quelqu'un d'aussi répugnant que Belle French de te couper ta viande? apostropha la blonde en faisant jouer sa chevelure d'or.

-Va te faire foutre Katherine! lança Ruby en se retournant pour lui faire face.

-La ferme Lucas! je te parle pas à ce que je sache!? Swan, qu'en penses-tu, toi?

-De quoi tu parles?

-De ces gens qui ne devrait pas être ensemble parce que la loi ne les y autorise pas et qui s'envoient pourtant en l'air dès qu'ils le peuvent?

Le sang d'Emma se figea dans ses veines et elle sentit sa respiration se couper instantanément. Comment Katherine pouvait-elle être au courant?

Elle détailla le visage parfait devant elle et hésita à lui briser la mâchoire réellement cette fois-ci. Elle attrapa ses couverts et décida néanmoins de manger tranquillement.

-J'en pense que ce ne sont pas tes affaires Katy, mais que comme d'habitude, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de foutre ton gros nez dans la merde pour la remuer un peu plus. J'en déduis que tu adores te rouler dedans et que c'est de là que vient cette odeur si particulière qui t'entoure!

-Tu sais que je peux te faire regretter ces paroles? menaça Katherine en reniflant dédaigneusement.

-Tu sais que je peux te faire regretter d'être née!? rétorqua Emma en la toisant à son tour.

Durant quelques secondes, elles s'affrontèrent du regard et Emma sut qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

-Et toi, Belle? Qu'en pense ton père?

Emma fronça les sourcils et comprit soudain. Il ne s'agissait pas d'elle et Regina mais bien de Belle et l'avocat de son père.

Belle, les yeux brillants de larmes plongea son nez dans son verre pour ne pas avoir à répondre. Ruby voyant sa meilleure amie dans une salle posture se leva immédiatement.

-Franchement Katherine, t'en a pas marre qu'on te ravale ta tronche à chaque fois que tu t'adresses à nous?

-Ne t'approche pas de moi, pauvre petit toutou! insulta la blonde.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Emma se leva, posa un genoux sur la table, puis un autre et se glissa aisément jusqu'à Katherine pour lui sauter dessus et la plaquer contre le mur d'en face, bousculant au passage deux ou trois personnes, faisant tomber des plateaux dans un fracas qui fit tourner tous les regards vers elles. Un bras passé sous la gorge de son abject camarade, Emma maintint sa position pour que l'autre ne puisse riposter.

-Ecoute moi bien, Katy, soit tu restes loin de mes amis soit je te jure que je contact les gens les plus affreux que t'ai jamais pu rencontrer, et je te parle pas de quelqu'un qui aurait volé sa poupée à une petite fille mais bien de colosse qui pourrait te laisser à moitié morte dans une ruelle! Fais ton choix, Katy mais fais le vite!

-Swan, Midas! claqua une voix sur la nuque d'Emma.

David Nolan se trouvait là, son plateau retourné à ses pieds et de la semoule dans les plis de son pantalon et de ses chaussures. Mary-Margaret Blanchard avait un air horrifié sur le visage, mais cela n'était rien comparé à l'expression qui ornait celui de Regina, le plateau à moitié renversé.

-Reg...

-Dans mon bureau! coupa Regina en posant son plateau. Toutes-les-deux! détacha-t-elle en les pointant du doigt une à une.

Elles suivirent tant bien que mal la proviseure adjointe qui marchait d'un pas rapide. Se lançant des regards assassins, les deux étudiantes savaient qu'elles allaient certainement voir leurs parents convoqués et si l'une s'en moquait royalement, l'autre ne voulait pas qu'August se trouve face à sa petite amie.

Le bureau de l'ancienne mairesse était à moitié dans la pénombre, preuve qu'elle avait du avoir une migraine quelques heures auparavant. Les deux jeunes filles eurent l'impression d'entrer dans la tanière d'un loup particulièrement affamé.

-Mademoiselle Midas, vous serez renvoyé trois jours de l'école, et vous aurez un blâme dans votre dossier, j'en ai assez de vous voir vous pavaner dans les couloirs en pensant que vous êtes intouchable parce que votre père est un éminent donateur de je ne sais pas quelle école! Et que je sois bien claire, si je reçois un seul coup de fil de votre papa chérie, je jure qu'aucune école du pays ne voudra vous accepter parmi ses élèves tellement je vous aurais fait une horrible réputation! Ai-je été assez claire?

Emma était certaine que personne n'avait jamais élevé la voix sur la petite Katherine Midas. Protégée par son piédestal en or massif, elle n'avait jamais entendu des mots aussi violents à son encontre. Bien heureusement, Régina venait de l'en faire tomber de façon brutale et de la piétiner férocement.

-Quant à vous, miss Swan, la prochaine fois que vous userez de vos poings contre quelqu'un, je passerai un coup de fil à un éducateur pour qu'il vienne mettre son grain de sel dans votre vie et croyez-moi, ça ne sera pas agréable! Il va vraiment falloir que vous grandissiez toutes les deux!

Après un sermon en règle, elle ordonna aux deux jeunes filles de retourner à la cafétéria et de ne plus faire d'esclandre.

Katherine quitta le bureau sans demander son reste mais Emma avait une toute autre idée en tête. Voir Regina dans cet état, l'avait passablement excité et elle entendait bien lui faire savoir. Elle referma la porte derrière Katherine en demandant tout d'abord si elle pouvait lui parler seule à seule.

Lorsqu'elle verrouilla la porte, Regina fronça les sourcils.

-Un éducateur? demanda Emma en s'approchant de façon féline.

Regina contourna son bureau et leva les mains en signe de reddition.

-Emma, honnêtement, tu ne peux pas avoir des crises de ahh!

Emma avait foncé sur sa brune pour la plaquer contre le bureau et embrasser avidement son cou.

-Emma... tenta Regina tout en la rapprochant d'elle pour qu'elle n'arrête surtout pas de l'embrasser.

La main de la jeune fille se perdit sur les hanches de la brune qui ressentit immédiatement le besoin qu'avait l'étudiante de toucher sa peau. Elle avait besoin de se sentir en vie et Regina, bien qu'elles soient dans son bureau, n'avait aucune envie de retenir Emma. Elle était prête à lui apporter tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour qu'elle puisse guérir de ce manque qui était apparu au moment où Alice s'était éteinte. Sa chemise fut tirée de sa jupe et les mains d'Emma passèrent en dessous pour lui caresser les reins, les côtes. Elles n'iraient pas plus loin, Regina le sentait. Pour l'instant, cela suffisait à Emma, et sans doute le fait d'être dans un bureau l'intimidait. Après tout, elle n'avait rien fait depuis que Regina était allée s'enfermer dans la salle de bain le soir du retour de Saint Augustin.

Des pas s'approchèrent du bureau et Regina repoussa prestement son élève. Elle garda sa main dans la sienne et posa son front contre le sien. Elle lui envoya un sourire tout en reprenant sa respiration.

-On reprendra ça plus tard, qu'en penses-tu ?

-J'en pense que c'est une très bonne idée, répondit Emma en attrapant la lèvres inférieure de la brune.

-Emma, je sais que ça te pèse de ne plus pouvoir parler de notre histoire…

La jeune femme se renfrogna et se détacha totalement de la brune.

-Non, je t'assure. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça…

-Emma, tu ne peux pas fuir à chaque fois qu'une discussion te dérange.

-Je ne fuis pas, je te dis juste que je ne veux pas en parler, c'est pas compliqué !

-Emma, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu deviens agressive, sur la défense, violente avec tes amies…

-Katherine Midas n'est pas mon amie ! cracha Emma en lui lançant un regard furieux.

-Quoi qu'il en soit tu ne peux pas lui sauter dessus à chaque fois qu'elle te dit un mot de travers, tu ne penses pas ?

-Si ça me défoule je ne vois pas pourquoi je…

-Oh… frapper une femme te défoule ?! attaqua Regina en plissant les yeux.

Aussitôt, Emma regretta ses paroles et ses épaules retombèrent, ne subissant plus aucune pression à cause de la colère.

-Non… Regina, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! C'est juste que cette fille est une vraie plaie, elle est sans arrêt en train de nous persécuter et j'en ai assez d'être une victime !

-Tu en as assez de souffrir, c'est ça ?! devina-t-elle en utilisant une voix plus douce.

-Oui…

-Je conçois qu'en ce moment tu es dans une mauvaise période, très mauvaise, mais… Emma, j'aimerai savoir ce que tu as fait pour que soudainement, trouver trois mille dollars ne soit plus un problème.

Les yeux verts d'Emma se firent fuyants et humides faisant craindre le pire à Regina.

-Emma ?! Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

-Tu vas vraiment, vraiment péter un câble quand tu vas savoir ?!

-Bien, maintenant tu me fais peur !

-Je suis désolée mais je n'avais pas d'autre solution, balbutia Emma en cherchant à se justifier.

-Réponds ! Bon sang !

 _Le vent balaya les cheveux blonds et s'engouffra entre deux bateaux amarrés solidement au ponton. Le regard vert d'Emma fixa différents points dans son champ de vision et reporta son attention sur son téléphone. Le numéro d'urgence était enclenché et elle n'avait plus qu'à appuyer sur la bonne touche pour passer l'appel. Elle resserra les pans de son manteau autour d'elle avant de s'allumer une cigarette. Elle laissa la fumée pénétrer ses poumons et la recracha en basculant légèrement la tête en arrière afin de ne pas compromettre sa vision. Le phare balança sa lumière encore une fois, provoquant un doux flash à la jeune fille. Elle aimait que sa première fois ait été si magique, elle n'aurait pu choisir meilleure partenaire ; patiente, douce, compréhensive, taquine… Elle savait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle verrait la lueur d'un phare, elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de songer à cette nuit où elle avait perdu sa virginité et gagner une belle histoire._

 _Soudain, ses pensées furent dissipées par des rires qui se répercutaient sur le port. Sa main se crispa sur son téléphone mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, barrant volontairement la route au petit groupe qui s'avançait vers elle. Son cœur tambourinait contre sa cage thoracique manquant de la faire exploser. Elle humidifia ses lèvres et resta planter sur leur chemin. L'un d'eux la remarqua et donna un coup de coude à un autre en la désignant d'un signe de tête rapide._

 _-Eh ben ! Qu'est ce qu'une petite poulette comme toi fais seule sur le port, tard dans la nuit ? demanda l'un des loubards en s'avançant vers elle pour l'intimider._

 _-A votre avis ?! Qui trainerait sur le port si ce n'est pour vous rencontrer ?! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec._

 _Elle avait longuement réfléchi, il fallait qu'elle soit sèche, sans pour autant se montrer agressive. Il ne fallait pas non plus que sa voix tremble, ni même qu'elle ait le regard fuyant. Elle planta ses orbes dans les yeux de l'un d'eux._

 _-J'ai un marcher à vous proposer ?!_

 _Le petit brun jeta un coup d'œil furtif à un membre du groupe un peu plus grand ; un rouquin avec les dents de devant un peu avancées. Emma devina instinctivement qu'il était le chef de la bande, sans doute celui qui avait été le commanditaire de l'attaque contre Killian. Il avait l'air vicieux et ses petit yeux la détaillèrent sans ménagement._

 _-Un marcher ? Rien que ça ?_

 _-Mais on ne te connais pas nous ! chantonna un blond avec une balafre sur la joue._

 _-Moi je vous connais, répondit calmement Emma en serrant son téléphone._

 _Ils se jaugèrent un instant et elle reprit en se tournant vers le chef._

 _-Tu es le leader._

 _-Comment tu sais ça, toi ? rétorqua-t-il avec une voix qui n'avait pas encore vraiment muée, lui donnant un air d'adolescent attardé._

 _-Tes petits copains se tournent vers toi quand ils me parlent, comme s'ils avaient besoin de ton accord pour faire le moindre geste…_

 _-Un point pour la blonde._

 _Elle déglutit, si elle n'était pas encore morte, c'était parce qu'elle avait su capter leur attention. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais une chose était certaine, il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde l'avantage._

 _-Si on allait discuter dans un endroit un peu plus discret ?! proposa le garçon en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches._

 _-J'aimerai bien savoir à qui je m'adresse, pour commencer, coupa Emma en le retenant par la manche._

 _-On m'appelle Pan. Et toi, comment on t'appelle, blondie ?_

 _-Blondie sera parfait ! trancha-t-elle en haussant les épaules._

 _-Bien, maintenant qu'on a fait les présentations, allons ailleurs ! Lança un plus vieux en poussant Emma dans le dos._

 _Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et malgré sa main toujours serrée sur son téléphone, elle était de moins en moins rassurée. Elle n'avait plus l'avantage et devait faire confiance à une bande de voyou qui seraient sans doute prêt à l'égorger à la moindre contrariété._

 _Ils l'emmenèrent à bord d'un bateau au parquet usé qui poussait des grincements sinistres à chaque pas. Ils s'installèrent ici et là, chacun ayant apparemment une place attitrée. Celle de Pan se trouvait à une petite table au centre du navire et ils ajoutèrent une chaise afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir en face de lui. Ils posèrent ensuite un verre de tequila devant elle, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que celui de boire. Après une légère hésitation, elle agrippa le verre et but cul sec._

 _-Tu me plais bien, blondie ! lança Pan en se déplaçant vers elle, trainant sa chaise sur le bois sombre et humide._

 _Il s'installa à côté d'elle mais en retournant sa chaise, afin qu'ils soient presque face à face. Il posa une main sur le genou de la jeune fille et lorsqu'il la sentit se crisper, un sourire tordu étira ses lèvres._

 _-Alors, blondie, que peux-tu bien vouloir me proposer qui vaille le coup pour moi ? demanda-t-il en caressant la peau d'Emma à travers un trou qui laissait découvrir le haut de son articulation._

 _-Dans quelques semaines, je vais à Paris avec mon école._

 _Pan arrêta ses gestes et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui._

 _-Et en quoi cela pourrait m'intéresser ?_

 _-Eh bien, je pensais qu'étendre ton marcher à la France pourrait bien te servir… non ?_

 _Il massa la peau de façon un peu plus violente._

 _-Que veux-tu dire par là, ma blondie ?_

 _-Je veux dire que moyennant différents services, je pourrais transporter un peu de ta marchandise jusqu'à Paris. Et je pourrais te faire gagner une somme rondelette._

 _Il parvint à se glisser un peu plus dans l'espace entre la peau et le jean d'Emma._

 _-Continue, blondie._

 _-Tu me prépares une valise qui ne sonne pas à la douane, je pars avec ta drogue. Une fois là-bas, je la refourgue à qui tu veux en échange d'argent et lorsque je reviens ici, je te donne l'argent et tu continues ton petit marcher sans moi._

 _Les doigts de Pan se firent plus insistant sur la peau de la jeune fille qui commençait à rougir._

 _-Et tu ferais ça, gratis ? demanda-t-il._

 _-Tu imagines bien que non._

 _Il lui lança un regard pour qu'elle continue de parler._

 _-En échange, je veux six mille dollar et que tu laisses Killian Jones vivre sa vie tranquillement !_

 _Le regard de Pan changea soudain et il agrippa la gorge d'Emma de façon violente et douloureuse._

 _-Tu connais Jones ?! Ce sale manchot ?!_

 _Elle acquiesça en poussant un petit cri de douleur._

 _-C'est lui qui t'envois ? demanda encore Pan._

 _-N..N…Non, souffla-t-elle tant bien que mal._

 _Il relâcha la pression sur sa gorge et elle prit une grande goulée d'air. Il reprit son petit manège en appuyant plus fortement sur le genou._

 _-Donc, tu veux juste que je laisse ton petit ami tranquille et que je te file six mille dollars ?!_

 _-Et pas de coup tordu !_

 _Il fit entrer deux doigts dans la déchirure du pantalon d'Emma et se mit à faire de léger va et viens._

 _-Tu sais ce qui t'arrivera, blondie, si tu me la fais à l'envers ? demanda-t-il en accentuant ses vas-et-viens._

 _-…_

 _-Je serais très mécontent, vraiment très mécontent ! susurra-t-il à son oreille en entrant violemment dans l'ouverture._

 _-Et tu sais ce qui arrive quand je suis mécontent ?_

 _-Non, souffla-t-elle, mal à l'aise face au geste que faisait Pan, il semblait de plus, très excité par ce qu'il faisait et son souffle se faisait erratique._

 _-Je prends… ce que je veux obtenir… de la personne qui m'a floué ! menaça-t-il en accélérant encore la cadence. Et crois-moi… si je passerai un excellent moment…il le sera beaucoup moins pour toi… parce que…tu as l'air douce… innocente… et pleine d'avenir alors que moi…_

 _Le pantalon d'Emma se déchira sur quelques centimètres dans un bruit qui fit sursauter Emma._

 _-Moi je ne suis pas du tout comme toi ! Et même si je serais désolé de voir ton joli cul finir de la même manière que ton petit jean moulant, sache que j'y prendrai un grand plaisir._

 _La main de Pan remonta entre les jambes d'Emma mais elle décida de ne pas bouger. Elle avait lâcher son téléphone dans la panique et se retrouvait seule face à une bande d'homme qui ne semblait pas gêné par la situation. Pan posa son index à l'endroit où le sexe d'Emma se trouvait et appuya légèrement._

 _-Crois-moi, petite blondie, si tu me doubles, plus jamais personne ne pourra te toucher ! C'est clair ?!_

 _-Parfaitement clair ! articula-t-elle en essayant de contrôler sa voix._

 _-Alors marcher conclu ! lança Pan en lui dévoilant de nouveau ses dents en un sourire mauvais. La moitié avant le deal, la moitié après._

 _-L'argent, je le veux cette semaine ! tenta Emma._

 _-Je te recontacte via notre ami commun !_

 _Il se leva brusquement et les autres lui emboitèrent le pas lorsqu'il descendit du vaisseau. Emma resta sur la chaise, le cœur au bord des lèvres et la mine défaite. Elle se précipita par dessus la rambarde pour vomir tout son saoul. Elle s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de la main mais resta accoudée pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle n'était plus très sur d'avoir trouvé la bonne solution… Peu après, elle se dirigea chez Killian qui l'accueillit chaleureusement en se montrant rassurant._

Après un bref silence, les yeux de Regina se mirent à lancer des éclairs meurtriers et elle s'avança d'un pas menaçant.

-Tu as fait quoi ?! Est-ce que tu es inconsciente ?!

-Je savais que tu le prendrais comme ça…

-Comment veux-tu que je le prenne ? Ce gang a fait en sorte que Killian Jones perde l'usage de sa main, qui sait s'ils ne cachent pas des cadavres ici et là ! Emma, tu es complètement folle !?

-Ne crie pas, demanda Emma d'une voix faible.

Le téléphone posé sur le bureau se mit à sonner et Regina leva une main pour faire patienter la blonde ; tout en décrochant, elle lui lança un regard noir. Son visage se décomposa peu à peu en entendant ce qu'on lui disait au bout du fil.

-Je suis là dans deux minutes, conclut-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

-Je vais te laisser.

-Miss Swan, vous ne bougez pas d'un seul centimètre, je n'en ai pas fini avec vous ! Elle fit lever la jeune fille et se dirigea vers la porte. Il va falloir que tu m'expliques absolument tout ce qu'il s'est passé et nous allons voir comment te sortir de cette situation ! Pour l'instant tu vas retourner à la cafétéria, te rendre en cours et faire profil bas ! On se retrouve à la maison ce soir mais crois-moi, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !

-Regina, tu n'es pas ma mère mais ma petite amie, ne l'oublie pas !

-Oh je ne l'oublie pas, crois-moi !

Elle la poussa dehors et referma la porte du son bureau.

-Bonne journée Miss Swan ! cracha-t-elle froidement.

* * *

Henry plissa son petit visage devant l'écran et fronça le nez.

-Salut Emma ! s'écria-t-il alors qu'elle apparaissait dans le cadre.

-Salut bonhomme ! Alors, il fait beau à Saint Augustin ? demanda la blonde en se posant doucement sur l'accoudoir à côté de Regina.

-Avec Daniel, on va à la plage tous les jours maintenant, je m'entraine à construire des châteaux pour te battre haut la main la prochaine fois que tu viendras.

-Tous les jours ?! s'étonna Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ouais…

-Henry ! On ne dit pas « ouais » ! gronda doucement la brune recevant une main caressante dans son dos.

-Pardon m'man ! On y va tous les jours pour qu'il puisse croiser Daniela !

-Henry ! Si on parlait des bêtises que tu caches à ta mère ?! s'écria la voix de Daniel qui devait être un peu plus loin dans la même pièce que le garçon.

Le petit fit une grimace et couvrit la webcam de sa petite main pour mettre volontairement de côté les deux femmes.

-C'est pas ma faute si tu deviens tout bizarre quand Daniela est sur la plage.

-Elle ne s'appelle pas Daniela ! rectifia la voix de Daniel un peu plus proche à présent. Henry, ce n'est pas parce que tu mets ta main devant la webcam, que ta mère ne peut pas t'entendre, je te l'ai déjà dit !

Le visage d'Henry réapparut, accompagner de la silhouette de Daniel qui s'activait pour ranger des papiers.

-Oh, tiens ! Salut Emma !

-Salut Daniel !

-Alors comme ça, tu emmènes mon fils à la plage pour te faire un alibi ?!

-Non, je le fais sortir de la maison parce que ce petit bonhomme va finir par déprimer s'il reste enfermé !

-Ah oui ?

-Eh ben… je suis triste que vous soyez plus là, moi !

-Chaton, je suis désolée, j'aimerai pouvoir être près de toi, tu le sais ?

-Oui, oui. Marmonna le petit garçon, peu convaincu.

Mal à l'aise, Regina passa une main dans sa chevelure ébène.

-Hey ! gamin, tu veux bien aller chercher ton globe dans ta chambre, on va te montrer un truc avec ta mère…

Lorsque l'enfant revint devant la caméra, son globe terrestre entre les bras, Emma trouva cela plutôt attendrissant. Elle lui demanda ensuite de trouver l'endroit où il habitait sur ce globe, puis de faire l'écartement de leurs deux villes avec ses doigts.

-Eh bien, maintenant on va dire qu'on est à ça les uns des autres et que ce n'est pas si loin !

Henry haussa les épaules ; il n'avait pas le moral et rien ne pouvait lui rendre sa bonne humeur. C'était ça à chaque fois que Regina rentrait chez elle. Durant plusieurs semaines, il devenait renfermé, boudeur, capricieux.

-Bien, il est temps que je te laisse, chaton, parce que Emma a fait de grosses bêtises et il est temps qu'elle soit punie !

Les yeux du garçon s'arrondirent.

-Toi aussi, elle te gronde ? demanda-t-il en regardant le visage de la blonde.

-Ouais… une vraie mère poule !

L'éclat de rire du garçon leur réchauffa le cœur. Ils se dirent plusieurs fois au revoir s'envoyant des baisers et des grands gestes avant de déconnecter.

Emma avait un air enfantin sur le visage et ne cacha pas sa surprise lorsque Regina l'embrassa sur la jugulaire. Sentant les mains de la brune passer sous son t-shirt, elle s'étonna :

-Gina ?

-Malgré ce que tu as fait, j'ai attendu de te voir tout au long de cette journée pour que te remonter un peu!

Emma inclina sa tête afin de donner un meilleur accès à sa nuque.

-Hum ! Ça marche bien, continue, quémanda-t-elle en s'agrippant aux hanches de sa belle.

L'aînée pris sa main et l'emmena dans la chambre à coucher où elles commencèrent par se déshabiller très lentement. Emma redécouvrant encore le corps de la cavalière à l'aide de ses doigts, de ses paumes et de ses lèvres. Ses mains finissaient immanquablement dans les cheveux de Regina qui lui suçotait le cou tendrement.

-Emma, ça va ? demanda-t-elle soudain en la voyant froncer les sourcils.

-J'adore tes punitions Regina Mills ! parvint à susurrer Emma, le souffle court.

Tiraillée entre le plaisir qu'elle ressentait sous les caresses de Regina et celui de la pression qu'exerçait un genou sur son entre jambe, elle poussait des gémissements irréguliers. Le regard sombre trouva celui plus clair de la jeune fille et après un sourire malicieux, Regina écarta les grandes lèvres afin de trouver le clitoris, caché précieusement. Aussitôt, le dos de la blonde se cambra et elle offrit plus encore sa poitrine à la bouche de Regina qui s'empara avidement d'un téton érigé. Elle le mordilla afin de faire découvrir de nouvelle sensation à l'étudiante.

-Humf, Regina, continue ! supplia Emma dont la peau s'était recouverte d'une couche de sueur.

Emma sentit la brune passer un bras autour de son buste pour la soulever sur elle, elle l'aida en se tenant à sa nuque et fit glisser ses mains sur ses épaules tout en embrassant avidement les lèvres rouges de l'ex mairesse.

-Emma, allonge-toi ! ordonna-t-elle gentiment.

Elle lui fit écarter un peu plus les cuisses et les enroula de ses bras pour qu'elle ne bouge pas. Elle embrassa la peau de son ventre, puis celle de ses jambes pour finir entre celles-ci et suçoter son bourgeon déjà gonflé d'excitation.

-Oh Putain ! s'écria la jeune fille en resserrant ses jambes autour du visage de son professeur de littérature.

Durant leur première fois, Regina avait largement contenté la jeune fille avec ses doigts, et Emma ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait obtenir plus grande jouissance un jour.

Regina sentit une main sur l'arrière de son crâne, l'incitant ainsi à ne surtout pas s'arrêter. Emma murmurait des paroles encourageant entrecoupées de gémissements bruyants. Son corps se tordait de plaisir et l'orgasme qui la terrassa était bien plus puissant que celui qu'elle avait eu à St Augustin. Elle pouvait voir des papillons danser sous ses paupières et la douceur de la bouche de Regina suçotant, léchant, mordillant et lapant fit monter un second orgasme qu'elle s'empressa de laisser s'évader.

-Regina ! Appela-t-elle faiblement.

Bonne joueuse, la brune la recouvrit de son corps et lui fit goûter son nectar en l'embrassant tendrement.

-Gina ?

-Hum ?!

-Je vais faire plein de bêtise dorénavant ! provoqua-t-elle gentiment.

-Tu seras à chaque fois sévèrement punie !

\- A mon tour, Gina ! souffla Emma en faisant s'allonger la cavalière.

Emma avait cette fois des gestes plus assurés agissant par mimétisme. Après de longs préliminaires, elle plaça ses doigts à l'entrée de sa brune et l'embrassa tout en glissant aisément en elle. Régina ondula du bassin mais se figea à la demande de la blonde qui sentit des larmes remplir ses yeux.

-Emma ?! s'inquiéta l'aînée en posant une main sur la joue de sa compagne.

-Je suis en toi… murmura-t-elle en prenant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Je… laisse moi juste quelques secondes pour que je m'habitue à ...ça.

 _« Ca_ » c'était le bonheur qu'elle ressentait, c'était cette nouveauté qui grandissait dans le cœur d'Emma. Ses doigts profondément enfouis en Régina étaient entourés de chaleur, de douceur et ne voulaient pas en sortir. Lorsqu'elle les fit bouger, elle vit le regard de Regina s'éclairer et ses traits se tintèrent de plaisir non dissimulé.

-Emma…murmura-t-elle pour l'encourager.

Les va-et-vient d'Emma étaient timides même si elle comprenait la nécessité d'aller plus vite, elle s'amusait à faire languir sa brune. Néanmoins, lorsque les parois enserrèrent ses doigts, elle vint l'embrasser et quitta l'antre chaud pour précipiter sa bouche entre ses jambes. Elle goûta Regina, s'enivrant de son parfum, de sa saveur et de ses gémissements puissants.

Elle s'allongea à côté d'elle, la laissant redescendre doucement et lui offrit un sourire incroyable. Le visage de Regina après l'amour était apaisé, mutin, coloré… Elle fut prise d'un certain doute et haussa les sourcils.

-Emma, ne t'angoisse pas déjà ! demanda Regina en riant légèrement.

-Hein ? Je… non, non.

-C'était très bien !

-Vraiment ?

La brune acquiesça, rassurant Emma qui s'inquiétait toujours du fait qu'elle soit novice en la matière. Puis, Regina ramena le drap contre sa poitrine, mettant une barrière entre elles et se tourna afin de s'endormir. Le ventre d'Emma en décida autrement, poussant un grognement plaintif. La brune pouffa de rire et se tourna de nouveau vers la blonde.

-Tu as faim ?

-Ben… ça creuse !

Elles descendirent pour faire un dîner malgré la forte envie de dormir qu'avait Regina. Evidemment, il ne s'agissait pas de faire un repas en dix minutes, alors la brune disposa une pâte sur le plan de travail afin de préparer une recette italienne qu'elle voulait faire découvrir à Emma.

-Si on en profitait pour discuter sérieusement !?

Emma haussa les épaules.

-De quoi tu veux parler ?

-Du marcher que tu as passé avec les Devil's Eye !

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Regina soit aussi claire dans ses propos, mais au fond, à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Avec réticence, elle s'installa sur un tabouret, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne couperait pas à cette conversation.

-Tu es furieuse après moi ? demanda Emma en baissant les yeux, puis, elle tenta une pointe d'humour. Tu vas me punir ?

Malheureusement, cela ne tourna pas dans le bon sens.

-Comment peux-tu rire d'une telle chose ? Sais-tu ce que tu viens de faire ? Tu pourrais aller en prison pour très longtemps ! Tu pourrais aussi être tuée et rester dans les fonds marins pendant un moment ! Il ne s'agit pas de rire bon sang !

-Je voulais détendre l'atmosphère, désolée.

-Je crois que tu ne sais pas où tu as mis les pieds…

-Arrête ! Régina, je ne suis pas une enfant de cœur, je ne suis pas non plus stupide ! Je savais dans quoi je m'engageais !

-Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fais ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas accepté mon aide lorsque je te l'ai proposé !? Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé la somme que je t'avais proposé !

-Regina, je… je ne suis pas avec toi pour l'argent ! Je ne suis pas non plus avec toi pour… les notes ou… je veux dire…

-Enfin je sais bien tout ça !

-Oui mais je ne voulais pas que tu en doutes ! Je ne veux pas profiter de toi, de ta fortune de… Regina, je ne veux pas devenir un de tes cauchemars !

La brune fronça les sourcils et arrêta de pétrir la pâte, elle releva ses pupilles noires vers Emma.

-Emma de quoi tu parles ?

-De…rien.

-Emma ! gronda la brune.

-Je t'entends parfois ! souffla l'étudiante d'une toute petite voix. Je t'entends quand tu fais des cauchemars et je ne veux pas qu'un jour je sois la cause de tes tourments !

-Tu ne le seras pas ! Sauf si tu continues à agir de façon aussi idiote !

Elle s'était mise dans un sacré pétrin, elle le savait, et elle ne voyait pas comment en sortir.

-On va trouver une solution Emma, mais pour l'instant, reste loin du port ! Tu n'y retournes pas ! C'est clair ?

Elle hocha la tête. Elle aurait voulu une solution miracle mais visiblement, il n'y en avait pas. Soudain, Regina changea d'angle d'attaque venant sur un sujet inexploité.

-Je sais que la mort d'Alice t'a… bouleversée mais ce n'est pas la peine que tu te lances dans des affaires qui mettent ta propre vie en danger !

La douleur qui anima tout à coup le cœur d'Emma manqua de la plier en deux mais elle préféra s'agripper au rebord du plan de travail. Elle lança un regard assassin à sa petite amie. Elle ne voulait pas en parler, elle avait d'autres choses à faire et elle n'avait pas été préparé à cette mort, alors en parler maintenant lui semblait cruel…

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?!

-C'est important de refermer la plaie !

-Je ne veux pas en parler !

-Il le faut pourtant, tu ne peux pas te cacher…

-Je ne me cache pas ! Elle est morte dans tes bras, sous mes yeux…

-…Je sais.

-Alors, comprends que je ne veux pas en parler ! J'ai besoin de me sentir vivante et…

-Et pour ça tu vas voir des truands pour les défier !

-Ca suffit ! Arrête de me psychanalyser !

Regina s'avança rapidement vers Emma, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire.

-Je veux que tu arrêtes de te battre, de te mettre dans des situations dangereuses et je ne veux pas que tu fasses justice toi-même !

Le ton de la brune ne laissait supposer aucune réplique. Et durant les jours qui suivirent, la blonde se tint à carreau. Elle sentait tout de même une inquiétude la gagner à chaque fois que Killian s'avançait vers elle pour lui parler mais il ne lui parlait jamais des Devil's Eye.

Trois jours plus tard, Regina rentra plus tard qu'Emma et déposa un numéro de téléphone sur le comptoir qu'elle poussa vers la blonde.

-C'est quoi ?

-Le numéro du shérif de la ville. Il attend ton appel pour coincer les Devil's Eye !

-Hein ?

-Il attend ton coup de fil, il veut démanteler leur réseau et il a besoin de toi ! Il ne connaît pas ton nom, il sait que quelqu'un a passé un marcher avec eux et veut maintenant travailler avec la police ! Et je suis passé régler la note que vous deviez à l'hôpital, j'aurais dû le faire plus tôt mais je voulais attendre ton consentement !

-Je ne crois pas te l'avoir donné ! s'étonna Emma sentant une certaine colère monter en elle.

-Je fais ce que je veux de mon argent ! répondit simplement Regina en accrochant son manteau à un cintre. Elle s'assura que sa chemise était toujours prise dans son pantalon et quitta ses chaussures.

-Que fais-tu de ce que je pense ?

-Parlerais-tu de ta fierté mal placée ?

La colère d'Emma s'effrita et laissa place à un éclat de rire. Etonnée, la brune s'avança et posa une main sur le comptoir, un sourcil levé.

-Jamais personne ne m'a tendu la main comme ça !

-Ne va pas sautiller dans tous les coins, je suis toujours fâchée contre toi !

-Chouette, une punition ! blagua Emma provoquant un éclat de rire chez Regina.

Le téléphone de celle-ci se mit à sonner et elle décrocha, le sourire aux lèvres. Son sourire se figea en entendant son interlocuteur, puis il disparut laissant place à une immense détresse.

-Tu… tu veux bien répéter ? demanda-t-elle.

-Henry a disparu !


	20. Chapter 19- La poussière de fée

Encore beaucoup de travail mais ça devrait aller mieux maintenant! Le gros est passé!

Je vous conseille d'aller lire la fic de Blackkfeather qui s'intitule Beautiful Killer et qui est juste une tuerie! Niveau écriture, idée, scénario... Bref, courrez la lire!

franchiulla: Je te laisse découvrir si ton hypothèse est bonne^^

Titimaya: Heureuse d'avoir pu vous satisfaire!

justinejannedu0760: Mdr, Daniel connait Cruella, il ne peut donc pas flirter avec elle sur la plage mdr. Henry appelle la "femme de la plage" Daniela parce que c'est le féminin le plus facile pour "Daniel". Pour Emma qui passe le marcher, c'est parce qu'elle est dans une construction de son couple et qu'elle ne veut pas tout foutre en l'air, de plus la mort d'Alice l'a bien éprouvé. Pour le reste de tes questions, je te laisse découvrir la suite ici!

Blackkfeather: Mdrrr! Eh bah! Tu n'aimes pas Peter Pan, toi! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent! Encore félicitation pour ta fic, j'ai été plus que ravie de la fin qui est, selon moi, géniallissime! Bravo Bravo Bravo! A très vite dans ta nouvelle fic!

KindOf1: Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me lire! Ca me touche! J'espère que la suite ne te déplaira pas et que tu continueras de commenter! ^^ Bonne lecture!

moithea: Alors là, ton commentaire est l'un de ceux qui m'ont le plus touché! Le fait que tu n'aies pas eu envie de lire plus loin que le prologue mais que, finalement, tu m'aies laissé une chance... ça me touche. Beau Miroir, je crois que tu es la seule à avoir commenter le nom du cheval, cela montre ton attachement aux détails et franchement merci! Pour les blessures de Regina, il est vrai que j'ai plus de mal parce que j'avoue retenir ma plume le plus souvent... peut-être ne devrais-je pas. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir réconcilié avec Alice ^^. Le personnage de Daniel ne fait pas l'unanimité et j'adore ça et bien évidemment, je savais qu'il ferait cet effet! Après, il élève Henry parce qu'il est plus le fils de Regina que le fils de Léopold... Encore merci pour ce très beau commentaire et merci de continuer à lire, j'attendrai ton avis avec impatience!

Bonne Ame: Eh oui... Emma est une petite inconsciente, mais heureusement, Regina est là ^^ Pour Henry, je te laisse découvrir.

Guest: En quoi Regina est-elle louche?

Elo: Alors toi, merci! Car recevoir un message après une longue journée d'une personne qui attend ton récit avec impatience, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur! Emma préfère effectivement se mettre en danger pour ne pas perdre son couple... Quant à la punition de Régina, il est vrai qu'elle est particulière! Qu'elles défient toute logique est un peu normal étant donné la teneur du couple: prof/élève et surtout Regina/Emma... Pour George, on verra ça plus tard! Pour Henry... la suite t'attend...

evilhayleyregal: Katherine fout toujours la merde à un moment donné, c'est évident! Le pétrin dans lequel s'est mis Emma aura évidemment des conséquences... Je te laisse découvrir la suite où je ne les épargne pas plus que d'habitude! ^^

Guest: Ahah! J'adore l'hypothèse! J'attends la prochaine!

rozaline38: Pour Emma qui va voir Pan, elle veut maintenir son couple hors de ses problèmes, cela peut se comprendre sans se comprendre mdr. Oh oui! Qui n'aimerait pas ce genre de punition! La suite tant attendue^^

Artemis972: Je te laisse découvrir la suite! Merci d'avoir commenté!

Me and myself: Je suis désolée et j'attends ma punition car la suite a été affreusement longue à arriver, j'en conviens... Pour le débat des salle des profs, on va arrêter effectivement mdrrr, encore merci de me lire et merci de commenter! J'attends ma punition!

Bisous et bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 19- La poussière de fée**

- _Le corps du petit garçon a été repêché ce matin mais son ravisseur court toujours. Le petit garçon avait échappé à la surveillance de…_

Emma coupa la télévision, faisant ainsi se retourner Regina.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! s'écria la brune en se levant brusquement.

Son pantalon beige laissait deux ou trois taches apparaître à cause des larmes qu'elle versait.

-Ce n'est pas Henry, Regina ! Ce petit garçon n'est pas Henry ! rassura-t-elle en se rapprochant de sa compagne.

-Je le sais bien !

La brune se releva, évitant ainsi Emma, pour aller se poster devant une fenêtre, regardant le soleil à la limite de descendre derrière les collines. Elle avait noué ses cheveux en une queue de cheval qui laissait s'échapper une mèche plus courte. Où pouvait être son petit prince ? Elle pensait au pire sans réellement oser l'imaginer. Instantanément, les larmes lui remontèrent aux yeux et elle se détourna afin de masquer son angoisse.

-Je sais que tu voudrais courir partout pour le retrouver mais Daniel a dit d'attendre !

Regina se tourna vivement vers elle.

-D'attendre ? d'attendre quoi, Emma ? Que mon fils soit…

Elle ne put finir la phrase, des larmes se précipitant vers ses yeux. Elle reprit une respiration profonde et se mit à tourner en rond. Emma la regardait, impuissante, assise sur le canapé, prête à intervenir à la moindre faiblesse de sa petite amie. Après avoir tourné en rond durant plusieurs minutes, Regina se figea et fit volte-face brusquement.

-Narcissa a dû le retrouver ! Je vais retourner à Saint Augustin !

Cela faisait trois fois que l'idée était évoquée et Emma se leva de nouveau pour barrer la route à sa petite amie.

-Non ! Daniel a dit que…

Regina releva les bras pour qu'Emma ne la touche pas.

-Emma, je me moque de ce qu'à dit Daniel ! Je veux mon petit garçon ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Bien sûr que tu ne peux pas, tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'une mère est prête à faire pour son enfant !

La blonde grimaça en sentant les mots la heurter de plein fouet. Non. Elle ne savait pas, elle n'avait pas eu de maman suffisamment longtemps pour s'en rendre compte. Elle lança un regard de reproche à la brune qui, loin de se calmer, sentit le besoin de se défouler sur Emma.

-Tu ne sais pas non plus par quoi je suis passée pour arriver jusque là alors si tout à été réduit à néant à cause de toi, à cause de notre petite virée là-bas, je te jure que je ne te le pardonnerais pas !

Regina déversait son venin sur la blonde qui encaissait sans broncher. Elle tenta même un mouvement pour se rapprocher mais elle fut aussitôt repoussée.

-Tu crois que tout est facile ! Tu te mets dans des situations impossibles en imaginant que tout ira bien, tu te lances dans des choses qui te dépassent et tu as l'impression qu'on viendra te sauver ! La vie ne marche pas comme ça, Emma ! Henry est peut-être en très mauvaise posture à l'heure qu'il est, tout ça parce que tu as voulu rencontrer la seule personne pour qui je donnerai tout ! tu as voulu voir la seule chose qui m'est arrivé de bien dans ma vie !

-Arrête de t'en prendre à moi, demanda Emma en se sentant vulnérable.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aie pu faire assez confiance à une gamine comme toi !

Emma sentit l'angoisse derrière ces mots amers mais elle se força à tenir bon. Malgré la morsure des paroles prononcées, elle les laissa ricocher contre elle pour aller se perdre un peu plus loin. Elle espérait de tout cœur que Regina n'en pensait rien, mais quelque part, le doute s'insinua. Régina était de plus en plus violente, elle s'entendit traitée de paumée et d'autres insanités, pourtant, plus Regina la blessait, plus Emma se rapprochait d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Et même si la colère faisait se débattre la brune, sa terreur sortait pendant que la blonde l'entourait d'amour. Lasse de crier et n'ayant plus d'insulte à balancer au visage de la jeune fille, Regina se mit à trembler et sentit ses jambes se dérober. Rattrapée par les bras d'Emma, elle s'agrippa et plongea son visage dans le cou de l'étudiante qui descendit à terre avec la brune.

Elle se ravisa.

-Emma ! J'ai …

Elle ne voulait pas le dire… elle avait _peur_ , elle s'était battue tant d'année pour ne plus ressentir ça un jour, mais elle devait l'avouer, elle avait horriblement peur.

-Pardonne-moi, je…

Emma était son seul appuie, si elle se mettait à la rejeter, elle serait seule et depuis que la jeune fille était rentrée dans sa vie, elle savait qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais être seule.

-Je sais. Répondit seulement la blonde en lui embrassant le front.

Le silence se fit, et bientôt, le contact physique fut trop insistant pour Regina qui s'écarta de la jeune fille. Elle lui lança un regard étonné. Elle s'étonnait toujours lorsqu'elle se rendait compte de la jeunesse d'Emma et de sa maturité, elle s'étonnait de voir qu'elle appréciait la jeune fille et se voyait même entreprendre quelque chose de plus. Elle secoua la tête, se relevant pour rejoindre le canapé.

-Ecoute, Henry a dit qu'il allait dormir chez un copain et n'y a jamais mis les pieds, la mère de son ami n'était même pas au courant qu'il devait venir, pour moi ça ne me paraît pas être un enlèvement… avança-t-elle.

ELle fut coupée par la sonnerie du téléphone de Regina où le nom de Daniel s'inscrivit après quelques secondes. Le ventre de la brune se tordit et elle ne put s'empêcher repenser au flash info du petit garçon retrouvé mort dans le fleuve.

* * *

Henry avait toujours été débrouillard, pas seulement parce qu'il était un petit garçon très intelligent mais parce que la vie avait voulu qu'il soit séparé de sa maman très tôt. Bien que ce ne fût pas une séparation définitive, elle n'en était que plus difficile à supporter. Mais avant ça, il y avait eu ces nuits où sa maman pleurait beaucoup et passait son temps à tourner en rond sans dormir, il y avait eu les fuites précipitées et tout s'était enchainé très vite…

Henry en avait assez de ne plus voir sa mère, alors il avait pris de l'argent à son oncle Daniel pour pouvoir s'acheter à manger et payer le bus. Il avait échafaudé son plan en plusieurs jours, avait rempli son sac à dos de friandise et d'eau et il avait demandé à Grace, sa meilleure amie de dire à la maitresse qu'il était malade. Pour le bus, c'était plutôt facile, il suffisait de passer derrière une famille nombreuse et de s'installer près d'eux en faisant mine de très bien les connaître ; les chauffeurs n'y voyaient que du feu ! Il savait que sa maman serait heureuse de le retrouver. Elle ne le gronderait probablement pas trop parce qu'il avait loupé deux jours d'écoles. Et puis, il y aurait Emma, ils allaient s'amuser comme des fous ! Après tout, il était hors de question qu'il laisse sa place à un autre petit garçon. Il ne restait que dix minutes de trajets avant d'arriver dans le Maine, le chauffeur venait de l'annoncer dans le micro. Là, il savait qu'il devait prendre un dernier bus pour se rendre chez sa mère. Il avait trouvé l'adresse dans le bureau d'oncle Daniel et ses recherches internet lui avaient montrée comment s'y rendre et combien cela allait lui coûter. Il remit son sac à dos en place en voyant la gare approcher derrière le pare-brise. Mais il fut surpris de reconnaître sa mère et Emma qui attendaient sur le quai. Il hoqueta de surprise et ouvrit des yeux ronds. Sa mère ne semblait pas ravie du tout de le voir. Pas du tout.

Le chauffeur ouvrit la porte et le petit garçon descendit avec réticence. Il se dirigea vers sa mère, la tête basse et celle-ci hésita entre courir vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras ou lui passer un savon dont il se souviendrait longtemps. Emma pressa affectueusement la main de l'ancienne mairesse et se permit de s'avancer la première. Elle s'accroupit devant l'enfant et lui caressa la joue.

-Hey gamin !

-Emma !

Le sourire qui illumina le visage du garçonnet fit fondre le cœur de la blonde mais elle ne laissa paraître qu'une grande inquiétude. Après le coup de fil de Daniel, qui avait finalement découvert le plan d'Henry, Régina et elle avaient foncé à la gare routière pour récupérer le petit garçon mais au moins une dizaine de bus étaient arrivés sans Henry, plus les minutes passaient, plus l'angoisse prenait le dessus sur l'espoir.

-Comment ça va, gamin ?

-Super ! s'écria-t-il.

Il se ravisa au regard que lui lança sa mère.

-Maman est très fâchée ? demanda-il.

-Tu lui as fait très très peur ! Il ne faut plus partir de la maison comme ça Henry !

-Mais je risquais rien ! J'avais ma poussière de fée ! confia-t-il en montrant le bocal de verre qu'il tenait contre sa poitrine.

Emma se renfrogna, elle n'était plus très sûre d'avoir eu une bonne idée en faisant découvrir la poussière de fée au petit garçon.

-Henry… c'est dangereux ce que tu as fait ! expliqua-t-elle.

-Je voulais voir ! chuchota-t-il en cachant sa bouche avec sa main libre.

-Voir quoi, gamin ? demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant.

-Voir si vous aviez un nouveau petit garçon et voir si maman était heureuse sans moi.

Emma lui remit une bretelle en place et écarta ses cheveux venus cacher ses yeux.

-Oh ! bonhomme…

Un petit silence se fit entre eux et Emma sentit qu'elle n'avait rien de plus à dire, ce n'était pas son rôle à présent.

Elle se releva après que le petit ait hoché la tête et ensemble, ils s'avancèrent vers la brune qui avait pris un masque impitoyable sur le visage.

-Henry Miller, tu vas passer un très mauvais moment, prévint la brune en posant sa main dans le haut du dos de son fils.

Durant le trajet qui les mena au manoir, le silence était pesant dans la voiture, Emma était persuadée que Regina attendait d'être à l'abri pour laisser sa colère éclater. Elle regardait sans cesse dans son rétroviseur, comme si quelqu'un allait surgir d'un moment à l'autre sur la banquette arrière, ou alors, elle vérifiait si personne ne les suivait. Ses sourcils, froncés tellement forts qu'ils étaient à la limite de se rejoindre, ne se lissaient jamais. Emma poussa un soupire de soulagement lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cour du manoir. Tout le monde descendit de voiture, Henry regarda tout autour de lui et amorça un mouvement pour courir vers les chevaux qui avaient passé leur tête à l'extérieur de leur box.

-Où crois-tu aller, jeune homme ?! gronda la brune, une main posée sur la hanche.

Henry grimaça en rentrant la tête dans les épaules. Lui qui pensait s'en tirer à bon compte n'avait pas prévu que la colère de sa maman fût encore présente après le trajet en voiture.

Une fois qu'ils furent rentrés, Regina enleva le sac à dos des épaules de son fils et le poussa doucement vers la cuisine. Elle retira sa veste de blazer sombre, puis la posa sur le dossier d'une chaise pendant qu'elle faisait signe au garçon de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

Emma savait qu'une punition attendait l'enfant mais elle était confiante quant à sa sécurité. Regina n'était pas Linda ou George, elle n'allait pas lever la main sur son fils, elle n'allait pas lui infliger de sévices corporels ; pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'appréhendait pas une dispute. Pourtant, Henry eut une phrase qui glaça quelque peu l'étudiante.

-S'il te plait maman, ne crie pas fort! implora-t-il en se hissant sur sa chaise.

Régina, quant à elle, ne savait pas vraiment par où débuter.

-Henry… commença-t-elle avec difficulté.

Le garçon n'osait pas lever les yeux vers sa mère. Il savait qu'elle pouvait se mettre très en colère et il n'aimait pas lorsque cela se produisait. Elle tendit un bras vers lui pour lui faire lever le menton afin que leurs yeux se rencontrent. Emma avait été se mettre dans le salon pour leur laisser leur intimité.

-Je veux que tu m'écoutes très attentivement, jeune homme, parce que nous aurons cette conversation une seule fois ! M'as-tu comprise ?

Henry garda ses yeux rivés à ceux de sa mère.

-Dois-je te rappeler toutes les règles que nous avons établies ?

Furieux, le garçon croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils.

-Henry, je suis sérieuse !

-Elles sont nulles ces règles ! s'écria-t-il, la voix remplie de colère.

-Elles sont vitales, Henry ! Tu comprends pourquoi ?

-Je m'en moque, moi je veux pas te laisser toute seule !

Regina comprenait parfaitement… Henry voulait avoir sa famille, comme tous les petits garçons de son école… Elle prit une de ses petites mains dans la sienne et se mit à lui parler à voix basse comme lorsqu'il était petit, comme lorsqu'ils partageaient un secret.

-Chaton, je te promets de tout faire pour qu'on soit de nouveau réunis. Mais tu ne peux pas faire ce genre de choses ! C'est dangereux, inconscient et je suis véritablement déçu de ce comportement !

Le menton du garçon trembla fortement et de ses yeux, deux grosses larmes s'écoulèrent.

-Ne pleure pas, Henry ! Je t'explique seulement la situation.

-Non, tu me grondes ! contesta le petit garçon en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

Regina se recula dans son siège ; voir son enfant dans cet état de détresse lui retournait l'estomac. Ce n'était pas juste. Elle attendit qu'il se calme pour continuer la discussion.

-Est-ce que tu imagines la peur qu'à eu oncle Daniel quand il a découvert que tu n'étais nulle part ?!

Le brun haussa les épaules, visiblement, il n'avait pas beaucoup de remords.

-Et tu as pensé à moi ?

Là, elle avait touché une corde sensible car il releva le visage vers elle et ses larmes recommencèrent à couler.

-Ben oui… mais je voulais pas te faire peur, moi !

-C'est pourtant le cas, Henry ! dit-elle sèchement.

Un silence plana sur la pièce, on entendait juste les échos de la télévision qui marmonnait dans l'autre pièce et les reniflements de l'enfant.

-Henry, s'il te plait, ne refait plus ça, j'ai vraiment eu très peur ! souffla enfin Regina.

-Est-ce que tu vas crier ?!

-Non, chaton. Mais tu vas appeler oncle Daniel pour lui présenter des excuses, dans un premier temps et ensuite, on ira préparer ta chambre.

Le petit garçon vint se blottir dans ses bras en hochant la tête. Même si elle aurait dû le punir bien plus fort, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à voir cette mine triste plus longtemps. Elle prépara le repas favoris de son fils, puis après une longue négociation où elle dût s'avouer vaincue, - Emma et Henry étant impitoyables lorsqu'ils faisaient équipe -, ils s'installèrent dans le salon pour manger devant la télévision. Henry était assis entre les jambes de sa mère et engloutissait sa nourriture à toute allure pendant que Regina lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Elle le couvait du regard alors qu'il tentait de chiper quelques morceaux savoureux dans l'assiette d'Emma.

Au moment d'aller se coucher, Regina ne se fit pas prier pour lui lire une histoire, elle en profita pour lui rappeler que les règles qu'ils avaient établies étaient capitales pour qu'ils vivent le plus heureux possible. La nuit était déjà bien entamée lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre d'ami.

La fatigue la surprit au moment de rejoindre le salon, Emma s'était endormie devant la télévision, les lunettes tombant sur son nez et la bouche à moitié ouverte. Elle resta quelques minutes à l'observer, appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte. Après la nuit où elle avait perdu son père, sa vision des choses avait considérablement changée. Les complots malsains de sa mère et les trahisons de Narcissa avaient réussi à la vider de toute foi en l'humanité. Ainsi lorsqu'elle avait rencontrée Chloé, elle s'était interdite d'aimer. Malgré leurs ébats passionnés et tendres, elle refusait de s'accrocher quitte à rendre l'infirmière malheureuse. La seule qui avait réussie à pénétrer dans sa zone de sécurité était Emma. Pourtant, elle l'avait à peine remarquée lors du premier cours, et même si elle l'avait revu dans son bureau le premier jour, elle s'était attendue à devoir gérer une jeune tête brûlée qui allait lui poser plus de problème que d'apaisement. Elle fouilla sa mémoire pour savoir à quel moment elle avait basculé. Ce n'était pas le premier jour qu'elle avait basculé, pas même le jour où elle avait demandé à la jeune fille pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas venir au voyage de fin d'année. Peut-être le lendemain, lorsqu'Emma avait pris de ses nouvelles…La blonde ignorait alors tout de sa vie, elle ignorait qu'elle recevait des menaces permanentes de Sidney Glass, elle ignorait qu'Henry lui avait raccroché au nez la veille… Elle ignorait tout de son sombre passé et justement, elle lui avait demandé si elle allait bien. Non, même pas. Elle avait été touchée mais Emma n'avait pas encore fait s'effondrer ses barrières. L'inconfort de Regina était apparu le soir où elles avaient joué à un jeu d'alcool au Chapelier Flou. Bien qu'elle ait essayé de relever ses barrières, Emma s'était engouffrée dans la brèche et leur jeu avait commencé. Un jeu auquel elle avait décidé de participer, persuadée de pouvoir contrôler les règles. C'était bien avant de découvrir le quotidien d'Emma, c'était bien avant de voir une similitude flagrante avec la jeune femme qu'elle avait elle-même été. Cet écho avait rendu la blonde touchante et facile à comprendre. Après cela, elle avait cru pouvoir devenir une confidente, une amie… mais leur jeu avait déjà laissé des sillons dans leurs cœurs et peu à peu, le jeu n'en avait plus été un. Mais le moment où elle s'était ouverte un peu plus qu'avec n'importe qui, c'était lorsqu'elle avait cru perdre la confiance de la jeune fille. Après, tout avait été très vite, le baiser échanger dans le chapelier Flou, les mois de patience d'Emma, la visite à Saint Augustin… Emma était la compagne qu'elle n'avait jamais pu avoir avant. Elle posa un genoux de chaque côté de la jeune fille et lui retira délicatement ses lunettes, la réveillant par la même occasion.

-Gina ! Humf tu fais quoi ? demanda-t-elle en mettant instantanément les mains sur les cuisses de sa compagne.

-Je t'embrasse.

Elle joignit le geste à la parole en posant ses lèvres contre celle d'Emma qui sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir été horrible avec toi… je me sens un peu honteuse.

-Gina, tu avais peur pour ton fils ! la défendit la blonde en balayant l'air d'un geste de la main.

Malgré cela, Regina voyait bien qu'elle l'avait contrariée et s'en sentait sincèrement désolée. Elle entremêla ses doigts à ceux de la jeune fille.

-Emma, s'il te plait, oublie tout ce que j'ai pu dire tout à l'heure je… j'étais terrorisée et comme à chaque fois que j'ai peur, je repousse tout le monde…

-…pour ne pas les détruire, termina Emma d'une voix sombre.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent dans l'obscurité ; Emma avait parfaitement saisi la situation.

-Je n'aime pas que tu me connaisses aussi bien, souffla Regina en laissant son front se poser contre celui de sa compagne.

-Gina ?

-Hum ?

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas de pantalon ? s'amusa Emma en caressant les cuisses de sa belle.

-Parce qu'il est resté dans l'entrée ! minauda-t-elle en passant une main dans les cheveux blonds.

Emma pressa son index et son majeur contre la culotte déjà humide, provoquant un grognement léger. La main de l'ex mairesse vint s'agripper à l'arrière de la nuque d'Emma qui en profita pour plonger son visage dans le décolleté de Regina, déposant de doux baisers sur sa peau parfumée. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de voir des éclairs de couleurs danser sous ses paupières. Et le besoin vital de sentir la peau de Regina contre la sienne se fit douloureux. Elle quitta son T-shirt pour ensuite s'attaquer aux boutons de la chemise blanche. Elle fut ravie de découvrir un soutient gorge de satin qui laissait transparaitre les petites pointes des seins gonflés de plaisir. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'aider Regina pour enlever sa chemise, collant sa bouche à travers le tissu pour mordiller les tétons sensibles. La brune renversa sa tête en arrière et se dépêcha de retirer sa chemise pour la jeter en boule sur le fauteuil. Emma quitta le tissu humide pour s'attaquer à la fermeture du soutient gorge qui céda immédiatement. Elle laissa Regina se débrouiller avec le morceau de lingerie pendant qu'elle faufila sa main dans sa culotte pour presser son clitoris.

-Emmah !

Regina colla un peu plus son corps contre l'étudiante et se mordit la lèvre.

-Shht ! Je te rappelle qu'Henry peut nous entendre ! susurra-t-elle en embrassant son menton.

La brune se força à rester silencieuse en ancrant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Emma pénétra tendrement sa compagne tout en continuant de cajoler son bouton de chair. La langue de la brune s'insinua dans la bouche d'Emma et celle-ci sentit une nouvelle vigueur dont Regina n'avait jamais fait preuve. Elle poussa ses vas-et vient à contre temps afin de déstabiliser sa compagne.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! gronda la brune en se décollant d'elle.

Il y avait dans ses prunelles quelque chose de dangereux, elle la menaçait du regard, ce même regard qu'elle avait lorsqu'un élève faisait une bêtise. La blonde esquissa un sourire qui se transforma en une grimace de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit des doigts experts entre ses jambes. Regina s'était faufilée en traitre dans son sous vêtement. Instinctivement, son bras s'enroula autour du buste de la brune et elle la maintint fermement tandis qu'elle la pénétrait un peu plus fortement, la faisant se soulever sur ses genoux tremblants. Elle veillait à ne pas lui faire mal mais Regina accentuait ses coups de reins pour maintenir un rythme convenable. Emma, de son côté était au bord du plaisir mais elle se concentrait pour continuer d'en donner à Regina.

-Gina ! Gina ! Stop ! Je vais crier ! prévint-elle en se tortillant pour rendre la position inconfortable pour l'ancienne mairesse.

-J'ai besoin de toi, Emma ! souffla la brune en plongeant ses orbes sombres dans celles de la jeune fille.

Elle comprit le message et s'abandonna aux caresses de sa compagne tout en redoublant d'effort pour garder une cohérence dans les gestes qu'elle faisait.

Regina se cambra soudainement contre Emma tout en la regardant dans les yeux en jouissant. Emma l'accompagna en cherchant à l'embrasser pour étouffer son râle de plaisir. La brune resta un moment au dessus d'Emma pour reprendre son souffle, elle eut un léger sursaut lorsqu'Emma se délogea de son entrejambe et elle profita de ce moment pour embrasser encore une fois la jeune fille.

Elles montèrent ensuite à l'étage pour poursuivre leurs ébats.

Henry les réveilla le lendemain en bondissant sur le lit aux premières lueurs du jour. Après de nombreux grognement, Regina finit par l'attraper et le chatouiller férocement, le laissant respirer de temps à autre pour mieux reprendre ensuite sa torture joyeuse. Emma fut réveillée d'un coup de pied dans le flanc et se joignit volontiers à la bataille menée contre Henry. Ils finirent par se lever et prendre un bon petit déjeuner avant qu'Emma ne doive partir travailler et rendre visite à Nathan.

La journée passa trop lentement à son goût, elle qui avait hâte de retrouver la petite famille, regardait les heures défiler à une lenteur provocante. Pour s'ajouter à son calvaire, Jefferson lui demanda de faire deux heures supplémentaires. Elle rentra donc alors qu'Henry venait tout juste de fermer les yeux pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

-Il a essayé de t'attendre, murmura Regina en couvrant son petit prince.

-Je suis en repos demain et Nathan m'a demandé de le laisser tranquille, il m'a traité de mère poule ! s'offusqua Emma en s'asseyant doucement à côté de cette petite famille.

-Tu pourras passer la journée avec nous, on va aller faire du cheval ; demande express de monsieur Henry !

-Dans ce cas, ça ne se refuse pas.

Le regard de Regina était embué, le front plissé par une mure réflexion et une main qui enserrait l'autre.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? devina Emma en glissant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de l'ex mairesse.

Après un court silence, Regina fit descendre ses pieds du canapé et maintint son petit garçon pour qu'il ne glisse pas.

-Je vais rendre sa liberté à Daniel.

Emma fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Pardon ?

-Emma, je veux qu'Henry grandisse à mes côtés, je veux qu'il me réveille comme ça tous les matins que Dieu fait ! J'ai passé une journée avec lui dans ma propre maison… Je n'ai pas eu besoin de demander le programme à Daniel, je… c'est trop dur sans lui.

Emma accusa le coup, elle ne savait pas si elle avait le droit de donner son avis sur la situation mais si Regina lui en parlait, c'était probablement parce qu'elle attendait un conseil.

-Gina, tu sais qu'il n'est pas en sécurité ici, et que vas-tu dire à tes amis ? à tes collègues ? « ah oui, au fait, j'ai un fils ! »

-Je ne sais pas, je trouverai ! Ma décision est prise.

Regina se leva pour emporter Henry dans son lit en laissant la blonde décontenancée la suivre du regard. Chaud-froid, c'était le terme qui définissait le mieux leur relation, passer d'une nuit torride à un « tu n'as pas ton mot à dire sur ma vie » était ce qui rythmait leur journée. Quoi qu'il en soit, Emma décida d'accompagner Regina dans la voie qu'elle avait choisi et de ne pas la contredire.

La journée du lendemain passa beaucoup trop vite à son goût et ce fut le même sentiment pour Regina qui adorait regarder son petit garçon se cramponner devant elle. Il savait que sa maman était une cavalière hors-pair, il l'avait déjà vu monter plusieurs fois mais cette fois-ci il fut ravi que ce soit sur la monture de sa mère. Néanmoins, lorsqu'en rentrant de la ballade, il vit la voiture de Daniel garée devant la maison, il se contorsionna pour regarder le visage de sa mère s'assombrir.

-On va devoir se dire au revoir, maman ?

Régina ne répondit pas, elle préféra le faire descendre et donner les rênes à Robin qui emmena Beau Miroir à l'intérieur de son box.

-Tu as fait bon voyage ? s'enquit Regina en ançant un sourire poli à son ami d'enfance.

-Long, mais j'ai hâte de profiter d'une nuit de sommeil chez ma charmante amie avant de repartir.

Emma après avoir saluer Daniel, se chargea d'aider Robin pour desceller les chevaux. Daniel sentant l'anicroche arriver, plissa ses beaux yeux en scrutant le visage de Regina qu'il connaissait par cœur.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Henry ? demanda-t-il.

La cavalière poussa un soupire et lui fit signe d'entrer, elle lui prépara un café devant occuper ses mains pour ne pas trembler. Elle décida cependant de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins et débuta la conversation un peu brutalement.

-Je vais garder Henry.

Daniel reposa sa tasse sans l'avoir touchée et scanna le visage de Regina avec un étonnement et une colère muette.

-J'ai bien réfléchie et je pense que Narcissa a laissé tomber ! poursuivit Regina en évitant de lui laisser le temps de parler. Elle ne peut pas nous poursuivre toute sa vie. Henry aura une vie plus stable ici et il aura sa mère avec lui et c'est mieux ainsi.

-C'est une plaisanterie ?

Elle ferma ses paupières, lasse de devoir se justifier.

-Daniel, s'il te plait, ne rends pas les choses compliquées !

-Je ne « rends pas les choses compliquées », je suis venu pour récupérer Henry et c'est ce que je vais faire !

-Oserais-tu emmener mon fils de force !?

-Je le ferais pour sa sécurité si je le dois ! s'énerva Daniel ne comprenant pas à quel jeu jouait son amie d'enfance.

-C'est mon fils ! hurla soudain la brune en plaquant ses mains sur la table.

-C'est aussi le mien ! rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Soufflée, la brune ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit.

-Il a de ton sang dans ses veines mais ça ne fera jamais de lui ton fils ! Il n'appartient qu'à moi ! dit-t-elle la voix tremblante de colère.

-Tu vas le détruire, Regina ! Tu vas le détruire parce que tu oublies les priorités de ta vie ! Tu couches avec une étudiante, on n'avait dit pas plus de trois ans dans chaque villes et tu prévois de rester plus longtemps ici, tu veux maintenant qu'il vive avec toi ! Autant envoyer un carton d'invitation. Tu sais très bien que Narcissa n'abandonnera jamais sa partie de chasse !

-Je n'en peux plus ! C'est devenu impossible à vivre sans lui !

-Pauvre Regina, tu trouves la vie compliquée dans ton grand manoir, te baladant au bras d'une jeune fille délicieuse avec un poste de directrice adjointe, tu trouves la vie tellement dur, tu ne fais que te plaindre sans arrêt ! Mais regarde autour de toi bon sang ! Tu rends Henry malheureux en lui faisant croire qu'il pourra bientôt vivre avec toi ! Tu sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas vrai et que jamais vous ne pourrez être une famille normale ! Ta famille n'existera pas avec lui et lui-même l'a compris ! Tu aurais pu arrêter ça plus tôt mais tu ne l'as pas fait !

-Arrête!

Les mots de Daniel se perdirent dans son cerveaux et la douleur se déchaina en elle, la vérité la saisissant brutalement.

 _-Madame le maire, il faut que vous nous parliez pour que nous puissions vous aider ! murmure doucement la policière en posant une main sur la table d'interrogatoire._

 _Regina ne sait pas vraiment comment elle s'est retrouvée là, son bébé criant dans l'autre pièce et une coupure à la main._

 _Narcissa s'en était prise à elle quelques heures plus tôt, puis elle lui avait fait l'amour dans la salle de bain. Regina secoue la tête. Avait-elle vraiment fait l'amour ?_

 _« -Narci, non, s'il te plait, arrête ! » avait-elle murmurée de longues minutes._

 _Une nausée s'empare d'elle et elle menace de vomir. L'officier lui retient la tête et leurs regards se trouvent._

 _-Elle m'a forcé !_

 _-Elle vous a forcé à quoi ? demande brutalement l'autre policier présent dans la pièce. Il s'appelle Marino et il n'est pas tendre. Il la déteste sans doute parce qu'elle est une femme, jeune, et qu'elle a du pouvoir._

 _-Je lui ai dit non ! souffle-t-elle._

 _-De qui parlez-vous, madame ? demande plus doucement la femme qui comprend partiellement pourquoi cette petite brune a débarqué ici avec son fils._

 _-De ma… de… j'avais dis non et… j'avais mal à la main ?!_

 _Marino dans le coin de la pièce pointe son index sur sa tempe et tapote plusieurs fois._

 _-Encore une qui a changé d'avis au milieu d'une partie de jambe en l'air._

 _Les sanglots de Regina remplissent la pièce et elle sent une main sur son épaule, une main qui vient la réconforter mais qu'elle repousse. C'est la seconde fois qu'on ne la croit pas, la seconde fois qu'on néglige ce qu'elle a subi…_

 _De l'autre côté de la cloison, elle perçoit une voix._

 _-Où est ma femme ?! J'ai vu sa voiture garée devant, elle va bien ?_

 _Regina se lève brusquement et ravale ses larmes._

 _-Je vais partir ! gémit-elle en s'approchant de la porte._

 _-Madame le maire ! S'il vous plait ! Restez-là, on peut vous protéger si vous parlez ! Il faut vous confier à nous et…_

 _Regina ouvre la porte, elle ne veut pas entendre leurs paroles. Narcissa est là, elle a mis son manteau de fourrure et son rouge à lèvre rouge écarlate._

 _-Te voilà…_

Elle avait laissé partir la possibilité de se confier, de rentrer dans le système judiciaire, elle avait fermé sa porte de sortie.

Daniel continuait de déblatérer des atrocités ayant pour but de faire réagir son amie.

-Arrête! demanda-t-elle encore.

Mais Daniel la connaissait trop, il savait que sans le coup de grâce, elle n'entendrait pas raison; Au lieu de ça, l'angoisse la saisit et les mots s'entrechoquèrent dans son esprit. Le couteau posé sur le comptoir attira son attention, elle le prit pour découper une tomate qui avait été sortie pour le repas du soir. « _Il faut qu'il se taise_! » songea-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

-…peux pas croire que tu penses à ça !

Emma débarqua dans la cuisine à ce moment là.

-Hey! On t'entend de l'extérieur! tempêta-t-elle.

Elle s'avança vers sa petite amie et posa une main sur son épaule, la brune se retourna violemment et Emma sentit la lame lui ouvrir la taille. Une brûlure sèche, forte, douloureuse.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Emma !

-Aïe ! Putain ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? s'écria la blonde en portant sa main à la tâche de sang qui se formait sur sa chemise.

-Regina ! gronda Daniel en s'approchant d'Emma pour la soutenir.

-Je… je suis désolée ! balbutia la brune en se reculant contre la cuisinière.

Le couteau tomba sur le sol et le bruit qu'il fit passa inaperçu parmi les cris de la plus jeune.

-Oh Putain ! Ce que ça fait mal ! jura Emma en soulevant les pans de sa chemise.

Une large entaille entamait sa chaire au dessus de sa hanche et la couleur rouge contrastait avec la peau si blanche de la jeune fille.

-Il faut des points de suture ! diagnostiqua l'homme en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ah nan ! Je vais pas à l'hôpital !

-Si ! Il va falloir !

-Je… je suis désolée ! répéta Regina en se laissant glisser sur le sol.

-Daniel ! Je ne vais pas à l'hôpital ! Et Regina, arrête ! C'est pas grave ! Y'a pas mort d'homme !

* * *

Emma se retrouva allongée sur la table de la cuisine, à serrer les dents pendant que Daniel terminait ses points de suture.

-Tu as déjà fait ça sur autre chose qu'une jument ? demanda-t-elle en tapant sur la table sous le coup de la douleur.

-Non, mais je ne suis pas certain que tu aies vraiment le choix !

-Aïe ! Effectivement ! souffla Emma en se passant une main dans les cheveux. C'était quoi ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De Regina qui manque de me planter un couteau de cuisine dans l'abdomen !?

-Elle te l'a dit ! Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès !

-Je me doute bien de ça, mais… le fait est que j'aimerai que ça ne se reproduise pas !

-Ne la touche pas lorsqu'elle panique ! C'est tout !

-Oh… oui ! Franchement très facile ça !

-Ce n'est pas faute de t'avoir prévenue que la vie avec elle ne serait pas facile !

Emma ne pipa mot. Elle se concentra sur la voix de Regina qui rappelait à Henry de ne pas oublier de prendre son livre dans sa chambre.

Suite à l'accident, elle avait pris conscience que Daniel avait sans doute raison. Ou plutôt, elle avait laissé Daniel la convaincre une fois de plus et au lieu de passer la nuit au manoir, Henry et lui allaient trouver un hôtel sur la route; Daniel avait prétexté vouloir qu'Henry retourne vite à l'école, mais ils savaient tous qu'il voulait éviter une autre dispute. Emma n'était pas certaine de savoir qui avait raison et qui avait tort, alors elle avait laissé les choses se faire tandis qu'elle appuyait sur sa plaie pour effacer le sang.

Regina renifla en mettant un DVD à son fils. Henry et elle ne pourraient jamais avoir une vie comme celle des autres petits garçons avec leurs mamans.

-Honnêtement Daniel, comment tu as pu lui dire ça ? interrogea Emma d'un ton outré.

-Pour le bien d'Henry et pour son bien à elle !

-Je suis pas certaine que tu lui ai fait beaucoup de bien !

-Terminé !

Emma regarda sa hanche et souffla profondément. Elle n'était pas passée loin de la catastrophe.

* * *

Regina restait sur le pas de la porte et n'osait regarder personne dans les yeux. Elle embrassa son enfant, lui ordonna d'être sage et gentil. Puis, elle le laissa monter à l'arrière de la voiture. Elle attendit qu'il fût attaché avant de fermer la portière. Enfin, elle se tourna vers Daniel qui lui pressa affectueusement le bras en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-Je t'appelle quand on arrive! rassura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête sans répondre. La voiture quitta la cour et par la fenêtre, elles purent apercevoir Henry qui retenait ses larmes tant qu'il pouvait.

Emma entoura le ventre de sa compagne de ses bras et elles regardèrent le 4X4 s'éloigner. Puis, elles rentrèrent, le coeur lourd. Une fois que la porte fut refermée, Regina croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et redevint froide et distante, elle prétexta des copies à corriger et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Elle ne sortit même pas pour manger.

Emma la retrouva plus tard, allongée dans sa chambre, déjà prête pour dormir.

-Et moi qui espérais que tu allais te transformer en infirmière sexy pour ce soir ! blagua la blonde.

Regina lui lança un regard noir.

-Ca va ! Je plaisantais ! rit Emma en se laissant tomber sur le lit, elle s'aida d'un de ses coudes pour remonter vers le corps de son amante et posa sa tête sur ses jambes.

-Gina ! Tu peux me parler, tu sais…

-Emma ! J'ai failli te poignarder !

Emma écarquilla les yeux; elle ne saisissait pas vraiment ce que cette discussion venait faire là mais visiblement, cela préoccupait Regina autant que le départ de son fils.

-Me poignarder ?! On se calme, c'est une égratignure !

-Ca aurait pu être pire! s'inquiéta la cavalière.

-S'il te plait, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, je veux que tu te détendes et que tu te calme...

La brune passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa cadette et cela l'apaisa un peu. De toute évidence, il en fut de même pour Emma qui s'endormit en serrant les jambes de la jeune femme contre elle. Doucement, Régina l'aida à passer sous les draps, puis, après s'être allongée en face d'elle, elle regarda ses traits calmes, apaisés et se concentra sur cette vision de la jeune femme. Sa respiration était tranquille, ses yeux clos bougeaient derrière ses paupières mais la brune le remarqua à peine. Elle parvint à s'endormir avec cette image gravée dans la tête.

Le voyage scolaire approchait à grand pas et Mary-Margaret faisait partie des professeurs qui accompagnaient les élèves, malheureusement, David devait rester car sa mère était tombée gravement malade. Regina envisagea sérieusement de le remplacer mais ses fonctions administratives lui posaient un sérieux problème.

De son côté, Emma prenait toujours autant de nouvel de Nathan, bien qu'il l'ait congédié plusieurs fois. Au fond d'elle, elle devait avouer que l'ambiance de l'appartement d'August lui manquait quelque fois et que le grand manoir silencieux de Regina l'impressionnait souvent. Elle s'était surprise à vouloir qu'Henry soit là, qui sait avec un autre bambin, un camarade de classe ramené de l'école jouant dans le salon, ou dévorant les petits plats de Regina.

Finalement, une semaine avant le départ pour Paris, alors que le générique d'un film défilait à l'écran, Emma se leva pour remettre sa veste.

-Il faut que je rentre, je voudrais pas réveiller les mômes ! expliqua-t-elle.

-Es-tu obligée de rentrer ? demanda la brune en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Oui, je n'ai pas pris mon pyjama et surtout mes devoirs ne sont pas terminés !

Regina hocha la tête silencieusement et ses doigts se mirent à jouer avec le bouton d'un coussin.

-Tu sais, commença-t-elle en malmenant l'oreiller, tu pourrais peut-être… laisser quelques affaires ici !

Emma s'arrêta dans son geste et se réinstalla sur le canapé.

-Gina …

Poser ses affaires quelque part était quelque chose de dément pour Emma. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment habité quelque part, elle n'avait jamais été dans un foyer saint. Elle n'avait même jamais imaginé qu'un jour elle puisse s'installer avec quelqu'un.

-… est ce qu'il faut que je te réponde ce soir ?

La brune releva la tête vivement.

-Tu ne veux pas ? devina-t-elle.

-Si ! bien sûr que si mais… est-ce que toi tu en es certaine, je veux dire, toi comme moi, on sait que ce n'est pas juste pour le côté pratique, pas vrai ?

-Oui ! affirma la brune en hochant fermement la tête.

Emma sourit, attendrie par l'air enfantin qu'avait Regina à ce moment précis.

-Je n'ai toujours pas de pyjama et encore moins mes cours pour faire mes devoirs !

Le visage de la directrice adjointe se transforma pour prendre une mine mutine.

-Pour le pyjama, je comptais faire en sorte que tu n'en ais pas besoin cette nuit et puis… pour tes devoirs, on pourrait peut-être profiter de ma position pour t'en dispenser !

Emma écarquilla les yeux et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire complice.

-Ta _position_ ?

-Hum hum ! acquiesça Regina en lui rendant son sourire.

-Ah ! Alors si on peut faire ça, c'est parfait !

* * *

Les jours suivants, Emma ramena quelques affaires et Regina lui fit bien volontiers de la place dans la salle de bain, dans ses tiroirs et elle consacra même une place dans son dressing pour qu'Emma puisse pendre quelques chemises qu'elle mettait rarement.

Le troisième trimestre approchait à grand pas et Emma travailla d'arrache pied pour rendre tous ses projets à temps. Elle voulait partir à Paris l'esprit serein et bien que Belle ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle devait emmener du travail, elle n'en avait pas envie.

Et puis, il lui fallait régler un dernier problème…

* * *

...

-Tu devrais pas m'accompagner ! marmonna Emma en regardant Regina enfiler ses talons hauts.

-Evidemment que si ! D'ailleurs, le shérif ne se posera pas de question puisque c'est moi qui t'ai mise en contact avec lui !

Emma mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Elle savait que le besoin qu'avait Regina de la protéger pouvait les mener sur des sentiers dangereux et même si elle trouvait cela adorable, elle n'avait pas envie que leur couple soit dévoilé… Se promener dans les locaux de la police côte à côte lui paraissait donc être une très mauvaise idée.

-Mais de toute façon je reviens après !

-Emma, je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis !

La brune attrapa son sac au vol et éteignit le hall d'entrée avant de composer l'alarme.

Au commissariat, tous étaient sur les dents, ils n'attendaient plus qu'Emma pour passer à l'opération, et tous parlaient de faire un gros coup. Les Devil's Eyes les avaient trop souvent menés en bateau. Pour eux, faire tomber la tête du gang ferait probablement fuir les autres. Bien évidemment, toute une mise en scène avait été prévue et une jeune femme prit Emma à part pour lui expliquer, lui répéter, lui marteler afin qu'elle se rappelle de tous les codes, tous les gestes qu'elle devait faire, et surtout ce qu'elle devait faire dire à Peter…

Pourtant, rien ne l'avait préparé à cette soirée. On n'avait pas évoqué la possibilité que cela ait pu mal se passer…

Aussi, lorsqu'Emma fut saisit violemment par Peter et qu'il sortit un cran d'arrêt de nulle part, elle ne sut pas quoi faire. Lorsque la tête d'un des complices de Pan explosa non loin d'elle en la maculant de sang, elle sentit son cerveau se déconnecter et chaque détail lui parut à la fois très flou et très concret. Tout comme la lame qui s'enfonça dans sa gorge…

* * *

To be continued...Review?


	21. Chapter 20-Peter Pan

Hey bonjour à tous, bon je paie un peu mon absence ; j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira néanmoins.

Angels-sama: Tu fais fausse route sur une chose, si c'est une opération policière, comment Regina pourrait être accusée? Pour le reste, je te laisse découvrir.

moithea: J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire..

Serieslover44: Ah merci! Pour la décision de Regina, elle a eu peur de perdre son petit garçon et le jour d'après, elle entrevoit ce que pourrait être la vie quotidienne avec lui alors elle a vite fait le calcul... Daniel veut juste préserver Regina, et surtout Henry.

justinejannedu0760: Ah AH! Oui, Emma et Regina ne sont pas tendre entre elles... c'est certain, pour le reste, je te laisse découvrir.

evilhayleyregal: Ahhh que tes reviews m'avaient manquées! Pour Emma, je te laisse lire la suite pour le savoir. Merci pour tous ces compliments mais trêve de bavardage, je te laisse voir la suite!

Bonne Ame: Le suspens n'aura pas été très long cette fois!

Guest: oui.

ecureuil15: Eh bien la voici!

Me and myself: Euh... nan mais heureusement que tu me connais pas, sinon je crois que tu m'aurais séquestrée pour que je poste la suite. Des fois, l'anonymat c'est cool en fait! ^^ Allez, te voilà rassuré? Cette fois j'ai posté plus vite! ALORS ON SE CALME OKAY? BORDEL DE M*ce contenu a été censuré pour plus de décence* La bise!

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 – Peter Pan**

-Un fiasco ! hurla le divisionnaire.

L'équipe du shérif encaissait sans broncher depuis une demi-heure. La nuit avait été longue et difficile.

-Ce service a besoin de remaniement ! Des têtes vont tomber, je vous l'assure ! menaça le divisionnaire en balayant la pièce d'un regard glacial. Il mit ses mains sur les hanches puis d'un geste rapide, il frotta son visage, mal à l'aise.

Le shérif Graham avait dérapé, il le savait, et beaucoup en avait fait les frais à commencer par la jeune Emma Swan…

* * *

Regina Mills regardait la plaque du cimetière aux couleurs de rouille et de mousse depuis vingt bonnes minutes sans oser sortir de la Mercédès. Elle était épuisée et ses paupières avaient tendance à se fermer seule. Mais elle se devait d'être là, pour Emma. Elle fit pianoter ses doigts contre le volant en scrutant l'horizon. Ces pierres tombales alignées à la perfection lui donnèrent à réfléchir. Il y avait quelque chose de calculé, d'aéré, de quasi parfait dans les cimetières. Il y avait même quelque chose de beau. Pour l'enterrement de son père, sa mère avait choisi une jolie plaque tombale ; malheureusement, Regina n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasion pour aller se recueillir dessus. D'ailleurs, elle aurait été bien embêtée de se trouver là, devant sa sépulture, sans pouvoir lui raconter fièrement ce qu'elle devenait. Elle avait fuit sa mère, sa fiancée, son violeur, et même son fils. Elle n'avait qu'Emma…

* * *

 _Le corps d'Emma tomba dans une marre de sang en même temps que celui de Peter. Il y eut quelques secondes avant que Regina ne réagisse, mais lorsque l'information eut atteint son cerveau, elle sentit une décharge d'adrénaline la parcourir. Ses pieds n'eurent le temps de faire que quelques pas avant que le shériff ne la rattrape. Ses bras se tendirent vers le corps d'Emma tandis que Graham passait un bras autour de ses hanches pour la tirer en arrière._

 _-Regina! s'écria-t-il pour qu'elle l'écoute enfin._

 _-Graham ! hurla-t-elle, furieuse de ne pouvoir échapper à son étreinte._

 _-Tu restes là ! Ordonna-t-il en la plaquant contre une voiture._

 _Il scruta son regard sombre pour s'assurer qu'elle allait être obéissante. La brune faisait tout pour garder Emma en visuel, Emma dans cette marre de sang, Emma qui ne bougeait plus._

 _-Emma ! souffla-t-elle._

 _-Regina, soit tu restes là, soit je t'attache à la voiture ! menaça le shériff._

 _Elle lui lança un regard furieux avant qu'il ne la lâche. Elle le regarda partir au milieu des corps étendus. Il s'assura tout d'abord que les armes n'étaient plus entre les mains de potentiels blessés, ce qui prit un temps infini. Bien trop long au goût de l'ancienne mairesse qui traversa les barrières de sécurité avec une aisance dû à ses longues heures de sports. Elle ne put faire autrement que de courir vers son amante._

 _-Regina ! Non ! hurla Graham en la retenant une nouvelle fois, à quelques mètres du corps de la blonde cette fois-ci._

 _-Ne regarde pas ! ordonna-t-il en lui mettant une main sur les yeux. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit le visage d'Emma couvert de sang poisseux._

 _Deux autres officiers arrivèrent pour l'entourer et la maintenir fermement. Elle eut beau crier, menacer, demander, on ne lui répondit pas._

* * *

Regina sortit enfin de la voiture et resserra les pans de son manteau autour d'elle. Elle attrapa son sac avant de se diriger à l'intérieur du cimetière. Elle prit le temps de marcher dans les allés, lisant les différents noms inscrits sur les pierres tombales. Elle repéra enfin ce qu'elle cherchait et poussa un gros soupir. Elle s'approcha de la pierre tombale et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

-C'est moi, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

 _Graham se pencha au dessus d'Emma et mit deux de ses doigts contre sa jugulaire. Il regarda sa montre en même temps et attendit quelques secondes. Secondes qui parurent une éternité. Enfin, il leva la main vers le ciel en jetant un œil à deux hommes restés derrière les barrières de sécurité._

 _-Graham !? s'étrangla Regina._

 _Il s'avança vers elle et fit signe aux deux autres pour qu'ils la relâchent. Il mit ses mains sur les bras de la brune et hocha lentement la tête._

 _-C'est fini… tout va bien._

 _-Qu…quoi ?_

 _-Ce n'est pas son sang, Regina, elle va bien, elle s'est évanouie._

 _La pression redescendit instantanément et les jambes de la brune tremblèrent fortement._

 _-Hop là ! On reste parmi nous, hein ! Lui demanda-t-il en la rattrapant._

 _Il la maintint contre lui et passa une main sur sa taille pour l'aider à marcher. Elle avait horreur qu'on l'aide, mais elle préférait largement cela à une chute brutale dans le sang et les morceaux de cervelles qui maculaient le quai._

* * *

-Comment tu m'as trouvé? demanda Emma en fixant encore la tombe d'Alice.

-Je savais que tu voudrais lui parler de tout ça.

Emma hocha la tête, elle avait le regard lointain, habité.

* * *

 _Une ambulance arriva au moment où ils repassèrent la sécurité._

 _-Ils tombent à pic, eux ! marmonna Graham en remettant Regina correctement dans ses bras._

 _-Emma !... il faut qu'ils voient Emma ! dit-elle d'une voix blanche._

 _-Ils vont la voir, ne t'inquiète pas, mais il faut aussi qu'ils s'occupent de toi !_

 _Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite._

 _-Regina ! Ton élève va bien ! s'énerva Graham._

 _Son élève ? Oui bien sûr… son élève. Elle se força à reprendre une contenance. Pour tout le monde, Emma n'était qu'une élève, alors il fallait qu'elle se comporte normalement._

 _On lui demanda de s'asseoir dans l'ambulance pendant qu'ils faisait monter le brancard où Emma était allongée. Graham décida de les suivre en voiture._

* * *

-Emma, tu es à bout de force, il faut que tu dormes...

-Tu n'es pas en cours? demanda soudain Emma en se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas normal qu'elle ne soit pas au lycée à quatorze heures.

-J'ai pris ma journée pour être avec toi!

Elle tendit la main pour attraper celle d'Emma mais la blonde se déroba.

-C'est ma faute, Gina...

* * *

 _Emma se réveilla sur le chemin de l'hôpital, l'air paniquée et groggy. L'ambulancière lui rappela la situation et lui expliqua pourquoi elle se retrouvait dans une ambulance. Emma gémit en voyant le sang qui la recouvrait et se mit à se débattre ardemment._

 _Regina se leva pour prêter main forte aux infirmières, mais l'une d'elle lui intima l'ordre de s'asseoir. Elles injectèrent un calmant à la jeune fille qui eut l'air d'avoir reçu un placébo. Elle ne se calma pas d'avantage et lorsqu'elles l'attachèrent, Emma se mit à hurler. L'état de choc psychologique dans lequel elle se trouvait, ne permettait à personne de l'atteindre. L'une des infirmières lui attrapa la main et se mit à lui parler calmement. Si bien que pour l'entendre, Emma dut s'arrêter de crier._

 _-Mademoiselle, tout va bien, nous vous emmenons à l'hôpital, vous êtes en état de choc, je sais que tout doit vous paraître très flou mais vous êtes en sécurité._

 _Regina resta en retrait, et lorsque les portes de l'ambulance s'ouvrirent, elle attendit que le brancard fût descendu pour le suivre. On les amena au service des urgences et on leur trouva une salle tranquille, -un miracle selon une infirmière-, où on leur demanda de patienter._

 _Regina se montra enfin aux yeux de la blonde et celle-ci éclata en sanglots. Emma était habituellement tellement forte, que la voir allongée sur ce brancard en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes secoua Regina._

 _-Tout va bien aller, susurra la brune en lui attrapant une main gelée._

* * *

Regina réitéra son geste et la blonde abandonna sa main entre celles de la brune.

-Emma, ce que tu dis n'as pas de sens... Viens.

Elle l'attira contre elle et la laissa sangloter sur son épaule. Elle lui caressa longuement les cheveux pour la calmer. Elle proposa encore à la jeune fille de rentrer au manoir mais celle-ci voulu se rendre au lycée...

* * *

 _-Détache-moi ! supplia la blonde en pleurant de plus belle._

 _La brune n'hésita pas une seconde, elle désangla l'étudiante afin qu'elle puisse bouger ses bras, son buste puis ses jambes._

 _-Ne le relève pas pour l'instant, Emma, je vais remonter ton brancard pour que tu sois en position assise._

 _Emma regardait le sang qui la recouvrait et frotta son blouson en cuir rouge pour enlever les traces sombres. Quelques minutes plus tard, un médecin entra dans la chambre et marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant l'état de la jeune fille. Il regarda la blessure qu'elle avait au cou mais la lame n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller bien loin, il suffisait de deux points de suture. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant un morceau de chair dans les cheveux blonds ; il prit une pince pour attraper le fragment._

 _-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Emma en écarquillant les yeux._

 _-On dirait…un morceau de cervelle, marmonna le médecin en portant sa découverte vers une lampe._

 _Emma repoussa Regina et le médecin pour attraper la poubelle et vomir le contenu de son estomac._

 _-Donnez lui des vêtements propres au lieu de rester là ! rabroua la brune._

 _Emma s'était remise à pleurer de plus belle mais elle avait repris une nervosité extrême, ses gestes étaient rapides et saccadés à la fois. Elle retira tant bien que mal son blouson en cuir, puis son pull. Elle s'attaqua à sa ceinture lorsqu'une main ferme se posa sur les siennes._

 _-Non !_

 _-Emma, calme-toi !_

 _La blonde se recula vivement et retira sa ceinture, son T-shirt, elle arriva à son pantalon et frotta ses membres pour enlever le sang qui lui collait à la peau._

 _Tout en se déshabillant, Emma voyait des morceaux de cervelle tomber à ses pieds et chaque fois, elle menaçait de vomir. Le médecin apporta une tenue d'infirmier et s'excusa pour sa maladresse. Après avoir reçu un regard noir de la part de Regina, il s'éclipsa pour laisser Emma passer une chemise d'hôpital pour un examen plus approfondi. Ils découvrirent une blessures à la main, certainement faite lorsqu'elle était tombée. Il banda la blessure puis, i_ _l se mit à parler longuement avec Emma et finit par lui prescrire des calmants et des antidouleurs. Enfin, il releva les yeux avant de lui donner sa prescription._

* * *

Emma s'engouffra dans la voiture en essuyant ses larmes. Le bandage qui lui entourait la main était légèrement défait. Regina voulut lui remettre en place mais la blonde s'écarta comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Là, dans la voiture, devant le cimetière où Alice reposait, la brune comprit que quelque chose était brisé chez Emma.

-Je… je suis désolée, balbutia Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Gina, je suis juste… j'ai besoin de…

-D'espace ?

-Non, j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose, de retourner en cours. J'ai besoin de travailler !

Regina hocha la tête et elles repassèrent au manoir pour récupérer les affaires de la blonde.

* * *

 _-Le shérif Graham demande une certaine Regina, c'est vous ? questionna le médecin en se rappelant soudain la demande du shérif quelques minutes plus tôt._

 _-Que veut-il ?_

 _-Il m'a dit vouloir s'assurer que tout allait bien et il voulait vous ramener à votre voiture, si j'ai tout compris._

 _-Je pourrai prendre une douche avant ? demanda Emma d'une voix lointaine._

 _-Bien entendu, je vais vous redonner d'autres vêtements. Il faut que je donne les vôtres à la médecine légal pour... euh... bref._

 _Il lui montra une petite salle de bain humide, froide, glauque qui faisait penser à une morgue. Regina l'informa qu'elle allait l'attendre dans le couloir et en profiter pour discuter avec Graham._

* * *

Lorsqu'Emma arriva à l'école, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'un comité d'accueil soit réuni devant l'école.

Belle l'entoura de ses bras et Ruby les encercla toutes les deux. Emma, après la surprise passée, se mit à pleurer et serra ses amis contre elle.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?! demanda Belle, bouleversée.

-Je ne voulais pas vous mêler à ça, expliqua Emma. Comment vous avez su ?

-C'est moi qui leur ai dit !

Killian s'avança, un air penaud sur le visage.

La jeune femme le détailla du regard et le prit dans ses bras lorsqu'il commença à pleurer.

-C'est fini, Killian ! sanglota-t-elle en s'agrippant à son blouson de cuir.

-Emma… Merci… Merci Emma !

-Ils ne seront plus là pour te faire de mal ! précisa Emma. Ils sont morts… Ils sont morts ! Ils sont morts !

Elle répéta longuement cette phrase, y mettant moins de force à chaque fois, comme si la culpabilité rongeait un peu plus ces mots.

-Emma ! appela Ruby en la secouant violemment. Arrête ! Ce n'est pas ta faute !

* * *

 _Le shérif Graham regarda sa montre, en faisant les cent pas calmement, il attendait patiemment qu'on vienne lui parler. Regina s'avança vers lui en hochant la tête._

 _-Comment va ton élève ?_

 _-A ton avis… ?_

 _-Regina, je ne pouvais pas imaginer que Pan allait flairer le piège._

 _-C'est ton boulot Graham ! Imaginer toutes les possibilités dans une opération comme celle-ci !_

 _-Écoute, je suis sincèrement désolé !_

 _Elle frissonna._

 _-Tu as froid, tiens…_

 _-Non…_

 _-…si prends ma veste…_

 _-…non, je t'assure._

 _-Regina, prends ma veste ! ordonna-t-il calmement._

 _Elle passa la pièce de cuir sur ses épaules et releva les yeux vers lui._

 _-Tu es toujours aussi belle, complimenta-t-il._

 _Elle eut un rire gêné. Elle avait rencontré Graham lorsqu'il avait tenté de l'aider dans l'affaire qu'elle avait menée contre Sidney Glass, et lorsque Sidney était venu la menacer de nombreuses fois, il s'était interposé. Suite à cela, elle était sortie une ou deux fois avec lui mais n'avait jamais donné suite. A l'époque, ce qu'elle cherchait était un ami et lui voulait bien plus._

 _-Tu sais, je te dois un café ! commença-t-il charmeur._

 _-Tu en dois aussi un à Granny, rappela-t-elle en souriant._

 _Ils discutèrent quelques minutes avant que Regina ne s'inquiète de ne pas voir revenir Emma. Elle s'excusa auprès du shérif et rejoignit la petite chambre._

 _-Emma ? Tout va bien ?_

 _Pour seule réponse, la jeune fille ouvrit la porte, encore tremblante, secouée par des sanglots._

 _-Oh, Emma…_

 _-J'en ai plein partout ! gémit-elle._

 _Regina suivit Emma dans dans la petite salle de bain et referma la porte derrière elle._

 _-Emma, écoute moi, tu vas t'habiller et t'attacher les cheveux, tu prendras ta douche chez moi, d'accord, je t'aiderai, mais je ne peux pas t'aider ici ! Tu comprends ?_

 _-Pourquoi ? demanda Emma déboussolée._

 _-Parce qu'une prof ne peux pas aider son élève à se laver, tu ne crois pas ?_

 _Emma eut un petit rire. Puis, elle secoua la tête en regardant le sol._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, elles rejoignirent Graham qui les fit monter à l'arrière de sa voiture pour les reconduire à celle de Regina. Emma profita de la nuit pour attraper la main de la brune et la serrer fortement. Regina l'encouragea d'un regard et regarda le paysage défiler par la fenêtre tout en caressant les phalanges avec son pouce._

 _-Veux-tu que je m'occupe de ramener Emma chez elle? proposa Graham._

 _-Je crois que vous en avez assez fait! gronda Emma d'une voix rocailleuse._

 _Un silence gêné s'installa et Regina se rendit compte qu'elle portait toujours la veste du shérif._

 _-Merci encore pour ça..._

 _-Garde la, ça me fera une occasion de te revoir, proposa l'homme en lui souriant._

 _Emma fronça les sourcils et regarda l'échange en se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne rien répondre. Regina sourit poliment et tendit néanmoins la veste en cuir au brun._

 _-Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas tellement de temps, Graham._

 _-Bonne nuit alors._

 _-Bonne nuit._

 _Elles se dirigèrent vers la Mercédès. Emma qui fulminait claqua la portière violemment._

 _-T'aurais pu la garder sa veste, vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les deux._

 _-Emma! gronda la brune en la dévisageant._

 _-Quoi Emma!? Pourquoi tu avais sa veste?_

 _-J'avais froid, il me l'a donné, es-tu réellement en train de me faire une scène de jalousie?_

 _-Pff._

 _Il était quatre heures du matin lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans le manoir._

 _-Je vais prendre ma douche dans la salle de bain de la chambre d'ami._

 _-Je viens t'aider._

 _-Non ! Non, ça va. Je vais y arriver._

 _Regina soupira fortement mais la laissa monter à l'étage._

 _Elle attendit qu'Emma la rejoigne jusqu'à six heures. La jeune fille débarqua, les cheveux trempés, goutant sur son pyjama et les yeux bouffis._

 _-Viens, murmura Regina en découvrant l'espace du lit qui était réservé à la jeune fille._

 _Elle s'y réfugia sans rechigner et s'agrippa au corps de la brune. Elle respira profondément son odeur, passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux._

 _-Je t'aime Regina ! murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir._

Emma avait passé la matinée au bureau du shérif pour faire sa déposition. Et on lui avait fait répéter plusieurs fois le moment où tout avait basculé. La fatigue et la douleur ainsi que l'émotion l'avait fait craquer plusieurs fois, et depuis, une scène lui revenait sans arrêt en tête.

 _-T'as pas amené les flics ?! demanda Pan en s'installant tranquillement sur un tonneau de pêcheur._

 _-Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas stupide ! rétorqua Emma._

 _-Bon… on va pouvoir procéder._

 _-Peter ! Y'a quelqu'un dans la bagnole là-bas !_

 _Emma jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à une voiture où elle savait que deux policiers planquaient. Peter, en voyant l'air paniqué de la blonde sut immédiatement de quoi il retournait. Il l'attrapa au moment où une vingtaine de policiers en uniforme et en civil sortirent de toute part._

 _-Salope ! hurla-t-il en mettant son cran d'arrêt sur sa gorge._

 _Elle poussa un cri terrorisé et il lui attrapa le menton pour lui faire lever le visage afin de mieux l'égorger._

 _Emma sentit un liquide chaud lui asperger le visage et des morceaux durs et rèches vinrent lui griffer le visage. Un corps tomba à côté d'eux et elle put voir qu'il s'agissait du bras droit de Pan qui avait un trou béant à la place de son sourire malfaisant._

 _Un autre corps tomba et elle sentit la lame la brûler sur son passage. Soudain, le poids du corps de Peter la fit basculer en avant et sa tête frappa durement le sol._

* * *

Regina leva les yeux de son cahier de note et scruta la blonde sans être certaine que celle-ci l'ait remarquée. Elle referma son stylo et coupa son ordinateur en fermant le capot. Puis, elle se tourna de nouveau vers la blonde.

-Emma ? appela-t-elle doucement en faisant sursauter la jeune fille. Désolée.

-Non, j'étais dans la lune, s'excusa Emma.

Regina hocha la tête mais resta silencieuse, elle voulait attendre qu'Emma lui dise quelque chose ; néanmoins, rien ne se produisit.

-Je pars à Paris, annonça-t-elle.

Emma ouvrit des yeux ronds et sa bouche s'étira en un sourire franc.

-C'est vrai ?!

-Oui ! Je ne voulais pas te laisser seule avec Katherine Midas ! argumenta Regina en souriant à son tour.

-Tu as peur que je tombe sous son charme de garce attardée ?

Regina éclata de rire.

-Non, j'ai plutôt peur que tu la jettes dans la Seine !

Emma s'approcha et emmêla ses doigts à ceux de sa compagne.

-Je suis heureuse que tu viennes, vraiment ! Confessa-t-elle.

-Et que dirais-tu d'un restaurant pour fêter ça ? proposa la cavalière en se levant puis en lissant les plis de son chemisier.

-Euh… je dirais que c'est inconscient et un peu imprudent !

-Si nous allions à Boston ? Je connais un petit restaurant très bien !

-Regina, tu ne connais _que_ des restaurants « très bien » !

-Alors ?

Emma haussa les épaules, elle n'avait pas envie de sortir, elle voulait rester tranquillement affalée sur le canapé mais elle se força à hocher la tête en mimant un sourire convaincu. Regina n'était pas dupe, elle voyait bien que cela ne réjouissait pas la jeune fille mais elle voulait la forcer à sortir pour qu'elle ne s'enferme pas dans une peur de l'extérieur.

-Allons se préparer, j'ai réservé la table pour vingt heures ! informa la brune.

Emma fronça les sourcils et prit une mine boudeuse.

-Tu avais déjà tout prévu !

-Evidemment !

La blonde avait mis une robe évasée au niveau des cuisses, du tulle noir recouvrait le tissu pourpre faisant de jolis effets sur les mouvements de la jeune femme. Elle avait mis des bottines noires pour garder un look rock comme elle l'aimait. Néanmoins, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus de veste et la nuit se faisait fraiche. Elle jeta la moitié de ses vêtements par terre et finit par maugréer, à quatre pattes en fouillant encore et encore dans les bouts de tissu qu'elle attrapait.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda Regina en s'appuyant contre le chambranle du dressing tout en mettant sa boucle d'oreille.

-Non, je cherche une veste pour… wow !

Elle était belle et elle savait se mettre en valeur. Ses fines jambes disparaissaient au niveau du genoux dans une robe gris perle dont le décolleter en cœur dessinait parfaitement sa poitrine. La ceinture qui marquait sa taille était assortie à son bracelet d'argent et ses boucles d'oreilles. Lorsqu'elle s'avança un peu vers Emma, celle-ci put constater que le bas de la robe était fendu jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

-Je te renvoie le compliment, miss Swan ! susurra Regina en remettant une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille.

Ses longs cils maquillés lui donnaient un regard encore plus pénétrant, laissant Emma hébétée.

-Tu as besoin d'une veste ? demanda Regina en sortant un tube de rouge à lèvre de son sac à main.

-Oui, mon blouson rouge est parti à la poubelle…

-Et c'est tant mieux, il aurait été atroce avec cette robe ! jugea la cavalière en pinçant ses lèvres pour que le rouge s'étale naturellement. Elle repassa ensuite la cire colorée afin de former une ligne uniforme.

-Regarde dans mon placard si tu peux trouver ton bonheur !

Emma résista à l'envie de dire que son bonheur ne se trouvait pas dans le placard mais bien à quelques mètres d'elle, en train de se mirer dans la glace. Au lieu de ça, ses pieds la conduisirent à l'endroit où des blazers de différentes couleurs étaient classés. Elle en prit un noir et le plaça devant elle.

-Pas celui-là !

Emma lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide et fronça les sourcils.

-Prends celui avec la doublure pourpre, il sera parfait sur toi !

Une fois qu'elle eut trouvé ledit blazer elle l'enfila rapidement et fonça dans la salle de bain pour nouer ses cheveux en une élégante queue de cheval qui laissa tout de même ses boucles retomber sur son épaule.

Regina l'attendait en bas, Emma pouvait l'entendre aller et venir grâce à ses hauts talons. Elle finit de se maquiller et se rua hors de la chambre pour la rejoindre, elle voulait la voir entièrement vêtue pour être certaine qu'elle ne rêvait pas et que cette créature lui appartenait bien un peu. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle descendit, elle remarqua le regard de la brune se poser sur elle d'une façon qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible. Dans son regard, elle avait l'impression d'être une des sept merveilles du monde. Emma termina la descente sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

-Tu es magnifique, Emma.

-Ouais… si tu savais le boulot que ça m'a pris !

-Ne dis pas de bêtise !

Elles rejoignirent la voiture après que Regina se fût assurée que Beau Miroir et son camarade se portaient bien.

Le trajet fut court, Regina trouva une place non loin du restaurant choisi et elles s'y rendirent à pied. Emma osa même glisser sa main dans celle de l'ancienne mairesse et malgré le léger sursaut de celle-ci, elle eut le droit de la retenir jusqu'à l'arrivée au restaurant. La blonde remercia sa compagne d'un regard avant de confier sa veste à l'homme qui la soulageait.

-Je suis contente de partager cette soirée avec toi, murmura Emma une fois qu'elles furent assises.

-Moi aussi.

-Surtout que ça sera la dernière avant longtemps !

Regina haussa les sourcils, interrogeant son élève du regard.

-Demain, je dors chez August, et après demain, chez Ruby parce que Granny nous a proposé de nous emmener à l'aéroport pour partir à Paris ! Et… et puis après, il y aura Paris…

-Cela promet d'être intéressant.

-Intéressant ?

-Hum hum !

Emma ne put en savoir plus car on leur apporta des cartes pour qu'elles puissent faire leur choix.

-Merci, je sais ce que je veux, refusa Regina en rendant la carte sans même l'avoir lue.

Le serveur fit une légère courbette avant de s'en aller.

-Tu ne choisis pas pour moi ? s'étonna Emma.

Ce fut au tour de la brune de s'étonner.

-Pourquoi choisirai-je ce que tu vas manger ?!

-Ben… c'est toi qui va payer alors…

-Alors cela m'autoriserait à te contraindre ?

-Oui…

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, et je te demanderai de ne plus être mal à l'aise avec le fait que je possède plus d'argent que toi ! Nous n'avons pas la même situation de par notre âge tout d'abord et puis, il y a aussi le fait que grâce à l'argent de mon père, j'ai pu faire de bons investissements ; toi, tu travailles seulement depuis cette année et regarde, tu arrives à te payer un voyage à Paris ! Tu devrais être fière de toi !

Emma était certaine que ses joues étaient en train de rosir mais elle s'en fichait, elle était amoureuse de cette femme, à jamais.

-Alors, tu as choisi ?

Emma reporta son attention sur la carte et contempla les mets qui avaient l'air tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Quelques minutes plus tard, le serveur revint prendre leur commande et la soirée débuta calmement. Elles parlèrent d'Henry, du fait de ne pas l'avoir près d'elles, elles parlèrent aussi de Beau Miroir, de ses progrès, des examens d'Emma, de Paris…

-Les professeurs ont-ils une chambre individuelle ? demanda innocemment Emma en avalant une bouchée de saumon.

-Pourquoi ? voudrais-tu entrer dans ma chambre la nuit ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Hum, ça me paraît dangereux, si jamais nous venions à être découvertes…

-Donc, deux semaines sans se voir, ni… se toucher ! Je vais carrément…

Emma s'interrompit à cause de l'explosion de bruit derrière elle. Elle se figea, tétanisée par l'affreux son qui ressemblait à un coup de feu. Régina n'eut qu'un froncement de sourcils tout en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté pour regarder la serveuse qui avait fait tomber son plateau. Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur Emma, elle vit que quelque chose clochait.

-Emm…

-Je reviens dans une minute ! coupa la blonde en se levant brutalement.

Elle slaloma à toute vitesse entre les tables pour rejoindre les toilettes. Une nausée l'avait soudainement envahie et son sens de l'équilibre fut malmené par des vertiges violents. Elle s'appuya sur le rebord d'un lavabo pour respirer. En relevant ses yeux, elle rencontra son reflet livide qui semblait à bout de force. Le bruit de la salle s'intensifia pour redevenir quasi muet lorsqu'une femme ouvrit la porte des toilettes. Regina s'approcha et encercla la jeune femme de ses bras nus. Toutes les deux faces au miroir, elles accrochèrent leur regard, puis Emma ferma étroitement ses paupières ; la cavalière posa son menton sur l'épaule de sa cadette et caressa doucement, presque imperceptiblement, son ventre.

-C'était une serveuse maladroite, informa-t-elle.

-Je sais.

Emma releva sa main droite pour caresser à son tour l'avant bras de Regina qui encerclait toujours sa taille.

-Tu n'es pas en danger, murmura encore la brune.

-Je sais.

-Emma, regarde-moi, souffla-t-elle contre son oreille.

Elle obéit et retrouva leur reflet dans le miroir. Elle paraissait tellement perdue à ce moment précis… Les longs cheveux de Regina venaient lui chatouiller la joue mais ils furent remplacés par des lèvres douces.

-Rejoins-moi dès que tu te sens mieux, demanda la brune dans le creux de son oreille.

Emma hocha la tête. La solitude qui s'empara d'elle au moment où la brune quitta les toilettes fut comme un rocher trop lourd à porter. Elle effaça rapidement la trace de rouge qu'elle avait sur la joue et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa table.

A la fin du repas, les deux jeunes femmes ne se quittaient plus du regard, il y avait dans les yeux de l'une, une fascination et dans les yeux de l'autre, une tendresse à toute épreuve. Qui aurait pu croire que Regina Mills, directrice adjointe et professeur redoutée pouvait faire preuve d'autant de gentillesse, de calme et de romantisme. Car, même si la soirée n'était pas basée sur le romantisme pur, Emma devait avouer que les gestes de l'ancienne mairesse étaient si gracieux, si délicats, qu'elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour que ce moment ne s'interrompe jamais. Sans réfléchir, elle attrapa la main de la brune qui trainait sur la table et emmêla ses doigts aux siens. Regina lui jeta un regard interrogateur qu'elle balaya d'un sourire.

Le simple contact de la main de la brune dans la sienne, électrisa l'étudiante. Des fourmillements le long de sa colonne vertébrale lui donnèrent une indication sur son état. Son pouce vint caresser les phalanges de Regina, il s'attarda ensuite sur la bague qu'elle portait ; il s'agissait d'un anneau en or blanc serti d'émeraudes. Elle la voyait souvent à son doigt mais elle ne savait pas réellement ce que cette bague représentait.

-Mon père me l'a offerte, informa la cavalière en devinant les pensées de la jeune fille. Pour mes seize ans.

Emma hocha la tête, il y avait une tristesse qui peignait les traits de la brune lorsqu'elle parlait de son père ; Emma était certaine que la brune n'en avait pas encore fait le deuil. Comment aurait-elle pu ?

Alors qu'elle allait se pencher pour venir cueillir un baiser, une voix l'interrompit, une voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis bien longtemps.

-Emma ?!

La blonde pivota pour rencontrer deux billes noires qui la fixaient avec un étonnement non dissimulé. Le profil hispanique mis en valeur par un rouge à lèvre rosé et des cheveux d'un noir de jais rassemblés en une queue de cheval.

Le souffle d'Emma se bloqua dans sa poitrine mais elle trouva un moyen pour retrouver une respiration normale.

-Lily…

Regina détacha sa main de celle de la jeune fille pour la dissimuler sous la table, une angoisse s'empara soudain d'elle. Qui était cette fille et surtout venait-elle d'être découverte?

Le regard d'Emma tomba sur le tablier rouge estampillé du logo du restaurant, puis elle remonta à la rencontre de ces yeux qui ne s'étaient posés sur elle depuis des années.

-Co… comment tu vas ? demanda la brune en avançant d'un pas pour se retrouver près de leur table.

-Bien, je te remercie…

-Je… je travaille ici comme serveuse, c'est pas le pied mais ça paie plutôt pas mal, tu vois…

Emma acquiesça tout en lançant un regard de mise en garde vers sa petite amie.

-Je suis désolée, je te dérange certainement… bonjour ! salua la serveuse en se tournant vers Regina. Je suis Lily, dit-elle en lui tendant une main franche.

-Bonjour Lily, rendit la directrice adjointe en attrapant la main de la jeune fille.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Emma sentit une jalousie intense s'emparer d'elle en plus d'une ancienne colère refaisant surface.

-Ca fait un moment… souffla Lily le regard soudain fuyant.

Emma fit mine de chercher dans sa mémoire.

-Oui la dernière fois que je t'ai vu je montais dans la voiture d'une assistante sociale pour qu'elle me ramène dans le système !

Le regard de Regina allait de l'une à l'autre, ne comprenant pas l'échange qui se produisait sous ses yeux.

Lily joignit ses mains et joua nerveusement avec ses doigts.

-Euh… ouais…tu sais, j'ai essayé de te retrouver après ça mais… enfin j'ai jamais…

-Ouais… « t'as jamais » comme tu dis, et au fond, je crois que je préfère qu'il en soit ainsi !

-Tu sais, je n'ai pas eu la vie facile après ça moi non plus ! informa Lily.

-Ah ouais ?! J'aurai bien voulu en discuter un peu plus avec toi, mais j'ai autre chose à faire ! Railla Emma.

-Emma!

L'étudiante se leva et quitta la salle, visiblement furieuse, laissant Regina en compagnie de sa vieille amie.

Dehors, l'air était encore un peu frais, mais il revigora la blonde qui en profita pour respirer de grandes goulées d'air. Quelques minutes plus tard, Regina la rejoignit, un air perplexe sur le visage. Emma prit soudain conscience qu'elle venait littéralement d'abandonner sa petite amie en plein milieu d'un restaurant bondé.

-Oh merde… Gina, je suis désolée je…

-Qui était cette jeune fille ? demanda la brune en tendant tranquillement la veste qu'Emma avait oublié.

-Une mauvaise rencontre. Répondit celle-ci en passant le blazer.

-Mais encore ?

-Une fille qui m'a apporté beaucoup d'ennuie à l'époque où je tentais de me sortir du système, c'est en partie à cause d'elle que je me suis retrouvée dans des familles de tarés et que j'ai atterri chez George et Linda !

Regina hocha silencieusement la tête et elles se dirigèrent vers la rue où la voiture était garée. Emma semblait ne plus vouloir aborder le sujet mais Regina n'en resta pas là.

-Elle a l'air de vraiment s'en vouloir, tu sais.

Aussitôt, Emma se tendit à côté d'elle, un air agacé plaqué sur le visage et les lèvres pincées en guise de mécontentement.

-Quoi ? Elle t'a servi son discours stupide de petite fille paumée qui a beaucoup souffert d'avoir des parents formidables !?

Regina fronça les sourcils.

-Elle m'a donné ça.

Emma évita le morceau de papier que lui tendait la brune.

-Emma, elle a insisté pour que je te le remette.

-Je me moque de ce qu'elle peut vouloir m'écrire ! rugit Emma, la voix teinté d'une peine immense. Je me moque de ce qu'elle devient et franchement, qu'elle aille au diable ! J'ai d'autres choses à gérer, je crois!

Il y avait une colère vive qui s'échappait de ses mots et l'allure à laquelle elle marchait témoignait de sa rage envers la jeune fille.

-Emma, tu as l'air de lui en vouloir beaucoup mais elle s'en veut aussi...

-Regina, honnêtement, ne te mêle pas de ça ! C'est une pauvre fille qui ne sait pas quoi inventer pour qu'on la prenne en pitié ! Elle m'a fait croire qu'elle était malheureuse alors qu'elle avait une famille qui la recherchait! Si je ne l'avais pas rencontrée…

-Tu sembles penser qu'on est forcément heureux lorsqu'on a des parents ?! Le malheur est donc réservé aux orphelins ? gronda Regina en s'arrêtant de marcher.

Emma ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois pour répondre mais aucun son ne voulut sortir. Comment pouvait-elle dire une chose pareille à Regina. Elle qui avait eu une vie impossible à cause de sa propre mère... Elle rejoignit finalement sa compagne en quelques enjambées et lui attrapa la main, la sentant se crisper.

-Gina, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire mais… elle m'a fait beaucoup de mal et je ne suis pas prête à discuter tranquillement autour d'un café avec cette personne ! Tu peux comprendre?

Regina hocha la tête. Néanmoins, un détail avait attiré son attention et elle ne parvenait pas à passer au-dessus.

-Elle a été quelqu'un pour toi ? demanda-t-elle en reprenant sa marche.

-Oui, bien sûr !

Elle hocha la tête et se renfrogna. Elle avait beaucoup de similitude physique avec la serveuse, à commencer par les cheveux et les yeux, sans oublier les lèvres maquillées de rouge. De plus, l'insistance dont Lily avait fait preuve montrait que peut-être, Emma et elle avait été vraiment très proche, et si tel était le cas, Emma avait dû lui mentir quelque part. La petite blonde sentit l'atmosphère changer et elle ne comprit pas tout de suite l'inquiétude qu'elle lisait sur le visage de sa petite amie.

-A quoi tu penses, Gina ?

-A rien, où est cette voiture ?!

Emma fronça les sourcils et repéra la Mercédès garée un peu plus loin. Quelques gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber.

-Tu es fâchée que je ne te parle pas de cette histoire ? essaya de deviner la blonde.

-Non, tu fais bien comme tu veux !

La jalousie transparaissait dans la voix de la brune et l'évidence frappa soudain Emma.

-Gina ?! Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit? soupçonna-t-elle.

-Rien de particulier, aurait-elle pu dire quelque chose qui te mettrait dans l'embarra?

L'aînée pivota afin de regarder l'étudiante.

-Tu sais, il ne s'est jamais rien passé avec Lily, c'était une amie, c'est tout !

Regina garda d'abord le silence avant de hausser les épaules.

-Elle n'était pas ton genre ?! demanda-t-elle nonchalamment.

Emma s'avança vers sa petite amie et posa ses mains sur sa taille.

-Pas du tout, mon genre c'est Regina Mills !

Regina leva les yeux au ciel puis Emma scella leurs lèvres en un baiser doux et tendre.

-Dans ce cas, tu pourrais au moins la remercier car sans elle, nous ne nous serions probablement jamais rencontrées.

Emma eut un grognement désapprobateur.

-Emma Swan, n'êtes-vous pas contente de m'avoir rencontré?

-Bien sûr que si, c'est vrai que vous êtes un excellent professeur! piqua Emma.

Regina retourna d'abord un visage choqué vers sa petite amie, puis se rendant compte de la farce, elle prit son visage de méchante reine et répliqua:

-Et vous, Swan, une élève déplorable!

-Dans tous les domaines? insista la blonde.

-Il y a encore des lacunes dans certaines zone de compétence mais... vous apprenez vite!

Regina se détacha d'elle pour rejoindre la voiture avant qu'il ne se mette encore plus à pleuvoir et sa démarche parfaite figea Emma dans sa contemplation. Elle s'engouffra à son tour dans l'habitacle et attrapa soudainement la main de l'ex mairesse, l'empêchant ainsi de démarrer.

-Je suis heureuse que tu viennes à Paris, avoua-t-elle. Vraiment, mais... tu es certaine que tu ne risques rien en prenant l'aéroport? demanda-t-elle.

La brune secoua la tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Emma serra un peu plus fortement sa main.

-Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour toi, Gina.

La cavalière déglutit doucement en essayant de fixer son regard ailleurs que sur Emma. Ses larmes venaient naturellement imbiber ses cils. Emma... douce Emma... elle était sans doute la seule personne au monde à s'inquiéter pour de petits détails qui effrayaient aussi la brune mais sans qu'elle ne puisse le dire à personne. Or, Emma lisait en elle et soulevait des questions qui raisonnaient en elle alors même qu'elle n'en avait pas forcément conscience. Chaque matin, la blonde s'enquérait de savoir si Regina avait bien dormi, chaque soir, si elle avait passé une bonne journée. Au fond, c'était ça le plus inconnu pour la brune, personne n'avait jamais voulu son bien être autant qu'Emma. La jeune fille ne pensait pas aux apparences, ni à la sécurité à tout pris, elle ne ressentait aucune pression et s'affirmait chaque jour à vouloir que Regina connaisse le bonheur.

-Oh… je suis désolée, j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

Les hochements de tête négatifs répondirent à sa question, néanmoins, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'éprouver une légère inquiétude. Elle repassa la discussion dans sa tête lorsque la voix de Regina arrêta le cours de ses pensées.

-Je t'aime Emma.

Si la terre avait pu s'arrêté de tourner, elle l'aurait fait à ce moment précis. Elle suspendu le temps afin qu'Emma puisse vivre ce moment à tout jamais. Elle hésita entre éclater en sanglot et rejoindre Regina dans ses larmes ou hurler de joie. Elle opta pour un choix plus classique et étira ses lèvres en un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre. Elle se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres de sa belle tout en calant une main dans sa nuque pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas. Regina attrapa avidement les lèvres tendues en tentant de transmettre tout son amour. Emma se recula enfin au bout de longues secondes, le visage toujours fendu d'un sourire. Regina était tellement belle, la lumière filtrée par les gouttes de pluie qui s'abattaient sur la voiture glissait sur elle comme des paillettes argentée. Son sourire plissait ses yeux, les faisant ainsi flamboyer. C'était officiel, elles étaient l'une et l'autre amoureuse. Regina savait qu'elle se préoccuperait toujours d'Emma, qu'elle ne pourrait se retourner sans chercher son regard et il en serait de même pour la blonde. Cette dernière secoua la main qu'elle tenait toujours.

-Si on rentrait ?

-Excellente idée.

Emma se cala au fond du siège et boucla sa ceinture. Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus heureuse qu'à ce moment précis. Régina venait de lui avouer son amour, elle venait clairement d'admettre une chose qu'elle se refusait depuis bien longtemps, elle venait d'ouvrir un peu plus son cœur à la jeune élève. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à en prendre soin et s'en montrer digne. Emma s'interrogea sur le passé de la brune, avait-elle déjà dit à Narcissa qu'elle l'aimait ? Si tel était le cas, comment celle-ci avait pu y prêter aussi peu d'attention ?

Le retour jusqu'au manoir se fit dans un silence quasi religieux. Alors que la brune remontait le perron pour aller ouvrir sa porte d'entrée, Emma l'arrêta.

-Tu sais ce qui est dommage ? demanda-t-elle.

Le regard interrogateur de Regina lui fournit une réponse négative.

-Tu es vraiment vraiment sexy et belle et magnifique et… d'autres mots que je ne connais pas parce que je n'ai pas assez de vocabulaire, et je voudrai avoir une photo de ce moment ! Une photo que je garderai pour moi et que je ressortirai au moment où la situation sera claire pour tout le monde et je pourrais dire : « voilà, cette beauté, elle m'appartient un peu, elle est un peu à moi et je suis un peu à elle ! » Et les gens seraient sincèrement dégoutés !

-Tu crois ça ? se moqua Regina en secouant ses boucles brunes.

-Ce qui est dommage c'est que je n'ai pas cette photo.

Regina pouffa de rire lorsqu'Emma la plaqua doucement contre la porte, une main dans les cheveux d'ébène et l'autre sur la hanche encore habillée. Regina s'écarta tant bien que mal pour poser son front contre celui de l'étudiante.

-On la prend cette photo ?

Elles utilisèrent le téléphone de Regina pour capturer ce moment, jugeant que cela était plus prudent, après tout, celui d'Emma passait souvent dans les mains de ses amis.

-Attends ! Pour une fois que je suis en robe, j'aimerai que ça se voit ! marmonna Emma en cherchant un retardateur sur l'appareil.

Elle se dépêcha de caler le portable contre un pot de fleur mais dût s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises, le téléphone ne cessant de glisser. Regina éclata de rire en voyant Emma, le bras toujours tendu vers l'appareil au cas où il tomberait.

-Nous n'allons pas avancer dans notre programme très rapidement, miss Swan ! se moqua la brune.

-Merde ! Il a prit la photo ce con ! maugréa la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils pour remettre le retardateur un peu plus longtemps.

Elle se dépêcha de venir se placer à côté de sa compagne et entoura sa taille d'un bras protecteur. Au bout de quelques secondes, Regina se tourna vers elle et l'interrogea du regard.

-La photo est prise ?

La voix rauque surpris Emma qui posa ses doigts contre le bras de la cavalière.

-Je ne sais pas…

Les prunelles de Regina trouvèrent celles d'Emma et celle-ci sentit une chaleur s'installer vers son bas ventre. Elle décala sa main dans le dos de l'ancienne mairesse où elle pouvait sentir sa peau brûler à travers le tissu. Elle la plaqua de nouveau contre la porte pour emprisonner ses lèvres. Elle fouilla rapidement la poche de la jeune femme pour trouver ses clés et jeta un petit coup d'œil pour se servir de la bonne clé.

-Je vais chercher mon téléphone, informa la brune en se décollant d'elle.

Emma regarda le petit cygne argenté pendre du trousseau et eut un petit sourire fier. Soudain, elle sentit les bras de la brune l'entourer ainsi que sa bouche lui offrant des baisers derrière son oreille. Elle poussa la porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre le plus rapidement possible et passa le petit émetteur devant le boitier de l'alarme pour la désactiver. Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'en faire plus car déjà, Regina refermait la porte derrière elle, les laissant toutes les deux dans le noir.

Appuyée contre la porte et malgré l'obscurité, Emma put voir ses prunelles la dévorer ardemment. Elle se jeta littéralement sur sa compagne pour profiter enfin de ses caresses, de ses baisers et lui rendre son « je t'aime » d'une façon enflammée. Elle caressa sa cuisse qui l'avait narguée dans la voiture et la souleva légèrement avant de la lâcher pour passer ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs. Elle fit reculer la brune contre la porte. Elle ne parvint pas réellement à déterminer qui avait gémit avant l'autre mais elle redoubla d'ardeur. Elle releva la robe jusqu'à la taille de sa compagne et d'une légère pression, les jambes de Regina vinrent s'accrocher autour des hanches de la jolie blonde.

Ses lèvres brûlantes se perdirent dans le cou parfumé alors que ses mains montaient encore sous la robe, pourtant déjà très moulante, pour venir toucher le ventre plat et tonique de la cavalière. Quelque part derrière elle, les talons tombèrent, provoquant un bruit sourd qui figea Emma durant quelques instants.

-Emma, appela Regina d'une voix rendue grave par le désir.

La petite blonde se détacha à contre cœur du corps bouillonnant de sa petite amie pour s'agenouiller devant elle la faisant doucement rire. Elle passa ses mains sous la robe pour venir accrocher les collants noirs qui l'empêchaient d'aller plus loin. Tout en les faisant descendre, elle posa sa bouche sur le tissu de la robe, à l'endroit où le bas ventre de Regina aurait du se trouver et elle appuya des baisers marqués. Une main vint se placer sur son crâne et parvint même à attraper quelques mèches de sa queue de cheval. Elle fit lever un pied après l'autre pour retirer le tissu sombre puis elle se releva et s'écarta complètement de sa petite amie qui grogna de mécontentement.

-Retire ta robe, s'il te plait, demanda Emma d'une voix grave et suppliante.

Elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre et lorsque les nuages laissèrent enfin filtrer un rayon de lune à travers la fenêtre, Emma put voir les mains de la cavalière disparaître dans son dos pour défaire la fermeture dont elle entendit le bruit familier. Elle frissonna d'avance et une fois que les mains de l'ex mairesse furent revenues devant elle, elle l'interrompit en se précipitant vers elle à nouveau.

-Laisse moi faire maintenant ! murmura-t-elle.

-Avec plaisir !

Très lentement, Emma découvrit d'abord le buste de sa belle et le parsema de baiser provoquant des soupirs appuyés ; enfin elle décolla le corps de la directrice adjointe de la porte afin de laisser tomber la robe grise au sol. Elle passa ses mains sous les fesses de sa belle qui comprit clairement le message ; aisément, les jambes vinrent entourer ses hanches et Regina se retrouva portée à travers le hall d'entrée jusqu'au salon pour y passer une bonne partie de la nuit.

* * *

Comme promis, la veille du départ, Emma dût aller dormir chez Ruby, néanmoins, n'ayant pas le moral à cause des flashs qui ne cessaient de peupler sa mémoire, elle voulut passer un peu de temps avec la brune qui savait mieux que quiconque apaiser ses tensions, mieux que la tonne de médicament qu'elle devait ingurgiter. Elle prétexta des heures supplémentaires au Chapelier Flou et rejoignit les bras de sa belle. Elle rentra chez Ruby vers vingt-trois heures.

-Pas trop dur ton service ? demanda Ruby en finissant de refaire son bandage alors qu'elle sortait de sa douche.

-Ouais… nan tu sais… c'était une soirée comme une autre !

-Y'avait du monde ? demanda ensuite son amie en lui mettant un liquide poisseux sur ses point de suture.

-Un peu, mentit Emma.

-Moi j'ai pas trouvé qu'il y avait tant de monde que ça !

Emma fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle en se glissant sous les draps du matelas d'appoint que son amie avait installé.

-Je te dis ça parce que ce soir, j'ai été faire un tour au Chapelier flou, pour te faire une surprise ! Et devine quoi…

-Ruby…

-Em' tu te fout de ma gueule !? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

-Mais rien…

-Bah alors t'étais où ?

-Je… suis allée courir !

-En pleine nuit !?

-Ouais…

-Allez, tu sais quoi, tu m'énerves, si t'as envie d'avoir des secrets, je t'oblige pas à m'en parler ! Evite juste de te mettre dans la merde, cette fois!

-Non Rub ! C'est pas des secrets, c'est juste que je… je…

-Tu… ? Je suis pas débile, Emma ! Une fille qui sort le soir sans le dire à ses amis c'est soit pour faire le tapin soit parce qu'elle a une histoire de cœur, ou de cul d'ailleurs ! Et comme je doute que tu sois le genre de fille à faire le tapin…

-…Tu me rassures…

-Ca fait combien de temps que tu me caches ça, Em' ? s'agaça la brune.

-Quelques… mois.

-Des mois ? putain Em' !

-Oui je sais, mais je ne peux pas t'en parler plus, j'aimerai hein… crois-moi… mais…

-Mais c'est compliqué, pas vrai ?

-Oui, avoua Emma en regardant fixement ses mains, mal à l'aise.

-Ok, ça va ! se calma Ruby. Mais quand tu en auras marre de garder tes secrets pour toi, tu pourras me tenir informer ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Promis !

* * *

L'aéroport était mouvementé, même en pleine nuit. Les élèves surexcités parlaient forts et les enseignants tentaient, tant bien que mal d'imposer le silence. Emma regardait la moindre petite chose avec attention ; Belle et Ruby qui avaient déjà pris l'avion se moquaient gentiment de leur amie en la voyant bondir à chaque nouvelle découverte. Quant à Regina, bien que stressée, elle tentait de prendre plaisir à ce début de voyage. David les avait déposées, elle et Mary-Margaret et Regina avait été heureuse de retrouver un peu ses amis qu'elle avait délaissés jusqu'alors. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle avait vu Emma surgir dans l'aéroport, elle avait ressenti une certaine tristesse de ne pouvoir partager ce moment avec elle. Elle la regardait de loin, prendre des photos avec ses amies et s'amuser d'un rien.

-Pas trop déçue de ne pas voir ton amant secret avant deux semaines ? demanda Ruby en s'installant à côté de la blonde, une boisson chaude entre les mains.

-Non, pas vraiment non, répondit Emma en fixant Regina qui commandait un café au comptoir.

-J'en reviens pas que tu ais pu me cacher ça pendant des mois ! souffla Ruby en ayant l'air déçu de ne pas s'en être aperçu plus tôt.

-Tu sais, si je ne t'ai rien dit au début, c'est parce que ce n'était pas vraiment sérieux, mentit l'étudiante.

Une annonce leur demanda de se présenter aux portes d'embarquement et un mouvement unanime s'effectua. Dans la file d'attente, Emma sentit son ventre se serrer. C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait l'avion et elle s'inquiétait de savoir si elle allait avoir peur au décollage, pire pendant tout le vol. Bien évidemment, elle pensa au fait que l'avion pouvait bien se crasher et cela la refroidit durant quelques instants. Une main vint s'appuyer sur son épaule et elle se retourna pour trouver les yeux réconfortants du professeur Mills.

-Tout va bien Miss Swan ? demanda-t-elle en laissant encore sa main quelques secondes contre son pull.

-Ouais… ça va ?

-Elle a la trouille de l'avion, prévint Ruby qui n'était pas du tout affecté par le fait de prendre un engin qui pouvait tomber du ciel à tout moment.

Regina eut un haussement de sourcil et Emma baissa les yeux, gênée.

-Vraiment, miss Swan ?

-Un peu… c'est la première fois que je prends l'avion, avoua-t-elle à son amante.

-Les premières fois sont toujours un peu effrayante mais tout compte fait, je suis certaine que vous allez trouver ça super et vous en redemanderez même après !

Emma vint planter ses prunelles dans les yeux de la directrice adjointe.

-Je suppose, murmura-t-elle doucement.

-Allez Em', t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer ! rassura Ruby en la prenant par l'épaule.

-Où êtes vous placé dans l'avion ? demanda Regina en s'avançant un peu plus dans la fil d'attente.

-Euh…

Après un soupir, Regina prit les billets de la blonde et fronça les sourcils, puis, un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Vous êtes à l'arrière de l'avion, miss Swan, c'est une très bonne place ! Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Emma hocha plusieurs fois la tête et déglutit lorsque leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Elle rencontra de nouveau le regard de sa petite amie et lui envoya un sourire.

-Merci professeur !

Elle se retourna afin de présenter ses billets à l'hôtesse qui lui souhaita un bon voyage avant de passer au suivant.

Ruby sautillait gaiement, un bras passé autour des épaules de Belle et Ruby.

-Ca va être génial ! On posera devant la Tour Eiffel, et on pourra manger du pain français ! Tu crois qu'ils vendront des bérets, là-bas ?

Les questions de Ruby se noyèrent dans l'esprit d'Emma qui se concentra pour ne pas céder à la panique. Elle tendit encore ses billets après avoir pénétrée dans l'appareil. Malheureusement, Belle, Ruby et Emma ne furent pas placées à côté et malgré les suppliques de plusieurs élèves, il fût interdit de changer de place.

Lorsqu'Emma arriva à la sienne, elle se figea immédiatement, Ruby la heurta de plein fouet.

-Putain, Em' !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Belle en regardant Emma.

En suivant son regard, elle comprit immédiatement de quoi il retournait.

-Oh putain…

-Emma, c'est laquelle ta place ? demanda Belle.

-103B

Les trois jeunes filles regardèrent le numéro des places, remontant doucement les fauteuils. Ruby posa une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un rire moqueur et Belle pinça les lèvres.

-Miss Swan, comme on se retrouve...

* * *

Review?


	22. Chapter 21- Paris

rozaline38: Je ne lis pas si souvent que mon chapitre est super et ça fait toujours plaisir ^^. Eh oui, Emma ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi ahah ^^Merci pour les réactions post-trauma, j'espère qu'elles font vraies ^^ Se soutenir dans l'avion? Pour le voyage, je te laisse découvrir.

Evil queen Momo: Merci! Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise!

moithea: Ahah! Oui elles sont en vie, mais j'espère que la suite te plaira tout de même!

KindOf1: Merci pour ce joli commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire! Merci merci merci encore de commenter, ça me fait chaud au coeur!

Bonne Ame: Le lemon n'a pas été développé volontairement petite perverse! ^^J'aime pas trop les clichés, j'espère que ce chapitre ne l'est pas trop!

Angels-sama: ahah je suis contente de t'avoir fait peur! Quant à Lili, je te laisse découvrir ça dans l'histoire! Ruby est un peu l'amie déjantée qui te dit tes quatre vérités histoire de te dire quelque chose! lol. J'attends tes hypothèses ^^

Titimaya: Bienvenue à Paris, bisous!

evilhayleyregal: Les moments tendres ont été coupés hihi! mais pas pour longtemps! J'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira!

Artemis972: Je suis d'accord avec toi, on ne peut pas juger une personne maltraitée, humiliée, battue... Quant à Daniel, ce n'est pas lui qui a mis l'idée dans la tête d'Henry?! Regina ne peut rien faire car a-t-elle seulement porté plainte? sans cela, il n'y a aucune trace... même avec un poste à responsabilité, peu de chose sont contrôlable... J'espère que la suite te plaira et continue de commenter hihi^^

Guest: Il me semble t'avoir déjà lu. Cette histoire est différente des autres parce que c'est la mienne! Toutes les histoires sont différentes! Si on veut lire la même chose à chaque fois, on relis la même fiction, encore et encore, c'est tout!

Elo: Oui le jeu de jalousie était très sympa à écrire, et j'aime bien les moments doux qu'elles ont l'une avec l'autre! La photo sur le téléphone est une prise de risque, c'est tout^^

Serieslover44: J'aime bien le fait qu'elles soient toujours là l'une pour l'autre! Quant à la déclaration de Regina, elle a été longue mais je suis contente qu'elle arrive maintenant ^^Toutes tes questions trouveront réponse un jour, n'ai crainte! ^^

StitChE: Merci de commenter, j'aime bien tes petites reviews qui me laisse savoir ce que tu en penses!

Guest: J'aime beaucoup ta théorie et je te laisserai la vérifier dans les chapitres futures ^^

Pilounana: Merci infiniment d'avoir lu de bout en bout, c'est adorable, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!

breathe: merci à toi de commenter!

Me and myself: Ah si je ne risque pas de séquestration, alors tout va bien! ça me plait quand tu me dis que c'est filmique, ça me correspond pas mal! Le jet'aime a mis pas mal de temps à arriver mais je pense qu'il est compréhensible qu'il arrive seulement maintenant! L'autre fiction, je la poursuivrai quand j'aurai un peu plus de temps ^^à très vite!

kelly: Ahah, je te laisse découvrir le reste!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 21-Paris**

Assise sur son sac de voyage, Emma regardait les autres élèves récupérer leur valise. Belle avait déjà la sienne mais plusieurs d'entre elles avaient été perdues et Ruby se décomposait à mesure que les bagages avançaient sur le tapis roulant. Lorsqu'enfin elle l'aperçut, elle se mit à pousser des cris de joie faisant rire la moitié de ses camarades.

-Emma ! Belle ! J'ai ma valiiiiise !

-Oui, tout l'aéroport a entendu, Ruby ! grinça la brunette en donnant un coup d'épaule à Emma.

-Ouais… ouais… balbutia Emma.

-Ca va pas ? demanda Ruby en poussant la blonde pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur son sac de voyage.

-Si, je suis fatiguée, c'est tout !

-Ca s'est bien passé dans l'avion ? questionna son amie.

-Oui, bien sûr !

 _Les moteurs de l'avion étaient en marche depuis quelques minutes mais Emma ne parvenait pas à décoller son regard de la directrice. A côté d'elles une personne qu'elles ne connaissaient pas avait déjà commencé le visionnage d'un film. Emma se tourna franchement vers son professeur._

 _-Sérieusement ?_

 _-Je t'assure que c'est une coïncidence ! marmonna Regina en continuant de lire son magazine._

 _-C'est quand même bizarre ! chuchota Emma._

 _-Emma, calme toi._

 _Elle se réinstalla dans son siège et expira bruyamment. Elle jeta un œil par dessus l'épaule de la brune afin de voir ce qui se passait derrière le hublot._

 _-Angoissée miss Swan ?_

 _-Je veux pas qu'on s'écrase._

 _Regina pouffa doucement, et naturellement, elle vint presser la main de la jeune fille. L'étudiante la retira vivement en jetant des coups d'œil autour._

 _-Emma, personne ne peut nous voir, je t'ai connu plus téméraire !_

 _-On n'était pas entouré d'une horde d'élèves totalement fan des ragots !_

 _Le décollage fut annoncé et les lumières s'éteignirent afin de préserver le sommeil des passagers qui s'étaient endormis. Emma se cramponna au siège alors même que l'avion n'avait pas encore atteint la piste. Ne pouvant la laisser dans un tel état de nerfs, Regina lui prit gentiment la main. Emma s'agrippa de toutes ses forces lorsque l'appareil prit de la vitesse ; alors qu'elle pensait que l'avion était à son maximum, il accéléra encore et elle tenta de s'assurer en jetant un regard à sa compagne qui compatit devant sa mine défaite._

 _Lorsque les roues quittèrent le sol, Regina caressa le dos de la main de la jeune femme afin de la rassurer. L'engin eut une secousse en survolant l'aéroport et instantanément, Emma rapprocha le bras de Regina afin de mieux se tenir._

 _-Tout va bien aller, murmura la brune en se penchant un peu plus vers la blonde._

 _-Vivement qu'on atterrisse… maugréa-t-elle en basculant la tête sur son siège._

 _-Emma !_

 _La blonde ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver en face du visage inquiet de sa petite amie. Elle toussa soudainement et reprit une respiration sifflante en portant sa main à sa gorge. Elle aurait juré que la lame de Pan était encore contre son cou et qu'elle allait se faire trancher la gorge d'un instant à l'autre._

 _-Ca va ? demanda Regina en gardant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Tu faisais des bruits étranges._

 _Le souffle court, Emma hocha simplement la tête en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil, se sentant soudain nauséeuse._

 _-Le médecin a dit que tu aurais des douleurs à la gorge, c'est normal, ça cicatrice, rassura la directrice adjointe en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau._

 _-J'ai… fait un cauchemar. Avoua Emma, les yeux baissés vers le sol de l'appareil._

 _-C'est normal, c'est encore très récent dans ta tête, et tu es encore très choquée._

 _-Ouais…_

 _Emma jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et remarqua que la plupart des gens dormaient, penchés sur leur siège, la tête dodelinant ou encore basculée en arrière._

 _-Ca va être compliquée, murmura la blonde. Si je me mets à faire des cauchemars comme ça, qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir raconter aux filles ?_

 _-La vérité…_

 _La jeune femme se renfrogna._

 _-Il ne reste plus que deux heures de vol, tu devrais essayer de dormir encore un peu, conseilla la brune en replaçant la couverture sur les épaules de la petite blonde._

 _-Tu veux bien me tenir la main, juste le temps que je m'endorme ? réclama-t-elle en prenant son air de chien battu._

 _Sous la couverture, elle sentit la main de sa compagne rejoindre la sienne et lui caresser doucement les phalanges. Un sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'elle se mette en position pour dormir._

-Est-ce que c'est une blague ? claqua la voix de Regina faisant se tourner tous les élèves.

-Oh non ! gémit un garçon aux grands yeux verts.

-Ils ont perdu la valise du professeur Mills !

Emma éclata de rire et elle fut bien la seule, tous les autres la regardèrent comme si elle était devenue folle.

-Emma !

-Non mais… euh… c'est quand même pas de chance que ça tombe sur elle !

-Pas de chance pour nous tu veux dire ? répliqua Katherine en passant une main dans ses cheveux dorés.

Emma se remit à rire avant de voir le regard noir de l'ex mairesse.

-Swan ! Quelque chose vous fait rire ?!

-Euh… non… non professeur !

Après un regard plus taquin que meurtrier, Regina pivota pour chercher quelque chose du regard.

-Il ne me reste plus qu'à aller au service des réclamations ! maugréa-t-elle.

Mary-Margaret se mordit les joues pour ne pas rire et le docteur Hopper n'en menait pas large non plus, Will Scarlet s'éloigna avec la brune en essayant de la calmer. Une fois qu'elle eut transmis les informations dont la compagnie avait besoin pour lui renvoyer sa valise, tous se dirigèrent vers le bus qui devait les emmener dans le centre de Paris. Les élèves avaient leurs visages collés aux vitres du car, parfois, on entendait un petit cri lorsque quelqu'un reconnaissait un monument ou arrivait à déchiffrer les panneaux français. Les professeurs semblaient plus détendus ; ils se permettaient même de se faire des blagues aux élèves qui profitaient de cette occasion pour découvrir leurs enseignants.

La seule qui restait silencieuse était Regina, elle jetait des coups d'œil boudeur à travers la grande vitre du car.

-Professeur, c'est bête ce qui est arrivé à votre valise ! entamma Ruby qui était assise non loin de la brune.

-Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, miss Lucas, marmonna-t-elle en ayant l'air d'avoir avalé un porc-épic.

-Surtout que vous êtes la seule dans ce cas ! lança Emma avec un sourire moqueur.

La jeune femme se tourna vers sa petite amie secrète.

-Merci miss Swan, vous êtes d'un grand réconfort !

-On peut vous prêter des affaires, si vous en avez besoin ! proposa Belle en donnant à Emma un coup dans les côtes.

-C'est gentil mais le professeur Blanchard vient de me proposer la même chose.

Emma manqua de s'étouffer, elle imaginait mal Regina habillée avec des vêtements autres que les siens.

-Vous allez porter les fringues de Mademoiselle Blanchard ?

-Les _fringues_ , miss Swan ?

-Vêtements…

-Je vous prierai de parler de façon un peu plus correct ! Personne ne voudra jamais croire que je vous ai aidé pour votre Mémoire !

Belle s'étrangla de rire et Ruby la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. L'humeur joyeuse contamina Emma qui tenta de remonter le moral de son professeur favori en se réjouissant de pouvoir parler à sa petite amie aux yeux de tous. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, tout était redevenu calme dans l'autocar, la fatigue des huit heures d'avion commençait à se faire ressentir. Même si les élèves ne voulaient pas perdre une seule journée, il avait été convenu que durant la première ils se reposeraient. Bien entendu, ils avaient l'autorisation de sortir pour visiter la longue rue dans laquelle ils séjournaient mais avait interdiction formelle d'aller plus loin. Lorsque l'autocar s'arrêta devant l'auberge de jeunesse qui allait les accueillir pour le séjour, chacun y alla de son petit commentaire.

-C'est magnifique ! souffla Belle en voyant l'architecture haussmannienne qui les entourait.

-Putain, ils se sont pas foutus de nous !

-Ca vous plait miss Swan ? demanda Regina en se penchant doucement vers son élève favorite.

-C'est très beau, oui.

Un petit homme chauve les accueillit en tentant de s'adresser à eux dans un anglais correct. Il bavarda longuement avec Mary-Margaret et Regina et leur laissa le soin de traduire ses paroles aux élèves. Les chambres qui leur avaient été réservées – étant les seules de l'auberge- permettaient à quatre personnes de dormir dans la même chambre. Mulan rejoignit la chambre de Belle, Ruby et Emma qui furent ravies d'éviter la présence de Katherine. Bien qu'un étage fut réservé pour les filles et un autre pour les garçons, Emma ressentit la frustration en se rendant compte que sa chambre était à l'opposée de celle de sa compagne, pas qu'elle voulait la rejoindre durant la nuit – la présence de Mary-Margaret compliquant considérablement les choses- mais elle aurait voulu la raccompagner ou juste savoir qu'elle se trouvait de l'autre côté du mur. Belle et Ruby, fatiguées comme jamais, décidèrent de dormir un peu alors qu'Emma ruminait dans son coin. Pour ne rien arranger, les nuages se crevèrent pour laisser tomber des torrents d'eaux glacées. Emma descendit dans le petit salon dans lequel elle fut surprise de trouver plusieurs élèves ainsi que Regina, qui lisait dans un coin. L'air de rien, la blonde attrapa un livre et s'installa à deux chaises de la brune qui esquissa un sourire discret.

-On a du mal à dormir, Miss Swan ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

-On n'est pas fatigué ! rétorqua Emma amusée. Et vous ?

-Mary-Margaret ronfle, c'est un enfer !

-Non ?! s'étonna Emma en ouvrant son livre.

Après un léger silence, Regina tourna une page tout en demandant :

-Votre installation s'est bien passée ?

Emma regarda un de ses camarades passer non loin d'elle et attendit qu'il fut éloigner pour répondre.

-Ma chambre est trop loin ! marmonna-t-elle doucement.

-Trop loin de quoi ? questionna la brune en levant les yeux.

Emma rejoignit son regard pour lui faire comprendre sa pensée sans aucun mot.

-Oh…

Regina leva un sourcil et replongea dans sa lecture. Emma eut un sourire vainqueur et se délecta de voir le rouge apparaître sur les joues de sa petite amie.

-Dans tous les cas, il va falloir jouer de malice et surtout être discrète !

-La discrétion, c'est mon dada ! assura Emma avec une mine déterminée.

Regina referma son livre produisant un petit son sec et planta son regard sur Emma.

-Nous n'avons pas la même définition de ce mot je crois ! railla-t-elle.

Ce fut au tour de la blonde de lever les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de l'ex mairesse.

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que si vous arrivez à lire un livre français à l'envers, c'est que vous vous êtes bien moquée de votre professeur tout au long de vos années d'études ! murmura Regina en se penchant imperceptiblement vers elle pour se faire entendre.

Emma regarda son livre plus attentivement et alors que Regina se levait pour partir, elle le referma pour le laisser sur la table comme s'il lui avait sauté des mains.

Le lendemain, lorsque la brune était arrivée habillée d'une chemise rose et d'un jean noir, Emma avait failli étouffer de rire mais elle était parvenue à maintenir une certaine contenance avant que la brune ne la terrasse du regard.

Elle ne voulait pas se mettre à dos sa compagne alors qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire ou dire pour se faire pardonner rapidement. La visite du Louvre s'avéra être intéressante mais Emma lançait beaucoup de regard vers la directrice adjointe ; elle était frustrée de ne pouvoir que la regarder. De plus, elle avait sans arrêt peur de se faire pincer en train de la mater ouvertement. A un moment, Belle suivit son regard et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'Emma scrutait le visage du professeur de littérature. Peu à peu, elle eut l'impression qu'un panneau affichait clairement ses pensées et se mit à rougir férocement.

-Tout va bien, Em' ? demanda Ruby à voix basse.

-Oui… Oui ça va !

-Tu es sûre ? t'es toute rouge !

Le regard inquisiteur de Belle acheva d'uniformiser son teint et elle sentit une chaleur s'emparer de son corps tout entier. Elle quitta son pull pour contrer cette sensation de feu mais la voix de Regina ne l'aida pas à se concentrer.

-Les filles, restez silencieuses ! intima-t-elle.

La blonde eut un petit gémissement plaintif et lança un regard suppliant vers son amante qui se borna à l'ignorer superbement. Emma attendait la fin de la journée avec impatience…

Il y avait de nombreux bars dans le quartier où les étudiants logeaient et bien qu'ils avaient eu l'interdiction formelle de sortir pour boire de l'alcool, beaucoup d'entre eux s'y risquèrent. Belle, Ruby et Emma furent parti du lot et elles se rendirent dans un petit bar bondé où on ne leur demanda évidemment pas leur carte d'identité. Elles commandèrent des cocktails mais furent déçues de la dose d'alcool bien moins forte qu'aux Etats-Unis. En même temps, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver dans un commissariat français avec pour seul bon de sortie son professeur de littérature. Les trois amies enchainèrent les boissons et ressortirent quelques heures plus tard, Belle ne tenant plus très bien debout et Ruby chantonnant une Marseillaise revisitée. Néanmoins, quelques français reconnaissant l'air se mirent à chanter en brandissant leur verre ou leur bouteille de bière ragaillardissant la jeune fille qui leva un point en l'air.

- _Aux aaaaaaaaaaarmes citoyans ! Formeeeeeeeez vos mataillons ! Machooooons ! Machooooons ! Qu'uuuun sang impuuuuur, Arbeuuuuuve vos tillooons !_

Son français approximatif fut néanmoins compris et un jeune homme vint la prendre dans ses bras pour continuer avec elle sous les rires de Belle et Emma qui regardaient le spectacle, sidérées.

Elles montèrent à leur étage de façon la plus discrète possible mais furent surprise de trouver le docteur Hopper au beau milieu du couloir.

-Oh merde ! grogna Ruby en cherchant rapidement sa clé.

-Mesdemoiselles, le couvre—feu est dépassé de dix bonnes minutes ! gronda-t-il en s'approchant d'elles.

-On était en bas, professeur, dans le petit salon et on n'a pas vu le temps passer, inventa Emma en passant un bras autour des épaules de Belle pour qu'elle ne vacille pas trop.

-Vraiment ?! Je viens du petit salon, je n'ai vu personne… dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Aaaaah bah nous on vous a vu ! s'exclama Ruby en se tournant pour pointer un doigt chancelant vers lui.

-Rubs, ouvre la porte ! souffla Emma.

S'il se rapprochait, il allait sentir l'alcool qui émanait des filles et elles seraient foutues pour le reste du voyage.

Mulan, prenant certainement pitié en entendant leur échange vint leur ouvrir et les laissa entrer alors qu'elles saluaient le docteur en y mettant peut-être un peu trop de bonnes volontés.

-Oh putain ! Il était moins une ! s'esclaffa Belle lorsqu'Emma la déposa sur son lit.

-Ouais ! Bravo Emma pour avoir ouvert la porte ! félicita sincèrement Ruby en articulant tant bien que mal.

Emma se chargea de remercier Mulan et se mit en pyjama avant de se hisser dans son lit et de refermer les rideaux qui l'entouraient.

Le matin du quatrième jour, alors que les étudiants étaient réunis dans le hall, un homme arriva avec une valise de marque à la main. Il demanda à l'accueil le numéro de chambre de Regina Mills. L'occasion étant trop belle, Emma se jeta sur le comptoir pour proposer d'emmener la valise. Mary-Margaret venait de descendre dans le hall, Regina serait donc seule dans la chambre. La blonde se dépêcha de grimper les étages avec l'énorme valise et se présenta devant la porte 304. Elle reprit son souffle avant de frapper quelques coups contre le bois sombre.

-Mary, je te jure que je ne peux pas sortir avec ces vêtements qui… oh… Emma !

-Salut ! Je t'amène ta valise et…

Elle détailla les vêtements qui semblaient ridicules sur Regina. Le rose ne lui allait vraiment pas.

-…et ta dignité, pouffa l'étudiante.

Aussitôt, la main de la directrice adjointe vint agripper le col de la jeune fille et elle tira dessus pour l'entrainer dans sa chambre. Emma termina plaquée contre la commode hideuse de la chambre et les gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche prouvaient son envie d'avoir plus. Lorsque la brune s'écarta d'elle, elle voulut se raccrocher à elle mais Regina lui interdit du regard.

-Gina ! supplia-t-elle en descendant de la commode.

-Emma, tout le monde m'attend dans le hall et je crois que cela ne passerait pas inaperçu si nous arrivions ensemble, débraillée et… couvertes de sueur !

Emma sentait son bas ventre chauffer sérieusement.

-Oui… bon est-ce que je peux au moins t'embrasser encore ?!

Regina quitta le T-shirt rose et le pantalon de la même couleur pour se retrouver en sous-vêtements sexy.

-Ce sont tes sous-vêtements ? demanda Emma en ne les reconnaissant pas.

-Je les ai acheté hier pendant que vous visitiez le musée d'Art Moderne !

Emma se rapprocha, comme hypnotisée par le corps somptueux qu'elle avait devant elle.

-Ils te vont très bien ! susurra-t-elle en caressant l'épaule de sa compagne.

Regina se pencha pour ouvrir sa valise et Emma se mit derrière elle, son bassin touchant l'arrondi des fesses fermes. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et caressa doucement la peau de son amante.

-Emma, sois sage ! demanda la brune en lui donnant une tape sur la main.

-C'est très dur de t'obéir ! avoua-t-elle en se penchant pour déposer un baiser à la pliure de son épaule.

-Oui, il me semble que pour toi, « obéir » est une chose difficile ! je crois avoir entendu que vous aviez dépassé le couvre-feu avec tes amies !?

-Oui, de dix petites minutes seulement !

-Emma, sérieusement ! Enlève tes mains de là ! gronda Regina en se redressant pour passer sa main dans la chevelure de la blonde restée derrière elle.

Instantanément, Emma remonta ses mains contre la dentelle qui cachait les seins de sa belle et un râle de désir quitta la gorge de la brune. Les lèvres de la plus jeune se perdirent dans le cou hâlé pour rejoindre le lobe d'oreille frémissant.

Trois coups brefs contre la porte les firent se séparer comme si elles s'étaient brûlées mutuellement.

-Bon sang !

-Professeur Mills, euh… c'est Ruby, je suis désolée mais Emma est-elle avec vous ?

Les deux coupables se regardèrent et Emma se mordit la lèvre, angoissée à l'idée d'être découvertes. Elle se recula dans un coin et se pressa contre le mur comme s'il pouvait la happer toute entière.

-Miss Lucas, pourquoi votre amie serait-elle dans ma chambre !? gronda Regina d'une voix agacée maîtrisée à la perfection.

Emma l'admira quelques instants, elle avait ce regard déterminé malgré la panique qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage.

-Euh… elle devait vous apporter votre valise et…

-Elle l'a fait et je suis en train de me changer, miss Lucas ! Vous pouvez la chercher ailleurs !

Son ton était sans appel et les pas de Ruby s'éloignèrent rapidement. Emma pouvait l'imaginer, rouge de honte à l'idée d'avoir dérangé « Millsy ».

-Emma ! Tu devrais partir avant que ton amie décide d'envoyer l'armée ! Et on devrait être plus prudente !

-Tu veux bien mettre ta robe bleue ?

-Quoi ?!

-Ta robe bleue ! chuchota Emma en déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres pulpeuses.

Elle l'avait fait, Regina avait mis sa robe bleue pour le plaisir d'Emma, ce qui avait embrasé la jeune fille sans qu'elle ne puisse rien pour se soulager.

Les jours passèrent et Emma ne retourna pas dans la chambre de sa petite amie, elles s'arrangeaient pour ne jamais se retrouver ensemble si bien que cela en devenait suspect.

-Il y a un problème avec Mills ? demanda Belle un matin alors qu'ils petit déjeunaient tous dans le restaurant de l'auberge de jeunesse.

-Hein ?! s'étonna Emma en renversant la moitié de son jus d'orange. Merde !

-Bah… elle t'a aidé à préparer ton mémoire, et elle t'a pas mal aidé à ce que j'ai compris et… vous ne vous adressez quasi pas la parole, remarqua la jeune fille en se servant un croissant.

Emma haussa les épaules, maussade.

-Ben oui, j'ai pas besoin d'être collée à elle… répliqua la blonde, acerbe.

-Nan, j'ai pas dis ça mais c'est étrange que tu lui parles à peine ! Non ?

-Je sais pas, je n'avais pas remarqué que je ne lui parlais pas ! Ecoute, Belle, franchement, t'as pas autre chose à faire que de surveiller mes échanges !?

-Rhooo c'est vrai Belle, on pourrait plutôt parler de la façon dont on va se venger de Katherine !

-A part la jeter de la Tour Eiffel, je ne vois pas bien ! maugréa Belle, vexée d'avoir été rabrouée.

-Allez Belle, te bile pas ! Emma est quelqu'un de très secret ! Surtout en ce moment !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Belle suspicieuse.

-Rubs !

-Emma a quelqu'un depuis plusieurs mois et elle ne veut pas dire de qui il s'agit !

-Parce que ça ne te regarde pas ! répliqua Emma en prenant un petit pain au lait.

-Tu as quelqu'un ?!

-Oui ! Oh ça va mademoiselle « je me tape l'avocat de mon père » !

-Je ne me tape pas l'avocat de mon père, je suis tombée éperdument amoureuse !

-Eh ben c'est peut-être pareil pour moi ! s'écria Emma rouge de colère.

La salle du petit déjeuner devint étrangement silencieuse et Emma remarqua soudain qu'elle s'était levée, le poing compressant le petit pain, le réduisant en charpie. Des rires moqueurs s'élevèrent de la table de Katherine mais Emma se chargea de la faire taire :

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a Barbie pouffe ?

-Emma ! s'offusqua Belle en lui attrapant le bras pour qu'elle se rasseye à sa place.

-Excellent Emma ! « Barbie pouffe » ! s'esclaffa Ruby.

La salle reprit peu à peu les discussions et Belle en profita pour poursuivre la leur.

-Donc, tu as quelqu'un, c'est bien ça !

-Ouais !

-Tu veux pas nous dire de qui il s'agit ?

-Non !

-Non elle peut pas parce que c'est compliqué !

Belle lâcha ses couverts pour mettre ses mains devant sa bouche.

-Oh mon Dieu !

-Quoi ?

-Quoi ? demanda Emma d'une voix blanche.

-Je sais qui c'est !

-C'est qui ? c'est qui ?! s'écria Ruby en se rapprochant de Belle inconsciemment.

-C'est Killian ! souffla la brune en libérant sa bouche de ses mains.

Soulagée, Emma se remit à boire et manger.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, Belle !

-Mais si, c'est évident voyant, et ce qui est compliqué c'est que… il n'a… enfin il a beaucoup souffert ! Bon sang, c'est pour ça que tu t'es lancé dans cette histoire stupide des Devil's E…

-Belle ! l'interrompit Ruby en voyant la mine d'Emma changer à vue d'œil.

-Je vous attends dans le hall ! coupa-t-elle en se levant, une furieuse envie de vomir lui tenant au ventre.

-Des fois, t'es pas fini ma pauvre hein ! Quand t'es partie dans tes théories à la con !

-Oh je t'en prie Rubs ! Ne me dis pas que ce n'était pas stupide de partir sur les traces d'un gang de fou furieux ! Tu l'entends toi aussi la nuit ! Elle fait des cauchemars… puissants…

Emma n'entendit pas la suite, se précipitant dans les toilettes pour rendre sa nourriture.

Elle fut dans un état seconde tout le reste de la matinée et ne put rien avaler lors du repas de midi.

L'après midi était consacrée à la visite du Jardin du Luxembourg. Emma était ravie d'être à l'extérieur car elle avait un grand besoin d'air et de soleil. Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde que dans le petit village où elle vivait, mais elle se voyait parfaitement vivre avec Regina et Henry à Paris. L'idée lui traversa l'esprit brièvement mais elle s'y accrocha pourtant afin de penser à autre chose.

Belle et Ruby voulait absolument manger un goûter à la Brioche Dorée de l'autre côté du boulevard Saint Michel ; Emma se désolidarisa et marmonna qu'elle les attendrait vers le bassin où de nombreux étudiants s'étaient installés pour bavarder. Elle repéra Regina qui discutait avec Mary-Margaret, elle s'installa à côté d'elles l'air de rien.

-Emma !? Tu n'es pas avec Ruby et Belle ? s'étonna Mary-Margaret.

Regina pivota vers Emma et quitta ses lunettes de soleil afin de dévisager sa petite amie.

-Non. Elles voulaient manger un truc alors je leur ai dit de me rejoindre ici !

-Ah d'accord, tout va bien ? Tu t'amuses ? questionna Mary-Margaret.

-Oui, c'est super !

-Tu ne voulais pas appeler David ? suggéra intelligemment Regina en voyant qu'Emma devait lui parler.

-Ah si ! Je vous laisse !

Emma attendit que la petite brune fût suffisamment loin pour se pencher vers la directrice adjointe.

-Il paraît qu'on ne se parle pas assez !

-Pardon ?

-On est trop distantes, c'est Belle qui me l'a fait remarquer ce matin, au petit déjeuner !

-Il ne me reste plus qu'à te parler longuement !

Emma s'allongea sur sa chaise, elle se sentait bien près de Regina aux yeux de tous tout en étant cachée.

-Tu aimes Paris ?

-Oui, je crois. C'est très grand et très effrayant mais c'est une ville parfaite pour disparaître.

Regina fronça les sourcils.

-Tout va bien Emma ?

-Oui… je…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil afin de s'assurer que personne ne pourrait l'entendre.

-Je… je fais des cauchemars…violents, dans lesquels je me vois mourir étouffée par mon sang ! Ou alors ma tête roule par terre et je vois mon corps tomber…

-Emma, c'est normal ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

-Je m'attendais à ce que l'opération réussisse ! Pas à ce que ce soit un fiasco total !

-Oui mais il va falloir être patiente parce que tes cauchemars ne disparaitront pas comme ça. Tu devrais en parler au docteur Hopper ! suggéra la jeune femme en regardant son collègue de l'autre côté du bassin.

-Oh nan ! Merci mais je suis pas dingue !

-Emma, les psy ne sont pas uniquement pour les dingues et…

-C'est non ! Je ne veux pas parler à quelqu'un d'autre !

Ce petit côté exclusif amusa Regina qui ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'angoisse lorsqu'elle pensa que peut-être, elle ne pourrait pas aider sa compagne.

Néanmoins, les jours qui suivirent furent plus simples à supporter pour toutes les deux, Regina et Emma pouvaient se parler aisément et quelques gestes étaient échangés ; une main sur l'épaule ou sur l'avant-bras, un coup de coude discret… Cela leur permettait de libérer la tension accumulée et de rassurer Belle quant au fait qu'il pouvait se passer quelque chose entre le professeur Mills et Emma.

Lors d'une après-midi où les élèves avaient une visite libre, Emma, Ruby et Belle se retrouvèrent dans la même file d'attente que leurs professeurs qui attendait une table dans un petit café de renom. On leur proposa une table pour sept personnes et les professeurs, voulant passer plus rapidement, appelèrent les trois jeunes filles pour partager un goûter avec elles.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous autour de la table, Ruby près de Will, Emma face à Regina, Belle entre Emma et le Docteur Hooper et, tout de suite à côté de Régina, Mary-Margaret passait commande.

-Vous avez fait des emplettes les filles ? demanda Will en essayant d'engager la conversation sereinement.

-Moi oui, mais je crois que ça ne rentrera jamais dans ma valise, maugréa Belle en jugeant tous ses sacs disposés ici et là.

-Peut-être que je te ferai une place dans ma valise ! proposa gentiment Emma.

-Tu es certaine qu'il y aura assez de place ? Elle m'a déjà l'air déjà bien rempli…de secrets !

Ruby suivait l'échange en sirotant son coca nerveusement, la tension entre ses deux amies était palpable depuis que Belle lui avait suggérer son aventure avec Killian.

-Belle, c'est franchement pas le moment ! dit Emma d'une voix tranchante.

La jeune fille se renfrogna et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil défoncé qui lui faisait office de siège. Les discussions reprirent autour d'elles sans que ni l'une ni l'autre ne participe. Elles s'affrontaient du regard jusqu'à ce qu'un coup léger donné contre son tibia n'interrompe la jolie blonde. Incertaine, elle regarda Regina qui était en grande discussion avec Mary-Margaret concernant l'une de leur prochaine visite vers le Moulin Rouge.

Emma sentit pourtant bien un second coup contre son tibia qui la fit chercher le responsable autour de la table. Mais en sentant de petits orteils monter de sa cheville à son genoux, elle dût bien se rendre à l'évidence : Regina Mills cachait sacrément bien son jeu. La blonde tenta d'ignorer ce petit pied qui savait parfaitement faire son effet en regardant les murs recouverts d'affiches de différents spectacles. Le pied de Regina se retira et elle vit son petit sourire réconfortant lui réchauffer le cœur. Son regard tomba sur une fresque représentant l'histoire d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles et elle se sentit soudain incroyablement triste. Alors que leurs parts de tarte venait d'arriver, Emma se leva brusquement, manquant de renverser la table.

-Em' ! appela Ruby en essayant de se lever, la table l'en empêchant, elle frappa le bras de Belle. C'est malin !

Regina s'essuya rapidement les lèvres et se leva pour suivre la blonde.

-Swan ! Appela-t-elle alors que la blonde atteignait la rue Pavée.

-Gina, c'est pas le moment ! souffla-t-elle en continuant à marcher rapidement pour s'éloigner. Elle était en colère et triste et aurait volontiers giflé sa meilleure amie pour l'avoir mise dans un tel état.

-Emma, qu'est ce qui se passe ?! intervint la directrice adjointe en posant une main sur l'avant-bras de l'étudiante.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Regina pencha la tête pour forcer Emma à la regarder plus intensément.

-Belle s'est mis en tête que j'avais une histoire d'amour secrète ! Et… ça me tue de ne rien pouvoir dire !

-Oh…

Regina semblait ennuyée, elle se recula un peu pour garder une distance de sécurité.

-Tu penses qu'elle se doute de quelque chose ?

-Je viens de te dire qu'elle pensait que j'avais une histoire d'amour secrète ! Je crois qu'effectivement, elle se doute d'un truc !

-Oui mais, est ce que tu penses que c'est avec moi !? s'écria Regina la voix aigüe.

Emma se stoppa net avant de se tourner lentement vers sa compagne. Elle avait l'air à bout de souffle et inquiète. La jeune fille leva les mains pour la calmer.

-Non, je ne pense pas, elle songe à un gars de l'école.

Regina fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé Emma avec un garçon, elle qui était si douce avec elle et si tendre…

-Un gars ?

-Ouais, et ne me joue pas une scène de jalousie !

Le ton sec d'Emma étonna la cavalière qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Devant l'air blessée de Regina, la jeune fille prit soudain conscience qu'elle n'était responsable de rien et s'excusa rapidement :

-Ecoute, je suis désolée mais… elle me stress, j'ai toujours peur qu'elle me pique mon téléphone pour voir mes messages ou qu'elle me suive jusqu'au manoir quand on sera rentré !

-Pourquoi ne pas lui dire que ça ne la regarde en rien ?

-C'est ce que j'ai fait mais elle n'a pas l'air persuadé de ça ! Je te jure, elle met son nez de partout !

-Bien, il va falloir qu'on remédie à cela.

Emma tourna son visage vers elle et elle put y lire la détresse d'être abandonnée.

-Tu vas pas t'éloigner de moi à cause de ça ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, mais il va bien falloir que nous fassions quelque chose pour éviter d'être repérée !

Elles étaient arrivées près d'un square et Emma décida d'entrer sans attendre de savoir si la brune serait d'accord.

-Je ne veux pas qu'on s'éloigne ! maugréa la cadette.

-Oui mais, si cela permet à Belle de se calmer, ce serait une bonne chose non ?

Emma haussa les épaules, elle en avait assez de devoir se cacher sans arrêt, elle ne voulait pas mettre Regina dans l'embarra mais elle avait besoin que son couple soit reconnu afin que Will cesse de regarder ses décolletés et que Belle la laisse enfin tranquille avec ses questions. Plus que jamais, Alice lui manquait.

Elles s'installèrent sur un banc et regardèrent les enfants se précipiter sur les toboggans, se poussant pour avoir la meilleure place sur les chevaux en bois.

-Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, je suis désolée que tu ne puisses pas en parler à tes amies mais je pense que tu sais ce qui se passerait pour moi si la chose venait à s'ébruiter !

-La chose ?

-Notre histoire ! rectifia rapidement Regina pour ne pas froisser la blonde à fleure de peau.

-Gina, j'ai envie de t'embrasser dans ce parc et je me fous de savoir si on peut nous voir ou non ! Je suis fatiguée d'être sans arrêt sur mes gardes !

-Toi tu ne risques rien, c'est peut-être pour ça que tu es tellement inconsciente ! sourit Regina en croisant les jambes.

Elle avait un air tranquille que lui enviait Emma. Effectivement, elle ne courait aucun risque et elle se trouva bien égoïste de songer qu'il n'y aurait pas de conséquence si elles venaient à se faire surprendre.

-Je suis désolée, murmura Emma avant de se lever pour quitter le square.

Le moral d'Emma ne remonta pas facilement, elle était maussade, songeant constamment au fait de ne pas passer un séjour telle qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Ruby tenta de lui faire oublier les paroles de Belle en l'emmenant faire du shoping mais là encore Emma pensait à Regina et au fait de ne pouvoir la toucher, la prendre dans ses bras ou simplement l'appeler par son prénom lorsqu'elle le souhaitait.

Elle lui acheta un T-shirt en affirmant à Ruby qu'elle le prenait pour elle-même. Ensuite, elle prétexterait l'avoir oublié à l'auberge.

Le dernier jour arriva finalement et leur dernière visite n'était rien d'autre que le symbole mythique de Paris : la Tour Eiffel. Les professeurs avaient décidé que ce serait leur dernière visite pour leur laisser à tous, un souvenir inoubliable. Tous montèrent en haut de la sculpture de fer pour pouvoir admirer la ville qu'ils avaient pris le temps de découvrir et d'aimer.

Belle se posta à côté d'Emma accoudée à la barrière et soupira. Elles regardèrent la Seine s'écouler tranquillement dans son lit et Emma parla des gens qui était réduis à de minuscules poussières aux pieds solides de la Tour. Le Trocadéro leur faisait fièrement face mais les jets d'eau ressemblaient à présent à de minces filets pouvant s'écouler d'un robinet.

-Emma, je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit, l'autre jour…

-C'est oublié, Belle, marmonna rapidement Emma qui ne voulait pas revenir sur cette discussion douloureuse.

-Ouais… je suis pas sûre parce que je sens que ce n'est plus pareil, tu vois… Et honnêtement, Ruby m'a parlé et elle a raison, moi je vous ai caché ma relation durant un bout de temps alors…

-Belle, le problème c'est qu'il n'y a pas de relation ! Il n'y a rien !

-Mais Ruby a dit que…

-Oui, il y a quelque chose de compliqué mais… je ne veux pas que vous fouiniez là-dedans parce qu'il n'y a rien de bon qui en ressortirait, ni pour vous, ni même pour moi !

Belle ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer, le trouvant rien de plus à ajouter elle se tut quelques minutes.

-En tout cas, je suis désolée… tu as le droit d'avoir des secrets.

Emma n'eut pas le temps de répondre car les professeurs les firent se rassembler pour prendre une photo d'eux et Regina parvint à se placer vers Emma. Ce serait leur seconde photo ensemble. Un touriste allemand leur proposa de prendre la photo afin qu'ils soient tous dessus et Will vint se placer entre Emma et Regina pour enlacer sa taille. Et ce qui pouvait passer pour amical ne fut pas du tout au goût de la blonde qui lui lança un regard meurtrier.

-Un…

Regina lui envoya un regard désolé qu'Emma ignora. Belle lui secoua l'épaule afin qu'elle regarde l'objectif.

-…Deux…

Innocemment, Emma leva son pied et attendit la fin du décompte pour l'écraser violemment sur celui de son professeur de sport qui grimaça en jetant à la jeune fille un regard déconcerté. Tous se mirent à hurler pour prendre une seconde photo dans l'instant.

-Swan ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ?! s'écria Will en se massant la cheville.

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! dit-elle sèchement.

-Oh tu n'as pas fait exprès, permets moi d'en douter !

Elle haussa les épaules et le groupe se dispersa afin de rejoindre la terre ferme. Dans les escaliers, Regina vint se placer vers sa petite amie et lui lança un regard noir.

-Ce n'était pas malin ! lança-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Il n'avait qu'à pas faire ça ! rétorqua Emma sans se laisser démonter.

Elle s'attendait à ce que la brune l'épingle contre la rambarde ou lui lance une réplique cinglante, mais au lieu de ça, elle leva les yeux au ciel et accéléra le mouvement pour dépasser la jeune fille. Défaite, l'étudiante s'arrêta quelques secondes pour prendre conscience que Regina était en train de lui faire la tête.

-Emma ! Il faut qu'on se dépêche pour pouvoir se préparer pour la grande soirée de clôture ! rugit Ruby trop excitée.

-Tu as ce qu'il faut ? demanda la blonde en suivant Regina du regard.

Pour seule réponse, Belle ouvrit son sac pour montrer une petite clé en argent.

La vengeance pouvait commencer !

-C'est simple, il faut que vous attendiez qu'elle ait remarqué qu'elle n'a plus de clé ! souffla Emma en se penchant vers ses deux amies.

-Et après ?

-Après on rentre, on fait ce qu'on a à faire mais… il faut quelqu'un pour faire le guet !

-Moi je veux bien m'en charger ! souffla Ruby tout excitée à l'idée qu'une telle mission lui soit confié. Mais attention, il faut pas que vous vous plantiez ! prévint-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bon… et si elle arrive tu…

-Je fais la chouette !

-Brillante idée, Ruby, c'est sûr que là, elle ne se doutera de rien ! ironisa Belle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine tandis qu'Emma se prenait un fou-rire à la simple image de Ruby tentant de faire la chouette au beau milieu du couloir qui menait aux chambres.

-Fais la chouette pour voir ?! demanda la blonde qui suffoquait presque.

Ruby étendit les bras pour débuter sa démonstration mais Belle lui fit baisser, l'air paniqué sur son visage.

-Non mais non !

Emma repartit de plus belle en se tenant les côtes.

En arrivant à l'auberge, elles se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la chambre de Katherine pour préparer leur mauvais coup et Emma faillit se reprendre un fou rire en se remettant l'image de Ruby en tête.

-Concentre-toi ! chuchota Belle en débouchant son feutre.

Soudain, elles entendirent Ruby hurler derrière la porte.

-Hou ! Hou ! Hou ! Hou !

Emma éclata de rire et Belle, plus sérieuse lui prit le poignet pour sortir mais elles se figèrent en entendant les voix de Katherine et de ses amies.

-Non mais franchement, quelle débile cette fille !

-Regardez la battre des bras comme une cloche !

Emma se mordit la lèvre pour ne par recommencer à rire.

-Emma ! souffla Belle.

-Quoi ? De toute façon, elles ne peuvent pas entrer, elles n'ont pas la clé !

-Oui mais on ne sait jamais, elles peuvent nous entendre !

-Merde ! La clé… entendirent-elles derrière la porte.

-T'as perdu la clé ?

Belle sourit en échangeant un regard complice avec son amie mais elle déchanta en entendant Katherine dire à ses groupies de l'attendre devant la porte.

Emma devint soudain très pâle, elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à cette éventualité et elle lâcha ce qu'elle avait dans les mains pour se rapprocher de Belle.

-Putain, putain, putain, putain ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-elle en tournant en rond dans la pièce.

Belle se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux en regardant autour d'elle.

-Belle qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Emma un peu plus fort.

-J'en sais rien ! s'énerva la petite brune.

-Mais tu dois savoir ! C'est toi le cerveau de la bande !

-Tais-toi ! Emma !

Elles cherchèrent un moyen de filer mais elles étaient au troisième étage d'un immeuble parisien, sauter par la fenêtre n'était pas une option et la porte d'entrée était le seul autre moyen de sortir de la pièce.

-Il faut qu'on trouve une cachette ! murmura Belle en se penchant pour se mettre sous le lit.

Alors qu'elle venait de réussir à se caler contre le mur pour pouvoir accueillir Emma, la voix de Katherine leur fit battre le cœur un peu plus fort.

-Le gérant a bien voulu me donner sa clé de secours, je lui ai dit qu'on avait laissé la clé dans la chambre !

La clé tourna rapidement dans le verrou, trop rapidement. La porte s'ouvrit alors que les pieds d'Emma dépassait encore du lit.

-Hey !

-Katherine ?

-Les profs veulent nous voir en bas ! Ils ont un truc à nous dire ! lança la voix de Ruby.

-Oh c'est pas vrai !

Emma se dépêcha de rentrer ses jambes sous le lit et elle put voir la porte se refermer. Elle poussa un soupire de soulagement avant d'échanger un regard avec Belle.

Elles sortirent tant bien que mal de sous le lit et ouvrirent prudemment la porte. Alors qu'elles sortaient, elles heurtèrent quelqu'un et les deux filles hurlèrent de surprise.

-Putain Ruby ! s'écria Belle en lui frappant le bras.

-Mais… aïe ! Je venais vous chercher !

Emma referma soigneusement à clé et se tourna vers ses amies.

-T'as fait la chouette ! pouffa-t-elle en s'accrochant à l'épaule de la brune pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire.

Ruby leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, faut qu'on se dépêche parce que quand les blondasses vont se rendre compte qu'il n'y a rien du tout dans le hall, elles vont rappliquer illico !

Elles s'engouffrèrent dans leur chambre pour se préparer tranquillement. Vers vingt heures, elles entendirent la voix du professeur Mills s'écrier dans le couloir.

-Jeunes gens, il est temps de descendre ! Je suppose que vous vous êtes toutes préparées avec le plus grand soin et il est l'heure de le montrer.

-Emma, t'es prête !? demanda Ruby en terminant de mettre son récils.

-Oui, oui, voilà !

Les trois amies sortirent dans le couloir pour retrouver leurs camarades et s'apprêtait à descendre lorsqu'un cri les firent se retourner.

-David !?

Mary-Margaret se tenait dans une robe de soirée rouge, ses cheveux courts maintenus sur le côté par une petite barrette dorée. En face d'elle, se tenait le professeur Nolan, un sac de voyage à la main et l'air fatigué sur le visage.

-Je t'ai enfin trouvé ! maugréa-t-il en lâchant son sac pour accueillir sa femme entre ses bras.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Eh bien, je t'ai rejoins pour qu'on puisse passer ces derniers jours ensembles !

-Il ne reste plus qu'une soirée, David ! lui annonça la brune en se mordant la lèvre.

-Plus maintenant ! dit-il en sortant des billets d'avion de sa poche.

Mary-Margaret se colla à lui pour l'embrasser et quelques sifflements filèrent dans les rangs. David sourit contre les lèvres de sa femme et se tourna ensuite vers l'attroupement qui les regardait.

-Vous n'avez pas une soirée qui vous attend, vous ?

-Rho ! Il est tellement sexy ! s'exclama Ruby un peu trop fort.

Tout le monde rit de bon cœur et Emma applaudit Ruby afin de la mettre un peu plus dans l'embarra.

-Allez ! Filez ! lança Mary-Margaret en ne quittant pas son homme des yeux.

Regina se présenta à côté d'eux et David lâcha sa femme pour prendre son amie dans ses bras.

-Merci pour les billets, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

La brune lui caressa le dos et se recula pour lui sourire.

-C'est le moins que je pouvais faire !

Emma détailla sa petite amie du regard et la trouva encore une fois magnifique. Il aurait été difficile de la trouver hideuse, songea Emma. Leur regard se croisa durant une seconde avant que la brune ne reporte son attention sur David qui se trouvait devant elle et qui lui parlait de son voyage.

-Emma ! On y va ! s'écria Belle pour attirer son attention.

Le salon avait été décoré pour leur offrir une jolie soirée et un buffet encadrait la salle pour qu'ils puissent manger et boire sans alcool à loisir. Au fond de la salle, des petites tables avaient été disposées afin qu'ils s'asseyent lorsque leurs pieds seraient trop douloureux.

Ruby se rua sur les petits fours pour les dévorer à la table qu'elles avaient choisis.

-Hey ! Les filles ! les appela Will. Vous êtes très jolies !

-Merci professeur ! s'écria Ruby pour le remercier alors qu'elle avait la bouche pleine.

Emma secoua ses boucles blondes devant l'air hilare de Belle. La soirée avança doucement et lorsque Ruby et Belle furent invitées par deux beaux garçons de leur promotion, Emma resta seule à sa table en picorant la charcuterie qui se trouvait là.

-Pauvre Swan… personne ne veut d'elle, minauda Katherine en se penchant vers sa table.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la petite blonde se pavaner.

-Ouais… je préfère être seule que mal accompagnée, dit-elle simplement, sachant pertinemment que c'était loin d'être sa meilleure réplique.

Katherine plissa ses petits yeux mesquins puis haussa les sourcils.

-Abandonnée de tous… encore.

-Tu sais Katy, j'aime bien quand tu t'acharnes sur moi parce que je sais que tu es bien focalisée sur moi et que tu ne vois pas ce qui va t'arriver en pleine tronche un peu plus tard ! Alors continue, reste bien concentrée !

L'air mauvais de la pimbêche disparut pour laissé place à une inquiétude paranoïaque, elle se mit à regarder de tous côtés sans pouvoir deviner ce qui l'attendait.

Un garçon se pencha vers Emma pour l'inviter, c'était un ami de Killian avec qui elle avait discuté quelquefois, elle accepta la main qu'il lui tendait et se laissa entrainer sur la piste de dance.

-Bonne soirée Kat ! susurra-t-elle en passant devant son ennemie.

Alors qu'elle rejoignait la piste, et avant même d'avoir compris ce qui se passait, elle sentit son ventre se tordre. Le garçon qui l'escortait posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour débuter ce slow et elle l'entoura de ses bras pour l'accompagner. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en comprenant enfin que la chanson qui était en train de passer n'était autre que Creep… Elle chercha sa compagne du regard. Celle-ci avait accordé une dance à Will qui lui caressait doucement le bras. Si Emma sentit la colère montée en elle, elle prit un peu de hauteur pour constater que Killian aurait fait la même chose si elle avait dansé avec lui. Elle accrocha alors son regard à celui de Regina et eut un petit sourire en se rendant compte qu'elle aussi repensait à cette soirée où Emma lui avait dit « je t'aime » pour la première fois. A la fin de la danse, elles se dirigèrent vers le bar afin de se rafraichir et se retrouvèrent côte à côte.

-Je suis désolée mesdames, mais je n'ai plus de glace… mon réfrigérateur vient de me lâcher et…

-Oh non ! gémit Emma en prenant sa boisson tiède.

-Vous ne savez pas où on peut trouver des glaçons ? demanda Regina en attrapant son verre.

-Ben… je viens d'appeler mon fournisseur mais…

-Et si on allait en chercher dans le bar d'en face ? proposa Emma.

-Euh… oui, je n'y avais pas pensé !

-Restez-là, miss Swan, je ne vous laisse aller nulle part !

-Alors venez avec moi ! provoqua la blonde.

Regina haussa un sourcil et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire franc.

-Très bien, mon cher, nous allons chercher de la glace !

-Vous êtes des anges !

Elles sortirent de la chaleur étouffante et longèrent la rue où des jeunes faisaient eux aussi la fête.

-Tu es très belle, murmura Emma en caressant tendrement le bras nu de sa compagne.

-Toi aussi, complimenta à son tour la directrice.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le barman et lui demandèrent gentiment un bac de glace pour une soirée qui se tenait un peu plus loin. Un peu réticent au début, il changea d'avis lorsque la brune joua de son charme. Le dj de la soirée baragouina dans son micro et tout ce qu'Emma comprit fut que la prochaine chanson était dédiée aux amoureux de la soirée. Après que quelques notes au piano furent jouée, et que les couples eurent rejoins la piste, la voix de Jasmine Thomson s'éleva dans la salle. Emma coula un regard vers Regina qui n'avait absolument pas conscience de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Doucement, elle lui attrapa le bras pour la tirer lentement vers la piste de danse.

-Emma ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? demanda-t-elle entre ses dents.

-S'il te plait, j'ai envie de danser avec toi ! Personne ne peut nous voir ici ! Ils sont tous à la soirée ! argumenta la blonde.

Le visage de l'ex mairesse s'apaisa soudain et elle se laissa emmener sur la piste, au milieu d'autres couples qui s'embrassaient langoureusement.

Les mains moites, Emma rapprocha le corps de son amante contre le sien et elle utilisa la position qu'elles avaient lors de leur première danse. Regina la rassura d'un seul regard et déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez, puis elle cala son visage dans le cou de sa petite amie.

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
 _Tu ne sais que tu étais en haut que lorsque tu te sens en bas_  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
 _Tu détestes la route seulement lorsque la maison te manque_  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
 _Tu ne sais que tu l'aimes que lorsque tu la laisses partir_

Les minutes s'écoulèrent tendrement, laissant aux deux amantes le temps de partager un moment unique à Paris, dans un bar du onzième arrondissement. A la fin, l'étudiante se décolla doucement de la brune et murmura :

-J'ai pas besoin de te laisser partir pour me rendre compte de l'amour que j'ai pour toi !

Regina rit doucement et lâcha la main de la jeune fille pour qu'elles aillent finalement chercher les glaçons tant attendus.

Lorsqu'elles revinrent, la soirée battait son plein, les assiettes étaient vides et le moment que Ruby, Belle et Emma attendait était arrivé !

-Bordel ! T'étais passé où ? demanda Belle en se ruant sur son amie.

-Je suis allée aidé le barman !

-T'as quoi sur le nez ?! questionna Ruby en fronçant les yeux.

Maudit rouge à lèvre ! gronda mentalement la lycéenne. Elle se dépêcha d'enlever la trace et les filles rejoignirent un endroit d'où elles pouvaient absolument tout voir.

Après un discours rapide où les élèves hurlèrent une bonne dizaine de fois afin de montrer qu'ils étaient heureux et ravis d'avoir participé à ce voyage, les lumières s'éteignirent enfin et la soirée débuta pleinement.

Mais au milieu de la musique et des discussions, un cri s'éleva. Emma, Ruby et Belle éclatèrent de rire en assistant à la scène qu'elles avaient mis tant de temps à préparer.

La robe de Katherine était illuminée par des inscriptions sur le tissu ainsi que son visage couvert de maquillage phosphorescent ! Le reste des élèves suivit les trois comparses alors que Winter Winds était déversé dans la salle.

Katherine hurla et trépigna mais rien ne faisait disparaître les mots écrits sur sa belle robe beige. Plus elle criait et tentait d'effacer les lettres, plus Emma riait sentant sa vengeance assouvie.

Mais bientôt, le regard auréolé de couleurs phosphorescentes de Katherine se posa sur le trio et elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à elle.

-Swan ! hurla-t-elle.

-Oh ! Tiens ! Kathy, tu passes une bonne soirée ?

-Te fous pas de moi Swan ! Cette blague idiote viens de toi !?

-Kathy, tu dis sans arrêt que tu adores être le centre du monde, et que tu es la lumière que chacun veut atteindre, là au moins, il n'y a aucune métaphore, tout le monde te voit et pour tout le monde, tu es la lumière de la soirée !

Le visage barbouillé de la blonde se mua en une grimace de colère et elle quitta la soirée, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

David voulut la rattraper mais Mary-Margaret l'en empêcha.

-Après tout, ça lui apprendra à être une vraie pimbêche ! murmura-t-elle en le trainant au milieu de la piste.

-Miss Mills, je vous sers un verre pour vous remercier de m'avoir rendu un grand service ! s'exclama le barman en lui tendant un verre de vin blanc.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et utilisant son meilleur accent français elle le remercia.

Le docteur Hopper vint s'asseoir sur le tabouret à côté du sien et scruta la jeune femme qui sirotait tranquillement.

-Eh bien, c'était un joli voyage, merci de m'avoir pris comme remplaçant sur le projet, Regina !

-Je vous en prie, Archie, c'était avec plaisir, et puis vous parlez très bien le français !

Le rouquin hocha la tête et commanda un thé glacé.

-Je suis allé faire un tour tout à l'heure, la ville la nuit est vraiment belle ! informa-t-il.

Regina acquiesça silencieusement ne voyant pas pourquoi il lui parlait soudain de cela. Le barman lui donna son verre et il but une gorgée avant de gémir doucement.

-Whoo, eh bien… avec des glaçons, c'est franchement meilleur, n'est-ce pas Regina ?!

Elle se figea soudain et finit par tourner lentement la tête vers le psychologue. Elle ne sut quoi répondre, le ton de l'homme restant joyeux, elle ne parvenait pas à se rendre compte s'il savait quelque chose ou non.

-Vous êtes très proche de vos élèves, je crois.

Son cœur accéléra le rythme et elle sentit ses mains devenir moites.

-J'essaye de les aider le plus possible en les amenant le plus loin, s'entendit-elle répondre d'une voix blanche.

-Oui… le plus loin…

Nulle doute qu'il avait vu quelque chose, mais quoi ?

-N'est ce pas ce que vous faites avec vos patients ? rétorqua-t-elle soudain agacée qu'il la mène en bateau.

-Si, bien entendu ! Mais je n'obtiens pas les mêmes résultats…

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-D'Emma Swan ! trancha-t-il en posant ses petits yeux sur elle.

Regina sentit son cœur faire une chute vertigineuse dans sa poitrine, elle dut s'agripper fortement au pied de son verre pour garder une certaine stabilité.

-Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure et je dois avouer que cette jeune femme accepte des choses avec vous qu'elle n'accepterait avec aucun autre professeur, confia Hopper avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de thé glacé.

-Ah oui ?

-C'est un fait, vous avez dompté la jeune Emma Swan et je vous en félicite. Maintenant, je ne suis pas certain que vos méthodes soient approuvées par l'éducation nationale mais…

-Regina ! Oh pardon Archie, j'aimerais faire danser cette magnifique femme, je peux ? demanda David en plaçant une main sur la hanche de son amie.

-Je pense que oui, répondit Archie en se remettant droit sur sa chaise.

-Allez Redge, tu es bien trop jolie pour rester au bar ! charma le bel homme en l'aidant à descendre du haut tabouret.

Regina avança sans réellement voir où elle allait. Elle ne fit que suivre son cavalier qui l'amena au centre de la piste. Archie avait-il tout découvert ? Aucune de ses réponses ne permettait d'être sûre et Regina se demanda si elle avait à faire à des menaces ou simplement à un échange amical. Elle se rendit compte que si elle avait été prise sur le fait avec Emma, elle ne s'en sortirait pas indemne. Des larmes affluèrent à ses yeux et perlèrent sur ses cils.

-Redge ?! Ca ne va pas ? demanda David soudain inquiet.

-Non, non… ça va ! Je…

-Regina, qu'est ce qui se passe ?! s'exclama David.

-Je… suis seulement fatiguée, David, je vais monter me coucher…

-Hey ! Non, attends, que t'arrive-t-il ? Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état ! confia le jeune homme en lui faisant relever le menton à l'aide de son index.

-David, s'il te plait, laisse moi partir, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Son amie lui lâcha la main, puis la regarda filer à travers la pièce.

Emma aussi la vit et elle se mit à la suivre, l'air de rien.

-Gina ! appela-t-elle au milieu des grands escaliers du hall.

-Ne me suis pas Emma ! Je t'interdis de me suivre ! Laisse moi tranquille à présent !

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une réaction aussi violente et laissa sa petite amie filer dans les étages. La dernière chanson s'entama en même temps que le cœur d'Emma éclatait.

-Miss Swan, vous ne participez pas à la soirée ? demanda la voix d'Hopper derrière elle.

Elle pivota lentement pour voir l'homme la regarder d'une étrange façon et se résigna à descendre pour finir sa nuit.


	23. Chapter 22- La menace

KindOf1: Merci beaucoup! je suis contente que mon écriture te plaise! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Quant au fait que Regina soit au tribunal, tu découvrira le fin mot de l'histoire... un jour ^^.

moithea: Regina ne peut pas en parler à Belle et Ruby! Tu la vois se pointer devant elle en disant "hey salut! je me tape votre meilleure amie" mdrrrr. Pour le reste, je te laisse découvrir!

Bonne Ame: Pour Hopper, je te laisse découvrir, quant au voyage à Paris... dois-je conclure que tu es une pitite parisienne? si oui, as-tu trouvé le nom du caffé duquel Emma s'éclipse, agacée par Belle? Je ne connais pas le nombre de chapitre exact car je les retouches de temps en temps alors soit je rallonge, soit je coupe! ^^

Grunt25: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant! A très vite!

MissOuat4ever: Désolée pour le fou rire mais j'espère que tu t'es bien remise! Hou Hou!

kelly: Normalement, je poste les mardis mais depuis quelques temps j'ai du travail par dessus la tête alors j'essaie de poster régulièrement à savoir toutes les une semaine et demi^^.

Elo: Eheh! Pourquoi finir sur un moment si frustrant... Pour que tu reviennes mon enfant! Pour le reste, Belle est quand même une fouineuse, non? pour les représailles de Katherine, c'est une guerre sans fin, je crois! Regina est effectivement ébranlé par tout ça... Je te laisse lire la suite!

breathe: Merci à toi de rester fidèle! A très vite!

Serieslover44: Merci beaucoup de dire que mon histoire est géniale! hiih, j'apprécie! Emma est effectivement de plus en plus à cran concernant ce secret qui père énormément pour elle... de plus Hopper est sur leur trace, donc ça s'annonce compliqué...

Pilounana: Les ennuis are coming! ^^

themadgaga: Hey! Merci d'avoir lu d'un coup! J'espère que tu continueras et je te remercie pour ces beaux compliments! J'espère te relire bientôt ^^

Love-oncers: Eh bien, détrompe toi, je suis heureuse de t'avoir en reviweuse! ^^Je suis ravie de t'avoir contaminé! Je ne pense pas que ma fic soit parfaite mais je te remercie de le penser dans tous les cas ^^! Merci d'avoir lu et où en es-tu maintenant? Es-tu en train de lire ce commentaire? peut-être es-tu plus tôt dans l'histoire, fais le moi savoir! Merci pour ces beaux compliments et à très vite!

 **Bonne lecture à vous tous qui restez dans l'ombre mais qui suivez tout de même les aventures de nos deux ténébreuses!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22-La menace**

Les yeux émeraude d'Emma scrutèrent le visage tendu de Regina qui faisait les cent pas dans le salon du manoir. Le soleil descendant traversait les fenêtres pour venir exploser en rayons sur le sol immaculé. Les différents passages de la directrice faisaient virevolter des particules de poussière dans la lumière orangée. Emma, même si elle essayait de garder un minimum de contrôle, sentait la panique de Regina la gagner peu à peu.

Elles étaient rentrées de Paris depuis quelques heures et Regina l'avait snobé tout au long du retour, si bien qu'Emma pensait avoir fait quelque chose de mal. De retour chez August, elle avait reçu un message de sa compagne qui lui demandait de venir discrètement chez elle et de surtout faire attention à ne pas être suivie. Aussitôt, la blonde avait enfourché son vélo pensant venir pour une toute autre occasion mais le visage grave de Regina lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte de son manoir ne l'avait pas rassuré. La brune lui avait alors raconté tout ce que le docteur Hopper avait dit et cela faisait deux heures qu'elles parlaient de la menace qui planait sur elles, sur leur couple et sur leur avenir. Emma était passée par les larmes de peur que leur histoire se termine ici, les cris lorsque Regina lui avait demandé de quitter le manoir, les rires lorsqu'elle avait proposé de séquestrer Hopper – idée qui avait vite été abandonnée devant le visage catastrophé de la directrice adjointe-.

Enfin, elle essaya de tranquilliser un peu sa compagne.

-Gina, si Hopper avait réellement vu quelque chose, il ne t'aurait pas parlé calmement accoudé à un bar! Souffla-t-elle logiquement. Ecoute, tu es épuisée, ça fait plus de vingt quatre heures que tu n'as pas dormi, moi aussi d'ailleurs, il faut que tu te détendes et qu'on aille se coucher !

- _On_ ? Emma…

-Ca suffit, Gina ! Coupa Emma. On ne va pas terminer notre histoire ici juste parce que Jiminy Cricket t'a dit que tu avais réussi à me « dompter » ! D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi ! Maugréa-t-elle de mauvaise foi. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut juste qu'on soit plus prudentes !

-Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, murmura Regina en se détachant du linteau de la cheminée sur lequel elle s'était appuyée, découragée par cette discussion. Si jamais il nous a vu dans ce bar, en train de danser et de s'embrasser, il va en avertir le directeur qui avertira la police et…

-Regina ! S'écria l'étudiante pour qu'elle arrête de parler. Je crois que si jamais il avait vu quelque chose, la police t'aurait attendu à la descente de l'avion !

-Nous ne sommes pas dans un film ! Maugréa Regina en levant les bras pour les laisser retomber sur ses cuisses. Ces choses là, il faut en discuter avec la hiérarchie et décider si on doit juste donner une tape sur les doigts de l'enseignant ou tirer immédiatement la sonnette d'alarme !

-Si il avait été dans le bar, on l'aurait vu non ? demanda Emma d'une petite voix.

L'aînée soupira, cette question avait déjà été posée, mais aucune des deux ne trouvait de réponse satisfaisante. C'était donc une grosse incertitude qui s'était installée entre elles, les entrainant dans une série de questions qui restaient toutes sans réponse claire. Elles tournaient en rond.

Regina, accablée, se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Sa compagne se rapprocha instantanément pour la recevoir dans ses bras et déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux.

-Je t'assure que rien ne va nous arriver ! murmura-t-elle tendrement en berçant la brune tout contre elle.

Cette phrase sonnait faux, comme si les deux savaient que quelque chose allait arriver, quelque chose de très mal et de bouleversant mais elles prirent le parti de ne rien dire de plus, acceptant le sort qui leur était réservé.

Elles étaient fatiguées, leurs yeux brûlant atrocement, mais dans les bras d'Emma, Regina se sentait bien.

Malgré la situation, cette dernière ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Elles s'installèrent plus confortablement dans le canapé, Emma, le dos posé contre l'accoudoir avait laissé un espace entre ses jambes pour que Regina puisse s'allonger sur elle. Elle discutèrent encore longuement, la blonde tentant d'apaiser les craintes de son amante en passant une main dans ses cheveux d'ébène et déposant de temps à autre des baisers sur ses tempes. Peu à peu, les mains de Regina arrêtèrent se s'agiter pendant qu'elle parlait, et elles vinrent naturellement caresser les cuisses et les genoux d'Emma.

Le soleil glissait rapidement derrière les collines à mesure que Regina s'apaisait. Cette dernière regarda sa montre et grogna de mécontentement.

-August va t'attendre, souffla-t-elle.

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? demanda la blonde en embrassant ses phalanges.

-Miss Swan, je suis une grande fille !

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi ! ajouta Emma en se levant brusquement poussant sa petite amie sans ménagement.

-Aïe ! Hum… De la délicatesse, Emma ! De grâce !

-Désolée, grimaça-t-elle en ouvrant son sac de voyage pour en déverser la moitié au beau milieu du hall d'entrée !

-Bon sang ! il te manque la délicatesse et l'organisation !

-Je suis pleine de qualités ! ricana Emma en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Regina attrapa un sac cartonné posé sur sa commode et alors qu'Emma lui tendait un sac chiffonné, elle lui donna le sien.

-Je vois qu'on a eu la même idée ! remarqua la blonde soudain nerveuse.

Regina sortit le t-shirt plié approximativement et haussa un sourcil en le dépliant. La Tour Eiffel était surmonté d'une pomme rouge qui avait sensiblement la forme d'un cœur et en dessous, dans une jolie écriture était inscrite une citation en français. _Je veux conquérir Paris avec une pomme_. _Cézanne_.

-Il te plait ? demanda Emma.

Les lèvres de Regina s'étirèrent en un sourire poli.

-Il est très beau, mais… Emma, trouves-tu que j'ai pris du poids ?

-Hein ?

Pour se faire comprendre, Regina plaça le haut devant elle en pinçant les lèvres.

-Ah euh… j'ai dû confondre XS et…

-XL oui… de toute évidence ! marmonna l'aînée.

Emma cacha sa honte en plongeant le nez dans son sac.

-Et la pomme, c'est une référence que j'ignore ? demanda encore Regina.

-Tu n'ignores rien du tout, ça fait révérence à ton côté evil queen !

-Voyez-vous ça ?...

-Bon à mon tour !... coupa Emma avant d'entamer une gentille dispute. Elle sortit une chemise vert bouteille de son emballage. L'envers du col ainsi que les manchettes étaient blancs et les boutons étaient bordés par une couture visible qui rehaussait la ligne de l'ouverture. La couleur se marierait parfaitement avec les yeux d'Emma puisqu'elle ressemblait à la couleur de la robe qu'elle portait lorsque George avait sauvagement battu Grumpy.

-Elle est magnifique ! souffla-t-elle. Mais tu sais que je ne porte jamais de chemise…

-Tu sais qu'il est hors de question que je te laisse aller à tes examens en débardeur ! rétorqua Regina en s'approchant dangereusement de la jeune femme.

Emma sourit d'une oreille à l'autre.

-Avec ce regard, j'ai l'impression que tu veux m'y envoyer nue ! gloussa-t-elle. Bon je dois vraiment y aller, sinon, August va ameuter toute la ville !

-N'oublie pas ton rendez-vous avec le shérif demain matin ! rappela la brune avant de lui recommander encore de faire attention et de la laisser filer.

* * *

August et les enfants étaient ravis de revoir leur « grande » sœur. Tout le monde s'agita autour d'elle et chacun demanda comment était Paris, est-ce que le ciel était si bleu qu'on le disait, est-ce que les français se baladaient tous avec un béret et une baguette de pain sous le bras. Pendant que les plus jeunes s'amusait avec leur chapeau affublé d'une tour Eiffel sur la tête – cadeau ramené de la capitale française- August et Emma allèrent préparer le repas.

-Eh ben… t'as l'air crevé ! Si tu voyais ta tête ! se moqua le jeune homme en donnant une bourrade affective dans l'épaule de la blonde.

-J'ai le décalage horaire dans les pattes ! Je suis épuisée et stressée par mon rendez-vous de demain !

-Hum…

Emma lança un regard en coin à son meilleur ami et grand frère.

-Quoi ? Tu as l'air soucieux ?

-Mais nan !

-August !? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est George ? Il s'est encore approché des mômes ?

-Hein ? Non ! Enfin si, de Joy mais il ne lui a rien fait ! Il a juste essayé de l'intimider ! Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe, je veux dire, ça fait combien de temps que tu es avec ta nana ? Cinq ? Six mois ? Quand est-ce que tu nous la présentes ?

Emma manqua de s'entailler le doigt et préféra reposer le couteau qu'elle tenait.

-Je suis en train de te parler d'un rendez-vous avec le shérif et de George et tout ce qui t'inquiète c'est de savoir depuis combien de temps je suis en couple ?

-Oui ! répondit August en étalant la pâte à pizza pour la modeler. Parce que je me demande si elle est là pour toi quand tu as un problème, c'est vrai, je ne l'ai pas vraiment vu accourir au moindre souci !

-He ! Je passe le plus clair de mon temps avec elle et franchement, je crois qu'elle est assez présente comme ça dans ma vie !

-Alors pourquoi ne pas nous la présenter ? Les mômes posent des questions, je sais plus quoi leur dire !... Bon tu les coupes ces tomates !

Emma reprit son couteau pour continuer son travail.

-August, c'est vraiment compliqué en ce moment et…

-Ouais mais tu sais, ça prend cinq minutes de nous la présenter !

-Elle est très occupée, tu sais !

-Oui les examens approchent, je sais mais venez réviser ici, on sera silencieux ! Je vous laisserai même ma chambre !

-Non ! August, vraiment je doute qu'elle veuille venir…

-Pourquoi ? C'est une petite bourgeoise ?

-Non ! Euh… quoi que… un peu mais ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que… enfin… je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle soit d'accord et… moi non plus d'ailleurs, je pense que tu ne comprendrais pas vraiment notre relation !

August fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ? Elle est moche ? T'as peur que je me foute de sa gueule !?

-Non ! Surtout qu'elle te battrait à plate couture si vous commenciez une joute verbale !

-Bah alors quoi ? Elle est… handicapée ? tu sais c'est pas grave hein ! Honnêtement, j'ai été amoureux d'une...

-Non ! Elle n'est pas handicapée, August, on n'est pas prête ! C'est tout !

-Okay et si je passais devant ton lycée, juste pour vous voir, comme ça elle le saura pas !

\- Non, je t'interdis de faire ça, August !

-Bon, je le ferai sans que toi tu le saches !

-C'est pas drôle ! Ca te plairait que je m'immisce comme ça dans ta vie privée ? demanda Emma en lui enfonçant son index dans l'épaule.

-C'est mon rôle de tuteur… argumenta le jeune homme en enfournant la pizza.

-Me fais pas croire que tu es mon tuteur ! rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Tu ne tiens pas ce rôle avec moi, pas vrai ?!

Ils se dévisagèrent mutuellement et August haussa les épaules après une interminable minute.

-Je voulais pas te vexer !

-Oui eh bah je te demanderais de rester à ta place ! gronda-t-elle en lançant le torchon sur la table.

La soirée se poursuivit dans une ambiance pesante entre les deux amis et si August en était attristé, Emma, elle, se sentait en colère qu'il la presse autant.

* * *

Emma accrocha la nuque de Regina et la poussa contre les étagères de livres derrière elle. La brune émit un petit grognement de désapprobation qui fit pouffer la plus jeune.

-Emma !

-Oh bon sang ! J'en avais besoin ! s'excusa la jeune fille en effaçant le rouge à lèvres de sa peau.

-Je te rappelle qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé à Paris, on s'était promis d'être plus discrètes ! sourit Régina en remettant sa chemise en place.

-Oui, mais Auguste a été une vraie plaie, il veut absolument découvrir qui est ma mystérieuse petite amie et il va me suivre sans relâche ! grogna-t-elle en vérifiant qu'aucun livre n'avait quitté son étagère.

-Raison de plus, Emma !

-J'en peux plus, j'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi ! murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque, les pupilles dilatées par le désir qu'elle réprimait depuis deux longues semaines.

-Emma ! La discrétion n'est vraiment pas ton fort ! réprimanda l'aînée en se dégageant fermement.

-S'il te plait, dis moi que ce soir, tu seras chez toi !

Regina coula un regard dans les allées de la bibliothèque déserte afin de s'assurer que personne ne viendrait les déranger.

-Evidemment, je suis encore en plein jetlag et j'ai besoin de dormir !

-Dormir ? Euh ouais… j'avais autre chose en tête étrangement… marmonna la jeune fille en appuyant le bout de son pied par terre.

-Tu as vu le shérif ce matin, qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Demanda la brune en replaçant ses cheveux.

-Bah… la bande de Pan est ressortit de prison en attendant le procès, mais sans chef, ils ne sont pas très dangereux… Et puis… il n'y aura peut-être pas de procès parce que les avocats ont trouvé un arrangement je crois.

Regina hocha la tête.

-Tu as mis la chemise? s'étonna Regina en voyant le cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait.

-Oui, je l'adore, elle est vraiment super ! dit-elle en la remettant en place. Tu n'as pas mis ton t-shirt?

Regina haussa les sourcils.

-Emma, en taille XL ce n'est pas un t-shirt mais une robe pour moi ! Je le mettrai en robe de nuit !

-Rha bon sang ! T'es obligé de me mettre une image pareille dans la tête ! C'est pas gentil de me torturer ! réprimanda Emma en frappant doucement le bras de sa compagne.

-Dois-je t'attendre au manoir ce soir ? demanda enfin la directrice adjointe en jetant des coups d'œil discrets autour d'elle.

-Evidemment !

-Tu resteras sage ? demanda Regina en plongeant ses yeux dans les orbes vertes de la jeune fille.

-Promis !

Regina eut un demi-sourire, elle savait pertinemment qu'Emma mentait mais cela l'amusait.

* * *

C'est exténuée qu'Emma termina son travail et se rendit au manoir. Le froid avait laissé la place au vent doux et une veste était à présent suffisante pour se sentir bien. Emma était contente d'avoir retrouvé son petit quotidien et même les clients un peu lourds ne diminuèrent pas son plaisir d'être de retour. La nuit avait enveloppé la ville mais il faisait assez clair pour que la jeune fille pédale sans phare.

Elle s'arrêta sur le chemin pour décrocher son téléphone.

-August ?! … Non je ne rentre pas ce soir ! Je suis désolée, j'ai besoin de retrouver ma petite amie et… quoi ? Mais non ! Je ne veux pas la cacher mais… Non tu ne peux pas la rencontrer tout de suite ! On en a déjà discuté, je crois ! Ecoute je…

Elle s'interrompit en entendant un bruit étrange derrière elle.

-Emma ? tu m'écoutes ?

-Ouais… la ferme August ! chuchota-t-elle rapidement en regardant autour d'elle.

La forêt autour d'elle était redevenue un peu plus dense depuis quelques semaines et l'empêchait de bien voir sur les chemins alentours. Elle ressentait une présence, quelqu'un l'épiais, non loin de là, elle pouvait en mettre sa main au feu.

Elle raccrocha rapidement afin de ne plus entendre la voix d'August et de pouvoir se concentrer sur les bruits qui l'entouraient.

Les bruissements de feuilles se rapprochaient et elle alluma son phare pour voir clairement entre les branchages. Il n'y avait rien au premier abord. Mais alors qu'elle allait repartir, un nouveau bruit se fit entendre dans un bosquet bien plus proche d'elle. Serrant son guidon de toutes ses forces, elle orienta la lumière vers les coins les plus sombres. Toujours rien. Un oiseau au cri lugubre s'envola et passa au dessus de sa tête. Profitant de ce moment pour enfourcher de nouveau son vélo, elle ne mit pas longtemps pour atteindre une vitesse rapide pour pouvoir s'échapper de la menace qui rodait.

Elle fut soulagée de parvenir à rejoindre le manoir sans encombre et en profita pour envoyer un sms à August afin qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Les bruits de sabot dans le manège lui indiquèrent l'endroit où se trouvait sa petite amie et elle contourna la maison pour la rejoindre. Robin était accoudé à la barrière et regardait la brune faire courir l'étalon autour du circuit d'obstacles. Emma grimpa sur les barres en bois afin de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la jeune fille en fixant sa petite amie.

-Bonjour Emma, tu viens pour un cours ? demanda Robin qui avait l'habitude de voir la blonde au manoir, Regina avait évoqué des cours de soutiens et Robin s'en était contenté.

-Ouais… alors ?

-Eh bien, j'espère que tu as le temps parce que Regina vient de prendre une grande décision.

Emma sentit son ventre se contracter. Robin venait d'utiliser le prénom de _sa_ petite amie et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout !

-Un problème ? demanda-t-elle néanmoins en mettant sa jalousie de côté.

-Hey ! Emma ! Salua Regina en s'approchant de la barrière.

-Hey ! Qu'est ce qu'il a ce bonhomme ? demanda-t-elle en approchant sa main du museau de Beau Miroir.

-Je l'ai vendu en fin d'après-midi alors je lui ai fait faire une dernière balade et là… on fait un peu d'exercice tous les deux !

-Vendu ?! s'écria Emma.

Le regard glaciale que lui envoya Regina fut parfaitement clair : elles n'étaient pas seules.

-Bon… j'attends à l'intérieur, marmonna Emma en descendant de la barrière pour s'éloigner rapidement.

Elle entendit la brune dire au revoir à Robin et le remercier encore et encore, puis elle entra enfin dans le manoir pour découvrir Emma sur les marches menant à la cuisine.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend de vendre ton cheval ?! s'écria Emma une fois que la porte fut fermée.

-Il ne peut pas rester là éternellement ! riposta-t-elle en quittant ses bottes d'équitation.

-Regina, c'est _ton_ cheval ! Vous avez vécu les mêmes choses !

La brune fit volte-face et transperça Emma de son regard.

-Qui t'a dit ça ? questionna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement furieuse que quelqu'un ait dévoilé une partie de leur histoire.

 _Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Regina fronça les sourcils tout en regardant Emma, comme si elle avait pu inviter quelqu'un ici. Elle se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la porte et ouvrit rapidement._

 _D'où elle était, Emma ne pouvait pas entendre quoi que ce soit mais Regina se mit soudain à vociférer._

 _-Est-ce que vous vous moquez de moi ?!_

 _-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en la rejoignant._

 _-Cet idiot a laissé le box de Beau Miroir ouvert ! Mon cheval s'est enfui ! cria Regina._

 _-Hey, doucement, il n'a pas fait exprès !_

 _La brune pivota brusquement vers Emma et la dévisagea froidement._

 _-Je ne crois pas avoir demandé votre avis, miss Swan !_

 _Robin fronça les sourcils en voyant les deux femmes s'affronter. Emma sembla blessée par la remarque et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine._

 _-Je vais prendre ma voiture et faire le tour de la propriété ! conclut Regina en s'éloignant rapidement._

 _Robin partit dans la direction opposée afin de trouver des preuves matérielles de la fuite de Beau Miroir. Emma lui emboita le pas et veilla à ne marcher sur aucune trace._

 _-Cette fois, je ne suis pas certain que Mills me laisse à mon poste. Grogna Robin en passant une main sur son visage._

 _-Ne dites pas ça, Regina est quelqu'un de juste, elle sait bien que vous n'avez pas fait exprès, c'est un oubli, ça arrive ! Rassura Emma en posant une main sur l'avant-bras de l'homme._

 _-Non, non, lorsqu'il s'agit de Beau Miroir, il faut faire un sans faute. Dès que Beau Miroir sera de nouveau dans son box, je serais déjà remplacé par un autre. Dit-il alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt._

 _-Enfin, une erreur ne va pas vous couter votre place ?! S'étonna Emma._

 _-Oui, mais ça plus le fait que je l'ai embrassé en pensant qu'elle voudrait bien quelque chose avec moi… je pense que ça fait beaucoup pour elle._

 _Emma se tut, ayant soudain beaucoup moins de sympathie pour cet homme. Elle s'arrêta de marcher et le regarda froidement._

 _-Oui, je sais, j'ai embrassé Regina Mills, une folie de ma part, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, c'était il y a plusieurs mois mais… enfin je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous parle de ça. Vous devez vous en moquer !_

 _N'obtenant aucune réponse, il poursuivit sa tirade._

 _-C'était stupide de ma part de vouloir essayer quelque chose. Elle est trop bien pour moi. Enfin tout de même, cet endroit va me manquer._

 _Agacée, Emma soupira._

 _-Je suis certaine qu'elle ne vous renverra pas pour un oubli ! Elle était maintenant déçue qu'elle ne le renvoi pas._

 _-Vous savez, mademoiselle, Beau Miroir est un cheval très particulier pour madame Mills, c'est le genre de cheval qu'on ne connaît qu'une fois et qui vous laisse un souvenir impérissable._

 _-On dirait que vous avez connu ça ? Avança Emma, sa curiosité piquée au vif._

 _-Oui, j'avais un cheval qui s'appelait Petit Jean, et je n'ai jamais retrouvé avec un autre cheval, la complicité que j'avais avec lui._

 _-Qu'a-t-il de si particulier pour elle ?_

 _-Qui ça ?_

 _-Beau Miroir._

 _-Eh bien, elle m'a souvent dit que leurs histoires étaient similaires, qu'ils avaient vécu les mêmes choses, elle et lui._

 _-C'est à dire ?_

 _-Je n'en sais pas plus ! Coupa Robin en trouvant la curiosité de la jeune femme bien étrange._

Regina fulminait, elle n'appréciait pas du tout que son palefrenier et son élève – car elle n'était que cela à l'époque- partage une conversation si intime.

-Pourquoi tu décides de le vendre ?! s'exclama Emma.

-Parce que c'est un cheval de compétition ! Il adore ça, Emma ! Il doit refaire de la compétition, avec de bons entraineurs, il a besoin de ça pour ne pas déprimer ! Il aime sauter, et je ne peux pas lui demander de rester sagement dans son box en attendant que je veuille bien refaire de la compétition !

-Tu faisais de la compétition ? s'étonna Emma qui n'en savait pas autant à ce sujet.

-Evidemment, « sinon pourquoi faire du cheval » comme disait ma mère.

-Quand Robin disait que Beau Miroir avait vécu les mêmes choses que toi… il parlait de la maltraitance que ce Sidney Glass faisait subir à Beau Miroir ?

-Certainement.

Emma fronça les sourcils et Regina se rendit compte qu'elle en avait peut-être un peu trop dit.

-Comment il peut savoir que tu as été maltraitée ?

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

La moutarde montait doucement au nez d'Emma qui savait repérer un mensonge à des kilomètres.

-Te moque pas de moi, comment il sait ?

-Je lui ai dit ! au début de… je n'allais pas bien et… bon sang, Emma ! Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi !

-Je ne te demande pas de te justifier, juste de ne pas te payer ma tête ! tempêta la blonde.

-Où est le problème, Emma ? D'où vient cette colère, au juste ?

Emma reprit une respiration calme et expira lentement par la bouche.

-Tu as vu Hopper, c'est ça ?

-Pardon ?

-Aujourd'hui, tu as vu Hopper ?

Les yeux de Regina s'agrandirent de surprise, puis la seconde d'après, elle fronça les sourcils.

-Je n'ai pas vu Hopper, Emma, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

-Parce que soudainement, tu vends ton étalon favori alors je me dis que peut-être Hopper t'a parlé et qu'on est carrément fichu ! Ou alors je me dis que tu es en train de te préparer à l'éventualité où il aurait déjà parlé au flic et où…

-Stop ! Emma, je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien de tout ça ! Em… enfin ne… ne pleure pas !

-Pourquoi vendre ton cheval favori ?

-Emma, je pense que tu es fatiguée, et… angoissée, je vais préparer un repas chaud pendant que tu iras prendre ta douche, d'accord ?

Elle attrapa le visage d'Emma entre ses doigts et la força à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Je te jure que j'ai vendu Beau Miroir parce que c'est un gagnant et qu'il ne _doit pas_ mettre sa vie entre parenthèse pour moi.

Emma hocha faiblement la tête et monta prendre une douche rapide ; en sortant, enveloppé dans une serviette molletonnée, elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir et se trouva soudain stupide d'avoir fait une pareille scène à sa petite amie. Mais la question de savoir pourquoi Regina vendait Beau Miroir _maintenant_ la hanta encore quelques secondes, avant qu'elle se rende compte d'une chose. Une chose tragique qui lui fendit le cœur, son reflet se donna une claque sur le front et elle se dépêcha de s'habiller pour rejoindre la cuisine.

-Ca va mieux ? demanda la brune en la voyant entrer dans la pièce.

Emma opina du chef silencieusement et se percha sur un tabouret pour observer les gestes de Regina. Ils étaient rapides, peut-être un peu trop, ils étaient aussi un peu tremblants. La blonde soupira et se mordit la joue, incertaine de ce qu'elle allait déclencher.

-C'est bientôt ton anniversaire…lança-t-elle enfin au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Le bras de Regina resta levé un instant, comme si elle avait été figé dans son mouvement, cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde mais Emma le remarqua instantanément.

-C'est vrai, déclara Regina en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Elle gardait le dos résolument tourné vers Emma. Cette période de l'année était toujours difficile pour elle car sa date d'anniversaire signifiait aussi le rappel douloureux de la mort de son père et de son viol.

Emma se leva rapidement de son tabouret et en quelques enjambées, elle fut près d'elle.

-Gina… murmura-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie.

Immédiatement, la brune se tendit et freina ses gestes.

-Emma, ne me touche pas, j'ai besoin de mes mains si tu veux ton repas ! dit-elle sèchement.

La blonde se recula et la regarda partir dans ses pensées.

 _-Il te mérite pas ! C'est qu'un petit branleur qui ne sait pas comment se comporter avec une femme ! Et toi tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui sait comment faire ! T'as besoin d'un vrai mec ! fulmina le garçon en lui attrapant le bras. Il la relâcha soudain et se passa une main sur le visage._

 _-Léo, arrête ! Tu me fais peur ! Où est Daniel ? demanda Regina en scrutant l'espace entre les arbres qui les entouraient._

 _-Regina, tu passes ton temps à te pavaner dans les écuries avec tes tenues moulantes et tes airs de sainte-ni-touche ! Je sais que ce n'est pas pour mon crétin de frère tout ça !_

 _-Léo ! Où est Daniel ? redemanda Regina d'une voix moins assurée. Il se tourna vers elle et secoua la tête de gauche à droite._

 _Un rayon de lune éclairait juste les yeux de la brune et en un éclair, elle comprit pourquoi il était venu. Ce fut trop tard. Il se jeta sur elle avec une telle violence, qu'ils basculèrent tous les deux à terre._

 _-Non ! hurla-t-elle en chutant. La douleur lui coupa la respiration et elle se tut un instant. Ce fut bien suffisant pour Léopold qui profita de son étourdissement passager pour lui faire écarter les jambes à l'aide de ses genoux. Les mains de la jeune fille s'animèrent pour le repousser et tenter de se relever. Il lui tordit un bras pendant qu'il plaqua l'autre au sol. Des copeaux de bois se fichèrent dans la peau de Regina mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis, elle eut de nouveau le souffle coupé lorsqu'il lui planta son épaule sur le buste pour avoir une main de libre pour descendre sa braguette._

 _-Daniel ! hurla-t-elle pour qu'il vienne à son secours, elle trouvait que la blague avait assez durée. Daniel s'il te plait !_

 _-Il ne viendra pas, princesse, il n'est même pas au courant que tu l'attendais dans votre petit coin de paradis ! ricana cruellement le garçon alors qu'il tirait à présent sur le bustier de la jeune femme. Elle l'entendit se déchirer et exposer sa poitrine jeune et ferme. Il pressa un de ses seins violemment et mordit l'autre. L'état de panique de la jeune femme était à son comble, et elle ne parvenait pas à penser de façon cohérente. Son bras tordu dans son dos lui faisait atrocement mal et ses tentatives pour se libérer lui créaient une douleur lui remontant jusque dans l'épaule. De son autre main, elle essayait de le griffer et le repousser._

 _-Léo ! Arrête ! demanda-t-elle. S'il te plait ! Arrête ! Daniel ! appela-t-elle encore d'une voix désespérée où perçait sa terreur._

 _Il essaya de relever sa robe mais se rendit compte qu'il la bloquait lui même avec ses genoux ; se redresser lui paraissait être une option à proscrire, il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui échappe._

 _-Ca va aller, mon amour ! susurra-t-il dans le creux de son oreille._

 _Elle eut un haut le cœur en devinant ce qui allait se produire, elle sentit une nausée violente qui l'obligea à prendre quelques secondes pour se calmer. Mais en sentant qu'il déchirait aussi le bas de la robe et tirait de toutes ses forces sur sa petite culotte, elle trouva le courage de supplier encore._

 _-Non ! Non ! Arrête ! Je t'en prie !_

 _La morsure de son sous vêtement dans sa chair ne fut rien comparée à la douleur qui suivit entre ses jambes. Il venait de planter son sexe dans le sien, d'un coup sec, profond…_

 _A ce moment précis, toutes les douleurs s'activèrent dans la tentative qu'elle fit de le repousser. Son épaule, les copaux de bois dans son bras, l'un des genoux de son agresseur écrasant encore l'une de ses jambes, sa tête qui lui tournait… Elle aurait voulu le repousser, mais son bras encore emprisonné sous elle et l'autre retenu par le frère de son petit ami, la manœuvre était impossible. La main de Léopold se posa encore sur son sein afin de jouer avec la pointe de celui ci. Tout son corps pesait sur elle, et la douleur ne l'aidait en rien, elle aurait voulu pouvoir trouver la force de le repousser mais la douleur la sciait en deux à chaque nouveau coup de rein. Elle avait l'impression qu'un couteau s'enfonçait en elle pour la déchirer de l'intérieur. Il se mit à gémir en lui attrapant le lobe d'oreille avec ses dents et elle tourna la tête pour ne pas le voir. Il descendit sa main pour attraper sa cuisse et lui fit remonter afin de la pénétrer plus facilement. Elle faillit presque le remercier car cette position lui était moins douloureuse, peu à peu, elle ne cherchait plus à le repousser, ayant compris qu'il fallait attendre la fin. Elle tenta d'ignorer les mots qu'il murmurait à son oreille mais son cerveau les intégra tout de même. Tout à coup, elle sentit une vague de chaleur la tendre intensément et elle jouit en le dévisageant, étonnée de ressentir une once de plaisir. Il poussa un râle de bonheur en sentant son orgasme venir et elle le sentit se répandre en elle lorsqu'il s'agrippa à ses cheveux. Il la força à le regarder. Il avait un sourire joyeux et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle se débattit encore, elle ne pouvait pas supporter qu'il souille aussi cet endroit là. Il se délogea de son entre-jambe et elle eut un sursaut lorsque la douleur se réactiva. Elle se recroquevilla et se couvrit la poitrine avec les lambeaux de tissu pendant qu'il remontait sa braguette. Doucement, avec tendresse, il lui caressa l'épaule et murmura :_

 _-A la prochaine, Regina, c'était super !_

 _Les pas de Léopold s'éloignèrent et elle pria pour qu'ils ne reviennent jamais. Lorsque seuls les bruits de la forêt se firent entendre, et qu'elle fut sûr de son départ, elle sentit son estomac de contracter dans une violente secousse et elle se pencha pour vomir sur le tas de feuille qui venait de se faire le lit de sa première fois. Un craquement la fit se retourner vivement, la peur qu'il revienne la saisit et elle fut debout sur ses jambes en un rien de temps. Elle courut entre les arbres sans réellement réfléchir pour savoir où elle allait. Elle n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de toute sa vie._

 _Elle arriva bientôt au pied d'une route qu'elle connaissait. Elle se souvint de la cabine téléphonique un peu plus bas et marcha longuement sur le bord de la chaussée. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle se contentait d'avancer silencieusement en guettant le moindre bruit qui aurait pu annoncer le retour de son agresseur. Elle remarqua qu'il lui manquait une chaussure et que son pied était écorché profondément. Pour autant, elle ne s'arrêta pas pour vérifier l'état de sa voute plantaire et se dépêcha de rejoindre la cabine téléphonique. Son petit sac de perle pendait toujours tristement de son épaule et elle fut soulager d'y trouver assez d'argent pour passer son appel._

 _Après avoir raccrochée, elle poussa les lourdes portes de la cabine pour s'en extirper et son visage se leva vers les étoiles brillantes qui semblaient se moquer totalement de son cœur meurtri, des bleus sur ses cuisses et de cette douleur qui lui lacérait le bas ventre. Elle hurla. Le visage tourné vers le ciel clair, elle hurla à se rompre les cordes vocales, elle hurla jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de souffle. Ses genoux heurtèrent le sol, les écorchant encore et elle s'allongea en position fœtale pour attendre son père. Elle n'avait plus envie d'être debout, elle ne voulait pas voir le regard honteux de son géniteur lorsqu'il le poserait sur elle._

 _Des phares l'éclairèrent et le bruit des roues qui s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres d'elle l'inquiéta. Etait-ce vraiment son père ?_

-Gina, ça sent le brûler ! prévint la voix d'Emma, la tirant de ses pensées.

-Oh non ! Elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir le four et d'en sortir le plat à moitié carbonisé. Zut ! Non !

Elle jeta le plat sur le plan de travail qui glissa sur toute la longueur pour aller s'écraser sur le sol, à côté d'Emma qui bondit en arrière pour ne pas être blessée. Le bruit que fit le plat ne laissa aucun doute sur l'état dans lequel Regina allait le retrouver. Les yeux clairs de la jeune fille la dévisagèrent et furent surprise de voir les yeux embués de l'ex mairesse.

-C'est pas grave, on va commander un truc à manger, la rassura-t-elle.

-J'ai… besoin d'air, balbutia-t-elle en se précipitant à l'arrière de la maison.

Elle inspira profondément en s'accrochant à la barrière entourant le paddock. Elle posa ensuite son front contre ses bras toujours appuyés sur la barrière et se retint de replonger dans ses souvenirs. Elle resta un long moment, les yeux clos, tentant de contrôler sa respiration. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Emma la voie dans cet état. Néanmoins, une main vint se glisser le long de sa colonne et s'accrocha délicatement à sa nuque.

-Hey ! murmura Emma en se mettant à côté d'elle pour lui faire relever la tête. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux et des mèches s'échappaient ici et là pour venir lui chatouiller le visage. Elle pencha son minois près de celui de la brune pour lui faire un sourire enfantin.

-Ca fait environ trois quarts d'heure que tu es dans cette position, la terre ne va pas engloutir la barrière, je pense que tu peux la lâcher.

-Swan ! gronda la directrice faisant froncer les sourcils de la plus jeune.

-Pour toi, c'est Emma ! précisa-t-elle d'une voix froide.

- _Emma_ , se força la brune. J'ai…vraiment sommeil à présent et… je… je vais me coucher, dit-elle précipitamment en s'éclipsant.

La blonde se retrouva seule devant le paddock et expira bruyamment. Elle aurait voulu que Regina se confie un peu plus à elle mais de toute évidence, elle n'était pas prête à dire ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle fit un détour par les écuries afin de faire ses adieux à Beau Miroir et remonta ensuite dans la chambre pour trouver Regina en train de retaper ses oreillers.

La blonde grimpa sur le lit et se rapprocha de sa petite amie pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Tu veux pas en parler? insista-t-elle en massant doucement sa jambe.

-Je n'ai rien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, mentit la brune en profitant des mains de la jeune femme sur son membre endolori, comme tous ses autres membres d'ailleurs.

Elle s'appuya sur ses oreillers et prit une respiration profonde, puis elle porta une main à sa nuque qui la faisait souffrir et exerça une pression pour se soulager.

-Tu as mal au dos ? demanda l'étudiante.

La cavalière acquiesça silencieusement et Emma lui fit signe de s'allonger pour qu'elle puisse la masser. Elle enjamba le corps de sa compagne et releva doucement son t-shirt pour débuter ses attentions dans le bas de son dos. Elle sentait sa compagne sur ses gardes et tendu comme jamais. Elle lui tapota doucement la cuisse pour qu'elle se détende, puis, voyant que cela n'avait aucun effet, elle se pencha pour venir chuchoter dans son oreille.

-Hey ! Je ne vais pas te faire mal, tu peux te relâcher un peu !

-Mais je suis très détendue ! mentit la brune en souriant timidement.

Emma arrêta son massage et se laissa tomber à côté de son amante.

-C'est parce que j'ai parlé de ton anniversaire, pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle sobrement.

Regina tourna son visage vers celui de la jeune fille et scruta ses yeux durant quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Ce n'est pas une période que j'apprécie particulièrement, lâcha-t-elle enfin.

-A cause de ton père ou de ton viol ?

Les yeux bruns s'étonnèrent de la question si crue que venait de poser la jeune femme. Néanmoins, elle éprouvait une certaine reconnaissance à ce qu'Emma s'intéresse à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

-Les deux, j'ai… beaucoup de chose qui reviennent en mémoire à ces moments et… ce ne sont vraiment pas de beaux souvenirs, je n'aime pas en parler ! conclut-elle en enfouissant son visage entre ses bras pour terminer toute conversation.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que la vente de Beau Miroir a aussi un lien avec cette période particulière ?

Regina haussa les épaules et décida de verser un peu de sa tristesse sur Emma. Elle releva le visage tandis que la blonde, tout en restant allongée à côté d'elle, lui massait délicatement le bas du dos.

-Lorsque j'ai récupéré Beau Miroir, je n'allais pas très bien moi-même et nous nous sommes reconstruits peu à peu mais… lorsque mon anniversaire arrivait, je n'avais plus envie de le monter, ni même de sortir de chez moi. Parce que tout ça est très compliqué pour moi et parce qu'il me fait penser à moi, il est terriblement têtu, fort, triste, brisé… Mais… cette année, j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui m'aide à me lever chaque matin, malgré ma vie chaotique, chaque matin je vois une raison de me lever.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Emma en se penchant un peu plus.

-La lumière… je vois ce que tu représentes dans ma vie, Emma ! Et, je crois que Beau Miroir a le droit d'avoir sa propre lumière, et ce n'est pas moi !

-La compétition de saut d'obstacle ? proposa Emma, certaine d'avoir la bonne réponse.

-Exactement ! C'est seulement parce que nous arrivons à la date de mon anniversaire que je me rends compte de cela ! Parce que pour la première année, je n'ai pas peur.

Emma, apaisée, remonta sur Regina pour poursuivre le massage qu'elle avait entamé.

-Tu ne me dis rien ? s'étonna la brune en appréciant les allées et venues des mains d'Emma sur sa peau.

-Tu sais, pour avoir de bons souvenirs à cette période, il faudrait peut-être t'en créer ! dit-elle en frottant légèrement son bassin contre les fesses de l'ancienne mairesse.

Ses mains trouvèrent leur place vers les omoplates parfaitement dessinée et remontèrent jusqu'à la nuque parsemée de mèches sombres. Puis, elle les fit redescendre au bas de son dos pour se pencher et déposer des baisers sur la colonne parfaitement droite de sa partenaire, remontant jusqu'à la nuque pour dévier vers le lobe d'oreille de la cavalière qui tourna la tête pour apprécier la douceur des lèvres de la blonde. Lentement, ses mains caressèrent les côtes de la jeune femme qu'elle sentit frissonner sous ses doigts. Elle continua son massage sensuel durant plusieurs minutes, faisant grimper rapidement la température de Regina qui voulait à tout prix remplacer ces images atroces qui lui martelaient le crâne.  
Elle tenta de croiser les jambes afin d'apaiser le brasier qui s'était déclenché entre ses jambes mais la blonde appuya un peu plus son poids sur les hanches de la directrice adjointe afin qu'elle ne bouge pas. D'où elle était, la cadette put voir le dos ambré s'arquer un peu plus pour lui laisser un passage jusqu'à ses seins jusqu'alors écrasés contre le matelas. Emma les pressa doucement et laissa ses mains glisser jusqu'au ventre plat et contracté de Regina qui essaya encore une fois de se relever pour laisser un accès plus libre à Emma.

-Avoue que je m'améliore en préliminaires ?! gloussa Emma en sentant la chaleur montée entre ses cuisses.

Elle dégagea le bassin de sa partenaire afin de la laisser prendre position. Seul un grognement plaintif lui répondit avant qu'elle atteigne son mont de Venus. A ce moment, la main de Regina vint lui prêter main forte mais Emma l'empêcha de prendre les devants ; elle lui demanda de se retourner et s'allongea sur elle en passant une jambe entre celles de sa compagne, elle sentit une chaleur se dégager au niveau de sa cuisse. Une fine pellicule de sueur s'était déposée sur le corps de Regina et Emma, rien qu'à entendre la respiration saccadée de sa belle, n'en menait pas large non plus.

Elle lui laissa sa chemise de pyjama mais n'oublia pas de tendrement caresser ses seins afin de la rendre plus attentive à ce qui allait suivre. Tout à coup, la main de Regina agrippa prestement celle d'Emma et celle-ci sentit qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête cette zone trop sensible. La brune se raccrochait aux yeux de l'étudiante afin de ne pas sombrer dans des souvenirs traumatisant. Sans se faire prier, Emma fit descendre le bas de pyjama de sa petite amie avant de descendre sa propre culotte. Regina émit un petit rire en comprenant que sa jeune amie voulait tester de nouvelles choses et l'aida à trouver une position confortable. Elles se retrouvèrent donc face à face, leurs sexes étroitement collés. Tout ne fut que douceur, elles se caressaient tendrement de la façon la plus douce qu'elles n'aient jamais pratiquée, et les lèvres de la cavalière s'étiraient en sourires émus. Elle haleta rapidement, heureuse qu'Emma puisse la regarder dans les yeux à ce moment précis. Elle en avait tant besoin. Elles rejoignirent le septième ciel en même temps et Emma contempla le joli sourire de sa petite amie. Elles redescendirent doucement sur terre, Emma accueillant entre ses bras la jeune femme qui paraissait extrêmement fragile, les cheveux défaits et le visage harassé, les yeux brillants de fatigue et de joie. Regina enfouit son nez dans les boucles blondes aux odeurs d'amande et de vanille. Et alors qu'elle allait se relever pour s'habiller, Emma la retint tendrement pour la faire revenir contre elle.

-Je ne suis pas prête pour un second round, Emma, murmura-t-elle la voix cassée par la fatigue.

-Je ne veux pas de second round, je veux juste que tu t'endormes contre moi !

-Je n'aime pas dormir nue !

-S'il te plait, Gina, demanda-t-elle en lui faisant son regard de chien battu.

La brune scruta le visage de sa petite amie et acquiesça, puis, elle se replaça entre les bras d'Emma, ramenant la couette sur leurs deux corps.

Le lendemain, Emma fut en retard à son premier cours, Regina ayant décidé de faire le second round au petit matin. Et ce fut le cas durant une semaine... La libido de Regina ayant cruellement augmentée...

Un matin, elle ouvrit la porte pour son cours de math et se prit les pieds dans la bride de son sac. Elle fut rattrapée in extrémis par David Nolan qui la récupéra au creux de ses bras.

-Eh bien, Emma, j'imagine que ton arrivée théâtrale prouve que tu peux me résoudre ce problème ! Dit-il en désignant le tableau.

-Vous êtes rentrés de Paris ! s'écria-t-elle devant une classe hilare.

-Au tableau jeune fille ! gronda gentiment le professeur.

Une fois revenue à sa place, Emma remarqua que Belle et Ruby était encore en plein fou rire.

-Ca va vous deux !...

-Oh mon dieu, Emma, tu devrais tellement faire des entrées comme celle-ci plus souvent !

-La ferme, Ruby ! grinça la blonde.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Ruby est guillerette ce matin parce qu'elle a passé une folle nuit avec Peter !

La brune se tourna vers leur amie et la fusilla du regard.

-Oh ! Parce que toi tu n'as pas passé une nuit dans les bras de ton avocat ? minauda Ruby.

-Comment sais-tu cela ? nargua Belle en tirant la langue à sa meilleure amie.

-Parce que ton père est passé chez moi hier soir, pour t'amener le livre d'histoire que tu avais oublié chez toi !

Le visage de Belle prit soudain une couleur verdâtre et elle se désintéressa totalement du cours pour se tourner vers Ruby.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit !?

-Que je te le donnerai !

-T'aurais pu me prévenir ! gronda Belle. En tout cas, ma chère Ruby, je crois que notre nuit a été moins folle que celle d'Emma !

La blonde pinça les lèvres et ses haussa un sourcil.

-On dirait Millsy ! pouffa Ruby en regardant l'expression de la jeune femme.

Emma déchanta immédiatement en se rendant compte que c'était effectivement une mimique de sa brune faisait toujours et qu'à force de partager des moments avec elle, elle lui avait volé certaines expressions.

-Mesdemoiselles, si on vous dérange, vous pouvez nous le dire ! lança David en croisant les bras.

-Désolée professeur !

Il se retourna pour expliquer l'équation qu'il venait de terminer au tableau et les trois amies en profitèrent pour continuer leur conversation.

-Que veux-tu dire par « notre nuit a été moins folle que celle d'Emma » ? demanda l'intéressée en se penchant vers la brune.

Pour seule réponse, Belle écarta le col de la veste de la blonde afin de laisser apparaître une trace violacée.

-Oh putain ! s'écria Ruby en renversant la moitié de ses affaires.

-Vous trois, ça suffit maintenant ! Vous êtes à deux doigts de la retenue ! s'écria David d'une voix grave.

Emma remonta sa veste au plus près de sa gorge et tenta de ventiler un peu car elle avait eu soudainement chaud en imaginant que le prénom de Regina serait gravé sur le suçon qui marquait son cou. Elles restèrent silencieuses jusqu'à la fin du cours, ce qui ne dérangea pas franchement Emma qui n'avait aucune envie de discuter de sa nuit avec Regina...

A la fin du cours, les deux brunes se tournèrent vers elle, un air malin plaqué sur le visage.

-Alors Emma, comment s'est passée ta nuit ?! demanda Ruby malicieusement.

-Parfaitement bien, je te remercie !

-Bon sang qui est le Dom Juan qui a pu te faire chavirer à ce point ?!

-C'est insoutenable ce mystère !

-Donne nous juste la première lettre de son prénom !?

-Est-ce que c'est quelqu'un qu'on connaît ? Dis nous juste ça !

Les questions se bousculaient et l'envie d'Emma était trop forte, elle avait besoin de partager ce secret avec ses deux meilleures amies, elle avait besoin de ce moment où elle pouvait être enfin libérée de ce poids.

-Okay ! concéda Emma. Si on se retrouvait tout à l'heure chez Granny, je vous donnerai le nom de la personne qui fait que mes nuits sont follement érotiques !

Avant que l'une d'entre elle n'ait pu réagir, une voix les figea sur place.

-Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien… je vois que vos discussions sont passionnantes mesdemoiselles, mais il est temps de refermer la porte de vos fantasmes et de vous concentrer sur mon cours à présent ! déclara Regina en appréciant la vision de leur visage se décomposant sous ses yeux. Elle lança ensuite un regard meurtri à Emma.

-Oh je…

-Prenez vos livres page trois cent quatre vingt quatorze ! coupa Regina en se dirigeant à son bureau.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, tout le monde se rua à l'extérieur afin de profiter de leur longue pause avant le prochain cours, mais Emma resta et s'assura de bien fermer les portes pour qu'on ne les entende pas.

-Gina…

-Miss Swan…

-Ne me « miss Swan » pas ! Je vais t'expliquer !

-M'expliquer quoi ? que je t'accorde toute ma confiance et que tu as l'air de t'en moquer comme si j'étais une poussière insignifiante !?

-Non ! C'est juste que…

-Discrétion ! c'était le mot d'ordre, Emma ! murmura-t-elle tremblant de colère.

-Oui mais j'en ai assez de garder ça pour moi !

-Ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler à tout le monde ! Nous devons passer inaperçu pour pouvoir continuer à…

-A quoi ? à nous voir en secret à longueur de temps ? J'en ai assez d'être ton vilain petit secret, je trouve ça vexant et pesant!

Les yeux de Regina se plissèrent, elle ne parvenait plus à comprendre les déraisons d'Emma et cela l'agaçait au plus profond d'elle même.

-"Pesant"... je suis donc un poids pour toi, en conclut-elle.

-Non je...

-Lorsque mon histoire deviendra pesante pour toi, tu feras la même chose, n'est-ce pas? Lorsqu'Henry deviendra un poids, tu finiras par en parler à tout le monde...

-Non!

-Si bien sûr! Tu n'es pas capable de tenir un secret alors pourquoi te demander d'en tenir d'autres...

Regina avait l'air véritablement blessée, elle regardait le sol, les yeux brillants de larmes, elles étaient arrivées à un point de non retour, encore une fois. Pourtant, celui la s'avérait terrifiant...

-Je pense que nous n'irons pas plus loin… murmura faiblement Regina en bouclant son cartable de cuir sombre.

-Qu…quoi !? balbutia la blonde en reculant d'un pas.

-Je ne peux pas te surveiller en plus de surveiller Hopper, Henry et Daniel, c'est trop pour moi je crois ! Et j'ai l'impression que je deviens plus une prison pour toi... je te...

-Attends, attends, non ! s'écria Emma en comprenant que Regina était en train de mettre un terme à leur relation.

-Emma, stop ! Je te libère de toute obligation envers moi ! Tu ne me dois plus rien !

-Regina ! appela-t-elle lorsque la brune s'échappa sans rien dire d'autre.

Elle aurait voulu la rattraper mais cela signifiait la poursuivre dans un couloir bondé d'élèves et ni l'une ni l'autre n'était en état de tenir une conversation calme. Peu à peu, elle se rendit compte de la situation et son coeur sembla exploser en morceaux. En sortant, elle attrapa l'une des battes d'un joueur de baseball et alors que quelques cris fusaient, elle explosa la vitre d'une porte de classe. Puis, elle regarda autour d'elle... aucun professeur... Elle se tourna vers l'assemblée qui s'était formée autour d'elle, tous la regardaient comme si elle était devenue folle, en vérité, elle était folle de douleur, de chagrin. Elle donna un second coup sur un casier encore ouvert et s'acharna dessus jusqu'à ce que deux bras l'enserre pour lui faire lâcher prise. Malheureusement, elle avait prit goût à la décharge que cela envoyait dans son corps et elle voulait absolument continuer de frapper sur ces casiers.

-Emma! Qu'est ce qui te prend? hurla David en évitant la batte de peu.

Emma continua de donner des coups, encore et encore, et encore plus, plus fort à chaque fois, plus douloureux aussi pour ses mains qui accusaient les chocs. Soudain, elle n'eut plus rien entre les doigts. David était parvenu à lui enlever son arme. Qu'importe, il lui restait ses poings. Elle les voulait en sang pour souffrir d'autre chose que du coeur, elle voulait éprouver une autre douleur que celle-ci trop insoutenable. Elle parvint à s'ouvrir le côté de la main avant que le professeur de mathématique ne la ceinture.

-Nooon! Lâchez moi!

-Ca suffit! Qu'est ce qui te prend, bordel!?

Elle sentit ses larmes couler et ses cris lui échappèrent, toute la rage qu'elle avait en elle était en train de la consumer peu à peu et la noirceur s'insinua dans son coeur.

-Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, entendit-t-elle à côté d'elle.

-Emma!

-Poussez-vous! Laissez lui de l'air!

* * *

Regina s'enferma dans son bureau, elle quitta sa veste qui lui tenait beaucoup trop chaud et la jeta à même le sol. Elle agrippa son bureau de toutes ses forces pour se retenir de tout balayer. Elle venait de prendre une décision lourde de conséquence mais elle savait que pour Henry, pour elle, c'était la meilleure à prendre. Daniel avait raison après tout... sa mère aussi... l'amour était une faiblesse. C'était ce qui lui avait couté absolument toute sa vie. Elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et soupira en prenant son stylo plume. Il fallait qu'elle termine sa paperasse... rapidement.

-Regina! s'écria Chloé en entrant en trombe dans son bureau.

-Bon sang! Tu n'as pas de poing pour frapper contre cette porte! maugréa la brune en sursautant.

-C'est Emma! prévint Chloé en ignorant les paroles de son amie.

-Quoi Emma?

-Hopper m'envoie te chercher, il est avec Emma et il a besoin de toi!

Si Regina avait eu le temps de manger ce matin là, elle aurait certainement tout rendu sur le tapis. Emma venait-elle réellement de la trahir? Si tôt?

Comme un pantin, elle suivit son amie et ex-amante dans les couloirs menant jusqu'au bureau de Hopper. Chloé ne cessait de la presser mais elle ne voulait pas vraiment précipiter sa chute. Elles trouvèrent le psychologue devant la porte de son bureau, il faisait les cent pas et attendait visiblement qu'on lui vienne en aide.

-Regina, vous êtes là! l'accueillit Hopper en posant un regard sévère sur elle.

-Que vouliez-vous?! demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

-Emma est dans la pièce d'à côté et elle... je n'ai rien pu faire alors peut-être que vous... vous pourriez... je ne sais pas... elle est incontrôlable!

-De quoi parlez-vous?! s'agaça-t-elle.

-Elle a fait de gros dégâts en sortant de son précédent cours et maintenant elle hurle et pleure, elle ne veut rien dire ni faire mais elle s'est blessée et nous voudrions soigner sa main, et qu'elle retrouve un peu ses esprits!

-Laissez la se calmer seule! proposa Regina rebutée à l'idée de rejoindre Emma dans la pièce.

-Regina! s'écria Chloé, abasourdie.

-Je crois que seule vous, pouvez la calmer! argumenta Hopper.

-Dites moi docteur, vous avez l'air persuadé de cela, puis-je savoir pourquoi?

-Je vous l'ai dit à Paris! expliqua-t-il, vous semblez l'avoir dompté!

-Qu'avez-vous cru voir à Paris, exactement, parce que je crois que vous vous méprenez grandement sur ce que je peux faire avec miss Swan!

-J'ai vu qu'elle vous suivait sans crainte et qu'elle semblait vous accorder toute sa confiance!

-Où étiez-vous ce soir là, Hopper?

Chloé ne comprenait rien et ses yeux semblaient suivre un match de tennis.

-Je vous l'ai dit! Je me promenais...

-Dans la rue ou dans les bars!?

Hopper parut déstabilisé par la question et fronça les sourcils.

-Me prendriez-vous pour un alcoolique?

Il ne savait rien, ou alors il jouait étonnement bien la comédie.

-Regina, à propos d'Emma, tu fais quoi? tu nous aides ou non?

La brune acquiesça, cela paraitrait suspect qu'elle ne fasse rien alors elle ouvrit la porte pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle fut surprise par le désordre qu'elle y trouva. Des papiers par terre, des bibelots explosés au sol, des débris de verre un peu partout.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là? demanda Emma en pleurant toujours.

-Eh bien... Dark Swan est parmi nous! se moqua Regina en refermant la porte derrière elle.

-Te fous pas de moi! brailla la blonde.

-Emma, il faudrait te calmer un peu! Puis-je savoir à quoi tu joues exactement?

-Je ne joue pas, je ne joue plus! J'en ai assez que tu fasses ce que tu veux de moi! Je... je suis toute à toi! Je suis entièrement dévouée pour te faire plaisir, pour que tu te sentes bien! Je supporte tout! Mais toi... à la moindre incartade, tu es prête à m'amener au bucher!

Elle semblait vraiment vulnérable et Regina vit toute l'horreur de son histoire de dépeindre devant elle. Elle avait brisé Emma autant qu'elle avait été brisée des années plus tôt. Emma avait trop donné sans qu'aucune ne se rende compte de la folie dans laquelle elle s'était précipitée. Elle était jeune, incroyablement jeune et elle s'était consumée pour Regina. Elle avait mis sa vie entre parenthèse pour elle.

-Réponds-moi! hurla Emma en faisant tomber une lampe posée sur le bureau.

La brune sursauta et leva les mains afin de rassurer sa compagne.

-Calme-toi! Tu ne vas tout de même pas tout casser parce qu'on a eu une dispute! dit-elle froidement.

-Une dispute? tu viens de _rompre_ avec moi! rectifia la blonde dans un sanglot.

-Et tu décides d'en faire profiter tout le monde?!

-Je veux que tu me donnes une autre chance, je n'en parlerai pas! S'il te plait!

-Non, Emma, le problème n'est pas là! souffla Regina.

-Si! Regina laisse moi une autre chance! Pourquoi je n'en mériterai pas une seconde!

Regina s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui attrapa les mains.

-Regarde ce que tu viens de te faire!? Regarde! ordonna-t-elle sèchement en montrant l'entaille encore fraiche.

-Ce n'est rien ça! pesta l'étudiante.

-Emma! Je ne veux pas de ça dans notre couple! Ce n'est pas parce que je romps avec toi qu'il faut te détruire ou te négliger de la sorte!

-Je voulais juste avoir mal ailleurs, Gina!

Regina la fit s'assoir sur la chaise du docteur et s'agenouilla devant elle.

-Emma, écoute-moi, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal parce qu'on est séparé! D'accord? Peut-être que la vie fera que nous nous séparerons et je ne veux pas m'inquiéter si je suis loin de toi, tu comprends?

-Regina, je ne veux pas que tu me quittes! S'il te plait! Je ne dirai rien!

Regina non plus ne voulait pas que leur histoire se termine par une dispute comme celle là. Elle ne voulait pas perdre sa lumière, mais surtout, elle ne voulait pas d'une Emma entièrement dévouée.

-Tu vas laisser Chloé te soigner, d'accord?

-Gina! murmura Emma qui avait besoin de réconfort et de savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule.

-J'ai besoin que tu changes, Emma. Non, _tu_ as besoin de changer, pas pour mon bien, mais pour le tien! tu ne peux pas t'autodétruire à la moindre contrariété, d'accord?

-Je saurais me faire pardonner, gémit Emma en posant son front contre le sien.

-Je sais bien _sweetheart_...

-Je t'aime! déclara-t-elle comme si elle défiait la directrice adjointe.

-Moi aussi, murmura à son tour la brune.

-S'il te plait, oublie ce que j'ai dit à Belle et Ruby, je ne leur dirai rien tant qu'on ne sera pas prête toutes les deux!

-D'accord, souffla Regina.

-Je vais me rattraper, je vais... changer, pour mon bien! répéta Emma.

Regina la regarda se tenir la main avec douleur et soupira.

Le calme après la tempête. En moins de deux heures, leur couple avait été séparé et réuni et Regina avait compris que si Emma ne changeait pas, à la moindre contrariété, elle deviendrait dangereuse pour elle ou elle finirait comme Cruella... A frapper sur sa femme pour la modeler comme elle l'entendait.

Chloé put enfin soigner la blonde et Hopper discuta de cette crise de colère avec la brune qui inventa une dispute entre lycéens. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Emma avant de retourner à son bureau d'où elle lui envoya un message.

 _EVILQ: Besoin de quelques jours pour réfléchir à tout ça._

Emma lui renvoya une réponse rapidement, si bien que Regina se demanda si elle n'avait pas envoyé la réponse alors qu'elle était encore en compagnie de Chloé et Hopper.

 _EMMA: C'est une façon pour me quitter plus doucement?_

 _EVILQ: Non, je veux juste que tu comprennes que tu peux vivre éloignée de moi sans que ce soit un vrai calvaire!_

 _EMMA: Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur... :(_

* * *

Regina fit tourner la clé dans la serrure, le petit cygne se balançant insolemment au bout de l'anneau. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit enfin sa porte d'entrée. Elle se figea en découvrant des tâches rouges sur le sol. Des pétales de roses faisaient un chemin jusqu'aux escaliers et montaient jusqu'à l'étage. Regina fronça les sourcils, si Emma pensait s'en tirer à si bon compte, elle se trompait ! La brune se déchaussa et posa son sac à main sur le guéridon de l'entrée. Tout en montant les marches, elle ronchonna sur le fait qu'Emma était têtue comme une mule. Soudain, elle se figea, son sang se glaça et son cœur s'arrêta dans sa cage thoracique. Ce parfum… Elle ne l'avait pas senti depuis…

 _-Oh Darling…te voilà enfin!_

* * *

Review?


	24. Chapter 23- La vérité

**Hey! Bonjour à tous, voilà un chapitre long et douloureux, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Un merci tout particulier à Mystik.7 qui as commenté tout au long de sa lecture ces derniers jours! Merci, merci merci!**

 **Merci à vous tous les followers, les lecteurs, les reviewers, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Bisous!**

Pilounana: Ah c'est sûr que ce sont de gros ennuis qui arrivent, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

Titimaya: J'aimerai que tu aies raison, mais je te laisse découvrir.

moithea: Pourquoi Hopper est nul en psy? Pourquoi Regina égoïste? Elle ne veut que le bien d'Emma, non? Voici la suite!

Emy Louise Swan-Mills: Mdr, eh bah c'est déjà pas mal ^^

rozaline38: Non, la scène M n'était pas coupée, rien que pour vous! Il y a des ruptures qui provoquent de vraies crises dangereuses et parfois mortelle... Je te laisse découvrir la suite.

LanaParrillaPerfect: Si tu n'es pas prête, mieux vaut attendre parce que je te laisse imaginer que ça ne va pas être de tout repos! ^^ Je te laisse découvrir!

Guest: Il y a effectivement un lien entre le comportement d'Emma et celui de cruella. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira! De délai de?

Swanqueen110701: Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre il reste! Bonne lecture! ^^

Vanyel84: Merci beaucoup! Et je confirme que tu es sadique! ^^ bonne lecture!

Love-oncers: Hey! Merci pour tous ces commentaires! Désolée que tu aies manqué Paris mais bon, il te reste du temps pour découvrir cette ville ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres! A très vite!

breathe: Merci à toi de commenter, à très vite!

Elo: Alors, m'en veux-tu pour ce que je fais subir aux persos? Concernant la relation nocive, je te laisse juger. Je te remercie, moi, je commenter à chaque fois! C'est un plaisir de te lire! On se retrouve en bas!

Evil Queen's red tears: Wow! Tu as tout lu en une soirée! Eh bah! Chapeau! Merci infiniment pour ce commentaire qui me touche vraiment beaucoup étant donné que ce que tu décris est clairement ce que je ressens quand je lis un excellent livre... Quand tu n'as pas envie de quitter les personnages et que lorsque le livre se referme, tu as l'impression d'avoir laissé des amis à l'intérieur! Quant à Sidney, ce n'est pas que je l'aime pas, mais dans mon histoire, il n'est pas particulièrement gentil. ^^ Ah si tu rêves de l'histoire c'est qu'elle est vraiment ancrée en toi! Merci encore et encore pour ce commentaire! A très vite j'espère!

* * *

 **Chapitre 23- La vérité**

 _-Oh Darling, te voilà enfin…_

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans la tête de Regina qui était tétanisée par la peur. Elle n'osait rien faire, ni se retourner, ni avancer, ni même respirer. Son cœur tambourinait contre ses oreilles, ne l'aidant vraiment pas à analyser la situation. Elle suivit lentement du regard, le chemin de pétales de roses qui montait jusqu'à l'étage et ne vit personne vers la rambarde. L'odeur du parfum de Cruella lui serrait le ventre alors qu'elle pivota très lentement pour redescendre le plus silencieusement possible les marches parsemées de pétales.

-Bonjour Darling.

Narcissa se tenait là, près de l'entrée du salon. La brune descendit les quelques marches restantes, abasourdie de voir que son ex compagne se tenait devant elle. Elle détailla son visage qui n'avait pas beaucoup changé, elle avait vieilli, tout comme elle, mais ses yeux semblaient toujours électriques et ses lèvres laquées de rouges lui donnaient un air machiavélique qui lui allait comme un gant. Son long manteau de fourrure à la doublure rouge était ouvert sur un corps toujours svelte.

Elle eut un rictus méchant avant de faire un geste de la main allant de sa gorge à son ventre la paume vers le ciel.

-Qu'en dis-tu, _darling_? Cela faisait un long moment qu'on ne s'était pas vu ?

Regina amorça un mouvement vers la sortie mais l'intruse la projeta au sol d'une seule claque. En atterrissant, la brune émit un petit cri fit rire l'ancienne lycéenne.

Très vite, Regina releva la tête mais Narcissa lui bloquait déjà le passage de la sortie.

-Bien, tu m'as trouvé qu'est ce que tu veux faire maintenant ?

Narcissa haussa les sourcils et pencha la tête. Elle avait toujours cette particularité d'avoir une mèche, et une seule, noire sur l'avant de sa tête. C'était une caractéristique qu'elle avait depuis sa naissance et qui ne trouvait aucune explication. Cette mèche tomba devant ses yeux et elle souffla dessus d'un air provocant.

-Tu le sais très bien…

L'ex mairesse bondit pour se rendre dans la cuisine et attrapa un couteau suffisamment grand pour pouvoir faire des dégâts si jamais la blonde tentait de s'en prendre à elle.

* * *

Le bateau quitta lentement le port sous les yeux d'Emma qui regardait les vagues heurter la coque pour se briser dessus. Les oiseaux virevoltaient et descendaient parfois en piqué pour pêcher un poisson venu voir ce qui se passait en surface. Emma se sentait encore fébrile, ses forces l'avaient peu à peu quittées durant son acharnement contre le casier de métal sans doute emportées par la colère violente qu'elle avait ressenti, elle avait à présent une envie intense de dormir, mais elle avait donné rendez-vous à Killian et il serait là d'une minute à l'autre.

Elle cligna lentement des yeux, les vaguelettes lui renvoyaient les éclats du soleil par intermittence et de gros nuages s'annonçaient un peu plus loin, comme la fière promesse d'un orage au crépuscule. Elle décolla son dos du banc sur lequel elle était assise, les griffures que Regina lui avait fait le matin même étaient encore douloureuses. Les lèvres d'Emma s'étirèrent en un sourire, cette semaine avait été incroyable.

 _Mardi – Emma se réveilla en entendant le réveil sonner de son côté. Elle eut du mal à se détacher de l'étreinte dans laquelle Regina l'avait emprisonnée mais elle parvint à tendre un bras pour attraper son téléphone et le couper. Elle bailla avant de sourire largement en voyant que Regina était toujours nue, blottie contre elle, certainement parce qu'elle avait froid, une de ses jambes échappée des couvertures laissait la lumière du matin glisser sur elle. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux avant de se rendre dans la douche. Regina n'avait pas cours en première heure, Emma partirait donc seule pour le sport. Elle s'attacha les cheveux afin de ne pas les mouiller et tourna les robinets pour se glisser sous les jets encore tièdes. Elle se savonna lentement, encore embuée dans son sommeil et bailla plusieurs fois. Tout à coup, elle sentit des bras entourer sa taille ; Regina posa ses mains sur le haut des cuisses de la jolie blonde._

 _-Dites donc, miss Swan… on me demande de dormir nue mais on ne reste pas pour le second round ? gronda chaudement la brune dans le cou d'Emma en mordillant le lobe de son oreille._

 _-Gina… je dois être au sport dans vingt minutes si je veux être à l'heure en cours, souffla Emma en sentant les mains de sa brune remonter sur sa poitrine._

 _-Tu n'es pas au courant ?... minauda Regina en faisant se retourner Emma pour l'attraper derrière les cuisses afin de la prendre dans ses bras._

 _Réceptive, la jeune fille enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de son professeur en riant doucement._

 _-…ton cours de sport a été avancé et devine qui est ta coach !? chercha-t-elle en la plaquant doucement contre la paroi de pierres sombres._

 _-Ah ! C'est froid ! se plaignit Emma avant de sentir les baisers de Regina au dessus de ses seins tendus. Oh… seigneur, j'espère que ma coach est aussi douée que toi ! grogna Emma en basculant sa tête en arrière et en accrochant la nuque de Regina pour qu'elle continue ses baisers._

 _La langue de la brune se mêla à cette torture et Emma, dans un sursaut de lucidité rebascula sa tête en avant pour plonger ses yeux dans le regard passionné qui la dévorait._

 _-Vraiment, je devais tenter un tout nouveau parcours qui m'aurait permis de perdre un peu plus de…_

 _-Swan, tu sais ce qui fait perdre énormément ?_

 _-Non ?_

 _-Le sport que je m'apprête à faire avec toi ! susurra-t-elle en mordillant sa lèvre inférieur._

 _Ne répondant plus de rien, ne protestant plus du tout, Emma frotta son sexe contre le ventre de la directrice adjointe lui arrachant un grondement féroce. L'étudiante accrocha ses mains sur les épaules frêles de la brune, et contempla ses prunelles remplies d'un sentiment qu'elles avaient peu connu. Elles s'étaient trouvées alors que la noirceur occupait une grande partie de leur vie, mais le simple fait d'être réunie, créait une lumière impossible à camoufler. Il leur restait beaucoup de choses à apprendre l'une sur l'autre mais les blessures de l'une comptait et était prise en compte pour l'autre. Aussi, Emma veillait à ne jamais rien imposer à Regina, et la colère de cette dernière était plus maîtrisée lorsqu'elles devaient mettre les choses au clair. L'autre fait nouveau pour toutes les deux était l'envie d'être touchée, d'être caressée. Un simple effleurement sur l'épaule, le bras ou le poignet suffisait à rassurer l'autre, elles ne redoutaient rien et elles s'apportaient un apaisement mutuel. Emma savait que si Regina venait à la quitter, elle pourrait devenir folle juste en ne la voyant pas préparer ses affaires avec minutie le matin, en ne la sentant plus vers elle lorsqu'elle se réveillait la nuit, en ne pouvant plus juste tendre le bras pour lui frôler la joue. Elle avait un amour inconditionné pour elle, prête à toutes les folies pour elle, pour son fils._

 _-Emma ! l'appela la voix de la jeune femme afin qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux._

 _Sa respiration était de plus en plus difficile à maîtriser et les doigts de la brune profondément enfouis en elle, exerçaient des mouvements qui faisait gémir Emma et trembler ses jambes. Elle se contorsionna pour que sa compagne ralentisse, sentant que l'orgasme qui arrivait était bien trop puissant, qu'il pourrait la tuer sur place._

 _-Gina… ! cria-t-elle en le sentant arriver comme un boulet de canon._

 _L'ex mairesse poussa un grognement et mordilla la lèvre inférieure d'Emma qui colla son front contre le sien pour trouver un appui supplémentaire._

 _-Oh bon sang ! râla la jeune fille._

 _La peau de leur corps était tellement ardente que le jet d'eau qui les arrosait d'une eau déjà bien chaude leur semblait glacial._

 _Tout à coup, Emma rapprocha Regina pour la coincer entre ses bras et feuler sous ses derniers mouvements de va-et-vient entre ses cuisses. Un brasier explosa dans son bas ventre et ses parois comprimèrent les doigts experts de la brune qui avait rapprocher sa bouche de l'oreille d'Emma afin de lui murmurer des paroles qui embrasèrent encore plus l'étudiante qui voyait déjà des flashs de couleurs derrière ses paupières. A son grand étonnement, la brune n'arrêta pas pour autant ses mouvements et Emma plongea son regard étonné dans les yeux joueurs de sa méchante reine en jouissant bruyamment une seconde fois._

 _Leurs cœurs battants à tambour semblaient avoir décidé de s'échapper de leur poitrine et Regina, elle même essoufflée, regardait le visage d'Emma qui se remettait peu à peu de ces deux orgasmes qui l'avaient terrassés. Doucement, les jambes de l'étudiante retombèrent pour qu'elle puisse tenir debout mais elle laissa tout de même ses bras pendus au cou de la brune, comme un koala. Regina caressait les hanches fines d'Emma en lui souriant à pleine dent, fière d'avoir provoqué quelque chose d'aussi puissant en elle._

 _-Oh bon sang ! J'ai… j'ai déjà des courbatures… se pleignit Emma pendant que Regina rit d'une voix grave._

Le second round s'était poursuivit tous les matins de la semaine, excepté la veille. Alors qu'Emma avait attaqué les préliminaires depuis un bon moment, elle avait senti que la réceptivité de Regina n'était pas au maximum. Elle semblait extrêmement gênée par le contact des mains de la blonde sur son corps et avait même insistée pour que la pièce soit totalement dans le noir. Si Emma avait trouvé cela excitant au début, elle avait vite déchanté en sentant les soubresauts de la cavalière.

 _-Gina, détends-toi, susurra Emma en donnant un nouveau coup de langue sur le clitoris de la brune._

 _Elle sentit le bassin reculer et les jambes de Regina se crispèrent un long moment. Emma chercha la main de sa belle afin de garder le contact avec elle. De son autre main, elle caressa le buste de sa compagne tout en passant sur son ventre musclé._

 _D'où elle était, elle pouvait voir que Regina était à moitié relevé, l'observant. Avachie entre ses cuisses afin de la faire grimper au septième ciel, elle trouva son regard malgré la pénombre et se redressa, comprenant que les soubresauts qu'elle sentait n'étaient pas dû au plaisir que Regina pouvait ressentir mais bien au fait qu'elle était en train de pleurer._

 _-Hey !? Je t'ai fait mal ?!_

 _-Non ! répondit précipitamment la brune. Continue si tu veux !_

 _Emma fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête. Elle s'assit à genoux entre les jambes de l'ex mairesse et lui prit délicatement le visage entre les mains._

 _-Gina, c'est quoi ces conneries ?_

 _-Tu peux continuer…_

 _-Hey ! Tu es en train de pleurer, Gina !_

 _Aussitôt, elle se déplaça à ses côtés et l'enlaça tendrement, lui caressant les cheveux avec lenteur._

 _-Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Je ne vais pas continuer alors que tu es dans cet état ! expliqua la blonde en ne comprenant plus sa petite amie._

 _-Je… je n'y arrive pas, je n'arrive pas à faire semblant ! Pas… pas cette semaine, pas… je n'arrive pas à… laisse-moi une… je…_

 _-Wow ! Okay, je comprends rien mais… Gina, je ne te forcerai jamais de la vie à faire quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie !_

 _Emma ralluma la lampe de chevet._

 _-Gina, regarde-moi, s'il te plait !_

 _-Emma…_

 _-Regarde-moi ! répéta Emma en attendant que la brune ait relevé ses yeux humides vers elle. Je t'aime… et, les personnes que j'aime, je veux qu'ils se sentent bien, et toi plus encore, je veux que tu sois heureuse ! Alors… si ce câlin matinal ne te rend pas heureuse, je vais juste te prendre dans mes bras et attendre que le réveil sonne !_

 _-Emma, ce n'est pas toi ! intervint la brune qui avait repris son calme. C'est… ce n'est pas la bonne période, c'est tout !_

 _Les yeux d'Emma la dévisagèrent tendrement et elle eut un petit sourire._

 _-On y arrivera, on passera cette étape ensemble, je t'aiderai à guérir et… je te rendrais heureuse, je te le promets !_

Un cliquetis familier fit tourner la tête de la jeune femme et elle se leva pour accueillir Killian. Au même moment, son téléphone sonna mais elle n'y fit pas attention, se concentrant sur le jeune homme qui venait vers elle. Il l'enserra quelques instants et se recula pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir tous les deux face à l'océan.

-Tu as amené ce que je t'ai demandé ?

-Oui, dit-il en sortant un chiffon de la poche interne de son long manteau. Mais… je peux te demander pourquoi tu as besoin de ça ?

Emma le considéra un instant avant de soupirer et de remonter ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

-Ca fait une semaine qu'un membre du gang de Pan me suit sans arrêt !

Killian jeta discrètement un coup d'œil autour d'eux et continua sa discussion avec Emma.

-A quoi il ressemble ?

-Je sais pas, je l'ai jamais vu mais…

-Hein ?

-…non écoute ! Je sais que ça peut sembler étrange mais je t'assure que quelqu'un me suit ! L'autre jour on m'a suivit quand je sortais du travail, et cette semaine, j'ai senti quelqu'un rôder derrière moi en sortant des cours ! Je t'assure que quelqu'un me traque !

-Emma… pourquoi tu vas pas voir le shérif ? demanda le garçon en la dévisageant.

-Killian, franchement ? la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, ça ne s'est pas super bien fini pour moi ! J'ai failli y passer ! Alors maintenant… j'aimerai juste pouvoir me protéger !

Elle caressa le linge qui contenait son moyen de protection et serra un peu le tissu pour en deviner la forme.

-Emma… c'est pas un jouet !

Elle le considéra longuement.

-Tant mieux, je ne pense pas être dans un jeu !...

Killian soupira en se passant une main sur le visage. Il se sentait coupable car sans lui, la blonde n'en serait jamais arrivée là et seul lui aurait été mis en cause dans cette affreuse histoire. Il l'entoura d'un bras se rendant compte qu'elle était sa plus fidèle amie.

-Love, quelque chose vibre dans ta poche, et j'espère que c'est ton téléphone ! blagua-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard de reproche et secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oui, c'est Belle… je devais les rejoindre chez Granny pour boire un verre mais… finalement, je suis là.

Killian eut un sourire étrange, comme s'il voyait la blonde pour la première fois puis, il hocha silencieusement plusieurs fois la tête.

-Je suis stupéfait par tant d'espièglerie, Swan !

-C'est quoi ce vocabulaire ? Regina Mills t'aurait-elle appris quelques tournures de phrase ?

-La ferme Swan ! Dit-il en la rapprochant doucement de lui pour qu'elle reste silencieuse.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ils continuèrent de regarder les bateaux partir et arriver. Le silence entre eux était apaisant, c'était pour Emma un moment qui contrastait avec la journée qu'elle venait de passer. Elle se sentait épuisée, vidée mais elle trouva en Killian, un moyen de reprendre pied et de se ressourcer quelques minutes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se râcla la gorge.

-Au début, je restais en cours de soutien pour son petit cul mais maintenant… je la respecte vraiment !

Elle eut un petit sourire qui s'effaça à la prochaine question du jeune homme.

-Tu sais tirer ?

-Je suis américaine ! répondit simplement Emma.

Cela lui rappela qu'elle n'avait toujours pas rangé l'arme dans son sac à dos et elle s'empressa de la caler entre deux livres de classe. Il l'informa que les munitions étaient déjà à l'intérieur, elle n'aurait plus qu'à enlever la sécurité si elle voulait se servir de l'arme. Elle lui serra brièvement l'épaule avant de le quitter en secouant la main pour lui dire au revoir. L'orage semblait arrivé au dessus de la ville et déjà, des gouttelettes chutaient devant la jeune fille.

Elle sortit du port en sentant l'arme peser dans le fond de son sac. Elle se sentait rassurée malgré l'impression d'être hors la loi. Tout à coup, alors qu'elle retournait au lycée pour prendre son vélo, elle remarqua une silhouette vers les deux roues qui lui sembla familière. Elle s'avança lentement et s'aperçut bientôt qu'il s'agissait de son ancien père d'accueil. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant en restant tous les deux figés à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Les petits yeux porcins de l'homme la passèrent aux rayons X et elle eut la désagréable impression d'être de nouveau nue devant lui. Il ne lui faisait pas peur, il était à une distance respectable et n'avait pas l'air agressif.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle en remontant la bride de son sac sur son épaule.

-Faut que tu parles aux services sociaux, grogna-t-il en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça, George ? demanda-t-elle en soupirant et s'avançant pour récupérer son vélo. Elle pouvait se le permettre, George ne pouvait pas l'atteindre d'où il était.

-Parce que sinon, je balance tout ce que je sais sur toi !

Sa voix était rocailleuse, désagréable, encore entourée d'alcool.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi, tu ne t'intéressais qu'au cul de Linda ! maugréa Emma en peinant à ouvrir le verrou qui maintenait son vélo en place.

-Crois-moi, je sais des choses qui pourraient te mettre dans un beau pétrin ! menaça-t-il en avançant un doigts gonflé vers elle.

Elle le jugea longuement et finit par souffler :

-C'est toi qui me suis ?

Il fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules en acquiesçant vaguement. Il prononça mollement un « ouais » déformé par l'alcool qu'il avait dû absorber dans l'après-midi. Si bien, qu'Emma ne put dire s'il mentait ou non.

-Et qu'est ce que t'aurais à balancer sur moi, Gorgie ? s'énerva-t-elle en sentant son verrou céder finalement.

-Un tas de truc !

Emma éclata de rire, un rire sans joie, ironique et enfourcha son vélo.

-Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre, tes menaces ne marchent pas sur moi, et ne t'approche plus des gamins, sinon je te jure que je porterai plainte, je trouverai le moyen de me faire défigurer pour t'accuser par la suite !

En une fraction de seconde, il fut à côté d'elle. Elle n'avait rien vu venir, il n'avait jamais été si habile. Il la propulsa au sol avec son vélo et sa tête heurta l'asphalte la déboussolant durant quelques secondes et lui faisant perdre ses lunettes. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se redresser, elle sentit un coup de pied lui arriver dans les côtes et la douleur la fit rouler un peu plus loin. Elle se releva, encore déstabilisée par une claque qui lui ouvrit l'arcade. Elle s'effondra dans un gémissement pitoyable, agacée de rejoindre le sol pour la troisième fois. Mais elle essaya de se relever plus rapidement ; elle prit un peu de distance en tentant une roulade suivit de quelques pas à quatre pattes mais il parvint à lui attraper les cheveux pour la relever violemment. Elle poussa un cri involontaire et essaya de le frapper sans y parvenir.

-Alors, Emma ? Tu vas faire quoi après ça ?

Son coude atteignit l'arcade sourcilière de son agresseur et il lâcha prise sous la douleur. Elle s'écroula de nouveau à ses pieds, à bout de souffle et sans forces.

Il avait gagné, elle le laissait gagner, il pouvait la rosser de toutes ses forces, elle n'en avait plus, elle. Alors qu'il allait lui donner un autre coup, elle entendit un vacarme énorme derrière eux et Emma mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de cris. George ne prit pas la peine de regarder qui venait et il se mit à courir grossièrement en titubant tout de même.

Essoufflée, Emma se tourna tout de même vers la personne qui lui avait porté secours et chercha ses lunettes afin de les remettre sur son nez. Une main lui tendit les binocles et elle les replaça avant de se lever pour remercier son sauveur.

-Katherine ?! s'écria-t-elle en découvrant le visage encadré de mèches blondes.

-Il t'a pas raté Swan ! constata la jeune fille en plissant ses petits yeux.

Emma garda le silence, elle ne voulait pas remercier la blonde, trop fière pour cela.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-J'attends mon père et je t'ai vu te faire chopper par ce type ! C'est qui ? Ton petit ami ?

Emma soupira, décidemment, cette garce ne changerait jamais.

-Va au Diable !

-Eh bah… quand les copains vont apprendre que tu te tapes un gros porc…

Emma ramassa son vélo afin de quitter l'endroit au plus vite.

-Attends, Swan ! appela la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard hautain. Tu saignes, tu vas te planter sur la route, tiens !

Elle lui tendit un mouchoir en tissu imprimé de ses initiales. Emma haussa les sourcils et jugea un instant la jeune fille, se demandant si c'était un piège.

-Allez, Swan ! Je suis pas une garce tout le temps ! argumenta-t-elle en mettant une main sur sa hanche.

-Ouais… permets moi d'en douter ! Mais… merci quand même ! lâcha finalement Emma en plaquant le mouchoir sur son front.

Katherine eut une grimace de dégout et déclara tout en s'éloignant :

-Ouais, tu peux le garder hein, le mouchoir ! Et compte sur moi pour raconter ton histoire perverse avec le molosse !

Les épaules d'Emma retombèrent, cette fille était l'avilissement incarné. Emma se gifla mentalement pour avoir placé son arme dans son sac à dos, là où elle serait trop difficile à attraper et elle enjamba son vélo tout en réfléchissant à une solution pour conserver l'arme près d'elle. Elle avait mal dans la nuque, les épaules, les bras et surtout les côtes et le visage. Ses genoux saignaient eux aussi et ses blessures s'étaient collées à son jean lui envoyant des décharges désagréables.

* * *

Narcissa se rua finalement sur elle et la brune parvint à lui entailler le bras. Elle lâcha ensuite son arme et se précipita vers l'entrée de la maison pour fuir. Elle attrapa ses clés de voitures et ouvrit la porte de la maison pour se heurter à…

-Emma ! hurla-t-elle surprise et terrorisée.

-Regina ! Putain… tu m'as… merde, c'est quoi ce sang ?

Un cri de rage retentit derrière elles et Regina attrapa la main de la blonde pour l'entrainer vers sa voiture. Alors que celle-ci démarrait en trombe, deux chiens surgirent de nulle part pour se jeter devant la voiture.

-Attention ! s'écria Emma en voyant que sa compagne était sur le point de les écraser.

Elle les évita de justesse et accéléra pour parcourir le chemin qui la menait à la route principale en quelques secondes seulement.

-Regina, qu'est ce qui se passe !? demanda Emma en regardant derrière la voiture pour voir ce qui pouvait bien les poursuivre. Elle essayait tant bien que mal d'attacher sa ceinture mais les secousses lui firent rater l'encoche plusieurs fois.

-Narcissa m'a retrouvé ! déclara sombrement la directrice adjointe.

* * *

La pluie battante se précipitait contre le pare brise de la mercédes et les essuie-glace peinaient à retirer toute l'humidité. Emma était penchée en avant pour mieux voir la route, Regina avait décidé qu'elles passeraient sur les côtes du Maine pour profiter des routes peu peuplées et pour éviter celles qui rejoignaient les grands axes. Elles circulaient sur une route étroite bordée par une falaise rocheuse où l'eau agitée bouillonnait en contre-bas. Emma jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil à Regina qui semblait déterminée. Les sourcils froncés et un regard rivé sur la route, les mains serrant le volant, Emma avait devant elle un modèle de courage et de force.

Elle attrapa les doigts de la main gauche de Regina afin qu'elle se détende mais la jeune femme se retira rapidement.

-Gina, tu m'en veux ?

-Tu ne devrais pas partir avec moi Emma ! déclara la brune en se rangeant près de la paroi rocheuse.

-Regina, démarre cette voiture ! ordonna la blonde en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Emma…

-Redémarre ! Je ne te laisserai pas ! affirma-t-elle en secouant la tête.

-Emma…

-Ca suffit ! coupa-t-elle en criant. Je veux que tu redémarres cette putain de voiture ! Je ne te quitterai pas ! Tu peux hurler, m'insulter, me frapper, je ne partirai pas !

-Emma, tu as ta famille, tes amis, tes études, tu as… absolument tout ici ! Tu dois rester ! Il y a August, Ruby, Belle… Il y a…

La blonde ne cessait de gémir des « non » à peine audibles.

-…Emma, il y a tes examens, tu as tout ça ici ! Tu as un avenir ici !

-Mais je ne t'ai pas _toi_ !

-Tu guériras, tu trouveras le moyen de guérir ! Tu m'as appris que toutes les personnes pouvaient guérir de terribles blessures !

-Gina, je ne peux pas guérir de ça, c'est trop… Je reste avec toi !

-Tu ne peux pas !

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que je ne peux pas te faire subir ça ?! s'écria Regina en tapant sur son volant. Je ne veux pas te voir te méfier de tout le monde, de la moindre personne que tu rencontres, je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes tes études ici, que tu changes de… vie.

-Je m'en moque je resterai avec toi et on sera bien ! sanglota la petite blonde en essayant d'attraper ses mains.

Regina n'avait pas le choix, elle devait frapper fort, elle devait à tout prix éloigner Emma de cette dangereuse situation ! Elle s'était trop souvent cru invincible, inatteignable, et en découvrant l'amour avec Emma, elle avait songé ne jamais être retrouvée par Narcissa… Elle avait fait erreur.

-Je ne veux pas de toi dans ma vie ! rugit-elle en sentant ce mensonge raisonner dans tout son corps.

Emma se figea, la bouche ouverte, un air interdit plaqué sur ses traits habituellement si doux.

-Qu…quoi ? balbutia-t-elle en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

Elle aurait voulu avoir rêvé cette dernière phrase, malheureusement, la force avec laquelle Regina l'avait crié ne lui laissait aucun doute.

-Pars ! souffla Regina en essuya une main sur son pantalon.

-Mais… non !

-Pars, Emma ! Parce que je te jure que je n'hésiterai pas à te planter sur la route à la moindre occasion !

-Qu'en est-il du « je ne t'abandonnerai pas » ?! Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que je vais sagement descendre de ta voiture et te regarder partir ! Regina ! appela-t-elle alors que la brune descendais de la mercédes.

La brune contourna le véhicule et ouvrit la portière ; Emma qui avait bien compris ce qu'allait faire son amante, s'accrocha où elle put.

Regina se pencha sur elle pour détacher sa ceinture et tira violemment sur son bras.

-Non ! Hurla Emma en s'accrochant encore au volant.

-EMMA DESCENDS DE CETTE VOITURE ! rugit-elle en la griffant à chacun de ses mouvements.

-Arrête ! Regina ! Arrête ! Je ne descendrai pas !

Finalement, elle choisit de reprendre le dessus sur la directrice et la poussa hors de la voiture, l'entrainant à l'extérieur. Elles chutèrent et s'écrasèrent dans le sable humide; Emma entendit sa compagne grogner et elle se demanda un instant si c'était par douleur ou simplement parce que ses vêtements venaient d'être ruiné.

-S'il te plait, supplia encore Regina en sentant la panique la gagner. Pars, Emma ! Je t'aime trop pour te laisser prendre un tel risque !

-On a juste à aller voir les flics ! Tu leur racontes tout ! Tu…

-Non ! Je ne peux pas ! coupa la brune en se relevant.

-S'il te plait, Regina, n'essaie pas de m'écarter de ta vie… Ne… ne me laisse pas sur le bord de la route !...

Regina secoua la tête, et remonta dans sa voiture.

-Je suis désolée, Emma…

Elle passa sa vitesse et s'engagea sur la route en sentant les larmes trembler sur son menton. Tout à coup, Emma se jeta devant la voiture, les jambes et les bras écartés pour l'empêcher de passer.

-Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça Regina Mills ! hurla-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit de la pluie qui martelait la carrosserie.

A cet instant, Regina vit en Emma une force sûre, pas une étudiante réagissant avec ses hormones mais bien avec sa tête. Elle vit dans son regard, que la décision avait été murement réfléchie, et qu'elle datait certainement du moment où elle avait rencontré Henry ! Elle débloqua la portière et Emma s'assura d'un regard qu'elle n'allait pas redémarrer en trombe au moment où elle passerait sur le côté de la Mercédes. Elle se réinstalla à bord et lorsque Regina eut redémarrée, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé.

-T'es une vraie tête de mule ! souffla-t-elle.

-Tu n'as pas à m'envier, Swan !

L'étudiante attrapa son sac de cours et se tourna afin de le mettre sur la banquette arrière. Elle aperçut un paquet cadeau bleu nuit.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en l'échangeant contre son sac à dos.

-Oh… c'est… j'attendais de m'être… enfin j'attendais le bon moment pour te l'offrir, murmura Regina en fuyant le regard amusé de la jeune fille.

-Je peux l'ouvrir ?

Après un hochement de tête positif, Emma déchira le papier pour voir une veste en cuir rouge. Son visage s'illumina et elle poussa un petit cri d'excitation.

-Je croyais que tu détestais cette veste ?!

-Toi tu l'aimes bien alors je crois que je devrais au moins supporter cette faute de goût !

Soudain, alors que les jeunes femmes riaient doucement, une voiture apparut sur leur droite, elle descendait une route qui semblait venir de plus haut dans la falaise et la voie se réduisait dangereusement.

-Regina ! hurla Emma en se rendant compte que la conductrice n'était autre que Narcissa.

-Bon sang !

La Panther heurta la Mercédes et pour ne pas finir trente mètres plus bas, Regina dût freiner de toutes ses forces. L'engin s'immobilisa à quelques mètres et Regina releva lentement le regard devant elle. Emma détacha lentement sa ceinture en rivant son regard sur la Panther qui leur barrait la route. La portière conducteur s'ouvrit et Narcissa sortit majestueusement, une arme à la main qu'elle dirigea sur le pare-brise des deux femmes.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Emma en se tournant vers le visage angoissé de la brune.

-Reste dans la voiture ! ordonna Regina en détachant sa ceinture.

La pluie lui cingla le visage et elle fut obligée de s'accrocher à l'encadrement de la portière pour que ses jambes ne lâche pas sous l'émotion.

-Dis à ton amie de venir nous rejoindre, Regina _Darling_ !

Sans attendre, Emma s'extirpa à son tour de la voiture.

-Emma, non !

-Emma, je suis enchantée de te rencontrer enfin ! On a failli se voir bien plus tôt mais il semble que mon chien t'aie effrayé.

La connexion se fit rapidement dans le cerveau d'Emma, cette bête qui l'avait suivit alors qu'elle rentrait du travail n'était autre que le chien de Narcissa.

-Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ?!

-La seule chose que je veux, que j'ai toujours voulu c'est Regina.

-Il semblerait qu'elle ne soit pas du même avis ! rétorqua Emma qui ne semblait pas du tout prêter attention à l'arme que tenait la blonde devant elle.

-Que connais-tu de Regina ? Que sais-tu réellement d'elle ? demanda Narcissa en secouant la tête ; puis, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la brune. Oh… lui aurais-tu dis tous nos secrets, _darling_?

Emma fronça les sourcils devant le silence de la brune et se rapprocha d'elle afin de mieux voir son visage.

-Gina ?

-Emma, ne te mêle pas de ça…

Narcissa éclata de rire devant la mine décomposée de la brune.

-Eh bien il est temps de dévoiler certaines choses…

-Regina, de quoi elle parle ?

-Emma…

-Oh… je vois qu'elle ne t'a pas tout raconté, jolie Emma ! susurra la jeune femme en penchant la tête sur le côté, comme elle l'aurait fait en parlant à un enfant.

-De quoi elle parle ? interrogea la lycéenne en tournant le visage vers la femme qu'elle aimait.

Les larmes aux yeux, la brune secoua la tête, elle ne voulait pas répondre. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant, pas ici, pas devant celle qui lui avait fait tant de mal.

-Regina ! appela la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard inquiet.

Un éclat de rire les glaça toutes les deux. Narcissa semblait beaucoup s'amuser et ses yeux clairs lui donnaient un air de folle. Elle arrêta de rire d'un seul coup, et Emma comprit qu'elle était au beau milieu d'une pièce tragique que Narcissa avait décidé de mettre en scène. Elle tirait les ficèles et l'acte final arriverait lorsqu'elle, et elle seule, l'aurait décidé.

-Bien, je vois que le désespoir va peu à peu te consumer _darling_ , alors je te propose de raconter notre histoire à Emma, et ensuite... tu pourras la regarder mourir à tes pieds, qu'en penses-tu?

Elle laissa une pause pour que les deux jeunes femmes puissent intégrer l'information, puis elle reprit de plus belle.

-Tu sais, _darling,_ chez toi, j'ai lu quelque chose d'intéressant sur ta boite aux lettres… ton nom. D'ailleurs, que penses-tu de ce nom, Emma chérie ?

-Tais-toi ! demanda Regina en s'appuyant un peu plus sur la voiture comme si ses jambes de la portaient plus.

-« Mills », n'est-ce pas amusant comme nom ? Regina _Moulin_ en français donc… comme si toute sa vie n'était que-du-vent ! dit-elle en détachant les derniers mots.

Les yeux verts d'Emma allèrent de la blonde à la brune sans réellement comprendre.

-Oh…Pauvre petit cygne, regarde-la Regina, dans quelle position tu l'as mise !

Narcissa éclata encore de rire, elle se délectait du mal qu'elle était en train de leur faire.

-Emma, ne l'écoute pas ! souffla douloureusement la brune, une grimace de peine sur le visage.

-Non, Emma chérie, ne m'écoute pas. Un sourire étendit ses lèvres alors qu'elle tournait le visage vers son ex amante. Ecoutons plutôt les aveux de Regina Mills. Vas-y _darling_ , dis nous tout ! Si on commençait par ton vrai nom de famille ?

Regina serra les dents en fusillant sa première petite amie du regard. Puis, elle se tourna vers Emma qui sursauta en rendant compte que la blonde disait la vérité. Regina lui avait menti.

-Gina ?!

Elles ignorèrent le rire jubilatoire de Narcissa.

-Emma… je suis désolée, je ne pouvais pas…

-Oui Emma chérie, elle ne pouvait pas te dire la vérité, tu comprends ? Parce que pour elle, tu n'es rien…

-La ferme ! grinça Regina d'une voix froide. Emma, regarde moi, appela-t-elle doucement.

-Gina… dis-moi qu'elle raconte n'importe quoi… supplia la blonde.

Un long regard entre elles acheva les espoirs de la lycéenne.

-Je suis désolée, Emma…

-Bien, bien, bien ! Les excuses, on s'en passera _darling_! Donne donc ton identité à notre chère Emma.

Regina soupira et tout en serrant les dents, elle baissa les yeux et déclara rapidement.

-Mon vrai nom est Regina… Queen.

Narcissa applaudit en sautillant sur place.

-Bravo ! Bravo ! N'est-ce pas grandiose !? Emma, t'attendais-tu à un pareil nom ? Sa mère l'a appelé reine dans une langue alors que son nom de famille voulait déjà dire reine dans une autre !

Mais Emma n'écoutait pas, trop heurtée par le mensonge de sa petite amie.

-Regina Queen ?! répéta-t-elle en dévisageant la brune qui fuyait à présent son regard.

-Bien… maintenant que les présentations sont faites, nous allons pouvoir aller un peu plus loin dans la vie de Regina Queen !

-Non ! Finis en là ! Laisse la partir et fais ce que tu veux de moi ! paniqua Regina.

-Non ! Arrête ! s'écria Emma en se rapprochant de sa compagne. Je ne pars pas !

Puis, elle se tourna vers Narcissa et hocha plusieurs fois la tête.

-Quoique vous puissiez dire, je ne l'abandonne pas !

Le visage de la blonde se transforma en une moue dangereuse ; Emma eut la désagréable impression d'être face à une lionne qui aurait piégé une pauvre créature et qui était à présent certaine de la dévorer.

-Dans ce cas, je suis désolée _darling_ mais ton amie semble coriace.

Regina se tourna vers sa petite amie et lui saisit les épaules afin qu'elles se regardent bien en face.

-Emma, pars ! Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu mets les pieds, je veux que tu partes et que tu …

-Non ! souffla Emma en scrutant le regard de sa compagne, comme si elle pouvait y déceler une information importante.

-Emma, tu as une chance de…

-Non !

-Bon sang je te demande de…

-Regina, non !

-PARS ! beugla Regina en la repoussant violemment. Emma se retint de justesse pour ne pas tomber et dévisagea la cavalière, une incompréhension totale plaquée sur le visage.

-Voilà ! Vas-y _darling_ , montre ton vrai visage ! gémit-elle joyeusement.

-Arrête ça ! demanda la brune en serrant les poings, sa respiration était rapide, son visage était déformé par la douleur, la rage, la peine, la peur aussi.

Toutes ces années à contenir ces secrets, ces violences resurgissaient à présent comme une mauvaise blague à laquelle on ne s'attend pas.

Narcissa pencha la tête sur le côté et se gratta le menton à l'aide de son arme.

-Bien… Emma, je suppose que tu restes avec nous, j'ai tellement hâte de te raconter toute l'histoire.

-Je t'en prie, Emma, supplia la brune une énième fois.

La jeune fille secoua ses boucles blondes.

-Je suis désolée, je reste.

Narcissa s'installa sur le capot de sa voiture et écarta théâtralement les bras.

-Ce sera donc une scène avec trois personnages : la candide Emma, la vertueuse Narcissa et… la menteuse Regina.

-Comment osez-vous dire ça ? cracha la blonde en abordant une mine dégoutée.

-Allons, allons, qu'est ce que tu lui as raconté _darling_? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es faite passé pour la pauvre victime de cette histoire ?

Regina garda les lèvres closes, elle n'avait pas l'intention de parler, elle pouvait bien la menacer de son arme, elle ne décrocherait pas un mot.

-Allez Regina, qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? redemanda-t-elle.

Voyant que la cavalière ne dirait rien, elle pointa son arme sur la tête d'Emma et utilisa un ton glacial.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?!

Aussitôt, Regina leva les mains devant elle et fit barrage de son corps pour protéger Emma.

-Stop ! souffla-t-elle. Je lui ai tout raconté ! D'accord ? Tout ! Tes manigances pour me mettre à tes pieds, tes coups, le harcèlement, les violences.

-Je crois que tu inverses les rôles, _darling_. Emma, comment tu appelles quelqu'un qui se tape le frère de son petit ami ?!

Emma poussa Regina afin d'être en ligne de mire et sa colère prit le pas sur son calme.

-C'était un viol !

Le visage de Narcissa se fendit d'un sourire compatissant.

-Lorsqu'il y a jouissance, ce n'est pas un viol, pas vrai ?

-Arrête !

-Quoi ?!

Une lueur se mit à flamboyer dans les yeux bleus de la tortionnaire.

-Ah… tu ne lui as pas tout dit, _darling._ Oh… comme c'est triste, c'est pourtant une chose importante dans une vie, son tout premier orgasme ! Je parie qu'Emma se souvient encore du sien ! plaisanta-t-elle en fixant tour à tour les deux jeunes femmes.

-Putain, de quoi elle parle ?! s'écria Emma qui ne comprenait plus rien à la discussion.

Le teint de Regina était encore plus pâle qu'avant – si cela était possible- et elle déglutissait difficilement, se concentrant pour ne pas vomir devant les propos qu'avançait son ex petite amie.

-L'histoire que t'a racontée ta petite copine ne reflète pas vraiment la réalité, confia Narcissa. La vérité c'est que dans cette forêt, ta petite Regina a gémi comme une putain.

Un sanglot sans aucune larme échappa à la brune qui ressentait au plus profond d'elle même la déchirure que lui imposait Narcissa. Contre toutes attentes, Emma se tourna vers Regina et serra sa main étroitement dans la sienne. Elle chercha son regard un instant et hocha brièvement la tête.

-C'était un viol ! affirma-t-elle.

Regina remercia silencieusement sa compagne de croire à sa version.

-Bien… dans ce cas je vais devoir te raconter une toute autre histoire !

-Je m'en moque ! Je ne croirai que Regina !

-Oh.. crois-moi, Regina ne pourra pas te dire le contraire, puisque c'est moi qui détient la vérité.

Narcissa écarta les bras et fit un tour complet sur elle même, elle leva son visage vers le ciel et brandit son arme vers les étoiles. Un coup de feu retentit faisant sursauter les deux jeunes femmes.

-Début de la pièce ! murmura Narcissa. Regina n'a jamais subi aucun viol, elle s'est juste tapé le frère de son petit ami et prise de remord, elle appelle papa à la rescousse ! Lorsque Papa arrive, elle pleure sur son pauvre petit sort et il décide de la ramener à la maison. Sur le chemin du retour il explique à sa fille qu'ils vont devoir mettre sa mère au courant et la petite pimbêche pique une grosse, grosse colère précipitant son père contre un camion qui passe sur la route. Jusque là, j'ai bon ? demanda-t-elle sans attendre de réponse. Après l'enterrement de son père, Regina ne peut pas avouer à sa mère pourquoi son père est venue la chercher au beau milieu de la nuit alors elle invente une fête à laquelle elle aurait participé mais voilà… au bout que quelques semaines, elle se rend compte qu'un immonde bâtard grandi dans ses entrailles !

-Ne parle pas de mon fils comme ça ! gronda soudain Regina qui semblait s'être réveillée de sa torpeur.

-Tiens, tu retrouves ta langue ?

-Comment peux-tu dire que je n'ai pas été violée, comment peux-tu réécrire l'histoire ?

Les lèvres de Narcissa s'étirèrent en un mince sourire.

-La suite de l'histoire…Acte deux. Je passe sur les détails, Emma, tu m'excuseras. Regina et moi nous rencontrons et je tombe éperdument amoureuse d'elle. Bien vite, elle me raconte son histoire et nous décidons d'aller rendre une petite visite à Léopold afin qu'il assume son fils.

-Arrête ! supplia Regina en s'agitant soudainement.

-Oh… _darling_ , l'histoire deviendrait-elle inconnu pour Emma ?

-Emma…

-Dis-moi jeune fille, concernant Léopold, que t'a raconté Regina ?

La blonde fronça les sourcils en essayant de se rappeler des éléments qu'elle avait obtenu concernant l'agresseur de Regina.

 _Emma écoutait en silence le récit douloureux de Regina._

 _-Lorsque je me suis retrouvée recouverte du sang de mon père, j'ai compris tout de suite. Et je suis restée figée jusqu'à ce que le conducteur de l'autre véhicule vienne me parler. Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment ce qu'il disait mais je sais que je trouvais ça troublant de parler avec un inconnu de quelque chose d'aussi intime que la mort de mon père. Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment du reste. J'ai eu cette cicatrice, au-dessus de ma lèvre, mon père, lui, y a laissé la vie._

 _-Et Léopold ? demanda Emma en resserrant ses bras autour de ses genoux qu'elle avait ramené contre sa poitrine._

 _-Après cet accident, j'ai été conduite à l'hôpital où ma mère est intervenue pour qu'on ne me touche pas. On a juste vérifié que je ne faisais pas une hémorragie interne et ma mère m'a ramené à la maison._

 _-Tu ne lui as jamais dit ce qu'il t'était arrivé ?_

 _Regina marqua une pause._

 _-Si. J'avais beau la détester de tout mon être, elle restait ma maman et j'avais besoin d'elle plus que personne d'autre._

Emma se tourna vers la brune, les sourcils froncés. Elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui lui avait échappé.

-Gina, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question lorsque je t'ai demandé ce qu'était devenu Léopold…

-Oh ! oh ! s'esclaffa Narcissa. Chérie, elle comprend tellement vite, cette petite ! Bien, si nous passions à l'acte trois ?

Emma ne fit pas attention à ce que disait la blonde, trop occupée à scruter le visage coupable de la brune.

- _Darling_ , tu veux raconter la suite ?... Non ? Toujours pas, bien je continue alors.

-Non ! clama précipitamment la brune en attrapant la main d'Emma.

-Emma, je t'en prie, pardonne moi !

Le cœur de la blonde fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle sentit des larmes affluer à ses yeux.

-Tu m'as menti ? Demanda-t-elle en priant pour que ce ne fût pas le cas.

-Jamais, Emma, je ne t'ai jamais menti ! Tout ce que je t'ai dit est la vérité ! affirma-t-elle en fermant étroitement ses paupières. Mais… il y a une partie de l'histoire que je ne t'ai jamais racontée.

Le souffle d'Emma se figea dans ses poumons et elle sentit qu'elle était sur le point d'avoir une révélation qui pourrait bouleverser ce qu'elle pensait de Regina. Peut-être même l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

-Je veux que tu me le dises ! murmura-t-elle. Je veux que tu me dises la vérité, je ne veux pas l'entendre de sa bouche mais de la tienne !

Le visage de la brune changea à nouveau, elle se sentait incapable de faire une telle confession à sa petite amie mais si elles vivaient leur derniers instants, elle lui devait au moins ça.

-Alors ? demanda Narcissa en secouant son arme.

-Je vais raconter, souffla douloureusement Regina en joignant ses mains. Avec Narcissa, nous sommes donc parties voir Leopold. Pas pour qu'il assume son rôle de père mais parce que Narcissa m'avait convaincu qu'il fallait lui faire payer.

-Lui… faire payer ?

Regina hocha la tête et reprit calmement son récit.

-J'avais besoin qu'il avoue son crime, qu'il me reconnaisse comme étant sa victime. Entre ma mère qui ignorait mes plaintes et l'absence de mon père… j'avais… j'avais besoin de ça. Mais…

Elle fit une pause en regardant vers le ciel afin de ne pas laisser couler ses larmes. Puis, elle trouva le regard doux de la blonde.

-Mais là-bas, tout a dérapé. Narcissa avait pris une arme…

-A ta demande, compléta la blonde en jubilant devant l'expression du visage d'Emma.

-J'étais terrorisée ! s'écria Regina, des sanglots dans la voix ; elle secoua encore la tête et reporta son attention sur Emma. Je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse me faire le moindre mal. Lorsque nous sommes arrivées dans les écuries, il nous attendait déjà. Bien entendu, il a tout nié en bloc… il a dit… oh bon sang… il a dit que j'avais aimé ça, que j'avais même…que j'avais même…

Le mot ne venait pas, il était encore trop douloureux. Elle ferma les yeux et ses sourcils se plièrent devant l'effort qu'elle dut faire afin de le prononcer.

-…jouis. J'étais dévastée et moi non plus je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu prendre du plaisir pendant un acte aussi atroce… j'ai compris bien plus tard que c'était… purement mécanique…

-Je ne dirai pas ça comme ça, elle a appris bien plus tard qu'être prise de force lui plaisait ! contesta Narcissa.

Emma secoua la tête en fermant les yeux, elle avait la nausée à présent. Il y eut un petit silence et Regina reprit son récit.

-Lorsqu'il a parlé de… cet… de ça, Narcissa lui a tiré dessus en disant… que personne d'autre qu'elle ne pourrait me toucher.

-Oh _Darling,_ je ne l'ai pas réellement dit comme ça…

 _-Personne d'autre que moi ne te fera jouir, Darling._

-Peu importe, on s'est retrouvé avec un cadavre sur les bras. Mais… au même moment…

-Boom ! Le bâtard ! souffla théâtralement Narcissa. Acte trois !

-Henry est né à ce moment là… La fin de l'histoire tu la connais…

-Non ! Elle connaît ta version, mais qu'en est-il de la mienne ?

-Narci…

-Ces années à me frapper, à me harceler, à effrayer ton fils… Crois-moi Emma, la méchante de l'histoire, ce n'est pas moi, j'ai essayé de faire tout ce que Regina voulait de moi, mais elle a essayé de me changer, comme elle a certainement fait avec toi! Elle te fait croire que c'est pour ton bien mais en vérité, elle retire quelque chose de cette soumission que tu lui apportes!

Emma savait que Narcissa essayait de retourner son cerveau mais elle avait bien trop foi en Regina, elle l'aimait beaucoup trop.

-Je ne vous crois pas!

-Pourquoi t'aurait-elle menti sur son nom, si elle te faisait pleinement confiance? Pourquoi ne pas te raconter le meurtre de Leopold?! Il y a tellement de choses que tu ignores, Emma _darling._ N'as-tu jamais remarqué quelque chose de particulier pendant le sexe avec elle? Une étincelle dans ses yeux, elle attend toujours des gestes fermes, un peu de brutalité!... non?

-Je pense que... vous êtes malade! articula Emma en sentant sa respiration devenant difficile.

Narcissa éclata de rire et eut un sourire en se tournant de nouveau vers Regina.

-Allons, Gina... tu dois tellement t'ennuyer avec cette étudiante... Lui as-tu montré ton jouet préféré?

Regina était brisée, elle ne pouvait plus contester, elle ne pouvait plus dire un seul mot. La pluie s'était faufiler sous sa chemise et elle sentait le vent glacé l'envelopper toute entière.

-Oh... Emma, tu as tellement de chose à apprendre sur Regina, dommage qu'il ne te reste plus énormément de temps pour ça... murmura Narcissa en s'approchant de quelques pas.

-Tu ne la toucheras pas! menaça Regina.

Narcissa brandit son arme en pointant le coeur de Regina, elle eut un rictus amusé.

-J'ai bien peur que tu ne sois pas en position de négocier, _"Gina"_ , se moqua-t-elle en utilisant le surnom qu'Emma donnait à sa petite amie. D'abord, je veux que tu me dises où je peux trouver Henry et ensuite, j'envisagerai peut-être de t'épargner.

-Non, c'est hors de question! Tu peux me tuer, me faire les pires horreurs, je ne dirais rien! cracha-t-elle encore.

-Dans ce cas...

Narcissa changea de cible et pointa son arme sur Emma.

Regina poussa un petit cri, elle sentait la situation lui échapper totalement et la précipiter dans un dilemme qu'elle ne croyait pas possible. Son fils ou la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle bondit devant le corps d'Emma pour que Narcissa ne puisse l'atteindre.

-Pousse-toi! ordonna la blonde en tirant sur la sécurité de son arme.

-Narcissa, s'il te plait, il y a un autre moyen! argumenta Regina. Narcissa, regarde-moi! regarde-moi! C'est vrai, tu avais raison, le sexe avec toi me manque, tout me manque! Nos disputes, nos réconciliations!... Tout me manque! dit-elle précipitamment. Je n'ai jamais vécu un... une nuit aussi belle que celle que j'ai passé avec toi!

Narcissa esquissa un sourire sincère.

-Tu as enfin compris? demanda-t-elle.

Regina déglutit difficilement et acquiesça.

-Viens, appela la blonde en lui tendant une main osseuse.

La cavalière fit un effort surhumain pour faire un premier pas vers elle, puis un second... Narcissa passa ensuite un bras possessif autour de sa taille et fondit sur ses lèvres pour les embrasser, les mordiller... Enfin, elle se recula d'un pas et plissa les yeux.

-On n'a plus besoin de ton jouet sexuel! dit-elle en relevant l'arme vers Emma.

-Non! Regina se remit devant l'étudiante. Attends, on pourrait... on pourrait l'utiliser!... Je...Emma! Non! hurla Regina en prenant conscience de qui était en train de se passer.

Emma sentit immédiatement l'odeur de la poudre et la décharge qu'elle ressentit dans le bras lui donna l'impression de mourir. La main de Regina était toujours sur son bras, elle avait la bouche entre ouverte et les yeux remplis de larmes.

\- Oh non ! dit-elle dans un sanglot qui secoua le corps de la blonde.

Emma cligna des yeux et plongea son regard dans ceux de la femme qui avait déchirée la vie de Regina Mills. Elle avait un regard étonné, un air stupide plaqué sur le visage. Elle lâcha son arme qui tomba dans la mer bouillonnante et s'écroula d'abord à genoux. Emma lâcha l'arme à son tour et retint Regina par la taille. Celle-ci lui arracha l'arme des mains pour se précipiter vers le corps de son premier amour féminin.

\- Non ! N'y va pas ! ordonna Emma.

\- Emma ! Qu'est ce qu'on a fait ?! Qu'est ce qu'on a fait ? gémit la brune en se laissant glisser à genoux sur le sol.

Emma s'approcha du corps de Narcissa qui était maintenant sur le dos. Ses pieds gigotaient sans doute parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à récupérer assez d'air dans ses poumons perforés. Elle hoquetait en lançant des regards furieux à Emma qui s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

\- Plus jamais tu ne lui feras de mal. Elle va vivre tranquillement avec Henry pendant que ton corps pourrira à des mètres sous terre !

Narcissa chercha à agripper Emma mais sa main ne put faire que de grossier moulinet pendant que sa bouche se remplissait de sang épais et ferreux. Elle était en train de s'étouffer dans son sang, ses yeux devenaient rouges, puis des vaisseaux se mirent à éclater tout autour de ses jolies pupilles. Son bras s'abattit sur le sol et ses pieds cessèrent peu à peu de remuer.

\- Emma ! s'écria Regina en larmes. Qu'est ce qu'on a fait ?!

\- Police ! Ne bougez plus ! Restez où vous êtes ! hurla une voix des mètres au-dessus d'eux. Elles levèrent la tête pour voir deux policiers apparaitre en haut de la route que Narcissa avait emprunté pour heurter leur voiture.

\- Regina, ne dis rien ! souffla Emma en levant les mains au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Regina, fais comme moi ! Lève tes mains ! Gina, lève tes mains !

Emma s'avança vers sa compagne et garda une main en l'air pendant que de l'autre elle saisissait la nuque de la brune pour rapprocher leurs lèvres. Elle garda son front contre le sien et en profita pour plonger ses yeux émeraudes dans le brun chaleureux.

\- Regina, lèves tes mains, tout va bien se passer !...

Les policiers sautèrent sur le dos de la blonde et la plaquèrent au sol.

\- Emma ! Hurla la brune, apeurée. Ca suffit ! Laissez-là tranquille ! Ne lui faites pas de mal !

Un policier la fit basculer contre le sol elle aussi.

\- Ca va aller, ca va aller ! répétait Emma comme un leitmotiv.

-Ne leur dit rien, Emma! Ne leur dit rien! souffla Regina en sentant qu'on lui attachait les mains dans le dos.

* * *

Review?


	25. Chapter 24- Dans les ténèbres

_Hello à tous! Je suis contente de l'accueil que vous avez fait au précédent chapitre, j'espère que celui là vous plaira autant et qu'il répondra à vos questions! Le prochain devrait y répondre aussi!_

 _Il s'agit d'un lonnnnnnng chapitre alors je devrais déjà marquer un bon point non ^^? Nous avons dépasser les 300 reviews! A quand les 400? 500? mouahahahah! Des bises à vous tous!_

* * *

Pilounana: Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'aie plu et j'espère que celui là le fera aussi!

franchiulla: Houlà, c'est bien mitigé tout ça! ^^

Evil Queen's red tears: Pour ta question, c'est un peu plus développé dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu comprendras plus! J'attends ton avis ^^

Titimaya: Hey! Eh oui... l'autre folle est dead mais tous les dangers ne sont pas écartés!

Angels-sama: là tu n'étais pas en guest mais bien en Angels-sama... étrange tout ça! J'espère que ce chapitre te permettra de voir un peu plus clair! Mais pour être clair, est-ce qu'Emma tue par jalousie? Et oui, pour les caractéristiques de Cruella et d'Emma, elles se mélangent effectivement! Des bisous!

Me and myself: Si d'habitude tu mets 45 minutes pour lire un chapitre, eh bien je te lance aujourd'hui dans un long métrage ^^ Pour Cruella finalement, heureuse?

LanaParrillaPerfect: Malheureusement, je pense que tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions dans le chapitre suivant car tout n'est pas abordé dans celui ci ^^

rozaline 38: Eh oui, Cruella est méchannnnnnte! ^^ Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments qui me font à chaque fois plaisir! Je n'ai pas non plus envie de terminer cette fanfiction :(

moithea: Sortir quelque chose de positif... hum hey j'ai jamais dit que ça allait être un happy ending :/ héhéhé! Regina ne pouvait pas se mettre à la place d'Emma pour Paris! Elle doit être celle qui préserve leur transparence aux yeux des autres!

Evil Queen's red tears: J'espère que touuuuuuuuuuutes tes petites questions trouveront leurs réponse ici et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue... Les similitudes entre Cruella et Emma sont nettes mais j'espère là aussi que ce chapitre sera utile pour ta compréhension!

Raphi5930: Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise et j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours après ce chapitre! I HOPE! A bientôt ^^

breathe: Merci à toi encore une fois!

Love-oncers: Merci infiniment! Je suis ultra contente que ça te plaise! Merci d'avoir relevé le lien théâtral pour Cruella! Regina Queen, ça me faisait rire! Il est vrai, je te l'accorde, peut-être qu'elles retrouvent la paix trop facilement mais je pense que Regina prend conscience d'une chose, c'est qu'Emma lui est entièrement dévouée et surtout que cette décision n'est pas forcée!

Bonne Ame: Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre exactement :/ Mais j'espère que ceux qui restent de plairont tout de même!

Elo: Eh oui, j'aime bien que les gens, en venant ici, ne sachent pas à quoi s'attendre! Pour la balance, tu me diras où elle en est à la fin de ce chapitre...

Adaline: Eheh désolée pour les moments qu'il n'y aura plus mais je te rassure, pour moi aussi c'est difficile!

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

 **Chapitre 24-Dans les ténèbres**

Emma se passa une main sur le front et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Elle était pâle, ses yeux verts étaient translucides et même son maquillage ne parvenait pas à faire illusion. Elle ressemblait à la parfaite femme d'affaire, les cheveux attachés en un chignon élégant, une jupe de tailleur qui la gênait dans le moindre de ses pas –elle se demandait bien comment Regina pouvait porter des vêtements aussi peu confortable – le chemisier que celle-ci lui avait offert au retour de Paris et qu'elle avait porté pour ses examens, et une veste assortie à sa jupe ; quant à ses talons hauts, ils la faisaient souffrir. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à la jeune lycéenne qui aimait rire et bavarder devant une glace à la vanille saupoudrée de cannelle. Elle se lava les mains en essayant de garder son calme. Quelqu'un entra derrière elle, la faisant sursauter. Depuis que les médiats s'étaient emparés de l'affaire, elle ne cessait de se faire harceler dès qu'elle était seule.

La situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait aujourd'hui, elle n'aurait pas pu l'imaginer de la sorte six mois en arrière. Lorsqu'elles avaient été emmenées au poste, pour être interrogées, elles avaient évidemment été séparées mais quelque chose d'inattendu s'était produit. Emma s'était plongé dans un profond mutisme et n'avait répondu à aucune question, et si les enquêteurs avaient d'abord cru à un moyen pour accorder leurs violons, ils avaient eu de sérieux doutes lorsqu'elle était tout bonnement tombée dans les pommes. Transportées à l'hôpital en urgence, elle ne se doutait pas que les policiers allaient informer Regina afin de lui mettre un peu plus de pression sur les épaules. Lorsqu'Emma avait émergée trois jours plus tard, il était trop tard. Son avocate, engagée par August, l'avait averti de la tournure que l'affaire avait pris et Emma n'en était pas revenue.

Regina avait avoué être l'auteur du coup mortel, et la procédure avait été lancée, les enquêteurs étant trop heureux de coincer la coupable. L'avocate d'Emma lui avait alors dit qu'il était inutile de contredire les déclarations de la brune car cela ne pouvait que lui porter un peu plus préjudice. Néanmoins, il avait fallu attendre que l'affaire soit présentées devant une cour pour que les médiats s'enflamment ! Beaucoup avaient dénoncé le fait qu'un témoin présent sur la scène de crime pouvait tout à fait être un complice, d'autant plus si ce témoin se trouvait être un proche de l'assassin. La relation des deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas mis longtemps avant d'éclater au grand jour, la police ayant laissé des documents « fuiter ». La photo d'Emma et Regina debout en tenue de soirée se tenant devant la porte du manoir avait été placardée dans tous les journaux et les théories s'enchainaient… « Regina Queen, une manipulatrice qui aurait bien pu mener le cygne au crime. » « Qui est la mystérieuse Emma Swan » « Black Swan ? » Tout y était passé et étrangement, le crime était venu en second plan, l'affaire de détournement de mineur aussi d'ailleurs. On ne parlait plus que du fait que les deux femmes étaient amoureuses l'une de l'autre, les médiats people avaient relayés l'information et des associations, des mouvements homophobes tirant dans les pattes des mouvements LGBT, leur histoire racontée par d'autres, des élèves qu'elles ne connaissaient pas. Emma avait été suivie par des journalistes, mais voyant que cela ne donnait rien, ils avaient abandonné rapidement.

La presse écrite ainsi que les plateaux télévisés s'étaient déchirés sur ce fait divers, tout était basé sur le fait qu'Emma était bel et bien sur la scène de crime mais qu'elle s'était retrouvé là par hasard, théorie que l'avocat de Regina avait décidé de défendre. Néanmoins, certains prétendaient qu'Emma avait été manipulée par Regina et que celle-ci étant professeur, avait abusé de son élève- on criait même au viol- quant à d'autres, ils défendaient férocement l'amour qui unissait, selon eux, les deux jeunes femmes. Au lieu de se concentrer sur le meurtre, les médiats avaient trouvé l'histoire d'Emma et Regina bien plus croustillante et ça leur avait explosé en plein visage.

Le matin du premier jour du procès, les associations étaient devenues plus visibles sur les marches du palais de justice. Devant le tribunal, certains étaient venus avec des pancartes estampillées d'un cygne surmonté d'une couronne, d'autres amenaient le drapeau gay pour le brandir sous les caméras, ainsi, les médiats se perdaient et certains prenaient le contre-pied en descendant en flèche l'image de Regina qu'ils avaient surnommé EVIL QUEEN ; si autre fois, ce surnom avait fait sourire la jeune lycéenne, aujourd'hui, il lui valait des crises de larmes. L'affaire de Regina Queen était finalement devenue l'affaire du Petit Cygne car ce qui intéressait les gens n'étaient pas le crime en premier lieu mais bien de savoir comment leur union avait pu pousser l'une des deux jeunes femmes au meurtre. Un journal avait même raconté que peut-être Emma Swan n'était pas toute blanche, peut-être qu'après tout, elle avait tiré et que Regina Queen avait seulement pris les charges pour sa petite amie. Si Emma avait éprouvé une sueur froide en se rendant compte qu'ils passaient pile dans la vérité, les autres journaux et talk show s'étaient chargés de la rassurer en prétendant que cela ne pouvait être que des idioties et que la coupable était bien Regina Queen… Le simple fait d'être tombé amoureuse d'une élève montrait son instabilité mentale.

Emma avait choisi de ne pas prêter attention à tout ce battage. Elle était malheureuse. Et même si tous les jours, lorsqu'elle arrivait au tribunal, elle entendait le mouvement soutenant sa relation avec Regina hurler un slogan inventé dès le premier jour du procès, elle ne pensait pas réellement que l'impact médiatique lui soit d'une grande aide.

Et puis il y avait eu le terme « homicide _volontaire_ » et Emma avait cru à un cauchemar. Regina était poursuivie pour homicide volontaire, comment cela était-il possible ? La théorie de l'accusation était que Regina avait fait venir Narcissa chez elle pour une explication et que cette explication avec mal tournée, Narcissa avait été blessée par un couteau tenu par Regina, les enquêteurs avaient ensuite déduis que Narcissa s'était enfuie et que Regina s'était élancée à sa poursuite. Emma avait tenté de dissuader Regina mais n'y était pas parvenue puisque Regina avait froidement abattue Narcissa qui était désarmée…

Les journées devenaient longues, sans vraiment de saveur. Emma s'était rendue compte que la vie sans Regina lui semblait impossible. Elle ne supportait plus rien, ni les cris de Nathan se disputant avec Amber, ni les mots consolateurs d'August. Et lorsqu'elle allumait la télévision pour échapper à tout ça, les médiats placardaient encore sa photo avec Regina comme un rappel constant que cela n'existerait plus jamais. Pourtant, malgré tout ça, elle ne disait rien. Elle restait de marbre, attendant que les heures passent. Elle avait fait du ménage dans sa vie, déménagée, grandie, murie.

La jeune femme qui venait de pénétrer dans les toilettes lui lança un sourire timide voyant qu'elle venait de la surprendre.

-Désolée de vous avoir fait peur…

-Ce n'est rien, marmonna Emma en attrapant deux ou trois feuilles de papier pour s'essuyer les mains.

La brune aux yeux bleus plissa les yeux.

-Vous êtes Emma Swan, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ouais…

L'inconnue hocha la tête durant quelques secondes et ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de la refermer. Puis, elle se lança :

-Je fais partie de ceux qui vous soutiennent ! Je sais qu'on doit souvent vous dire ça mais… ne perdez pas espoir !

-Merci. Répondit simplement Emma avant de sortir des toilettes. Elle vit la jeune femme brandir son poing en lançant un « SwanQueen forever » bien sonore, mais la blonde ne releva pas.

Elle qui avait tant voulu que sa relation avec Regina soit exposée au grand jour ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que cela provoque un tel bouleversement autour d'elle. Elle pouvait se souvenir de toutes les conversations qu'elle avait eu après sa libération.

 _August-_

 _Emma descendit les marches de l'hôpital pour rejoindre une silhouette qu'elle connaissait bien. August lui lança un regard noir._

 _-Suis désolée, August, marmonna-t-elle la voix rocailleuse._

 _-Oh… tu es « désolée » ? Tu couches avec une femme qui se trouve être ton professeur de littérature et la proviseure adjointe de son lycée et tu est « désolée »… c'est quoi ces conneries ? Elle est complètement tarée ta gonzesse !?_

 _-Non je…_

 _-Ah si ! Laisse moi te dire qu'elle est tarée, parce qu'_ elle _aurait dû éviter de séduire une de ses élèves._ Elle _aurait dû consulter un psy en se sentant attirée par une jeune fille !_ Elle _aurait dû faire les démarches nécessaires afin de ne plus t'avoir en cours !_

 _-Attends, c'est ce qui te dérange ?! s'écria soudain Emma en penchant la tête comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles._

 _-Hein ?_

 _-August, c'est ce qui te dérange ? Que je sois sortie avec elle ?_

 _-Emma mais putain qu'est ce qui se passe dans ton crâne ? Je peux accepter beaucoup de chose mais ça…_

 _Emma fut soufflée, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles._

 _-Ah oui… je comprends, dit-elle lentement, tu peux accepter de revenir parce que George et Linda ont disjonctés, tu peux accepter de devoir nous accueillir chez toi pour éviter qu'on soit tous dispersés dans des familles différentes, tu peux accepter que je sois lesbienne même si ça t'emmerde un peu parce que c'est quand même lourd à porter orpheline_ ET _lesbienne, mais en revanche, que je sorte avec une femme que j'aime et qui me comprends mieux que personne, ça, tu peux pas accepter ?_

 _-Non ! Parce qu'elle t'a manipulé ! Elle avait autorité sur toi et crois-moi, elle ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça ! éructa-t-il, furieux._

 _Emma le rattrapa vivement et le rapprocha d'elle afin que leurs deux visages soient très proches l'un de l'autre._

 _-Il se passe quoi dans ton putain de crâne, August ?! Je l'aime, c'est difficile à comprendre ça ? Je-l'aime. C'est pas juste une amourette ou une nana que j'ai décidé de sauter pour m'amuser ! Je suis totalement amoureuse et je pense qu'elle aussi si tu veux mon avis, alors si tu tentes de porter plainte parce que tu es soit disant mon tuteur, je te jure que plus jamais tu n'entendras parler de moi !_

 _-Emma !_

 _-Tu crois quoi ? qu'elle a juste pensé que ce serait plus simple de sauter une élève ? Pauvre idiot ! A ton avis August, qui a payé l'hôpital suite à l'agression de Nathan ? Qui étais là quand j'allais pas bien parce que George venait de tabasser Grumpy ? Et bordel, qui était là pour me consoler de la mort d'Alice ?_

 _-Mais elle a abusé de toi !_

 _-Oh non ! Crois-moi il n'y a eu aucun abus ! Putain mais si tu la connaissais, tu dirais pas ça ! Tu veux que je te dises, je viens de passer à deux doigts d'une mise en accusation pour meurtre et tu me fais chier parce que je suis tombée amoureuse d'une prof ? T'es chiant August, merde !_

August après avoir été choqué et fâché durant plusieurs semaines avait finalement épaulé la blonde.

 _Belle & Ruby._

 _Après plusieurs jours, Emma était finalement retourné en cours. Le journal local avait déjà transmis l'information sur Regina et Emma mais même si elle appréhendait le retour au lycée, elle s'inquiétait encore plus de savoir ce que Belle et Ruby allait lui dire._

 _Les deux jeunes filles étaient assises sur un banc devant le lycée lorsqu'elle les aperçut. Elle se dirigea vers elles et se planta devant elles en murmurant un petit « salut » timide._

 _-Salut ! marmonna Ruby en la dévisageant, perplexe._

 _-Salut ! lança froidement Belle._

 _-Alors… qu'est ce que j'ai loupé ? demanda-t-elle en pointant du menton le livre de cours que Belle tenait entre ses mains._

 _Belle lui lança un regard assassin._

 _-Oh tu as loupé pas mal de chose mais moins que nous, apparemment… une liaison entre notre meilleure amie et la prof de littérature, tu penses si on s'y attendait ! cracha-t-elle de façon ironique._

 _-Belle je voulais vous le dire mais…_

 _-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait ! Allant jusqu'à prétendre que tu n'avais personne ! s'écria la brune en se levant vivement._

 _-Evidemment que je n'allais pas vous le dire ! Tu as vu ta réaction !? s'étonna Emma en reculant d'un pas._

 _Belle plissa les yeux en secouant ses boucles._

 _-Si je réagis comme ça, ce n'est pas tellement à cause du fait que tu sortes avec une prof, mais bien parce que tu ne nous as pas fait confiance pour partager ce secret avec nous ! Alors puisque apparemment on n'est pas assez bien pour tes petits secrets, t'as plus qu'à te trouver d'autres bouches trous !_

 _-Belle ! appela-t-elle en essayant de la rattraper, mais au regard que la jeune femme lui lança, elle se figea et se tourna vers Ruby qui leva les mains en signe d'abandon._

 _-Laisse moi le temps d'avaler la pilule, Em' !_

 _-Rub je te jure que je voulais en parler…_

 _-Tu l'as pas fait !_

Ruby et Belle avaient été blessées du silence d'Emma et si Ruby avait finalement compris la situation, Belle en revanche ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis six mois.

 _Killian-_

 _Emma se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'établissement et sa route fut coupée par un garçon aux cheveux noirs, une mèche rebelle devant ses yeux bleus._

 _-Killian… souffla-t-elle en s'attendant à devoir encore argumenter._

 _-Salut love, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle toi et moi…_

 _-Killian je…_

 _-Non, pas ici ! dit-il en regardant les autres élèves, méfiants._

 _Il lui prit le bras et l'entraina vers la route qui menait au port._

 _-Hey vous deux ! s'écria la voix de Mary-Margaret Blanchard. Où allez-vous ?_

 _Killian se mit à courir tout en tenant la main d'Emma. Il ne la lâcha que lorsqu'ils furent assez loin pour qu'on ne vienne pas les déranger._

 _-Je suis pas certaine… que sécher les… cours… nous soit d'une grande utilité Killian ?! dit-elle hors d'haleine._

 _-Ouais… bah je crois qu'on a des choses bien plus urgente à faire ! Viens on va s'asseoir._

 _De vieilles caisses de marins étaient entreposées non loin d'eux et ils s'en firent une table et des chaises pour s'installer. Ce fut Killian qui débuta la conversation._

 _-L'arme… c'est celle que je t'ai filé ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc._

 _Elle plongea son regard désolé dans ses yeux clairs et hocha la tête lentement._

 _-Je suis désolée… murmura-t-elle._

 _Il se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux et celle-ci termina sa course sur son menton après être venue frotter sa mâchoire._

 _-Est-ce que… commença-t-il en posant l'index de sa main valide sur la caisse qui leur faisait office de table. Est-ce que tu m'as demandé l'arme pour butter quelqu'un ou réellement pour te protéger ?_

 _-Non ! Je te jure Killian, ça n'a été qu'un concours de circonstances ! Quelqu'un me suivait réellement ! Et… Killian, il faut que tu me crois, je ne l'ai pas demandé dans le but de commettre un meurtre mais pour me protéger de quelque chose…_

 _-Okay, dit-il sombrement._

 _Un silence s'installa entre eux. Il regardait les voitures qui passaient non loin d'eux, certains les conducteurs les regardant étrangement en voyant que deux adolescents n'étaient pas à l'école alors qu'ils auraient dû être en classe depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà._

 _-Killian, est-ce que… est ce que tu crois qu'ils peuvent remonter jusqu'à toi ? demanda soudain Emma en se prenant la tête entre les mains._

 _-Non… impossible. Pas de numéro de série, pas d'empreintes et… j'ai rayé l'intérieur du canon donc… c'est comme si l'arme était nouvelle…_

 _-Je suis soulagée, dit-elle en sentant que les larmes n'étaient pas loin._

 _Néanmoins, elle ne les laissa pas couler, restant forte par fierté._

 _-Love… c'est pas au professeur Mills que j'ai donné l'arme… comment elle a pu se trouver entre ses mains ?_

 _Emma haussa les sourcils, surprise par la question du garçon. Elle s'imaginait que toute la ville était déjà au courant, en particulier ses proches._

 _-Tu ne lis pas les journaux ? questionna Emma._

 _-J'ai Emma Swan sous la main, alors je veux entendre sa version ! J'ai pas besoin de foutu journaux !_

 _Elle le regarda, étonné qu'il ne fasse pas comme tous les autres… Cependant, elle aurait dû s'en douter, ce garçon ne faisait jamais comme tous les autres. Le soir où il aurait pu avoir Emma Swan ivre dans son lit, il lui avait souhaité bonne nuit et avait quitté la cabine…_

 _-Si j'avais été hétéro, Killian, j'aurai probablement jeté mon dévolu sur toi ! souffla-t-elle en souriant d'une façon enfantine._

 _-Probablement pas, contra-t-il gentiment en haussant les sourcils. Alors ?_

 _-Je… j'ai… couché avec Mills… bafouilla-t-elle._

 _-Juste couché ? demanda-t-il intrigué._

 _Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui se trituraient depuis de longues minutes, puis elle trouva les orbes de Killian pour chercher un soutien._

 _-Non… je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle… Et elle aussi…_

 _Il fit une moue convaincue. Et ils gardèrent le silence quelques minutes. Il en profita pour sortir une cigarette, la coincer entre ses lèvres avant de l'allumer et de tirer quelquefois dessus._

 _-Je vais pas te demander ce qui s'est passé parce que je m'en fous mais… je voudrais savoir un truc… dit-il nerveusement._

 _Elle se rapprocha de lui afin d'être dans la confidence. D'un air très sérieux, il fronça les sourcils et juste avant de dire sa phrase, il eut un immense sourire._

 _-Est-ce que c'est un bon coup ?_

 _Emma éclata d'un rire mêlé d'un sanglot et se passa une main dans les cheveux._

 _-T'imagine même pas ! répondit-elle finalement._

Depuis qu'Emma et lui avait eu cette conversation, celui-ci défendait Regina et Emma comme si elles avaient été ses petites sœurs.

Celle qui souffrit aussi de cette histoire, bien qu'elle n'ait rien à voir avec ça, c'était Joy qui se prenait des réflexions à longueur de journée. Néanmoins, elle défendait elle aussi sa grande sœur et était prête à se battre avec quiconque l'insultait. Les enfants avaient mieux réagis, ils avaient continué d'agir comme d'habitude, faisant néanmoins preuve de plus d'attention envers Emma. Evidemment toute la ville avait été au courant mais les réactions les plus virulentes arrivaient au sein du lycée.

 _Emma et Killian retournèrent en cours sitôt leur discussion terminée et la journée fut difficile pour Emma. Elle regardait les heures s'écouler avec une lenteur abominable sans pouvoir trouver de réconfort sur le fait qu'elle serait avec Regina Mills le soir-même…_

 _A la cafétéria, elle dut subir les railleries des autres élèves. Et cela commença dès qu'elle eut récupérer son plateau._

 _-Hey Swan ! Un peu d'herbe pour pouvoir brouter ? lança un élève qui était dans sa classe depuis trois ans et à qui elle n'avait jamais parlé._

 _Elle se retourna pour répliquer quelque chose mais un autre élève l'accosta._

 _-Laisse la tranquille, Berny, tu ne sais pas si elle ne couches pas aussi avec Stromboli, tu pourrais avoir de gros problèmes !?_

 _-Vous croyez qu'elle se contente uniquement des femmes ? demanda une fille déjà installée à une table entourée de ses amies._

 _Emma se détourna et attrapa une assiette pour la mettre sur son plateau. Plus elle avait d'objet sur la plaque de plastique, plus les insultes pleuvaient sur elle. David, installée à la table des professeurs se leva pour intervenir mais Mary-Margaret l'en empêcha._

 _-Qu'est ce qui te prend ? demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle._

 _-Tu ne feras que l'enfoncer ! Il faut que tu la laisses affronter ça toute seule !_

 _-Mais…_

 _-David ! S'il te plait ! Laisse la faire, si tu vas l'aider ça sera pire pour elle ! souffla la jeune femme aux cheveux courts._

 _Il ferma les yeux et se réinstalla fermement sur sa chaise._

 _-Allez Swan, réponds ! Que du minou, ou le loup aussi tu le dévores ?_

 _-Sale pute !_

 _-Elle pourrait bien avoir son année rien qu'en ayant écarté les cuisses…_

 _-Fermez vos gueules ! hurla Joy en voyant sa sœur trembler de tous ses membres, ayant du mal à tenir son plateau._

 _-Hey ! Joy, qu'est ce qui a ? Toi aussi elle te cajole le soir ? demanda une élève en avançant sa tête de bouledogue mal luné._

 _Emma, voyant que la rousse allait se jeter sur la fille pour lui donner une bonne correction, attrapa son bras, tenant son plateau seulement d'une main._

 _-Non, Joy, s'il te plait, laisse tomber, je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis à cause de moi ! souffla-t-elle._

 _Emma alla s'installer à une table et Joy hésita longuement avant de rejoindre ses amies. Killian, lui, ne se posa pas la question et alla s'asseoir près de la blonde._

 _-Hey Killian, laisse tomber mec ! T'as pas assez de doigts pour la contenter ! beugla un dernier année en s'écroulant de rire sur sa table._

 _Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure, désolée pour son ami. Celui-ci se retourna et tout en restant très calme, il déclara :_

 _-Il m'en reste assez pour te foutre une raclée, si tu veux._

 _-Reste à ta place Jones ! commence pas à faire ton caïd !_

 _-Ouais, pourquoi tu la défends ? Tu t'es tapé Mills aussi ? questionna une fille, celle qui avait une tête de bouledogue._

 _-Nan ! répondit-il assez fort pour que tout le monde entende, et il poursuivit avec un sourire. Mais j'aurai bien aimé parce que Swan m'a dit que c'était un super coup ! Pas vrai Swan ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle._

 _Elle lut l'amusement dans les yeux de Killian et se fut comme le chocolat donné par le professeur Lupin pour faire disparaître ce vide, ce froid à l'intérieur d'Harry, se fut comme John Coffey qui délivre Paul Edgecombe de sa maladie, comme une main tendue au beau milieu des ténèbres._

 _Elle se mit à pouffer comme une enfant et hocha positivement la tête devant l'air outré de leur camarade. Une minorité se mit à applaudir et Emma jeta un coup d'œil à la table de Belle et Ruby qui souriaient faiblement. Mary-Margaret expira, soulagée que la blonde s'en soit aussi bien sortie._

 _Mais si les élèves avaient d'abord été choqué de ce qu'elle avait dit, il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour retourner la situation et laisser libre court à leur imagination._

 _-Il paraît qu'elles l'ont fait dans la salle de classe !_

 _-Il paraît qu'elles étaient en pleine action quand les flics les ont surprises !_

 _-Il paraît que Ruby Lucas participait à leur sauterie !_

 _-Il paraît qu'elles se sont filmées et ont mis en ligne leur vidéo !_

 _-De toute façon, c'est dégueulasse de sortir avec un prof !_

 _-C'est dégueulasse de sortir avec quelqu'un de plus âgée !_

 _-C'est dégueulasse de sortir avec une femme !_

 _Emma les entendait chuchoter sur son passage pour se rendre en science naturelle. Killian jetait des regards assassins mais ne disait plus rien de peur que cela se retourne encore une fois contre Emma._

 _Un garçon qui n'était pas dans leur classe, barra soudain la route à Emma._

 _-Alors Swan, je suis désolé faut payer la taxe pour passer !_

 _-La taxe ? demanda-t-elle à fleur de peau._

 _-Ouais… la taxe des grosses lesbiennes…_

 _Elle soupira et tenta de le contourner mais il fit un pas de côté pour l'en empêcher._

 _-Franchement, Gaston, j'ai pas trop le temps de jouer là ! s'énerva-t-elle, lasse de se faire insulter._

 _Il la laissa passer en ricanant, néanmoins, alors qu'elle montait les escaliers pour se rendre dans la salle de classe, elle l'entendit gémir pour mimer un orgasme. Il héla ensuite l'assistance._

 _-Hey je suis sûr que Mills gémit comme une putain ! « Oh oui Miss Swan, je vous mettrai une très bonne note si vous récitez l'alphabet avec votre langue ! Oui oui ! Oh… ouiiiiiii… » S'écria-t-il en prenant une voix aigüe._

 _Le sang d'Emma ne fit qu'un seul tour et elle ne prit pas la peine de descendre les quelques marches qu'elle venait de monter, elle lâcha son sac et sauta sur Gaston qui la récupéra avec agilité, elle parvint tout de même à lui coller son poing dans la figure avant qu'il l'immobilise contre un mur, lui retenant les bras._

 _-He bah, Swan ! Tu crois que tu peut te battre comme un homme !? Tu veux que je te montre la différence ?_

 _La route de Killian fut coupée par les acolytes de Gaston qui se chargèrent de le ceinturer._

 _-…C'est franchement dommage Swan, parce que franchement, je t'aurai bien montré ce qu'un homme peut faire de bien mieux qu'une femme !_

 _-Lâche-moi Gaston ! hurla-t-elle, terrorisée qu'il puisse la toucher plus intimement._

 _-Je n'en ai pas envie Swan !_

 _-Elle t'a dit de la lâcher ! claqua une voix derrière le garçon._

 _Katherine Midas se tenait là, une tresse impeccable sur le côté de son visage. Ses yeux délavés se posèrent sur Gaston qui avait relâché Emma._

 _-Kathy… je vais…_

 _-Te fatigue pas Gaston, tu plaques Emma Swan contre un mur, pas la peine d'être un génie pour comprendre, je savais que les blondes t'attiraient, mais de là à essayer de te taper une pauvre lesbienne au beau milieu d'un couloir, c'est que tu es tombée bien bas !_

 _-Kathy…_

 _-J'ai cours Gaston ! Tu peux disposer ! dit-elle en écartant les idiots qui retenaient Killian._

 _Emma ne prit pas la peine d'en redemander et monta les escaliers derrière Katherine, un peu aidé de Killian parce que ses jambes tremblaient beaucoup._

 _Une fois à l'étage, Emma se rapprocha de Katherine et après l'avoir regardée, incrédule elle murmura un « merci » franc._

 _-Ouais… bah de rien Swan, mais m'approche pas de trop près quand même… Et puis… franchement, arrête de sauter sur les gens comme ça à tout bout de champ ! T'es tout le temps en train de te battre ! En ce moment, tu devrais plutôt raser les murs, je pense ! cracha-t-elle en entrant dans la salle._

 _Emma échangea un regard agacé avec Killian et ils allèrent s'asseoir au fond de la classe, leur place habituelle. Ils remarquèrent que Ruby et Belle se disputaient à voix basse en entrant dans la classe, certainement à propos d'Emma, et Ruby s'écria quelque chose à propos d'un objet que Belle pouvait se mettre dans un endroit particulièrement pas réservé pour ça et elle vint se planter devant Emma._

 _-Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? demanda-t-elle._

 _Elles se jaugèrent du regard et Emma haussa les épaules, soulagée qu'une de ses amie la soutienne._

 _A la fin de la journée, Emma avait emmagasiné bien plus d'insultes qu'en une année entière et Ruby leur proposa, à elle et Killian, de venir boire un verre chez Granny tout en révisant pour leur examens qui approchaient à grands pas._

 _Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, une voix interpella Emma et celle-ci se raidit instantanément. Mademoiselle Blanchard se tenait au bout du couloir, un bras levé vers elle._

 _-Vous pensez qu'elle va se douter de quelque chose si je fais semblant de pas avoir entendu ? demanda-t-elle à ses amis._

 _-Euh… ouais quand même…_

 _Elle soupira et se tourna pour se diriger vers la brune aux cheveux courts._

 _-Tu veux bien me suivre s'il te plait ? demanda Mary-Margaret en n'attendant pas la réponse._

 _Elle fit entrer Emma dans une salle de cours et celle-ci fut surprise d'y trouver David Nolan, Will Scarlet et Chloé Tinker. Elle eut l'impression d'un traquenard et elle les regarda les un après les autres._

 _-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? interrogea-t-elle sur la défensive._

 _-Bloody hell, qu'est ce qu'on veut ?! maugréa Will, les bras croisés sur la poitrine._

 _-Will ! intervint Chloé._

 _-Emma, on n'est pas là pour t'ennuyer mais… on aimerait savoir ce qui se passe ? Regina a été mise en accusation pour un homicide et tu étais avec elle ! Les médiats ont laissé sous entendre que… Mary-Margaret s'arrêta en voyant le regard blessé de la jeune fille._

 _-Ne te méprends pas, Emma, rassura David. On aimerait juste savoir d'où vient cette histoire… et surtout… démêler le vrai du faux !_

 _Emma regarda Chloé qui ne semblait pas se poser plus de question sur sa relation avec Regina. Elle avait un regard différent des autres. Avant qu'Emma ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Chloé hocha la tête et s'avança d'un pas, mal à l'aise._

 _-Regina est amoureuse d'Emma…_

 _-Hein ?_

 _-Putain, t'étais au courant ?_

 _-D'où ça sort ?_

 _-J'ai été l'ex de Regina, je vous rappelle ! Et puis elle m'en a parlé… Pour le reste, pour l'homicide… je suis perdue et c'est là-dessus que j'aimerai que tu nous éclaires !_

 _-Je peux rien vous dire… murmura Emma en remettant son sac plus haut sur son épaule._

 _-On a besoin de comprendre… souffla Mary-Margaret._

 _-Et moi j'ai besoin d'air ! Je veux… je n'ai pas à subir ça ! Vous êtes ses amis, passez lui un coup de fil à Rikers ! Demandez-lui !_

 _-Elle refuse les appels !_

 _-Ce n'est pas à moi de vous expliquer les détails de ce qui nous a conduit là !_

 _-Okay ! lâcha David en s'avançant vers elle pour faire taire les autres. Emma, prends le temps de réfléchir à tout ça… prends le temps et… quand tu seras prête, viens nous voir parce que je te jure qu'on veut tous l'aider ! D'accord ?_

 _Elle acquiesça avant de s'éclipser._

 _Ce soir-là, au Granny, il y eut l'une des tablées les plus étranges de l'histoire du café. Ruby, Killian et Joy se tenaient en face d'Emma et… Katherine qui venait de rompre avec Gaston de façon plutôt violente. Killian avait dû lui porter secours et il lui avait ensuite proposé de se joindre à eux, sous les gémissements plaintifs de Ruby. Ils n'étaient pas devenus amis mais au moins, Katherine ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui s'amusaient à harceler Emma et à l'insulter._

Bien entendu, il y avait eu Daniel et Henry, il y avait eu Jefferson, il y avait eu tant de monde à qui parler tout en restant toujours aussi seule…

Emma rejoignit la voiture qui l'attendait pour la ramener dans le Maine, la prochaine audience n'aurait lieu que lundi, elle avait besoin de se ressourcer. La nuit était déjà installée lorsqu'ils commencèrent à rouler.

-Emma, tu crois que maman va bientôt sortir ? demanda Henry qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme à côté de Daniel.

-J'espère que oui gamin! souffla-t-elle en croisant le regard de Daniel grâce au rétroviseur.

-Tu sais, il faut être patient bonhomme, mais tu pourras vite serrer ta maman dans les bras ! assura Ruby en tapant dans la main du petit garçon.

-Ruby ! s'exclama Daniel. Ne lui promets pas ce genre de chose !

-Désolée !

Emma porta une main sur son front. Elle était épuisée, elle avait du mal à respirer et toute cette histoire la tuait à petit feu. Depuis que Regina avait été incarcéré, elles avaient pu se revoir une seule fois deux semaines auparavant et chaque seconde était gravée dans sa mémoire.

 _Lorsqu'Emma la vit, elle se leva pour courir dans ses bras et l'enserrer de toutes ses forces. Ses mèches de cheveux blondes se précipitèrent sur le visage de l'ancienne mairesse mais celle-ci n'en teint pas compte, elle agrippa Emma comme si elle ne pourrait plus jamais le faire. Ses ongles griffèrent presque le dos de la blonde mais Emma ne sentit rien._

 _-Emma, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps… murmura soudain Regina qui avait énormément de choses à dire à la jeune femme._

 _-Je sais mais… j'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi, s'il te plait ! sanglota l'ex lycéenne._

 _Au bout de quelques minutes, elles s'installèrent à la table au centre de la pièce._

 _-Co… comment tu te sens ? Ton avocat a dit que c'était jouable ? Henry t'embrasse et je…_

 _-Stop ! Emma, stop !_

 _Les yeux de chien battu de la blonde se rivèrent aux prunelles sombres._

 _-J'ai des choses à te dire, Emma. Des choses importantes pour notre histoire parce que je ne suis pas certaine que le procès soit… en si bon chemin que ça._

 _-Que veux-tu dire ?_

 _-Il se pourrait que cela ne se passe pas comme prévu ! Et j'ai des choses à clarifier avec toi ! ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'Emma allait reprendre la parole. Les charges pour détournement de mineur et… manipulation ou je ne sais quoi ont été abandonnées et j'ai appris que c'était grâce à toi et August…_

 _-Oui… ils ont essayé de le menacer de prendre les enfants pour les mettre en foyer mais… j'ai dit que… tout ce que j'avais vécu avec toi était purement consentant, j'ai… Regina j'ai été obligée de subir des examens mais…_

 _-Mon dieu…_

 _-…non je vais bien ! Mon avocate a tout fait pour que tu n'aies pas à t'inquiéter pour ça… Malheureusement… pour ton poste de professeur… elle n'a rien pu faire._

 _Regina hocha la tête._

 _-De toute façon, je doute que Stromboli aurait voulu me reprendre après tout ce tapage, déclara sombrement la brune. Il faut que nous reparlions de cette nuit, Emma. C'est pour ça aussi que je voulais te voir._

 _-Tu es certaine que c'est sûr de parler de ça ici ?_

 _-Oui, et j'ai besoin de le faire, de toutes façon. Mon avocat m'a dit que tu voulais faire tes aveux à la police…_

 _-Quel espèce de…_

 _-Emma ! coupa Regina en attrapant sa main. Ce n'est pas ce que tu dois faire, tu dois laisser la justice s'occuper de moi ! Si jamais tu fais cela, je serai en très mauvaise position et crois-moi ça ne m'aidera pas !_

 _Emma garda le silence, furieuse que l'avocat l'ait trahi. Une légère pression sur sa main la fit revenir à la réalité._

 _-Je veux que nous reparlions de ce qui s'est dit cette nuit-là…_

 _-Ce n'est pas la peine…_

 _-Emma, je te dois une explication ! Une sincère explication ! Je sais qu'en ce moment, tu dois me haïr de t'avoir menti jusqu'à mon nom de famille mais tout était vrai ! Tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi, tout ce que j'ai fait avec toi, tout ce que nous avons partagé, était vrai. Je pense que tu as des doutes sur moi et c'est bien normal, est-ce que tu as des questions à me poser… ?_

 _Emma releva les yeux vers elle. Elle en avait un million mais n'aurait jamais assez de toute une vie pour lui poser._

 _-Pourquoi avoir changé ton nom de famille et surtout, pourquoi…_

 _-…ne pas t'en avoir parlé ?_

 _Emma hocha la tête positivement._

 _-Mon nom de famille a été changé pour que Narcissa ait plus de mal à me retrouver, je ne te l'ai jamais dit pour me protéger d'abord mais aussi pour te protéger toi. J'avais besoin de toi pour m'épauler mais je ne voulais pas que tu doives subir tous mes secrets au risque de te perdre._

 _-Regina, j'ai rencontré ton fils, je crois que je ne me serai pas arrêté à ton nom de famille !_

 _-Oui… mais il y a aussi le fait que ce nom de famille ne m'a jamais apporté que de la souffrance, de la honte… voilà pourquoi j'ai changé !_

 _Emma encaissa silencieusement. Elle avait repensé à cette nuit de nombreuses fois mais les questions qu'elles se posaient étaient bien trop intime à son goût et elle n'oserait sans doute jamais les poser à Regina, pourtant, la brune était là, à attendre de pouvoir le faire._

 _-Devant Narcissa… j'ai… j'ai dit que c'était un viol… ce qui t'es arrivé le jour de… mais maintenant… je… je me pose des questions… je sais que je devrais te croire mais…_

 _-Non… je comprends Emma, Narcissa est très forte pour mettre le bazar dans la tête des gens et après avoir découvert de gros mensonges, je pense que tu as le droit de te demander si celui-ci en est un aussi…_

 _Regina expira fortement pour se donner un peu de courage._

 _-Je pense qu'il faut que je parte d'un point précis. Le soir de la naissance d'Henry, lorsque nous sommes allées à la rencontre de Léopold, je ne savais pas que j'étais enceinte et nous ne sommes pas allées là-bas pour qu'il assume son fils… mais parce que Narcissa m'avait convaincu qu'il fallait que j'affronte mon bourreau… et il a eu le malheur de dire que j'avais jouis lors de nos « ébats ». Narcissa lui a collé une balle dans le front et avant qu'on puisse discuter de quoi que ce soit, j'ai… j'ai eu d'énormes crampes à l'estomac. On a d'abord cru que c'était le fait d'avoir commis un meurtre mais, de l'eau s'est mis à couler entre mes jambes et j'ai appelé ma mère d'une cabine téléphonique pendant que Narcissa se chargeait du corps… Emma, il faut que tu saches que je ne t'ai jamais racontée cette partie de mon viol car cela restera toujours un traumatisme et une humiliation pour moi, est que ce qui a été déclenché était purement mécanique. Jamais je ne me suis donnée à Léopold de mon plein gré. Jamais je n'ai éprouvé de plaisir à cela et je n'aurais pas trahi Daniel. Je crois que Narcissa a voulu me brisée de toutes les manières possibles et lorsque nous étions ensembles, elle m'a souvent dit qu'il était impossible d'avoir un orgasme pendant un viol, elle m'a souvent dit que j'avais dû aimé ça et qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant suite à un viol… ça faisait parti de son plan pour me mettre à ses pieds, parce que si je me dévalorisais, je ne pouvais que rester avec elle._

 _Elle soupira tristement._

 _-Elle a essayé de me tenir éloigné de tout ce qui pouvait me raccrocher à la vie. Et le détail qui faisait qu'elle parvenait à me retenir avec elle, c'était que je savais pertinemment de quoi elle était capable ! Elle a tué un homme de sang froid devant moi ! Elle a assassiné Léopold sans réfléchir ! Je savais que lorsqu'elle menaçait mon fils, ça n'était pas des paroles en l'air et lorsqu'elle me menaçait moi, ce n'était pas non plus des paroles en l'air ! Il fallait que je la vois à la fois en sauveuse car elle avait tué Léo mais aussi en monstre parce qu'à la moindre incartade, elle pourrait bien me réserver le même sort ou tout raconter à la police en expliquant que j'avais commis le meurtre…_

 _Regina ferma les yeux afin de cacher son trouble et sa tristesse._

 _-J'ai tu cette terrible nuit durant toutes ces années parce qu'il n'y avait que ma parole contre la sienne et j'avais bien plus à perdre qu'elle, alors j'ai été lâche, et je n'ai rien dit. Je crois aussi que cela me rassurait de savoir que Léopold ne pourrait plus jamais faire de mal à personne._

 _Elle se tut enfin, laissant la parole à Emma._

 _-J'ai… j'ai l'impression de lui ressembler, confia-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible._

 _-Je te demande pardon ?_

 _-A Narcissa, tant physiquement que… enfin je veux dire, je suis blonde aux yeux clairs, tu m'as dit qu'elle n'était pas nette avec sa mère et… on ne peut pas dire que je sois clair avec la mienne étant donné que je ne la connais pas, et… j'ai un point commun non négociable avec elle : j'ai tué ton bourreau ! Je veux dire… est-ce que tu crois que je suis aussi malfaisante qu'elle ?_

 _-C'est une vraie question ?_

 _-C'est une question que tu t'es posée, pas vrai ?! s'exclama Emma en fronçant les sourcils._

 _-Non, parce que pour moi tu n'as jamais représenté un danger physique !_

 _-Narcissa n'était pas seulement un danger physique ! Est-ce que je suis manipulatrice comme elle ? Est-ce que je suis nocive pour toi ? Est-ce que… bon dieu… est-ce que la crise de colère que j'ai eu le jour où tout ça s'est passé t'a fait te demander quel était mon vrai visage ? Suis-je une psychopathe en puissance ?_

 _-Emma… je t'en prie, calme toi !_

 _-J'ai besoin de savoir si tu vois en moi cette part d'ombre ?!_

 _-Je ne vois pas en toi la moindre part d'ombre ! Je ne crois pas que tu sois capable de… telles atrocités !_

 _-J'ai tué Narcissa !_

 _-Tu l'as fait par légitime défense ! Elle pointait une arme sur nous ! Emma ! S'il te plait, regarde moi ! La différence entre toi et Narcissa c'est que lorsque j'ai « rompu » avec toi ce jour là, tu n'es pas venu me trouvé pour me faire exploser la tête, tu ne m'as pas agressé physiquement, tu t'en es prise à un casier ! Et lorsque…_

 _Regina baissa d'un ton pour qu'on ne puisse les entendre en aucun cas._

 _-… et lorsque tu as appuyé sur la gâchette, tu l'as fait pour te protéger ! Pas pour avoir l'ascendant sur moi par la suite ! Tu ne l'as pas fait non plus par vanité ! Les différences sont là, Emma ! Tu es une personne lumineuse ! Il n'y a pas de côté sombre en toi !_

 _Emma pleura à chaudes larmes durant plusieurs minutes, agrippant les avant bras de Regina tout en posant sa tête sur les mains de la brune qui se penchait pour déposer des baisers réconfortants sur ses cheveux._

 _Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, elle releva la tête et après avoir fuit le regard de Regina, elle revint planter ses billes vertes dans celles de Regina._

 _-Tu as avoué le meurtre pour que je n'ai jamais l'ascendant sur toi, pas vrai ? Pour que je ne puisse pas te le reprocher ?_

 _Regina sembla réfléchir quelques minutes avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre._

 _-Je crois que… je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse à cette question, ma première motivation a été de te protéger, parce que… tu commences ta vie et que tu as fait ça à cause de moi, mais je ne peux pas te dire qu'en arrière pensée, ce fait n'était pas présent… je… peut-être que cela a pesé dans la balance mais ce n'était pas du tout ma première motivation, crois-moi !_

 _Emma soupira, soulagée de cette réponse. Malgré tout, elle restait distante car il lui restait une question à poser. Une question à laquelle Regina ne répondrait pas facilement, par fierté ou sans doute parce qu'elle envisageait les dégâts que cela pourrait créer sur Emma à l'avenir. Elle plaça ses doigts à l'intérieur des paumes de Regina qui referma ses poings pour la capturer brièvement._

 _-J'ai une question, et je veux vraiment que tu répondes._

 _Regina sourit, Emma avait dit exactement la même chose le soir où elles avaient fait un jeu d'alcool au Chapelier Flou, ce soir-là, Regina n'avait jamais répondu à la question et avait quitté le bar en déclarant froidement « je crois que vous avez gagné la partie Miss Swan ! »_

 _-Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?!_

 _Regina relâcha son étreinte et se recula. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question, non pas parce qu'elle ignorait la réponse mais bien parce que si le procès se passait mal, Emma ne pourrait continuer sa vie tranquillement._

 _-Regina, réponds ! J'ai besoin de l'entendre._

 _-Non ! Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, tu ne peux pas me… forcer à te dire ça !_

 _-Je ne te force pas, je te le demande !_

 _-Tu ne peux pas ! trancha sèchement la brune. Tu ne peux pas me demander de…_

 _-De quoi Regina ?_

 _Regina ne voulait pas être égoïste encore une fois mais le regard implorant d'Emma eut raison d'elle._

 _-Jure-moi de ne pas m'attendre si le procès se passe mal !_

 _-Hein ?_

 _-Jure-le moi ! Jure moi de faire ta vie avec une autre femme si jamais je devais rester enfermer pour le restant de ma vie !_

 _-Regina !_

 _-Jure-le !_

 _-Okay ! Je le jure ! s'écria Emma. Maintenant tu veux bien répondre à ma question ?_

 _Les gardiens entrèrent afin de conclure leur entretien. Emma paniqua et se leva pour prendre Regina dans ses bras._

 _-Regina !? interrogea-t-elle encore._

 _La brune écarta son visage du corps de l'ancienne lycéenne et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle embrassa tendrement sa petite amie et se décolla doucement d'elle tout en gardant un contact physique avec elle._

 _-Emma, tu es la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé ! Et je t'aime… bien sûr que je t'aime !_

Emma prit le volant lorsqu'August fut trop fatigué pour conduire. Ils arrivèrent dans le Maine vers vingt trois heures et la blonde déposa August, puis Daniel et Henry, et enfin Ruby.

-Tu veux pas faire un tour à l'intérieur ? demanda la brune en posant une main sur l'avant-bras de son amie.

-Je suis un peu fatiguée, Rubs…

-Juste cinq minutes ! insista son amie.

-Okay… accepta la blonde à contre cœur.

Le café de Granny n'était pas plein mais il y avait tout de même assez de monde pour scruter Emma lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans l'établissement.

La grand-mère de Ruby lança un regard noir à sa petite fille avant de les rejoindre au comptoir.

-Vous avez fait bon voyage les filles ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Ruby leva les yeux au ciel et eut un petit hochement de tête.

-Qu'est ce que je vous sers ?

-La même chose que d'habitude !

Granny grogna avant de sortir la glace à la vanille.

Emma la regarda faire sans comprendre pourquoi Granny lui en voulait. Depuis le jour où l'histoire de Regina et elle avait éclaté, depuis le jour où les médiats avait décidé de se concentrer sur le fait que Regina Mills se tapait une étudiante plutôt que sur celui où elle avait tué son ex petite amie, Granny ne faisait que pester contre Emma et lui servait des paroles désagréables. Au fond du café, un client renversa sa tasse qui s'écrasa contre le carrelage propre.

-Oh c'est pas vrai ! Ruby, va donc nettoyer ! ordonna la grand-mère en faisant un vague geste de la main.

Ruby grogna à son tour et se leva pour se diriger vers le client maladroit.

Emma se mordilla l'intérieur des joues, mal à l'aise de rester en tête à tête avec Granny qui ne cessait de lui lancer des regards courroucés. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, elle se décida à parler.

-Est-ce que j'ai fait quelques chose de mal, Granny ?

La vieille femme releva son regard et fusilla Emma de ses yeux perçants.

-Comment peux-tu me poser cette question Emma Swan !?

-Oh je sais pas, peut-être parce que vous êtes soudain aigrie dès que je passe les portes de votre café !

La grand-mère ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, outrée qu'Emma puisse parler aussi librement.

-De mon temps, jeune fille, on faisait confiance à ses amis, mais apparemment, ni toi ni Regina n'avait songé à nous pour nous confier vos petites histoires !

-Granny, on en a déjà parlé ! s'exclama Ruby en revenant avec le seau et la serpillère.

-Oui mais j'aimerais l'explication d'Emma, cette fois !

Emma cligna plusieurs fois rapidement des yeux.

-Je ne pouvais rien dire à mes amies tant que Regina n'était pas prête, il fallait qu'elle ait suffisamment confiance et croyez-moi, Granny, avec tout ce qu'elle a vécu dans sa vie, ce n'était pas facile pour elle de faire confiance à quelqu'un ! Je n'ai rien dit parce que je n'étais pas certaine de savoir comment mes amies allaient le prendre !

-Tu aurais tout de même pu essayer !

-Et risquer de devoir perdre Regina si une de mes amie l'avait assez mal pris pour le crier à la terre entière ? J'ai réfléchie de nombreuse fois mais si quelqu'un parlait, c'était prendre le risque d'envoyer Regina moisir en prison pour détournement ou je ne sais pas quoi !

-Et pourquoi Regina s'est elle confié à toi plutôt qu'à ses amis qui auraient pu l'aider ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça, mais malgré tout, je crois que je peux vous répondre… Regina ne voulait pas imposer son fardeau aux autres, c'est pour ça qu'elle a rompu avec Chloé Tinker, parce qu'elle a été apeuré de devoir lui confier son secret ! Elle ne vous a rien dit parce qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir une quelconque faille pour vous tous !

-Tu es une enfant, pourquoi te faire porter le fardeau à toi ?

-Sans doute parce qu'elle a su que je la comprendrai mieux que n'importe qui ! Elle ne se sentait pas elle-même, elle se sentait abandonné de tous, et… figurez-vous que j'ai beau être une « enfant », je suis avant tout une orpheline, sans père ni mère, je suis sans identité et moi aussi j'ai été brisée de nombreuses fois !

Granny garda le silence, puis, elle passa de l'autre côté du comptoir d'un pas rapide, s'approchant férocement d'Emma pour… la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer fort contre sa grosse poitrine de grand-mère qui sait consoler les chagrins. Emma l'entoura à son tour de ses bras et sans s'en rendre compte, elle explosa en sanglots.

C'est exténuée et vidée de toute émotion qu'elle rentra chez elle. Dans son appartement qu'elle se payait grâce à son travail au chapelier Flou. Il était minuscule mais Emma lui trouvait un charme incomparable à aucun autre appartement. Elle avait laissé la mezzanine à Daniel et Henry et s'était approprié un coin juste en dessous pour mettre un matelas d'appoint qui était loin du confort de ceux de Regina. Elle alluma la petite lampe pour se mettre en pyjama et remarqua une forme au milieu de ses draps.

-Henry ? murmura-t-elle incertaine que ce soit bien le petit garçon roulé en boule au milieu des couvertures.

Celui-ci leva la tête, un air coupable sur le visage.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, gamin ? demanda-t-elle.

-T'es toute noir ! rétorqua Henry en remarquant le maquillage d'Emma qui avait évidemment coulé chez Granny.

-Ouais, je vais me nettoyer ! Tu peux répondre à ma question, gamin ?

-Je veux dormir avec toi ! Je peux s'il te plait ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix que seule les enfants savent prendre lorsqu'ils veulent amadouer les plus grands sévères.

-Ouais, si tu veux, mais je te préviens, tu mets pas tes pieds glacés contre moi !

-D'accord !

Emma se rendit dans la salle de bain, peu encline à se changer devant un môme. Elle en profita pour se brosser les dents et se démaquiller. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine pour grignoter un morceau de pain qui devait se trouver là depuis plusieurs jours et après avoir failli se casser les dents dessus, elle éteignit l'appartement pour rejoindre son lit à tâtons.

Alors qu'elle commençait juste à s'endormir, elle entendit Henry glousser sous les couvertures. Elle n'y prêta pas attention avant de sentir deux pieds gelés contre sa cuisse.

-P…tain…

Elle se tourna pour chercher le gamin parmi les couvertures et lorsqu'elle le trouva, elle se mit à le chatouiller impitoyablement.

-Arrête Emma ! demanda-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

-Ah oui ? Et si j'arrête, tu promets d'être sage ? questionna-t-elle en trouvant le regard du petit garçon malgré la pénombre.

Il rentra sa tête dans son cou et un sourire coquin étira ses lèvres.

-Nooooon ! s'écria-t-il en repartant dans un fou rire alors qu'Emma le torturait encore.

Après de longues secondes, elle le laissa reprendre son souffle.

-Et maintenant ?

Henry arrêta de battre des pieds et laissa ses petites mains sur celle d'Emma pour parer une nouvelle attaque. Son visage prit soudain un air grave.

-Dis, si je suis sage, maman rentrera à la maison ?

Emma eut l'impression de recevoir un torrent glacé sur le visage. Elle attrapa le petit pour le hisser dans ses bras et s'installer confortablement dans le lit avec lui.

-Gamin, cela ne dépend pas de toi… Même si tu es très sage, cela ne veut pas dire que ta maman va revenir…

-Même si je demande au père-Noël ?

-Ouais, même le père-Noël ne peut rien faire là…

-Mais alors, elle va jamais revenir ?! braya-t-il les larmes dévalant déjà ses joues.

-Non ! Rha ! Henry, je n'ai pas dis ça gamins ! Ecoute-moi, je te dis juste que c'est pas parce que tu n'es pas sage que ta maman ne reviendra pas.

-Alors j'ai le droit de faire des bêtises ?

Emma eut quelques secondes de réflexion et lâcha un « ouais » penaud. Elle savait qu'elle regretterait cette affirmation tôt ou tard mais pour l'instant, cela permettait à Henry de mieux comprendre la situation. Ce n'était pas de son ressors, ce n'était pas non plus celui d'Emma, et cela les terrifiait tous les deux.

Lorsque Daniel descendit le lendemain, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Emma en tenue de sport, encore rouge de son sport matinal. Elle quitta ses écouteurs et se déchaussa rapidement en saluant Daniel.

-Tu as encore été courir ?! s'étonna-t-il.

-Ouais… ça me vide la tête ! confia-t-elle. Ca m'évite de me morfondre sur le fait que je ne peux pas aller voir Regina, sur le fait que je ne peux pas non plus lui écrire… tout ça parce que son avocat minable pense que c'est mieux pour l'affaire…

Daniel la fixa un long moment et hocha doucement la tête. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas vraiment l'utilité d'éloigner Emma de sa petite amie surtout que la vie pour Regina n'était pas facile, à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, elle ne parlait pas de son quotidien en prison mais Daniel la voyait dépérir un peu plus à chaque visite. De son côté, il n'avait rien dit à Emma, afin de ne pas l'effrayer mais comprenait la douleur de la jeune femme de ne pas pouvoir parler à sa petite amie.

Henry dormait encore, ronflant bruyamment. Emma se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et le regarda longuement. Comment un si petit bonhomme pouvait-il faire autant de bruit ? Elle le recouvrit tendrement avant de prendre des affaires pour rejoindre sa douche.

En sortant, elle frotta ses cheveux entre deux pans de serviette.

-Pancakes ? demanda-t-elle, faisant légèrement sursauter Daniel.

-Oui, Henry adore ça au petit dej.

Emma hocha la tête.

-Il était dans mon lit quand je suis rentrée, hier soir. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Oui, je sais, il est descendu plusieurs fois pour te chercher mais je lui ai dit de remonter à chaque fois, il a dû attendre que je m'endorme pour filer en douce !

Emma porta son regard sur l'enfant qui prenait les trois quarts du lit.

-Qu'est ce qu'il va devenir si Regina ne sort jamais ?

Daniel ajouta un autre pancake sur la pile de ceux qui attendaient déjà d'être dévorés.

-On le gardera avec nous… ou tu le garderas avec toi, Emma.

Celle-ci lui lança un coup d'œil interrogateur.

-Il t'aime bien je crois…

-Je l'aime aussi, murmura-t-elle en sentant les sanglots venir broyer sa gorge.

-Bien, qu'est ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui ? demanda Daniel pour changer de sujet.

Mais Emma n'avait le cœur à rien, elle ne voulait que rester sous les couvertures toute la journée.

-Je sais pas trop… marmonna-t-elle d'une voix morne.

-On pourrait aller se balader, aller du côté du lac… ou du port, proposa timidement Daniel.

-Ou dévorer une glace chez Granny ! déclara la blonde en souriant devant l'air horrifié de l'homme.

-Pancake et glace ? Si on rend Henry à Regina, j'aime autant qu'il ne soit pas obèse ! plaisanta-t-il.

Emma eut de nouveau un air triste. Le fait d'évoquer le retour de Regina comme une vague hypothèse lui crevait le cœur à chaque fois. Elle laissa Daniel se diriger ensuite vers le petit garçon afin de le réveiller pendant qu'elle allait prendre une douche. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle embrassa Henry jusqu'à le faire rire, la bouche pleine de pancake, puis, elle attrapa la tasse de café tendue par Daniel, monta dans sa chambre pour l'instant réservée à ses invités et alluma son ordinateur. Elle entendit l'homme monter un peu plus tard pour prendre des affaires.

-Tu es encore sur tes recherches ? demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

-Ouais, dit-elle simplement.

-Tu vas faire ça longtemps ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Te plonger la dedans ? La vie carcérale des détenue ? Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose…

-Daniel, soit gentil, ne commence pas à vouloir diriger ma vie, je fais ce que je veux et cela même si ça ne te plait pas, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Il redescendit sans dire un mot de plus. Emma pouvait se montrer glaciale et obstinée lorsqu'il parlait de ses recherches inutiles selon lui, elle se faisait bien plus de mal que de bien et imaginait des choses qui n'était pas forcément vraie. Néanmoins, il pouvait comprendre qu'elle cherche à imaginer Regina dans un milieu carcéral qui lui était totalement inconnu.

La neige était encore tombée durant la nuit, Daniel et Emma forcèrent donc Henry à se couvrir chaudement avant d'aller au parc. Le garçon s'amusa à faire des anges dans la neige avant de courir pour monter sur tous les jeux qu'il pouvait expérimenter. Emma et Daniel n'échappèrent pas à la bataille de boules de neige à laquelle Emma perdit lamentablement sous les offensives des deux garçons. Elle eut une belle frayeur lorsque, pour s'amuser, Henry s'élança du haut d'un jeu d'au moins deux mètres de haut pour aller s'écraser sur le sol. Après avoir sécher les pleurs du petit garçon, ils s'étaient dirigé vers le café de Granny pour prendre un chocolat chaud bien mérité. Mais sur le trajet, le petit garçon remarqua la bibliothèque qui avait affiché des publicités concernant de nouveaux livres de pirates et de fée. Il demanda gentiment de pouvoir les regarder, juste les regarder, car il n'avait plus aucun livre depuis un bon bout de temps.

Emma décida d'entrer avec l'enfant tandis que Daniel allait chercher une table au Granny. Malheureusement, Emma n'avait pas réfléchi au fait que Belle travaillait là lors des week end et lorsqu'elle se trouva face à elle, elle se sentit incroyablement gênée.

-Oh… salut ! bafouilla-t-elle.

-Salut ! répondit Belle en posant les yeux sur le petit gars qui accompagnait Emma.

Il avait les yeux de sa mère, ainsi que ses cheveux et Belle était suffisamment intelligente pour faire le rapprochement.

-Henry, je vais t'accompagner pour trouver les livres de pirates.

Une fois que le garçon eut choisi ses livres, elle les apporta au comptoir afin de fabriquer une carte d'emprunt. Belle resta silencieuse, n'osant pas vraiment croiser son regard. Cette dernière ne chercha pas à engager la conversation se contentant de tenir la main d'Henry. Alors que Belle terminait d'empaqueter les bouquins, Emma se pencha vers le fils de Regina pour lui remettre manteau et écharpe mais lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle tomba sur un badge que Belle avait accroché à sa poitrine. Il représentait un cygne blanc surmonté d'une couronne jaune criarde. Leur regard se croisèrent et Emma fronça les sourcils sans vraiment comprendre comment Belle pouvait arboré un tel badge alors qu'elle ne lui adressait plus la parole.

Elle ne posa aucune question et se contenta de la remercier brièvement pour les livres avant de filer. Lorsqu'elle arriva au Granny, Ruby, Mary-Margaret, David, Will, Chloé et Jefferson attendaient visiblement sa visite et Henry se montra intimidé devant tant de personnes inconnues.

Daniel et lui habitait chez Emma depuis seulement deux semaines, ils ne pouvaient pas venir avant car Henry avait dû terminé sa scolarité et l'entrée dans sa nouvelle école du Maine n'avait pu se faire qu'au début du mois. De ce fait, il n'avait encore pas rencontré toutes ces personnes et il n'en avait visiblement pas envie. Il se cacha dans un pan de manteau d'Emma.

-Viens gamin, tous ces gens sont des amis de ta maman, tu n'as rien à craindre, lui murmura-t-elle tendrement.

Il suivit la blonde, réticent à l'idée de se trouver entouré d'inconnus.

Mary-Margaret serra la jeune femme contre elle et, toujours en la gardant dans ses bras, elle s'écarta un peu pour regarder sa mine fatiguée.

-Tu devrais songer à faire tes nuits ! lui conseilla-t-elle gentiment.

Emma fit une accolade à David qui lui caressa le dos pour la soutenir, elle se tourna ensuite vers Will qui lui fit un hochement de tête sincère. Quant à Chloé, elle tint l'ex lycéenne contre elle durant plusieurs minutes, sanglotant à moitié. Jefferson tapota simplement l'épaule de son employé et presque amie afin de ne pas craquer à son tour. Emma retourna vers Henry qui avait agrippé la main de Ruby, seule personne qu'elle connaissait à part Daniel qui était trop loin pour lui.

-Je vous présente Henry, le fils de Regina, murmura-t-elle à l'assistance.

David fut le premier à se pencher pour tendre sa main au petit garçon qui regarda Emma, incertain de savoir ce qu'il fallait faire. De lui-même, il échangea une douce poignée de mains avec le professeur de mathématique.

-Je suis enchanté de te connaître, bonhomme. Mon fils doit avoir sensiblement le même âge que toi, il faudra que tu le vois !

Après avoir fait la rencontre de tout le monde, ils décidèrent de s'asseoir afin de parler de tout et de rien. Ils évitèrent le sujet du procès car tous étaient très au courant du déroulement, certains étaient déjà venus à quelques audiences et Emma envoyait un mail à chacun d'eux si tôt les portes du tribunal fermées.

Sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte, la nuit tomba à l'extérieur du café et Granny leur proposa de dîner un bon repas chaud avant de rentrer chez eux. Henry, qui n'en était qu'à la moitié d'un de ses livres fut ravis de pouvoir continuer sa lecture le temps de la préparation. Une fois le repas servi, Emma veilla à ce qu'Henry n'ait pas de trop gros morceaux dans son assiette et à ce qu'il boive un peu régulièrement.

Mary-Margaret la regarda faire, les larmes aux yeux, elle se tournait de temps à autre vers David pour chercher du réconfort et son mari se chargeait de passer une main dans son dos pour la tranquilliser.

Emma s'accorda trois verres de vin sous le regard bienveillant de Daniel qui haussait les épaules à chaque fois qu'elle lui demandait son accord d'un seul regard.

Ils quittèrent le restaurant tard, Henry s'était endormi dans les bras d'Emma et elle le porta jusque sur le trottoir.

-Tu sais, Emma, tu dois te ménager, confia Mary-Margaret en attendant que David aille chercher la voiture.

Emma berça doucement l'enfant en souriant timidement à son ancienne prof de biologie.

-Quand Regina sera là pour aider, ça ira mieux ! assura la blonde.

La brunette hocha la tête avant de rejoindre la voiture où l'attendait David.

Emma et Daniel firent le chemin en silence, seule la neige craquante sous leurs pieds rompait le silence. Daniel proposa plusieurs fois de récupérer le petit garçon afin de soulager Emma de son poids, mais la jeune femme avait refusé à chaque fois.

-J'avais tors, livra Daniel en jetant un coup d'œil à la blonde.

-Tors sur quoi ? demanda-t-elle en tordant le coup pour le voir.

-Sur toi, tu semble finalement assez forte pour encaisser tout ça !

-Surprenant hein ?!

-Bah pour une petite blonde, tu es plutôt coriace !

-Je suis pas petite !

Daniel eut un petit sourire.

Après avoir couché le petit garçon, Emma le couvrit et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Emma ! appela Henry alors qu'elle descendait de la mezzanine.

-Endors-toi bonhomme ! murmura Daniel en posant une main apaisante sur sa tête.

-Non, je voudrai dormir avec Emma ! J'ai peur !

Emma revint sur ses pas et s'agenouilla devant le petit garçon.

-Tu as peur de quoi ? demanda-t-elle patiemment

Il haussa les épaules, incertain de vouloir partager ça avec qui que ce soit. Résignée, elle soupira et ouvrit les couvertures afin qu'il puisse la rejoindre pour descendre la mezzanine. Daniel ne protesta pas, trop heureux que le garçon fasse confiance à la jeune femme. Ils se couchèrent et s'endormirent rapidement, trop fatigué pour se chatouiller.

Un courant d'air froid éveilla subitement la jeune femme. La fenêtre de la cuisine était grande ouverte et laissait entrer un vent glacial. Elle se tourna vers Henry pour voir s'il dormait toujours et remarqua une forme près de lui. Narcissa se tenait là, lui remettant doucement les cheveux en place. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Emma.

-Enfin _darling,_ tu t'attendais à quoi ? A ce que j'abandonne facilement ?

-Ne le touche pas, murmura Emma pour ne pas réveiller le petit garçon.

-Mais c'est qu'elle pourrait mordre ! grogna Cruella en se relevant. Tu as eu tort Emma… sais-tu seulement à quel point ? A l'heure qu'il est, Regina est sûrement en train de prendre son pied avec une gardienne de Rikers !... à moins qu'un maton ne se soit faufiler jusqu'à sa cellule pour lui grimper dessus !

-Emma ! appela Henry en mettant son pouce sur le front de la jeune femme afin qu'elle se réveille.

Il poussa doucement la tête de la jeune femme.

-Emma ! continua-t-il en sentant les larmes dévaler son visage.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Henry !? Qu'est ce que tu as ? paniqua la blonde en se relevant pour regarder le petit garçon. Elle regarda ensuite la fenêtre de la cuisine qui était bien fermée.

-Emma… j'ai fais pipi…

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il ne parlait pas de faire pipi _dans les toilettes_. Elle saisit soudainement que la sensation de mouillé qu'elle avait à la cuisse n'était pas qu'une illusion.

-Oh bon sang… c'est pas grave bonhomme, on va changer les draps et se faire tout propre d'accord ?

Il se remit à pleurer de plus belle, se sentant honteux d'avoir inondé le lit de son hôte.

-Pleures pas, c'est pas très grave, ça m'est arrivé plein de fois, moi aussi, quand j'étais petite.

-Ah bon ?

-Beh oui ! Tu as fais un cauchemar ?

Il secoua la tête de haut en bas.

-Bon, tu vas aller prendre une petite douche pendant que je m'occupe du lit, d'accord ?

Daniel, réveillé par le remue ménage descendit les quelques marches en bois pour voir la blonde s'affairer dans un placard.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il d'une voix encore endormie.

-Henry a mouillé son lit…

-Oh c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Daniel soudainement énervé.

Emma fronça les sourcils.

-Hey ! c'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas !

-Il ne devrait plus faire ce genre de chose !

-Il n'a pas tout à fait la vie normale d'un petit garçon, je préfère qu'il fasse pipi au lit plutôt qu'il devienne violent ou je ne sais pas quoi ! Il faudrait qu'il puisse nous dire de quoi il a si peur mais si tu le braques à chaque fois, il ne risque pas de parler ! s'agaça-t-elle en remplaçant les draps.

-Emma, je le connais mieux que toi, et il a besoin de fermeté pour ne pas …

-De fermeté ? coupa Emma, interdite. Daniel, c'est un enfant dont la mère risque de passer sa vie en prisons et qui se fait élever par le frère du violeur de sa mère et une quasi inconnue qu'il apprécie parce qu'elle sait faire de la poussière de fée ! Il a des raisons d'être flippé, moi-même je ne sais pas comment je fais pour ne pas mouiller mon lit toutes les nuits !

-Justement, si son futur quotidien, c'est celui-là, il va falloir le préparer à…

-Daniel, tu veux toujours préparer les gens à l'avenir. Il fallait que Regina ne sorte pas avec une personne comme moi sous prétexte qu'elle serait obligée de me briser le cœur ou sous prétexte que je pourrais éventuellement être une menace pour elle ! Maintenant, tu fais la même chose avec Henry ! Ne le range pas dans un bloc où rien ne peut dépasser ! Tu vas le brimer et il sera malheureux ! Si tu l'engueules dès qu'il a un problème, il ne t'en parlera plus jamais et deviendra renfermé et réfractaire à la moindre demande de confiance qui viendra d'autrui.

-J'ai besoin qu'il soit fort !

-Pourquoi ?! s'écria Emma en écartant les bras.

Daniel se gratta l'arrière de la tête au moment où Henry sortit de la salle de bain, approximativement enroulé dans une serviette de bain.

-Emma, j'ai pas de pyjama !

-Si, gamin, je te l'ai mis sur le rabat des toilettes !

Henry retourna dans la salle de bain, mais lorsqu'Emma se tourna pour poursuivre sa conversation avec Daniel, celui-ci avait disparu. Il était remonté se coucher sans aucun autre mot.

Lorsqu'Henry revint, Emma en profita pour bien l'installer pour sa nuit.

-Dis gamin, tu veux parler de ce qui te tracasse ?

Haussement d'épaule.

-Peut-être que je pourrai t'aider, tu ne penses pas ?

Haussement d'épaule.

-Hey ! je te rappelle que je suis l'inventrice de la poussière de fée !

-Je sais.

-Alors je crois que je peux essayer de t'aider !

-C'est que… si ma maman ne revient pas, est-ce que je pourrai rester avec toi ? Tu seras ma nouvelle maman ?

-Oh… euh… non Henry, je veux dire, je ne remplacerai jamais ta maman, je pourrai m'occuper de toi bien sûr avec oncle Daniel mais… ta maman restera toujours ta maman.

-Humf… tu sais, c'est dur de pas avoir de papa, moi j'ai pas envie de pas avoir de maman… elle me manque…

-A moi aussi gamin… à moi aussi.

* * *

Regina, assise à côté de son avocat semblait vidée de toutes forces. Emma se retenait de hurler, elle tremblait de tous ses membres, elle croisa le regard de Regina. Il était habité et vide, brumeux et brisé… Elle savait. A l'aube du quatrième jours de procès, elle voyait bien que son avocat n'était pas très performant et qu'elle était en train de se faire massacrer par l'accusation. Une fois la séance close, Emma, qui était assise juste derrière sa petite amie et son avocat en profita pour interrompre leur petite discussion stérile.

-Emma, qu'est ce que tu…

-Vous comptez sortir l'artillerie à quel moment ? On est en train de perdre ce foutu procès ! grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Emma, calme-toi, murmura la brune en posant sa main sur l'avant bras de la jeune femme.

-Non ! gronda-t-elle, vibrante de colère. Ton fils a la trouille que tu reviennes jamais, _j'ai_ la trouille que tu reviennes jamais et lui, dit-elle en pointant Mendell du doigt, se contente de regarder le procès se dérouler comme s'il était juré !

-Mademoiselle, je crois que tout cela vous dépasse un peu, n'essayez pas de m'apprendre comment faire mon métier !

Emma serra les poings, bien décidé à lui en coller au moins un dans la figure mais la main de la brune lui fit desserrer les doigts.

-Emma, ne reviens pas nous parler lorsque les jurés sont dans la pièce !

Regina se détourna d'elle, la laissant interdite, sans voix.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi ! lâcha une voix derrière elle.

Emma se tourna pour découvrir Belle French.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi ? demanda sèchement la blonde.

-Emma… je… tu voudrais bien venir prendre un café avec moi ? Je t'invite ! argumenta Belle.

La blonde hésita durant quelques secondes et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Un café, c'est tout !

Belle était stressée, ses gestes étaient hésitants même si elle tentait de faire preuve d'un calme olympien.

-Henry est vraiment très mignon ! dit-elle en levant le regard vers son ancienne amie.

-Ouais… c'est vrai, concéda Emma en gardant les mains sur sa tasse de café.

-Emma, je te dois une explication…

-Non Belle, tu ne me dois rien, je t'assure !

-Si ! Nous étions amies et… j'ai mal vécu le fait que tu ne nous ai pas parlé de ta liaison avec le professeur Mills.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que… moi je vous avais avoué la mienne, ce n'était pas facile mais je l'ai fait et… pour l'amour de dieu! A Paris, tu aurais pu nous en parler ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi je trouvais votre relation bizarre !

-Epargne moi les détails, tu veux !

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé tomber, Emma mais… je vais me rattraper !

-Belle, je n'ai pas besoin que tu te rattrapes, c'est comme ça, c'est tout !

-Non ! Attends Emma ! Il y a… il y a quelqu'un que j'aimerai te présenter !

-Belle je t'ai dis oui pour un café, pas pour faire une soirée pyjama avec toi !

-S'il te plait Emma, ça concerne le professeur Mills…

L'attention de la blonde fut soudainement plus focalisée.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Depuis le début du procès, j'ai réussi à faire partie de l'assistance dans le tribunal, et je suis d'accord avec toi lorsque tu dis qu'elle n'est pas défendue correctement. Cet avocat, ce Mendell est un pur crétin, il aurait pu faire objection des centaines de fois et il ne l'a pas fait ! Je suis certaine que si elle avait un autre avocat, elle aurait une chance de sortir de là !

Emma fronça les sourcils et se recula dans son fauteuil.

-Pourquoi tu m'aiderais ?

-Parce que de toi à moi, si tu aimes cette femme, c'est qu'elle est innocente ! C'est qu'elle a agit par légitime défense ! Si tu aimes cette femme, c'est qu'elle n'est pas la manipulatrice qui a mis le « petit cygne » dans ses filets ! Les médiats s'attardent sur le fait que tu étais présente lors de « l'exécution » de Narcissa DeVill mais l'avocat n'a pas l'idée de te faire venir à la barre ? Ce procès est une véritable guignolade ! Je ne comprends même pas comment…

-Wow ! Attends, Belle ! tu sembles avoir vraiment étudier la question.

-Evidemment, on dirait que tu ne me connais pas ! Mais je ne t'ai pas demander de boire un café avec moi pour bavarder de mon avis sur la question. Emma, je dois te présenter quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider bien plus que moi !

-Qui ça ?

Belle regarda vers la porte d'entrée du café et pointa un homme du menton.

-Là-bas, c'est Rumple Gold…

Emma se tourna vivement, elle le reconnaissait, elle avait passé Noël avec cet homme.

-Je le connais, je l'ai déjà vu et… mais… attends, c'est lui ton mec ?

-Oui…

-Je n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement ! Bon… et qu'est ce qu'il fait à une autre table que la tienne ?

-Je lui ai demandé d'attendre !

-D'attendre quoi ? putain, Belle je suis crevée, je pige rien !

-Il va t'expliquer mais… il peut tout à fait devenir l'avocat du professeur Mills. Je crois que… écoute, il est bien plus compétent que ce Mendell à la con !

Emma porta le regard sur l'homme qui buvait tranquillement son café.

-Pourquoi il m'aiderait ? demanda Emma soudainement suspicieuse.

-Parce que je lui ai demandé…

Perplexe, la blonde croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi un avocat réputé pouvait écouter les demandes de sa petite amie.

-… et parce que non seulement l'affaire est médiatisée mais en plus je lui ai promis une grève du sexe si jamais il n'essayait pas de récupérer l'affaire…

-Erk… Belle ! s'esclaffa Emma.

-Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tes retards en cours n'étaient pas approuvé par madame le proviseur adjoint ?! blagua Belle en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Emma eut un sourire avant de reprendre son sérieux.

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire, Belle ? demanda-t-elle soudain grave.

-Va le voir et écoute-le ! Il est… je sais qu'il peut paraître froid mais… je t'assure que… c'est un homme bien !

-Niveau froideur, je te rappelle que ma petite amie s'appelle Regina Mills… alors ça devrait aller.

Emma se leva avec sa tasse de café et se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers l'avocat. Elle resta quelques instants derrière lui. Il lisait le journal patiemment tout en faisant tourner sa petite cuillère dans une tasse ébréchée.

-Je ne vais pas attendre la fermeture, ma chère, entendit-elle alors qu'elle continuait de l'observer.

-M. Gold ?

-C'est exact ! affirma-t-il en se tournant soudainement vers elle.

Il avait une tête de serpent malin et astucieux. Le métier d'avocat lui convenait parfaitement au physique mais elle ne lui fit pas part de ces constatations. D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à s'asseoir face à lui et elle s'installa, bien mal à l'aise.

-Je suis…

-Jolie, c'est un bon point ! coupa-t-il en continuant de lire l'article de presse.

Emma lui jeta un regard comme s'il était fou et se recula le plus loin possible. Belle lui avait menti, il n'était pas froid, il était juste étrange.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par « c'est un bon point » ?

-Nous verrons cela plus tard, voulez-vous ? Peu importe, si vous ne voulez pas, cela revient au même. Il baissa un coin de son journal pour lui jeter un coup d'œil et déclara finalement en posant sa lecture sur le coin de la table.

-On dirait bien que vous allez perdre le procès, dit-il en montrant le titre de l'article qu'il était en train de lire.

-Nous ne sommes qu'au quatrième jour de procès… argumenta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Très chère, si vous n'avez rien à dire, faites moi donc plaisir, taisez-vous !

Emma écarquilla les yeux, elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. De l'autre côté du café, Belle sirotait tranquillement son café et Emma souhaita soudain qu'elle s'étouffe avec. Elle n'avait pas idée de lui présenter un homme aussi étrange sans l'accompagner.

-Bien, maintenant que j'ai votre attention, nous allons commencer. Voici une feuille et un stylo, vous allez écrire à Mme Queen et je lui donnerai la lettre.

Emma attrapa gauchement le stylo tout en fronçant les sourcils, elle attendit qu'il lui dise autre chose mais rien ne vint, au lieu de ça, il se replongea dans son journal et avala une gorgée de son café.

-Euh… pardonnez-moi mais… que dois-je écrire ?

-N'est-ce pas évident, très chère ? demanda-t-il d'une voix soudain aigüe. Mon cher amour bla-bla-bla-bla-bla il faut que tu engages cet avocat bla-bla-bla-bla-bla sinon tu finiras le reste de tes jours derrières les barreaux à voir ton fils dans une salle bondée de cas sociaux !

-Hey !

-Oh… vous êtes choquée ? Je crois que vous le seriez encore plus si vous vous rendiez dans une de ces salles !

-Attendez là… je ne comprends pas vraiment, je ne suis apparemment pas une lumière alors si vous pouviez m'aider à y voir plus clair plutôt que d'utiliser un ton condescendant avec moi !

Gold releva les yeux sur elle pour la première fois et il eut un sourire diabolique.

-Je vois, vous allez être parfaite dans votre rôle, très chère. Bien, bien, bien, je prends pitié de vous et je vous explique. J'ai un rendez-vous demain avec Regina Queen, juste avant son audience et je vais y aller avec la lettre que vous allez écrire pour qu'elle accepte mon marché ! Ensuite, nous discuterons avec la juge pour que j'obtienne le droit de revoir le dossier. Je demanderai une semaine, ce devrait êtes suffisant. D'ailleurs, pendant cette semaine, je vous serai gré de ne pas quitter New York ! Vous allez enflammer les médiats, ce sera parfait !

-Je ne comprends pas, vous cherchez à faire votre petite pub sur notre dos ou…

-Ma chère, je cherche à faire sortir votre petite amie de prison, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir.

Emma n'avait pas confiance, cet homme ne lui inspirait pas confiance _du tout_ mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il semblait avoir déjà un plan là où Mendell n'en avait aucun.

-J'attends votre lettre très chère, coqueta Gold avec un sourire crapuleux.

Emma soupira et déboucha le stylo pour commencer sa rédaction. Elle s'appliqua et passa du temps à trouver comment tourner ses phrases pour que Regina accepte un tel changement.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il lui arracha le papier des mains et lut sans aucune gêne ce qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à écrire. Sous ses yeux horrifiés, il froissa la feuille un air mécontent sur le visage.

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé une lettre d'amour mais un argumentaire !

-Dites, ce n'est pas à vous de faire ce genre de chose ?!

-Certes mais cela me prendrait trop de temps face à Regina Queen, alors quoi de mieux que sa faille pour la convaincre !

-Sa faille ?

-Un avocat se doit de toujours connaître la faille de son client, et celle de Regina, c'est vous ! Allez, écrivez !

Emma soupira et écrivit une lettre, puis une autre, puis une autre, Gold les rejetait toutes, levant les yeux au ciel ou secouant la tête, dégouté. La dernière lui fit lever un sourcil interrogateur.

- _Go to hell_ ?! Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle apprécie !

-Celle là ne lui est pas adressée ! répondit finement Emma en lui lançant un sourire satisfait.

-Puérile ! lâcha-t-il en reposant le papier sur la table à manger.

-Voilà, c'est la dernière que j'écris, je vous préviens que si vous avez l'audace de la froisser, je vous fait avaler votre tasse ébréchée et je demande à Belle de gober la théière ! Menaça-t-elle en lui tendant une autre feuille.

Gold jeta un coup d'œil sur le papier et le plia délicatement avant de le ranger dans sa poche intérieur. Il sortit ensuite un billet de cinq dollar et le balança sur la table.

-On se revoit à l'audience, mademoiselle Swan !

Regina attendit qu'on lui enlève ses menottes et jeta un regard à l'intérieur de la salle où son avocat l'attendait. Néanmoins, il ne s'agissait pas de son avocat, mais d'un homme qu'elle avait vu plusieurs fois. Rumple Gold était assis là, sa canne reposant sur le côté de la table et une pile de papiers posés sous son regard.

-Très chère, je suis désolé de vous dire cela mais le orange n'est pas du tout votre couleur ! dit-il en la voyant entrer dans la salle.

-Je sais, le noir me va beaucoup mieux ! rétorqua Regina en s'asseyant devant lui. Que faites-vous là ? demanda-t-elle sans détour.

-J'ai un mot pour vous, il vient d'Emma Swan…

Du bout des doigts, il poussa la feuille de papier sous les yeux de Regina et attendit qu'elle l'ait entièrement lue. Lorsque se fut fait, elle releva la tête vers lui et il ouvrit les mains avec un sourire narquois.

-Bien, peut-être pourrions nous faire un marché ! ?

* * *

Review? Je l'ai pas un peu mérité ma review là? Hein? hein? hein? ;) Que pensez-vous de l'arrivée de Rumple?


	26. Chapter 25-No Violence No Cry

Oh mon dieu... je suis tellement désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps! Mais en ce moment, c'est la folie pour moi alors... Enfin bref, mes plus plates excuses! Je poste ce chapitre à peine corrigé donc, s'il y a des fautes, je m'en excuse! vraiment!

* * *

StitChE: Contente que tu sois de retour! Je suis aussi heureuse que tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir ouvert cette fanfic! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et tu verras d'autant plus la maturité d'Emma, je pense!

serpentardecoeur: Je ne peux rien te dire pour le happy end :) désolée!

Titimaya: Le ligne verte faisait aussi parti de mes films préférés! Merci pour la première marche! J'espère que je ne serai pas détrônée de si-tôt. Merci à toi pour ta fidélité!

LanaParrillaPerfect: Je suis contente de faire partie de tes préférées et j'espère rester parmi celle-ci ^^ On se retrouve en bas!

MuriFr: Deux chapitres seulement? :( Mdrrr pour la longueur des chapitres, je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils seront tous comme ça maintenant! mdr! Bises!

Carolayne: Merciiiiii pour ce compliment! merci infiniment! J'espère que ma fic restera dans tes préférées!

Pilounana: Gold? manigancer? meuuuuuh... bah peut-être... Merci pour ces compliments et j'aime effectivement passer à ce qui est important, sinon ça traine en longueur et j'aime pas ça!

breathe: J'espère que la suite te plaira!

Guest: Eheh! Merci pour le grand film! Normalement, si tu relis le passage où Cruella, Emma et Regina sont en haut de la falaise, tu comprendras pourquoi une seule arme est présente.

Elo: Ils ont tous compris, certes, mais vont-ils tenir la distance? La relation Emma/Henry est vraiment cool, j'aime bien le fait que cette fois-ci elle n'ait rien avoir avec la famille Mills/Queen!

Me and myself: Non je n'ai pas twitter, pour facebook je ne pense pas avoir de "fans" mdrrr. Eh oui, on se retrouve finalement au début de l'histoire! C'est pas merveilleux ça? Pour le double nom, j'avais pensé à autre chose mais j'ai finalement choisi celui là qui a plus de poids selon moi!

Mystik.7: J'ai longuement réfléchi à faire un POV Regina mais ce n'est pas nécessaire selon moi et j'ai peur de me perdre un peu dans les détails après... Emma est effectivement proche de la vérité mais elle peut encore douter... Oui, les enfants peuvent être débiles! Le revirement de Katherine est intéressant effectivement et j'adore le fait que la petite peste ne soit pas si peste que ça tout en le restant mouahah! Daniel n'a pas une vie facile non plus. Tu as peut-être raison d'avoir peur de Gold, peut-être pas. J'espère que la suite te plaira!

Angels-sama: Katherine est une peste sans vraiment être une peste mdr! Je l'aime bien finalement lol! Pour Daniel, il est peut-être pris au dépourvu! Pour Emma et Narcissa, je pense que tu as tord, mais je te laisse avoir ton avis ^^, c'est toujours très intéressant! Merci pour ces grands commentaires! A très vite!

Raphi 5930: Merci beaucoup! j'espère que la suite te plaira!

MissOuat4ever: Merci pour le compliment! J'espère que la suite te conviendra! ^^

rozaline38: Merci infiniment! Malheureusement, c'est bientôt fini mais reste à savoir si cela se terminera bien... Pour ta fanfic, je n'ai pas eu le temps jusqu'à présent, mais je suis prête pour les chapitres suivants! Des bisous!

Wooleen: Je suis contente que tu sois allé jusqu'au bout et que tu aimes cette histoire! Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te toucher! J'espère que cela continuera ainsi... Merci pour ce commentaire! Vraiment!

Evil Queen's red tears: T'inquiète, tu ne passes pas pour une grosse feignante! Gold reste Gold je pense? non? Je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic! Je posterai jusqu'au dernier chapitre! tkt!

Marie Dormer: Désolée, j'espère que ton brevet se passe bien! Eheh! On aimerait tous serrer Regina dans nos bras, ne serait-ce que pour la consoler de ce qu'on lui a fait subir! A bientôt!

* * *

Chapitre 25 - No Violence No Cry

Emma se réveilla difficilement ce matin-là. Après s'être rendormi plusieurs fois, elle releva la tête soudain parfaitement réveillée. Elle bailla fortement en détaillant la chambre immonde qu'elle avait dû louer pour rester à New York, comme Gold le lui avait demandé.

Elle fit une grimace en se passant une main sur le visage, mais tout de suite, un sourire lui apparut aux commissures des lèvres. Rumple Gold avait réussi, il avait réussi à obtenir exactement ce qu'il voulait malgré les sursauts de Whale à chaque nouvelle demande.

Voir Regina quatre heures par jour : accordé !

Avoir un délai d'une semaine pour réétudier le dossier : accordé !

Et… dernière demande qui avait arraché un soupire à l'avocat de l'accusation avant même qu'elle ne puisse être prononcée… avoir un nouveau stylo afin de faire signer quelques papiers à l'accusation.

Emma avait éclatée de rire en sentant la joie la gagner peu à peu. Avec Rumple Gold dans ses rangs, elle avait le sentiment que rien ne pourrait les empêcher de gagner. Elle avait beau ne pas lui faire confiance, elle savait qu'il tenterait tout pour gagner le procès ne serait-ce que pour profiter de la publicité qu'il en retirerait !

Elle se leva afin d'ouvrir les rideaux bouffés par les mythes. La neige était encore tombée durant toute la nuit et le soleil avait bien du mal à traverser les nuages et la pollution qui s'abattait sur la ville. Emma s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller mais avant qu'elle n'ait fini, quelqu'un frappa à la porte lui faisant froncer ses sourcils clairs. Elle hoqueta de surprise en se retrouvant face à l'avocat de Regina qui pénétra dans la pièce sans demander la permission au préalable.

-Bonjour à vous aussi ! marmonna la blonde, obligée de s'écarter pour le laisser filer vers le centre de la pièce.

-Mademoiselle Swan, il va falloir changer de tenue, vous avez un sens bien à vous en ce qui concerne la mode.

Elle le détailla et hésita à faire une réflexion sur le sens de la mode que _lui_ semblait avoir mais elle n'en fit rien, pensant que son insolence ne l'aiderait aucunement.

-Vous êtes là pour quoi ? demanda-t-elle néanmoins.

-Vous amener votre tenue que voici, dit-il en lui tendant un sac en papier. Et commencer mon travail avec vous.

-Votre… travail ? Ne devriez vous pas vous pencher sur le dossier de Regina ?

Il esquissa un sourire qui la fit presque frémir et désigna la salle de bain à l'aide de sa canne. Comprenant le message, elle s'y réfugia afin de se rechanger.

-Vous êtes le dossier de Regina, l'entendit-t-elle prononcer derrière la porte.

-Comment ça ?

-Oh…calmez-vous, dit-il d'une voix tranquille, vous n'êtes pas _tout_ le dossier mais vous êtes, en fait, une grosse partie et vous allez nous aider avec les médias.

Elle grogna en enfilant le pantalon de tailleur qu'il lui avait emmené et s'étonna de voir qu'il avait parfaitement deviné sa taille.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment fan de ce que les médias racontent à propos de Regina et moi ! informa-t-elle en tirant la chemise blanche du sac dans lequel il était enveloppé.

-Que vous ne soyez pas fan, m'importe peu, mademoiselle Swan, ce que je veux, c'est uniquement vous utiliser pour que les médias soient fan de vous !

Elle sortit en enfilant sa veste de tailleur de façon approximative.

-Alors vous, vous savez parler aux femmes… et qu'entendez-vous par « fan de moi » ?

-Eh bien, disons que nous allons diriger les médias sur vous et pour cela j'ai besoin que vous voyez parfaite !

Il se tourna vers elle et fit une grimace en la détaillant. Il sembla réfléchir quelque seconde, comme si elle était un cas désespéré, puis il leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un gros soupire.

-Alors… Soyez… je ne sais pas moi… Faites quelque chose avec vos cheveux !

-Mes cheveux… ?

-Oui… relevez-les ou…

Emma se demanda un instant s'il tentait d'être délicat avec elle ou si il voulait seulement prendre le temps de bien analyser la situation. Elle décida de ne pas attendre.

-Bien, je vais faire quelque chose pour mes cheveux, mais vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous allez me faire faire ?

Il sortit une petite boite de la poche intérieur de son manteau et l'ouvrit devant elle.

–Oh non ! Gémit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit encore défait.

-Je vous en prie, mademoiselle Swan, il faut que vous mettiez un peu du vôtre.

Le badge était rond avec un cygne surmonté d'une couronne.

-Qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi ?

-N'est-ce pas évident ? A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous allez parler aux médias, vous allez vous rapprocher d'eux. Oh… et hier vous avez lancé un mouvement pour lutter contre les maltraitances sur les femmes.

-Pardon ?! s'écria-t-elle, les bras en l'air en train de s'appliquer brosser ses cheveux.

-Il faut vous engouffrer dans cette brèche, mademoiselle Swan parce que c'est cela qui va faire pencher les médias en votre faveur !

-Avons-nous vraiment besoin d'eux? soupira-t-elle.

-Dans votre tête de petite étudiante écervelée, cela ne sert certainement à rien, mais dans mon métier, sachez que contrôler les médias est très utile ! Ils vont permettre de créer une pression sur la cour qui va nous être d'une grande aide.

Emma planta ses mains sur ses hanches en fixant l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

-Dites, vous pourriez être un peu plus aimable ?!

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. Il venait à peine de commencer et il la sentait déjà prête.

-Ce soir vous avez rendez-vous dans l'un des talk show les plus regardé de l'Amérique, vous allez vous habiller comme si vous étiez une star…

-Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi vous m'avez donner ces vêtements alors ?

-Parce que cet après-midi, vous allez donner une « conférence », dit-il en mimant des guillemets. Les médias sont déjà prêts à vous interroger sur le mouvement que vous venez de lancer. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons vous préparer !

Emma avait les mains gelées et moites à la fois. La fatigue semblait s'être installée dans tous les membres de son corps durant l'après-midi éprouvante qu'elle avait passé avec les médias, mais le plus gros allait se jouer maintenant. Gold le lui avait suffisamment répété durant les essayages de robe qu'elle avait fait, se transformant en star sous les yeux de l'avocat. Elle venait de sortir de la loge maquillage et sentait encore les odeurs des différents produits qu'on lui avait mis dans les cheveux. On l'avait gentiment amené dans les coulisses de l'émission et on lui avait demandé de patienter quelques instants, le temps que l'invité précédente, une actrice célèbre jouant dans une série de la chaine ABC quitte le plateau.

* * *

Elle avait l'impression d'être hors de son corps, les conseils de Gold se mélangeaient dans son esprit, les interdictions aussi. Elle entendit le public rire aux blagues de l'animateur et elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait tout bonnement être jetée dans une arène où les lions n'hésiteraient pas à la dévorer. On lui tendit une bouteille d'eau fraiche.

-Euh… merci !

-C'est pour vos mains, serrez la bouteille jusqu'à ce que Nelson vous appelle, et vous me la redonnerez après, comme ça, votre main ne sera pas moite et vous éviterez une blague à ce propos !

Le visage d'Emma s'illumina et elle remercia chaleureusement la femme qui lui avait donné l'astuce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on la plaça devant une porte qui n'était en fait qu'une mince paroi la séparant du reste du monde. Les caméras, le présentateur, le public étaient derrière. Elle souffla un grand coup et redonna la bouteille d'eau comme on lui avait conseillé. Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces sur ce que disait le présentateur.

-Nous allons accueillir une jeune femme dont tout le monde a entendu parler mais qui n'avait jamais eu le courage de venir jusqu'à nous ! Ne vous fiez pas à son âge, elle en connaît déjà un rayon sur la vie ! Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure dans les coulisses, elle ne m'a pas vu mais je me suis dit : « Mince ! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis hétéro ! »

Eclats de rire du public et quelques voix de femme s'élevèrent pour chauffer un peu l'ambiance.

-Merci madame ! Dit-il en ayant repéré l'une d'elle. Non plus sérieusement, cette jeune fille mène plusieurs combats de front et pourtant elle trouve encore le temps de venir nous faire un coucou ! Quelques uns de ses supporters sont là, dans le public ! Si une caméra peut les filmer parce qu'on dirait vraiment une foule en délire !

Rire du public.

-Mesdames et messieurs, je vous prie d'accueillir, la belle, la magnifique, le petit cygne de l'Amérique, EMMA… SWAAAN !

Les portes s'ouvrirent grâce à un mécanisme tiré par deux techniciens et elle se força à sourire.

* * *

Gold scrutait sa télévision avec un grand intérêt et déjà, il remarqua qu'Emma avait dès l'entrée, écouté ses conseils, c'était une très bonne élève.

* * *

-C'est Emma ! hurla Henry en sautillant devant la télévision tout en tapant dans ses mains.

Daniel se chargea de le récupérer pour l'installer sur ses genoux mais le petit garçon gigota dans tous les sens pour descendre et courir s'asseoir devant l'écran.

Mary-Margaret, la bouche ouverte jeta un coup d'œil à David qui semblait aussi étonné qu'elle. Ruby, quant à elle, éclata de rire en voyant son amie apparaître à l'écran.

* * *

Emma leva les bras et secoua ses deux mains afin de saluer le public, puis elle s'avança vers l'animateur à qui elle avait prévu de serrer la main mais il la serra contre lui sans prévenir. Elle ne laissa rien paraître de sa surprise et il s'écarta tout en conservant une main sur son bras.

-Oh mon dieu, vous tremblez ! fit-il remarquer en plongeant ses yeux foncés dans les siens.

-Oui un peu ! dit-elle en riant.

-Eh bien, c'est moi qui vous effraie comme ça ? demanda-t-il en l'accompagnant vers un fauteuil de velours noir.

Elle ne répondit pas, et de toute façon, il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Mon dieu, regardez-moi cette beauté ! s'écria Nelson MacGuson en conservant sa main dans la sienne.

Il la fit se tourner vers le public qui applaudissait toujours.

-Emma, vous permettez que je vous appelle Emma ? demanda-t-il en se penchant pour qu'elle l'entende malgré les acclamations.

-Seulement si je peux vous appeler Nelson ! contra-t-elle.

* * *

-Seigneur, on dirait qu'elle a fait ça toute sa vie ! s'exclama Granny en augmentant le son de la télévision pour qu'elle couvre les conversations de son café. Elle regarda Mary-Margaret, David, Daniel et Ruby. Ils avaient les yeux rivés sur Emma qui tourna sur elle-même à la demande de Nelson MacGuson. Elle avait vêtu une longue robe rouge qui laissait son dos nu, permettant ainsi de voir sa colonne parfaitement droite et ses omoplates joliment dessinées. Le tissu de la robe suivait les mouvements de la blonde avec quelques secondes de retard lui donnait l'air de flotter élégamment.

-Qu'elle bonnasse ! s'exclama Ruby en attirant tous les « chuuuuuuut » du café.

* * *

-Oh boy ! lança Nelson en laissant Emma s'asseoir à sa place. Eh bien, je voudrais bien devenir lesbienne sur le champ ! dit-il en déclenchant des hurlements de rire.

Emma se contenta de sourire en le regardant malicieusement.

Nelson fit quelques pas afin de s'asseoir derrière son bureau sur lequel reposait une tasse où un cygne avec une couronne était dessiné. Le public arrêta d'applaudir et Emma sentit une pression plus grande se mettre sur ses épaules.

-Honnêtement Emma, je crois que vous auriez dû mettre la robe dans l'autre sens, je suis certain que vous auriez rallié plus rapidement les personnes à votre cause ! plaisanta-t-il encore.

Emma pouffa volontiers en secouant la tête mais répliqua tout de même :

-Je vois que je n'ai pas grand chose à faire pour vous « rallier à ma cause », Nelson !

Elle pointa la tasse du doigt et il hocha la tête, surpris qu'elle rebondisse si vite.

-C'est exact, Emma ! Il faut dire que vous venez ce soir pour nous parler d'un mouvement que vous avez lancé hier sur les réseaux sociaux.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Ce mouvement s'appelle… ? demanda-t-il en lui cédant finement la parole.

-Il s'appelle No violence No cry, répondit-elle.

Gold lui avait parfaitement appris la leçon et lui avait expliqué que Belle avait été d'une grande aide sur ce fait là. En se faisant passé pour Emma, elle avait tout bonnement rallié énormément de monde.

-No violence No cry ! Tout attaché ?

-C'est exact Nelson ! confirma-t-elle.

-Avec un hashtag ?

-Avec un hashtag ! rit-elle.

-Nous nous quittons à présent pour une pause pub et nous revenons tout de suite après pour parler de no violence no cry tout attaché et avec un hashtag et surtout avec la sublime Emma Swan ! A tout de suite, restez bien avec nous !

La grue de la caméra s'approcha au-dessus d'elle mais Emma n'eut pas le temps de la regarder plus que ça car Nelson lui attrapa le bras délicatement afin qu'elle se penche un peu vers lui.

-Détendez-vous Emma, tout va bien se passer.

-Oh oui… je suis désolée, je n'arrête pas de trembler, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose !? proposa-t-il. Un thé ? Un café ?

-Ou de la vodka pomme ! plaisanta-t-elle.

Il éclata de rire et elle le rejoignit comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis.

-Il paraît que vous aimez danser ? lui souffla-t-il alors qu'une horde de techniciens réglait ce qu'il devait absolument régler pour que tout soit prêt pour la suite.

-Oui, mais seulement avec ma petite amie !

Nelson haussa les sourcils et tapota gentiment sa main.

-Voudriez-vous quand même me faire ce plaisir ? Je n'ai rien de palpitant à raconter dans ma vie alors si je pouvais dire que j'ai presque emballé Emma Swan, croyez-moi, cela me ferait plaisir !

Elle éclata de rire et se leva en lui tendant la main. Elle piétina sa timidité et remarqua qu'une ou deux caméras filmaient, certainement pour pouvoir montrer ces images après la pause pub. Elle décida de jouer le jeu, d'autant que Nelson l'aidait vraiment à se mettre en confiance. Il fit un signe à la régie qui envoya Unchained Melody. Nelson tordit la bouche et observa le public éclater de rire en même temps qu'Emma.

-Je crois qu'en régie ils n'ont pas compris que je voulais vous draguer !

Le public pouffa encore et Emma hésita à commencer une danse mais Nelson ne bougea pas, observant la régie pour faire comprendre à ses techniciens qu'ils devaient changer de morceau.

Une musique qu'Emma ne connaissait pas fut alors lancée et les lumières se tamisèrent sous les rires du public.

La jeune femme attrapa la main de Nelson qui la rapprocha de lui en se plaçant parfaitement pour que les deux caméras puissent les filmer.

-Tout va bien, Emma ? demanda-t-il une fois que quelqu'un dans l'oreillette l'informa que leurs micros étaient coupés.

-Oui, je suis sur un plateau de télé avec Nelson MacGuson à danser sur… euh… c'est quoi ?

-Ca doit être du Jasmine Thompson, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. J'adore, vous connaissez ?

Le ventre d'Emma se serra. Quelle jolie ironie. La dernière fois qu'elle avait dansé avec Regina, c'était justement sur une musique de cette chanteuse.

-Oui, répondit-elle la voix assombrit par une soudaine tristesse.

-Allez, Emma, souriez ! murmura-t-il doucement pour l'encourager. Plus qu'une heure et après, vous pourrez retourner mettre un bon gros jogging !

Elle eut un petit rire en le regardant tout en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous imaginez que je m'habille en jogging ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-En tout cas, je ne crois pas que vous vous habilliez comme ça ! ajouta-t-il en montrant sa robe. Même si cela vous va à ravir !

Plusieurs chansons s'enchainèrent et la dernière avant le retour de l'antenne fut plus entrainante afin de faire danser le public. Ils retournèrent s'asseoir à leur place et Nelson balança une phrase annonçant le retour sur le plateau. Puis il enchaina encore avec une blague.

-Eh bien, cher spectateur, sachez que j'ai presque failli demandé la main d'Emma Swan durant la pub ! Nous avons dansé un tango endiablé !

Rire du public. Derrière eux, les images de leur slow furent projetées et Emma se tourna pour découvrir en même temps que tout le monde.

-Wow ! c'était chaud ! dit-il en se tournant vers une caméra. Donc nous devons parler de ce mouvement, noviolencenocry, Emma !

-Oui !

-Vous avez lancé ce mouvement hier soir et cet après-midi déjà vous étiez à une conférence médiatisée pour parler de noviolencenocry. En quoi cela consiste-t-il ?

Derrière eux, des photographies d'Emma en tailleur arborant son badge fièrement posant avec des journalistes, défilaient.

-Eh bien, Nelson, c'est un mouvement qui concerne toutes les violences, qu'elles soient de nature physiques ou psychologiques, ces violences sont trop souvent passées sous silence et je lance ce mouvement pour que plus aucune femme n'ait besoin de cacher ses bleus et pour que moins de femmes ne subissent de pression de la part de sa famille ou de son mari ou même de sa femme.

Nelson hocha plusieurs fois la tête.

-Pensez-vous qu'un tel mouvement pourra changer des choses ? Voyez-vous, je sais qu'il y a des sceptiques dans le public et je pense, personnellement, qu'un mouvement comme celui la est une bonne chose s'il apporte quelque chose en plus !

-Eh bien il apporte quelque chose en plus parce que… lorsque vous imaginez une femme battue, vous pensez tout de suite aux traces de bleus sur un corps, mais il y a bien d'autre choses que peut subir une femme sans que vous les voyiez…

-Vous voulez dire par là que vous mettez les gens en garde contre des violences psychologiques éventuelles ?

-Oui ! Je veux dire que si quelqu'un a le moindre doute, il peut faire quelque chose, ça lui prendra cinq minutes de sa journée, peut-être même moins et ça évitera qu'une femme pleure la mort de sa fille, ou la mort de sa mère, ou d'une sœur…

-On vous sent très remuée, Emma et on devine pourquoi vous vous êtes lancé dans un tel mouvement !

-Ah oui ?! feignit Emma sans chercher à tromper qui que ce soit.

-Ne serait-ce pas pour cette beauté !?

Il pointa l'écran derrière elle et en se retournant, elle fut surprise de voir une photo de Regina qu'Emma n'avait jamais vu jusqu'alors lui était présentée en grand. Elle avait été prise à Paris lors d'une visite ou Regina semblait indiqué à ses élèves une chose à regarder. Elle avait un geste gracieux et l'air passionné qui habitait son visage à chaque fois qu'elle voulait apprendre quelque chose à ses élèves. Elle eut l'impression de prendre une claque en plein visage et mit quelques secondes avant de retourner face caméra.

* * *

-Merde, elle va chialer ! jura Ruby en se penchant soudain en avant.

-Ruby ! s'écria Henry en mettant les mains sur sa bouche devant le gros mot que venait de prononcer la jeune femme.

* * *

Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Ah… oui, c'est pour elle ! dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Nelson posa une main sur la sienne et la serra brièvement.

-Je sais que nous n'avons pas le droit de parler du procès mais on entend que le nouvel avocat de Regina Queen a décidé de dévoiler au jury les violences que votre petite amie a subi avec sa compagne précédente.

-C'est exact.

-On comprend pourquoi cette cause vous tient à cœur mais certains de nos téléspectateurs se demandent certainement ce que vous avez de plus que les autres.

Emma écrasa une larme rapidement.

-Vous vous attendez à ce que je réponde l'amour d'une voix enfantine et mignonne ?

-Vous pouvez prendre une voix enfantine et mignonne ? rebondit-il en faisant de nouveau rire le public.

-Ahah ! Je pourrai !

-Honnêtement, répondez à la question, demanda-t-il en retrouvant son sérieux.

-Eh bien, nous sommes nouveaux, noviolencenocry est déjà allié à des associations et honnêtement, nous n'avons rien en plus si ce n'est d'avoir accès à des plateaux télé comme le votre pour parler de ce qui nous tient à cœur et diffuser le message plus largement !

-Emma, merci de nous avoir rejoins sur notre plateau !

-Merci à vous Nelson !

-Noviolencenocry, c'est ce qui amenait Emma Swan sur notre plateau et nous sommes ravi d'avoir passé ce moment avec elle, on se revoit demain à la même heure avec un nouvel invité que vous découvrirez en même temps que moi parce que demain, c'est l'invité surprise !

Le générique fut envoyé et Nelson se leva pour couper ses micros et les retirer de sous sa chemise.

-Eh bien ! Vous vous en êtes sortie comme une chef, Emma ! félicita-t-il.

-Merci, vous m'avez bien aidé ! reconnut-elle en attendant qu'on vienne lui retirer les fils qui passaient dans sa robe.

-Je crois que des gens du public veulent vous voir ! dit-il en montrant une foule se masser près du cordon de sécurité.

-Je… je dois allez les voir ? demanda-t-elle incertaine.

-Allez, je vous accompagne !

Il posa sa main dans son dos nu et l'escorta vers la petite foule qui tendait déjà des bras et des feuilles jointes de stylo.

Nelson signa quelques autographes pendant qu'Emma répondait à des questions pressantes sur le mouvement noviolencenocry.

-Emma, on peut avoir un autographe ? demandèrent deux jeunes filles les yeux remplies de jeunesse et d'innocence.

La blonde fronça les sourcils, elle n'était certainement pas venue pour ça, elle ne voulait pas devenir la coqueluche des jeunes. Elle chercha le regard de Nelson qui lui envoya un sourire tranquille. Il aurait pu l'aider mais elle vit clairement qu'il voulait voir comment elle allait se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

-Quel est ton prénom ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant juste assez pour ne pas saisir la feuille qu'elle lui tendait.

-Evy !

-Eh bien Evy, si j'étais une star, crois-moi je signerai tout de suite mais je n'en suis pas une !

La jeune fille fronça à son tour les sourcils et regarda sa copine.

-S'il te plait alors j'ai un conseil à te demander !

Emma se rapprocha un peu plus voyant le trouble de la jeune.

-Comment tu l'as annoncé à tes parents pour… le fait que tu étais gay ?

Nelson se tourna vivement vers Emma, il avait lu suffisamment d'article pour savoir que la blonde était orpheline de naissance et s'il n'avait pas voulu intervenir plus tôt, il devait s'avouer qu'à présent, il en avait envie.

Emma humecta ses lèvres avant de les pincer, désolée pour la jeune fille.

-Je… je n'ai pas de parents, alors pour moi ça a été plutôt facile ! plaisanta-t-elle en relevant l'air affolée de la plus jeune.

-Oh… désolée, je ne voulais pas…

-Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas ! En attendant, je pense qu'il faut attendre d'être prête avant d'en parler à tes parents, une fois que tu seras prête, tu pourras l'annoncer fièrement !

Un petit silence prit place et Nelson n'attendit pas que les deux jeunes se lancent dans une nouvelle question, elle attrapa le coude de la blonde pour l'entrainer à sa suite.

-Bien, les amis, Emma a beaucoup de chose à faire mais retrouvez la sur son compte tweeter !

Il l'amena vers l'ingénieur du son qui se chargea de lui retirer le boitier fixé à sa robe.

-Si je vous emmenais dîner, Emma ? proposa Nelson.

Le restaurant dans lequel Nelson l'avait invité était hors de prix et Emma n'osa prendre qu'une salade. Elle répondit volontiers à ses questions, et ils parlèrent du mouvement des réseaux sociaux. Elle avoua sa panique à l'idée que le procès pouvait mal se terminer et un voile tomba sur son visage lorsqu'elle évoqua l'éventualité de perdre Regina dans les couloirs d'une prison. Nelson l'écoutait, tenta de la faire rire en prenant un air paternel avec elle tout en la couvant du regard. Il ressemblait à David Nolan lorsqu'il tentait de prendre une voix de papa attentif.

Elle le remercia chaleureusement encore de l'avoir invité dans son émission mais il balaya ses remerciements d'un revers de main.

-Je voulais vous rencontrer depuis un moment déjà. J'ai juste sauté sur l'occasion.

-L'occasion ?

-Oui… la petite manipulation des médias que tente votre avocat, expliqua-t-il en la rendant soudain mal à l'aise.

-La… manipulation ?

-Oh… je ne suis pas dupe, Emma. Des manœuvres comme celles-ci existent trop et à trop tirer sur la corde, votre avocat risque de la casser.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Que s'il décide de faire de vous une victoire, tant mieux, mais s'il veut faire de vous des martyrs, alors j'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas très bon pour vous…

Emma reposa sa fourchette, n'ayant soudainement plus faim du tout. Son ventre à présent serré par une angoisse plus forte.

-Vous pensez que c'est ce qu'il veut ? demanda-t-elle en devenant blême.

-Je ne sais pas, Emma. Mais si je peux vous donner un conseil, préparez-vous aux deux possibilités…

-Comment ?! s'écria-t-elle. Comment je pourrais me préparer à l'éventualité de me faire avoir par mon avocat !

Il haussa les épaules en prenant une gorgée de vin.

-Un procès, ce n'est pas une petite chose Emma, même si vous vous en sortez, votre couple pourrait ne pas tenir le coup, même si vous vous en sortez, il se peut que plus rien ne soit pareil et si jamais des choses éclatent pendant ce procès, il se peut que vous ne puissiez pas faire face au déferlement des médias ! Il faut que votre avocat ait une sacré pair dans sa manche…

-Mais… il doit bien agir dans mon intérêt, non ?

-En théorie…

* * *

Gold se pencha un peu plus sur les feuilles étalées sous son regard et pinça les lèvres en se rendant compte que l'accusation avait tout pour faire enfermer Regina Queen jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Il soupira. Faire venir Emma a la barre était une idée à ne pas abandonner mais comment l'interroger, sur quel chemin se lancer ? Il se leva à l'aide de sa canne, sentant sa vieille blessure raidir un peu plus sa jambe et s'approcha de la fenêtre en claudiquant. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis plusieurs heures mais il ne songeait pas à dormir. C'était toujours comme ça lorsqu'une affaire lui donnait du fil à retordre. Il ne dormait pas et attendait que les oiseaux se mettent à chanter aux premières lueurs du jour pour boire son café avant d'aller au travail.

Son téléphone portable se mit à sonner avec force, rompant le calme de l'appartement. Il se pencha pour l'attraper et décrocha, reconnaissant le numéro. Il ne poussa qu'un grognement pour que son interlocuteur parle mais il prit un visage concerné.

-Quand ça ?... Comment va-t-elle ?... Comment ça des radios ? Je croyais qu'elle allait bien ?... Quel hôpital ?...

Après avoir raccroché, il prit les paquets qu'il avait achetés la veille et sortit dans l'air glacial de New York. Il regarda les vitrines de Noël faiblement éclairées où les enfants viendraient bientôt coller leur nez pleins de microbes. Il héla un taxi et le somma de l'emmener à l'hôpital Bellevue où il put rejoindre sa cliente, allongée sur un brancard. Elle n'avait qu'une poche de glace sur la tête et sa lèvre inférieure, fendue, laissait couler un filet de sang qu'elle effaçait régulièrement d'un coup de langue. En regardant l'angle de son poignet, il put remarquer qu'il était certainement cassé. Le gardien qui était sensé la surveiller l'avait attaché au brancard pour pouvoir dormir tranquillement à côté. Elle pleurait silencieusement mais lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard de Gold, elle eut l'air incroyablement soulagée.

-C'est pas vrai ! souffla-t-il furieux.

Il donna un coup de canne dans la jambe du gardien qui s'éveilla en sursaut, prêt à sauter sur celui qui l'avait sorti de son sommeil.

-Les clés des menottes ! ordonna-t-il en tendant une main vers l'officier.

-M… maître Gold, qu'est ce que…

-Les. Clés.

L'homme les sortit de sa poche en un temps record et l'avocat put défaire les menottes pour libérer la brune.

-Maintenant, soyez gentil, allez prendre les couvertures qui sont là-bas et amenez les moi ! ordonna-t-il en lui lançant un regard furieux.

Il pivota ensuite vers la jeune femme qui avait agrippée sa main pour qu'il ne s'éloigne sous aucun prétexte. Il dégagea une mèche de ses cheveux afin de mieux voir son visage et découvrit un hématome partant de l'œil pour aller jusqu'à sa mâchoire, il devina déjà la scène, on avait dû la plaquer violemment contre les barreaux de sa cellules.

-Bon sang… que s'est-il passé ?

Il fut interrompu par le gardien qui lui ramenait les couvertures et il s'empressa de couvrir sa protégée en veillant à ce que l'air glacial ne passe pas en dessous. Le gardien, qui avait laissé glissé la sienne à terre la reprit afin de retourner s'asseoir mais l'avocat lui arracha des mains.

-Je crois que le froid vous maintiendra réveillé !

-Non ! murmura Regina en tirant sur la manche de Gold.

Gold attrapa une femme médecin qui passait par là.

-Dites, vous pourriez vous occuper d'elle au lieu de la regarder agoniser ! Vous attendez quoi ? Elle a peut-être une commotion !

-Vous permettez, les gens honnêtes passent avant les voyous et les repris de justice.

- _Je ne permettrai pas que des considérations d'âge, de maladie ou d'infirmité…_ Débuta Gold d'une voix rapide et sévère.

-Lachez-moi ! s'étonna le médecin en le regardant comme s'il était fou.

-… _croyance, d'origine ethnique, de sexe, de nationalité, d'affiliation politique, de race, d'inclinaison sexuelle, de statut social ou tout autre critère s'interposent entre mon devoir et mon patient._ Le serment d'Hippocrate vous est-il inconnu ?

-Vous êtes médecin ?

-Non avocat, et je vous garanti que si vous décidez de ne pas vous occuper de ma cliente, je déposerais une requête contre ce service !

La médecin lui fit lâcher prise.

-Vous savez combien de patient je dois voir en une soirée ?

-Je me moque de ça ! cracha-t-il. Vous venez de m'avouer que vous ne vous occupiez pas d'elle parce qu'elle porte l'uniforme d'une prison !

Elle s'éloigna en marmonnant qu'elle allait envoyer quelqu'un dans la seconde, laissant ainsi le temps à Gold de se tourner vers Regina pour replacer la poche de glace.

-Alors, que s'est-il passé ?

-J'ai mal, souffla-t-elle en essayant d'éviter la masse froide.

-Regina, laissez ça en place, ça évitera que votre tête ressemble à … enfin… bref… dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite en se recroquevillant.

-Je ne veux pas en parler, je suis… fatiguée, et j'ai… mal !

Une fois qu'elle fut emmené pour se faire examiner, Gold se tourna vers le gardien afin d'en savoir plus.

-On a entendu que ses cris, quand on est arrivé dans la cellule, elle était sur le sol, les trois autres ont dit qu'elles n'y étaient pour rien, on a supposé qu'elle s'était fait ça seule.

* * *

Les jours suivants avaient été rythmés par les interviews d'Emma et chaque journaliste souhaitait en connaître plus sur la relation qu'elle avait entretenu avec Regina Mills. La blonde avait l'impression de vivre à travers un écran d'eau, coupée du monde et de ses amis restés dans le Maine. Elle ne soufflait pas et n'avait pas une seule minute pour pouvoir profiter d'une visite carcérale. Gold avait même quitté la ville pour convaincre différents témoins de venir à la barre, et si Emma avait cherchée à en savoir plus, il n'avait rien laissé paraître, se contentant de la regarder dédaigneusement.

Le lundi matin, la salle d'audience semblait fourmiller de nouvelles têtes, de nouveaux journalistes venus constater le changement d'avocat de Regina Queen. Emma attendait nerveusement devant la salle d'audience en marchant de long en large lorsqu'une voix familière l'appela. Elle rencontra le regard bleu de David Nolan qui la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui.

-Ca va bien se passer ! lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'elle hochait la tête, glacée à l'idée que le contraire puisse être possible.

On les fit entrer dans la salle et s'installer sur les bancs inconfortables.

Lorsqu'Emma vit Regina rejoindre son siège, elle remarqua le plâtre qui entourait son poignet délicat et eut un haut le cœur en remarquant l'hématome jaunâtre qui lui barrait la tempe.

Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question car le procès commença.

David fut entendu comme témoin et après des questions plutôt basiques, l'avocat de l'accusation entra dans le vif du sujet.

-Votre collègue a-t-elle déjà montré des attirances pour le danger ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?! s'étonna David en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je vais reformuler, votre collègue aime-t-elle le danger ?

David jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son amie avant de secouer la tête négativement.

-Non, pas que je sache.

-Dans ce cas, comment appelez-vous un professeur qui s'allie avec un élève membre d'un gang ?

David déglutit rapidement.

-Elle ne s'est pas alliée, elle…

-Veuillez simplement répondre à la question, ordonna l'avocat. Comment appelez-vous un professeur qui permet à son élève de mieux communiquer avec un gang ?!

Pour Emma, cela ne faisait aucun doute, Whales parlait de Killian, et elle sentait venir le coup bas d'un instant à l'autre.

-Je peux répondre à votre question, déclara David d'une voix calme. Un professeur qui s'allie avec un élève membre d'un gang _pour le sortir de ce gang_ , est un bon professeur ! Et Regina est un professeur qui a permis à Killian Jones de sortir la tête de l'eau durant un temps, elle lui a permis de ne pas fuir et…

-Monsieur Nolan, nous savons que tout cela est faux ! Le professeur Mills, puisque c'est ainsi qu'elle se faisait appeler, aurait dû prévenir les autorités compétentes ! Doit-on rappeler que le pauvre jeune homme dont nous parlons a fini à l'hôpital, mutilé et amputé d'un bras ?

-De la main, rectifia David. Ce qui se passe en dehors du lycée n'est pas de notre ressors ! Nous ne pouvons pas contrôler tout ce que…

-C'est bien ce que je dis ! Elle aurait dû en parler aux autorités compétentes. Une dernière question, monsieur Nolan, comment appelez-vous un professeur qui couche avec une élève ?

David ne sût quoi répondre et un grand silence pesant s'installa.

-C'est bien ce qui me semblait, trancha Whales en retournant s'asseoir.

Les témoins défilèrent toute la matinée, accablant Régina, parfois sans même le vouloir. Gold gardait un calme relatif mais ses mains sautaient parfois sur son stylo pour noter un mot, un nom, une expression.

Vers onze heures, Whales étendit ses lèvres en un sourire machiavélique et un air malicieux apparut au fond de ses yeux.

-J'appelle à la barre, Cora Queen !

Regina avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et elle regarda Gold griffonner quelque chose sur son calepin. Il ne proclama aucune objection et elle se pencha vers lui pour murmurer férocement.

-Vous étiez au courant ?

Il hocha la tête sans même la regarder. Elle posa une main sur son bras afin d'attirer son attention. Elle avait conscience que les jurés avaient les yeux braqués sur elle.

-Je crois que je vais me sentir mal, souffla-t-elle en déglutissant pour s'empêcher de vomir.

-Dans ce cas pensez à quelque chose d'agréable ! lui rétorqua-t-il en dégageant son bras doucement.

Elle reposa sa main contre son ventre, le sentant se tordre violemment. Sa mère se trouvait là, non loin d'elle, elle s'installait dans le fauteuil à la barre, comme s'il s'agissait d'un trône. Les paroles qu'elle prononça furent incroyablement claires, aiguisées et douloureuses à entendre mais elles parvenaient jusqu'à Regina à travers un brouillard épais.

De son côté, Emma scrutait le monstre qui avait mis au monde sa petite amie et elle abreuva ses yeux de chaque détail pour graver cet image dans sa mémoire. Mère et fille se ressemblaient, Regina avait les cheveux et les yeux plus foncés cependant. Emma savait qu'elle allait assister à un déchirement familiale sous ses yeux et elle eut soudain envie de prendre sa petite amie dans ses bras. Une main se posa sur la sienne et elle remarqua que David Nolan avait rejoins le banc où elle était assise. Elle fut surprise de cette soudaine marque d'affection mais reporta son regard sur la brune qui semblait sur le point de défaillir. L'interrogatoire de la mère se poursuivait.

-Comment était Regina lorsqu'elle était adolescente ? demanda Whales en posant une main nonchalante sur le bois qui entourait Cora Mills.

-Oh… elle était intenable ! Elle mentait, faisait le mur, je pense qu'elle voulait trouver des limites qu'elle n'avait pas forcément à la maison.

-Avait-elle des accès de colère ? Des comportements dangereux ?

-Oui, souvent. Il suffisait qu'on lui interdise de monter à cheval ou de rejoindre son petit ami et elle se mettait dans des colères terribles ! Elle n'écoutait plus rien de ce qu'on lui disait, et il était presque impossible d'avoir une conversation avec elle. Mon défunt mari et moi-même nous inquiétions de ce comportement…

-Je m'excuse de devoir vous demander cela mais pouvez-vous nous décrire la nuit où votre mari a été tué ?

Cora fit mine d'être affectée et Regina s'enfonça dans son siège. La salle commençait à tourner autour d'elle et sa respiration se bloquait dans sa cage thoracique.

-Qu'est ce que Whales essaye de faire ? demanda David en se penchant vers Emma qui s'était soudain raidie.

-Ma fille a décidé de se rendre à une fête et les choses ont mal tournée, elle a… à cette soirée, ma fille a décidé de coucher avec un garçon et après cela, elle a appelé mon mari pour qu'il vienne la chercher. Ils sont morts sur le chemin du retour.

David sembla choqué d'apprendre la mort du père de son amie de façon si détachée.

-Qu'à dit Regina lorsque vous l'avez ramené à la maison ?

-Qu'elle avait été violée.

Regina laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues amaigries tout en enfonçant ses doigts dans les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. David fonça les sourcils, scrutant le visage d'Emma afin d'en savoir plus, mais la blonde ne s'occupait pas de lui, bien trop intéressée par le procès.

-Pensez-vous qu'elle ait pu dire ça pour que vous la preniez en pitié ?

-Oui, Regina faisait souvent ça, se faire passer pour une victime alors qu'elle avait tout fait pour en arriver là où elle était.

-Arrêtez ça, s'il vous plait, murmura Regina en peinant à respirer.

Elle avait placé ses deux mains contre le bois de la table et hoquetait, ne parvenant pas à retrouver sa respiration normale.

Gold tourna la tête vers elle et pour la première fois, il s'inquiéta réellement.

-Regina ?! appela-t-il pour qu'elle relève les yeux.

Mais elle en fut incapable. Whales poursuivit son interrogatoire.

-Que s'est-il passé à la suite de cette soirée ?

-Neuf mois plus tard, elle a accouchée d'un petit garçon.

-L'a-t-elle abandonné, comme il est coutume de le faire lorsqu'une femme accouche d'un enfant né d'un viol ?

-Stop ! supplia doucement Regina en pleurant encore.

-Non, elle a voulu le garder… Sa petite amie de l'époque était déboussolée je crois, mais par amour pour ma fille, elle l'a suivit dans son délire…

-Sa petite amie de l'époque étant Narcissa, n'est-ce pas?

Cora hocha la tête positivement et Whales fit une pause dramatique.

-Je crois qu'elle a décidé de prénommer son petit garçon comme votre mari, pensez-vous qu'elle ait pu faire cela…

-Arrêtez ! s'écria alors Regina en se levant.

-Mademoiselle Queen, veuillez vous rassoir ! ordonna le juge sévèrement.

-Ne parle pas de lui ! gémit-elle en pointant son index vers sa mère.

-Mademoiselle Queen !

-Oh... Regina...

Gold fit rassoir la brune en la grondant comme si elle était une enfant quémandant trop de sucreries.

Les jurés avaient les yeux rivés sur elle mais elle s'en moquait, elle avait trop chaud, ou trop froid, ses vêtements la serraient trop.

Gold se tourna vers Emma qui était juste derrière Regina et lui fit signe de régler la situation. Aussitôt, Emma se pencha vers sa petite amie, étendant son bras pour lui presser l'épaule. Au bout de quelques minutes, Regina parvint à reprendre une respiration normale malgré ses larmes qui coulaient encore. La fin de l'interrogatoire arriva et Gold demanda une suspension d'audience au vu de l'état de sa cliente. Le juge hocha positivement la tête et déclara que la séance reprendrait le lendemain matin.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un espèce de taré, Gold ! céda Emma en étreignant Regina qui la repoussa parce qu'elle avait trop besoin d'air.

Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle put voir un sourire sur les lèvres de l'avocat.

-Qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous ?!

-Miss Swan, lorsque je promets à quelqu'un de l'aider, je tiens mes engagements, croyez-moi, alors ne soyez pas sotte !

-C'était… vous saviez comment cela allait se passer ? Vous aviez tout calculé ? s'offensa Emma en s'accrochant à la barrière en bois qui la séparait de lui.

-Oui, c'est mon métier miss Swan, maintenant, je crois que vous avez des déclarations à faire à la presse !

-Regina ! s'écria Emma en la voyant chanceler.

-Je veux… rentrer, murmura-t-elle.

Les officiers qui l'escortèrent la soutinrent lorsqu'elle tomba dans les pommes.

* * *

Review?


	27. Chapter 26- Vice-Versa

KindOf1: Ne désespère pas, j'irai jusqu'au bout! lol. Une dépression post-lecture... j'espère que celui-là n'aura pas le même effet ^^! Tout le monde me parle de ressentir les mêmes émotions que les personnages et ça reste pour moi un mystère! Désolée d'avoir tardé! :(

Titimaya: Je t'ai connue plus bavard mais je pense que c'est dû à mon retard :D

Grunt25: J'espère que tu seras toujours présente et que tu continueras d'aimer.

Angels-sama: Beaucoup de haine pour Cora, Gold et Whale! Les mensonges sont peut-être vérité et la vérité est peut-être mensonge. Merci de me dire de prendre mon temps! ^^ Je t'écoute à la lettre! Le fruit du désir sera repris à la fin de cette fic!

Elo:Non non je ne renonce pas à cette fic! Le problème est que le précédent avocat de Regina avait refusé les visite d'Emma en prison et que Gold les accorde mais demande à Emma d'être présente médiatiquement... il n'y a donc pas le temps pour faire les deux...

.7: L'avenir est incertain... il n'y a rien de plus sûr!

Bonne Ame: Tu dois être la seule à avoir confiance en Gold! J'espère que tu auras raison! ^^

Artemis872: Oui elles méritent d'être heureuses mais leur permettra-t-on?

Pilounana: Merci!

SwanQueenF.M: Hey! Je suis ultra contente qu'elle te plaise! Voici la suite!

McFly76: Je suis ravie que tu aies continuer à lire jusqu'au bout! Merci merci! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi!

Mystik.7: Oui Gold est dur avec les deux filles mais... il faut ce qu'il faut pour gagner un procès, non? Pour le dénouement, je te laisse voir...

Raphi5930:Ohhhh merci! lol

Me and myself: Les noms à double sens? Juste que Regina a changé de nom pour ne pas être retrouvée par Narcissa.

StitChe: Merciiiii! Je suis adepte de tes commentaires vraiment très beaucoup! ^^Des bises!

* * *

 **Chapitre 26: _Vice-Versa_**

David Nolan s'était rué hors de la salle d'audience pour respirer l'air glacial à l'extérieur. Emma le chercha longuement du regard avant de le retrouver vers la fontaine inactive sur la place devant le palais de justice. Elle s'avança timidement sentant qu'il était bouleversé par ces évènements. Il se passa une main sur le visage en sautant d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

-Je ne comprends pas… dit-il après avoir pris de grandes goulées d'air.

Emma haussa les épaules, incertaine de savoir où il voulait en venir. Voyant que la blonde ne lui répondrait pas, il s'énerva soudain.

-Qui était cette femme qui nous a été présenté aujourd'hui ? C'était quoi ça ? Sa…sa…sa mère ? comment une mère peut dire ça ? à moins que…! et… et cet histoire de viol ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que… Regina ne supporte pas les contacts physiques, ou… ou… bordel je ne connais absolument pas la femme qui était dans le tribunal ! Finalement, elle aurait pu être une tueuse en série, je n'en aurais jamais rien su !

-Ce n'est pas une tueuse ! souffla Emma indignée.

-Comment je pourrai le savoir !? Je ne connais rien de sa vie finalement ! Regina a toujours été très secrète sur son intimité, et on acceptait en se disant qu'elle était… juste réservée ! je ne vois pas… est-ce que je vais découvrir d'autres choses à son sujet ? Tu…tu avais l'air au courant de tout ça ! Comment ça peut être possible ?

-Parce que je suis une gamine fouineuse et malpolie ! répondit-elle simplement.

Et c'était vrai, si elle n'avait pas fouillé dans les affaires de son professeur, elle n'aurait rien appris de tout cela malgré toute l'affection que Regina lui portait à l'époque. La suite, elle ne savait pas à quel moment Regina avait décidé de lui faire plus confiance qu'à David ou Mary ou même Chloé…

-Bon sang ! grogna l'homme en interrompant le fil des pensées d'Emma.

David fit un tour sur lui-même, il ne semblait pas en croire ses oreilles. Il secoua douloureusement la tête et scruta le visage d'Emma.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il enfin, c'est juste que… j'ai du mal à comprendre… j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Regina… et finalement, je me rends compte que je ne la connais pas… et… ne le prend pas mal mais je me rend aussi compte que toi, tu es parvenue à avoir bien plus d'informations… c'est pas que je… je veux dire, elle pouvait se confier à nous, elle le savait et elle a préféré garder le silence ! Elle nous a caché la vérité pendant tout ce temps…

-Je comprends.

Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre ? Oui, elle comprenait, oui elle savait exactement ce qu'il pouvait ressentir mais elle savait aussi que si Regina n'avait rien dit, c'était pour se protéger, pour protéger Henry et Daniel…

David se tourna enfin vers elle et plongea ses yeux clairs dans les siens.

-Cette histoire de viol… ?

-Oui. Répondit-elle seulement confirmant ainsi qu'il avait bien eu lieu.

-Bon sang…

Ce n'était pas étonnant comme réaction, après tout, si Ruby ou Belle lui avait caché quelque chose comme ça, elle aurait réagi de la même façon.

Emma tiqua. Voilà pourquoi Belle avait été tellement en colère contre elle…

Ils parlèrent encore longuement avant que David, encore bouleversé, ne salue Emma.

* * *

L'après-midi, elle se présenta à Rikers afin de rendre visite à Regina. Elle fut étonnée lorsqu'on leur permit de se rencontrer seules dans une pièce où beaucoup de tables étaient entreposées. La brune ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme et Emma ne put s'empêcher de la serrer dans ses bras. Le grondement qui échappa à sa compagne était teinté de douleur. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte que les mois où elle n'avait pas pu voir, sentir, toucher Regina avait été les mois les plus longs de sa vie. Comme si elle avait été une vitrine de Noël totalement vide.

-Bon sang, Gina, que s'est-il passé ? Ton poignet, ton visage, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Rien. Répondit seulement l'ainée en se dégageant de l'étreinte d'Emma.

Un instant elle se sentit déstabilisée par la distance que mettait sa petite amie, elle n'avait pas l'impression que sa visite lui fasse grandement plaisir.

Elle mordilla sa lèvre en se réinstallant correctement.

-Co…comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-elle en tentant de capter les yeux sombres.

-Henry va bien ? s'assura Regina en gardant les yeux fixés sur ses mains.

-Oui, tu lui manques terriblement, mais il va bien, il… il aimerait que tu sois rentrée pour Noël.

Le regard obscur se teinta de tristesse mais si Emma n'avait pas connu Regina, elle aurait pu croire qu'elle se moquait éperdument du sort de son fils. Un silence inconfortable s'installa, prenant toute la place entre elle. De nouveau, la culpabilité que ressentait Emma ressortit à ce moment là.

-Je suis désolée…

-Emma… coupa Regina en soupirant.

-Non, vraiment, je le suis ! Je… c'est ma faute si tu es là aujourd'hui ! Si Henry est séparé de toi!

-Henry était déjà séparé de moi avant même que je te rencontre, Emma ! lança-t-elle froidement.

-Gina !

-Pourquoi tu es venue ? demanda la détenue en plongeant à présent ses billes noirs dans celles qui la dévisageaient incrédules.

-Pour te voir…

-Tu crois que ça m'aide tout ce que tu me dis ? Vous pleurnichez sur votre sort Miss Swan, sur le mien aussi mais en quoi cela peut-il être d'une quelconque aide ? A quel moment croyez-vous m'aider ?

-Gina !

-Non ! Pas de Gina ! Arrête ! hurla finalement la détenue en se levant bruyamment. C'est trop dur ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Ne le fais plus ! Je… Em…Miss Swan je…

-Miss Swan ? Qu'est ce qui te prend enfin !? Rassieds-toi !

Avec un agacement prononcé, la brune consentit tout de même à s'asseoir en poussant un long soupir.

-Regina, que se passe-t-il ?

-Je suis fatiguée de me battre contre quelqu'un d'absent… je suis épuisée de devoir encore me battre contre ma mère et Narcissa… Je ne veux plus de ça et je crois que… j'attends la fin du procès avec une telle impatience, que même si il y a une issue défavorable, je serais tout de même soulagée…

-Ne dis pas ça ! Ton fils t'attend ! Moi aussi…

-Tu ne devrais pas, Emma, tu ne me dois rien…

-Est-ce que… est-ce que tu es en train de rompre ? demanda soudain la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

Regina releva les yeux vers elle. Etait-elle en train de rompre ? Cela y ressemblait en tout cas. Emma était quelqu'un de formidable, et c'était justement pour ça qu'elle était en train de mettre fin à leur histoire. Parce qu'Emma méritait tellement mieux dans sa vie. Mieux qu'une femme qui n'avait jamais été honnête avec elle. Mieux qu'une femme qui lui avait caché un meurtre, mieux qu'une femme qui avait dissimulé sa peine et sa rancœur sous de mauvaises actions. Emma méritait mieux. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait qu'elle retienne de leur histoire. Et même si du fond de sa cellule, elle enrageait d'imaginer,-jute d'imaginer- que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle puisse embrasser les lèvres de la blonde, ou de toucher son dos parfait, elle savait que c'était pourtant la meilleure décision à prendre. Alors elle dévisagea la blonde avant de murmurer :

-Peut-être…

* * *

Rikers Island était l'une des plus grande prison du Pays. Elle comptait plus de onze mille prisonniers et si le bâtiment des hommes était souvent mentionné dans les fait divers, celui des femmes n'était pas sujet au même traitement. Pas qu'il n'y ai aucun danger mais la majorité des femmes étaient bien plus dociles et bien moins manipulatrices que chez les hommes. Cela allait bien souvent avec le fait que beaucoup d'entre elles étaient là pour complicité mineure ou alors parce que quelqu'un les avait dénoncées dans un trafic de drogue ou encore, tout simplement parce que leur petit ami avait cru bon de les accuser pour avoir une remise de peine, et comme elles étaient généralement folles amoureuses, elles partageaient la peine de prison. Peu de ces femmes étaient présentes pour meurtre ou reconnues comme des tueuses en séries. La plupart d'entre elles étaient enfermées pour des affaires de drogue. Peu de blanches entre ses murs, la majorité étaient noires ou latino. En six mois, Regina avait eu le temps de s'accoutumer à cette ambiance étrange qui régnait ici. Malgré tout, elle ne parvenait pas à oublier sa vie d'avant. Elle pensait bien souvent à Emma et à ses yeux rieurs qui la regardaient du fond de la classe, à son sourire lorsqu'elle avait accepté d'être sa maitresse de mémoire, son air paniqué dans la voiture qui les amenait à la rencontre avec Henry, ses larmes après la première fois de la jeune fille. Emma était toujours dans sa mémoire, chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étonnant, elle se retournait presque pour chercher le regard de la blonde. La douceur de sa peau lui manquait aussi, cette manie de s'endormir avec ses lunettes sur le nez, cette façon de gémir en goutant un plat préparé spécialement pour elle.

Après avoir obtenu son entretien avec Emma, Regina descendit dans la cour, le cœur lourd. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde et se dirigea vers une table au centre de l'espace de promenade. Elle s'installa à côté d'une blonde (peut-être la seule blonde du baraquement) et posa sa tête dans sa main pour la regarder lisser les plumes d'un noir profond qu'elle avait dû ramasser dans la cours.

-Bonjour Regina ! lança la blonde en levant ses yeux clairs vers elle et en lui offrant un sourire mystérieux.

-Mal', salua seulement la jeune prisonnière qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler.

Maléfique - c'était son surnom – était une jolie femme qui faisait partie des rares personnes à être incarcérée pour meurtre. Elle était souvent accompagnée d'Ursula et elles se chamaillaient beaucoup. Un jour, Maléfique avait demandé à Regina si elle avait un enfant et celle-ci avait menti en disant que non mais quelques jours plus tard, au parloir, Daniel avait montré une photo d'Henry à Regina, et Maléfique avait observé la scène avec un grand intérêt.

-Tu as un enfant ? avait demandé Maléfique alors que la brune passait à côté d'elle.

-Oui, et alors ? avait-elle craché, furieuse qu'Henry soit exposé aux yeux de toutes.

-Non, rien. C'est… intéressant.

-Intéressant ?!

Les yeux de chat de la blonde étaient devenus rieurs, presque moqueurs et Regina ne l'avait pas supporté. Elle s'était rapprochée de Maléfique, agressive et tout en tremblant de rage, elle avait proféré des menaces que la blonde avait balayé d'un doigt impérieux sur ses lèvres.

-Allons, calme-toi ! avait-elle murmuré d'une façon presque apaisante. Cesse de te sentir menacée à longueur de temps !

Et Regina avait connu l'histoire horrible de Mal qui avait pourtant tout eu pour être heureuse. Elle avait eu une petite fille qui s'était faite enlever alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques mois. Malgré la promptitude et les recherches de la police, sa fille avait été retrouvée morte dans un bayou de Louisianne et l'enquête n'avait menée nulle part. Elle avait été abandonnée par la justice mais avait jurée de ne jamais laisser le meurtre de sa fille impuni. Elle avait traqué le meurtrier de son enfant jusqu'à découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses voisins. Elle avait alors planifié son meurtre durant plusieurs mois avant de passer à l'acte. Il paraissait que lorsque la police était entrée dans la maison de son voisin, aucun agent n'avait pu se retenir de vomir. Elle avait été arrêtée deux jours plus tard sans nier les faits, les proclamant même.

-Eh bien, on a une bien triste mine, souffla Maléfique en lissant encore une fois la plume noire.

-J'ai eu une nuit agitée ! maugréa la brune avec un soupire.

-Oh… Tu as enfin succombé au charme de Medusa ? demanda doucement Mal en esquissant un sourire.

-Je te demande pardon ?! s'étrangla Regina en se redressant.

Medusa était une grande rousse, droguée au cristal meth et qui semblait toujours en manque. Loin de l'idéal de Regina et même si Emma lui manquait atrocement, elle se suffisait à elle-même sans avoir besoin de demander de l'aide à la rousse. Maléfique étouffa un rire provoquant une claque sur son bras de la part de la brune.

-Bon… pourquoi est-ce que tu fais la tête ? demanda Maléfique en léchant le bout de son doigt afin de l'humidifier pour repasser sur les plumes sombres.

-Je ne fais pas la tête Mal' !

Regina soupira et continua de regarder son amie. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle n'avait jamais eu connaissance de son vrai prénom mais jamais elle n'aurait l'idée de lui demander. « Maléfique » semblait lui convenir et surtout ne pas la vexer.

-Alors pourquoi cette mine ? Voudrais-tu coller d'avantage à ton surnom ?

Regina grogna avant de piquer une des plumes qui attendait les bons soins de Maléfique pour la lisser elle-même. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi la blonde s'acharnait à les caresser de la sorte mais peut-être que cela l'apaiserait.

-C'est drôle, tout le monde porte un surnom lié aux contes ici ?

-Tiens, c'est vrai, je n'avais pas remarqué… En fait, il n'y a que toi et moi qui portons un surnom, Ursula et Medusa utilisent leur vrai prénom !

Regina haussa les sourcils et continua son manège. Maléfique, elle, arrêta pour scruter sa nouvelle compagnie.

-Tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je crois que je viens de rejeter la personne qui m'a soutenu corps et âme…

-La belle Emma Swan ?!

-Comment tu…

-Oh, je t'en prie, on reçoit les journaux tous les matins ! Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est ce qui te vaut le bleu sur ta pommette et ton joli plâtre ! Veux-tu que je le signe ?

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et s'appliqua encore avec la plume.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Maléfique en en piochant un autre.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'attende indéfiniment…

-Gold n'est-il pas ton avocat ?

-Si, et alors ?

-C'est un très bon avocat !

-Ca n'a pas empêché ma mère de venir détruire le peu de réputation qu'il me restait au tribunal !

-Une grande fille comme toi a encore peur de sa maman ? se moqua Maléfique en riant doucement.

Regina resta silencieuse, méditant sur les paroles de la blonde. Elle avait l'impression que Maléfique sautait d'un sujet à un autre sans pour autant la laisser sans réponse.

-Le « petit cygne de l'Amérique » a l'air de t'aimer follement ! Je comprends que tu n'aies pas envie qu'elle t'attende à l'extérieur mais… honnêtement… les visites conjugales se font très bien…

-Je ne veux pas de ça ! cracha Regina soudain en colère.

-A ta guise !

Regina se calma un peu et baissa les yeux sur sa tâche.

-Désolée, il semblerait que je devienne vraiment l'Evil Queen… murmura-t-elle tristement.

-Non ma chérie, les Evils Queens sont les princesses qui n'ont jamais été sauvées ! Et il semblerait qu'Emma Swann s'emploie _fortement_ à te secourir !...

* * *

Emma arriva à l'audience le lendemain en ayant une boule dans le ventre. Les gens sur les marches du tribunal n'avaient toujours pas abandonné le combat et elle les salua chaleureusement en affirmant aux caméras que Regina restait forte devant la difficulté de son procès. Elle ne parla pas des heures qu'elle avait passé à pleurer en sortant de la prison, elle ne parla pas non plus des heures pendues au téléphone avec Daniel qui ne comprenait pas plus la situation dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée.

Un gobelet de café dans la main, elle se réfugia dans le hall du palais de justice afin d'échapper au froid glacial et un peu aux caméras, elle devait l'avouer. David n'était pas là, il lui fallait certainement du temps pour digérer l'information et elle n'allait certainement pas le juger. Elle était juste déçue de n'avoir personne pour la soutenir en ce jour si particulier. Gold semblait nerveux et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle le voyait faire les cent pas et pour l'avoir côtoyer ces derniers jours, elle savait que ce n'était pas le genre d'homme à faire ça. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il avait dans la tête, ou plutôt, elle voulait savoir mais était horrifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse lui dire que le procès était perdu d'avance.

Ce matin-là, la salle d'audience était plutôt silencieuse, comme si les journalistes et toute l'assistance respectaient la douleur qu'ils avaient vu chez Regina la veille. Emma parvint à croiser le regard de la brune et durant une seconde, elle voulut se jeter dans ses bras pour l'embrasser et la cajoler, lui dire qu'elle lui pardonnait mais elle resta figée, son visage affecté par la peine.

La volonté d'Emma s'effeuillait comme si tout le courage dont elle avait fait preuve était arrivé à terme. Elle ne savait plus si elle avait envie d'être là pour voir sa petite amie se faire détruire par l'opposition et pour la voir baisser les bras peu à peu. Où était cette incroyable force que Regina avait utilisée durant les années qui l'avaient séparées d'Henry et de Daniel ? Emma ne pouvait, ne voulait pas se battre seule. Elle affrontait les caméras par amour pour la brune, elle se soulevait contre les personnes qui insultaient gratuitement l'acte qu'avait commis la directrice adjointe et en retour, elle n'avait rien. Elle avait besoin de tellement de choses que Regina n'acceptait pas de lui donner. Le juge n'était pas encore là, des chuchotements parcouraient la salle alors qu'elle se levait pour se diriger vers sa petite amie et son avocat. Les yeux sombres la menacèrent furieusement mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle se pencha vers son ancien professeur.

-Emma ! prévint la brune, surprise de l'audace de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci lui attrapa le col et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de la brune. Puis elle s'écarta pour plonger ses billes claires dans celles de Regina.

-Attends la fin du procès pour prendre une décision ! Fais comme moi, crois un peu en nous ! murmura-t-elle pour que seule la brune puisse l'entendre.

-Emma…je…

-Promets-moi ! ordonna-t-elle. Quelque soit ta décision à la fin de ce procès, je te jure de la respecter !

Regina hocha la tête silencieusement et Emma la lâcha pour retourner s'installer. A côté d'elle, un homme la rejoignit, le visage résolu et les yeux lourds de sommeil. David Nolan était revenu. Emma lui attrapa soudainement la main et lui offrit un sourire ému.

-Merci.

-Elle est mon amie, affirma David d'une voix fatiguée.

Le sourire d'Emma disparut soudainement lorsque Whale appela Lily Page à la barre.

Son ancienne amie n'osa même pas croiser son regard pour la défier ou même pour s'excuser. Elle avait cet air de jeune fille prude et réservée qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Elle remonta l'allée pour s'asseoir devant le juge et garda un air penaud sur le visage.

La blonde fulminait. Elle savait que Lily avait dû appeler le cabinet d'avocat en disant qu'elle avait des choses à raconter au sujet des « SwanQueen » et cet imbécile de Whale n'y avait vu que du feu.

Lily parla évidemment de la soirée que Regina et Emma avaient passé au restaurant et du fait qu'elles avaient l'air très complices et surtout qu'elles se soutenaient toutes les deux.

-Cela se voyait vraiment, elles étaient folles l'une de l'autre ! dit-elle d'une voix de pom-pom girl.

Emma serrait les poings, comment cette garce pouvait-elle ruiner ce souvenir.

-Pensez-vous qu'Emma aurait pu pousser Mademoiselle Queen à commettre un meurtre ?

-Objection ! Emma Swan n'est pas mise en cause ici ! Et je ne vois pas bien ce qu'une serveuse pourrait nous apprendre sur Regina Queen !

-J'essaye de déterminer le rôle qu'une influence aurait pu jouer sur l'esprit de Regina Mills.

-Objection rejeté, déclara le juge, répondez à la question mademoiselle.

-Je ne pense pas. Trancha Lily.

-P…pardon ?! s'étrangla Whale en figeant ses gestes.

Dans la salle d'audience, le silence déjà pesant le devint encore plus. Tous étaient surpris et restaient suspendus aux lèvres de la jeune Lily. Emma dévisageait à présent la brune en l'interrogeant du regard. C'est alors que son ancienne amie la fixa un long moment avant de se remettre à parler.

-Emma m'a toujours empêché de faire des bêtises inutiles, alors j'imagine qu'elle aurait fait la même chose pour la femme qu'elle aime !

Whale venait de se faire capoter par son témoin et il en prenait peu à peu conscience. Ses joues devenaient roses sous la colère.

-Excusez-moi, mais… rappelez-vous que vous êtes sous serrement mademoiselle Page ! fulmina Whale en tentant de garder une voix calme.

-Je le sais parfaitement !

Sur le premier banc derrière Regina, Emma n'en revenait pas… Lily Page était en train de lui porter secours. Gold afficha un air satisfait sur le visage. Un coup de pouce ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal et il s'apprêtait à jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Il jubilait intérieurement.

Whale tenta de faire revenir Lily à la raison mais ce fut peine perdue. Il retourna à sa place et même s'il essayait de maîtriser sa fureur, Emma put apercevoir quelques tiques nerveux s'emparer de son visage.

Gold se leva tranquillement et boutonna sa veste sombre, il prit sa canne et s'appuya dessus, tel un vautour qui attend sa proie sur son perchoir. Si Gold avait choisi le métier d'avocat, c'était aussi pour le côté « mise en scène » qu'il y avait aux assises. Il pouvait parfaitement être le metteur en scène des lieux et tout contrôler, y compris les jurés. Là, perché sur sa canne, il savait pertinemment que chacun avait repéré son air ravi et tous attendait d'en connaître la raison. Il eut un sourire rassurant et déclara fortement :

-J'appelle à la barre… mademoiselle Zelena Queen.

Emma se tourna vers le fond de la salle pour voir apparaître une femme à la chevelure flamboyante nouée en un chignon surmonté d'un chapeau élégant. Elle le quitta d'ailleurs en s'approchant du juge. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil et jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui la dévisageait, les yeux pleins de larmes. Regina savait-elle que sa sœur volerait à son secours ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Gold voulait en effet recueillir les réactions pures de l'accusée et que ces mêmes réactions soient visibles par tous. Cela ajoutait au côté vrai de sa cliente et parfois, de grandes faiblesses étaient révélées rien qu'au nom appelé.

Emma se rappelait avoir vu une photo de famille lorsqu'elle avait mis les pieds chez Regina pour la première fois. La rousse n'avait pas tellement changée, elle avait prit quelques rides, ici et là mais restait tout de même une femme magnifique. A croire que les Queen avait de très bons gênes !

Zelena semblait attentive au moindre geste de sa petite sœur et elle ne la quittait pas des yeux lorsqu'elle répondait aux questions de Gold. Whale se leva ensuite pour passer à l'attaque.

-Vous venez d'affirmer que votre sœur avait été violée puis que Narcissa avait ensuite profité de la faiblesse de celle-ci pour la contraindre à certaines choses.

Les yeux clairs de Zelena se portèrent sur l'avocat et elle l'épingla du regard.

-C'est ce que j'ai _affirmé_ , en effet.

Whale fit quelque pas, donnant l'air de se promener sur le territoire de Gold. Ce dernier sentait venir un mauvais coup mais ne parvenait pas à déterminer d'où il viendrait.

 _-_ Si je ne m'abuse, vous n'étiez pas présente pendant le viol de votre sœur, vous en a-t-elle parlé ?

-Non.

-Donc… comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'elle a été violée ? demanda Whale, feignant l'incompréhension.

-Objection ! déclara Gold.

-Je tente de prouver la crédibilité du témoin ! argumenta Whale en écartant les bras innocemment.

-Rejetée !

Les yeux de Zelena prirent soudain une teinte ombrée. Comme si elle avait l'intention d'arracher tripes et boyaux à l'avocat. On tentait de _prouver sa crédibilité_ , grosse erreur.

-Je le sais parce que, quelques jours avant l'enterrement de mon père je suis revenue du Canada pour assister à aux funérailles…

 _Zelena descendit dans le grand salon et caressa le fauteuil où son père aimait s'installer pour lire. Lorsqu'elles étaient enfants, elles s'asseyaient à ses pieds et attendaient qu'il leur raconte toutes sortes de contes… Cette période révolue lui manquait à présent. Des éclats de voix la sortirent de sa rêverie. Sa mère se disputait encore avec Regina dans la pièce annexe. Zelena leva ses yeux verts au ciel. Fallait-il qu'elles se querellent encore à un pareil moment ? Ne pouvaient-elles pas faire la paix juste cette fois ? Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la mince porte en bois pour leur dire de se taire mais la teneur de la dispute était différente cette fois-ci._

 _-Mère ! protesta Regina en un sanglot._

 _-Il suffit, Regina ! Je ne tolèrerai pas encore une de tes sottises ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'oublier toute cette histoire et devenir enfin quelqu'un de respectable ! souffla Cora d'un ton presque gentil._

 _-Mais je…_

 _-La mort de ton père nous cause assez de tord ! Je ne supporterais pas un affront de plus ! coupa-t-elle._

 _Zelena pouvait facilement l'imaginer en train de lever les yeux au ciel tandis que sa petite sœur l'implorait silencieusement._

 _-Un affront ? Mère je…_

 _-Tais-toi ! cria Cora d'une voix suraigüe. Comment oses-tu me parler alors que tu es la cause de tout ça ! Tu as préféré te vautrer dans la boue comme une putain plutôt que de rester ici, c'est ton problème, ne viens pas inventer un viol pour te sauver de cette situation ! Où as-tu la tête ma pauvre fille !?_

 _-Vous…vous croyez que… je mens ?!_

 _La tristesse immense dans la voix de Regina glaça Zelena. Elle n'avait jamais entendu sa petite sœur parler de la sorte et bien qu'elle soit très attachée à son père, il y avait plus. Plus que la mort de leur père : un viol. Loin dans ses pensées, Zelena ne reprit le fil de la conversation qu'en entendant un bruit vif venant de l'autre pièce. Nul doute que Regina venait de recevoir une gifle._

 _-Ne me reparle plus jamais de ça ! Je te l'interdits, Regina ! Tu n'as pas été violée, suis-je bien claire ? la seule chose que tu as faite, c'est tuer ton père ! Maintenant monte te préparer, nous allons dîner !_

-Et vous n'en avez jamais parlé avec votre sœur ? s'étonna Whale en haussant les sourcils.

-J'ai essayé, une fois, mais je crois qu'elle était bien trop renfermée sur elle-même pour me confier quoi que ce soit !

-Pourquoi parle-t-on de ce viol ? murmura Regina en direction de son avocat.

Gold se tourna vers elle et comme si c'était une évidence, il répondit :

-Parce qu'il essai de montrer que cela vous a rendu instable !

-C'est à la suite de ce prétendu viol que votre sœur à rencontré Narcissa, la connaissiez-vous ? demanda Whale en plissant ses yeux perfides.

-Je la connaissais par les paroles de ma sœur.

Whale ne parvint pas à faire craquer Zelena, malgré toutes ses questions tranchantes. Elle était très intelligente et lorsqu'il lui posait une question, elle savait exactement où il voulait la mener et elle déjouait ses manigances avec une facilité déconcertante. Emma avait l'impression d'assister à une partie d'échec. Whale fut echec et mat en très peu de coup, et la journée s'acheva là-dessus.

Devant le tribunal, Emma parla face aux caméras durant quelques minutes et remercia les personnes brandissant encore les drapeaux chaque jour.

-Vous sentez-vous soutenue dans ce procès ? questionna une journaliste en tordant le bras pour mettre le micro devant le nez de la blonde.

-Aujourd'hui plus que jamais ! souffla-t-elle en fixant une silhouette en contrebas qui était tournée vers elle. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle descendit les quelques marches qui la menèrent vers Zelena Queen.

Elle était plus grande que Regina, les cheveux bien plus clairs tout comme ses yeux mais la même froideur se dégageait d'elle.

-Vous êtes la sœur de Regina, lança Emma.

-Et vous êtes sa… petite amie ? demanda Zelena avec un sourire énigmatique.

La blonde hocha la tête en pinçant les lèvres. Elle se sentait intimidée devant elle et n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux.

-Si nous allions boire un café ? proposa la rouquine en dirigeant son regard vers les caméras braquées sur elles.

-Oh… oui, bien sûr ! avec plaisir…

* * *

Les jours suivants passèrent rapidement et tous, les uns après les autres furent douloureux. Whale avait réservé ses meilleurs coups pour la fin et le défilé débuta avec Sidney Glass. Il dépeignit un portrait de Regina catastrophique à la cour. Archibald Hopper suivit en dénonçant la fragmentation de l'esprit de Regina, et malgré les objections de Gold sur le fait que Hopper ne comparaissait pas en qualité de psychologue, les jurés portèrent tout de même un regard appuyé sur la brune qui sentait le vent tourner. Et puis, Hopper se mit à parler du jour où le meurtre avait été commis. Ce même jour où étrangement, Emma s'en était pris à un pauvre casier, ce qui sema le doute dans l'esprit des jurés et de l'assistance. Emma ne cessait d'harceler Gold pour qu'il objecte, ou qu'il soit plus virulent dans ses interrogatoires mais rien n'y faisait.

Regina devenait de plus en plus affaiblie, et Emma avait de plus en plus d'entrevue avec Gold pour parler de la tournure du procès. Celui-ci semblait baisser peu à peu les bras tout en se défendant du contraire! Il tentait de briffer Emma sur comment agir face aux journalistes et la préparait aussi pour sa venue à la barre. Il fallait qu'elle soit parfaite et les entrainements avec lui ressemblaient à Rogue exerçant Harry pour qu'il ferme son esprit afin que Voldemort ne pénètre pas ses pensées. Elle ressortit de la première préparation en colère et frustrée et puis le lendemain, il y eut cette dispute qui fit tout basculer.

Emma était assise face à Gold mais ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur les questions qu'il lui posait. Elle croisa ses jambes et soupira encore.

-Il avait le droit d'utiliser nos messages personnels devant une cour ? questionna-t-elle soudain.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

 _Whale annonça la pièce à conviction et se mit à lire le document qu'il tenait entre les mains._

 _-« Régina : Besoin de quelques jours pour réfléchir à tout ça.  
Emma : C'est une façon pour me quitter plus doucement ?  
Regina : Non, je veux juste que tu comprennes que tu peux vivre éloignée de moi sans que ce soit un vrai calvaire » J'aimerais revenir sur la dernière phrase… Vivre éloignée ? Pourquoi Emma et Regina Queen auraient-elles dût vivre éloigner puisqu'elles étaient en couple ? _

-Les messages, les… textos, il avait le droit de les utiliser ?

-Evidemment que oui !

-Pourquoi vous ne parvenez pas à retourner ce procès à notre avantage ?!

-Mademoiselle Swan… soupira Gold en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par la jeune femme.

-Non ! Je me suis renseignée, d'habitude, vous parvenez à faire en sorte que les jurés soient de votre côté en quelques jours ! Il ne se passe toujours rien ! Pire, les jurés sont clairement du côté de Whale !

-Il faut vous concentrer ! gronda Gold en serrant les dents.

-Je n'y arrive pas ! s'écria-elle en jetant ses bras au ciel. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes en train de perdre et que tout est en train de m'échapper ! Je crois que notre jeu avec les médias a pris bien trop de temps ! J'ai l'impression que vous vouliez juste un peu de pub ! Je me trompe ?

-Mademoiselle Swan ! Concentrez-vous sur ma question !

-Non ! J'en ai assez ! Je veux bien mettre toute la bonne volonté du monde mais vous n'êtes qu'un profiteur !

-Mademoiselle… un profiteur ?!

-Oui ! Vous faites votre pub tout en perdant ce procès à la con ! Vous n'en avez rien à faire de Regina, vous allez la laisser croupir en prison !

-Je crois que vous devriez vous concentrer sur votre passage à la barre, il va être capital, Emma!

-Vous allez la laisser mourir en prison ! s'écria Emma hors d'elle. Vous ne faites rien pour l'aider, vous êtes tout de même une belle ordure !

Ce ne fut pas des cris qui sortirent de la bouche de Gold, mais une vraie colère noire.

-Et vous Miss Swan !? Qu'avez-vous fait pour l'aider à se sortir de là ? Que s'est-il réellement passé cette nuit là ? Ne soyez pas sotte en imaginant que je puisse me faire la moindre pub sur un procès perdu ! J'ai accepté ce procès parce que Belle me l'a demandé mais comment pouvais-je partir gagnant alors même que les dés sont faussés ?! Alors même que le jeu est faux depuis le début ! Ce n'est pas la bonne personne qui est assise à côté de moi tous les jours, n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-il de façon glaciale, il essayait de la blesser et cela fonctionnait à merveille. Je sauve les meubles Miss Swan et croyez moi ils sont en train de brûler votre petite Regina sur un bûcher en ce moment même, mais je n'ai qu'un seau percé à renverser sur les flammes ! N'essayez pas de me faire passer pour coupable ! Prenez un peu vos responsabilités!

Le matin où Emma devait passer à la barre,Robin, le palefrenier de Regina, vint à la barre et Whale souleva le fait que la jeune femme, quelques jours avant le meurtre, avait vendu ses chevaux favoris… « comme si elle savait » avait scandé Whale en sautillant presque. Regina savait que le procès était perdu, Gold aussi. Emma avait l'impression de se noyer lentement et douloureusement dans les minutes qui coulaient. Elle se leva et se présenta à la barre, répéta ce qu'on lui disait machinalement. Ella clignait à peine des yeux. Regardant Regina face à elle, elle sentait la culpabilité la ronger, l'anéantir peu à peu. Daniel se trouvait deux rangs derrière la brune et ses yeux tentèrent de capter les siens lorsqu'il vit qu'elle mettait du temps à répondre aux questions de Gold. Le juge lui demanda si elle souhaitait avoir une pause. Elle était pâle et transpirante, elle avait du mal à déglutir. Elle semblait en état de choque.

Whale s'avança vers elle pour commencer son interrogatoire et elle répondit de façon laconique.

-Vous avez vu ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est ce que vous avez dit aux enquêteurs ! A quel moment étiez-vous avec Regina Mills ? Etiez-vous là lorsqu'elle l'a agressé avec un couteau ? Etiez-vous là lorsqu'elle la poursuivi en voiture, lorsqu'elle lui est rentrée dedans ?

-Euh… quelle est la question ?!

-Mademoiselle Swan… ? Est-ce que oui ou non, Regina Queen a assassiné Narcissa ? Vous étiez présente, vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ! Répondez !

-Non!

Regina fronça les sourcils et agrippa le bras de Gold pour qu'il réagisse avant que les mots d'Emma ne provoquent une vague qu'elle ne pourrait mesurer.

-C'est _moi_ qui ai tué Narcissa! Affirmat-elle.

* * *

Youpla...


	28. Chapter 27- La vérité

Hola les amis, voici l'avant dernier chapitre ou avant avant dernier. Bref, l'histoire touche bientôt à sa fin alors profitez-en! Des bisous!

Vanyel84: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents et que tu ne te lasseras pas de ma plume!

Missblondy86: Je n'ai pas cotoyer Paris 8 mais j'aurai bien voulu rencontrer ce professeur! ;)

Raphi5930: Ouiiiiiii je sais que je suis méchante! Et j'espère que ce chapitre te frustrera encore plus!

Guest: Oui je sais... mais cette fois je n'ai pas été trop longue pour la suite! vous ne trouvez pas?

Elo: Oh je veux connaitre ton idée de fin moi! Non pas de cadeau pour Regina, malheureusement. Mal est un personnage que j'adore et que malheureusement j'exploite très mal dans cette fic... Zelena est un personnage que j'aime bien développé dans le sens où elle soutient sa soeur! Dire la vérité est-elle une bonne chose? Cela va-t-il servir Emma?

LanaParrillaPerfect: Tu ne t'y attendais pas? Au retournement de situation!? Oui, Emma aurait pu faire ça plus tôt mais elle n'a fait que suivre les conseils de son avocate! Merci pour le "ton histoire est vraiment une de mes préférés!" ^^ Ca me touche!

Mystik.7: Oui, j'ai osé vous laisser là... et je ne vous laisserai pas en une meilleure situation en bas, je pense... ou peut-être que si... ou... en fait non... je sais pas, à toi de me dire! Effectivement, dire la vérité était-elle une bonne chose pour Emma? Rien n'est moins sûr!

Stitche38: Oui... une grande sadique, c'est vrai! Bise!

StitChE: Oui j'en suis consciente et j'en suis désolée! ^^ J'attends tes résultats sanguins à la fin de cette page!

Titimaya: Oui ce n'est pas loquace mais ça a le mérite d'être clair!

Marie Dormer: Mdrrrrr, tu es la seule à avoir relevée cette phrase! bravo ;) Oui Regina se suffit très bien à elle même! Merci pour ce compliment et j'espère réellement que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant!

Artemis972: Oui! La vérité, mais est-ce que ça va vraiment les servir?! J'espère que tes questions trouveront réponses!

Me and myself: Si si si et si! mais n'ai crainte, voici la suite!

* * *

 **Chapitre 27- La vérité**

Les locaux de la police étaient étonnement calmes en ce début de soirée. Les officiers s'apprêtaient à rentrer chez eux pour passer quelques jours en famille ou bien se préparaient à affronter la nuit qui allait suivre dans les rues de New York. La neige avait recommencé à tomber sur la ville et le froid ne se dissipait pas. Les enquêteurs venaient se réchauffer en venant prendre un café bien fumant dans la salle de repos où une télévision les informait des dernières actualités.

« _Emma Swan se serait levée pour affirmer qu'elle était l'auteur du meurtre…  
_ _-Cette histoire est folle ! Nelson MacGuson l'ayant reçu sur son plateau il y a quelque jour m'a confié être choqué…  
-Oui, on peut le comprendre et nous attendons le dénouement de cette affaire avec grande impatience !  
-D'autant plus que le jury a été congédié car il a été découvert que plusieurs d'entre eux auraient lu la presse et aurait même participé au débat internet sur Noviolencenocry…  
-Oui, on parle d'un complot qui visait à faire sortir Regina Queen de prison! »_

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Emma restait figée, attendant patiemment qu'on vienne l'interroger. Elle était prête cette fois, elle n'avait aucune commotion, Regina ne lui soufflerait pas sa place.

Elle ne pouvait plus supporter tout ça…  
Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de laisser Regina souffrir, tout ça parce que son avocate lui avait dit qu'elle souffrirait encore plus si elle disait la vérité.  
Elle n'avait pas supporté de voir Nathan, Amber et Joy passer à la barre pour témoigner.  
Elle n'avait pas supporté les pleurs d'Henry durant son sommeil, ni les regards interrogateurs de Daniel, ni les yeux larmoyant de Mademoiselle Blanchard…

Elle ne voulait plus rien de tout ça.

En attendant les enquêteurs, elle se mit à penser à la dernière fois qu'elle avait été dans cette même pièce.

 _Elle avait les yeux dans le vide, clignait de temps à autre des paupières mais ne prenait pas la peine de regarder qui entrait et qui sortait de la pièce. Le miroir sans teint devant elle lui renvoyait une image peu flatteuse. Les cheveux salis par la pluie, les vêtements couverts de boue, l'avant-bras griffé, la bosse qu'elle avait sur la tête avait pris une teinte jaunâtre, son arcade entourée de sang coagulée avait emprisonné quelques cheveux et ses cernes lui donnaient un air malade. Elle avait affreusement mal au crâne mais attendait qu'on la jette dans une cellule. Pour l'instant, toutes les personnes qui étaient venues la voir avaient été très prévenantes avec elle. Mais elle sentait que quelque chose clochait. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et George entra dans la pièce. Elle se leva afin de s'éloigner de lui mais elle était piégée là._

 _-Alors Emmy ? On s'est mis dans un beau pétrin ?!_

 _-Qu'est ce que tu fout là bordel ? demanda-t-elle en restant contre le mur._

 _Il ne répondit rien et lui sourit de façon énigmatique._

 _-Je t'avais bien dit que tu aurais des ennuis en quittant la maison… résultat, ta petite nana est certainement en route pour une prison où elle se fera sauter sans qu'elle l'ait demandé !_

 _-La ferme ! dit-elle, tremblante de rage._

 _-Je suis là pour toi, Emmy, il faut que tu leur dises la vérité !_

 _-La vérité sur quoi ? Regina m'a dit de me taire et ce n'est certainement pas toi que je vais écouter !_

 _Le gros bonhomme haussa les épaules et s'avança encore vers elle, il se colla presque contre son corps et se pencha en reniflant bruyamment._

 _-Tu sens l'odeur de la peur, je te garanti que ça les fera tripper en prison ! Remarque, ça ne te dérangera pas de te faire prendre par une femme… j'espère pour toi qu'il y aura deux ou trois matons qui viendront dans ton lit la nuit !_

 _Elle se recroquevilla et garda ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle posa un bras dessus et enfouit sa bouche dans la pliure de son bras pour se mettre à crier et pleurer. George lui tapota le bras avant de sortir de la pièce. Emma ferma les yeux et se concentra pour évacuer toute peur de ses entrailles._

 _De petits bruits répétitifs lui firent ouvrir les yeux et elle regarda dans la pièce pour voir d'où provenait le bruit. Une femme blonde était assise à la table d'interrogatoire et pianotait calmement sur la surface de la table. Les jambes croisées elle tenait une tasse de thé dans sa main libre. Lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent, la nouvelle venue eut un sourire franc._

 _-Emma…_

 _-Ingrid ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle en se levant, hésitant entre la joie de retrouver la mère qu'elle avait failli avoir et la colère de voir qu'elle venait la voir comme une bête de cirque._

 _-J'avais besoin de te voir… je suis tellement désolée, Emma._

 _Elle rejoignit la table et s'installa en face d'Ingrid._

 _-Désolée de quoi ?_

 _-De ne pas t'avoir protégée plus que ça… tu es tombée dans les filets d'une psychopathe !_

 _-Narcissa ?_

 _-Non !_

 _Ingrid la dévisagea comme si elle n'avait plus aucun esprit saint._

 _-Je te parle de Regina, elle t'a manipulé pour que tu deviennes comme elle le voulait !_

 _-Non ! Tu as tort ! Ingrid, je l'aime !_

 _-Bien sûr que tu l'aimes, mais est ce que tu peux vraiment te fier à elle !?_

 _-Evidemment que oui ! Ingrid, c'est… c'est elle qui m'a fait découvrir la douceur, la tendresse, l'amour entre deux personnes qui s'aiment réellement !_

 _-Emma, tu ne pourras pas être heureuse avec elle, tu en as conscience ? Tu as un destin tellement meilleur que le sien !_

 _Un silence s'installa entre les deux femmes durant lequel elles se considérèrent longuement._

 _-Mon destin, il est avec elle, avec Henry ! Ils vont être heureux !_

 _-Heureux ?! Et toi, Emma ?_

 _-Eh bien ?_

 _-Tu as tué une personne, tu as tué un être humain ! Emma, est-ce que tu te rends comptes que c'est à cause d'elle, à cause d'une femme qui t'a menti pour te mener là où elle voulait te mener ? A cause d'elle, tu as… fractionné ton âme, Emma, c'est pour ça que je suis là, pour m'excuser de ne pas avoir pris soin de toi !_

 _-Ingrid… je n'ai pas fractionné mon âme, j'ai libéré un petit garçon et sa mère d'une oppression grandissante !_

 _-Tu te fais passer pour une héroïne ! C'est un leurre ! Mais je comprends tes raisons, Emma. Elles sont juste un peu… camouflée pour toi._

 _Ingrid se leva et quitta la pièce à son tour._

 _Emma n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'une main était posée violemment sur son épaule._

 _-Eh bien, darling, je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à celle-là ! marmonna Narcissa en se plaçant devant elle._

 _-Tu crois que je suis désolée pour ça ?_

 _-Oh… non, je sais bien que non, mais j'imagine que tu as des questions à me poser !?_

 _-Est-ce que tout était vrai ? tout ce que vous avez dit ?_

 _-Oh… Emma Swan doute de sa petite amie… comme c'est jouissif !_

 _-La ferme ! J'ai besoin de savoir !_

 _-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois poser cette question, darling, mais à ta petite amie. Tu as décidé de l'aimer, alors maintenant, il va falloir assumer jusqu'au bout ! Je te souhaite bien du courage !_

 _Emma regarda à l'intérieur du miroir et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour faire tomber les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux._

 _-Alice ? murmura-t-elle._

 _-Tu crois qu'elle nous voit ? demanda Greg à Tamara en voyant la blonde immobile devant le miroir._

 _-Aucune chance !_

 _De l'autre côté, Emma tendait la main vers la vitre. Elle se rapprocha encore pour contempler de grands yeux bleus et un teint très pâle._

 _-Alice ?! s'exclama-t-elle._

 _Elle voulut prendre son ami dans ses bras, mais la jeune fille se recula._

 _-Alice, qu'est ce qui m'arrive? demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas pleurer._

 _-Emma… on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, la prévint sa jeune amie._

 _-Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Est-ce que je suis morte ? Narcissa m'a tué, c'est ça ?_

 _-Non, tu es en ce moment dans les locaux de la police, et tout à l'heure..._

 _-Mon cerveau est atteint ? C'est… George n'était pas avec moi tout à l'heure, pas vrai ?_

 _-Non, il n'était pas là._

 _-Et toi ? tu n'es pas vraiment là… ?_

 _-Non…_

 _-Pourquoi le FBI voudrait-il m'interroger ?_

 _-Tu as été retrouvé à côté du corps sans vie de Narcissa et Regina tenait l'arme que tu as utilisée !_

 _-Oui, mais pourquoi le FBI ?_

 _-Emma… nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps…_

 _-Pourquoi je te vois ? demanda soudainement Emma en fronçant les sourcils._

 _-Parce que je suis dans ton cerveau ! Et que je suis venue te prévenir…_

 _-Me prévenir de quoi ? Alice, est-ce que ce qu'à dit Narcissa était vrai au sujet de Regina ?_

 _-Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question ! Je ne connais pas la réponse ! Je suis là pour te parler de ta commotion cérébrale !_

 _-De quoi tu parles ?_

 _-Connais-tu les symptômes et les conséquences d'une commotion ?_

 _-Je m'en fous pas mal Alice !_

 _La jeune fille lui donna sur petite tape sur le front faisant grimacer la blonde._

 _-Espèce d'idiote ! J'essaye de t'aider là ! gronda la voix d'Alice._

 _-M'aider à quoi ?_

 _-Les symptômes d'une commotion sont maux de tête, étourdissement, trouble de la concentration, confusion et désorientation, vision floue, sensibilité à la lumière, fatigue, nausée, amnésie et perte de connaissance !_

 _-Et alors ?_

 _-Dans quelques instants tu vas tomber dans les pommes, et quand tu te réveilleras, il faudra que tu prétendes avoir une amnésie ! Tu comprends ? En faisant ça, tu ne pourras qu'aider Regina !_

 _-L'aider à quoi ?_

 _-Tu l'aimes ?_

 _-Bien évidemment !_

 _-Alors ferme les yeux, Emma, parce que tu vas tomber dans les pommes…_

 _-Alice ! Attends !_

 _La jeune fille l'interrogea du regard._

 _-Tu me manques tellement Alice ! murmura Emma dans un sanglot._

L'amnésie, elle aurait dû y penser… Elle mit sa tête entre ses mains, son échine se courbant comme si elle redoutait ce qui allait suivre.

* * *

Henry attrapa son petit cheval en plastique et fit grimper son chevalier dessus afin de le faire avancer de plusieurs centimètres. Il le fit ensuite descendre et tirer son épée grise de son fourreau cassé pour combattre l'horrible Action Man et défendre Nounours. Le combat se solda par un meurtre sanglant, la minuscule épée passant sous le bras énorme d'Action Man et celui-ci de s'écrouler dans des « argh arrrgh aaaaargh » de douleur. Le chevalier se dépêcha de rejoindre son ami Nounours et de lui enlever les lacets de chaussures qui entouraient ses gros poignets de mousse.

-Quand est-ce qu'Emma rentre ? Elle avait dit aujourd'hui ! s'exclama soudain le garçon en se tournant vers Daniel qui buvait une tasse de café au comptoir.

Celui-ci, avala lentement sa gorgée et tenta une réponse.

-Oui… elle ne va pas rentrer aujourd'hui finalement. Elle s'excuse et elle te fait d'énormes bisous.

-Des bisous comment ? demanda le petit garçon.

Daniel l'attrapa pour le soulever dans les airs et le dévorer de bisous sur ses joues et son front. Les rires du garçonnet remplirent la pièce et s'arrêtèrent pour poser une question.

-Dis, est-ce que Emma a fait des bêtises ?

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Ruby a dit qu'Emma en avait fait une. Et puis après on a vu Emma à la télévision !

Daniel soupira et déposa l'enfant au sol.

-Emma n'a pas fait de bêtise, ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant, va te brosser les dents, on va se mettre au lit.

* * *

Regina Mills, une main sur le front, le coude en appuie sur une table, attendait son avocat depuis des heures maintenant. La clé tourna dans la serrure et on laissa entrer Gold, sa mallette à la main. Il avait un air paisible sur le visage et ignora le regard meurtrier de la brune.

-Qu'avez-vous fait ?! demanda-t-elle hargneusement alors qu'il reculait la chaise pour s'asseoir.

-De quoi parlez-vous, Regina ?

-D'Emma ! De quoi d'autre ?! Pourquoi s'est-elle dénoncée à la barre ?!

Les lèvres de Rumple s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé.

-Vous saviez qu'elle allait faire ça ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je m'en doutais, oui.

Regina sentit une pierre tomber dans sa poitrine et se recula de la table, le souffle soudain court. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, elle prenait peu à peu conscience de ce que Gold venait de lui avouer.

-Notre marcher ne tient plus ! s'écria-t-elle, un soupçon de panique dans la voix.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire autre chose, Gold attrapa son bras plâtré et la rapprocha vivement de lui.

-Notre marcher n'a jamais été en si bon terme ! Ma part du marcher était de vous rendre votre liberté et figurez-vous que dans quelque temps vous sortirez de prison !

-Pas comme ça ! Pas parce qu'Emma s'est donnée à ma place ! cracha-t-elle en retirant son bras non sans provoquer une douleur au niveau de son coude.

-Nous n'avions rien stipulé sur le « comment » ! Un avocat doit tout faire pour aider son client, c'est ce que j'ai fait !

Elle le regarda, ceinturée par l'émotion et devina enfin :

-Vous avez poussé Emma à avouer ?!

Elle sentit une nausée envahir son être. Sa salive afflua dans sa bouche et elle dût respirer fortement pour ne pas vomir.

-Oui… plus ou moins, je pense que son aveu découle d'une conversation que j'ai eu avec elle. Avoua-t-il en ricanant. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle agirait aussi rapidement, dit-il en levant son index, elle doit vraiment être folle amoureuse pour avouer un crime pour lequel elle va passer sa vie en prison !

-Sa _vie_ ? s'étrangla la brune.

Il éluda la question d'un vague signe de la main.

-Nous allons nous revoir très vite, le juge a donné trois semaines d'enquête, ce qui est énorme pour revoir le dossier et nous serons fixé. D'ici là, tâchez de rester en vie, je sais que le milieu carcéral peut être rude.

Il se leva, ignorant les cris de la brune et quitta la pièce. Elle l'insulta, hurla, mêlant sa rage aux sanglots et à la douleur qui ravageait son cœur et se répandait dans sa poitrine, comme un poison brulant chaque vaisseau sanguin.

* * *

Bianca Mouse soupira encore une fois. Hériter d'un dossier pourri l'agaçait profondément. Tout cela parce qu'elle était nouvelle dans le département.

Bianca était une très belle femme qui semblait venir tout droit de l'aristocratie. Toujours élégamment vêtue, elle se déplaçait avec grâce et lorsqu'elle entrait dans une pièce, elle dégageait une aura bienveillante. Elle n'aimait pas manger de frittes ou de plats écœurants dégoulinants d'huile. Et si cela lui valait des moqueries gentilles, elle savait que les gens l'appréciaient pour son travail bien fait et méticuleux.

Elle pénétra dans la salle où étaient réunies les pièces à conviction et soupira encore, être la nouvelle du service lui avait value de réévaluer le dossier de deux enquêteurs connus pour leurs enquêtes trop vites menées. Après tout, elle ne pouvait avoir aucun parti pris puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas les gens de cette ville. Elle mit les mains sur les hanches et plissa ses grands yeux sombres ; avant même de commencer, elle s'attacha les cheveux pour se mettre à l'aise. Elle prit son bloc note et durant les heures qui passèrent, elle écrivit, ratura et recommença, encore et encore. Puis elle commença sa relecture.

 _Reconstitution :_

 _Couteau dans la cuisine. Regina Queen poignarde Narcissa DeVill.  
Narcissa DeVill quitte le manoir et est immédiatement poursuivie par Regina Queen. Poursuite jusqu'à la falaise…_

Elle s'arrêta, contrariée. Les sourcils froncés, le stylo suspendu et les yeux rivés aux photos qui avaient été prises par les experts scientifiques. Quelque chose clochait… L'immense table centrale se retrouva couverte de photographies agrémentées de post-it. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte discrètement et elle se tourna légèrement pour voir apparaître un petit homme qui portait un t-shirt rouge et une veste de couleur brune. Il avait entre les mains, un balai humide qu'il serra un peu plus en voyant qu'il dérangeait la jeune femme.

-Bonsoir mademoiselle Mouse.

-Je vous en prie, Bernard, appelez-moi Bianca, voulez-vous ?

-Hum…d'accord. Euh… je devais… enfin… je…je…

-Bernard, vous voulez bien venir m'aider, s'il vous plait ? J'ai besoin d'un homme intelligent !

-Oh…euh…euh…d'accord…

Un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune femme et elle s'installa sur un tabouret à roulettes en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir sur celui qui était encore libre.

-Bien, je vous expose la situation, Regina Queen poignarde son ex-compagne au beau milieu de sa cuisine puis son ex parvient à s'échapper du manoir et prends sa voiture pour fuir. Dites-moi, ces traces de pneu sont-elles, selon vous, les premières ou les dernières à être passées ?

-Euh… lesquelles ?

Elle pointa du doigt une série d'empreinte sur laquelle Bernard se pencha en fronçant les sourcils. Il se gratta le front et haussa les épaules.

-Eh bien… je dirais les dernières, puisqu'elle recouvre partiellement les autres…

-C'est exact, je pensais la même chose…

Il sembla soulagé, comme s'il avait donné la bonne réponse.

-Et… euh… qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il incertain.

Elle sourit de façon énigmatique.

-Ca veut dire qu'il y a quelque chose de pourri dans ce dossier. Conclut-elle en élargissant son sourire. Elle tenait quelque chose.

Le reste de la nuit fut consacré à énoncer des questions une par une.

 _Pourquoi des pétales ont été retrouvés dans la maison ?  
Qui les a placé là ? Emma ? Regina ?_

 _Où se trouvait Emma Swan lorsque Regina Q. a utilisé le couteau ?  
Dans la maison ? Son vélo a été retrouvé sous le porche._

 _Pourquoi Narcissa a-t-elle poursuivi Regina en voiture ?  
Voir photos empreintes, c'est bien la voiture de Narcissa qui est passée après celle de Queen._

 _Test de poudre effectuée sur le manteau de Narcissa pourquoi pas sur les manches de sa chemise ?  
Test à effectuer._

Vers six heures du matin, elle se retrouva encerclé par un tas de feuille, ses cheveux étaient en désordre et des gobelets de café s'alignaient sur la table. Des mèches de cheveux tombaient sur son visage fin et un stylo coincé entre ses dents bougeait dangereusement lorsqu'elle marmonnait.

-Mouse ! appela le chef du département.

Elle releva la tête et remit son dos droit mais ne se leva pour autant. Comme si le fait que son chef la voit dans cette posture n'était pas dérangeant.

-Chef ?

-Ca avance ? demanda-t-il.

Elle regarda sa montre avant de relever les yeux vers lui.

-Oui.

Il hocha plusieurs fois la tête avant de mettre ses mains dans les poches.

-Alors ?! Dit-il après quelques secondes.

-Alors quoi ?

-Où en êtes-vous ? Quelles-sont vos conclusions ?

Elle soupira doucement.

-Il est un peu tôt pour avoir des « conclusions », chef.

-Bien, vos premières constatations alors ?

Elle riva son regard au sien et sans se laisser démonter elle déclara :

-Vos agents ont mal répertoriés les faits… ils sont passés à côté de beaucoup de chose…

Il eut un rictus agacé mais se reprit en hochant une nouvelle fois la tête.

-On m'avait dit que vous ne protégiez personne, Mouse…

Elle haussa les sourcils étonnée et choquée.

-Si, la loi et les innocents ! rétorqua-t-elle en se relevant enfin. Vous m'avez demandé mes conclusions sur l'enquête, chef, pour l'instant, elles vont contre vos agents, j'en suis désolée mais c'est ainsi !

-Ne soyez pas désolée, Mouse, il n'y avait rien de méchant lorsque je vous ai fait cette remarque, je constate seulement que… vous êtes juste.

Elle se retourna pour se servir un nouveau café.

-Le juge nous attend dans trois semaines dans son bureau… vous serez prête ?

-Je le serai.

* * *

-Ma chérie, tu me donnes le tournis, tu ne voudrais pas t'asseoir un peu ? demanda Maléfique qui montra un signe d'agacement.

Regina s'arrêta au milieu de sa marche et s'installa en face de son amie.

-Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu tomber dans les filets du diable ! grogna-t-elle.

-Les filets du diable ?!

-Gold ! précisa la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ton avocat est payé pour te faire sortir d'ici et visiblement, il va y parvenir ! rétorqua sèchement la blonde.

-J'ai peur que tu ne comprennes pas bien, déclara Régina dans une panique qui animait ses mains. Elle va passer sa vie en prison ! Elle vient de ruiner sa vie entière ! Tout ça pour me protéger ! Elle a…

Maléfique lui lança soudain un regard glaciale, figeant la phrase de la brune.

-Quoi ?! demanda-t-elle enfin. Mal' qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Qui a protégé l'autre la première ? Qui a failli ruiner sa vie pour l'autre ?

La réponse de l'ancien professeur resta bloquée au fond de sa gorge. Comment Maléfique pouvait-elle savoir ce que Regina avait fait pour Emma ? Regina ne lui avait jamais rien dit.

-De toi à moi, je pense que ton avocat a très bien calculé son coup, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps ! Mais je peux comprendre que tu sois déçue de quitter ta cellule luxueuse et ta colocataire !

Instantanément, Regina porta une main à son plâtre et lança un regard furieux vers la blonde.

-Je ne veux pas qu'Emma ait cette vie !

-Ce n'est pas à _toi_ d'en décider !

Regina se renfrogna et un silence troublé par les discussions des autres détenues s'installa. Chacune plongea dans ses pensées pour puiser les forces nécessaires pour poursuivre cette discussion.

-Mal', toute ma vie, le bonheur a filé entre mes doigts… Mes moments de bonheur intenses, je les ai vécu avec Henry et Emma…

-Emma a donc décidé de te rentre une partie de ce bonheur alors prends-le et va t'en !

Regina ferma étroitement les paupières, sentant une foule de sentiments contradictoires se battre à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique.

-Je crois que j'ai _trop_ besoin d'elle…

-Qu'entends-tu par « trop » ?

-Je… je crois que… que tout ça est trop… trop dur à supporter ! souffla-t-elle avant de se lever pour quitter la cour sans aucun autre mot.

* * *

Bianca Mouse se tenait devant le bureau du juge, en tailleur parfaitement lissé et un chignon d'où aucun cheveu ne dépassait. Son classeur renfermant les preuves qu'elle avait réuni était coincé sous son bras mais elle ne semblait nullement gênée par son poids. Son chef la rejoignit et lui serra brièvement la main.

-Vous êtes sûre de ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? demanda-t-il.

-Chef, vous ne me connaissez pas encore très bien mais… je vous assure que ce que renferme ce classeur va bouleverser plusieurs vies et même si j'en suis désolée, la vérité doit absolument être révélée.

-Bien… allons-y alors, ne faisons pas attendre le juge.

Bianca se sentit mal à l'aise à l'instant même où elle pénétra dans la pièce mais elle n'en montra rien. Elle souffla un bon coup et offrit un petit sourire au juge avant d'ouvrir son classeur.

Elle donna tout le dossier, absolument tout. L'interrogatoire d'Emma. La discussion qu'elle avait eu avec la mère de Regina. Avec Zelena. Avec Jenny, la femme qui l'avait aidé à mettre Henry au monde et qui se souvenait d'elle comme si la scène avait eu lieu la veille tout simplement parce qu'il s'agissait de l'une de ses premières gardes. Elle donna aussi les rapports sur les traces de pneu, les questions qu'elle se posait sur les pétales de rose, les enregistrements de ses entretiens avec Regina Mills… ou Queen, peu importait son nom.

-Vous avez été voir Régina Queen en prison ? demanda le juge impressionné.

-Monsieur, vous m'avez demandé de ré-étudié le dossier, alors bien évidemment, j'ai entendu tout le monde.

Le juge sembla la regarder comme si elle était folle mais écouta avec attention son récit.

-Bien, vous avez absolument tout étudié mais ce qui m'intéresse n'est pas de connaître le passé de Regina Queen ou celui d'Emma Swan, mais…

-Justement, ce passé est directement lié au soir qui nous intéresse, monsieur le juge. Informa-t-elle. Selon moi, c'est Narcissa qui poursuivait Regina, pas l'inverse et lorsque les précédents enquêteurs ont interrogé Emma et Regina, les deux ont affirmé que Narcissa avait une arme qui est tombée de la falaise lorsque le coup de feu mortelle a été tiré.

-Oui… cela est bien pratique ! déclara le juge perplexe.

-Oui, mais les deux femmes ont été interrogées séparément, c'est étrange qu'elle ait donné la même version des faits, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Hum… en effet. Maintenant, ce que je veux savoir c'est qui a donné le coup mortel ? Car même s'il s'agissait bien de légitime défense, une personne est morte et l'arme prétendue n'a jamais été retrouvée. En l'absence de cette preuve, je ne peux pas confirmer la légitime défense.

Bianca se renfrogna et la discussion se poursuivit durant plusieurs minutes. Puis, il fit entrer Regina et Emma dans la pièce et aussitôt, celles-ci se regardèrent comme s'il s'agissait de la première et dernière fois qu'elles pouvaient se voir. Elles n'échangèrent qu'un regard, pas de mot, pas de geste, rien d'autre.

-Mesdames, nous avons considérablement avancé dans l'enquête, et nous avons décidé de vous laisser une dernière chance… déclara-t-il d'une voix grave. Cette nuit-là, qui a appuyé sur la gachette ?

-C'est moi ! Répondirent-elles en cœur.

Emma fusilla Regina du regard mais celle-ci ne se laissa pas impressionner et soutint ses yeux clairs.

Le juge les dévisagea froidement et ses lèvres se pincèrent en même temps que ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Bien…

* * *

La petite porte rouillée qui menait à la cour s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre et d'où elle était, Maléfique l'entendit distinctement. Le teint blafard de Regina ne lui échappa pas. Elle attendit néanmoins que son amie s'installe en face d'elle. Mais pour la première fois, la brune se posta à côté d'elle, sur le même banc qui entourait la table. Maléfique la dévisagea un instant, sans comprendre. Regina jeta un coup d'œil à ses travaux et demanda d'une petite voix :

-Tu me donnes une plume ?

Le visage de la blonde s'affaissa, comprenant soudainement. Elle fit glisser une de ses petites plumes duveteuses vers son amie.

-Ma chérie je…

-Est-ce que… coupa Regina la voix tremblante. Est-ce que je peux la garder ?

Maléfique hocha la tête tristement et ouvrit les bras pour y accueillir la brune qui s'effondra en sanglots faisant trembler le corps qui la recevait. Regina s'accrocha à elle comme si elle était son rocher dans la tempête.

-Tu vas me manquer, murmura Mal' en caressant doucement le dos de la jeune femme.

Dans son poing, la plume noire se froissa un peu sous la pression qu'exerça Regina mais elle veilla à ne pas l'abimer d'avantage. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Maléfique la fit reculer afin qu'elle puisse sécher ses larmes, elle l'aida un peu en essuyant quelques gouttes rebelles de son pouce.

-Dans combien de temps ? interrogea-t-elle.

-Demain, répondit Regina.

Maléfique sourit malgré elle. Cela lui crevait le cœur de perdre Regina, après tout, elle était de bonne compagnie et c'était la seule qui supportait ses sarcasmes sans menacer de lui crever les yeux.

-J'ai un service à te demander, murmura la blonde qui sentait l'émotion s'emparer de sa voix. Pourrais-tu déposer ça sur la tombe de ma fille, je t'en prie ?

Elle lui tendit un attrape-rêve fait de morceaux de bois et de cordelettes duquel des plumes sombres pendaient. Regina le prit délicatement entre ses doigts fins et ses yeux remontèrent trouver ceux de la blonde.

-Elle adorait le noir, précisa-t-elle. Cela lui faisait penser que dans chaque noirceur, il y avait une lueur qui pouvait scintiller tout comme dans une nuit étoilée.

Regina posa sa main sur celle de son amie et lui présenta un sourire attristé.

-Je suis désolée pour elle, Mal'.

-Moi aussi…

Regina passa le reste de son temps à côté de Maléfique à lisser des plumes dans un silence quasi religieux. Puis, un gardien vint la chercher et Regina emporta l'attrape-rêve. Maléfique lui demanda de ne pas se retourner en partant de la cour et Regina ignora que c'était pour ne pas la voir verser une larme.

Le lendemain, on lui rendit ses affaires, ses clefs, ses bijoux, son… identité et un homme la poussa gentiment vers la sortie de la prison.

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle sentit le froid la gifler sans retenue et elle resserra les pans de son manteau. Un vacarme assourdissant attira son attention; des flashs de lumière fusaient de toute part. On scandait son nom et des panneaux de cygne surmonté de couronne étaient brandis en l'air. Elle déglutit difficilement en voyant cette foule noire et remercia le ciel que des barrières ainsi que des policiers aient été placées là pour les retenir. Mais les cris ne laissaient aucun doute: le flot médiatique provoqué par Emma était là, et il voulait des réponses!

* * *

Reviews.


	29. Chapter 28- Sur un chant de Dean Martin

Bonjour à tous, nous arrivons bientôt au terme de cette histoire et je pense poster très rapidement les derniers chapitres!

franchiulla: Noir... c'est noir...

Grunt25: Moi non plus, je t'assure mais... il est temps!

Swalte: Merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire et merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir aimé! J'espère m'améliorer encore dans l'écriture! On se retrouve en bas!

Xenmin: Moi aussi, j'ai envie de finir cette histoire tout en sachant très bien que les personnages vont me manquer ensuite...

Elo: Ah ah! Merci! Pour Bianca, rien n'est moins sûr! Pour le happy ending, rien n'est moins sûr! Pour la suite en revanche, la voici! ^^

Titimaya: Triste fin oui... mais j'ai jamais dit que ça serait joyeux ahah! ^^

Marie Dormer: Merci pour Bernard et Bianca! Il devrait rester un ou deux chapitres! En fait il en reste un mais j'hésite à le couper en deux pour prolonger encore la peine mdr

Artemis972: Oui, Gold est un monstre...

McFly76: Oui, tu n'avais pas mis la fic en follow, mais c'est chose faite! A très vite!

Darkblondy: Mdr! Merci beaucoup! C'est un commentaire qui me touche énormément! Pour la prof, je veux bien la rencontrer mdr! Juste pour voir! C'est fou que quelqu'un ressemble à Regina Mills! Ca ne m'étonne pas que le cours ait été complet... ah lala, ces mâles! Merci encore pour cette review!

Mystik.7: Mdr! l'air désabusé "oui bon on se serait douté" mais en même temps j'imagine des larmes aux coins des yeux "oui mais quand même... on espérait!" mdr! Maléfique est un personnage que j'adore vraiment! Henry est... un petit garçon avec des bonnes joues! mdrr

Pilounana: Oui le grand bazar! Mais j'espère que tu t'y croiras aussi dans les chapitres suivants!

* * *

 **Chapitre 28- Sur un chant de Dean Martin**

-Regina, l'appela soudain une voix sur sa droite.

Gold était là, perché sur sa canne, et à côté de lui, dans une veste cintrée…

-Emma…

Elles s'étreignirent avec force, la douleur de s'être quitté trop longtemps remontant à la surface. Puis, Regina se tourna vers Gold et le cloua du regard. Il l'ignora et étira ses lèvres en un sourire satisfait.

-Quelle joie de vous voir libre ! chantonna-t-il.

-J'imagine que je devrai vous remercier ! dit-elle d'une voix froide.

-Le marché est pleinement rempli de mon côté, mademoiselle Queen. Il faudra bientôt remplir le vôtre !

Elle le regarda avec un mélange de dégoût et de pitié qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour Emma. Il y eut un silence durant lequel Gold jeta un coup d'œil vers les caméras. Emma tira doucement le bras de Regina pour l'attirer sur un chemin qui n'incluait aucun journaliste.

-Rentrons, murmura-t-elle.

Regina hocha la tête et elles dépassèrent Gold de quelques pas pour se frayer un chemin le long de la prison et éviter la horde de journalistes. Mais la brune s'arrêta, se tourna vers l'homme qui l'avait défendu et le dévisagea un moment avant de dire :

-Le « doute raisonnable », c'était votre idée depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ?

Il esquissa un sourire et baissa la tête pour regarder ses mains baguées.

-Allons, Regina, dévoiler sa stratégie, c'est perdre un petit peu, vous ne pensez pas ? Dit-il en relevant un regard malicieux. Mais je préfère vous prévenir, le doute raisonnable a toujours un prix ! J'espère que vous êtes prête à le payer !

Emma pressa encore la main de Regina.

-Je m'occupe des médias, dépêchez-vous de filer !

Emma l'emmena à l'arrière de la prison, sur un parking où plusieurs personnes attendaient, appuyés sur une voiture.

Regina se figea en reconnaissant l'une d'entre elles. Sa sœur.

-Eh bien sis', on ne vient pas m'embrasser ?! lança Zelena en posant une main sur sa hanche comme Regina savait si bien le faire.

Une barrière céda dans sa cage thoracique et elle se jeta dans ses bras tout en se retenant de pleurer.

-Je t'ai cherché tellement longtemps, honey ! lui avoua la rouquine.

-Les filles, nous devrions monter dans la voiture avant que les journalistes ne rappliquent ! lança David en ouvrant la portière pour qu'elles puissent s'engouffrer dans la voiture. Mais avant de le faire, Regina se posta devant lui et caressa tendrement sa joue.

-Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans l'océan azur du bel homme.

Il poussa un soupir soulagé et l'accueillit à son tour dans ses bras. Comme si elle était, à lui aussi, sa petite sœur adorée.

-J'ai eu tellement peur ! lui avoua-t-il en mettant une main sur sa tête tout en la retenant encore un peu dans ses bras.

-David…

-Plus de discussion, en voiture jeunes filles ! gronda-t-il gentiment.

Le regard de Regina naviguait entre le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre de la voiture et les cheveux d'Emma qui s'extirpaient de son bonnet en une cascade brillante. Etrangement, dans la voiture tous étaient silencieux depuis qu'ils étaient partis de New York. Mais Regina ne voulait pas rompre ce silence et priait intérieurement pour que personne ne le fasse. Que pouvait-elle dire à sa sœur qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années, et qui en avait tant appris sur elle au cours de ces dernières semaines ? Que pouvait-elle dire à David qui s'était certainement senti trahi de n'avoir pas su les éléments qui avaient composé la vie de Regina avant leur rencontre. Et Emma…

Emma restait la personne à qui Regina redoutait le plus de parler. Il y avait ce lien spécial entre elle qui les unissait dans le drame qu'elles avaient vécu et que la brune craignait plus que tout.

Zelena, sentant certainement l'angoisse de sa sœur lui caressa gentiment la main et lui fit un sourire rassurant. Regina le lui rendit. Il y avait tellement de question qu'elle souhaitait poser. A commencer par savoir où ils se rendaient, où étaient Henry et Daniel et ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant…

-Où va-t-on ? demanda Emma en se tournant vers David enlevant ainsi un poids pour Regina.

-Nous allons fêter votre liberté ! répondit-il seulement.

Le cerveau de Regina ne parvenait pas à croire à cette liberté. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un allait forcément débarquer pour la jeter dans sa cellule au milieu des autres détenues. Elle se tendit à cette pensée et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Puis, elle se raisonna et se concentra de nouveau sur la route. Enfin, elle ressentit un peu de déception, elle n'avait pas envie de fêter quoi que ce soit, elle aurait voulu se rouler en boule dans son lit et ne plus bouger durant des jours.

Une heure plus tard, David remonta une allée qui menait à un lac où plusieurs voitures étaient déjà garées. Regina observa sa sœur curieusement et celle-ci lui donna une pichenette sur le nez.

-Ne fais pas cette tête sis' ! Je te promets que tu n'auras que des bonnes surprises !

David se gara devant un chalet et descendit pour ouvrir la portière à son amie. Celle-ci posa avec précaution son pied sur la neige fraichement tombée et s'aida du bras de David pour s'extirper pleinement de la voiture.

-Tu trembles, lui fit-il remarquer en posant une main amicale dans le bas de son dos.

C'était vrai, elle frissonnait sans pour autant avoir froid.

-Je crois que c'est l'émotion et…

-Et… ? demanda-t-il.

-Le choque.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Regina put lire de la compassion eu fond des yeux clairs.

Il l'aida à avancer jusqu'au grand chalet caché par les arbres. De la fumée s'échappait de la cheminée et elle sentit une douce odeur de pin d'épice lui chatouiller les narines. Tenant toujours le bras de David, elle vit la lumière filtrer à travers une fenêtre qui donnait sur une cuisine où quelques personnes semblaient s'activer. D'où elle était, elle ne pouvait voir de qui il s'agissait car ils étaient à contre jour.

Il y eut un grand cri et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudainement pour laisser filer une masse sombre qui descendit rapidement les quelques marches se précipitant ainsi vers Regina qui manqua de tomber à l'impact.

-Putain, tu es là ! Cria Chloé en la serrant de toutes ses forces. David n'a pas voulu que je vienne te chercher avec lui, selon lui, j'aurais gâché la surprise !

-Chloé ! gronda David.

Chloé ne put se résoudre à lâcher son amie tout de suite et la garda encore plusieurs seconde dans ses bras. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers Emma et la petite blonde subit le même sort. L'ex lycéenne semblait perturbée par cette marque d'affection et son air interrogateur fit rire Zelena et Regina. Néanmoins, le regard de Regina fut attiré par une nouvelle personne qui avait certainement entendu les cris de Chloé. Henry clignait des yeux, tout hébété, comme s'il venait d'être tiré du lit au beau milieu de la nuit. Il était beau dans son petit costume et son nœud papillon rehaussant ses bonnes joues. Daniel apparut derrière lui mais ne le retint pas lorsqu'il décida de descendre les trois marches du perron.

Les larmes d'Henry se mirent à couler en même temps que celles de sa mère et il courut en criant :

-Le Père-Noël a reçu ma lettre !

A genoux, la brune accueillit son fils entre ses bras et le couvrit de baiser et de paroles tendres. Elle ignora la neige qui glaça son pantalon et continua durant plusieurs minutes à retrouver son fils. Emma avait monté les marches du perron pour rejoindre Daniel à qui elle fit une accolade amicale. Ils regardèrent avec une émotion non contenue, mère et fils se câliner encore et encore.

-Maman, je pleure alors que je suis content de te voir ! s'écria la petite voix du garçon.

Regina sécha les larmes de son enfant et lui expliqua qu'on pouvait aussi pleurer de joie, que c'était permis même si c'était rare de pouvoir le faire.

Daniel les rejoignit enfin et aida Regina à se relever. Il prit Henry sur un bras tandis que de l'autre il serrait Regina contre lui avec force.

-Bienvenue ! lui dit-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Il accompagna mère et fils jusqu'au perron du chalet où Emma les attendait. Elle passa un bras autour de la taille de la brune et récupéra le petit garçon qu'elle cala sur sa hanche. Daniel les laissa ensemble découvrir l'entrée de la maison. Elles passèrent le seuil avec une appréhension grandissante. A l'intérieur, la voix de Dean Martin les accueillit sur un champ de Noël et Emma découvrit l'assistance en ouvrant une bouche béate.

August, Nathan, Joy, Lucy, Ruby, Belle, Mary-Margaret tenant son fils, Will, Jefferson, tous se tenaient à divers endroit de la pièce et s'arrêtèrent dans leurs activité pour les regarder entrer. David posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Joyeux Noël, murmura-t-il.

-On est le 25 janvier, fit remarquer Emma en se penchant pour voir David qui se tenait de l'autre côté de Regina.

-Pas ce soir, répondit justement la brune, émue.

-Ce soir on est le 25 décembre, informa Zelena en quittant son manteau vert bouteille, et nous allons passer Noël tous ensemble.

Chacun vint les embrasser et Emma confia Henry à Zelena qui promit au petit garçon un verre de lait pour faire des moustaches de chat.

Nathan se jeta sur sa grande sœur et la serra très fort contre lui. Elle en profita pour attraper doucement le bras de Regina et lui montra Joy, Amber et Nathan.

-Les gars, je vous présente Regina.

Celle-ci leur offrit un sourire chaleureux mais son visage se peignit d'une surprise non feinte lorsque Nathan la serra à son tour contre lui. Un peu gênée, Emma se racla la gorge et Joy tenta un trait d'humour.

-Celui-là alors, dès qu'il voit une jolie femme, faut qu'il lui saute dessus !

-La ferme, Joy ! grogna Nathan en se séparant de Regina. Je te signale qu'elle fait partie de la _famille_ maintenant !

Regina ouvrit la bouche, effarée par une telle annonce et à son regard, Emma vit clairement qu'elle était paniquée.

-Ouais… bon les gars… Si vous lui laissiez de l'air ?! marmonna-t-elle avec un sourire.

Mary serra tout de suite Regina dans ses bras, ne leur laissant pas le temps de parler de ce qui venait de se passer.

-Je suis… heureuse de vous voir toutes les deux ! sanglota la petite brune tout en riant.

Elles les remercièrent de leur présence et de leur accueil ; mais tout en les saluant, Regina ne pouvait quitter Henry du regard bien longtemps. Après son verre de lait, il s'était installé dans le salon pour jouer avec le fils Nolan.

Chloé revint de la cuisine et annonça que la dinde était en fin de cuisson, ce à quoi David avoua qu'il restait en fait une heure avant qu'ils ne puissent passer à table.

La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous mais quelque chose retenait Regina. Sans doute le fait de revoir tout le monde sans qu'elle n'ait vraiment eu le temps de s'y préparer lui faisait un peu peur.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et la fit se retourner doucement. Zelena la scrutait comme si elle savait ce qui était en train de se passer dans sa tête.

-Emma et toi avez une chambre pour la nuit au deuxième étage et August et Daniel vous ont préparé des affaires pour ce soir. Je pense que vous pouvez aller vous préparer tranquillement, je vais garder Henry avec moi, dit-elle en voyant Regina le chercher du regard.

-Merci…

-Mary va te montrer le chemin, et… s'il te plait, dis lui d'arrêter de pleurer à tout bout de champ, je n'aurai bientôt plus de mouchoir dans cette maison !

* * *

Emma regarda la robe qu'August avait choisie pour elle et eut un petit sourire. Le tissu pourpre en velours n'aurait pas pu être plus beau et le décolleté mettait en valeur sa poitrine ferme. Elle se tourna pour voir Regina sortant de la salle de bain et un o de surprise se forma sur ses lèvres.

-Oui, marmonna Regina. Daniel n'a pas fait dans la sobriété.

Sa robe était faite d'un bustier sombre qui mettait sa taille fine en valeur grâce aux décorations argentées qui jouaient sur ses hanches. Puis, le tissu noir agrémenté de paillettes et de strass semblait couler en cascade fluide autour de ses jambes pour finir sa course quelque part vers ses chevilles. Les pas qu'elle faisait étaient immédiatement suivis d'un mouvement captivant du tissu qui frôlait ses mollets. Emma se leva afin de prendre sa compagne par la taille. Sentant les reliefs en argent s'incruster dans sa peau.

-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

-Désolée ?

-Je n'aurai pas dû attendre sept mois ! Je… j'aurai dû tout révéler dès que je suis sortie du coma.

-Emma… ce n'est pas le moment de parler de tout ça. Nous en parlerons parce que… il le faut mais… pas maintenant s'il te plait !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je pourrai dire des choses que je regretterai probablement par la suite et que… je n'ai pas pensé que nous pourrions un jour avoir cette discussion alors…

-Regina, je veux que nous parlions, ce soir s'il le faut, mais je veux profiter de ma vie avec Henry et toi !

-Justement Emma ! Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir te donner cette vie alors… s'il te plait… Passons cette soirée comme elle vient et… parlons de tout ça un autre jour.

Elle passa très vite devant Emma pour éviter d'affronter son regard mais elle ne put résister à la voix qui l'appela d'un ton suppliant. Elle pivota lentement pour retrouver l'air démuni de son ancienne élève.

-Tu n'as plus de sentiment pour moi ?

-La question n'est pas là, Emma…

-Si ! Elle est là, c'est celle-là que je me pose ! Je te demanderai d'être honnête avec moi !

Pour débuter sa réponse, Regina réduisit les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la blonde pour prendre son visage en coupe et l'embrasser le plus tendrement du monde. Un gémissement soulagé sortit de la bouche de la jeune fille au moment où elle s'écartait pour rencontrer ses yeux clairs.

-Je t'aime, Emma Swan. Mais la question n'est pas là ! répéta la brune.

-Quel est le marcher que tu as passé avec Gold ?

Après une dernière caresse contre sa joue, Regina se détourna pour rejoindre les convives qui attendaient en bas. Emma, malgré l'angoisse qui lui serrait le ventre descendit à sa suite.

Ruby et Belle passèrent chacune un bras sur les épaules de leur amie, heureuses de la retrouver.

-J'ai dû conduire ton Minion géant jusqu'ici, c'était une chose humiliante et je ne veux jamais avoir à le refaire ! prévint Belle en lui tendant un verre de lait de poule.

-Trop aimable ! grimaça Emma en songeant à sa somptueuse voiture qui devait dormir dans le froid.

-Tu ne lui parles pas de la rayure que tu as faite en la sortant de la ville ?

Emma ouvrit des yeux ronds, prête à recracher le liquide qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

-Idiote ! s'exclama-t-elle en comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une blague.

* * *

Henry ne joua pas longtemps avec son nouvel ami et se colla à sa maman dès qu'il la vit. Regina s'installa avec lui dans une salle un peu à l'écart de la soirée. Le canapé devant le feu de cheminée fut leur refuge temporaire. Elle s'installa tranquillement et son fils décida de s'asseoir sur ses genoux, ses petites jambes passées de chaque côté des hanches de sa mère. Il joua avec son collier tandis qu'elle le regardait avec des yeux rempli d'amour.

-Oncle Daniel a dit que tu allais rester pour toujours ?! murmura l'enfant en faisant rouler le pendentif de Regina entre ses doigts.

-Oui, c'est la vérité ! Toi et moi on pourra vivre dans la même maison, tout le temps ! Pas seulement pendant les vacances !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui bien sûr !

-Est-ce que j'aurai le droit de dormir avec toi ?! demanda-t-il en cherchant le regard approbateur de sa maman.

-Pas tout le temps, mais de temps en temps oui ! Si tu ne ronfles pas trop fort ! gronda-t-elle en lui faisant des chatouilles sur le ventre.

Il se tordit joyeusement tout en riant.

-Tu sais que tu es le petit bonhomme le plus mignon de la terre avec ton nœud papillon ?! complimenta Regina comme si l'idée d'habiller son fils de la sorte de façon permanente était la meilleure qui soit.

Henry, de ses deux petites mains, se mit à caresser le visage de sa mère, dégageant les mèches de cheveux afin de mieux voir ses yeux et toucher sa peau.

-Maman, tu m'as beaucoup manqué ! dit-il en se logeant soudainement dans son cou, manquant de l'assommer.

-Toi aussi, toi aussi…

Elle repéra David qui était appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait un bonheur dans le regard qu'elle n'avait jamais vu encore chez lui et elle le gratifia d'un sourire joyeux tout en caressant le dos de son fils de haut en bas pour apaiser ses craintes.

David s'avança pour s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir et ne put effacer son sourire.

-Je suis content que tu sois enfin là, lui murmura-t-il en lui pressant affectueusement le genoux.

-Moi aussi, David, dit-elle.

-Ca va être une très bonne soirée.

-Je n'en doute pas ! Merci d'avoir organisé tout ça ! dit-elle poliment.

-C'est ta sœur qui en a eu l'idée. Elle nous a tous invité pour la nuit dans divers chalets qui sont relativement proches de celui ci et je t'assure qu'on va faire une fiesta d'enfer ! Enfin… une fois que les enfants seront couchés !

Regina sourit et fut soulagée lorsque quelqu'un appela David à l'extérieur de la pièce. Elle ne voulait partager ce moment qu'avec son petit garçon et elle se fit violence pour ne pas quitter la soirée pour profiter du bonheur d'avoir, rien que pour elle, ses petites joues rouges, ses grands yeux bruns et ses bisous baveux.

-Maman, est-ce que oncle Daniel et Emma vont vivre avec nous aussi ?

-Je ne sais pas mon cœur, on verra !

-Ca me ferait plaisir à moi ! expliqua-t-il en tournant son visage vers le feu de cheminée pour profiter de cette chaleur. Regina ferma les paupières et se laissa bercer par le craquement du bois au milieu des flammes et par les bruits que faisait son fils.

-Sis', appela doucement Zelena en entrant dans la pièce. Nous allons pouvoir passer à table. Sauf si tu veux rester encore un peu avec ton bout de chou ?!

Regina secoua la tête. De toute façon, si elle décidait de rester, elle ne pourrait plus jamais quitter cette pièce. Elle décida de profiter de cette soirée. Néanmoins, elle ne parvenait pas à lâcher complètement prise. Même une fois que le repas fut passé, même une fois que les cadeaux des enfants furent déballés, même une fois qu'ils furent couchés.

D'ailleurs, elle dût promettre à Henry qu'ils se verraient le lendemain matin.

Regina se sentait nue et sans aucun avantage sur quiconque, et les fois où cela lui était arrivée dans sa vie, elle n'avait pas aimé.

Parfois, elle captait le regard inquiet d'Emma qui l'observait à l'autre bout de la pièce mais elle se concentrait sur autre chose pour ne pas avoir à répondre à ses attentes.

Zelena s'activait à ranger la cuisine lorsqu'elle y pénétra pour se servir un verre d'eau. Voyant qu'elles étaient seules, elle en profita pour refermer la porte afin d'être plus tranquilles.

-Alors sis' ! Cette soirée est-elle à ton goût ?

La brune hocha faiblement la tête et avança son verre d'eau vers le robinet. Zelena l'empêcha de se servir et la tourna face à elle pour la dévisager, la mettant, par la même occasion, très mal à l'aise.

-Tu as tellement changé, petite sœur ! souffla-t-elle en posant une main contre la joue de la brune.

-J'ai grandi ! pouffa Regina en s'écartant.

-Non… enfin, si bien entendu mais… tu as… tu as encaissé tellement de coup que je peux les voir marquer ton visage !

Regina comprit que Zelena ne parlait pas de coups physiques mais bien de ceux qui avaient brisés sa vie plusieurs fois, son viol, ses maltraitances, sa fuite, sa dissimulation…

-Tu mets un masque de froideur mais en dessous, il y a tellement de faiblesse…

-Arrête ça ! siffla Regina en se postant à l'autre bout de la cuisine.

-Sis' !

-Non ! Arrête de m'analyser ! Tu ne sais rien !

-Regina ! Enfin, je suis ta sœur, et je ne sais pas tout, bien évidemment mais crois-moi lorsque je te dis que ce masque que tu essaies d'imposer sur ton visage est l'arme la plus précieuse que tu puisses avoir face à des inconnus ! mais ce sont des amis qui sont ici ce soir. N'est-ce pas ?

Regina voyait clairement où sa sœur voulait en venir. Mais elle n'était pas prête. Même si Zelena avait remarqué qu'elle ne se sentait pas en confiance ce soir, elle espérait que personne d'autre ne l'ait vu.

-Cette maison t'appartient ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Sa sœur la laissa faire, ne voulait pas provoquer une dispute pour la première fois où elles se revoyaient.

-Oui… A moi et… mon fiancé !

-Ton… Oh mon dieu ! Zelena ! Tu es fiancée ?!

La rousse pouffa bruyamment.

-Oui, et je vais enfin pouvoir me marier maintenant !

Regina fronça les sourcils et mit une main devant sa bouche une fois qu'elle eut compris le sous-entendu de sa grande sœur.

-Tu m'attendais ?!

-J'attendais de retrouver ta trace ! Maintenant que c'est fait, je peux te demander d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur !

Regina hocha plusieurs fois la tête. C'était une très grande fierté pour elle d'être celle qui soutiendrait sa sœur jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit devant l'autel.

Zelena reposa le torchon qui lui avait servi à essuyer la vaisselle et soupira.

-Ton fils est magnifique, Regina.

-Oui, c'est vrai !

-Il te ressemble, continua-t-elle en s'approchant d'un sujet fâcheux.

-Oui…

-Tu sais…

-Pas ce soir, Zelena, je t'en prie ! Ne me prends pas en otage pour me parler de ça ! demanda-t-elle froidement.

La rousse se renfrogna et pinça les lèvres pour accorder un délai à sa petite sœur. Celle-ci se servit enfin son verre d'eau et le but rapidement.

-Ah… nous avons tellement de choses à rattraper ! s'égaya l'ainée en souriant.

Elles rejoignirent le salon où les convives dansaient joyeusement. Sage, Regina décida d'aller s'asseoir à la table où les verres et les bouteilles n'étaient pas encore débarrassés pour jouer avec un bouchon de champagne.

Chloé rejoignit sa meilleure amie et lui donna un petit coup d'épaule avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour nous ferions une vraie soirée en présence de nos élèves… murmura Regina en regardant Ruby et Belle forcer Emma à improviser une danse folle.

-Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour tu refuserais mes visites ! contra Chloé en lui lançant un regard blessé.

Regina ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle s'était attendue à cette réaction. Elle pouvait sentir de la colère et de la peine dans la voix de son ex petite amie mais elle n'était pas spécialement ravie de devoir fournir une explication _ce soir._

-Je n'avais pas besoin de visite !

-Connerie ! Cracha Chloé en fronçant les sourcils et serrant les poings.

-Chlo…

-Tu crois que ça m'a fait quoi la première fois où je me suis présentée à la prison et où on m'a dit que mon nom était rayé de la liste !? Tu m'as bannie de ton calvaire en imaginant me rendre service ?!

-Non…

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta tête !? s'écria la blonde qui avait certainement un ou deux coups de trop dans le nez.

-Chloé, c'est vrai ! Je n'avais pas besoin qu'on vienne me voir dans une cage pour entendre combien c'était difficile, combien la vie à l'extérieur était animée même sans que j'en fasse partie ! Je n'avais pas besoin de voir vos regards à chaque nouveau détail exposé au microscope devant la cour ! Je n'avais pas besoin d'être faible sous vos yeux compatissants, dégoulinants de tendresse.

Elle avait dit tout cela avec une dureté jamais égalée dans sa voix et Chloé fut désarçonnée durant quelques secondes.

-Tu n'aurais rien vu de tout ça dans mon regard, espèce d'idiote ! grinça la blonde.

-Vraiment ? ricana la brune en lissant sa robe. Je vous imagine d'ici : « oh pauvre Regina qui avait un fils caché ! »…

-J'étais au courant pour Henry ! rappela Chloé sans parvenir à couper Regina qui parlait de plus en plus vite en haussant le ton considérablement. Si bien que peu à peu, les conversations s'arrêtèrent.

-… « oh pauvre Regina qui a été maltraitée par son ex compagne ! » « oh pauvre Regina qui a perdu son papa très jeune » « oh pauvre Regina qui a une mère infâme ! » « oh pauvre Regina qui a été violée ! »

-Regina ! s'écria David suffisamment fort pour qu'elle relève le regard.

Elle sursauta en voyant que tout le monde la dévisageait malgré la musique qui continuait de tourner.

-Je… j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, haleta-t-elle en sentant son bustier la compresser. Elle s'échappa rapidement de la maison.

Les alentours étaient silencieux, on entendait seulement le vent qui faisait remuer les sapins de temps à autre. Elle trouva un rocher au bord du lac qui s'étendait derrière le chalet et elle s'assit malgré le froid qui lui remontait jusque dans les jambes. Protégé par le sapin, elle n'eut pas besoin d'enlever la neige qui aurait dû recouvrir la surface dure.

Daniel s'installa à côté d'elle pour admirer, lui aussi, le paysage.

-Pas de sermon ! intima la brune en prenant le manteau et la couverture qu'il lui tendait.

-Tu me connais, c'est pas mon genre ! rétorqua-t-il malicieusement. Mais… je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

Elle prit son air le plus froid, mettant son masque de directrice adjointe et déclara de façon neutre :

-Ces gens se sont réunis dans cette pièce pour une personne qui n'existe pas !

-Comment ça ?

-Regina Mills, elle n'existe pas. Je ne suis pas cette…

-Regina Mills et Regina Queen sont une seule et même personne, l'une ne peut exister sans l'autre, tu comprends ?

-Daniel, qu'est ce qu'ils attendent de moi ?

-Qu'est ce que toi tu attends d'eux ? demanda-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Qu'ils me fichent la paix ! Je n'ai pas de réponse à leur apporter ! Je n'ai pas envie de leur montrer mon vrai visage, je voudrai juste disparaître !

-Comme à chaque fois ! répliqua l'homme en ayant un rire moqueur.

-Je te demande pardon ?!

-Regina, tu as passé ta vie à fuir, il serait bien que tu arrêtes d'avoir peur maintenant ! Je comprends que tu aies dû partir les autres fois mais à présent, plus personne ne te veux de mal ! Ils veulent juste te voir t'épanouir !

Un silence s'installa entre eux, seulement troublé par les bruits de la nature.

-Ce qui me dérange c'est que ma vie a été passée au microscope et qu'ils ont tous regarder dans l'objectif ! J'ai l'impression de n'avoir aucun secret pour eux. Vraiment _aucun_ secret ! Et puis… et puis le doute raisonnable ne veut pas dire innocente ! Alors tout le monde me regarde comme une coupable potentielle !

-Regina, ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que pendant que tu étais enfermée à Rikers, Emma était là. Et elle a tout fait pour raconter ton histoire à tes amis durant le procès.

-Pardon ?!

-Laisse-moi finir ! Jamais elle n'a dévoilé les détails de ce que tu lui avais dit mais lorsqu'un point était soulevé au procès, Emma informait tes amis pour qu'ils connaissent toujours la vérité de ce qui t'était arrivé ! Ca ne fait pas de toi une victime, ni même une meurtrière, ça fait de toi un être humain qui a su parfaitement s'échapper de la situation !

-En tuant Narcissa !?

-Non, en cachant ton fils, en changeant d'identité, en te construisant une vie dans laquelle ils étaient tous inclus !

-Je ne vois pas le rapport !

-Le rapport est que dans leur esprit, Emma a transformé Regina Mills en Regina Queen ! Ils te connaissent ! Alors oui, ils savent bien plus de chose que tu aurais espéré mais aucun d'eux n'aurait l'audace de te juger, parce que ce sont tes amis !

Regina soupira. Daniel avait peut-être raison.

-Bien, si on rentrait avant de mourir congelé sur ce gros caillou !? proposa le bel homme en se levant.

-D'accord.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la maison, Regina remarqua que chacun était en train de s'activer pour ranger la pièce. De toute évidence, elle avait mis un terme à la soirée.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

-Toi et Emma, vous êtes fatiguées, on va vous laisser vous reposer un peu, chantonna Mary en retirant la nappe de la table.

Regina poussa un soupire avant de prendre son courage à deux mains.

-Vous devriez rester ! On m'a promis une fête d'enfer et pour l'instant, je n'en ai pas beaucoup profité ! argumenta-t-elle dans un sourire timide.

* * *

Regina loua Daniel lorsqu'elle trouva sa crème hydratante dans sa trousse de toilette. Elle frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre et l'appliqua sur ses jambes. Emma sortit de la salle de bain pour se glisser sous les couvertures.

-C'est ta crème ? demanda Emma en remettant son oreiller en place.

-Oui ! Daniel a pensé à tout !

Emma hocha la tête et attendit que Regina ait terminé. La brune se tourna enfin vers elle et un instant de gêne passa sur son visage. Ce qu'elle aimait cette jeune femme…

-Je crois qu'il est temps que nous ayons cette conversation !

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler, Emma ! Pas à cinq heures du matin alors que mon fils va se lever dans moins de trois heures !

-Zelena a dit qu'elle s'en occuperait si on se couchait trop tard ! Et comme elle s'est couchée à une heure du matin, je pense qu'elle sera largement réveillée avant nous.

-Emma… soupira la brune.

-Tu n'es pas prête ?!

-Non…

-Il va falloir que tu le sois très vite ! Je n'attendrais pas deux mois cette fois-ci ! Parce que figure-toi que dormir à côté de toi va être une torture si je ne peux pas te toucher ! dit-elle crument.

Regina éteignit la lumière et s'allongea confortablement. Ce lit était d'un luxe paradisiaque. Doucement, elle sentit Emma se blottir contre elle et passer un bras autour de sa taille. En retour, elle fit passer ses doigts entre ceux de sa compagne et les pressa doucement.

-Bonne nuit, Emma.

-'Nuit Gina !

Regina entendait le souffle de la blonde s'appesantir et prendre le rythme de son sommeil. Bien que la fatigue veuille emmener son corps dans les bras de Morphée, elle n'avait aucune envie réelle de dormir. Pas dans ce lit. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de la jeune femme qui grogna et agrippa l'oreiller en échange du corps chaud de la brune ; elle s'entoura d'un plaid et descendit doucement les escaliers pour suivre un long couloir bordé de fenêtres d'un côté et de portes de l'autre. Elle entrouvrit l'une d'elle pour se faufiler discrètement jusqu'au lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

-Hein ?!

-Shhht ! souffla-t-elle doucement. C'est moi.

-Maman ?

-Oui mon chaton, pour ce soir, maman va dormir avec toi !

-Tu as peur toute seule dans ta chambre ? demanda Henry en fronçant ses sourcils fatigués.

Regina sourit en le prenant contre elle et lui embrassa le front. Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir entre ses bras et jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille au petit matin, elle resta là, à veiller sur lui, détaillant chaque millimètre carré de son visage.

-Sis' ? s'étonna Zelena en entrant dans la chambre pour venir voir si son neveux était réveillé.

-Maman détestait quand tu m'appelais comme ça !

-Elle déteste toujours ça ! fit remarquer la rouquine en s'asseyant sur le matelas. Tu n'as pas dormi ?!

-Non.

-Il ne va pas s'envoler, Regina ! murmura Zelena en prenant un ton moralisateur.

-Si… un jour il partira. Il partira parce qu'il aura trouvé une fille qui me détestera et qui sera mille fois mieux que sa vieille mère.

Zelena défit doucement l'emprise de la brune pour plonger ses yeux perçants dans les siens.

-En attendant, il ne va pas s'envoler. Je peux te le promettre ! Tu peux aller dormir, je vais m'assurer qu'il ait un bon petit déjeuner !

Elle se décida finalement à écouter sa sœur et à rejoindre son lit où Emma n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'Emma ouvrit un œil, elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Regina n'était pas couchée mais recroquevillée sur le bord du lit. Le menton sur les genoux, elle regardait résolument vers la fenêtre. Elle s'avança dans le dos de sa compagne et posa une main contre son épaule. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers elle et scruta son visage avec lassitude.

-Gina ? Tu as bien dormi ?

-Pas exactement…

-Est-ce qu'une bonne douche te ferait du bien ? proposa Emma en caressant le dos fin qui lui était toujours présenté.

-Peut-être…

-Regina, ça va ?

-Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas…

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on parle un peu…

La brune se tourna finalement vers elle et secoua la tête comme déconnectée du monde. Elle fronça les sourcils et comme une évidence elle lâcha :

-Non, je pense que ça ne servirait à rien !

-Alors on en est là ? souffla Emma. Je vais récupérer mes affaires et partir. Avec un peu de chance, je serai à l'heure pour la réouverture du Chapelier Flou !

-Emma !

-Non ! Vraiment, Regina. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas besoin de discussion supplémentaire ! Tu viens de te montrer tout à fait claire !

Les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux menacèrent de tomber d'un seul coup mais elle se réfugia dans la salle de bain pour se préparer à partir. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce, Regina était toujours près de la fenêtre et regardaient les nuages lourds s'amonceler au-dessus du lac. Elle ne prononça aucun mot lorsqu'Emma prit ses clés de voiture sur la commode pour sortir et ne jamais plus montrer sa faiblesse à cette femme.

C'était trop dur, elle devait partir. Elle profita du silence de la maison pour s'éclipser rapidement. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle s'engouffra dans sa voiture et démarra le moteur capricieux. S'en était fini du SwanQueen !

* * *

Review?


	30. Chapter 29- Un nouveau départ

Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre à proprement parler. Il est trèèèèèès long rien que pour vous faire plaisir alors chouinez pas!

Il y aura ensuite l'épilogue mais... j'ai une requête, vous êtes nombreux à lire mais nettement moins à me laisser votre avis. Or, pour qu'un auteur progresse, il faut avoir votre avis! Je ne parle pas forcément d'une review mais un mail ou je sais pas, des signaux de fumée... Tant que c'est constructif et sans insulte :) oui oui, ça arrive qu'on se fasse insulté même au pays imaginaire!... non mais vous y croyez?! Allez, on se retrouve en bas!

* * *

themadgaga: Je suis désolée de t'avoir mise dans un état pas possible, qui plus est au boulot! Merci pour l'histoire "incroyable". J'espère que le prochain chapitre sera tout aussi incroyable!

Stitche38: Allez, on part sur une lente mort agonisante! C'est parti!

Marie Dormer: Le réalisera-t-elle un jour? Je n'en suis pas certaine. Je te laisse découvrir la suite.

franchiulla: Exactement! Regina a une passion pour les barrières érigées autour de son coeur!

Titimaya: Oui tu as raison, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi...

Artemis972: MDR j'adore ta réaction! mais faire souffrir Emma n'est pas son but premier! Son but premier est Henry! Ne perdons jamais ça de vue! Merci à toi chère revieweuse!

Raphi5930: Merci de liker et de commenter!

Xenmin: Non rien ne leur est épargné, c'est mieux ainsi, non? Je ne suis pas une grande fan des happy ends! J'aime tourmenter les lecteurs! Merci pour l'écriture!

Elo: Oui, les moments avec Henry m'apaisent, j'aime bien les écrire! Oui désolée mais je ne suis pas fan des happy ends, je ne l'avais pas dit? Ahah... L'optimisme c'est bien...enfin c'est pas mal quoi!

Guest: Eh bien merci nouveau lecteur d'avoir pris cette histoire à coeur! Merci pour mon style d'écriture et j'espère surtout réussir à vous transporter dans mes histoires! Ah les yeux de chien battu ne marchent pas sur moi... Désolée (sourire diabolique)

Guest: Wow! Alors je choisi la formule n°3! (dis toi que j'ai réellement considéré chacune des possibilités!) Merci d'avoir laissé un si joli commentaire! mdr

Darkblondy: Injuste oui mais Regina pense à Henry avant tout. Quant au marché... je ne dis rien.

Dearadh: Ce commentaire me touche énormément! Vraiment! Merci pour tous ces compliments! Effectivement, les détails sont importants pour moi et j'aime les exploiter au maximum! Il y a encore des tas de scènes qui sont dans ma tête mais que je ne pourrai écrire sinon ça me prendrait mille ans! Merci encore pour ce commentaire et j'espère que la malédiction ne sera pas digne de celles que Regina lancent!

McFly76: Oui une discussion s'impose mais sont-elles prêtes à ça?

Angels-sama: Ahah! J'espère que tes vacances ont été bonnes! Oui elles ont vécu beaucoup d'épreuves mais justement, peut-être trop.

Guest: Chaudes retrouvailles mdrrrrr il ne reste plus que ce chapitre et l'épilogue et après, on passera à une autre fiction ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 29-Un nouveau départ**

Regina Queen gara sa Tahoe noire de location sur l'avenue Saint Charles. Elle aurait eu besoin d'un grand café pour se remettre de son voyage mais elle voulait avant tout tenir une promesse. Elle attrapa son sac qui se trouvait sur le siège passager et détacha sa ceinture pour descendre de la haute voiture. La Louisiane ayant vraiment un climat différent de celui de New York, elle fut presque choquée de sentir un air doux sur son visage. Elle appuya sur la clé qui permettait de verrouiller la voiture et une fois que ce fut fait, elle s'avança vers les allées bordées d'arbres de l'autre côté de la rue.

Elle poussa un long soupir et débuta sa recherche le long des pierres tombales. Inconsciemment, elle ne put empêcher ses pensées de dévier vers Henry. Le petit garçon avait tellement grandi en son absence, il ne faisait plus que des siestes à l'occasion et son petit déjeuner favori avait eu le temps de changer trois fois déjà. Son caractère s'affirmait et il ne supportait pas l'injustice, se mettant dans tous ses états si l'un de ses petits camarades avait l'audace d'en commettre une. Néanmoins, si elle réfléchissait, elle aussi avait beaucoup changé depuis la naissance du petit homme. Elle se sentait femme à présent. Elle ne se cachait plus, elle portait ce qu'elle voulait, disait ce qu'elle pensait, vivait comme elle l'entendait. Il n'y avait plus personne à présent pour la retenir captive dans une prison sans mur.

Elle s'arrêta soudain pour tirer de la poche de son manteau un morceau de photocopie d'un journal chiffonné. Lili Egg. Aucun doute, elle était devant la bonne pierre tombale. Elle extirpa l'attrape-rêve de son sac à main et le positionna correctement afin qu'il ne puisse tomber. Le léger vent secoua les plumes sombres et permis à la brune de s'assurer qu'il était placé avec assez de soin.

Surprise, elle sentit une larme roulée le long de sa joue pour se perdre dans son cou. Elle s'accroupit devant la fille de Maléfique et caressa l'herbe qui s'étalait devant la tombe.

-Elle ne t'a pas oublié, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Emma ferma son livre et se pelotonna dans le fauteuil qu'elle avait installé près de la fenêtre. Elle poussa un soupir et cala sa main dans son cou tout en laissant son regard divaguer au travers de la vitre qui la protégeait du froid et des habitants de cette ville. Elle la protégeait aussi des journalistes venus en masse dans la petite ville du Maine.

A cette pensée, elle fit claquer sa langue et se leva en prenant soin de déposer son livre sur la commode en bois brut. Cadeau de Leroy. Elle glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussons et se dirigea vers le coin cuisine où les restes de la veille attendaient d'être jetés. Après avoir nettoyé, elle se servit une tasse de chocolat chaud et hésita avant de mettre de la cannelle. Henry aussi en mettait. Elle tapota le flacon pour saupoudrer finalement le tout. Elle attrapa un DVD pour le rejeter sur l'étagère comme s'il avait pu la brûler. _Les liaisons dangereuses._ Elle en prit un autre, persuadé qu'il serait un meilleur choix. _Some like it hot ;_ pourquoi pas.

Elle soupira. Qui essayait-elle de leurrer? Elle était malheureuse... et même si Nelson MacGuson avait déjà introduit l'idée dans son esprit lors du dîner qu'ils avaient partagé, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à croire que tout était fini...

 _-Un procès, ce n'est pas une petite chose Emma, même si vous vous en sortez, votre couple pourrait ne pas tenir le coup..._

Trois coups brefs frappés à sa porte la firent sursauter. Durant quelques secondes, elle se demanda si elle avait commandé quelque chose à manger.

-Dégagez ! Finit-elle par dire. Je ne donnerai pas d'interview! s'écria-t-elle en comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un journaliste.

Choquée, elle vit la poignée se tourner et la porte s'ouvrir. Elle n'avait pas verrouillé. _Quelle idiote !_ En découvrant le visage de Regina, elle sentit une vive colère s'emparer d'elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

-Ce n'est pas très prudent de laisser ouvert ! fit remarquer la brune en joignant ses mains gantées de cuir noir.

-Eh bien d'habitude, quand je dis aux gens de dégager, ils comprennent le message et aucun n'a l'audace de franchir le seuil de cet appartement !

Regina esquissa un sourire, elle se reconnaissait un peu dans la réponse qu'Emma venait de lui fournir.

-Tu pensais que c'était un journaliste, argumenta-t-elle. Alors je ne l'ai pas pris pour moi.

-Tu aurais peut-être dû ! lâcha Emma d'une voix cinglante.

Regina se renfrogna, elle l'avait mérité après tout.

-Emma, s'il te plait, est-ce qu'on peut discuter ?!

Emma leva les sourcils afin de provoquer la brune.

-Tiens, maintenant tu veux bien parler ?! Ca fait une semaine que je suis rentrée, Regina ! Ca fait une semaine qu'on aurait du avoir cette discussion ! Tu n'aurais pas dû me laisser partir de chez ta sœur !

-Emma, si tu ne veux pas, dis le moi, je repartirai et tu n'entendras plus parler de moi !

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et s'en voulu de ne pas pouvoir résister à ces joues rougies par le froid et ses cheveux secoués par le vent, elle fit un signe pour que Regina s'installe.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle en choisissant de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Emma prit une longue respiration afin de ne pas s'emporter contre la femme qu'elle aimait si fort.

-Alors ça y est, on va avoir cette discussion… dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil qu'elle avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant.

-Il semblerait, le seul problème étant que je ne sais pas par où commencer…

-Est-ce qu'on est toujours ensemble ? demanda Emma de but en blanc.

Regina réfléchit à la façon de répondre à la question sans froisser la petite blonde. Mais la vérité était qu'elles ne savait plus se parler parce qu'en huit mois, elles avaient changé et peut être sans prendre la même direction. Emma n'était plus cette adolescente mature et joyeuse. Elle était devenue une femme indépendante avec un travail, un appartement, une blessure dans le regard. Elle avait laissé ses lunettes pour adopter des lentilles qui permettait de voir clairement ses prunelles claires qui la sondait à ce moment précis.

-Emma, on s'aime, c'est une chose certaine !

-Alors pourquoi me rejeter si tu m'aimes ? pourquoi avoir besoin d'une discussion ?!

-Tu as l'air d'oublier que je viens de passer huit mois en prison et…

-Et j'en suis désolée, sincèrement ! Mais Regina, j'ai voulu tout raconter à la police, dès l'instant où je suis sortie du coma ! C'est cette idiote d'avocate qui…

-Ce n'est pas le…

-Tu m'en veux !? C'est ça ?!

-Emma, non ! Il ne s'agit pas de ça, je t'assure ! affirma la brune.

-Alors de quoi, bordel ?

Regina prit une respiration un peu plus longue. Le moment était venu de mettre tous ses doutes sur la table et elle n'était pas certaine qu'Emma puisse comprendre.

-Notre amour est… destructeur ! lâcha-t-elle enfin.

Une ombre passa dans le regard clair et un rictus de colère fila sur le visage d'Emma pour laisser place à une incompréhension non feinte.

-Voilà, je suis paumée !

-Emma, ça a commencé dès le début de notre histoire ! Nous nous sommes accrochées l'une à l'autre parce que j'avais besoin de distraction et d'attention. Quoi de mieux qu'une jolie étudiante trop jeune pour se soucier de mes problèmes d'ex femme et de petit garçon !?

-Tu t'es un peu plantée sur ce coup là ! se moqua gentiment Emma.

-Oui, c'est certain, mais j'avais besoin de légèreté et toi tu avais besoin de bras protecteurs et de stabilité pour fuir les problèmes que tu pouvais rencontrer chez Linda et George…

-Okay, si le but est de faire un bilan de notre…

-S'il te plait, Emma, ne me coupe pas, c'est assez dur comme ça… demanda-t-elle avec une certaine peine dans la voix.

Emma ne répondit rien, curieuse de voir où cette discussion allait les mener. Pour l'instant, elle était certaine de pouvoir retourner la situation.

-Mais très vite, dès l'instant où nous avons débuté nos sorties ensemble en fait, j'ai détruits ta vie d'étudiante insouciante, et par la même occasion, j'ai commencé à torpiller ma carrière.

Chaque mot était un calvaire à prononcer. Elle aurait voulu juste prendre la blonde dans ses bras et la garder contre elle à tout jamais. Mais elle poursuivit.

-Ensuite, tu as appris pour Henry et Narcissa, et très vite, tu t'es mises à prendre un rôle que tu n'avais pas à prendre. Délaissant tes amies, ta vie avec ta famille adoptive… Nous nous aimons. Fort. C'est un fait. Mais regarde un peu les choses en face. J'ai été en prison pour te protéger ! Et ce n'est pas un reproche ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant Emma ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser une nouvelle fois.

-Et toi tu as commis un crime pour me protéger ! Tu as assassiné quelqu'un, Emma ! murmura-t-elle comme si quelqu'un pouvait les entendre.

-J'ai fais ce qu'il fallait pour qu'on ne finisse pas au fond des océans !

-Emma, si tu ne m'avais pas rencontré, rien de tout ça ne se serait passé !

-Gina !

-Non ! Ecoute moi, encore un petit peu, je t'en prie !

Une fois qu'elle fut assurée qu'Emma ne dirait plus un mot, elle reprit son discours.

-Nous nous aimons beaucoup trop… Lorsque l'une est prête à tuer et l'autre à passer sa vie en prison, c'est destructeur ! C'est malsain et c'est invivable ! Que se passerait-il si nous restions ensemble ? Quelle vie te volerai-je encore ?! J'ai besoin de te savoir en sécurité et si pour cela, ça veut dire me retirer de ta vie, je le ferai !

Emma secoua ses boucles blondes et la fusilla du regard.

-C'est ça ! Donne toi des grands airs, Regina ! Mais je vais te dire, tu as juste la trouille !

-Je te demande pardon !?

-Ouais ! La trouille que nous deux, ça puisse finalement marcher et qu'un jour je me réveille en devenant Narcissa ! Ou Leo ! Ou ta mère !

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Je raconte que tu as peur que je devienne quelqu'un de violent comme Leo pouvait l'être, quelqu'un qui ne te laisserait pas de décision à prendre ! Tu as peur que je devienne manipulatrice en criant sur les toits qu'en fait, c'est toi qui a commis le crime, comme Narcissa voulait le faire ! Tu as peur que je t'enferme et te rende folle, comme ta pauvre tarée de mère ! Tu as peur que je retourne les choses à mon avantage, tu as peur que je devienne un démon ! Tout ça parce que toute ta vie, tu as été confronté à des démons !

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi !

-Je n'ai pas dis que tu avais peur de moi, Gina. J'ai dit que tu avais peur de ce que je pouvais devenir un jour ! Et je te trouve injuste de ne pas nous laisser une chance !

-Nous avons eu une chance, celle de vivre une histoire magnifique et…

-Et c'est tout ? Ca s'arrête là ? Maintenant qu'on a fait le plus dur, tu veux abandonner ?!

-Emma, ce n'est pas une chose facile pour moi !

-Tu veux que je te dise ce qu'on s'est apporté ? Toi tu m'as apporté de l'amour, un amour comme je n'en avais jamais vécu, tu m'as apporté le reste de ma famille ! Parce qu'Henry et toi, vous constituez le reste de ma famille ! Tu m'as apporté de la joie sans aucune contre-partie en retour ! Tu m'as offert des moments de bonheur sans rien me demander en retour ! Tu m'as accepté telle que j'étais, avec mon lourd passé ! Tu as été patiente tout comme je l'ai été avec toi ! Je t'ai aidé à retrouver une vie avec ton fils, et même si cela passait par le meurtre de Narcissa, je suis contente de l'avoir fait ! Parce que même si j'en ai des cauchemars, je t'ai libéré de l'emprise de cette folle ! Tu n'as plus à vivre cachée ! Tu n'as plus à vivre avec un faux nom en voyant ton fils une fois par an ! Bordel rien que pour revoir ton sourire quand tu sers ton fils dans tes bras, je le referai mille fois !

-Il est là le problème, Emma ! Le jour où j'aurai un soucis parce que je me serais prise une amende, tu feras quoi ?

Emma agrippa la main de Regina afin qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux.

-Gina, tu raisonnes comme si j'étais Narcissa ! Laisse moi te dire que j'ai un peu plus de sentiment qu'elle et que je ne vais pas tuer le premier qui te colle une amende ! Reconnaît que la nuit où ça s'est passé, nous étions dans une configuration un peu différente ! On avait un flingue pointé sur nous ! Si je ne l'avais pas fait, Narcissa aurait sans doute récupéré Henry !

Regina frissonna à cette idée.

-Emma… tu as pris une vie, ce n'est pas rien ! C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas continuer avec toi… Regarde ce que je t'ai fait faire ! Je…

Elle se leva précipitamment.

-Tu ne m'aimes plus ! lança Emma en la voyant se diriger vers la porte d'entrée pour s'enfuir.

-Emma je…

-Si tu m'aimais réellement tu ne partirais pas !

-Bien sûr que je partirais !

-Non !

-Emma ! J'essaye de te sauver ! hurla Regina en se tournant vivement vers la blonde qui se trouvait juste derrière elle.

La brune échappa un sanglot sans aucune larme et recula jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour s'adosser contre elle. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement.

-Me sauver de quoi ? murmura Emma en se rapprochant d'elle.

Regina ne put la regarder dans les yeux pour lui faire le plus dur des aveux.

-De moi…

Une main vint s'échouer sur sa hanche tandis que l'autre passait sous son menton afin de lui faire relever la tête pour capter son regard.

-Tu as toujours eu une image déplorable de toi, Gina. Tu n'as pas besoin de me sauver… Regarde moi ! demanda-t-elle en voyant que la brune cherchait de nouveau à dévier son regard.

Emma pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes et demanda timidement l'accès de sa bouche avec sa langue. Dans un gémissement triste, Regina lui accorda pour mêler leur langue. Aussitôt, ses reins s'enflammèrent et elle agrippa la chemise de sa blonde. Un sourire se peignit sur les lèvres de celle-ci et elle décida de caler une jambe entre celles de la brune pour la maintenir en place. Surprise, Regina décolla ses lèvres pour se plonger dans le regard émeraude de son amante.

Elle pouvait y lire de l'adoration et décida de ne pas s'attarder pour reprendre là où elle en était. Elle défit la chemise de sa belle pour pouvoir caresser son ventre, ses abdos qui lui avaient tant manqués et sa poitrine aussi douce que du coton.

Emma se laissa faire, dévorant le cou parfumé en contre partie. Elle commença à défaire la chemise blanche qui cachait trop de choses à son goût !

-Non ! Stop ! gronda Regina en la repoussant, la respiration sifflante et le regard brouillé de larme.

-Gi…

\- Non ! Je ne suis pas venue là pour ça ! dit-elle déçue de ce qu'elle venait d'entreprendre.

-Okay, okay, répéta Emma en refermant sa chemise.

Elle déglutit difficilement, honteuse d'avoir précipité les choses. Reprenant leur respiration, elles n'osaient se regarder, de peur de devoir affronter les reproches de l'autre.

-Je suis désolée, murmura Emma en passant une main dans sa cascade de cheveux blonds.

-Ne le sois pas, j'en ai très envie aussi ! Mais… je… je ne sais pas où tout ça va nous mener ! soupira-t-elle en remettant en place sa chaussure qui avait glissé de son pied.

Emma était restée près de la porte, prévenant une fuite éventuelle de la brune. Quant à cette dernière, elle s'était assise sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

-Tu sais, tu n'as plus besoin d'un plan sur dix ans, murmura Emma en espérant que sa réponse ne serait pas mal prise.

-Je sais.

-Tu as confiance en moi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Alors…donne nous une chance, je crois qu'on peut essayer… j'ai envie d'une vie avec Henry et toi !

Regina se mit à y penser. A réellement penser à cette vie qu'elle pourrait avoir avec Emma. Elle ne pourrait qu'être douce et pleine de saveur.

-J'en ai envie, moi aussi, avoua-t-elle tout bas, espérant qu'aucun avion ne leur tomberait sur la tête ou que la police ne débarquerait pas dans cette pièce pour finalement les ramener en prison.

Emma s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme qui était en position d'infériorité par rapporte à elle. Elle passa sa main dans les mèches brunes de son ancien professeur de littérature et tira très légèrement sur les bandeaux soyeux pour lui faire relever la tête.

-Alors reste, s'il te plait !

Puis, elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, goûtant encore les lèvres qui la faisaient chavirer à chaque fois. Sentant ses sens s'embraser, la jeune femme ne put résister d'avantage. Regina laissa Emma entreprendre les choses et cela commença par trouver une position confortable pour elles deux tout en restant dans le canapé. Si leurs lèvres et leurs mains ne savaient plus comment se comporter, Emma trouvait toujours son compte dans les soupirs légers que laissait échapper sa dulcinée.

Lorsque sa main effleura l'intérieur de la cuisse de la mère d'Henry, elle la sentit se crisper sous elle. Non de peur mais bien d'excitation. Ces caresses trop longtemps attendues la rendaient pantoise. Emma fit descendre la jupe de la brune et fit venir collants et chaussures dans sa hâte. Puis, elle se plaça au dessus d'elle, laissant sa cascade de cheveux blonds descendre le long de son épaule. Regina pu presque sentir son cœur se remettre à battre à ce moment précis. Gênée par la chasteté des caresses, elle grogna légèrement pour qu'Emma aille plus loin. Et tout en gardant ses yeux ancrés dans les siens, elle sentit sa belle cajoler doucement son entre-jambe, sa main s'étant faufilée sous la culotte de dentelle noire. Elle se mordit la lèvre tout en bloquant sa respiration. Emma la connaissait par cœur, elle était la personne qui la connaissait le mieux au monde et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle était une amante extraordinaire. Mais bien plus que ça, elle était à l'écoute sans arrêt, même lorsque la brune murmurait la moitié d'une demande, la blonde y répondait pleinement.

Elles continuèrent leur effeuillage jusqu'à ce qu'elles se retrouvent nues.

L'ex directrice adjointe chercha un endroit où accrocher ses mains et les cuisses bandées de la jeune femme au dessus-d'elle, lui parut être une excellente idée.

Elle trouva les muscles incroyablement plus développés que la dernière fois qu'elles avaient fait l'amour. Elle s'arrêta même dans ses baisers pour regarder un peu plus bas.

-Quoi ?! s'étonna Emma.

-Tu as pris du muscle !

-J'ai couru après ta libération ! déclara Emma charmeuse.

-Oh… et tu as passé du temps avec Mary-Margaret ! bougonna Regina en trouvant sa dernière réplique trop débordante de niaiserie.

Emma éclata de rire et l'une se ses mains vint se perdre de nouveau dans les cheveux sombre tandis que de son autre main, elle pénétrait doucement l'intimité brûlante de son amante.

-Emma ! appela tendrement Regina en sentant sa tête partir en arrière.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à venir, se blottissant dans le cou de sa petite blonde pour exprimer son plaisir. Emma la porta jusque dans le lit sous la mezzanine où elles purent finir ce qu'elles venaient de débuter. Et tout en se contrôlant à peine, Regina sentait une peur lui saisir le ventre. Etait-elle assez forte pour tenir ? Elle s'endormit profondément

Vers dix-sept heures, le téléphone de Regina les réveilla en sursaut. La brune prit l'appel et se détourna pour ne pas affronter le regard d'Emma.

-Oui ?!... non non, je suis toujours chez Emma !... Oui… hum… ça a pris plus de temps que prévu… Je… oui, bien sûr ! j'arrive !

Elle raccrocha et se mordit la lèvre.

-Je dois aller récupérer Henry chez Chloé.

-Ok, dit tranquillement Emma en cherchant ses vêtements.

-Je… je suis désolée, Emma…

-Désolée ?

-Tu… j'en avais très envie !

-Moi aussi !

-C'est vrai ?

-Evidemment ! Gina, je _veux_ de cette vie avec toi, je…

-Tu as ôté la vie à quelqu'un, Emma.

-Je sais. Souffla-t-elle en posant sa main contre le dos de la brune. J'en souffre, réellement, mais crois-moi aussi quand je te dis que je l'ai fait non seulement pour te protéger mais aussi pour me protéger ! Je te jure !

Regina acquiesça et se dépêcha de se rhabiller pour aller chercher son fils.

-Hey ! Tu sais quoi, si tu veux, viens dîner ici avec Henry ! Ca me ferait plaisir de vous avoir chez moi ! Je ne t'oblige à rien… Ecoute, viens si tu sens que quelque chose est possible, d'accord ?

Lorsque la porte fut refermée, Emma sentit son ventre se tordre. Elle espérait de tout cœur que la brune allait revenir. Elle avait tué quelqu'un. Oui. Mais en se repassant la scène dans la tête, elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Elle n'avait pas fait ça pour faire chanter Regina, ni même pour avoir une emprise sur elle et encore moins une redevance !

Elle vit Regina sortir de son immeuble et lui fit un signe de la main par la fenêtre. Elle vit la petite brune enfoncer son nez dans son écharpe pour camoufler son rire de collégienne. Une horde de journaliste se précipita sur sa voiture pour lui parler mais elle prit de la vitesse, sans doute un peu effrayée par tout ça.

Emma décida de s'occuper du mouvement noviolencenocry en attendant le retour de Regina. Après tout, elle n'allait pas laisser tomber parce que Regina s'en était sortie ! Elle recevait des tas de témoignages de jeunes femmes qui n'osaient affronter leur conjoins, et elle répondait à chacune en leur donnant divers conseils. Tentant à chaque fois de faire de son mieux. Et même si Belle et Ruby s'étaient mises en tête de l'aider, Emma devait avouer qu'il s'agissait presque d'une thérapie pour elle. A cela, il fallait enlever les mails d'insultes et de menaces qu'elle recevait chaque jour. Belle et Ruby avait même fait un classement pour les dix meilleurs, mais chaque jour, une venait en détrôner une autre. Elle poursuivit jusqu'à dix-neuf heures et se dépêcha d'aller acheter quelque chose pour le repas.

En entrant dans l'appartement, on aurait pu croire que rien ne s'était passé. Elle chantonnait gaiment en remuant la sauce de son rôti qu'elle essayait de ne pas faire brûler. Puis, elle mit la table et attendit. Le jour déjà couché depuis longtemps, elle guettait les phares de voiture qui se gareraient devant son immeuble, mais rien.

Peut-être Regina avait-elle décidé de ne pas venir. Peut-être qu'après tout, il s'agissait de la dernière fois…

Tic. Tac.

L'horloge l'agaçait profondément. Comme si elle avait décidé de la narguer en laissant filer sa mélodie angoissante. Huit heures trente. Regina allait venir !

Tic. Tac.

Emma baissa le feu afin de ne pas faire brûler son plat.

Tic…Tac…

Emma posa le plat sur la table, persuadée que cela allait faire venir sa petite amie.

Tic.

Tac.

Vingt deux heures… Elle ne viendrait pas. Tout n'avait été qu'illusion, elle n'était pas prête à sauter le pas, pas prête à se lancer dans une vie avec la petite blonde. Emma devait en prendre son parti… Elle se donna jusqu'à minuit pour sombrer définitivement.

Tic…

Tac…

Vingt-deux heures trente. On frappa à la porte. Elle courut ouvrir, une mine soulagée, prête à sermonner gentiment la jeune femme mais sa voix n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot.

-Emma…

-David ?! s'étonna-t-elle. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est Regina…

Immédiatement, une inquiétude se peignit sur les traits de la jeune femme et elle sentit un seau d'eau glacé inonder ses entrailles.

-Quoi ?! demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

* * *

 _La douleur sur le côté du ventre de Regina fut soudaine et fulgurante, elle baissa son regard pour voir le sang affluer sur son chemisier. Elle vacilla à la vue du couteau qui transperçait ses chairs. David l'appela mais elle n'écoutait plus, elle attrapa le manche du couteau pour retirer la lame de son corps mais elle fut interrompue par son ami qui la rattrapa entre ses bras alors qu'elle était à genou. Elle le regarda, furieuse qu'il ne la laisse pas enlever cette arme qui lui faisait un mal de chien. Il parlait mais elle l'entendait très loin, comme s'il lui parlait à travers du coton. Elle fronça les sourcils et tenta de l'informer qu'elle souffrait. David lui remit une mèche de cheveux en place et la serra contre lui. Elle comprit qu'il voulait la rassurer mais la panique s'insinua en elle. Elle voyait le sang s'écouler abondamment entre ses doigts et ceux de David et le fait qu'il l'empêche de retirer la lame l'agaçait profondément. Il la secoua doucement et elle se focalisa sur les lèvres du bel homme qu'elle avait devant elle._

 _-Ne l'enlève pas ! Si tu l'enlèves, tu risques de causer plus de dégât !_

 _-Ca fait mal, bon sang ! souffla-t-elle._

 _-Je sais, je sais… Je t'emmène à l'hôpital._

 _Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit bon nombre de caméra rassemblées autour d'eux._

 _-David, les journalistes !_

 _-Dégagez de là !_

 _Regina repéra son petit garçon dans les bras de Chloé qui lui mettait une main devant les yeux._

 _Finalement, Mary-Margaret vint aider David à mettre Regina dans la voiture et laissa Chloé s'occuper du petit garçon._

 _-David, vite ! s'écria Mary-Margaret en voyant le sang fuir de plus en plus rapidement. Elle maintint la tête de Regina sur ses genoux et compressa la plaie tant bien que mal._

 _-Mary, je vais mourir…_

 _-Non ! Tais-toi, tu vas pas mourir, tu vas vivre !_

 _Regina sombra peu à peu._

* * *

Emma refusait de pleurer. Elle se précipita vers Mary-Margaret lorsqu'elle la vit dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital.

-Alors ?! Demanda-t-elle.

-Ils ne sont pas encore sortis !

-Ils devraient déjà avoir fini ! C'est insensé tout de même. S'énerva David.

Emma bloqua durant plusieurs secondes sur la chemise de Mary.

-C'est son sang ?! demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

La brune jeta un coup d'œil à David qui ne lui fut d'aucun secours.

-…Oui.

-Putain… pourquoi ?! demanda-t-elle.

Mary n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La télévision dans la salle d'attente prononça finalement le nom de Regina faisant se retourner la petite troupe.

 _-…Un acte visiblement homophobe?…_

 _-Oui, d'après les images et ce que l'agresseur aurait crié avant de poignarder sa victime, il s'agirait effectivement d'un acte homophobe._

Les images en question circulaient en boucle et en plein écran. Regina tentait de repousser deux ou trois journalistes en expliquant qu'elle n'avait rien à dire pour le moment sur la relation qu'elle avait avec Emma Swan… A ce moment précis, son visage se tordait de douleur et des cris fusaient dans la foule. Le cameraman avait d'ailleurs du mal à cadrer l'action.

Ce qui impressionna Emma, fut la tâche de sang qui s'élargissait comme si l'image était passée en accélérée. Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles lui faisait tourner la tête et elle dut s'asseoir pour ne pas s'écrouler.

-Emma ! s'écria Mary. Les médecins avaient l'air confiant en l'emmenant au bloc. Je t'assure. Il faut avoir confiance en eux !

-Elle ne voudra plus rien avec moi ! s'effondra-t-elle.

-De quoi parles-tu ?! Tu n'y es pour rien ! rassura David en posant une main sur son épaule.

Le téléphone d'Emma se mit à vibrer, puis sonner. Ruby. Belle... Elle ne répondit pas.

-Elle a été poignardée parce qu'elle était avec moi ! Je prenais tout ça à la légère ! Je…

-Emma ! Calme-toi ! Des déséquilibrés, il y en a plein ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute !

Ses mains se mirent à trembler de façon incontrôlable, son corps suivit le mouvement, comme si elle était prise d'une crise d'épilepsie légère.

-Ou alors c'est pour me punir ! C'est ça ! dit-elle en se levant. J'ai pris une vie alors en retour, on me prend la personne que j'aime ! C'EST CA ?! hurla-t-elle d'une voix suraigüe. C'est comme ça que ça marche ?!

-David ! s'écria Mary pour qu'il réagisse.

L'homme prit la blonde par les épaules et la secoua fortement.

-Tu la fermes maintenant, Emma ! ordonna-t-il. Des gens pourraient nous entendre alors tu te tais ! Je t'ordonne de te taire !

Il avait une voix dure et le regard furieux. Pour seule réponse, elle hocha seulement la tête.

Mary attrapa une jeune femme qui passait dans le couloir.

-Excusez-moi, on pourrait avoir des nouvelles de Regina Queen, ça fait des heures qu'on…

-Personne n'est venu vous prévenir ? Ca fait une heure qu'elle… enfin… je vais, je vais chercher le médecin qui…

-Non ! s'écria la blonde en lui agrippant la manche. Non ! Dites-moi ! Elle est morte ?! C'est ça ?

Le visage de la jeune femme devint soudain blême et elle secoua la tête.

-Vous êtes Emma, c'est ça ?!

-Oui !

-Non, ne… je ne savais pas que vous étiez de sa famille, dit-elle en regardant Mary et David. Je… non elle n'est pas morte, elle va bien ! Hey ! Elle va bien ! souffla-t-elle en scrutant le visage d'Emma pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien compris. Il a dû y avoir confusion et l'interne n'a pas dû comprendre qu'il devait vous prévenir. Je vais… je vais vous amener jusqu'à sa chambre !

* * *

Regina ouvrit les yeux et tomba directement sur des cheveux dorés qui s'étalaient sur sa poitrine. Elle grogna sentant sa gorge sèche lui faire un mal de chien.

-Gina ! s'écria Emma en relevant la tête.

-De l'e…au…

L'étudiante se précipita dans la salle de bain pour lui ramener un verre et l'aida à boire. Regina fit une grimace de douleur et porta sa main à l'endroit où le couteau avait été planté quelques heures plus tôt.

-Henry va bien, il est toujours chez Chloé, et Mary et David sont devant la porte, ils vont venir te voir mais ils attendaient que tu te réveilles !

-Emma, tu peux me dire ce que j'ai ?

-Il n'a rien touché de vital et les médecins ont tout réparé ! souffla Emma comme soulagée. Ils veulent te laisser sortir ce soir !

Regina haussa les sourcils : Vive les Etats-Unis !

-J'ai eu vraiment peur, souffla Emma en mettant une main devant ses yeux.

-Et moi donc ! Renchérit la brune.

Après un petit silence elle soupira et les larmes se mirent à couler le long de son visage.

-J'allais tranquillement chercher Henry et un malade mental débarque pour me poignarder comme ça !

-David et Mary m'ont raconté, ils ne l'ont pas vu venir non plus…

Un silence s'installa.

-Tu allais me rejoindre ?! se décida finalement Emma.

Regina scruta le doux visage à demi penché vers elle.

-Je ne savais pas si j'allais le faire… dit-elle finalement. Et puis après, je me suis fait poignarder…

Le cœur d'Emma fit une chute vertigineuse.

-… et je me suis dit que je voulais toute une vie avec toi, peut-être même plusieurs ! Que c'était trop bête de perdre la seule femme qui puisse m'aimer!

Le ventre d'Emma se soulagea soudainement. Regina restait…

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent consistèrent à prendre soin de Regina et Emma y veilla comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un nouveau né.

Petit déjeuner au lit, déjeuner au lit, télévision au lit. Tout juste si Emma n'avait pas insisté pour la laver au gant dans le lit. Seulement, à force de rester allongée, Regina avait un trop plein d'énergie qu'il fallait qu'elle expulse par n'importe quel moyen. Le matin du troisième jour, elle tapa du pied.

-J'ai besoin de sentir l'air sur mon visage et de voir des gens ! s'énerva-t-elle.

-Maman veut voir des gens ! grogna Henry assis à côté d'elle dans le lit.

-Je dois avoir un ventilateur quelque part et on peut inviter Mary et Dav…

-Emma ! s'offusqua Regina. J'ai besoin de sortir, je commence à trouver ton appartement étouffant et hideux !

-Hideux ?! s'interrogea Henry en regardant sa maman au teint blafard.

-Bon, très bien ! On va sortir, madame ronchon…

-Madame ronchon ?! s'exclamèrent mère et fils.

-…mais avant laisse moi regarder si tu as bien nettoyé ta plaie ! Et mon appartement n'est ni étouffant, ni hideux ! se vexa-t-elle.

Regina grogna lorsque la blonde souleva son t-shirt avec mille précautions.

-Tu sais que tu n'es pas ma mère ! gronda Regina.

Le visage choqué qui sortit de sous son t-shirt la fit grimacer.

-Encore heureux ! s'exclama-t-elle. Sinon, je ne pourrais pas faire ça ! dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement. Tout à l'air bien pour se qui concerne ta plaie ! Je t'autorise à sortir !

-Merci Docteur Swan ! se moqua Regina avec un regard sceptique.

-Emma est docteur ?!

La brune se dirigea vers la salle de bain tandis que la blonde finissait de préparer Henry pour leur petite sortie. Lorsque l'ancienne mairesse rejoignit le salon, Emma lui lança un regard étrange.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Gina, si on sort, il faudra passer devant les journalistes. Annonça-t-elle peu fière.

-Oh…

-Et… je pense que si on veut qu'ils nous laissent un peu tranquille, on devrait leur faire une déclaration…

-Une déclaration ?! Emma je ne suis pas une star ou…

-Juste dire que tout va bien, que tu te remets et que je m'occupe très bien de toi !

-Je peux dire qu'on veut une vie privée ?! Et que l'une de nous a déjà commis un crime alors il ne serait pas bien difficile d'en commettre un autre s'ils ne nous laissent pas en paix ? grogna Regina en cachant les oreilles de son garçon.

Emma eut une moue désolée.

-Euh… ouais… la seconde partie, je suis pas sûre sûre !

Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

-Henry, mets ton manteau, mon ange ! On y va !

Effectivement, à peine eurent elles le nez dehors que des micros étaient brandis sous leur nez. Regina serra son fils contre elle, malgré la douleur provoquée par ce geste.

-Emma ! Emma ! Etes-vous heureuses de vous être retrouvées ?

-Nous sommes très heureuses en effet ! Nous reprenons nos marques peu à peu et Regina se remet de sa blessure !

-Regina, avez-vous suivi ce qu'Emma a fait pour vous lorsque vous étiez en prison ? Et qu'avez-vous pensé du mouvement noviolencenocry lancé en votre honneur !?

Regina coula un regard d'alerte à Emma. Elle n'aimait pas cette question et Emma devait se débrouiller pour y répondre seule.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la voiture, Emma tentait d'amener les journalistes à lui poser des questions mais tous voulaient un mot de la petite brune silencieuse à côté d'elle.

-Ecoutez, nous aimerions nous retrouver en famille et…

-Famille ? Est-ce que vous avez prévu quelque chose, Emma ?

-Hein ?!

Regina pouffa doucement, ce qui fit taire l'assistance face à elle.

-Emma et moi avons prévu de reprendre nos vies là où elles s'étaient arrêtées et pour cela, nous aurions besoin d'un peu de calme. Commença-t-elle en lançant un regard circulaire, prenant ainsi chaque journaliste à parti. Le mouvement noviolencenocry lancé par Emma continuera et je suis très fière qu'elle l'ait lancé ! Pour ce qui est de ma blessure, je vous remercie, elle va bien, les anti-douleurs y sont pour beaucoup !

Il y eut quelques rires discrets dans l'assistance.

-Grâce au shérif Graham, qui assure magnifiquement la protection de cette ville, le coupable a été retrouvé !

Alors que des questions allaient se lancer, elle leva une main pour qu'on la laisse finir. Emma esquissa un petit sourire, elle avait l'impression que Regina s'adressait à une salle de classe dissipée.

-Concernant le mouvement SwanQueen, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui l'ont soutenu, réellement et sincèrement, merci ! Mais maintenant, nous souhaiterions pouvoir sortir de chez nous sans qu'une caméra nous soit braquée sous le nez parce que j'imagine qu'il y a certain jour où vous n'aimeriez pas qu'on vous saute dessus pour afficher votre tête dans tous les médias !

De nouveaux rires et regards complices entre journalistes s'échangèrent. Enfin, Regina reprit un ton plus bas, captivant encore plus son audience.

-Je tiens tout de même à rappeler que nous avons eu un peu de notoriété parce que nous nous sommes retrouvées dans un drame, alors certes, Emma développe un mouvement contre les violences domestiques mais nous avons besoin de respirer afin de vivre au mieux notre histoire ! Je vous prierai donc de dégager le passage le plus rapidement possible !

Tous se poussèrent, abasourdis qu'elle ait pu répondre à toutes leurs questions en une seule fois. Arrivées vers la deux-chevaux jaune d'Emma, Regina ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? souffla-t-elle pour que les journalistes n'entendent pas.

-Ma voiture, très chère ! minauda Emma.

-Jamais mon fils ne mettra un orteil là dedans !

-Il l'a déjà fait, premièrement, et deuxièmement, je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix !...

Après avoir longuement marmonné dans sa barbe, Regina consentit à monter dans la voiture en grognant qu'il était étonnant, voire fascinant que ce « tas de ferraille » parvienne encore à rouler.

Elles se rendirent chez Granny où Ruby et Belle étaient déjà attablées. En voyant la petite troupe arriver, elles se levèrent pour les accueillir joyeusement.

-Hey ! Henry ! s'exclama Ruby en faisant un high five au petit garçon.

-Emma ! lança Belle en la serrant brièvement dans ses bras.

Puis, les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent devant Regina sans savoir quoi faire, ni même comment l'appeler.

Emma tapota doucement le dos de sa compagne afin qu'elle dise quelque chose mais elle aussi semblait un peu perdue.

-Okay ! Euh… bah, vous avez qu'à faire comme si tout était normal !

-C'est bon de vous voir toutes les deux ! déclara Belle.

-Comment allez-vous... _Regina_ ? demanda Ruby en se forçant pour prononcer le prénom de la femme.

-Euh… bien, oui, très bien. Emma prend bien soin de moi…

-Bon… pouffa Emma devant la pauvreté de la discussion. On va dire que c'est un bon début !

-Je suis contente que vous soyez dehors ! affirma Belle en pressant affectueusement la main de la brune en signe de soutient.

Celle-ci eut un sourire triste et gêné à la fois.

-Je sais que Rumple n'y a pas été de main morte avec vous deux mais… je pense qu'il voulait la meilleure issue possible !

-Je n'en doute pas, grommela l'aînée en jouant avec sa cuillère.

Belle se renfrogna en lançant un appel à l'aide à Ruby.

-Ouais euh… bon alors, vous allez retourner chez vous ?! demanda-t-elle.

-Chez-moi ?

-Bah dans votre château !

-C'est un manoir Ruby ! s'esclaffa Emma.

-Ah… ouais bah je l'ai vu moins souvent que toi ! blagua la serveuse.

Regina eut un petit sourire. Elle avait toujours apprécié l'esprit vif de la jeune fille et ses remarques toujours piquantes lui avait toujours paru être un symbole d'intelligence.

-Je pense que je vais le vendre.

-Tu veux vendre le manoir ?! s'étonna Emma en jetant un coup d'œil à sa petite amie.

-Il y a du sang de Narcissa dans la cuisine et je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'elle ait pu toucher mes affaires ! déclara froidement la jeune femme.

-Ouais… t'as raison !

-Bien, je vais vous laisser entre amis et aller faire quelques courses !

-Mais…

-Emma, tu as aussi besoin de sortir un peu et de retrouver Belle et Ruby ! Alors fais moi le plaisir de ne pas penser à moi pendant l'heure qui va suivre.

* * *

Les médias se calmèrent finalement. Non pas grâce à la réaction de Regina, mais bien parce qu'à présent, elles refusaient de faire une quelconque déclaration. Les semaines passèrent et la vie reprit finalement le dessus.

Daniel repartit en Floride pour s'y installer définitivement mais il ne restait jamais plus d'une journée sans appeler. Et à chaque fois, il voulait parler à Regina, Henry et Emma. Il s'amusait à les appeler « ma petite famille recomposée » et même s'il était souvent en désaccord avec Emma, rien ne pouvait tarir son affection pour elle.

Zelena avait passé quelques semaines dans le Maine mais était retournée au Canada pour retrouver son futur mari. Elle avait promis que la prochaine fois, elle viendrait avec lui afin de le présenter à sa sœur. Sans doute en juillet, avait-elle dit, parce qu'après, il allait falloir préparer le mariage.

August et les enfants vivaient toujours à deux pas de chez Emma et il n'était pas rare de les voir débarquer après avoir passé une demi douzaine d'appels pour être certains de ne pas déranger. Mais un jour, Regina se retrouva face au premier chagrin d'amour d'Amber et elle dut gérer la situation sans Emma car celle-ci avait repris le travail au Chapelier Flou après la convalescence de Regina. Depuis, Amber avait beaucoup d'affection pour la petite brune et elle demandait même les conseils de Regina en priorité. Bien qu'un peu jalouse au début, Emma avait finalement trouvé cela adorable.

David et Mary avaient tenté d'aider Regina à reprendre sa place au sein du lycée mais l'administration avait été très clair : c'était hors de question.

Chloé passait régulièrement voir son « filleul » préféré et le couvrait de beaucoup trop de cadeaux. Will participait toujours à ces cadeaux, lui et Chloé étant devenus inséparables.

Regina poussa Emma à chercher une école de police pour la rentrée suivante et elle-même chercha un travail. Bien que son père lui ait laissé suffisamment d'argent pour ne plus jamais travailler, elle souhaitait retrouver une stabilité pour elle et pour son petit garçon. Elle laissait à Emma la liberté dont elle avait besoin pour voir ses amies, continuer le mouvement noviolencenocry dont les réunions se tenaient dans le salon de la blonde tandis que Regina montait à l'étage pour les laisser tranquille. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les écouter parler et rire. Cela lui mettait du baume au cœur de voir que toute innocence n'avait pas quitté sa petite amie.

-Putain, Ruby tu viens encore de détrôner la place numéro quatre ! Lança Emma en contrôlant à peine la quantité de liquide qu'elle versait dans son verre.

-Fais gaffe ! s'écria Belle en attrapant la bouteille de coca juste à temps.

-Oh bordel ! vous voulez pas me filer la troisième !? demanda la serveuse en reposant son ordinateur portable pour avoir une plus grande liberté de mouvement.

-Non ! s'exclamèrent les deux autres.

-Celui la ne promet pas d'extraire mes boyaux pour les répandre autour de ma maison !

-Oui mais il parle d'anéantir ta voiture ! plaida Ruby.

-Tu parles, on voit qu'il n'a pas vu la tronche de sa voiture ! Parce que sinon, il saurait qu'il n'y a plus rien à en faire ! pouffa Belle en évitant le coussin qu'Emma lui envoyait.

-Je suis totalement d'accord avec vous, Belle ! lança la voix de Regina qui descendait les escaliers.

-Ca m'aurait étonné ! soupira Emma qui n'arrivait toujours pas à faire valoir sa voiture aux yeux de sa petite amie. Tu nous rejoins pour lire les meilleures lettres de tarés ?! proposa ensuite la jeune femme en tordant le cou pour apercevoir sa petite amie qui avait passé un pantalon moulant et une chemise pourpre. Euh… Gina, tu vas bien ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Tes fringues !?

-Putain ! jura Ruby en manquant de renverser la moitié de son jus d'orange.

-On appelle ça des vêtements, et ils sont faits pour monter à cheval !

-Vous montez ?! demanda Belle en se redressant.

-Tu vas monter ?! s'étonna Emma.

-J'ai décidé de reprendre le saut ! Et Belle, je monte depuis que je suis enfant, oui ! Et vous ?

-J'ai appris quand j'étais petite, j'ai fais du saut jusqu'à mes quatorze ans !

-Ce n'est pas si vieux ! Vous pourriez vous y remettre !

Belle hocha lentement la tête incertaine de la proposition que son ancien professeur de littérature était en train de lui faire.

-Regardez-nous les filles, maintenant quand on dit « quand j'étais petite » on parle d'une époque où on avait quatorze ans ! C'est pas fantastique ça ?! se moqua Ruby.

-Non, pour toi, on dit que tu n'as jamais décollé de l'enfance ! rétorqua Belle.

-Hou, mais c'est qu'elle mord ! Non mais sérieusement, regardez nous ! On a toutes les trois des relations adultes avec des gens bien ! Peter pour moi, le plus beau des mecs de la terre ! Regina pour Emma, la plus… euh… ouais bah je vais rien dire parce que vous êtes toutes les deux ici !

-Non la plus quoi ?! demanda Emma.

-Oui, ça m'intéresse ! déclara Regina en se rapprochant avec curiosité.

-Ouais ben la plus… je sais pas trop… euh… on va dire la plus hot des prof !

-« On va dire » reprit Emma en se moquant de la gêne de sa meilleure amie qui commençait à prendre la même teinte que ses cheveux.

-Et Belle avec Rumple le plus talentueux des avocats du monde !

-Oui… en ce moment, il n'est pas spécialement présent mais je suis d'accord pour dire qu'il est talentueux !

-Qu'est ce que tu entends par « pas présent » ? demanda Emma dont la curiosité venait d'être piquée.

-Bah… il ne répond plus vraiment à mes appels depuis quelques jours et… la dernière fois, il m'a dit « à plus » au téléphone !

-Rumple dit « à plus » ?! s'étonna Ruby en faisant la grimace.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Ruby !

-Quoi ?! Déjà rien que le fait qu'il puisse dire des mots jeunes me fait flipper !

Belle se renfrogna et haussa les épaules.

-Vous savez, il a certainement beaucoup d'affaire en cours, Belle et… il n'a pas le temps pour le moment…

-Oui… peut-être… Enfin, des affaires, il en a toujours eu et comme c'est un monsieur un peu lâche parfois, j'ai peur qu'il ne veuille me quitt…

-Celles la sont peut-être plus urgentes ! coupa Regina.

Emma fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers l'ex mairesse.

-Tu le défends maintenant ?

-Non ! Ce n'est pas mon genre ! rétorqua Regina en se reprenant. Bon, je vais être en retard !

Une fois qu'elle eut passé la porte de l'appartement, Ruby pouffa doucement dans son coin.

-Ta meuf vient de défendre le mec de Belle ! Si je peux me permettre, ça sent le rapprochement !

Elle ne put éviter les deux coussins qui lui vinrent en pleine tête.

* * *

Le soir même, Regina après avoir couché Henry se pelotonna auprès de la blonde.

-Comment allait Belle en repartant ? demanda-t-elle en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux de la jolie blonde.

Elle avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et sentait son souffle régulier aller et venir sous son oreille.

-Bien. Tu es inquiète ? demanda Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est ton amie, et je me soucis de tes amies, Emma Swan ! gronda la voix de Regina.

-Hum… Ruby a laissé sous entendre que tu aimais peut-être Gold ! s'esclaffa Emma.

-Quelle idée ! Ruby est pourtant vive d'habitude !

-Vive ? Euh… ouais je sais pas trop…

-Mais elle t'en a dis plus pour Rumple et elle ?!

-« Rumple », tiens donc, Ruby a peut-être raison ! joua Emma en penchant la tête pour voir l'expression de l'ex détenue.

-Idiote ! pouffa-t-elle en pinçant l'épaule qui la supportait.

-Aïe ! Gina, je rêve ou tu viens de me pincer !

La brune se hissa sur son coude et vint embrasser l'endroit qu'elle venait de meurtrir.

-Oh tu as mal ?! Je suis désolée… se moqua-t-elle en déposant ses lèvres encore une fois sur l'épaule de la blonde.

-Si ça continue, il va falloir que je me défende ! plaisanta Emma en passant le dos de son index sur la joue de sa belle.

-Ah oui vraiment ?

Leurs yeux se captèrent et Emma sentit la petite main de Regina descendre rapidement sous son short.

-Et si je te soignais à ma manière ? demanda-t-elle contre les lèvres entrouvertes.

-Je demande à voir ! murmura Emma.

Sa compagne fit courir ses longs doigts sur son sexe et elle ne put empêcher un soupir d'extase de passer ses lèvres. Puis, Regina se releva pour se mettre à cheval sur elle et quitter son t-shirt qu'Emma lui avait ramené de Paris.

-Oh putain! glapit Emma en se rendant compte qu'elle était totalement nue en dessous.

-Vulgaire ! grogna Regina en se penchant pour effleurer les lèvres humides.

Aussitôt, Emma attrapa les hanches de la brune et l'un de ses pouces survola la cicatrice naissante qu'avait laissé la lame du couteau. L'une des mains de la brune rejoignit le pouce d'Emma et elle le fit dévier en amenant sa main sur son sein, plus au nord.

-Touche-moi ! murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour se laisser bercer par les caresses que prodiguait la cadette.

Tout en se faisant, Regina déshabillait lentement sa compagne pour pouvoir la cajoler sensuellement ce qui créa un vrai brasier au niveau des reins de la blonde.

-Gina ! appela-t-elle doucement pour que la brune accélère un peu les préliminaires.

Au lieu de céder à sa demande, la brune entreprit de faire glisser ses mains sur ce brasier ardent pour l'attiser un peu plus. Mais lorsqu'Emma fit glisser sa main contre le sexe frémissant de l'ancienne mairesse, celle-ci sentit une décharge la courber en avant et elle ne put s'empêcher d'ancrer ses deux mains sur le matelas, de chaque côté de la tête d'Emma qui souriait comme un ange.

Après un grognement, Regina repoussa la main d'Emma et lui fit prestement écarter les cuisses pour venir blottir son sexe contre son homologue.

Elle commença des frottements langoureux tout en venant relever une jambe d'Emma afin qu'elle ait un meilleur accès à son bouton de plaisir. Emma devait avouer qu'elle adorait embrasser Regina dès que le désir et le plaisir se faisait trop intense. Elle l'accompagna dans ses coups de bassin pour l'aider à trouver une cadence convenant à toutes les deux et bientôt, l'air se remplit de gémissements et soupirs à peine contrôlés. Lorsque la tête d'Emma bascula en arrière, Regina lui mordilla le menton gentiment afin de lui rappeler d'être…

-Silencieuse, miss Swan !

Aussitôt, Emma bloqua son cri, sentant ses tempes prêtes à exploser et son cœur battant à tout rompre contre ses oreilles, elle était persuadée que ses veines étaient en train d'exploser sous sa pression sanguine. La chaleur entoura son corps entier pour finalement se transformer en un courant d'air froid. Puis, lorsqu'elle reprit sa respiration, elle eut l'impression que son cœur avait décidé de sortir de sa cage thoracique, lui faisant presque mal tellement ses battements étaient devenus forts.

Néanmoins, elle décida de ne pas en rester là et inversa leurs positions d'un habile coup de bassin. Encore un peu tremblante dû à l'orgasme qu'elle avait dû maitrisé, elle commença par caresser les jambes fines et ciselées que l'ex mairesse laissait aux yeux de tous lorsqu'elle mettait ses incroyables jupe crayon.

Mais aujourd'hui, se dit Emma, ces jambes-là était autour de ses hanches à elle. Immédiatement, elle pénétra sa brune en se faisant la plus lente possible, cajolant le bourgeon sensible de son pouce. Regina colla son front à celui d'Emma qui finit par lui embrasser lorsqu'elle la sentit venir contre sa main. Elle pouffa gentiment en voyant que sa compagne avait toutes les peines du monde à contenir son orgasme dévastateur. D'ailleurs, Emma crut même l'entendre jurer contre le coussin lorsqu'elle se retourna pour tendre son corps sentant une seconde vague de plaisir l'emporter alors qu'Emma ne la touchait plus.

Une fois leurs respirations calmées, Regina se rapprocha de nouveau d'Emma et frotta le bout de son nez contre la joue de sa bien aimée.

-Il faut vraiment qu'on trouve un autre appartement, Emma !

-Ah bon ? Je vois pas pourquoi ! chuchota la blonde en jouant l'innocente.

De sa voix rauque et terriblement sexy, Regina émit un petit rire avant de se pencher vers l'oreille attentive.

-Peut-être parce que celui-ci n'a aucune porte et que mon fils dort à l'étage d'en dessous, m'empêchant ainsi de te faire crier comme j'aimerai le faire !

Un frisson violent remonta le long de la colonne d'Emma la clouant sur place. Puis, au bout de longues secondes, sa langue se délia.

-Prétentieuse !

* * *

Le mois de juillet approcha à grand pas et avec lui, de nombreux projets dont celui de partir s'installer loin d'ici. Bien que réticente à cette idée, Emma avait peu à peu compris que Regina ne trouverait aucun travail dans cette ville, le procès étant encore trop présent dans les esprits.

Elles cherchèrent un travail pour la brune et une maison pour les accueillir tous les trois. Emma, qui avait tant de fois été déracinée dans son enfance, demanda à partir le moins loin possible pour continuer à voir August et les enfants ainsi que Ruby et Belle.

Puis, elles commencèrent leurs cartons.

-Tu sais, je ne sais pas si je ne vais pas rester un peu plus encore ! marmonna Emma en rangeant sa tasse préférée dans l'un des cartons où il était inscrit FRAGILE.

-Jefferson ne te laisse pas tes derniers jours ? questionna Regina en jetant un prospectus qui livrait des pizzas.

-Si, si… ce n'est pas ça… c'est que… je ne sais pas si je suis déjà prête à laisser Amber, Joy… surtout Nathan et Lucy en fait ! Et puis… Belle ne va pas bien en ce moment…

-Belle ?! Pourquoi ? S'alarma Regina sous l'œil suspicieux de la blonde.

-Tu t'enflammes dès que je parle de Belle et Rumple, il y a un problème ?!

-Non, je ne m'enflamme que pour toi honey !

-N'essaye pas de me faire chavirer avec tes petites allusions sexuelles ! marmonna Emma tout en rougissant.

Depuis qu'elles avaient commencé les cartons, Emma était distante et trouvait tous les prétextes pour ne pas avoir à partir.

-Donc… tu voudrais rester parce que tu ne te sens pas prête ? reprit Regina un peu déçue.

-Ouais… enfin… j'ai très envie de cette nouvelle vie mais… beaucoup de choses vont me manquer !

Regina regarda la blonde s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et la rejoignit afin de mêler ses doigts aux siens.

-Emma, on n'est jamais prêt à quitter ce qu'on aime, mais on ne part pas sans donner de nouvelles, on ne les quitte pas à tout jamais, tu comprends ? Ils pourront venir nous voir quand ils voudront ! Je paierai même pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas se payer le voyage ! Et maintenant il y a le téléphone, internet, skype ! Des tas de choses pour rester connecté en toute circonstance !

-Oui… tu as raison !

Regina se leva pour aller ouvrir en entendant déjà les rires de Ruby dans les escaliers.

-Bonjour les filles ! lança-t-elle en voyant Belle et la serveuse pénétrer dans la pièce.

-'Jour Regina ! Hey ! Em', on se demandait si on pouvait peindre ta voiture pour qu'elle ressemble à une voiture de la poste française ?

-Je vous déconseille d'essayer ! grogna Emma en fermant un carton d'un bon coup de scotch.

-Tout va bien Belle ? demanda Regina. Vous avez une petite mine ?

-Non, non tout va bien ! rassura-t-elle en détournant néanmoins le regard.

Elles passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à empaqueter afin d'être prête pour le départ qui aurait lieu la semaine d'après.

-Belle, tu veux pas venir m'aider à ranger la chambre pour pouvoir emballer les trucs !? s'ecria Emma du haut des escaliers.

-Wow ! Belle ! Fais attention de ne pas tomber sur des choses étranges ! Si tu veux mon avis, ne t'approche pas des tables de chevet ! murmura Ruby espérant ne pas se faire entendre.

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez besoin d'accessoire que tout le monde est comme vous, Ruby ! lança Regina par dessus son épaule.

-Quoi ?! s'étrangla Emma de la chambre. Ruby ! Qu'est ce que tu as encore dit !?

Belle, un léger sourire aux lèvres, rejoignit la blonde pour l'aider tandis que Ruby aidait l'ancien professeur.

-Vous allez me manquer, Regina, dit doucement la brune en continuant d'emballer les verres.

-Vous verrez Emma dès que vous le voudrez, Ruby !

-On sait bien que ce n'est pas possible ça ! J'ai envie de voir Emma toutes les cinq minutes pour pouvoir me marrer avec elle ! Et puis, je ne parlais pas d'Emma !

Regina s'arrêta en plein milieu de son geste pour dévisager sa jeune élève.

-Ca me touche, Ruby ! Vraiment !

-Ouais, en plus vous étiez un modèle pour moi en ce qui concerne les répliques bien senties et tout ça…

De son côté, Emma amenait tranquillement le sujet de Rumple sur le tapis.

-Tu sais, Regina s'inquiète vraiment pour toi. Elle n'arrête pas de me demander où tu en es avec Rumple, et comment tu vas et ci et ça !

-Oui, je vois bien qu'elle s'inquiète.

-Moi aussi tu sais…

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je suis apparemment en train de vivre ma première rupture, c'est tout ! déclara Belle placidement.

Dubitative, Emma haussa les épaules. Regina, qui avait monté les escaliers, échangea un regard avec Emma et fit claquer ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

-Bien, Belle, je vous invite à faire une petite virée à cheval le temps qu'Emma et Ruby préparent le repas ?

-Excellente idée ! s'exclama Emma, heureuse que sa petite amie prenne cette histoire à cœur.

* * *

Sur le chemin qui les menait aux écuries, Regina jetait des coups d'œil à la jeune femme assise à côté d'elle. Elle avait l'air paisible et presque contente d'aller monter avec la petite amie d'Emma. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, elles sellèrent les chevaux et se dirigèrent dans le premier manège couvert dans lequel un parcours d'obstacle avait été installé.

-Allez Belle, je vous regarde !

-Oh… Vous ne voulez pas me montrer avant ? Je préfèrerai, histoire de savoir à qui j'ai à faire !

Les lèvres de l'ainée ne purent s'empêcher de s'étirer en un sourire bienveillant. Puis, Regina fit avancer son cheval jusqu'au premier obstacle, une palanque pas très haute afin de ménager son cheval et de mesurer ses capacités, il s'envola aisément et remonta ses épaules comme si l'obstacle avait été une montagne. Ensuite, Regina s'attaqua à bien plus haut et ce fut la même réussite, la même aisance, la même facilité pour le cheval. Quant à Regina, elle avait une assiette parfaite, elle accompagnait sa monture dans le moindre de ses mouvements, et l'air déterminé qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle rassemblait les rênes ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle devait être une compétitrice féroce. Belle retint son souffle, angoissée à l'idée de devoir s'attaquer à la brune.

Après avoir fait passé quelques obstacles et encouragée par Regina, Belle fit le tour de la piste pour revenir finalement vers l'ancienne directrice adjointe.

-Bon… allez, crachez le morceau Regina ! souffla-t-elle en retirant sa bombe et en flattant l'encolure de son cheval.

-Pardon ?

Leur regard se croisèrent et Regina prit conscience que Belle savait qu'elle l'avait emmené ici pour bien plus qu'une sortie entre filles. Elle fut déstabilisée durant un court moment mais reprit le dessus en passant ses doigts dans la crinière de l'étalon qu'elle sentait se tendre sous elle.

-Ce qui m'étonne, ce n'est pas tellement que vous soyez inquiète pour moi, poursuivit Belle, vous êtes quelqu'un d'altruiste et de foncièrement gentil, mais vous êtes une n'êtes pas une comédienne parfaite et je n'aurai rien remarqué si vous n'aviez pas semblé inquiète avant que je le sois moi-même.

Regina baissa les yeux et poussa un soupir contraint. Belle avait donc flairé quelque chose depuis bien longtemps.

-Nous devrions rentrer les chevaux !

-Est-ce que nous parlerons ensuite ? demanda Belle qui avait trop l'habitude qu'on ne réponde pas à ses questions.

Regina acquiesça et elles donnèrent l'impulsion aux chevaux pour qu'ils se dirigent vers les écuries. Les palefreniers s'en occupèrent pendant qu'elles allaient s'asseoir sur un banc qui longeait le bâtiment administratif. Mais Regina n'arrivait pas à commencer sa phrase, elle savait qu'elle avait trop attendu mais elle devait cette vérité à Belle.

-Belle, débuta-t-elle en déglutissant, ce que je vais vous dire est réellement quelque chose de terrible et si je ne vous l'ai pas dit avant c'est parce que j'ai juré de garder le secret jusque là.

La brunette fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

-Epargnez-moi vos bons sentiments ! demanda la jeune fille avec un aplomb extraordinaire. Que vous a dit Rumple ?

Regina fixa intensément le visage fin de l'étudiante et posa une main sur son genou pour créer un contact physique avec elle.

-Il va mourir Belle.

Le sang de son ancienne élève quitta soudainement son visage la rendant aussi blanche qu'un mort.

-Quoi ?! Comment savez-vous ça ?

-Le jour où j'ai passé mon marcher avec lui, il m'a fait promettre de garder le secret jusqu'au bout. Il voulait vous quitter pour ne pas avoir à vous imposer ça et…

Belle se leva vivement en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Puis, elle mit ses mains sur son ventre et se mit à marcher de long en large d'un pas rapide et saccadé. Elle ne prononça pas un seul mot durant de longues secondes, Regina pouvait clairement voir que la jeune femme assemblait les pièces du puzzle dans sa tête. Puis elle s'arrêta et se tourna furieusement vers l'ancienne mairesse.

-Et vous avez accepté ? Vous avez accepté de me cacher une chose pareil ?! murmura dangereusement Belle. Vous saviez à quel point les secrets peuvent détruire et vous avez gardé ça pour vous ?!

-J'ai gardé ce secret parce que je pensais qu'il finirait par vous en parler !

-Et… et ce sale lâche est en train de mourir dans un coin en imaginant que ce sera moins dur s'il le fait de cette façon !?

-Certainement !

-Et vous me regardiez, jour après jour, en train d'imaginer qu'il s'agissait d'une rupture ! hurla-t-elle. Putain mais c'est bien pire !

-Belle, je suis désolée ?!

-Désolée ? Vous êtes désolée ? répéta Belle ahurie. Non ! Vous semblez souvent désolée, je trouve. Désolée d'avoir tué votre ex, désolée d'avoir abandonné votre fils, désolée d'avoir sautée une élève !

Regina se leva prestement et s'approcha dangereusement de la cavalière.

-Faites bien attention, miss French ! Les mensonges de Rumple ne sont pas les miens ! Je devais vous délivrer ce message à sa mort, je le fais maintenant pour qu'il n'affronte pas ça tout seul !

-Alors selon vous je devrai vous remercier, c'est ça ?

-Selon moi, vous devriez courir le rejoindre au lieu de me hurler dessus ! annonça-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe.

Belle commença à partir puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

-Ramenez moi chez Emma que je prenne mes affaires ! ordonna-t-elle. J'irai le rejoindre et ensuite… ensuite, je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à vous ! cracha-t-elle.

* * *

-Mais enfin, pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit !? s'écria Emma en levant les bras au ciel.

Après le passage éclair de Belle, Ruby et Emma s'étaient mises à poser des questions et Regina avait toutes les peines du monde à leur faire comprendre la chose.

-Parce que je n'en avais pas le droit !

-Si ! Tu en avais même le devoir ! Je suis désolée mais le mec de Belle était en train de mourir seul et toi tu faisais mine d'être affectée par ce qu'elle vivait ?!

Regina se tourna vers sa petite amie et fronça les sourcils, blessée.

-Je n'ai jamais « fais mine », expliqua-t-elle. J'étais réellement inquiète pour elle parce que je savais ce qui était en train de se tramer.

-C'était ça ton putain de marcher avec Gold ?! s'illumina soudain la blonde.

-Oui, il fallait que je tienne jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt.

-Oh… trop aimable d'avoir lâcher le morceau avant ! Ca arrive juste un peu tard, Regina ! gronda Emma en finissant de mettre le couvert.

-Emma, je n'avais pas le choix !

-Ah bon ? Il t'a fait signer un truc ? Il t'a menacé ? répliqua ironiquement Emma.

-Il m'a sorti de prison, Emma ! rétorqua durement Regina. C'était son deal, il me faisait sortir et en échange, je devais garder un secret !

-Sinon quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire si tu ne gardais pas ce secret ?!

-La différence entre toi et moi, Emma, c'est que je suis une femme de parole !

-Je te demande pardon ?! s'énerva la petite blonde.

-Toi tu es une femme d'action, tu agis sur une impulsion ! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai rien signé que je devais briser ce secret !

-Si !

-Non !

-Mais si !

-Arrête Emma ! intervint Ruby. Elle a raison quoi ! Franchement, c'est comme si tu décidais de coucher avec Mulan parce que t'a rien signé d'officiel avec Regina ! Pire, c'est comme si elle décidait de coucher avec moi parce que t'a rien signé avec elle, tu trouverais ça juste ?!

-Merci pour l'image, Ruby… marmonna Regina qui voyait le visage de la blonde se décomposer.

-Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! s'écria Emma.

-Si ! Justement, et Belle le comprendra parce qu'elle connaît Gold ! Elle sait qu'il vit sur les faiblesses en général ! Faiblesse du système, faiblesse du témoin, faiblesse de l'avocat d'en face… _il vit de ça_ ! La faiblesse de Regina s'est de tenir les promesses qu'elle fait ! Il a voulu en profiter tout en faisant son gros lâche ! Il avait pas trop prévu que Regina avait plus de cœur que de parole !

Emma se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté de la brune qui semblait à présent abattue. Elle détailla son profil et l'attira soudainement contre elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

-Je t'aime. Dit-elle furieusement.

Regina se redressa et partagea un sourire bien triste.

-Bon, écoutez, on va manger et passer une bonne soirée. Quand Belle aura besoin de nous, on sera là, mais en attendant, elle est partie le retrouver alors on va pas l'attendre !...

La soirée se termina tard et Ruby ne fut pas en état de prendre le chemin du retour, Emma proposa donc à la jeune femme de dormir sur place. Alors qu'Emma finissait de débarrasser, Regina descendit la poubelle afin que les bouteilles de rhum n'embaument pas l'appartement.

Alors qu'elle était en train de mettre le sac dans la benne à ordure, une voix la fit violemment sursauter.

-Bonsoir Regina !

Elle se tourna vivement et découvrit une femme élégante, raffinée à première vue et très grande. La brune fonça les sourcils en scrutant le visage caché dans l'ombre.

-Bianca Mouse ! se souvint-elle brusquement.

-Exact. Comment allez-vous ?! demanda la jeune femme. J'ai appris que vous déménagiez ?!

-Oui, nous partons en Virginie, tout près de Richmond… afin de repartir à zéro.

-Hum… repartir à zéro… reprit mystérieusement Bianca en plissant les yeux.

-Vous… vous passiez dans le quartier ? questionna-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, se sentant tout à coup vulnérable.

-Je suis souvent dans le quartier.

Regina attendit, elle sentait quelque chose de pesant dans les paroles prononcées par l'enquêtrice.

-Regina Queen… vous êtes…

Bianca secoua la tête en cherchant le mot approprié.

-…déroutante ! acheva-t-elle.

Le vent secoua la robe cintrée que portait Bianca et le mouvement affina ses jambes.

-Puis-je savoir en quoi ? interrogea Regina en reprenant son air froid qu'elle maitrisait à la perfection.

-Emma…Regina… Regina… Emma… quel dilemme pour le juge ! L'ancienne femme supposément battue ou l'adolescente tourmentée…

-Où voulez-vous en venir ?! s'agaça Regina qui sentait que la discussion était nullement amicale.

-Je veux en venir à mon enquête qui vous a permis de filer toutes les deux ! expliqua-t-elle en mettant les mains dans les poches de sa robe. Vous savez, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'échouer ! L'une de vous a bien tiré sur Narcissa Devill.

-Alors vous venez me surprendre dans la ruelle derrière chez moi pour me faire avouer !

-Non, souffla l'enquêtrice. Je suis consciente que vous n'avouerez rien… Je venais juste discuter avec vous !

-Juste discuter ? reprit Regina sceptique.

-Oui… vous savez, j'ai fait énormément de recherches sur votre passé respectif et s'il est facile de retrouver les traces d'Emma grâce à son chemin allant de famille en famille, il est plus difficile de suivre les vôtres !

-J'en suis désolée pour vous !

-Je suis retournée dans votre ville natale et j'ai parlé à beaucoup de gens vous ayant connu… des professeurs, vos anciens camarades de classe, votre mère…

-J'imagine qu'elle vous a dépeint un portrait de moi tout à fait plaisant ! rétorqua Regina d'une voix sèche.

-Vous n'avez pas idée !...

Un petit silence prit place, laissant le temps aux entrailles de Regina de se tordre.

-Cependant, il y a une personne de votre passé que je n'ai pas retrouvé…

-Ah oui ?

Bianca sourit de façon presque diabolique et haussa les sourcils, déçue que Regina ne l'aide pas plus.

-Votre sois disant violeur.

Le sang de l'ancienne mairesse se glaça dans ses veines et elle eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas montrer son affolement.

-Je ne suis plus vraiment en contact avec lui, je regrette sincèrement de ne pouvoir vous aider ! dit-elle ironiquement.

-Saviez-vous que Daniel n'a plus de nouvelle de lui depuis des années, tout comme ses parents...

-Honnêtement, en quoi cela m'intéresserait-il? rétorqua la brunette à présent en colère.

Bianca décida de changer de sujet.

-Ce que je trouve drôle c'est comme les choses se répètent dans votre vie…

-Pardon ?

-Impossible de parler à Leopold, il a soudainement disparu le soir de la naissance d'Henry… C'est incroyable, non ?

-Eh bien, de toute évidence, je ne peux pas réellement vous renseigner là-dessus !

-Hum… bien entendu. Je trouve cela étrange de voir que les gens qui vous ont fait du mal semblent disparaître de la surface de la terre !

Elle savait, comprit Regina. Le piège était en train de se refermer sur elle, elle ne devait pas céder à la panique qui s'insinuait en elle comme un poison mortel.

-Je ne comprends pas bien, ai-je besoin d'appeler mon avocat ?

-Allons, bien sûr que non, je vous l'ai dit, il s'agit juste d'une discussion.

Regina se tut, à moitié parce qu'elle ne voulait pas dire de sottise et l'autre moitié parce que sa gorge était incroyablement sèche. Elle laissa l'enquêtrice poursuivre son histoire.

-En vérité, ceux qui ont eu le privilège de partager votre lit trouvent un sort funeste semble-t-il.

-Je croyais que vous ne saviez pas ce qu'était devenu Leopold…

-Oui… c'est exact, marmonna Bianca en faisant la moue.

-Et Leopold n'a _jamais_ partagé mon lit ! ajouta la brune d'une voix dangereuse. J'ai été violé par ce monstre, ce qu'il est advenu de lui par la suite, je m'en moque!

-Je trouve juste que l'histoire a tendance à se répéter ! Leopold disparaît, puis Narcissa… Que va-t-il advenir d'Emma ?

-Qu'est ce que vous sous-entendez ?! demanda Regina d'une voix menaçante.

-Rien du tout… j'aime bien Emma, c'est tout…

-Je l'aime aussi...

-Jusqu'à ce qu'elle représente une menace quelconque pour vous? Au fond, Regina, est-ce que vous ne prendriez pas goût à cette soudain disparition des gens qui vous nuisent?

Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-C'est une excellente question, si je réponds oui, vous me prendrez pour une psychopathe et si je réponds non, vous penserez que je mens.

-Alors que répondez-vous?

-Que quoi que vous puissiez penser, j'aime Emma, de tout mon coeur. Elle est en sécurité avec moi!

-Oui, c'est ce qu'elle semble croire aussi, du moins c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit !

-Vous lui... vous lui avez parlé?!

-Cela a l'air de vous contrarié, Regina?!

-Arrêtez de faire comme si j'étais un danger pour elle! s'écria-t-elle.

Bianca eut un immense sourire, ravie de voir la glace se fendre en deux.

-Nous verrons cela.

Elle se tourna pour sortir de la ruelle et fit volte face juste avant de disparaitre du champ de vision de la brune pour lancer:

-Au fait, j'adore la Virginie, on risque bien de se croiser régulièrement!

La brunette la laissa quitter la rue avant de pénétrer de nouveau dans l'immeuble. Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'appartement, tout était calme. Emma lavait la dernière assiette et la regarda en lui lançant un sourire attendri.

-T'en a mis du temps pour descendre la poubelle ! s'étonna Emma.

Regina posa les clés sur le comptoir et se laissa tomber sur un tabouret. Elle dévisagea la blonde qui fronça les sourcils devant le teint pâle de sa petite amie.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-J'ai croisé Bianca Mouse, annonça-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Emma se figea tout en retenant sa respiration. Puis, elle s'accouda au comptoir.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?!

Les larmes affluaient vers les yeux de l'ex mairesse sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler.

-Tu lui as parlé il y a plusieurs semaines ?! demanda-t-elle en connaissant pertinemment la réponse.

-Oui...

-Je… je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ! s'étrangla Regina en scrutant le visage de la blonde en se demandant si elle pouvait avoir une réelle confiance en elle.

-Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt !

-Tu... tu n'en voyais pas l'intéret? Répéta fortement Regina en se levant pour s'éloigner d'elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Regina, moins fort! Ecoute moi s'il te plait, ne commence pas à paniquer!

-Si tu savais ce que m'a dit cette affreuse bonne femme tu...

-Elle t'a parlé de Leopold et Narcissa, et ensuite elle a insinué que tu les avais tué! Et bien devine quoi, tu n'as tué ni l'un ni l'autre!

-Tu ne m'en as pas parlé! répéta-t-elle abasourdie.

-Je ne...

-Emma! s'écria-t-elle en pivotant vers la blonde.

L'heure était grave, Emma en était consciente.

-C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais plus partir en Virginie?

-Non je...

-Ne me mens pas, Emma! cria-t-elle d'une voix suraigüe.

-Arrête! Gina! supplia Emma, ne reconnaissant plus la femme qui était devant elle.

Un silence s'installa, glaçant, comme si elles arrivaient à un point de non retour. Elles étaient face à face, se scrutant intensément. L'une pour deviner jusqu'ou l'autre irait et l'autre pour savoir si elle pourrait encore avoir confiance. Regina était fatiguée, épuisée des mensonges, des secrets, des trahisons, des non dits...

-Je vais te poser _une seule question._ Murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée par les sanglots qu'elle contenait. _Une_ question qui va déterminer si nous avons un avenir ensemble !

-Gina...

-Je pars dans deux jours en Virginie avec Henry, est-ce que tu pars avec nous ?!...

Emma releva les yeux vers Regina et ouvrit la bouche. Plusieurs fois. Aucun son n'en sortit. Accablée, la brune ferma les paupières.

* * *

Review?


	31. Epilogue

Voilà, nous arrivons au terme de cette histoire, j'espère que la fin vous plaira malgré tout! ;)

Titimaya: ce chapitre lèvera sans doute le voile sur les différentes questions que tu te poses! Désolée que tu sois déçue

franchiulla: Pas compris la fin de ton commentaire mais en tout cas, je sais que ce chapitre répondra à tes questions!

Grunt25: Eh oui! Que se passe-t-il?! Je te laisse le découvrir!

Bonne Ame: Oui... retard... tu iras me faire un mot par tes parents! Un Happy end?! Je n'en ai jamais promis!

Solveig5:Merci bcp pour ces compliments et je ne me rappelle plus vraiment l'idée qui a fait naitre cette fiction. Adjointe en plus de prof car aux US, les profs sont sous payés (un peu comme en France d'ailleurs) et qu'elle veut avoir ces deux postes pour être proche des élèves et avoir un poste de direction car elle a été maire plus tôt dans sa vie et qu'elle aime ce pouvoir. Je ne sais pas si je me fais bien comprendre^^. Le lien est que Regina a remarqué qu'Emma n'avait plus tellement envie de partir et comme par hasard, elle apprend que ça fait qq temps que Bianca à parlé à Emma. Dans la tête de la brune, il est évident que l'un a une conséquence sur l'autre!

Swanqueen110701:Ce chapitre lèvera tes doutes je pense!

LanaParrillaPerfect: Ce chapitre lèvera tes doutes et la fin était là pour que vous vous posiez effectivement des questions!

Angels-sama: Ahah! Parce que j'aime quand vous êtes plein de questions!

Elo:Oui, j'aime pas du tout quand on s'attend grave à la fin d'une histoire et j'espère que vous serez surpris jusqu'à la dernière phrase!

Darkblondy: Je te garanti que l'épilogue éclaircie beaucoup de choses! Merci pour ces compliments et si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai minimum deux autres fic en tête, alors tu auras de quoi lire ;). Bravo pour la publication de tes fics! C'est une fierté de t'avoir motivé ^^

dxrkswxn: Merciiiiii!

McFly76: Je laisse ce chapitre répondre à tes questions!

Vanyel84: Merci bcp pour ces compliments et je te laisse découvrir la fin...

Artemis972: Oui... un petit monstre, c'est vrai! Alors, Emma ment pour protéger ceux qu'elle aime, Regina a des raisons de péter un plomb non? Belle, injuste? Non, elle réagi de façon passionnée, je pense que la Belle originelle est comme ça ^^ pour Ruby, je suis d'accord mdr! Merci pour ce commentaire, et j'espère que la fin te donnera encore la tête qui tourne!

CrownOfRegina: Voilà la fin...

 **Epilogue**

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Regina scrutait les premières lueurs du jour qui dessinait les collines au loin. Ses yeux la brûlaient… terriblement. La neige était tombée toute la nuit et avait formé une épaisse couche immaculée.

Elle frissonna et remonta ses jambes contre son buste. Les couleurs des matins d'hiver se posaient le long de la rue principale.

Elle soupira et émit un bâillement témoignant de son épuisement.

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ?... C'était une question qu'elle se posait tous les jours ; même lorsque ceux-ci étaient heureux. Petite, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer sa vie ainsi…

 _-Gina..._

 _-Je pars dans deux jours en Virginie avec Henry, est-ce que tu pars avec nous ?!..._

 _Emma releva les yeux vers Regina et ouvrit la bouche. Plusieurs fois. Aucun son n'en sortit. Accablée, la brune ferma les paupières. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Emma n'avait pas bougé mais elle faisait des moulinets avec ses bras._

 _-Je ne sais pas par où commencer… souffla-t-elle sincèrement. Viens avec moi ! répondit-elle finalement en attrapant son manteau._

 _-Em…_

 _-Regina Queen, si tu continues de discuter je t'emmène par n'importe quel moyen ! menaça la blonde les sourcils levés et le regard noir._

 _Emma resta silencieuse tout le long du chemin qui la mena au cimetière où Alice était enterrée._

 _-Qu'est ce qu'on fa…_

 _-Tais-toi ! ordonna soudain Emma. Si tu as confiance en moi, je te demande de te taire et de me suivre !_

 _Elle prit deux lampes torches dans sa boite à gant et en fourra une dans la main de la brune avant de sortir sans même attendre sa réponse._

 _Les vieilles grilles rouillées ne tenaient que grâce à une vieille chaîne mal serrée. Elles n'eurent aucun mal à se glisser dans l'ouverture pour pénétrer à l'intérieur du cimetière. A la grande surprise de Regina, elles ne se dirigèrent pas du tout vers la tombe d'Alice mais vers un mausolée à l'écart de tous._

 _-Emma, s'il te plait, dis moi où on va !?_

 _Pour seule réponse la blonde pointa sa lampe torche sur le mausolée afin de lui faire découvrir le nom taillé sur la pierre : Mills._

 _-Qu'est ce que… s'étrangla Regina en ouvrant de grands yeux ronds. Tu connais cette famille ?! murmura-t-elle en se collant à Emma lorsque celle-ci se pencha pour ouvrir la porte en fer grinçante._

 _-Non, j'ai juste trouvé la coïncidence amusante! Entre !_

 _La brune obéit sans poser d'autres questions et une fois qu'elles furent à l'intérieur, la blonde posa sa lampe sur le sol pour que la lumière aille ricocher sur la voute clair. Elle put ainsi capter le regard interrogateur de Regina. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle était juste pleine de questions._

 _Elle se tourna vers un immense pot de fleurs fanées et les retira pour plonger sa main à l'intérieur et en retirer un dossier emballé dans un sac plastique. Elle le tendit à Regina qui le prit tout en gardant ses yeux plongés dans ceux d'Emma._

 _-C'est une copie du dossier que Bianca Mouse a monté sur nous deux._

 _-Comment l'as-tu obtenu ?! demanda Regina en sentant ses jambes faiblir._

 _-Tu ne veux pas le savoir, gronda Emma en songeant qu'il serait sans doute mal venu de parler d'une virée illégale chez Bianca Mouse. Il y a des tas d'informations sur ma vie, et sur la tienne. Elle te prend pour une psychopathe qui fait tout pour se débarrasser de ses amants lorsqu'elle se lasse._

 _Regina fit remonter lentement son regard vers les yeux clairs d'Emma en refermant le dossier n'ayant plus aucune envie de le lire._

 _-Et toi, tu en penses quoi ?_

 _Emma sembla blessée par la question._

 _-Je pense que c'est des conneries ! Regina, je n'ai jamais douté de toi ! Dans cette histoire, il n'y a que toi qui doute sans arrêt ! Alors n'essaye pas de me donner le mauvais rôle !_

 _Elle se passa nerveusement une main sur le front. Et énuméra en levant ses doigts_ _un à un._

 _-Tu doutes du fait que je puisse être heureuse avec toi, tu doutes du fait que je puisse vouloir d'une vie avec Henry et toi, tu penses que j'ai peur parce que cette pauvre folle est venue me brandir des soi-disant preuves sous le nez !? Mais tu ne me laisses jamais m'expliquer ou dire ce que je pense sans en avoir tiré tes propres conclusions avant !_

 _-Emma je…_

 _-Laisse-moi finir ! s'écria Emma en colère. Ce dossier je l'ai eu il y a un moment et Bianca est venue me raconter une histoire à dormir debout, la même qu'elle a du te raconter ; la seule différence entre toi et moi c'est que… tu as peur de toi-même parce que tout le monde t'a fait douter toute ta vie de la personne que tu devrais être ! Ta mère, Narcissa, et même Daniel, involontairement ! Mais moi… moi je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Parce que je te connais réellement ! Je connais ton histoire, je te laisse être celle que tu es parce que je ne veux pas être amoureuse d'une pâle copie! Et tu as peur, c'est tout !_

 _-Peur ?! réalisa soudain la brune._

 _-Oui ! s'exclama Emma. De perdre Henry, ta liberté, le contrôle que tu tente de remettre sur ta vie… Tu as peur qu'un jour je me transforme en Narcissa et que toi, tu deviennes une meurtrière mais… ça ne se produira pas ! Tu n'as tué ni Leopold, ni Narcissa ! Elle a tué ton violeur et j'ai tué celle qui te maltraitait et te pourchassait ! Tu ne m'as pas poussé à le faire, tu ne m'as pas donné l'arme !_

 _-Je sais._

 _S'installa un petit silence seulement perturbé par les pas qu'Emma faisait de long en large. Elle s'arrêta pour pointer un doigt sur la poitrine de Regina._

 _-Henry, toi et moi, on a quelque chose en commun : on a tous été, à un moment ou à un autre, abandonné par notre famille. Moi dès ma naissance, toi au moment où tu avais le plus besoin de ta mère et Henry parce que tu as dû le protéger. Cet abandon crée en nous un mécanisme de défense qui nous pousse à ne pas être abandonné de nouveau, ton fils se réfugie dans des histoires où son chevalier délivre son ours en peluche pour ne plus jamais le quitter, et toi tu tentes de prévoir l'abandon en étant la première à le faire._

 _Emma avait raison._

 _-Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi penser sans arrêt que je ne te suivrais pas en Virginie ? reprit-elle. Pourquoi penser que ce qu'a pu dire Bianca Mouse me ferait changer d'avis ?!_

 _-Parce que j'ai aussi peur de te perdre et que si je te mets à la porte, tu ne m'auras pas brisé le cœur…_

 _Emma fronça les sourcils et secoua ses boucles blondes qui dépassaient de son bonnet._

 _-C'est stupide ! dit-elle froidement. Lorsque je te dis que je n'ai pas vu l'intérêt de te parler de la visite de Mouse, c'est parce que je savais pertinemment que tu allais encore une fois surréagir ! Et que… putain je ne trouve plus les mots pour te dire à quel point je t'aime ! Je les ai tous dit ! Je… si tu ne me crois pas, je ne peux plus rien pour toi ! J'ai passé huit mois loin de toi et jamais, de toute ma vie, je ne me suis sentie aussi vide ! Huit mois ce n'est pas une semaine loin de sa petite amie parce qu'elle est partie en vacances ! Huit mois c'est énorme, Regina ! Huit mois à ne pas savoir si on se retrouverait un jour! Huit mois à me battre pour toi, pour pouvoir te revoir, te sentir, te toucher, te serrer contre moi, t'embrasser, te faire l'amour, te voir faire la grimace devant ton putain de café tous les matins, te voir lacer tes baskets pour aller courir, te voir hausser un sourcils lorsque tu penses que je viens de dire une énormité ! Huit mois... pour toi toute entière, alors arrête de me faire chier avec tes doutes ! _

_Emma était presque essoufflée et elle s'accrocha au rebord du tombeau pour ne pas vaciller. Regina restait silencieuse, que pouvait-elle dire après tout ça ?_

 _Interprétant mal son silence, Emma laissa retomber ses bras après les avoir levé et tourna les talons pour partir. Vive, Regina se leva pour la rattraper et le désir de passer sa main dans les doux cheveux blonds fut plus fort qu'elle._

 _-Je ne savais pas, Emma… je n'avais pas mesuré !_

 _-Mesuré quoi ?_

 _Elle fit passer son index sur la joue de sa compagne._

 _-Que tu étais amoureuse de moi…_

 _-Putain t'es plus douée pour l'analyse des textes du XVIIIe ! gronda Emma soulagée._

Emma dormait paisiblement. Sa crinière blonde étalée sur son visage et son oreiller qu'elle tenait contre elle.

La blonde était un bon petit soldat, prête à tout pour la protéger, pour protéger son fils, elle n'avait pas flanché durant le procès, durant la bataille contre le monde entier, durant la guerre ouverte contre Regina qui ne parvenait pas à retrouver la sérénité dans la ville où Emma et elle s'étaient rencontrées, découvertes, aimées.

Emma aurait pu la laisser tomber des milliers de fois, jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Elle avait été là à chaque moment important, lorsque Bianca Mouse leur avait rendu visite une fois tous les deux mois après qu'elles aient quitté le Maine. Lorsque Daniel leur avait annoncé qu'il avait un cancer, lorsque les cauchemars étaient devenus trop violents pour pouvoir fermer l'œil…

Evidemment, Regina avait longtemps eu peur qu'Emma se réveille un jour en se disant qu'elle méritait mieux, mais chaque jour elle la voyait s'épanouir un peu plus auprès d'Henry et le quotidien avait un goût de vacances idylliques. Le petit garçon grandissait à vu d'œil et la blonde participait de très près à son éducation. Au début, elle n'osait trop rien dire à l'enfant, et puis après une discussion avec Regina qui l'avait rassuré sur les droits qu'elle avait sur lui, Emma avait pris son rôle très à cœur. Finalement, deux semaines plus tôt, Henry avait demandé à Emma si elle était aussi sa maman; parce qu'il ne voulait plus tellement l'appeler « Emma » mais bien « maman ». Si cette question innocente avait provoqué un vent de panique chez la blonde, elle n'en avait rien laissé paraître devant le petit bonhomme. Mais dans la chambre à coucher, le soir même, elle avait présenté ses excuses à la brune.

 _-Tu sais, je ne voulais pas te voler ton rôle où… je sais pas…_

 _-Qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu ? avait demandé Regina en étalant sa crème sur ses jambes._

 _-Euh… qu'il était l'heure de dormir… Je savais pas quoi dire d'autre ! gémit-elle devant le regard perplexe de la brune._

 _-Eh bien, s'il veut t'appeler comme ça, c'est qu'il te voit comme ça…_

 _-Oui… mais toi, tu en penses quoi ? En plus c'est pas pratique ! Quand il va vouloir appeler l'une de nous, il va dire maman et on répondra toutes les deux et puis…_

 _-Emma, coupa-elle en voyant la blonde manquer d'air, je crois qu'il y a assez de mot pour dire « maman », il peut choisir une appellation pour toi et une pour moi !_

 _La blonde se laissa tomber à côté de sa compagne en prenant une mine pensive._

« 'Ma » Voilà comment Henry appelait la blonde depuis deux semaines. Elle restait Emma et devenait « maman » en même temps. Regina eut un sourire en coin. Sa vie avait changé du tout au tout et le plus étrange, c'est qu'elle l'aimait, elle se sentait reconstruite, elle n'avait plus peur des accusations de Bianca, elle n'avait plus peur de sa mère qui avait essayé de reprendre contact avec elle lorsqu'elle s'était occupée de la campagne électorale du sénateur de Virginie. Elle se sentait aimée, femme, bien… complète.

Un grognement la fit sortir de ses pensées et elle remarqua deux yeux verts la fixer intensément. Ces yeux… elle avait l'impression de les redécouvrir encore et encore… elle aurait pu les dessiner à la perfection mais s'étonnait toujours de leur éclat, de leur couleur…

-Gina, ça va ? demanda Emma en s'attachant les cheveux.

-Belle sera là ce soir. Dit-elle seulement.

Emma se passa une main sur le visage pour finir de se réveiller puis, elle tapota le lit pour que Regina revienne s'y installer.

-Et alors ?! Tu sais bien qu'elle t'a pardonné !

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre !

-Regina, elle a compris que tu n'avais pas le choix ! Et elle a été heureuse de passer les dernières semaines de Rumple avec lui ! Et puis, ça fait un an et demi maintenant.

-Un an et demi ou vingt ans, la douleur sera toujours la même, Emma ! marmonna-t-elle en abaissant ses épaules involontairement.

La blonde la regarda sans broncher. Elle semblait perplexe. Elle se tourna vers son réveil et gémit sans retenue.

-Encore deux heures, je pouvais dormir deux heures encore avant d'aller au boulot !

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et grogna à son tour.

-Te faire travailler le jour de Thanks Giving, il n'y a vraiment pas idée !

-Pfff… ouais… mais bon... un shérif n'est jamais en vacances! Mais t'inquiète, je serai à l'heure pour le dîner !

Emma n'était qu'adjointe du shérif, mais elle s'amusait à rouler des mécaniques devant la brune dès qu'elle le pouvait.

-Oui, ne me laisse pas trop seule avec ta famille, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir répondre à toutes leurs questions en même temps !

-J'm'inquiète pas pour toi ! T'auras qu'à mettre ta robe noire là, et je suis certaine qu'ils ne décrocheront pas un seul mot !

-Pourquoi ça ? demanda Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu préfères qu'on parle du décolleté plongeant jusqu'au nombril ou du tissu qui moule parfaitement ton…

Regina posa une main sur la bouche de la blonde pour qu'elle ne termine pas cette phrase vulgairement.

-Si tu achèves cette phrase, je jure que je te tue, Shérif !

-Gina, dans tous les cas, ils t'adorent tous !

C'était vrai.

La blonde plongea ses yeux émeraude dans leurs homologues bien plus sombre et sourit.

-Je t'aime.

Elle tendit le bras à côté vers sa table de chevet pour attraper son paquet de cigarettes.

-Emma ! gronda Regina en lui rattrapant le poignet.

-Quoi ?!

-Je te remercierai de ne pas fumer !

Emma se mit sur le dos et soupira de frustration.

-Gina ce n'est pas…

-Ecoute, coupa Regina en attrapant la main fumeuse d'Emma, c'est bien simple, si tu as l'audace de prendre cette cigarette…

Elle se releva pour se mettre à cheval sur Emma tout en tenant sa main.

-…ces doigts là…

Regina attrapa l'index et le majeur de sa blonde et les fit glisser dans sa bouche pour presser sa langue contre eux.

-Gina !

Puis, elle les fit sortir et se pencha sur Emma dont les pupilles étaient dilatées au maximum.

-…n'iront plus jamais à la fête foraine ! murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque de plaisir.

Emma haleta, elle ne se lasserait jamais de cette femme ! Elle fit enlever son haut de pyjama à la petite brune sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous et que la vue de ce corps l'électrisait à chaque fois.

-Ok, je ne pourrai jamais me passer de fête foraine ! dit-elle en relevant la tête pour attraper les lèvres de la cavalière.

Mais au lieu de ça, deux doigts se posèrent sur les siennes et Regina secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas fini, Emma, taquina-t-elle en faisant doucement entrer un doigt dans la bouche de la blonde.

-Si cette bouche, continue de tirer sur des cigarettes, elle ne pourra jamais plus, je dis bien _jamais_ , retourner à la fête foraine.

Emma termina de sucer la pulpe de l'index de sa petite amie et resta abasourdie, les oreilles bourdonnantes.

-J'arrête de fumer, immédiatement, déclara-t-elle, seulement si…

-Si ?

-Si j'ai le droit à une récompense !

Les yeux de la brune se voilèrent soudain et elle reprit les doigts d'Emma dans sa bouche tout en frottant son bassin contre le sien. Emma avait l'impression d'être la selle du cheval que Regina avait acheté quelques jours plus tôt.

D'une main autoritaire, l'ainée fit sortir les doigts de sa bouche pour les emmener bien plus au sud. Elle traça, sur le chemin, des arabesques sur sa peau et termina devant son entrée déjà humide et prête à accueillir Emma.

-Gina… Je te jure que ton déhanché me tuera ! s'étrangla la blonde.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi !

Emma caressa le mont de Vénus de Regina, la faisant s'arrêter dans ses mouvements. Elle aimait caresser durant plusieurs minutes cet endroit qui lui était entièrement dédié. Elle en était folle, elle aimait savoir que la brune lui réservait cet endroit à elle et elle seule. Peu à peu, elle fit glisser ses doigts entre les replis de la jeune femme cherchant par où commencer pour faire languir sa petite amie.

-Emma ! prévint Regina lorsqu'elle la pénétra.

Emma fit inverser leur position tout en restant en elle et la plaça confortablement sur les draps. Elle prit le temps de graver cette image dans sa mémoire. Les cheveux de Regina s'étalaient sur les oreillers et son buste offert se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration encore calme pour l'instant. Emma caressa l'intérieur de la cuisse glabre à l'aide de sa joue et mordilla l'autre juste pour avoir la texture douce contre sa langue et entre ses dents.

Lorsqu'elle remonta son regard, elle trouva un air amusé sur le visage de la brune.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

-J'aime bien ta façon de me redécouvrir à chaque fois ! souffla Regina, émue.

-J'aime te redécouvrir à chaque fois, crois-moi ! C'est tellement bon !

Force était de constater qu'elles avaient évolué toutes les deux. Regina fit revenir Emma sur elle, ne pouvant se passer de caresser ses côtes jusqu'à ses hanches pour terminer sous ses cuisses pour faire naître des frissons sur le corps d'Emma.

Les coudes de chaque côtés de la tête de la brune, Emma pouvait aisément passer ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de la maitresse de maison tout en l'embrassant avec passion. Souvent ses lèvres se perdaient sur le lobe ou dans le cou de Regina mais elles étaient toujours saluées par des légers gémissements de plaisir.

Regina entoura la taille fine pour coller leur deux poitrines l'une sur l'autre. Elle aimait cette sensation qui lui électrisait le corps et faisait danser les charmes de la blonde pour elle.

-Bon sang ! souffla-t-elle en sentant le ventre d'Emma se tendre sur le sien.

Cette sensation inégalable la mettait dans tous ses états. Les dents d'Emma toujours occupées à triturer le lobe d'une oreille rendaient le cœur de la brune incontrôlable. Pour accentuer ses suppliques, Emma plaça une main sur l'un des globes malléable de sa belle qui dût serrer les dents pour ne pas glapir bruyamment.

-Henry, Robine et Zelena ne devaient pas aller voir les manèges ce matin ? rappela Emma en replaçant son visage au dessus du sien.

-Oh seigneur ! se souvint Regina soulagée de pouvoir laisser libre cours à ses gémissements.

Elle s'agrippa aux hanches d'Emma en sentant les doigts de la jeune femme proche de son entrée. Mais la blonde n'entra pas, elle préféra caresser un endroit terriblement érogène, juste au dessus du clitoris de la brune. Celle-ci tenta de remonter ses jambes plus près des hanches d'Emma afin qu'elle se laisse tenter par son entrée chaude et humide.

Emma lui offrit un sourire avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

-Continue ! demanda Regina en faisant tout pour accentuer le contact de ses doigts habiles.

-On ne fait plus dans la retenue, mademoiselle Queen !?

Regina ne savait pas si elle aimait lorsqu'Emma l'appelait comme ça, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'à ce moment précis, ce surnom envoya une volée de frisson dans tout son être.

La main d'Emma se recouvrait peu à peu de cyprine et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas se laisser aller vers le centre de la brune.

Elle lécha la peau de la femme en dessous d'elle qui se recouvrait peu à peu d'une fine couche de sueur.

-Emma ! grogna-t-elle. Ils ne vont pas y passer des heures aux manèges !

-Hum hum ! Et toi tu aimerais bien pas vrai ?!

-Bon sang ! feula Regina en sentant les doigts d'Emma la pénétrer avec force.

Les ébats timides étaient révolus depuis longtemps et pourtant, Emma gardait toujours une certaine candeur lorsqu'elle pénétrait celle qu'elle considérait comme son âme sœur. Regina se déhancha rapidement pour pouvoir venir à bout de ce doux supplice charnel. Mais Emma bloqua son bassin pour lui imposer le rythme qu'elle avait décidé.

-Oh non ! grogna Regina qui savait pertinemment que sa compagne avait décidé de l'emmener très lentement au bord du gouffre pour la jeter dedans sans aucun regret.

Les lèvres d'Emma se fendirent en un sourire amusé et ses yeux se firent de braise. Elle accéléra ses mouvements en sentant le ventre de Regina se tendre peu à peu.

La brune ferma ses paupières lorsqu'Emma se retira brusquement d'elle pour se relever afin de se mettre à cheval pour coller leur deux intimités et lui offrir un balai sensuel.

Les mains de Regina s'encrèrent dans les draps pour les serrer fortement mais Emma retomba légèrement sur elle pour l'attraper par les poignets.

-Juste là, chérie ! souffla-t-elle en les faisant aller contre ses seins afin qu'elle les maltraite gentiment.

Regina s'y employa malgré les décharges qui commençaient à secouer son bas ventre. Heureusement, elle ne mit pas longtemps à voir le visage d'Emma se transformer en un rictus de plaisir non dissimulé. La tête blonde bascula en arrière tandis que le corps de Regina s'arquait dangereusement. Afin de ne pas se perdre, une main de la brune passa dans la nuque de la plus jeune et elle continua les coups de bassin qu'Emma ne pouvait plus donner, trop submergée par la vague de plaisir.

Néanmoins, Regina ne voulait pas la laisser s'en tirer si rapidement. Elle renversa la situation en faisant basculer Emma. Elles se retrouvèrent à l'envers dans le lit mais Regina vira les oreillers gênant d'un coup de pied habile. Alors qu'Emma se laissait déborder par son orgasme incontrôlable, Regina enfonça ses doigts en elle pour sentir les palpitations directement contre elle.

-Gina ! S'il te plait ! invectiva Emma.

La brune hocha lentement la tête et fit des va et vient très rapides, donnant un vertige supplémentaire à Emma qui chercha maladroitement l'entrée de la brune pour lui rendre la pareil.

Regina n'avait jamais aimé crier durant le sexe. Elle trouvait ça vulgaire et totalement surévalué mais elle ne put contenir la jouissance qui inonda la main de la blonde en même temps que son cri se perdait dans le reste de la maison.

Epuisées et comblées, elles retombèrent doucement sur le matelas et Emma caressa encore les reins de sa reine.

Puis, elle se redressa afin de remettre sa tête vers l'endroit où auraient dû se trouver les oreillers mais Regina s'y jeta en accrochant un bras autour des hanches de sa jolie partenaire et elle retombèrent en riant l'une contre l'autre.

-C'est vraiment bête que tu me laisses pas attraper ce paquet de cigarette… bougonna la blonde.

-Emma…

-C'est vrai quoi! tu ne verras jamais la bague magnifique que j'ai caché dedans pour ma demande en mariage…

FIN


End file.
